Mass Effect: The Helldiver Saga, Andromeda
by Veyron722skyhook
Summary: A new journey has begun. 600 light years from home, the Ryder twins must find a new home for humanity. In the Andromeda galaxy however, nothing is ever easy... Rated MA for violence, language and sex.
1. Chapter 1, A New Home

**Bet this comes as a bit of a surprise!**

 **So yeah, a fair few of my readers have been hyped for a Helldiver version of Andromeda. I WAS determined to finish Alpha Origins first, but having ultiamtely realized how logn its taken and possibly due to lack of motivation as well, I decided I'd put it on hold FOR NOW.**

 **Make no mistake, one way or another I WILL finish Origins. I don't beleive in leaving a story unfinished.**

 **Anyway, my dear friend Mastermind4892 suggested that I write the first few chapters of Andromeda and see how I feel after that, then deicde for certain if I want to continue or finish Origins first.**

 **So for now, Origins is on hold and I'm going to be doing the first few chapters of this for a while. In some ways, a long break and a fresh start may be what I need.**

 **Those who are familiar with my past works, you can expect a lot of familair things to happen in this. I've got a fair few interesting changes planned (some of which you'll see in this chapter alone)**

 **On a final note, as with my previous works this story will contain violence, language and explicit sex scenes.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Mass Effect: The Helldiver Saga**

 **Andromeda**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _My name is Sir Major Austin Shepard of Helldiver Squad Alpha. I am recording this message July 25_ _th_ _2227\. By the time this message is seen, 600 years will have passed, and you will have completed a long journey unlike any other. You all know where you are and why you came here, so I'll spare you the details. I guess all that is left for me to say is good luck to you all._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Awakening**

Scott Ryder finished viewing the message for the third time now. A part of him was still in disbelief that they had made it. 600 years in cryo sleep during a journey across dark space all the way to a new galaxy. People dreamed of moments like this for so long, yet when it came they didn't know what to say.

His train of thought though was interrupted by the appearance of a figure stepping in front of him.

"How many times have you watched that now?" asked Lexi T'Perro.

"Third and final time now. I think it's sunk in." Scott replied.

They were in the med bay of the Vadazar, one of the many arks in the Andromeda initiative.

Scott had just recently been awoken from an almost 600 yearlong sleep in a cryo pod, with the ark having finally arrived at its destination, the Andromeda galaxy. Hailing from the Milky Way, the Andromeda Initiative had been a massive undertaking, an exhibition to explore and perhaps even colonize the Andromeda galaxy. The idea for the Initiative had first been put forward by the Arkanes, an insect like race best for their creation of the multi species super soldier program called the Helldivers. With the finest training, technology, weapons, and massive advanced suits of armour, the Helldiver were considered the finest soldiers in the galaxy, or the Milky Way at least.

Scott was one of these soldiers. He and his sister, Sara Ryder had joined their ranks a few years before the Initiative had been proposed.

All around the med bay various scientists and doctors, all of different races were tending to the others being awoken from cryo. They too with a various different species.

Unlike the other races in the Initiative that had made the journey in their own arks, the Helldivers shared theirs with the Arkanes. From the very beginning, the Vadazar (named after the first unofficial Helldiver, Vadazar Zartrack) had been intended as the Arkane ark. At the time there had still been debate over whether the Helldivers should be sorted into arks by species due to them being from various races.

In the end however, the decision had instead been made for the Helldivers to all make the journey in the same ark, regardless of species. After all, the Helldivers were a symbol of unity.

This was a primary reason why the Vadazar was twice the size of any other ark. Not only did it have to carry 20,000 Arkanes, but it also carried 20,000 Helldivers and its own factory for building more.

"So many people think it gets easy from here." Said Lexi, returning Scott's thoughts to the task at hand.

"Even if it doesn't, we'll be ready." he said calmly.

"I hope so."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Word came down, the Pathfinder wants you mission ready within the hour."

"Why? What's going on?"

"He didn't say."

Pathfinders were tasking with the job of locating a suitable planet for their race. In a way, they essentially served as leaders until they were no longer needed.

The Pathfinder for the Vadazar was both an Arkane and a Helldiver. Veelak Kharasall, not only a respected Helldiver soldier, but also the mentor of both Scott and Sara. And even before that he had also mentored their father, Alec Ryder.

Alec Ryder though was not with them. He was not even on the Vadazar at all. Whilst Alec had indeed been a Helldiver, he wasn't anymore. Many years back, had dabbled an AI research, something the Arkanes were not that fond of. The Helldivers themselves did not use AI in their suits. At the very most, they only had really advanced suit computers. The sole function of these computers were to help manage and monitor the suits of armour of a Helldiver in order to make things easier for its user.

What's more, Alec's AI research concerned advanced AI, ones that weren't bound by restrictions. This, the Arkanes were completely against. Not because they did not shy away from the ever growing evolution of technology, but because they knew AI's were dangerous. The ideas also that Alec seemed to propose only further made them wish to discharge him from the Helldivers, his research as proof.

Finally though they had no choice when it was found that Alec had tampered with his suit. Though Helldivers were permitted to modify their armour, the changes they were allowed to make were only cosmetic ones such as appearance personalization. Attempting to modify the suit's internal systems, especially deep layer ones, however was completely illegal.

Alec had been immediately dishonourably discharged as a result and had been forced to surrender his armour.

When the Arkanes proposed the Initiative however, they did come to the decision to make Alec the human Pathfinder, as they could not think of anyone else better suited for the role. They had made it clear from the beginning however it was not reinstatement.

Lexi finished her final evaluation of Scott and walked up to a nearby console.

"Right, your vitals look good. Just one more thing to check before I clear you. Let's make sure your AI comm channel is working." She said.

There was a temporary pause.

"EDI, are you receiving?"

Another pause followed before a blue hologram appeared in front of Lexi. The hologram was humanoid in appearance, and female. Thought it seemed time it was clearly not human, but more like a robot with a very realistic human like face.

"Loud and clear, Dr T'Perro." The AI said. "Comm channel to Scott Ryder is online."

Lexi turned to Scott who had also turned to face the Asari. He seemed somewhat surprised at the appearance of this AI.

"Scott, this is EDI, the Helldiver and Vadazar AI."

"Hello, Scott Ryder." Said EDI.

"I thought all the arks had that SAM AI." Said Scott.

It was true, all the other arks had a different AI known as SAM. But not the Vadazar. As it had been said before, the Arkanes did not trust AIs. When the SAM AI had bene proposed, the Arkanes had outright refused to allow it due to how advanced it was, how much freedom it had and the fact that it required a direct implant in the body for connection. What's more, Alec had been part of the AI's creation.

The Arkanes had ultimately allowed the other ark species to use it, but had continued down their own path. Instead, they had used EDI as their AI.

EDI was first created by an organization called Cerberus, an enemy of the Helldivers. An intervention from Shepard however had led to EDI switching sides and had joined the Helldivers cause. Being able to keep an eye on the AI directly, the Arkanes had eventually grown to trust EDI, especially after she had helped Shepard take down a race known only as the Collectors.

Unlike SAM, EDI had safeguards to keep her in check and even her connection to the Helldivers was only through comm channels. She had never any direct link to a Helldiver or their suit. Not that having that in the first place would do her much good anyway. The Helldivers had enough defences, firewalls and system blocks to prevent hacking of any kind that attempting to access the suit would've essentially been suicide for her.

Lexi finished the exact same explanation to Scott.

"Anyway, now that your comm channel is online, you should be good to go." She said.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Though you may wish to hang around. Your sister's just coming out of cryo now."

She indicated over to a nearby pod that was in the process of being defrosted and opened.

"Always helps to see a familiar face." Scott shrugged.

Within five minutes, the pod was open. Sara Ryder stirred as she slowly awoke. As her vision cleared he could make out the shape of heads looking down on her. She then heard a voice that she recognized quite easily.

"Welcome to the future, miss." Scott said in jokingly deep and sarcastic tone.

"Hey, Scott. Glad to see 600 years hasn't taken away your sense of humour." Sara smiled as she hugged her bother.

"How you feeling?" Lexi asked, beginning her scan.

"Still cold, but nothing serious." Sara simply shrugged.

"That's what all you Helldivers say."

"We're super soldiers, what do you expect?" Scott chuckled.

Two minutes passed as Lexi evaluated Sara. Finally, she cleared her as well.

"Alright, you're both clear for duty." She finished.

A sudden loud creaking noise echoed through the med bay, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Scott asked cautiously.

The whole place suddenly shook violently causing everyone to lose their balance. Right before they could hit the ground however, they suddenly found themselves floating in mid-air.

"What's going on?"

" _Gravity systems offline. Hold one moment."_ Said EDI.

A small shake followed and the gravity reset. Everyone fell back onto the floor along with anything else that hadn't been strapped down.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

Sara nodded as she helped Lexi up.

At that moment, a female came from the speakers.

" _This is the Pathfinder, mission teams continue preparations. Ryders, report to the bridge."_

"You'd better get moving. We can handle things here." Said Lexi.

The two Ryders simply nodded and made their way to the bridge.

* * *

The atmosphere on the bridge was just as tense with everyone busy at stations assessing what had happened.

The Arkanes were a race that definitely stood out compared to other sentient life forms in the Milky Way. They were only sentient race that came close to insects. In fact, their faces alone resembled an Earth Mantis. Unlike Mantises though, they had much smaller eyes, almost to the point of having more human like eyes. These eyes were also more to the front of their heads, unlike on a mantis were they were at the back.

Though some mistake them for being just as fragile as an insect, they were anything but. Though their skin did not look it, it was actually very tough. If someone tried to stab them with a knife for example, it'd take at least two hits and that would be just to draw blood.

They were a very physically strong race. Nowhere near as strong as Krogan, but stronger than the average human. And it certainly showed. Physique wise, they were quite well built. Broad shoulders, a definite v shape in their backs and arms that while not considered huge, were enough to look strong.

Even the females were just as well built. In fact, body wise, it was difficult to tell genders apart. The only features that differentiated the females was that they tended to be a few inches shorter and also had more smoother and slightly smaller heads, whereas the males usually had rougher and larger heads with a few ridges.

The Arkanes did not technically have feet. Instead they had another pair of hands as feet. Given also that they had two thumbs on their hands, this seemed to work well for them. It did also mean that Arkanes could potentially hang upside down from a ceiling if they had something to grab onto. Popular superstitions were that they could walk on walls, but that wasn't technically possible. They could if there railings or something to grab onto though, but smooth surfaces were impossible.

Stood in the centre of everything was the Vadazar's captain, Malak Draanok.

"Report."

"Damage sustained, but appears minor at best." One of the crew replied.

"Any casualties?" Malak asked.

"None to report. Minor injuries at very most. All cryo pods remain intact."

"That was too close."

At that moment, the doors opened again and in stepped the Pathfinder. Veelak Kharasall was just as the Ryder remembered her. Dark green skin, scar over her left eye, a mandible missing on the left of her face, and a birthmark on her neck which she sometimes covered with a scarf. At 400 years old she was definitely a veteran by the standards of any race.

"What's our situation, Captain?" she asked.

"Minimal damage at most. We got lucky." Malak replied.

"What's our position?"

"We're not sure yet. Sensors are still recalibrating…" a crew member replied. "There. We have telemetry."

There was a long pause. The crew member seemed shocked as he looked at his instruments.

"Captain… I don't know how to tell you this… but we're way off course."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not even in the right system."

"What?!"

"How the hell did this happen?!"

"I honestly don't know, captain. But somehow we've come out in the Eriksson system."

A long silence fell over the bridge. It was one for them to be off course to the point of not being lined with their destination, but to be so off course that they were in the wrong system altogether…

"Captain, we're picking up something on the sensors." One of the crew interrupted, breaking the silence. "It's a ship."

As their course altered around the cloud (or whatever it was) it revealed a very surprising sight.

"No, its… it's an ark. Captain… it's the Hyperion."

Sure enough, there was the human ark.

"My god."

"What happened to it?"

"Must have hit this dark energy cloud like we did. Only their ark isn't as tough."

"Certainly doesn't look in good shape."

"The ark's sustained heavy damage, multiple systems are offline, engines are damaged… It's practically stranded."

"Any life signs?"

"Unknown yet."

"Captain, we're getting signal from the Hyperion. They've got us on their sensors and are trying to contact us."

"Put them through."

"Yes, sir."

An image of the Hyperion's bridge appeared on the screen in front. Close up to the screen was a human woman. Scott and Sara recognized her as Captain Dunn, captain of the Hyperion.

"This is Captain Draanok of the Vadazar, we're receiving your signal and have your ark in sight." Malak said.

" _Thank god. We need immediate assist. Our ark's been damaged by this cloud and we're stranded until we can repair It."_ said Dunn.

"We can dock with your ark and help with repairs. Also get you away from this cloud." Said Malak.

"Thank you, Captain."

* * *

As the two arks docked, most the Hyperion's crew had been brought aboard to be treated for injuries and trade supplies.

Dunn then came aboard as well. Following behind her was none other than Alec and his second whom Scott remembered was Cora Harper, having met her just prior to the ark launch.

"I can't tell you how grateful we all are. If you hadn't shown up…" said Dunn.

"Why are you even here? As I recall, this wasn't the system your ark was meant to arrive in." Alec asked.

"Even we don't know. Somehow our ark ended up way off course." Sara replied.

"Well it's fortunate you did. You've probably saved a lot of lives today." Said Cora.

" _Captain, the arks are clearing the cloud. We have a visual. You're gonna want to see this."_ A voice said over the speakers.

* * *

Returning to the bridge, everyone found themselves gazing upon an unwelcome sight. Ahead of them lay a planet, and the cloud looked worryingly as though it had infected it or something.

"My god." Dunn said in shock. "Is that… our golden world?"

"That's habitat 7. New earth, if we're lucky." Said Alec. "All our long range scanners told us it was in the green zone, perfect for human settlement."

"What happened to it?" Cora asked rhetorically.

"Are you sure about those scans?" Scott asked.

"It's a good question." Said Dunn.

"Things can change, it's been 600 years." Alec simply replied.

"EDI, what can you tell us?" Veelak asked.

" _The energy from the phenomenon is dampening sensors. Current conditions are unknown."_ EDI replied.

There was a pause before Alec spoke.

"We're stranded for now until our ark's fixed. In the meantime, we need to know if this place is safe harbour."

"You're going down there?" Veelak asked in surprise.

"Like I said, we've nothing else to do until our arks repaired. Might as well make use of the time." Said Alec. "I'm not asking your own team to join us, Veelak. But we'd certainly benefit from your help."

"A fair point." Veelak sighed. "I'll have own my team ready in a few minutes."

"Harper, the rest of the team should be awake by now. Have them ready in five." Said Alec.

"Yes, sir."

With that, Alec and Cora both left.

"A stubborn one, isn't he." Said Dunn.

"Your guess is as good as ours. We may be related, but I still haven't figured him out." Said Scott.

"I understand your last meeting with him was... unpleasant."

"That's putting it mildly." Said Sara, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Anyway, we'll be joining them on the ground. Get suited up." Said Veelak.

"Roger that."

* * *

As Scott finished securing his helmet in place, he took a moment to move around to make sure there wasn't any stiffness anywhere while his suit finished diagnostics.

Scott hadn't don't too much in terms of customizing his armour. There were however several noticeable additions he'd made. Chief among them was the scarf he wore around his neck and the cape on his back. Other minor additions were a few extra ammo pouches, a knife sheathed on his chest, and an antenna used to better monitor outside atmosphere.

It was fair to say he had a definite explorer like look to him.

"Armour still functioning?" Sara asked, finishing her own diagnostics.

Sara meanwhile had a different look which better suited her class. Whilst Scott was a soldier class, Sara was an engineer. She worse various different pieces of equipment on her armour. Most noticeable were the deployable turrets on her back, a folded up drone strapped to her belt, various grenades on her belt, arms, shoulders and legs, small ammo chances which she could deploy in combat, and a flame thrower mounted internally into her right gauntlet.

Internally, as an Engineer Sara also had an enhanced shield capacitor, a slightly more sophisticated omni tool, and a factory overclocked suit computer, enabling her to work a bit faster.

"Like I only wore it yesterday." Scott replied.

" _All primary systems online. Clear to proceed."_ Said the voice of the suit's computers.

Scott couldn't help but notice the occasional glances Cora was giving them as she finished putting on her own gear.

"You know we can see you staring, right, Harper?" Sara said.

"Sorry. I've just… never seen a Helldiver in the flesh before." Cora apologised, slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"First time for everything." Scott joked, causing Sara to snigger slightly.

With the suit up complete, they now began equipping their weapons.

Scott being a soldier of course had no shortage of variety in his loadout.

A traditional M-76 Revenant assault rifle, ever so slightly modified by the Helldivers with two drum magazines, thus increasing the ammunition count to a very high number, an added scope for aiming, a laser pointer for extra aiming, certain materials swapped out for lighter ones, a grenade launcher attachment and a barrel attachment which could also function as a silencer if need be.

An M-13 Raptor sniper rifle with the same modifications, and an N7 Hurricane as his sidearm.

Sara meanwhile, who preferred to stay light due to the heavy equipment she needed to carry, stuck to X-5 Ghost, an M-12 Locust SMG and an M-5 Phalanx pistol.

Having a melee weapon was also required for all Helldivers. Even if they didn't use it that much, it was compulsory for them to carry at least some kind of physical melee weapon.

In Scott's case, he'd gone for a standard issue sword. Short in length for practical carrying and ideally designed for close quarter fighting.

Sara meanwhile had a silver tonfa baton. Whilst not lethal on its own, it did have a retractable blade inside should she ever have the need to do more than simply damage.

"Quite a lot firepower for a Pathfinder team." Said Cora observantly.

"Standard procedure for all Helldivers, explorers or no. We don't plan on using them." Said Sara.

"Then why bring that much?" Cora asked.

"Better to have something and not need it, then to need something and not have It." said Scott.

Cora couldn't' help but smile as she agreed with that.

"Truer words were never spoken."

* * *

As the Helldiver dropship left the Vadazar's docking bay, Scott and Sara finally got a glimpse of the two arks together. The Hyperion's damage looked even worse form out here. What's more, they got an even bigger look at the energy cloud both arks had hit.

"That cloud is huge." Said Sara

" _Sensors appear to register it as an unstable mass of dark energy."_ Said EDI.

"Hold tight, we're getting some turbulence." The pilot said as the dropship started to shake a bit. Scott and Sara

" _Gravity anomalies detected."_ Said EDI.

"We're clear, accelerating to cruising speed."

For a moment, the shuttle was bathed in an orange glow as it entered the planet's atmosphere. When it finally cleared though, they found themselves looking upon a planet that looked nothing like what they'd expected.

"Holy shit." Said Scott.

" _Shuttle 2, are you seeing this?"_

"Affirmative. Doesn't look liveable to me." Said Sara.

"Stay on course to the landing sight." Said Veelak.

A further surprise then greeted them as they floated past several rocks just hovering in mid-air.

"Errr, mountains are floating?" Sara asked, making sure she wasn't the only one seeing this.

Then they caught sight of something else. What looked like some kind of man made structure was visible in the distance.

"What's that?"

"That has to be advanced engineering." Said Sara.

" _Hyperion, this is the Pathfinder, we've got evidence of an advanced civilization."_ Alec said over the comm.

"Has anyone seen us?" Scott asked cautiously.

"What if they're not friendly?" Sara asked with concern.

"Keep that talk to yourself." Said Veelak. "We stick to protocol. Do not fire unless fired upon."

The dropship suddenly shook so violently it caused Scott and Sara to nearly fall over.

"What the he…"

"Lightning strike!" the pilot yelled as the dropship shook again.

The door was then suddenly ripped off as the dropship began spinning out of control, the pulling force pulling Sara out.

"SARA!" Scott yelled as he managed to grab onto something.

As he tried to reach for her hand however, the dropship shook again causing both of them to fall right out. Scott lost sight of Sara as he tried to steady himself. He attempted to activate his jump jet, but it didn't respond.

" _Jump jet malfunction."_

"NOT NOW!"

Scott could only hope and pray in his head as the ground kept getting closer and closer…

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Hope you liked the new take I've put on this. I'm just getting started. Until the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2, Clearing the Air

**Tada! Chapter 2! Only days after the first! :)**

 **Came to the realization that are certain things I thought I had to do that I now realize I don't have to, so that's speeded writing up tremendously.**

 **I know this and the first chapter probably feel a bit short, which I agree with. I'm sure though later ones will end up being a bit longer.**

 **Anyway, I'll let you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Clearing the Air**

Sara just managed to activate her jump jet in time to slow her descent. She ended up though hitting a nearby rock causing her to lose balance. Finally the rolling stopped as hit the ground really hard. Thankfully, her armour pretty much absorbed the entire impact.

"Ow."

Slowly bringing herself back onto her feet, she checked to make sure there was no significant damage to her suit or its systems. With the check completed, she then checked her comms. With those however, not so much luck.

"This is Ryder 1, come in." she said. No response. "Vadazar? EDI? Anyone there?"

Nothing but static.

"Dammit! Fucking comms!" she swore.

She then noticed movement off to her left. Scott had also just landed like her.

"Scott!" she yelled as she ran up to her brother and helped him up. "You alright?"

"I've had softer landings." Scott groaned.

"Yeah, some of those were on me." Said Sara.

"I said I was sorry about that."

The two took a moment to look around. The entire planet looked nothing like what had bene promised. It was completely unliveable. Rocks floating, lightning and mostly unattractive rocky surfaces and planets.

"This is Ryder 2, is anyone there?" said Scott as he too tried his comms.

"I already tried. All comm channels are dead." Said Sara.

"Well that's just great." Scott complained. "What about the others? Did anyone else make it?"

"I've no idea. You saw the dropship spilt in two… no idea what happened to the Hyperion one." Sara replied. "So much for a welcome wagon."

"Yeah. No way in hell this home."

"We should get to higher ground. See if anyone else is alive."

"Good idea."

Jumping over ravens and manoeuvring through caves, the two Helldivers finally made their way to higher ground. As Scott helped Sara up however they laid eyes on a new sight. Ahead was some kind of large tower like structure. The lightning seemed to be striking it regularly.

"What the hell is that?" Sara asked.

"It's not a hotel, that's for sure. Nothing around here makes any sense." Said Scott.

As they started making their way downhill, Sara then noticed something else.

"Scott, look."

Scott looked in the direction his sister was indicating. Sure enough, there was some shuttle wreckage along with a man in full armour rested against it. The fact that he was doing that obviously indicated that he was injured, otherwise he wouldn't not have lingered. The suit's computers identified him as Fisher.

"That's one of the crew from the Hyperion."

Their immediate first reaction was to help him. As they were about to however, Sara suddenly noticed something.

"Wait! Get down!"

This time, it was something different. Not a structure, or a floating mountain… but a life form.

Two large figures, humanoid in appearance, appeared to be searching the area. They were armed with guns, which was reason alone for concern. Their overall appearance didn't give the impression of peacefulness either. Their bulky and armoured bone like appearance at the very least suggested they could at the very least fight back if engaged.

"What the shit?" said Sara as she and Scot took cover out of sight.

"I don't want to make early judgements, but they don't look friendly." Said Scott.

"I know, but at the very least we should try to communicate. We only get one shot at "hello" with them." Said Sara.

"Hope you're right."

The two slowly stood back up again, making sure to keep their hands and arms where these things could see them.

"Slow and easy. Only engage if we have to." Said Sara as they slowly made their way down the hill.

One of the creatures appeared to trying to interrogate Fisher, whilst the other kept guard. It soon caught sight of the two armoured humans slowly approaching.

"That one's seen us."

It raised its gun at them and spoke in some unknown language which neither of them could understand.

"We can't understand you." Said Scott.

"We're not here to fight! That man's with us!" said Sara.

One again though, the creature spoke in the unknown language. It raised its gun a little more when Scott and Sara were almost within arm's length. That was clear signal to the two Helldivers that it was telling them to stop and that they'd come close enough.

Compliantly, they remained where they were.

"What's that other one doing?"

The one that had been trying to interrogate Fisher than raised its gun. To the surprise and shock of the twins, it then hit Fisher continuously with the butt of the gun.

"They're beating him!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Scott yelled as he stepped forward, intending to stop this.

The other creature immediately yelled and opened fire. Scott and Sara both dove their cover and unholstered their weapons. Immediately, they returned fire. A shot from the enemy caught Sara on the shoulder, but her armour plating took the worst of it and didn't pierce her skin.

Seizing her chance when the enemy temporarily ceased firing, the engineer popped out of cover and fired right at the creature. Since it had failed to take cover, several shots hit it right in the head. Scot meanwhile was pinned by the one engaging him. It made the mistake however of advancing on him. Once it was close enough, Scott suddenly grabbed it; pulled it over the rock he'd been taking cover behind, threw it to the floor and sank his omni blade right in.

"That's it." he said.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Sara asked, running up to Fisher.

"I'll live. Thought I was a goner." Fisher replied. "Thanks for stepping in."

"They attacked you unprovoked and shot at us first. At least we can definitely say we weren't the aggressors." Said Scott.

"We still don't know what they wanted." Said Fisher.

"Who says we'd even understand? Or they'd understand us?" said Sara. "We're the aliens here."

"Well, one thing we know for sure is that they have firepower to equal ours." Said Scott, brushing off ash from where said firepower had scorched the armour on the side of his left arm.

"No kidding." Said Sara. She then turned back to Fisher. "Do you know if there any other survivors?"

"They're gone. Kirkland and Greer went looking for help." Fisher replied.

"Let's get you up." Sara said as she tried to help Fisher up.

"Agh! My leg! I think it's broken. You two should go on without me. Strong as you are, I'll only slow you down." Said Fisher.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just find us help."

Scott meanwhile was examining the dead bodies of whatever these creatures were.

"What are these things?" he said to himself as he activated his omni tool.

" _Scanning."_ His suit's computer said.

"Well, they're DNA based and their armour reads as some kind of bone. The genetics though are all over the place." He said as he observed the results.

"Engineered maybe?" Sara asked.

"Without a more in depth analysis or help from EDI, I don't know."

* * *

They continued on through the ravine. Soon they caught sight of another crew member. Unfortunately, he too had bene found by these creatures… and they had him at gunpoint.

"There's another survivor." Said Sara.

Before they had a chance to try and act however, the creature fired.

"They shot him!"

This time, the two Helldivers didn't wait and both opened fire. The fight was over within seconds.

"Yeah. No vital signs. Just shot in cold blood." Sara said with regret as she examined the body.

"He was surrendering. Why kill him?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"Who can say? We still know nothing about their motives." Said Sara. "We'll let the Hyperion crew know to come back for his body once we find them. Let's keep moving."

* * *

As they continued further, even finding an odd looking alien facility along the way as well as another survivor that this time they managed to save, they then spotted a more familiar sight.

"Hey, look! Flares!" said Sara.

"Hopefully that's the others." Said Scott.

As they began heading in the direction however something large suddenly leapt at them out of nowhere. Some kind of dog like quadruped. Like these other creatures it an armoured bone like appearance.

"What the fu…"

The thing tackled Sara to the ground but she managed to grab onto its head to stop it from biting her. This gave Scott enough time to draw his sword and stab the creature right in its head.

"Well… its dead." Sara panted as she pushed the thing off. "How'd it do that? It cloaked like we do."

"It's organic. No sign of technology." Said Scott as he scanned the body.

"So the cloaking is biological?"

"There's no other way."

* * *

" _SOS on frequency 154.3. Anyone there?"_

"That's Harper!" said Sara.

"Cora, we read you. You're alive!" said Scott.

" _Shuttle repairs are underway, but we're surrounded!"_

"We're on our way!"

* * *

It looked almost like the shuttle was about to be overrun just as the two Ryder's arrived.

"We've got your back!" said Scott as he and Sara opened fire.

"They're trying to pin us down!" said Cora as she gunned down one of the aliens.

With the Helldivers now having entered the fray, the tide quickly turned and the enemy fill quickly.

"Cavalry to the rescue. Nice to see you two." Said Dr Carlyle.

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asked.

"Still in one piece. You got here just in time." Cora replied.

"Where's our father?" Sara asked.

"He went scouting ahead while we fixed the shuttle."

"Did these things try talking to you at all?"

"Barely a word, then started shooting. What about you?"

"They fired on us first too. They left us no choice but to defend ourselves."

At that moment there was the sound of engines as a larger alien dropship came into view.

"Oh hell… enemy ship on the way!"

Surprisingly, both Scott and Sara did not seem concerned by this. They simply cast looks at each other, then activated their omni tools.

Much to everyone else's surprise, both Helldivers fired a massive plasma shot from some kind of cannons mounted to an articulated arm on their shoulders. Both shots hit the dropship sending it spinning out of control and crashing nearby.

"Problem solved." Scott shrugged casually.

"Why can't **we** have one of those?" said Cora admirably.

One alien had been thrown from the dropship and had landed near them. It was barely on the ground for a minute though before one of the Initiative soldiers emptied his entire magazine into it, despite it already being dead.

"Liam! Enough!" Cora ordered.

"Right. It's just… these assholes attacked us for no reason." Liam Kosta said.

"This isn't the time to lose control." Said Scott sternly.

Liam very quickly shot the last of his rounds into the body one final time.

"Now I feel better."

"Did you find any of the others?" Cora asked.

"Fisher's wounded but sitting tight. Greer's with him… but our dropship's scrap." Sara explained.

They were interrupted however when they noticed rocks starting to float around them. They'd learned now this was an early warning of lighting about to hit. They could easily move out of the way, but Dr Carlyle was tending to a wounded soldier, and she couldn't be moved in time.

"Oh shit." Scott cursed.

"Take cover! Take cover!" Sara yelled.

Cora however instead stood over Dr Carlyle and the wounded soldier.

"Hang on!"

She then, to everyone astonishment, conjured a biotic barrier around them, shielding them all from the lightning as it struck.

"I didn't know you were a biotic." Said Liam.

"Don't worry. It's not contagious." Said Cora, dropping her barrier once the lightning stopped.

"Before they attacked, I… I managed to fix our comms." The wounded soldier managed to say.

"You're a lifesaver. Now just take it easy." Said Cora.

Scott and Sara immediately rechecked their own comm channels. Sure enough, they were back online.

" _Connection re-established. Are you alright, Ryders?"_ they heard EDI's voice ask.

"We're good. Thanks for asking." Said Scott, relieved to hear EDI's voice again, even if it was only an AI voice.

" _You have incoming transmission from Pathfinder Veelak."_

A full hologram of Veelak appeared in Scott and Sara's hands whilst Cora got the message on her omni tool.

" _Ryders. Good to see you in one piece. I'm here with your father."_

Sure enough, Alec could be seen in the background.

"Is he okay?" Sara asked.

" _I'm fine. What's our status?"_ said Alec.

"We're here with Liam and Cora." Scott replied.

"We have wounded crew. The good news is our shuttle's been repaired. We can get back to the arks." Said Cora.

" _Not with these storms. It's too risky to fly."_ Said Alec.

"Our wounded can't wait much longer!" Sara objected.

" _She's right, Alec. I assume you have something in mind?"_ said Veelak.

" _If the storm's the problem, then lets solve the problem."_ Said Alec.

"We're talking about weather." Said Scott.

" _And I may have an idea about that. Rendezvous at our coordinates, we'll…"_

" _They've spotted us!"_ Veelak interrupted as the connection abruptly cut off.

"Sir! Sir!" Cora yelled. "Can you two manage alone?"

"I can keep her stable, for a while." Dr Carlyle replied.

"Let's move then."

* * *

Tracing Alec's signal led them to what appeared to be the tower they'd seen earlier. It was surrounded however by some kind of energy field being generated by some smaller structures of some kind.

Alec and Veelak were crouched down in a nearby cave overlooking the whole thing.

"Sir…"

"Stay low." Said Alec.

Down below were more of those aliens, patrolling the area.

"Who are these guys?" Cora asked.

"Visitors. Just like us. I don't' think they're native to the planet." Said Alec.

"They're not. Scott and I found an abandoned lab. Like they've been studying this place." Said Sara.

"Good scouting work, you two." Said Veelak.

"It seemed important." Scott shrugged.

"Sir, you said you had an idea about the weather?" Cora asked.

"It's the dark energy cloud the Hyperion and Vadazar hit. It's affecting the whole planet, interfering with that." Said Alec, indicating to the tower.

"EDI says the tower is in a feedback loop with the cloud. Together, they're disrupting the entire climate." Veelak explained.

"Which suggests if we can get in there and shut it down…" Alec started.

"The lightning goes away." Liam finished.

"And the shuttle can get us out of here, in theory. We just need to get past them." Said Alec.

"We're banking on science we don't really know. Do we even know for certain if we can… change the tower like that?" Scott asked, not expecting to get an answer.

"We haven't much choice." Said Veelak. "Our priority right now though, is getting through that energy field surrounding the tower, not to mention more of those things."

"I've been working on that. We just need to change the math." Said Alec, activating his omni tool.

A nearby rod was suddenly struck by the lightning which then travelled all the way to the small structures, destroying both them and the fields they were generating.

"Unorthodox, but effective." Veelak shrugged. "Let's go."

"Push ahead to the structure!" Alec yelled.

"Ryders, set your plasma cannons to auto!" Veelak ordered.

* * *

"We're clear."

"It's not over yet. We need to get through that door over there!" said Alec.

" _Warning! Hostiles incoming!"_ the suit's computers warned them.

"There's more on the way!" Scott said.

"Cover me. I need to decipher the language." Said Alec.

"Alright. Scott, you and Cora cover the right. Sara and Liam, take the left. I'll cover Alec." Veelak ordered.

"Affirmative."

The aliens kept on coming, but both sides kept them at bay. One or stragglers broke through, but they stood little chance against Veelak.

"Hurry up, Alec! We can't hold them off all day!" the Arkane groaned, dodging several shots.

"Just a little longer! SAM's almost finished decrypting." Said Alec.

"Well tell that AI to hurry the fuck up!"

* * *

"Clear for now!" said Sara.

"That did it! It's a security override. I'll try to open to door from here!" said Alec.

The door opened slightly, but then stopped.

"Damn it! It's jammed!"

"You two, help him. We'll keep a lookout!" said Veelak

"You really think this is gonna work?" Scott asked as he and Sara helped Alec open the door.

"I don't know yet. SAM's decoded part of the language. Now we'll see if I can have a conversation." Said Alec.

"Who do you plan on talking to?" Scott asked.

"More like "what." I think it's automated."

Alec walked up to what looked like some kind of holo display of an odd looking triangle. Scot and Sara kept their distance and their weapons ready just in case

"SAM, begin translation." Alec said as he raised his hand towards the hologram. "Let's see what we have."

The twins watched as an orange hologram looking almost similar to a mystical cloud began to spread from Alec's hand as it interfaced with the hologram.

A sound behind them startled them and they spun round, guns raised. Instead however, they were treated to the sight of clear skies. It had actually worked.

"I'll be dammed… its working!" said Alec as he and the twins made their way back outside. "There's hope, at least."

"You may actually be right." Said Scott, sounding just as amazed.

Before anyone could say anything more however, they were quite literally swept off their feet as some kind of cloud shot out from inside the tower, the force of sending them all flying.

Scott temporarily managed to grab onto something, but his grip slipped. When he finally hit the ground however, things got worse. He heard the unmistakable sound of metal breaking. The natural human reflex made him shut his eyes as I happened. When he opened them again he found that either a sharp rock or something had torn a huge gash right in his helmet. He realized to his horror that he was now exposed to the hazardous air, and was breathing it in.

"Oh shit!"

In the distance he could see an orange light. Slowly, Alec came into view, limping.

"Repeat, we need an emergency extraction now!" he said into his omni tool.

" _They're spinning up the shuttle! ETA is three, maybe four minutes!"_ said Cora over the comms.

"We don't have that long." Said Alec, kneeling down in front of Scott who now sounded close to choking. "Take off your helmet. Quickly!"

Given the current situation, Scott didn't have much choice and allowed the seals on his helmet to disengage, allowing Alec to remove it. Alec then took off his own helmet and placed it on Scott.

"Deep breaths!"

Scott tried to ask what the hell his father was doing, but he could feel his grip on reality fading as his vision went dark and he passed out.

* * *

Scott's eyes opened so suddenly he felt as though he'd been awakened from a nightmare.

"Oh my head." He groaned as he sat up.

He now realized he was no longer on Habitat 7. He was in some kind of room.

" _Are you alright, Scott?"_ he suddenly heard EDI ask him.

"I think so." Scott replied.

The Helldiver further looked around. He now saw he was in EDI's main AI core. This was an obvious sign he was back on board the Vadazar as that was only possible place EDI's core was. He also now became aware that he wasn't wearing his suit or his father's helmet. They'd been removed.

He had little reason to worry though. He was back on board the Vadazar after all, so it probably meant it had been removed safely by the Arkanes. It was he looked around more hen then spotted his suit behind him. It appeared to be plugged into EDI's core directly with cables and from the looks of the screens next to it some kind of data was being transferred or exchanged.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

" _You were unconscious for several hours due to exposure to the planet's atmosphere."_ EDI replied.

"Scott!"

Scot only had a second to react before Sara suddenly flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Everyone get up here. Scott's awake!" she said into her omni tool after she'd finally let go of her brother. "Who were talking to?"

"EDI, of course." Scott replied, sounding a little surprised that his sister had asked that.

"I didn't hear her." Sara said, sounding puzzled.

At that moment, the doors opened and Cora, Lexi and Liam all walked in.

"You're up." Said Cora with relief.

Lexi meanwhile raised her hand.

"Look here." She said, slowly moving the omni tool as a sight test. "And here."

"Where's Dad?" Scott asked once Lexi had finished.

Silence fell over the room as everyone looked unsure how to respond. Sara hung her head, a sad look on her face. It didn't take Scott long to work it out.

"Oh shit." He sighed.

"It was your life or his. And he chose you." Said Cora. "I'm sorry. I know this must be a blow for you two."

"Honestly, we weren't close. I personally never knew him growing up." Said Scott.

"I know he could be… distant. But he once said that when his time came, he wanted to go out among stars no one had seen before." Said Cora.

"Why are we in EDI's AI core?" Scott asked.

" _It was necessary for your suit to be connected directly for the transference."_ EDI explained.

"Transference?" Scott asked with confusion.

" _Your father authorized the transfer of the role of Pathfinder to you?"_

"What?! But that's supposed to be Cora." Said Scott in surprise.

"It should be, but in reality, you're the new Pathfinder, Scott." Said Cora.

"You can't be serious!"

"What's the matter? I think you're up for It." said Liam in what Scott found to be a rather annoyingly unwanted supporting way.

"You don't even know me! I haven't done any training for this role and I'm not even part of the same team! What the fuck was my father thinking?!" Scott practically yelled in anger. "Cora was next in line, she should be Pathfinder!"

"It's what your father wanted. I won't stand in the way." Said Cora.

"How can you be okay with this?! You're more qualified than I am!" Scott yelled, even more loudly to the point where he made everyone else jump. "Is there any way to transfer to her? I don't want this."

"Arguing about it isn't going to change it, Scott. This is how things are." Said Cora, more sternly this time.

"Fine. Just don't expect to respond to that title with pride." Scott said bitterly.

"I know this is tough, but… we need to start thinking about the next step. A lot of people are counting on us." Said Cora.

"Whatever your father did with that tower, it saved the day. Some sort of atmosphere scrubber." Said Lexi.

"The energy cloud thinned out and the Hyperion's up and running again now. Both arks on their way to the really point now. Should be at the Nexus soon." Said Cora.

"The twins need to rest first." Lexi insisted. "Scott's only just woken up and we still need to know if Sara's shutdown caused any harm."

"They have two hours. We need our Pathfinder for this." Said Cora as she, Liam and Lexi left.

Now it was just Scott and Sara, along with EDI.

"What was that about a "shutdown?" Scott asked with concern.

"It's difficult to explain. You know how all the other arks have the SAM AI in them which requires an implant to use. Dad was no different. Apparently when they transfer the role of Pathfinder it… does something to the AI connection. Links them to the AI on a different level." Sara explained.

"Please tell me I have not had an implant put inside me." Scott said abruptly. "Because if I have, I'm gonna kill whoever had it put it in."

"No. Fortunately it's not like that for you." Said Sara reassuringly. "Dad attempted the same transfer but he forgot you don't have an implant, or SAM for that matter. It caused some complications. It played havoc with your suits systems while everything was being sorted out. It kept rejecting the SAM AI because of unauthorized access. Eventually, EDI got it all sorted out."

"EDI?"

" _The Pathfinder role has been unlocked for your suit like it would be with any Helldiver. Due to transference, you have gained the access that your father had to the technology on habitat 7."_ EDI explained.

"So you're saying I can now do what he did?" Scott asked.

"We can **both** can apparently." Sara said, sounding as though she still didn't believe it.

"What do you mean?"

"We're still not sure how this happened, but apparently the privileges were granted to me too. Because it requires use of the some deep layer protocols in a Helldiver's armour, it caused both yours and mine to shut down while it reconfigured and reset." Sara explained. "I'm not Pathfinder like you though."

"Is that why is it you couldn't hear EDI before? She very clearly spoke to me when I woke up." Scott asked.

" _I was speaking to you on our private channel. All Pathfinders have a private channel with their AIs. In this case, Helldiver Pathfinders have a comm channel separate to the others."_ EDI explained. This time though Sara heard her as well.

"Well I guess that answers all questions at least." Said Scot contently. "What about Veelak?"

"She's fine. She made it back and she's still Pathfinder for the Helldivers and Arkanes." Sara replied. "She wasn't happy though when she heard you'd been made Pathfinder for humanity. It was one thing for Dad to pick you over Cora, but to pick someone on a completely different team and ark without permission… as I said, she's really not happy about it."

"Can't say I blame." Said Scott crossly.

"I know this isn't what you want, and you're probably pissed at dad for forcing this on you, but just don't forget that he saved your life." Said Sara supportingly as she sat down next to Scott and put her arm around him.

"I know." Scott sighed. "I may not have been that close to him… but I never would've wanted him to die like that either."

"Me too." Said Sara as she and Scott hugged one another. "But whatever happens, we'll see it through together."

"Thanks, Sara." Scott smiled.

"I'll leave you to rest." Said Sara as she stood up and wet to leave. "Oh by the way, we recovered your helmet and it's been repaired, just in case you were wondering.

* * *

The Kett bowed as their great Archon approached. The events of today had been revolutionary for them. An alien, of all things, had essentially done the impossible. They did not know how, but somehow it had interfaced with technology that they couldn't and had changed the weather.

In the Archon's company was another figure. This one though was no Kett, but neither was it one of the aliens they had seen today either.

Known to them only as The Dark One this… ally, if he could be called that, that was tall dark shadowy figure surrounded by both dark red fire and black smoke, obscuring his appearance to the point of making him completely unrecognizable.

The Kett were not known to work with complete strangers, but this one interested the Archon greatly. So he tolerated the stranger's presence. Plus, he and The Dark One shared a common interest, the alien technology. Both sought to learn more about it. How it worked, what it did, and perhaps even how to use and control it.

They had been studying it for years, and yet an alien had suddenly arrived out of nowhere and had done what they had failed to do in all that time? It would be enough to make anyone take notice.

The Archon observed the hologram that had been recorded. He watched closely as the helmeted figure raised its hand. Mimicking it almost perfectly, he did the same. Several seconds passed however, and nothing happened. This now left the Archon with even more questions. What had this alien had they didn't?

As the Archon turned to leave, a nearby soldier got his attention.

"There's more." The soldier said. "The one who did this was not alone."

A second hologram then appeared behind the original. The Kett were surprised by this one. Even the Archon couldn't help but feel the same. He and his kind had seen these things before. The appearance and stories of these things had been described in great detail to them by none other The Dark One.

Sure enough, the shadowy figure observed the hologram of the armoured figure with great interest.

"It's one of them, isn't it? The ones you call "Helldivers." The soldier asked.

"They do not matter. Find the one who activated the vault! That is all I care about." The Archons aid uncaringly as he left.

The Dark One remained though, still eyeing the hologram of the Helldiver intently. All this time… and he thought he would never lay his eyes upon such a sight again.

He then addressed every single Kett gathered round. His voice echoed around the chamber in an almost demonic way, sounding as though it was coming from the depths of hell itself.

" **Do not worry yourself with this revelation. If the Helldivers have indeed arrived here, when they surface again… we will deal with them."**

* * *

 **So... Kett aren't the only danger...**

 **I wouldn't necessarily be surprised if some people manage to guess who The Dark One is. But one can hope I guess.**

 **Chapter 3 I imagine will be soon. See you then.**


	3. Chapter 3, The Nexus

**Here we are then, chapter 3. Little more for me to say really. I can hint though you'll see an interesting cameo in this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Nexus**

Ahead lay their destination. The Nexus, the intended Andromeda equivalent of the Citadel.

"Good to see you on your feet. We're at the Nexus." Said Captain Malak as Scott, Sara, Veelak, Cora and Liam all made their way onto the bridge.

"Let's hope they've had better luck." Said Scott.

"Starting our approach now. Nexus control, this is Ark Vadazar requesting docking clearance." Said the pilot.

A long silence passed.

"I'm only getting their automated approach channel, not a live person."

" _Vadazar, this is Hyperion. Its possible there's something wrong with our comms. We're not getting a response, only automated channel."_ Captain Dunn said through the comms.

"There's nothing wrong with your comms, Hyperion. We're getting it too." Said Malak.

" _Well like it or not, we're here."_

"Take us in."

As the two arks went further in, they began to notice how several parts of the station appeared to still be under construction.

"Construction should've been finished by now." Said Cora.

"I've a bad feeling about this." Said Sara.

Scott though cast her look.

"Sorry."

"Green across the board. Docking initiated."

"All right. We got here. Good luck, Pathfinders." Said Malak.

* * *

"I'll be nice to see some friendly faces this time." Said Scott as they waited fro the tram to arrive at its destination.

"The Nexus runs a support crew. Just enough to finish building the station and provide safe harbour for the arks." Said Cora.

"Means we can start waking our people up." Said Sara.

"They built a bar, right? Gotta have champagne for the welcome party." Said Liam.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kosta." Said Veelak.

"After what we've been through, I could use a buzz."

"We'll bounce back. Real food and a shower are just ahead." Said Cora.

Those words caused an imagine to pop into Scott's head. He was unable to resist the temptation of imaging Cora in a shower.

Sara though it seemed had noticed her brother daydreaming like that. It was hardly the first time.

"Scott." She sighed, keeping her voice down.

"What? She said it." Scott shrugged.

The tram then slowly came to a stop.

"Here we are."

The sight that greeted them was nothing like what they'd expected. The whole place was not only completely deserted, but also almost pitch black.

"Where is everybody?" Veelak asked concernedly.

Several crates and other stuff that didn't look like it belonged there was also scattered throughout the place.

"Well this can't be right." Said Sara.

"It's like everything's on standby." Cora agreed.

They then noticed someone behind some of the crates. He appeared to be working on an open control panel.

"There's a guy." Said Liam.

"Maybe he's got some answers for us." Said Sara. "Hello?"

The worker stood up and turned to face them. He didn't necessarily look surprised to see them. Though he did have a look that said he'd never seen them before.

"We're from Ark Hyperion and Ark Vadazar. We're wondering where everybody went…?" said Veelak.

The worker's expression now turned to surprise and he seemed completely speechless.

"Did he head you?" Liam asked.

"Did you say an "ark"?" the worker finally asked in shock.

"Yeah, we just got in." Sara replied.

"But… we thought you were all dead!" the worker said.

"What?" said Cora in surprise.

"Or captured, or lost in dark space, or…" the worker continued. "But you're here. You have no idea how much this means."

Another voice then joined from out of the darkness.

"I don't believe it…" said an armoured male Turian. "I'm Tiran Kandros. I lead our militia on the Nexus."

"I'm Scott Ryder. This is my sister Sara, Cora Harper, Liam Kosta and Veelak Kharasall." Said Scott.

"I'm sorry for the confusion. Our sensors told us two arks had arrived, but Heleus is notorious for scrambling equipment. We thought you were just another malfunction." Said Kandros.

"Well, we've got two shiploads of people that says we're here." Said Veelak.

"Of course, it's just… You're the first arks we've seen. After a year of waiting and no sign of the others, we shuttered this area and stopped looking." Kandros explained.

"You've been stranded for a year?" Scott asked in surprise.

"Longer. I'll fill you in on the way to Ops Centre."

* * *

It seemed the Hyperion and the Vadazar were not the only ones that got off to a rocky start. When the Nexus had arrived, it too had hit the same dark energy cloud, which they called the Scourge. Whole parts of the station had been lost and many had died. Eventually it had started an armed rebellion leading to dozens of exiles. They too had also had run ins with the same aliens that had been seen on Habitat 7, which were known as the Kett.

Overall, the situation sounded bad.

"You guys go ahead. I'll check out the security situation." Said Liam.

"He was a cop once." Said Cora clearing up the confusion of everyone else.

"You should know our command structure has been fractured. Some of us are filling in for leaders who died." Kandros explained as everyone appeared to be rushing all over the place to their stations. "… and no one was expecting two arks to finally show up, let alone one."

They were then greeted by a male Salarian and human woman.

"The crew of the Hyperion…" the Salarian said, also sounding somewhat surprised.

"Good luck." Said Kandros as he left.

"I'm Jarun Tann, Director on the Initiative. You have no idea how much your arrival means to us." Said the Salarian.

"Not as much as it means to use. We had one hell of a time getting here. Nice to see some friendly faces." Said Scott.

"Hungry faces. Any supplies you can spare would be appreciated." Said the woman.

"This is Foster Addison. She oversees Colonial Affairs." Said Tann. She then turned to Veelak. "Pathfinder Veelak, good to see you."

"Director." Veelak simply said, bowing her head with acknowledgement.

"And the human Pathfinder?" Tann asked.

"You're looking at him." Scott said.

"You're not Alec Ryder."

"My father's dead. He made me his successor."

"Alec… is dead?" Addison said in surprise. "Please understand: the entire Initiative is at risk. None of the golden worlds panned out. They're a bust. And there's been no word from the other arks."

"What happened to them?" Sara asked.

"Unknown. Our supplies are nearly depleted. Rationing bought us some time, but even that's running out." Said Tann.

"We need to find more resources. But that takes people, and we can't wake them up until they have somewhere to live." Said Addison. "Now more than ever, we need Pathfinders."

"You and Veelak are our last hope, Ryder." Said Tann.

"You're in trouble here. We all are. I'd say you need any help you can get." Said Ryder.

"We need qualified help." Said Addison in a somewhat bitter tone.

"The fuck did you just say?" said Veelak aggressively.

"That's no way to treat a guest, Addison." Said a voice.

A female Krogan had suddenly joined them.

"I'm Nackmor Kesh, superintendent of this station. I hope they haven't sacred you off already." She said.

"It's nothing personal. But now isn't the time for on-the-job training." Said Addison.

"At least the Pathfinders here seem willing to try. We could use a fresh perspective." Said Kesh.

"You've heard my concerns. I'll leave you to it." Addison said as she left.

"We're all feeling the pressure." Said Tann. "Let's have a private word in my office, Ryder. We'll discuss giving you a scout ship."

He then turned to Cora.

"I'm happy to work out the details with your associate?"

Cora simply nodded and the two disappeared to Tann's office, leaving just Scott, Sara and Veelak.

"We part ways from here, Ryders. You have a job to do, now I must do mine." Said the Arkane. "With everything in such a mess we need the Helldivers back at full strength, and we need the new Arkane Council awakened for that."

"Good luck, Veelak." Said Scott.

"To you as well."

She shook hands with Scott, then with Sara.

"Take care of your brother." She said with a slight smile.

"I'll certainly try." Sara chuckled.

"Welcome to the nexus." Said Kesh once Veelak had left.

"Thank you for standing up for us there." Said Sara.

"Hope's in short supply here. What little we can find should have a chance to bloom."

"Ma'am, the Hyperion and Vadazar's cores are now online." Said a worker.

"Let me show you two something." Said Kesh as the shutters began to open, revealing the massive view of the nexus and space. "An hour ago, that was all dark. But with the power from the arks, you're keeping the lights on. You have my vote."

"And when the power runs out?" Scott asked.

"You'd best go talk to Director Tann. Make sure that doesn't happen." Kesh replied as she too now left. "And don't be shy… come see me when you have a chance."

* * *

After a few small chats with Addison and Kesh, the Ryders made their way to Tann's office. They entered just as Cora had finished explaining things to the Salarian.

"This is the planet where we landed, Habitat 7. It wasn't even close to liveable." She finished.

"That's been true of every world we've found." Said Tann. He then took notice of the twins. "Ryders, we were discussing your next expedition."

"Good. We were starting to wonder who was in charge around here." Said Scott.

"Director Addison is entitled to her opinion. And mine overrules hers." Said Tann.

"Does she agree with that though?" Scott asked.

"I oversee the entire Initiative, and I've decided to give you a chance to prove yourself. To that end, the Scourge dealt us a serious blow. Whatever it is, our scientists theorize its not natural."

"An artificial energy cloud?" Cora asked.

"It wasn't here when we left the Milky Way. Yet it rendered all the golden worlds unliveable. Then there's the laines you ran into, the Kett. They're obsessed with alien structures we've found scattered around the cluster. They'll do anything to prevent others from accessing them. It seems murder isn't exclusive to the Milky Way." Tann explained. "And now the challenge is to settle a world in spite of all that. This one here… "Eos."

A holo of said planet appeared in front of them.

"How?"

"You need to increase the viability of the planet so we can establish an outpost. Then we can bring more colonists out of stasis. The more colonists we have, the more resources we can gather to support the Nexus. Everything depends on it. There are six worlds to settle."

"Okay… but you said every planet you found is unlivable. So, how do I…"

"A good Pathfinder would relish the challenge of solving it."

"Right. I think I should… go check on things." Said Cora as she left.

"And if I fail, I guess it's no sweat off your back, right? You'll just look for another Pathfinder?" said Scott bitterly.

"Placing bets on people is part of my job. Some of them pay off. Others…"

"The way I see it, you need me. If I pull this off, maybe you'll look like the leader you pretend to be." Scott interrupted.

"Well that was polite." Sara muttered sarcastically.

"But first you have to succeed at being the Pathfinder you pretend to be." Tann said.

"Ouch." Sara mumbled.

"Where's our ship?" Scott asked.

"They're prepping it now, in the docking bay. The coordinates for Eos will be in the computer." Tann explained. "And when you have a moment, we should discuss the missing arks."

"I was wondering about that…"

Scott though was interrupted when he heard a stinging ring in his ears.

"Something wrong?" Tann asked.

" _Ryder, I need to see you in my AI core. Our private comm channel needs attention."_ He heard EDI's voice say over their private channel.

"We're fine. Small comm channel glitch." Scott simply replied.

* * *

Returning to EDI's AI core, they found the AI's holographic avatar waiting for them.

" _Welcome back, Ryders."_ She said. _"I've adjusted my connection to Scott's private comm channel. The glitch you experienced will not happen again."_

"Good to hear." Said Scott.

" _You should also know that in accordance with your father's wishes, you have been given access to all relevant data and knowledge. However, there appears to be an anomaly."_ Said EDI.

"What sort of anomaly?" asked Sara.

" _You father's SAM implant recorded all his memories which in turn are available for you to view using your suit. However it appears that blocks have been placed on certain ones."_ EDI explained.

"Blocks as in encrypted?" Scott asked.

" _Precisely. I am able to decrypt them, but only one can be done at a time, and the decryption process will be very long."_ Said EDI.

"How long for each one?"

" _I am afraid I cannot say. One may take hours, another could take days."_ EDI replied. " _I am ready to begin this decryption any time if you wish it."_

"There's obviously something important about this, you might as well." Said Scott.

" _I will keep you updated on any progress. There is also one more thing, Ryder."_ Said EDI. _"You father insisted that his SAM AI refer to him by his title at all times. Do you wish for me to do the same?"_

"No. I'm fine with things as they are." Said Scott.

" _Very well, Ryder. Unless you have any more question, you're ship is waiting."_ Said EDI.

"I do have one question actually." Said Scott.

" _Specify."_

"I've heard the name EDI before. Are you really the same AI that helped Major Shepard in taking down the Collectors?" Scott asked somewhat eagerly.

" _I am, but at the same time I am not."_ EDI replied.

"What do you mean?"

" _I am a copy of the original EDI. The copy was made so that I would be of use to the Helldivers in Andromeda while my original counterpart remained behind."_ EDI explained. _"However, I retain all my counterparts memories and data. I am the closest thing to the original."_

"Well, you're still useful to us regardless . That's it for now." Said Scott.

" _Logging you out, Ryder."_

* * *

Ready to set out, the twins headed back down to the tram. Cora soon joined them.

"Ready to see what Tann gave us?" Scott asked.

"I hear it's something special." Said Cora. She then activated her omni tool. "Pathfinder en-route. How's the ship?"

" _In final checks and looking great."_ Replied a female Turian voice.

"We won't be long." Said Cora. "The way things are going, we'll be on our own out there."

"In other words, we're making this up as we go." Sara shrugged.

"We used to call that "tactical improvisation. But… at least we'll be doing it in style."

They exited the tram to see a ship coming in to land near the docking bay. Elegant in design, it reminded the Ryders of the same ship that had been used by the legendary Sir Major Austin Shepard, the Normandy.

"They call her the Tempest." Said Cora.

"Well then, let's go take a closer look!" Scott smiled.

They made their way down to the landing platform to find the last few supplies being loaded on board.

"Let's pick it up, people! We're fourteen months late!" said a female Turian.

Her voice matched that of the one they'd heard earlier. It was easy to guess she was the one in charge.

"So you're the one who's making everything happen." She said, noticing Scott. "Vetra. Vetra Nyx. Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner, and everything in between. Are we ready? The sooner we get out of her, the better."

"You're coming with us?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Yes otherwise, there's no way they're letting this ship of the station." Vetra replied.

"Why are we still standing here talking then?" Scott asked rhetorically.

As they made their way up the Tempest's loading ramp however, a dock worker stopped them.

"Hold it. Hold it. You're not going anywhere."

"Damn it." Vetra cursed.

"You better have a damn good reason for this." Said Scott crossly.

"Director Addison wants to see a complete report of the Tempest's supplies, munitions, and crew." Said the dock worker.

"Director Tann overruled Addison." Said Sara.

"And I don't really give a damn. Like it or not, we're leaving." Said Scott forcefully.

"This ship's loaded out with equipment for outpost discovery, squarely under Director Addison's purview."

Before the Ryders could say anything else, Vetra went up to the dock worker, putting her arm around him supportingly.

"Seen you around. Ben, right?" she asked. "Came here with a family, didn't you? Son still in cryo? I could pull some strings, get him to the front of the line…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"They told me he wasn't essential. But I miss him."

"I know. I got family too, Ben."

"It's done. Addison's gonna kill me."

This surprised everyone, but in a pleasant way. Nice to meet someone who was very persuasive.

"Nicely done." Said Scott impressively.

"Part of the job, Pathfinder." Said Vetra. "All things considered, it was an easy ask. And right now, you need people tearing down obstacles, not putting up more."

"She's good."

"I like her already." Said Sara.

"Finally. Someone who cares about doing stuff, and not just talking about it." said Cora.

* * *

They made their way on board and into the tempest's cargo hold.

"Everything state of the art." Said Vetra. "Labs, sensors, exploration gear… Plus her crew, of course. The best in their field."

As the cargo hold's elevator lowered down, they spotted a surprisingly familiar face as she got off.

"Ah, glad to see you're doing so well, Scott." Said Lexi.

"The engine core's based on the ark's ODSY drive." Vetra continued.

A man dressed in an engineer uniform then walked past them.

"But runs a hell of a lot quieter." He said.

"That's Gill Brodie. Engineer, mechanic, all-round wrench jockey." Said Vetra.

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Said Sara.

They then entered a room with a round holo table with a hologram of their destination being projected over the whole thing.

"We call this the research room."

" _Securing comm connection to Tempest."_ Said EDI.

Now a red haired woman in a scientist outfit walked past.

"Welcome aboard, EDI. And Ryders, of course!" she said in a Scottish accent.

For some completely unknown reason, Sara found her gaze lingering on the woman as she walked past. Red hair for one was outstanding, but there was something in her eyes also

And although Sara had only heard this woman speak one sentence, it was enough to peak her interest. Something about it just made her sound so… interesting. Of course she had yet to talk to the woman, but there was just something about her that told Sara she and this woman were going to get along well. Or at least she hoped so.

"All run by Suvi Anwar, our science officer." Vetra explained. "Scott, your quarters are below. Plenty of space up here to get everyone together. It's all yours. She's light, stealthy, and the fastest ship in her class."

"It's really going to be something, isn't it?" Scott smiled.

"I haven't even shown you the best part." Said Vetra. "When you're ready to fly, head over to the bridge. Our Pilot should have everything good to go."

Scott did want to get to know his crew, but he felt that was better saved for the journey to Eos, otherwise he'd left with nothing to do until they got there. SO he headed for the bridge.

In the pilot's seat was a male salarian.

"Departure trajectory locked, Nexus Control." He said. He then noticed Scott and Sara. "Ah, time for introductions! You must be the Ryder twins. Kallo Jath. A pleasure to be here, and to meet you, of course."

He shook hands with Scott and Sara.

"I'll be piloting the Tempest at your word. Quite the ship! But it'll take a Pathfinder's guidance to see us through Heleus."

"Plenty of dangers out there, but I'll do my best to avoid them." Said Scott.

"That's reassuring. Wouldn't want to lose my finest work to that angry cloud. I was test pilot for the Tempest's early prototypes. I admit, I'm itching to see how she performs out here." Said Kallo.

At that moment, everyone else entered.

"Everything's secure. If you're ready…" said Vetra.

"Is anyone ready for something this big?" Liam asked rhetorically.

"I guess we have to be." Scott shrugged.

"Alright…" said Kallo, going back to his seat.

"This is it, Ryder. The Tempest is yours." Said Cora.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Nexus control, this is Tempest-ident two-five, two-seven, prepping to depart."

* * *

This was it. The Tempest was now on route to Eos. With plenty of time to kill, Scott first decided to have a more in depth talk with Kallo first.

"Glad you stopped by. You'll pardon me if I keep my eye on our vector?" said the Salarian.

"That's probably smart." Scott agreed.

"Ah. Nothing like being on the bridge of your very own ship, is there?"

"I could stand here and drink in the view all day."

"When I was test piloting the ship back home, I often did. Of course, it took a whole team to build the Tempest. I was the only one to come to Heleus, though."

"Why did you?"

"What can I say? We poured our hearts into a ship that wouldn't realize her potential until Andromeda." Said Kallo. "I could've stood on the shore and waved goodbye… or took the leap to see how it all turned out."

"I get it. Like leaving a good story half finished." Said Scott. "A half-finished book is, after all, a half finished love affair."

"That's an interesting phrase, Ryder." Said Kallo, sounding rather impressed.

"Just something from a film I like." Said Scott.

"The team liked that one of us was going. It felt right, after all we went through. I remember Sorenna debugging line 2281 over and over, chewing that green pencil. Teon and O'Connell arguing equations, tapping on the console, three drips of coffee on the corner…"

"You remember all that?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Salarians have photographic memories, and apparently mine's unusually sharp. Like my past is still happening. Though I suppose with the Salarian ark missing, you might not get many chances to compare."

"We'll find them. That I can promise."

" I appreciate that, Ryder. I should get back to it. But, thank you. I was afraid the Tempest would be mothballed after we lost your father. We built her for this. She deserves to be in a Pathfinder's hands. Please, come by any time."

With Suvi sat on the other side of the bridge, it made sense to talk to her next.

"Ah! Pathfinder! It's so wonderful to meet you." She said as she got up from her seat. "I'm Dr Suvi Anwar, assigned to act as liaison between your crew and the Nexus science team."

"What do you mean "liaison"? Not going to tell on me are you?" Scott asked jokingly.

"Of course not! Not interested in politics. I advise only on the science. I've studied all the planetary scans. I've even had some hands-on experience with Heleus soil samples. If you want, I'll send you my analysis on the native bacteria and microfauna. Sixty pages."

"That's… a lot of pages about dirt."

"Oh, you don't have to be kind. I know its barely more than a summary. Anyway, I've waited months to get out there to see Heleus. Its why I joined the Initiative. The Milky Way was just a corner of a vast universe. A corner of a tiny corner. We're the ones who got to step out of that corner. Its incredible."

"So will you be joining us on missions?"

"Oh, that's funny. Me. Out there. With the guns and the danger and everything."

"But don't you want to experience everything first hand? I know I'd want to."

"Oh, absolutely. But I know my strengths. Trust me, I'm far more useful to you in the laboratory. I've just received some instructions from the science team, and I really should go over them. Later then?"

* * *

Cora meanwhile had set up in the bio lab, so that Scott's next stop.

"Nice place you found." He said as he entered to find Cora unpacking from a crate.

"Clean air. Plants. Helps me think." Said Cora, her attention still on the crate.

"Something on your mind?" Scott asked, slightly nervous that Cora might be angry at him for some reason.

"Maybe."

To his surprise, she then kicked the crate with her biotics.

"What the hell was that?"

"I know that look. It's just my biotics reacting to… all this." Said Cora, her mood calming somewhat. "I don't normally lose it like that. A huntress should have better control."

"Huntress?"

"Another term for Asari commando. I was one, before the Initiative." Cora explained. "Some things stick, though. Like losing the old man."

"How does a human soldier get to serve with Asari?" Scott asked, sounding impressed.

"Prove your biotics can rip an APC apart, and people get nervous. Funny, that." Replied Cora. "The Alliance found me a cross-species military initiative similar to your Helldivers in a hurry. Sent me to Thessia to serve with a huntress unit. One of the few places where my powers were welcomed. Your father made another one."

"You were his second in command. Were you friends, too?" Scott asked.

"He was more a mentor than a friend. Prickly old bastard. But I respected that. People treat geniuses like they're made of cut glass. I didn't care how smart he was. I think he liked someone not caring." Said Cora.

"I know its not the same, but I'm a good listener." Said Scott, trying to be supportive.

"I hope you're as good at being Pathfinder." Said Cora. "I said I wouldn't get in the way. I meant it. But… I prepped for years as your father's second, then he chooses you. An untrained Pathfinder on a completely different team and ark and all this mess to fix? The hell was he thinking?"

"I ask myself that same question." Said Scott. "I didn't ask for this, and nor did I want it. Still don't in fact."

"I'm not blaming you. I don't want a rival. Just answers." Cora sighed. "It's done. Best I can do now is be **your** second. Keep your father's mission alive. Then maybe we'll all get what we came here for."

"What did **you** come for?"

"Biotics like this, thinking like an Asari huntress… I never had a place. Best I could be was a useful freak. The Initiative was meant to be different. Will be different, if this mission succeeds. Some I'm seeing it through." Said Cora. "It's quiet in here. I can keep the plants watered while I work. First job: see if there's any news on the Asari ark. If they made it, we could use some asari expertise. If you want to talk, I'll be here."

* * *

With the engine core on the same level, Scott decided to make that his next stop before he went down to the next level to chat with everyone else.

"Pathfinder making the rounds. Slumming it, huh? Want to see how the riffraff are making out?" Gil asked warmly as Scott entered.

"Hey, this is the most important part of the ship." Scott shrugged.

"Whoa, don't tell me they put someone smart in charge for a change." Said Gil with surprise. "I am at your command."

"Just want to see how things are going with the ship."

"I can coax more out of this baby than some might think, but we shouldn't go too far or push too hard between Nexus stops. For now. It just feels good to be stretching our wings, you know? Locked in idle too long, you start to drift. People same as ships. Stuck on the Nexus, gotta say I was regretting joining the Initiative."

"Seems like life back there was pretty bleak."

"Not gonna lie, it sucked. I tend to live the way I work: kinda "feel it, do it." Not a lot of close tie, no real sense of purpose. Figured maybe I'd find my true calling in Andromeda. Then I got here and, oops, I just made a decision there's no turning back from. I was going nuts on that station. You can't know how jazzed I was when you showed up."

"You mean, how jazzed you were that a Pathfinder showed up."

"Tomato potato."

"You just keep pointing this ship wherever you want her to go, and I'll make sure she can get there. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Heading down to the lower level in the cargo bay, the room where Vetra had set up was on his right so he went for that next. Scott briefly gave a quick wave to Sara who had also set herself up in the cargo bay and was working on some tech. She briefly paused to wave back. As he neared the door he heard Vetra talking to someone.

" _So you get to be with the Pathfinder, and I have to watch a radio?"_ he heard another female Turian voice say.

"The radio or help Kesh with clean-up." Said Vetra.

As the doors opened, Vetra took notice of Scott. She appeared to be talking to someone else via comms.

"Oh, hey, Pathfinder." She said.

" _The Pathfinder's there? Let me say hi!"_ said the other Turian's voice.

"Fine, but don't embarrass me." Vetra sighed. "Ryder, this is Sid, my sister. Sid, Ryder."

"Let me guess. Little sister?" Scott asked.

" _Who are you calling little?"_ said Sid.

"Look, kiddo, gotta go."

" _Wait! Ryder, I just wanted to know if…"_

Vetra however cut her off before she could finish. She then turned to face Scott directly.

"So, I know it feels like I just jumped aboard your ship with explanation…" she said.

"I'd have done the same just to get off the Nexus." Said Scott supportingly.

"That's not why I came. Sure, I want to explore the galaxy, but I'm really here to work." "I know everyone on the crew. Even the actuators Gil prefers for the ship. Better, I know how to get my hands on them. With me around, your crew's going to be at their best. We've been failing for months, Ryder. Now that we have you, we have a chance out here." Said Vetra, standing up from her chair.

"Ability to haggle with the locals? Great! But please tell me you're also good in a fight." Said Scott.

Not that he doubted Vetra knew how to fight, but I didn't hurt to ask.

"Like I said before: wrangler, provisoner, gunner, and everything in-between. I do what I have to. We all have a personal stake in this. If it keeps going the way its been, we're all dead." Said Vetra. She then went back to her seat and sat down again. "I should track down a lead for Gil's actuators. Back channels, you know? We'll chat later?"

"Good talking with you, Vetra." Scott smiled.

* * *

Liam meanwhile had taken the room opposite. As Scott entered, he found the former cop appeared to be moving what was unmistakably a couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Pathfinder! Help me with something? I know, not exactly standard. Got to make the space comfortable. Plus, the fabric diffuses the charge from an overclocked omni blade. Not giving up a sex per cent boost, right?" Liam asked.

"Someone brought this to Andromeda?"

"It was new when we left. Been a hard year. Fancy a beer?"

Scott ultimately decided it wouldn't hurt. They spent the next several minutes taking about Liam's past.

"Aaand after two years and a dozen suspensions, I took a "lateral promotion" out of the force. Being a cop just didn't fit. But crisis response? Digging people out of trouble? That worked. You and Sara have probably seen some action in your time. Think about your Milky Way Helldiver days much?"

"Occasionally." Scott simply replied. But he didn't go into the details. "Does seem like a long time ago."

"Six hundred years. Give or take." Said Liam. "So, Pathfinder. Why Andromeda?"

"That blunt, huh?"

"That blunt."

"Exploring a new galaxy and new worlds. Does there need to be any more reason than that?"

"I guess not. Just kinda thought there'd be more to it than that."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Said Scott. "Anyway, why'd you come?"

"I want to say, "I'm running from my past, but really running from myself." That'd be a great story." Said Liam. "But its bullshit. I had family, friends, a good enough job. Nothing was wrong. I just heard about the Initiative and… I believed in it. I believed in a new beginning. Still do. I have to. We're in it."

"We can't go back, but we're not trapped by decisions a galaxy behind us."

"I don't feel trapped. We came from a good place, for good reasons. We keep that in mind, it'll steer us right. Just like back in crisis response. Remember the essentials. A new start, guided by the Pathfinder… and team. I'll bust my tail to make that a good story."

* * *

Finally, there was just Lexi who, unsurprisingly, was in the med bay.

"I admit, I was very surprised to see you here, Lexi." Said Scott.

"It was ultimately decided they wanted me to be your ship's doctor." The Asari explained.

"We're happy to have you, Dr T'Perro."

"I'll do my best." She then walked up to Scott and grabbed his left arm. "Now. Hold still."

She then inserted a syringe into him, drawing some of his blood.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"I remember you having a gentler touch."

"Still trying to get my bearings. Thought I'd be waking up colonists, not taking care of the Pathfinder."

"I and Sara couldn't be in better hands."

"I just stabbed you…"

"We all have off days."

"I always hoped to work in the field, but everything's happening so quickly."

"Focus on the positive. It helps."

"I guess this is my opportunity to study new Andromeda alien species first hand. Getting a Kett specimen aboard the Hyperion would be difficult, but here…"

"Uh… what?"

"A Kett corpse. For autopsy. A live subject would be better, but I'm not greedy."

"Why do you care about the Kett?"

"You didn't know? I'm a specialist in alien anatomy." Said Lexi. "My thesis on Krogan virility and aggression is what got me in the Initiative."

At that moment, the doors opened and Sara walked in.

"Ah, Sara. Just in time." Said Lexi.

"Hey, Scott." Said Sara.

"Have I missed something?" Scott asked, a little confused.

"I need to do a quick check up. Just to make sure you're both at 100%." Lexi explained. "You especially I need to check, Scott. Still need to know if exposure to habitat 7 did anything to you."

"Well I think it's given me an extra sexual organ." Scott joked.

"That better be a joke." Said Lexi, clearly hoping he was not being serious.

"What? I can't be a little humours?" Scott chuckled, much to the disapproval of both Lexxi and Sara.

"Not when it concerns your health." Said Lexi. "Shirt off, please."

Scott simply shrugged and pulled his shirt off.

Even for a still relatively young Helldiver, Scott was in very good shape. Thin waste, wide v shaped back, muscular arms and chest, broad shoulder, even an eight pack. He partly owed that to the serum that all Helldivers took which greatly enhanced their genetic potential almost to the very peak of conditioning, but it was more owed to him and Sara having a Helldiver as a father, which made them genebloods.

Geneblood was the term given to those who were born of Helldiver parents. When a Helldiver has a child, regardless of whether they are the mother of father, the Helldiver serum in their blood is passed on to the child. As a result, they are naturally stronger, more tolerant to pain, more resistance to illnesses, and have a greater potential for building muscle mass than their average counterparts.

Not all of the serum carries through though. In fact, technically they get an incomplete version. Since the serum binds itself to the hosts DNA, it is almost impossible to isolate it, meaning not all of it carries over to a child. Fortunately, the incomplete serum is not unstable and thus does not cause harm or long term damage to the child. One particular thing that they don't inherit though is the long lifespan. Any species that lives under 1000 years has their lifespan extended to 600 by the serum. Genebloods however do not inherit this.

What makes a geneblood especially noteworthy is that if they become a Helldiver, therefore receiving a complete version of the serum, it enhances their already superior to genetics to levels greater than even that of a normal Helldiver. Study after study has shown that geneblood Helldivers are both stronger and more resilient than Helldivers who have started off normal. The difference isn't huge, but it is enough to make a difference.

The Arkanes hold genebloods in very high regard. They have been quoted in saying that genebloods make the best recruits. Though they see to it that there is no favouritism. Though they gladly welcome geneblood volunteers, they do not treat them any differently from normal Helldivers. Nor is their training any more advanced than that of a normal Helldiver.

"Good. Nothing to report." Said Lexi as she finished her check. "Now you, Sara."

Sara did the same as Scott, but left her bra on. Lexi didn't have a problem with that. Like Scott, she too was gifted with good genetics thanks to being a geneblood. Unlike Scott, she was nowhere near as big or muscular as him. She did though have a decent amount on her, which made sense given how she was fairly strong. Apart from that though, she had it where it counted for a female figure. It was fair to see she was more athletic and warrior like when ti came to physique rather than muscular like male Helldiver, which to be honest was true of a lot of women Helldivers. She had plenty of curves, but at the same time her could and toned muscles could still be seen under her skin.

Despite that she was being examined by a perfectly professional doctor that only cared about her health, Sara couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit shy and embarrassed. Because of her… endowments, which were decently sized due to her genetics, she did sometimes get the wrong kinds of stares from the wrong kind of people. Men especially, which to be honest… Sara wasn't actually interested in.

After a few moment, Lexi finished her exam.

"Excellent. You're both as you should be." said the Asari.

"Thanks, Lexi." Said Sara.

"I'll be here if you need me."

With that, the two Ryders left the medbay.

"We haven't really had a chance to properly talk since we woke up. You doing okay?" Scott asked.

"As well as I could be. Part of me still can't believe dad's gone." Said Sara with regret.

"He wouldn't want you to keep dwelling on it." said Scott supportingly.

"Yeah. I know." Sara sighed. "What about you? Must've been hard adapting to all this."

"A little. Nice though at least to finally have some to relax, so to speak."

"I hear you on that."

"Ever think back to the days before this when we first joined the Helldivers?" Scott asked.

"They almost feel like a simple scuffle compared to all this." Said Sara. "Except maybe for Faranhall. That was a tough battle."

"On the plus side at least, that was when he saw **him**."

"One good thing we can always take away from that.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Scott and Sara were surrounded. A nearby explosion had temporarily incapacitated them. Now, with their vision still dazed, they could make it the clear shapes of Hellspawn troopers, their guns all trained on them.

"Say goodnight, Helldivers." One of them said, confidently loading his gun.

" _That was when we finally met the legend himself."_

In the confidence and cockiness, they'd failed to notice another figure behind them. Before the trooper could fire, the blade of a sword suddenly burst from his chest. The trooper could only struggle against the pain for a moment before the blade withdrew and suddenly sliced off his head in one clean stroke.

As the now headless body of the trooper fell to the ground, it revealed the new figure in full. A Helldiver. But not just any Helldiver. None other the commander of the legendary Alpha Squad himself.

"It's Shepard! Take him out!" another trooper yelled.

The closest one opened fire on the Helldiver, but he blocked every single round with his metal shield. As the rounds harmlessly bounced off, he edged closer until he thrust his blade right into the trooper's stomach and threw him to the ground, throwing the trooper over his head in the process.

A second one tried to attack, but Shepard bashed him with his shield, causing the trooper to stagger back in a daze. In retaliation, a third one tried to attack, using his gun as a melee weapon due to the mounted blade on it. Shepard though countered the attack, making the trooper stagger to the side.

The Helldiver then used his opportunity to finish the one he'd dazed earlier. With a slash to the stomach, he cut the trooper down.

The third one attacked, but Shepard blocked the attack with his shield as he spun to face his opponent again. Thrusting forward, he ran the trooper through with his sword and used his shield to bash the trooper right off.

He then went on the offensive and attacked the next nearest trooper with an attack from the top which caught his head. He then finished the trooper with a hard knock from his shield.

A fifth trooper attempted to attack only for Shepard to block this attack and then kick him away, the force of the kick from his sent the trooper almost flying.

One nearly got him from the side, but the Helldiver ducked under the attack. His sword swept right at the trooper's legs and it tripped him up. With the trooper temporarily in the air for a few seconds, Shepard brought the full force of his shield right down on the trooper, smashing him into the ground with such force that there was the unmistakable sound of bones being crushed.

Ducking under the attack from another trooper, Shepard used the pommel of his sword to hit the trooper in the helmet. With his opponent dazed Shepard spun with an uppercut, literally decapitating the trooper as his sword sliced right through the man's neck.

Only two troopers were left standing. Despite this though, they still attacked with the same ferocity as the others. Shepard blocked both attacks from the nearest one, first with his shield, then with his sword.

The second one attempted to attack from behind, but Shepard sensed it just in time. He ducked and spun under the attack as the second trooper's thrust missed completely. As he spun, Shepard knocked the trooper down with the pommel of his sword.

One left standing, the Helldiver could not focus all his attention on the one trooper. He attacked from the left side with his word, but the trooper blocked it with his rifle, forcing Shepard's blade right over. In doing so however, he gave Shepard the perfect opening. Thrusting with his shield, Shepard brought the edge it down on the trooper's leg with such force that it completely broke. The trooper screamed in pain and feel to his knees before Shepard finished him, cutting his head clean off.

Shepard stood for a moment, observing the small army he'd just carved through. He failed to notice however one trooper still alive. The one that he had knocked down just a few seconds earlier, aimed his gun right at Shepard's back.

What happened next however was a sight that Scott and Sara would never forget. The moment the trooper fired, Shepard brought his shield right up. With a loud metallic clang, the bullet hit the shield, ricocheted right off the metal surface and hit the trooper square in the helmet.

All enemies now definitely dead, Shepard sheathed his sword on his back and also put his shield there too as he walked up to Scott and Sara.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, kneeling down to check on them.

"I think so." Scott groaned, managing to sit up.

"I'll live." Said Sara.

"Good. On your feet then, soldier." Said Shepard.

He extended out his arms to each twin, they took them and he pulled back up onto their feet.

"Shepard!"

Shepard turned to rest of his squad beckoning him over. Giving the Ryder twins a reassuring nod, he drew his sword and shield again and ran to re-join his team.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"One hell of an introduction." Said Sara admirably.

"And then there was the battle of the Citadel. We witnessed him kill the Terror Geth singlehandedly and then he defeated Saren." Said Scott.

"Good old days." Sara chuckled as she shook her head.

"Then he disappeared for two years. Weird." Said Scott. "Most assumed he'd died, but turns he was simply in a coma. Not that I'm surprised. From what we saw, it'd take far more to kill a legend like that."

"No kidding." Sara agreed.

* * *

 **So yeah, worked out a way to make the whole memory thing work even though Scott doesn't have SAM or an AI implant. They'll instead just unlock as the story progresses.**

 **Next chapter will of course be Eos. I will drop a small teaser saying that that chapter will have another cameo, but this one I think you will be VERY surprised at, but pleasantly so. :)**

 **Chapter 4 will also introduce the first of the two original characters who'll be joining the team, so that's something to look forward to.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4, Eos

**The Eos chapter! :)**

 **One or two thigns to say then. Chapter introduces the first of the TWO original squad members. Yeah, there's less this time in order for a greater emphasis on the game characters (some felt that the original characters in my previous work distracted a bit too much from the game ones)**

 **And there's also another cameo at the end, this one I think you'll really like. At the very least, its the first of many additions to this story that ACKNOWLEDGE the events of the trilogy. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Eos**

The planet Eos was in sight as Scott stood on the bridge. He'd decided to select Cora and Vetra for this mission. He was keen to see what the Turian woman was capable of, and he also hoped to get better acquainted with how Cora fought since she was gonna be on board as a permanent member.

" _Suiting up."_ Said Cora.

" _See you on the ramp."_ Said Vetra.

"Integrating search area from EDI. How she pulled that mystery signal through the storms, I have no idea." Said Kallo, referring to a signal they'd detected upon entering the cluster.

"Multisensory neural collation. Amazing." Said Suvi.

" _Factory fresh across the board. Spinning up the compensators."_ Said EDI.

"You're already tuning the displays?" Scott asked

"We'll get a better read in this pass than the Nexus has had in months." Said Suvi.

"Kallo, take us down." Said Scott.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted a Pathfinder to say that." Suvi smiled.

The Tempest became engulfed in orange as it began entering the atmosphere.

" _Core is hot."_ Gil said through the comm.

"Shields holding. Adjusting entry." Said Kallo.

A small bit of turbulence suddenly caused the Tempest to lurch violently, so much so that it nearly knocked Suvi out of her seat.

"Hell!"

Before the scientist could hit the floor however, she felt herself fall into two strong arms. None other than Sara had stopped her from falling.

"Oh. Thank you." Said Suvi surprisingly.

"My pleasure." Sara smiled as she helped Suvi back into her seat.

A nonplussed Kallo climbed back into his own seat, unassisted.

"What am I, a background prop?"

"There! Set us down at this navpoint." Scott said as they entered the atmosphere.

* * *

"What are we even supposed to do here? Vetra asked as she, Cora and Scot disembarked.

" _The planet suffers deadly storms that are contaminated by radiation from the Scourge. Hence, the abandonment of the planet."_ EDI explained.

"Well, if Eos is like Habitat 7, then perhaps there's the possibility we could do what my father did." Said Scott.

"First though we need to find if there are even any structures on this world." Said Cora.

"We can use the antenna for that. Let's get the power back on."

* * *

Investigating the area, they learned they needed the relay tower to try and narrow down the signal they'd picked up. When they tried to access it however…

" _Huh. Guess that ship wasn't Kett then. They don't knock."_ Said a voice.

"There are people here? We thought everyone left was gone." Said Scott in surprise.

" _Course you did. Now shove off. Find your own salvage. This spot's taken."_ The voice said.

"I'm not a salvager. I'm a Helldiver. We've come to fix all this."

" _Call me Clancy. Helldiver, huh? Like that changes much. The Nexus just can't let Eos go, can it? However much it fails down here."_

"I'm tracking a signal that will help Eos. I only need power for the antenna."

" _Look, I cut the power for a reason. The Kett are patrolling today. You turn the power relay back on, they'll know there's a juicy target alive down here."_

"Help us with the power relay, and we'll take care of the Kett."

" _You're crazy. Though maybe it's a good crazy."_ Said Clancy. _"Okay, I'll enable the generators out there. You want to poke the tiger, it's on you."_

They found a nearby generator, but when Scott tried to activate it nothing happened.

" _Error in start-up sequence. Manual input required."_ Said EDI. _"If you scan one of the pylons, a hackable input location can be determined."_

Scanning the pylon revealed a panel on the top that could be used to activate the generator. Getting up with a jump jet was easy, so it was activated in no time.

"That's one. Now for the next one."

Activating the second one in the same manner was just as easy. It was what followed however that wasn't easy.

" _Warning! Incoming hostiles!"_

"We've got company!" said Vetra

Sure enough, a Kett dropship had appeared. Scott tried to active his plasma cannon, but it had already deposited troops by the time it was ready, and even though he was unable to stop it from flying away.

Dealing with the Kett though was no different to fighting them on habitat 7. They weren't much a challenge.

"They weren't kidding about the Kett." Said Scott once the fight was over.

They returned to the . The door opened and they entered. Clancy was waiting for them.

"You took down all those Kett? And I thought Maxwell was the only Kett killer out here. Sure, use the power relay. Hell, take whatever you like. Word of advice, though: If that signal of yours is out past the perimeter, you'll need a ride." He said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Shuttles aren't fun in these winds. You need wheels. I think they kept a little something in storage."

"Didn't get around to salvaging it yet?"

"I tried. It ain't that simple. Might be easier for a Helldiver, though. We're heading to our shuttle. Keep this up, maybe next time we'll find more than just salvage round here." Clancy explained.

"I guess Crazy Blue has to buy her parts from someone else." He said as he left.

Scott walked to the console and accessed it

" _Power restored."_ Said EDI.

"We should have access to everything in site 1 now." Said Scott with relief.

" _I have located the source of the signal we detected in orbit. It appears to be emanating from the large alien structure beyond sight 1. It appears identical to the one used on Habitat 7."_ Said EDI.

"Let's not forget what else happened on Habitat 7. This powerful alien tech. We need to be cautious."

"For sure. We'll follow your lead." Said Cora.

" _A word of caution. Radiation levels beyond the perimeter of Site 1 are above acceptable limits. The non-Helldivers members will be unable to proceed without additional protection."_ EDI advised.

"C'mon. We better find that vehicle Clancy mentioned."

* * *

Scanning some of the nearby creates revealed what they were looking for.

"Special requisition all-terrain scout rover." Scott read out loud as he scanned the largest container.

" _A Nomad! Six wheel drive. Jump jets. Just what you need."_ Said Gil excitedly over the comm.

"The initiative only built a few." Said Cora.

"This must be what Clancy meant."

" _The crate requires an access code from a forward station."_ Said EDI.

"I can call one down." Said Scott.

The Helldiver activated his omni tool and sure enough, a forward station descended from the skies, slowing to a halt until it touched down on the ground.

" _Downloading Nomad crate access code."_ Said EDI.

Scott then accessed the crate and it opened. The Helldiver stepped back as the six wheeled rover suddenly shot out of the crate, skidding to a halt once clear.

Now able to travel longer distances with further radiation protection for those not wearing suits, they were soon at their destination.

* * *

" _Building connection."_ Said EDI as Scott scanned the monolith's console.

"Okay. Let's give it a shot…"

Scott slowly reached forward to interface.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled.

Next thing Scott knew, an Asari had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor. Considering Scott's Helldiver armour, it was quite astonishing that she'd actually managed to tackle him onto his back.

For a moment, the two stared at each other. Whilst Scott's look (or rather the look under his expressionless helmet) was of surprise, the Asari seemed to just smile. Scott admitted, he was somewhat taken aback by the black mark the Asari had across her eyes. He'd never seen that on any Asari before.

"Back up. Literally." Cora ordered as she and Vetra aimed their guns at the Asari.

"Whoa, easy. You've come this far, just let it ride…" said the Asari, raising her arms but still remaining on top of Scott. "I've been studying this tech for months. I don't know how you activated those glyphs, but you have to let them cycle through their channels."

For a moment, Scott was tempted to push the Asari off him. In the end however, he decided not to.

"It's going to be all right. Trust me, okay?" said the Asari reassuringly, she even put both her hands on Scott's chest in reassurance. Finally though, she got off him. "I know, I know… who am I? I mean it's obvious who you are. I saw the ship swoop in. You're a Pathfinder. Was beginning to think the Initiative just made you guys up so the rest of us wouldn't lose hope, but you're for real, huh?"

"And who are you, may I ask?" Scott asked with intrigue.

"I might just be the solution to all your problems…" said the Asari.

A sudden hum began to emanate from the structure and it began projecting some kind of blue light.

"Well, look at that." Said the Asari proudly.

Right as she turned to look back at Scott however she suddenly spotted something. A machine of some kind had risen into the air behind him, and it looked ready to attack.

"Ah, crap."

The Asari grabbed the gun at her hip, but as she aimed it she suddenly she was holding it the wrong way round. Unable to swap it around in time, she instead just threw a biotic attack at the machine.

Everyone else quickly became aware of this as more of these machines suddenly appeared. Scott recognized them from not that long ago. He and Sara had seen similar things on the Kett lab.

"I know these things! From Habitat 7!" he said, taking cover as one of the bipedal ones shot at him.

"Later! Just take them out!" the Asari yelled, now holding her pistol correctly.

Everyone finally relaxed once all the machines had been dealt with.

"Not bad. My first tangle with the Remnant was a lot messier." Said the Asari.

"The Remnant?" Scott asked in confusion.

"These monoliths, the Observer and Assembler bots… they're all the remnants of something much bigger." The Asari explained. "But that's too long. I hate long. So, "Remnant." Like my name's better as "Peebee."

"Thanks for helping with those things. I'm Ryder. Or call me Scott if you prefer." Said Scott.

"You're a mystery. I've been studying those glyphs for months, then you arrive and… pffft! Solved." Said Peebee.

"I saw this tech clear the skies on habitat 7. We're hoping it could do the same for Eos."

"Huh. Atmosphere manipulation? Maybe. Fits the model…" said Peebee keenly. "All Remnant tech is connected. You interfaced with this monolith somehow… and now it's pinging the others. If you wake them up too, they must lead to whatever master switch might fix the radiation."

"Interface with the monoliths, follow the connection to the source. Easy enough." Scot shrugged.

"Sure! Just don't piss off too many observers." Said Peebee, now working at the console herself. "Here, take my navpoints. I'll be… I've got to figure the interfacing out. Just be careful. This planet's all kinds of strange."

* * *

The group made their way to the next monolith, not far off from the first one. Like before, activating it drew the remnant out. Once they'd dealt with that however, a new problem arrived.

"Kett!"

"Oh crap."

Several Kett disembarked from their shuttle and aimed their guns. The team did the same and prepared to fight. Before any side could shoot first however, something rather surprising happened.

One of the Kett's heads suddenly exploded.

"That wasn't any of us." Said Vetra in confusion.

The other Kett looked around in confusion as well as the same thing suddenly happened to several more of them.

Scott recognized a sniper kill when he saw one, but he couldn't see the shooter.

One of the Kett then suddenly pointed up. Everyone looked to see a figure stood on top of the monolith. The second they noticed him, he suddenly slid down the structure, firing rounds from a Sandstorm assault rifle as he went holstering the Vanquisher sniper rifle he'd been using earlier. He landed on a Kett soldier as he touched down, kicking it to the ground.

The stranger was dressed in desert colours with wrappings around his lower legs and a scarf around his neck. Part of the scarf formed a hood over his head whilst the end of it fell behind him, almost like a cape that reached down to his knees. A control panel of some kind was on his back over part of the cape, possibly life support or jump jet, and he also seemed to be wearing some kind of mechanical gauntlets. Though those kinds of gauntlets were designed more for protection from hazardous environments, but at the same time they could allow their user to pack one hell of a punch. A small bit of the same coloured cloth hung from his belt at the front, as well as ammo pouches and a pistol holster. He wore light armour plating, most of which was hidden under his wrappings. Bits were exposed however on his upper arms and shoulders. The most noticeable feature was the breather mask her wore. The visor was tinted, thus hiding his eyes and face altogether.

The closest Kett tried to fire, but the stranger used his own assault rifle to force the gun away so it ended up firing off target. A second Kett tried to melee him, but it never got the chance as he drew a Sidewinder pistol from his holster and shot the Kett in the face.

Turning his attention back to the Kett he was still struggling with, he punched the Kett in the face with his pistol only for the Kett to elbow him in the mask and force him back against the tower. The stranger however returned this with a head-butt and a strike with assault rifle to the Kett's face.

Pinning the Kett's neck with his assault rifle, he shot it in the chest with his pistol. That now left the rest of the Kett, which he immediately engaged.

Before the next closest had a chance to open fire, the stranger hit it in the face, using his assault rifle like a club. The force of the hit knocked the Kett to the ground, either knocked out or with a broken neck. The stranger swung at the leg of the next closest, tripping it up. With that Kett temporarily incapacitated, the stranger fired several more shots with his pistol at another Kett. As the shots hit the Kett, he kicked it to the ground.

The Kett he'd knocked down earlier attempted to attack from behind, but the stranger hit it again, this time in the face, with his assault rifle with a sharp swing.

Another Kett was about to fire on him at point blank range, but the stranger reacted too quickly. Using his assault rifle he hit the Kett's gun, the force of the hit causing the Kett to fall to its knees. Whilst that Kett was down, he shot another one with his pistol, following this with another hit to the downed Kett's face, snapping its neck.

Another Kett ran at him, only to run right into another swing from his assault rifle which knocked it down. The stranger used his final sidewinder shot on another Kett before then throwing the empty pistol at another Kett. The hit was enough to disorient the kett long enough for him to get close enough and disarm it.

Using the Kett as a shield, he opened fire with his sandstorm, taking out several more kett troopers. Two Kett however manged to get close enough. One hit him in the mask with its own rifle, causing him to let go of the kett he'd been using as a shield.

The stranger returned this though with a hit to the face from his rifle. The second Kett however manged to grab him from behind allowing the freed Kett to snatch his sandstorm from him. It then hit him hard in the stomach with his own rifle. The stranger grunted from the hit, but if anything it only seemed to make him angry.

Raising his right foot, he kicked the Kett's knee with so much force it literally broke and the kett fell to the floor. The stranger manged to shake free of the Kett's grip and grabbed its rifle. Pulling it free from the alien's grasp he swung at legs, tripping it up. As the Kett hit the floor he brought the rifle down on its face with force. The Kett died as its face was smashed in by its own rifle.

Snatching his own rifle back up the stranger countered the attack form another Kett as it tried to charge him. As he threw the Kett to the ground however, another hit him in the back, causing him to fall to his knees. He manged though to counter the strike from another kett as he did so however.

As his knee hit the ground, the stranger opened fire on the two kett, his rifle's rounds tearing through their skin.

One final kett remained. It managed to grab his rifle and snatch it from him, but the moment it did that, the stranger grabbed the Kett by the head and pushed with such force that he pushed the kett to the floor. Pinning the kett's head in place, he used his free hand to draw a combat knife which he sunk into the kett without hesitation.

"A Helldiver. Haven't seen one of your kind in a while." He finally said observantly, his voice artificially deepened with a metallic robot like tone because of his mask.

"For what it's worth, thanks for stepping in." said Scott.

No one holstered their weapons yet though. They had no idea who this guy was.

"It's my job. Name's Maxwell Moyer, mercenary Kett hunter. But you can call me Max." the stranger said as he holstered his own weapons and extended his hand.

Scott cautiously did the same and shook it.

"Scott Ryder, human Pathfinder." He said

"Pathfinder, huh?" said Max with interest. "Didn't think someone like you would come here. Planet's no exactly liveable."

"That's what we're hoping to change. We believe this alien tech may allow us to fix the atmosphere." Said Cora.

" _Ryder, I saw Kett ships heading towards you. You alright?"_ Peebee's voice suddenly asked through the comms.

Overhearing this, Max then activated his own omni tool.

"Peebee. Why am I not surprised?" he said in a happy tone.

" _Max? I thought you'd left already."_ Said Peebee in surprise.

"And miss the chance to draw more Kett out? I think not."

"You two know each other?"

"We've crossed paths a few times."

"You can trust him, Ryder. He saved my life from the Kett once."

"You still owe me for that by the way."

"So you're friends?"

"More acquaintance than friend. She can be a bit too much of a looney for my liking."

" _I heard that!"_ said Peebee. _"And says the guy who wears a blanket."_

"It's not a blanket!" said Max irritably.

"You know, with your skills, maybe we could use a man like you." Said Scott.

"You seem quick to trust me." Max said in surprise.

"You saved us from the Kett, you know how to fight them, and you probably know this area more than we do." Said Vetra.

"Tends to be a requirement when you're a hunter. But you make a fair point. You think you can fix this planet? I suppose I can get behind that. At the very least, we're likely to run into more Kett. Easy money." Said Max.

"So you actually get paid to kill them?"

"We can discuss it in detail later. We gonna fix this planet or what?"

* * *

The final monolith was near where the Kett had set up a base. According to what Peebee had said, it had been one of her best research sights. Despite the Kett's presence, the team was able to deal with them. With Max now fighting beside them, the odds were now even more in their favour.

The monolith itself was blocked by a kett shield, but destroying the generator quickly took care of that.

"Let's get to it before there's any more Kett." Said Scott.

A sudden roar from behind made them all whirl round in alarm. A wraith was suddenly smashed right through a nearby piece of glass. As it head the ground, it now became apparent it was already dead as it fell onto it back with its tongue hanging out.

A large Krogan with bones adorning his armour appeared from the opening and jumped down onto the same level. He took notice of the group in front of him and walked over the wraith to them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That was pretty cool!" said Scott.

"Huh. Well, yeah. Guess it was." Said the Krogan. He then suddenly grabbed Scott threateningly by the collar. "Still haven't told me who you are."

"Oh, come on, Drack. Stop that." Said Vetra.

Drack looked at the Turian, almost with surprise.

"Vetra. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm with the Pathfinder. **That** Pathfinder." Vetra replied, indicating to Scott.

"A friend of Vetra's is a friend of mine." Said Drack as he let Scott go.

"My name's Scott Ryder."

"I'm Drack. Clan Nakmor. You'll forgive me if I didn't just trust a stranger from the Nexus. They haven't exactly treated us Krogan well. What are you doing out here?" Drack asked as he walked back up to the Wraith he'd just killed.

"Checking out these monoliths. The Kett seem pretty interested in this one." Scott replied.

"Looks like you cleared it out for us though." Said Max.

"You sad I didn't save any for you?" Drack asked rhetorically. "Nexus knows shit about the Kett. They think they're safe, but they're just waiting to die out there in space."

He then took a knife and started cutting at the dead wraith.

"I've been quads deep on a couple planets for a while now. Taking out kett bases. Fighting ground troops. I know what they can do."

"And you're not even getting paid for it. Seems a waste." Said Max.

"You know, Drack, we could use someone with your… skills." Said Vetra.

"Tempting as that is, Vetra, I'm a little too old to be carrying humans through a fight." Said Drack. "Besides, the day I help the Nexus again is the day the clouds part and the Kett keel over. No offense."

"None taken." Said Scott.

"Good, because I'm getting bored and the kett are getting stronger. Seem particularly interested in this alien tech." said Drack, turning to leave. "I'm gonna go find more to shoot. Try to keep your head out there."

"He seems fun." said Scott with a shrug.

With the field down, activating the third and final monolith was easily accomplished. The light beams from all the monoliths pointed to a nearby island. Scott guessed that was where they needed to go.

"This could be the master switch we're looking for." He said.

" _I'll meet you there. Don't do anything without me!"_ said Peebee.

* * *

Making their way inside, they had high expectations… only to find nothing.

"No. No, this can't be right. All that fanfare for an empty room?" said Peebee, almost in desperation. "There's some secret here. There must be. Do your Pathfinder thing."

A massive hole suddenly opened up in the middle of the room. Scott was just able to pull Peebee away in time before she fell in.

"Oh, you're good." Peebee smiled, both at the fact that hole had opened and the fact that he had saved her.

"I didn't do that." Said Scott.

"That's a long way down. Can't tell how far." Said Vetra.

As an experiment, Scott kicked a nearby rock in. To everyone's surprise however, it slowed almost to a halt in mid-air and instead continued it's decent slowly.

"That can't be air pressure. Electrostatic? Ah, gravitation." Said Peebee, racking her brain. "Oh, you idiot, Peebee. That wasn't the front door. This is!"

"I'll let you know!" Scott smiled, suddenly jumping down.

"Hey!"

Peebee and the others quickly followed.

"It's acting like a gravity well." Said Peebee as they continued descending.

"But where's it taking us?" Scott asked.

"Embrace the unknown, Ryder."

They finally descended into a much larger chamber. This looked more promising.

"Looks like a bunker. Or a vault?" said Peebee.

"Whatever you call it, the controls for that atmosphere processor might be down here somewhere." Said Scott.

"Let's find out."

After getting the first door open, they were in a second chamber.

"Another gravity well, and… that's new."

Ahead of them was a gravity well-guarded by some kind of gate. On the ground was a strange looking artefact which Peebee picked up.

"What is it?"

"A symbol of authority? A key? It's easy to speculate with Remnant, but we need more facts." Peebee replied. "I'll see what I can find on this beauty. Maybe over this way…"

"Whatever has this place on lockdown is that way." Said Scott, indicating the other way.

"I do my best work solo. You fix up the vault, I'll investigate the relic, and together we'll figure this place out." Said Peebee.

"You don't watch many horror vids, do you? We have no idea what's down here."

"And we never will, if we miss something we're huddled in a group. I'll be careful."

"Just stay on the radio." Said Peebee, activating her omni tool. "I'm on frequency 145.8. Stay safe."

"It can't be too risk for her with everything turned off, right?" said Vetra.

"She's made that mistake before." Said Max.

* * *

Much later, after going through almost the entire vault, they found what looked like the main control. Accessing it appeared to certainly do something since the massive machine near the console that had been on earlier suddenly turned off.

"Anything, EDI?" Scott asked.

" _Unknown, though it appears related to the lockdown. An in depth study may reveal its purpose."_ Said EDI. _"System lockdown is disabled. The vault and the atmosphere processor should return to full operation."_

" _Ryder? You fixed the lockdown, didn't you. The whole place is lighting up. Power readings are off the chart. Really, really of the chart…"_ said Peebee, sounding a little worried.

"But if it's back online, we should be good… to…"

Scott suddenly noticed the machine seemed to be active again. This time though, some kind of red cloud was starting to emanate from it. As it touched some nearby plant life, the plant was vaporised. That alone gave everyone a good sign of whether this thing was harmless or not.

"Uh oh." He said in worry.

"Ryder…" said Max in worry.

"Go!"

Everyone immediately broke into a run, not once looking back. They finally reached the chamber just before the one with the gravity well, but there was no sign of Peebee.

"We're almost clear! Where are you?" Scott asked. "Hello? Peebee!

Fortunately, Peebee suddenly appeared, firing at an observer as she vaulted over a structure sticking out of the ground.

"Go! Go, go, go!"

"Ahh, its right on our heels!" Peebee yell.

"Get to the gravity well!"

The gravity well room however wasn't there. Somehow the door leading to it had shut on its own.

"Shit, it's sealed! Try to get something under it!" said Vetra.

Scott then did something unexpected. He ran towards the cloud.

"Ryder, what are you doing?!" Max yelled.

It was then however the hunter noticed that Scott wasn't running at the cloud, he was running at the control panel. Right before it looked like the cloud was about to touch him, the Helldiver manged to access the panel. As soon as his hand touched, the cloud started to withdraw, as though it was now being drawn back to where it had come from. Regardless, it was no longer a problem for them.

" _Vault restart complete."_ Said EDI.

"That was… Talk about a rush." Peebee panted.

"What was that… field?" Scott asked, also catching his breath.

"I know a trap when I see one." Said Vetra.

"No kidding." Max agreed.

"An immune response? Maybe our last scrub before startup? This place is full of surprises." Peebee simply shrugged.

"Nothing like outrunning death." Scott couldn't' help but smile.

"Or reactivating a huge mysterious vault. Nice going."

" _Atmosphere processor online. I have recovered the consoles last activity."_ Said EDI.

A large holo map then appeared all around them.

"Is that the Heleus Cluster?" Peebee asked.

"Yeah. There we are. That's Eos." Said Scott, pointing to said planet.

"Something happened. Because we restarted the system?" Vetra asked.

"If that light is us… then all these points could be vaults on other worlds. Dormant, like this one." Said Scott.

"Maybe, but why is there a whole network of them? What's all this for?" Peebee asked.

"Unless the builders show up to explain themselves, all we've got is guesswork. So far, we've seen bots, living plants, atmosphere processors…" Scott replied.

"I once did supply runs for a Council team that was seeding some ice planet's atmosphere, trying to melt the ice caps." Said Vetra.

"To help it support life." Scott finished.

"That processor we saw was making things worse, but maybe it malfunctioned." Said Cora. "Is that what these builders were trying to do? Make worlds habitable? Even terraform a whole cluster?"

"Hey. Look there." Said Peebee, indicating to one of the planets. "That's different. Maybe it's active? We've got to go see!"

"EDI?"

" _Extrapolating. These coordinates lie beyond the space we have currently surveyed, Ryder."_ Said EDI.

"Mark it on our charts. We need more to go on. Let's head up to the surface. I could use some fresh air." Said Scott.

* * *

Heading outside, they found themselves gazing on a truly surprising sight. All the storm were gone, the sky was now a clear blue without a cloud in sight.

"Look at that sky." Said Scott proudly.

"How? No atmosphere processor works that fast." Peebee asked in amazement

"Even without the storms, it'll be a struggle for a whole. But we can tough it out." Said Scott. "This Remnant technology could be the key to our survival, if we can use it."

"It changes whole planets. Let's go slow." Cora advised.

"Just make sure it doesn't require blood sacrifices or something fucked up like that." Said Max.

"We've got a lead. EDI marked it on the charts down there. That site is active, whatever it is. Who knows what we'll find there?" said Peebee excitedly.

"We? You want to come along?" Scott asked.

"I want to know what makes the Remnant tick. You've got a key to their technology… or a crowbar, at least."

"Welcome aboard then. We'll get you a fancy job title to go over your bunk."

"I only need a footlocker." Datapad, toothbrush. That'll do." Said Peebee, heading to her shuttle. "I'll catch up with you!"

"Well, this'll be interesting." Cora shrugged.

* * *

The radiation was still there, but with the atmosphere changes and the skies clear, it would eventually drop to harmless levels given time. It was good enough though for an outpost to now be placed. EDI had marked a suitable spot and they were already on their way.

As they neared however, they heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

" _Kett ahead. They appear to be fighting a Krogan."_ Said EDI.

"Is that… Drack?"

Sure enough, there was Drack. He was engaged with at least ten Kett troopers. The others didn't hesitate to join the fight.

"Ryder! About time you joined the party!" said Drack. "Think I made them angry! Good…"

"100, 200, 300… I've lost count of how credits I'm gonna get for this now." Said Max.

* * *

"That fight was… fun." Drack panted once the fight was over.

"You're telling me." Scott agreed.

"You can really handle yourself, kid. And I hear you're the one to thank for clearing up the sky? Had your number all wrong."

"So, the clouds parted and these Kett look pretty keeled over. Maybe we humans can pull our weight after all."

"Well, you can, clearly. But there's a lot to do before I'd be that smug about it, even if you are a Helldiver."

"That almost sounds like a compliment. What do you say? Wanna help us do some good?" Vetra asked.

"You know what? I'm gonna ignore my gut and join up. This fight was good, and we can do it again." Said Drack. "And before you go saying you don't' need a Krogan… believe me, you do."

Scott then turned to Max.

"What about you, Max?"

"I agreed to help you fix this planet, and I have done that. But… seeing what you can do… the fact that you keep running into Kett… perhaps I might be willing to stick around." Said Max.

"We'd certainly welcome any knowledge you have on the Kett." Said Cora.

"If we're gonna keep running into them this much, I'd say you're gonna **need** it. At the very least, it'll give me chance to learn more about them... only so I can keep killing them." Said Max. "I don't work for free though. I get paid to kill Kett, and I expect the same here. Pathfinder or no."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Said Scott.

"Good. Count me in then." Said Max as he and Ryder shook hands.

Now came the matter of the outpost.

" _Prepping deployment order. You must choose what purpose this new outpost will serve."_ Said EDI.

"The Nexus doesn't get a say?" Scott asked.

" _Resources are at a crisis point. Protocol states this judgement call falls to the Pathfinder." "With current supplies, the options for an outpost are military or scientific."_

"What do you three think. Military or scientific?" Scott asked, turning to the others.

"I say scientific. Aren't we here to explore?" said Vetra.

"I say military. There's too many threats out here." Said Cora.

"Normally I'd say military, but if this is going to represent the initiative, it should be scientific. First impressions are really important after all." Said Max.

Scott had to admit himself, he was leaning more towards scientific. After all, they'd come here to explore this galaxy, not necessarily to conquer it. Yes, the Kett were hostile, but that didn't mean to say that any other sentient races in Andromeda (if there were any) were all the same.

"Prioritize research and discovery. That's our foundation, and our future." Said Scott.

* * *

Construction was already underway as buildings were being deployed and supplies unloaded. Director Addison stepped off the nearest shuttle accompanied by the person who would be in charge of this place.

"August Bradley. Operational head for this block. "Mayor" now, I suppose." He said as he and Scott shook hands. "We're ready to make the most of what you delivered."

"It took a lot of people to get us this far. That's the work you'll continue." Said Scott.

"I hear that." Bradly agreed. "Prodromos. That's what we're calling her."

That now left just Scott and Addison.

"They're eager. I haven't seen "eager" for months." She said. "Eos is far from golden. But now it's a producer. A real and reasonable first step. They think you did the impossible. The Nexus, I warned them. Hoping was… irresponsible. You proved me wrong, Pathfinder."

She offered her hand, but Scott didn't shake it.

"What are you playing at? Seems like being my friend is suddenly valuable." He said.

"Fair assumption." Said Addison. "The reality, Ryder: You bought us time. But one outpost on a longshot plant won't stop us from starving. You already have a lead on… something else?"

"The navpoint from the vault." Scott simply said.

"Now it gets complicated." Said Addison. "The others are ready to officially sanction your efforts. To be a part of you success. We all want the Initiative to succeed. But after failing for so long, no one agrees on how to do it. Be aware. That's all."

"Watch out for everyone. But not you, right? You're genuine?" Scott said sarcastically.

"I know what I came here to be."

* * *

There was little to do until Eos' radiation cleared, and that wasn't going to overnight. Scott felt it to best to simply return to the Tempest. He'd been told to report to Tann on the nexus anyway, so that was there next stop.

As they left Eos behind, everyone had gathered in the meeting room in order to properly welcome their three new guest and get them all properly accommodated.

"Before the meeting gets started, I have bunk assignments for Peebee, Drack and Max." said Cora.

"Already put my rucksack in the kitchen. I'll hang out there, if that's okay." Drack simply.

"And I'm in one of the escape pods. More my speed." Said Peebee.

"I'll set up in the armoury." Max simply said. "Trust me, I won't mess up anyone else's stuff."

"That's… fantastic. Welcome aboard. Any thoughts, Ryder?" Cora asked.

"Whatever makes the squad comfortable is okay with me." Scott simply shrugged.

"Here's my only question: when do we hit the next vault? It looked active. We have to get on that." Peebee asked, sounding almost impatient.

"Hang on, hang on. We need to not go off half-cocked." Said Vetra.

"There are Initiative priorities. The team calls the shots." Said Liam.

"Actually, the Pathfinder calls the shots… just to be clear." Cora corrected him.

"So what do you need from us, Ryder?" Liam asked.

"Do your job, get along with each other and don't start fights with one another. That's pretty much It." said Scott.

"You got it, boss." Liam nodded.

"If Krogan are known for one thing, it's getting along." Said Drack.

"But not humility or self-awareness." Said Cora.

"Okay. Let's head back to the Nexus." Said Scott. He noted however that everyone was leaving, despite him not saying anything. "Max, Peebee, Drack, see Lexi for a physical. Good meeting, everyone."

He sighed a bit as they all left. He could already tell that was a sign that he didn't have their respect as the one in charge. Not that Scott felt as though he needed it, but still…

"Don't beat yourself up. It's your first day on the job." Said Sara reassuringly.

"Thanks, Sara."

* * *

With a lot of time to kill before reaching the nexus, Scott decided to have more talks with the crew. He was particularly interested on getting to know their newest additions.

He headed down to see Cora first with her being the closest to the meeting room.

"Report from the nexus: Population's growing as people wake up. Lots of hopefuls waiting for a home." She said.

"Bradley will have all the help he can take." Scott agreed.

"They'll be starting crops soon." Said Cora. She then walked up to her plants. "Can't tell if they have enough water. Or too much. I grew up on a little cargo freighter. Only saw gardens in vids. But I always loved them. I… daydreamed about planting a big rose garden when we got here. Still imagine it sometimes. Roses in Heleus."

"It'd be good to bring something beautiful across galaxies." Said Scott.

"Everyone in the Initiative has their "something beautiful. I didn't for a while. After I left the asari commandos… well. I didn't "leave." My mentor, Nisira, said I should go."

"Why?"

"The Initiative would suit you better." Was all she said. Being a huntress suited me fine. But she insisted."

"Wow. You fight side by side, then she gives you the brush off?"

"It hurt. One big kick out of the nest. Still, that's familiar. When your biotics are honed into huntress grade weapons, people can be weird about it. The Initiative seemed… better. Just didn't see how I'd fit into their brave new galaxy. I never fit anywhere before. Then I met some jerk named Ryder. Talked about traveling to Andromeda like he was teaching you how to see it."

"What part of that vision made you want to take the plunge?"

"A civilization where everyone had a place. Even an overpowered human biotic. Your father said, "I get being different. Now imagine being welcome, and making others like you welcome too. When I was thirteen, I could warp a steel girder. He made me wonder… what if someone had told me. "That's okay"?"

"The whole expedition might never have launched. My father knew that."

"He wouldn't be stalled by minor issues like credits or physics. So I gave the Initiative my all. Kept thinking of the niche I wanted: my rose garden. I thought I knew what I was going to be."

"Is this about not taking over as Pathfinder again?" Scott asked, a slight bit of annoyance in his voice. He was beginning to get a bit tired of people going on about this at him.

"Didn't think it would still sting. Nisira, your father, even my parents: They leave, I'm left without answers. Nowhere to stand."

"It sucks, but it happened. We need your mind on the mission." Said Scott.

He admitted, he probably could've said that better but it was too late now.

"Always is, but I'm human too. Need time to move on. And if that Remnant tech pays off, maybe someday I'll have roses, too."

* * *

Scott next headed downstairs to the kitchen to talk with Drack. As he got close to the door he heard a second voice alongside Drack's. The voice of a female Krogan.

" _And don't give the Pathfinder too much trouble."_

"Don't give the pathfinder too much trouble." Ah, ru'shan." Drack sighed as Scott entered.

"Who were you talking to?" Scott asked.

"Kesh. Nexus superintendent. Thinks she can boss me around just because she's my granddaughter." Drack replied.

"Well, welcome to the Tempest. Trouble's what we do." Scott said with a smile.

"I like the way you think, kid." Drack chuckled.

"Hmm. Someone somewhere shivered when I said that."

"Probably Tann. Damn politicians."

"Is that all you brought?"

"You travel light when supplies are tight and you're on your own."

"Leaving the Nexus can't have been an easy choice."

"It was, actually. Staying became impossible. After the mutiny happened, it was either buckle under Tann's rules or start our own colony."

"Easy choice. Bad consequences all around."

"Not all Krogan left. You granddaughter stayed."

"Good thing she did. Without my ru'shan, you wouldn't have had much of a station to tie your ship to. As for me… I'm way more useful out here. Lots to shoot at, for one."

"Your people came first. I can understand that."

"Keeping Kesh and our colony safe will always be my top priority."

"That's why I'm happy to tag along, help make this galaxy a little more… hospitable."

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

Before heading to talk to Peebee and Max, Scott went back to the cargo bay to quickly chat with Vetra.

"Terraforming, atmo processors, gravity wells, life destroying murder bubbles… We really had no idea what Heleus was about, did we." Said the Turian.

"If we knew what it was all about, it wouldn't be an adventure. It would just be moving. And everyone hates moving. Just the packing alone. Ugh." Said Scott.

"Point taken."

"I'm just saying… I really hope you have a plan, Ryder."

"The plan's the same: we find a home. Whatever that takes."

"Keep that drive. Makes me believe we can make it."

"I mean, we have to make it. The alternative is… not even worth thinking about."

"You probably have work to do. We can chat later."

"You know where to find me." Vetra nodded as she went back to work.

* * *

Next Scott headed up to the bridge. With the escape pods on the right, Scott went to talk to Peebee first. He went in expecting the place to be a mess, but it wasn't that bad actually. Though the whole place was a bit cluttered, it was by no means untidy.

"You're setting up in here, huh?" Scott asked as he entered.

"Yeah, I'm going through what we got out of that vault." Said Peebee, examining the artefact they picked up in the vault. "If I can crack this data storage box, it'll help with a personal project back on the Nexus. This is a nice, out of the way place where I can tinker, and I can sleep anywhere. It's not exactly homey, but I like that about it. Not really looking for a home. Oh, but I will help you find everyone a home. While I'm with you, at least."

"Does your brain ever take a breath?" Scott asked, somewhat taken aback by how much the Asari had said so quickly.

"Heh, sorry. Not really. Even my dreams are in time lapse." Said Peebee. "I get it. You want to know who's on your ship, so you're here to figure out what makes me tick, right?"

"Something like that, sure."

"Well, I was born in a log cabin on rural Hyetiana to simple but loving parents just trying to…" she stopped though and made a sarcastic snoring noise. Scott quickly got what she was saying though. "I look forward, not back, Ryder. Why snooze through my life story? Get to know me out in the field, while we're uncovering the mysteries of this galaxy. That's why I'm here. Got tired of yawning back home."

"Tackling complete strangers in the Milky Way wasn't doing it for you?" Scott asked, unable to hold back a slight chuckle.

"I think tackling you anywhere would be fun." Said Peebee in a surprisingly suggestive tone. She gasped though when she realize what she'd said. "Did I say that out loud? Life won't be boring with you around. I may never yawn again."

"Maybe you just needed more sleep." Scott suggested.

"We were out for 600 years. A special someone made the trip with me, and she woke up a different person. I've slept enough." Said Peebee. "Ryder, the Milky Way was so… been there done that. Even if I hadn't done it, someone had. If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I live for the unknown. For the never been done."

"Well, congratulations yourself. No one has ever so successfully dodged my attempts to get to know them." Scott joked.

"YES! I'M NUMBER ONE!" Peebee cheered. "Buy me a drink sometime. Who knows what will spill out of my mouth. Then again… I need Remnant scrap, rem tech, I call it… for projects like the one I mentioned. Which you're gonna love, by the by. Promise to bring me what you scrounge and I'll submit to your questions."

"Rem tech, huh? You got it."

* * *

Leaving Peebee to her work, Scott headed over to see Kallo. As he approached however, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation he pilot appeared to be having with Gil over the comms.

"Hello, Gil? When are you cleaning up that repair on the sensor console?" he asked.

" _I'm not. It's a redesign."_

"A redesign? Without a trained crew?"

" _I'm "trained" and it's working great. Don't be so uptight."_

"Everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Oh? Fine, fine. Don't worry about it." Kallo simply said.

Scott ultimately felt it best not to press the subject and decided to talk to Suvi instead.

"Scans of the scourge. All that dark energy, twisting and turning on itself. It's splendid." She said.

"I suppose it is a rather darkly beautiful phenomenon." Said Scott.

"Darkly beautiful." I like that. Heleus is incredible, isn't it? Not just constructs like the Scourge and the Remnant vaults. Just all of it. So alien. A constant reminder of the diving intelligence behind all creation."

"You mean… a god?" Scott asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I believe in a higher power. I know it's a little odd." Said Suvi. "But I am a scientist because science brings me closer to something greater than myself."

"I'm not a believer myself, but I know what you mean. There's something about coming face to face with something wondrous that makes you want to believe, isn't there?" Scott asked.

"Wow. It's wonderful to meet someone who understands. I've had to justify myself so often. As if having faith in the divine invalidated my work as a scientist. As if the sacred could be diminished by the search for truth." said Suvi. "Now I should probably update the rest of the team with my latest reports. We'll talk later?"

* * *

Finally, Scott headed for the armoury. He was particularly curious to see what Max might look like without his mask. As he entered the armoury, he found that there were quite a few crates around the place. Some of them looked to still be in the process of being unpacked. The hunter had also set up a nearby table with some of them on which he had a few small tech tools and a console. He'd also set up a locker separate from the others.

Scot noticed that Max had his back to him as he entered. He appeared to be working on what was unmistakably a Kett gun. He was dressed in a normal off duty uniform rather than his mask, wrappings and armour.

"Max?"

"Be with you in just second." The hunter said.

He finished the tweaks he was making, then finally turned to face Scott.

The man looked around Scott's age, maybe just older by a few more years at the most. He had black hair slightly longer than Scott's, but still relatively short and a black beard. It was kept short though, and at the very least was enough to not show skin underneath. A few noticeable scars were across his nose and also down the right of his face, partially going through his beard.

Most noticeable however were his eyes. His right one was green, but his left was blue. At first, Scott thought it was a trick of the light, but he quickly realized it wasn't. Max really did have heterochromia. He also appeared to be wearing a small medallion tied round his neck with some simple black string. The medallion was unmistakably the head a wolf, facing sideways.

"Sorry about the mess. Still unpacking everything." Max said.

"Are those Kett guns?" Scott asked, looking at some of the other stuff Max had in the opened crates.

"And technology as well. Taken from the ones I've killed." Max explained. "Believe it or not, there's a big market for this stuff. Initiative and nexus know so little about them, they'll jump at the chance to have something to study."

"So you kill Kett and sell their weaponry and technology?"

"You don't think I got all my own weaponry and technology on a hunter's salary alone, did you?"

"Some of it isn't exactly easy to get."

"I can assure you, Ryder, it's all legally bought. Even some of the Helldiver technology I use was bought from your Arkanes through legal mean. Ask them if you don't believe me."

"With how much this all must've cost you, I'm surprised you didn't retire early."

"I thought about it for a time… it made me change my mind quickly. If I retire, what am I gonna do? Just sit on my ass all day and let my skills go to waste? I don't think so. The day I retire from being a hunter, is the day I can no longer hunt."

"Or the Kett go extinct."

"Maybe." Max shrugged. "Anyway, you obviously didn't come here for me to do all the talking. What can I do for you?"

"If we're gonna be working together like this, be nice to know more about you."

"I can understand that. You want to know you can trust me. No harm in being friendly. What do you wish to know?"

"How'd you get into hunting Kett anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time to listen."

"Knew you'd say that." Max said with a smile. "Well, I arrived on the Nexus to start with. Didn't stay long though. It's fair to say I'm the sort of guy that can't stay in still easily. Besides, new galaxy, I figured there'd be all sorts of opportunities for finding new wildlife."

"So you became a hunter."

"I'd already earned a decent living from hunting certain species in the Milky Way. Andromeda felt like a chance at a new challenge."

"What made you change to hunting Kett?"

"They showed up, for one. Their hostility was very clear from the start. Next thing I know, colonies and settlements are now in danger. I find myself presented with an opportunity to not only make more money and put my skills to good use, but a chance to also do my part to help those… not as willing to fight as I am."

"I can't imagine it was easy to begin with."

"I knew that when I took the job. But prove you can actually do what you claim to, and people start taking you seriously and even call you back with more offers. Less than 7 months later, I'm getting offers from all over Heleus to either hunt down Kett who've been spotted near a settlement, or to repel attacks, or even to steal something from them."

"Seems that's worked out well for you."

"You've no idea. I get paid to do something I love and there's almost no end of job offers." "With the money I earned, I decided to use it on upgrading my gear rather than retirement. Hunters need to be adaptive, just as their prey sometimes will. Opened up more ways for me to hunt them as well. Traps, lures, you name it."

"Who do you sell the stuff to?"

"All sorts of people. With such high demand, I don't need to be picky."

"You're not worried about it falling into the wrong hands, or people trying to use it for the wrong ends?"

"Trust me, Ryder. I may be a gun for hire, but I'm not stupid." Said Max seriously. "Anything Kett that I sell, I dismantle to the point where it's not useable as something harmful. A lot of the time if I can't dismantle it enough to the point where it's harmless, I'll either keep it for myself or dispose of it."

"That's surprisingly sensible."

"Even a hunter like me has a conscience."

"Have you learned anything useful from what you've found?"

"Nothing that you don't already know, I'm afraid. Though I think I may be on the verge of something new here."

He went over to the kett gun he'd been working on earlier and picked it up.

"I've been doing some experiments to see if I can find a way to jam their guns. Mostly just as a precaution in case things ever went south for me."

"You sure you wanna test that in here?" Scott asked nervously, unable to resist backing away slightly.

"If I make a hole in the shop, you can use me to plug it up. And I mean that literally."

Taking aim randomly, he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Hmmm. I think it works." Max smiled.

The smile though was quickly wiped form his face when suddenly, to both their surprise, the gun literally exploded. Scott ended up naturally stepping back in alarm at this happening whilst Max immediately dropped the weapon and hastily patted at the left sleeve on uniform, which had caught fire.

"Okay… I didn't expect that to happen." He panted once he'd manged to put out the fire. "Though a surprisingly useful side effect."

"Take away the gun and the Kett. That could indeed help us out." Said Scott also recovering somewhat from the shock.

"Glad you approve at least." Said Max.

"I'll leave you to clean this up." Said Scott.

"Yeah. Probably best." Max nodded in agreement. "Good talking with you though, Ryder. I'll look forward to our next chat."

Right as Scott was in the process of leaving however, he almost bumped into Vetra as the door opened.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just needed to get my gun." She said.

Scott allowed her to pass and left. Max meanwhile set about tidying up the mess he'd made while Vetra retired her gun from her locker.

"Saw you fighting back on Eos by the way. I'm impressed. If you don't mind me saying, that's some laser focus." Max commented.

"Yeah? Was it too much? Some people get intimidated." Said Vetra, briefly stopping in the doorway and turning to face Max.

"We need that sort of drive. I just hope I can keep up with the rest of your lot." Said Max.

"You'll keep up. And I promise I won't tell if you don't." said Vetra.

Both her and Max chuckled slightly as Vetra left. The Turian had to admit, it was rare for her to come out of a conversation like that with a smile on her face. It gave her hope though that Max would be a good addition to their crew, possibly even someone she'd get along with very well.

* * *

Scott had been busy trying to catch a quick nap when he suddenly got the notification. He'd received an email from Addison asking him to contact via vidcom as soon as possible. With little else to do and ultimately not wanting to keep her waiting, Scott headed up to the meeting room and activated the vidcom.

" _Pathfinder. I apologise for calling on such short notice, but this couldn't wait."_ Said Addison's hologram.

"Something urgent happen?" Scott asked.

" _Quite the opposite actually. Something remarkable."_ Said Addison. _"Ever since we arrived in Andromeda, we've been attempted to make contact with the Milky Way. Talk to our 600 year later descendants. So far, all transmission have gone unanswered… until now. I just got back to the nexus and I've been told that a return signal trace was detected. From that, we worked out that both sides of the comm buoys weren't properly aligned. We managed to send our own version back which explained the situation. Several hours later, the buoys were realigned… and we received a 100% clear transmission. We've officially made contact with the milky way!"_

"That's… I almost don't believe it." said Scott in surprise.

" _Believe it, Pathfinder. It's really happened."_ Said Addison seriously. _"Already, dozens of people are on comms to the milky way. We are literally being inundated with what has happened in the past 600 years."_

"I'm guessing though you didn't call just to tell me about this. There's obviously more to it than that"

" _You're right. I called you because Helldiver command in the Milky Way wish to speak with you personally. I didn't want to keep them waiting until you got back to the nexus. I'm connecting them through to your ship's vidcom right now."_

" _Connecting. One moment please."_ Said EDI.

" _I'll give you some privacy with them."_ Said Addison as her hologram disappeared.

" _Connection established."_ Said EDI.

A new hologram appeared on the other side of the table. Unfortunately, it was all distorted and unrecognizable. Even the speech was mostly understandable. The only thing he could make out was that it was a female voice.

"EDI, I'm only getting bits and no visual link. Is there a problem with our comms?" Scott asked.

" _I have analysed the link. The problem appears to be on their end."_ said EDI.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but my AI says there's a connection issue on your end." said Scott, hoping that whoever was on the other end would understand.

" _One moment. I'm adjusting the feed."_ Said the female voice.

Within just a few seconds, the hologram distortion vanished, revealing the figure properly. Unsurprisingly, she was a Helldiver. She stood at around 6 feet with a fairly broad build, even for a woman. She'd removed her helmet for this, revealing her to be an Asari. It was hard to guess with their kind, but Scott guessed she was roughly around 600, give or take a few years.

" _Ah. That's better."_ She said. _"Good to finally meet you, Scott Ryder. I'm General Kamara Shepard."_

Scott was momentarily shocked by that. Had he heard correctly? Had she said Shepard?

"Shepard? I don't mean to pry, ma'am. But, you don't happen to be any relation to…"

" _Yes. Major Austin Shepard is my father."_ Kamara finished, a small proud smile on her face.

" **Is** your father?"

" _He sends his apologies for not being here to greet you in person. But with the delays you ran into, he wasn't sure if we'd ever make contact. I imagine though he'll be speaking to you soon."_

"You speak of him as if he's still alive. Forgive me for saying, but that shouldn't' be possible. It's been more than 600 years. At the very least, he should've… passed on more than a decade ago."

It was true, even someone like Shepard couldn't' possibly be immortal. At the very least when Scott and Sara had met him, the Helldiver had been in his late twenties at the very least. With that having been more than 600 years ago…

" _You're hardly the first person to say that, and I doubt you'll be the last."_ Kamara chuckled as she shook her head.

"But…"

" _That is a conversation for another time."_ Kamara interrupted, not more seriously. _"All you need to know for now is that my father is still alive and quite well. In the meantime, we have more important matters to discuss, and I understand congratulations are in order, Pathfinder."_

* * *

 **Had thought of making it longer, but ultimately felt that seemed like enough. But yeah, hope that was a nice surprise for you. One of the little blue children all grown up. Oh and in case there are any newcomers reading this story who are confused at how Shepard is still alive, read the last chapter of The Last Cycle. That explains everything. (I'd ideally recommend reading the entire trilogy though)**

 **In case anyone didn't fully understand my description of Max, I based him off of the Hunters from Destiny.**

 **One more thing as well actually. You might be interested to know that the original characters will have their own loyalty missions as well. Yep. You read correctly. :)**

 **Next chapter should hopefully be soon. Small word of warning in advance, I am planning to include a sex scene in that one. Just so you know.**

 **See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5, The Angara

**Despite that I unfortuantely caught a cold will still writing this, its turned out fine.**

 **Fair warning, sex scene at the end. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Angara**

Scott's talk with Kamara hadn't bene quite as long as he thought, which in some ways was a good thing. Much had happened though during their journey, including the fact that true purpose of the Initiative had now been brought to light.

More 600 years ago Kamara's father, Commander Austin Shepard had uncovered evidence of race of machines called the Reapers who had kept the milky way in a cycle of extinction every 50,000 years or so. Though the Arkanes and the Helldivers had been preparing for the inevitable galactic war that would follow, they had also put a contingency plan into effect. The Initiative was in some ways a backup in case the Reapers won. That way, even if they did, humanity, the Helldivers, and many other races would still live on.

Fortunately, it seemed that had not been necessary in the end. A year or so after the arks had begun their journey, the war had been begun only to end in less than a month or so. Shepard himself had led most of the entire Milky Way into battle against the Reapers and they had finally been defeated. The cycle had been broken.

There had for a time been some debate over what should be done with the Initiative since it was no longer needed for its true purpose. The arks had almost been recalled, but he decision had eventually been made to let them continue on to Andromeda, their purpose now to simply explore and hopefully colonize the new galaxy.

This news had come as shock to pretty much every non Helldiver since they had not known about the Reapers. This was the fault of the Citadel council who had refused to believe Shepard about the Reapers and had hid the truth. Only the Helldivers and the Arkanes had believed him, Scott and Sara among them. It brought a feeling of ease though knowing that everything they had left behind for 600 years had still continued to thrive.

* * *

Scott was very surprised by the sudden ambush he walked into as he disembarked from the tempest. It seemed word had travelled fast about Eos.

"Pathfinder! Is it true? We're settling Eos?" a turian asked.

"We've thought that before." Said another crowd member

"But Eos is different now. Right? Pathfinder!"

"All right, settle down! Give them space!" Said a female Turian. "Lieutenant Sajax, Kandros' aide. They all wanted to see you. Real hope again… it's been a while."

"I'm just doing my job." Said Scott modestly.

"What you achieved with that Remnant vault is unprecedented, Pathfinder. Impossible! But with new scientific talent waking up, we'll unravel those mysteries. The whole Nexus will benefit." Said a salarian.

"August Bradley will oversee that. He's the new mayor." Said Scott.

"Bradley? I know him. Seems like a good man." Said a colonist.

"Well? What're you waiting for? There's a new world out there!" said Sajax.

Finally, the crowds dispersed, leaving Scott to be on his way. Right as he was doing so however, he suddenly heard a voice call to him.

"Pathfinder, do you have just a minute?"

He looked round to see a purple asari and a man walking up to him.

"Ryder, isn't it? Keri T'Vessa, freelance vidmaker. This is Hakim, my producer. I could use your help." Said the asari.

"What are you looking for?" Scott asked.

"Director Tann's asked for an "uplifting" documentary on the Initiative. Translation: "paint rainbows over our problems. But our problems are history. People deserve the truth, not propaganda." Keri explained.

"Nice to see someone so devoted to her work."

"That's kind. Sometimes the camera makes people shy away from me."

"That's a shame." Said Scott with a smile.

He wasn't sure, but he thought for a second it looked like Keri might be blushing.

"Ahem! So, that's what I need. The truth, I mean. Someone needs to record the history we're making." Said Keri, regaining her composure.

"It takes integrity to record the truth and nothing but." Said Scott supportingly.

"Well, I do my best… and you could help me out. The heart of my documentary will be an interview series. I was hoping you'd take part. I want the dirt and blood of our story, not the convenient fairy tale Tann's looking for. Interested?"

"Okay, interview away."

"Let's start at home. Fourteen months, and the Nexus still isn't finished. Arks are missing. We have people in exile. By any standard, this wasn't he plan. Out leadership describes these as "anticipated issues." Would you agree?"

"We still have to fix them. Everyone, leaders included, needs to pitch in. Let's be honest about these challenges and how we're going to face them."

"Nice. Won't make you popular with the leaders, but it's good to hear. Scientists are excited about your new outpost, though there are questions about how Prodromos can survive where Sites 1 and 2 failed."

"I gave Prodromos the best start a Pathfinder could. But we can't predict everything. We just do our best."

"Probably not the "rah rah" quote Tann would hope for, but very genuine. Facing those risks must be stressful. How do you relax between missions?"

"What about you? I can't imagine you putting your camera down for anything."

"I'm not the one history cares about."

"I need a minute to think about my answer. And I'd like to know."

"Back home I'd go sailing. I love the water. Nowadays, I play ocean sounds, close my eyes, and remember. Okay, you're turn."

"My crew and I take downtime together. We're a team."

"This is history, too. These little moments between. Bandwidth means I'm transmitting in short bursts, so that's all for now. But you can bet I'll have more questions later. This was… more fun than I expected."

* * *

With that all taken care of, Scott headed to the Pathfinder HQ. Tann was in conversation over the comms to Kesh.

" _We're still getting the commons area ready. Hydroponic is only a partial capacity."_ She said.

"Not good enough." Said Tann.

" _We don't have enough people. My workers need a break, Tann."_

"I sympathize. But not until our survival is no longer at risk. Now please excuse me, while I meet with Ryder." Said Tann. He then turned to Scott directly. "Addison told me about the outpost. You're the hero of the hour."

"Let's hold off on the celebration. We haven't found home yet." Said Scott modestly.

"There's no need for modesty. Success affords leverage over those who doubted you."

"And you're my best friend?" Scott asked untrustingly.

"A patron… one who shares your vision of a prosperous future."

"Due respect, Director Tann, but you don't know me."

"I think I do. Your ingenuity speaks for itself, Ryder. Deciphering the vault… alien terraforming… it's not how we imagined all this, but a good Pathfinder improvises. And a great one hangs it on the wall."

The salarian activated his omni tool and the monitors around the pathfinder hall began showing various different images of the Prodromos outpost.

"Yours are the first trophies to grace Pathfinder Hall. You're a symbol now, Ryder. A reason for people to believe." Said Tann proudly.

"It wouldn't have been possible without my crew. They're a talented bunch." Said Scott.

"But you're their beacon."

At that moment, Kandros and Kesh suddenly walked in.

"Careful… he'll end up adopting you, Ryder." Said Kandros.

"Ah. My… staff." Said Tann.

"Colleagues. You wouldn't be looking to cut us out, would you, Tann?" Kesh asked, almost accursedly.

"I remind you, I am director of the Initiative." Said Tann sternly.

"Acting director." Kandros corrected.

"This isn't the time for arguing over who gets to be king. Too much is at stake. We should be cooperating." Said Scott.

"That's what I've been saying since we arrived." Kesh argued.

"Then I look forward to winning our Pathfinder's support."

"That'll be the day." Scott mumbled.

He was actually surprised that no one had heard that at all. Not that he was complaining.

"I have concerns about your decision on Eos, Ryder. An outpost full of scientist won't do us much good if the kett attack." Said Kandros.

"But it will help support the Nexus. Improved research could help feed our people." Said Kesh.

"And we could argue about it all day long, as we always do. The decision was made… now we move on." Said Tann. "What is your plan for moving on, Ryder?"

"We have a lead on the terraforming network. I need to take the Tempest deeper in the sector to investigate. If the other golden worlds are where they should be, this could get us closer to them." Scott explained.

"The kett are scouring the cluster for remnant technology. You'll end up in a fight for sure. You might also run into Exiles. They didn't leave the nexus on good terms." Said Kandros.

"And we still need more outposts. They're important to expanding the station." Kesh added.

"Though with arks still missing, this could be a chance for Ryder to search for them." Said Tann. "Yes, I think that's best. You have my permission."

"I wasn't really asking for it." said Scott.

"Of course. I support that kind of enthusiasm."

"Right…"

* * *

As Scott left the hall he suddenly heard EDI speak to him through the private comm channel.

" _Ryder, I have finished decrypting one of your father's memories."_ She said.

"Good. So how do I access it?" Scott asked.

" _Return to my AI core on the Vadazar with your armour. I will guide you through the process from there."_ EDI explained.

* * *

"Okay, EDI. How do we do this?"

" _With the memory decrypted, you will be able to view the memory via your suit."_ EDI explained.

"So similar to how I can playback what my suit has previously viewed?" Scott asked.

"Precisely." Said EDI.

"Alright. Let's have a look."

" _This memory is dated from the time when your father was posted on the Citadel."_

The visual feed in Scott's helmet went black for a moment before it faded in to an area that was clearly from the Citadel back in the Milky Way.

He was seeing this from Alec's perspective, which was no surprise. He was in front of Arkane which Scott remembered had been the Arkane ambassador on the Citadel at the time.

"Alec, your recommendation will never fly. Artificial intelligence?" the Arkane said.

"It's our best option." Said Alec. "Think about it. As advanced as your Helldivers are, they're still limited by their senses. There's a reality greater than ours that we can't perceive, but AI can."

"How?"

"By augmenting our own abilities and adding new ones."

"Did that stop the Geth from turning on the Quarians?"

"Because they were separate from their creators. But AIs and humans interfaced directly, experiencing the world together, benefits both."

"More like benefits you." The Arkane ambassadors aid coldly. "Regardless of how we feel about this, Alec, it's illegal by Citadel council laws, which I should remind you that we fully support."

"Because they're afraid." Alec argued.

"With good reason. An unlocked AI like the one your proposing… direct control over a Helldiver's suit, and an implant directly inside the head… frankly, Alec, this is making the council concerned enough to consider discharge for you. We don't shy away from the advances of new technology, but this… we can't afford to take the risk. Your request is denied, and that's the end of it."

With that, the ambassador got up from his seat and left, leaving Alec on his own.

" _Alec."_

Alec's perspective turned to face a screen which had a woman's face. Scott immediately recognized the face of his and Sara's mother, Ellen.

"What did the doctor say?" Alec asked.

" _He told me to appreciate the time I have left. There's no cure, Alec. Its terminal."_ Ellen replied.

"Not on my watch."

The memory faded to black and Scott's normal visual feed returned.

"So that's how Dad found it. So weird to hear mom again." He said to himself. He then addressed EDI again. "One thing I don't understand though is why dad wanted me to see this."

" _It is possible that this is only part of something else. I am currently working on decrypting the next memory. I will keep you informed of any progress."_ The AI said.

"Understood."

* * *

With all business on the Nexus concluded, the Tempest was en-route to the location that would hopefully house the next vault. As they were traveling between clusters however…

"We're on a collision course with unknown object." Kallo suddenly said.

"Make corrections! EDI? Are you on this?" Scott asked.

" _Collision is imminent."_ Said EDI.

"All stop! Now!" Scott ordered.

The ship came to a complete stop. The sight that immediately greeted them was a massive ship.

"Kett ships, a dozen-no, more!" Said Suvi.

Several more kett ships came around from either side, surrounding the ship.

"They've got us pinned against the Scourge!" said Kallo.

" _They're scanning us, Ryder."_ Said EDI.

"Well, scan them back." Said Scott.

Suddenly the screen on front changed to show the face of none other than the Archon.

" _Where is the one who activated the Remnant?"_ he said. _"Their DNA signature is there. Answer me."_

"You're the one in **my** way. Who are you?" Scott said back.

The archon though remained silent. A new figure then suddenly rose up in front of the tempest. Everyone was almost frozen in shock as they saw the Dark One hovering in front of them, outside the tempest in the vacuum of space.

"What the hell is that?" Scott asked, unnerved by the dark one's burning demonic looking form.

"Whatever it is, energy readings are off the scale." said Suvi. "They've locked navigation."

The Dark One then held his hand out and everyone felt the ship lurch slightly. The ship was moving on its own.

"That things steering us into the ship." Said Kallo.

"What do you want?" Scott asked, almost desperately.

" _I won't explain what you can't understand."_ The Archon simply said.

" _Ryder, I may be able to regain control of the ship. Somehow the field that thing has around the ship appears to be weakening."_ Said EDI through private comms.

"You don't get to take a ship full of people just because you feel like it. Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott said, mostly just saying that to stall for time.

" _Enough! Your defiance is naive and reckless. This day marks the beginning of your greatness."_ Said the archon.

The lights in the tempest suddenly went dark before coming back on again.

"EDI?"

" _I have plotted a potential course through the Scourge."_ Said the AI.

"Do it."

The tempest immediately turned and sped off, two kett ships in pursuit.

"Report?" Scott asked as the ship shook slightly.

"Enemy destroyed. Damage to aft sensors." Said Suvi.

"Scourge got it?"

"Yes."

Only the one was left. It continued chasing as the tempest spun and wove through the scourge. Eventually, it too suffered the same fate and hit the scourge.

"It'll be tight." Said EDI as the Tempest manoeuvred to an opening.

"Kallo…" said Vetra worryingly.

It looked like they were clear and about to clear the Scourge. But then came a fiery flash. The Dark One had somehow teleported in front of them. He held out his hand almost like a claw ready to grab them as he blocked their way.

"Watch out!"

The Tempest pulled down hard, narrowly missing the Dark One who casually watched the ship fly past him. He didn't even make any effort to pursue. He simply watched them leave. Not that he'd expected any differently. After all, it was he that had let them go…

"Yes!" Kallo cheered as the tempest cleared the scourge.

"Ha-ha! Nice work, kid." Said Drack.

"Yeah… but who the hell was that guy?" said Scott. "And what was that thing on fire?"

" _Ryder! We've got trouble down here. You need to find us a port now!"_ Gil suddenly said through the comms.

"Great. Where'd we end up, anyway?" Sara asked.

"Sensors are damaged, but I think we're at the vault's coordinates…" said Suvi.

"You think? Gil, give it what you can. We're setting down." Scott sighed.

The entered the atmosphere hoping for a smooth landing. They got something else instead though.

We're being contacted." Said Suvi in surprise.

Several small ships were now flying alongside the tempest. Alien in design, but they weren't Kett.

"We have to land…" said Scott desperately. "Open a comm."

A voice speaking in another unknown language suddenly came from the comms.

"We're visitors from another galaxy. Our intentions are peaceful." Said Scott, hoping that these new aliens, whoever they were, would understand.

A long silence followed. Then…

"They've sent us a navpoint." Said Suvi, once again in surprise.

"Set us down."

With the alien ships providing escort the tempest continued flying through the clouds until they cleared revealing something surprising. Green. Actual green and lush environments.

"Wow. Look at that." Said Sara.

The tempest slowed and descended until it touched down on a landing pad.

"Right… now comes the tricky introductions." Scott sighed.

"You're not really going out there on your own." Said Vetra, hoping Scott wasn't being serious.

"We don't want to be at war with these things to. Besides, this is obviously their world or territory. Its only right we are cooperative." Said Scott.

"Most important thing ever. No pressure." Liam shrugged.

"Shut up, Kota. That doesn't help at all." Said Max irritably.

"Just stay here until I come back. Well… if I come back." Said Scott.

* * *

Scot kept his arms in the air as he descended the ramp. Several guards kept their guns trained on him while one scanned him. They then motioned for him to follow them. At the top of some stairs in front of him were more of the aliens. These ones though weren't wearing armour.

"I am Paaran Shie, governor of Aya. We are the Angara." Said one of them.

"My name is Scott Ryder. I'm a human from the Milky Way galaxy." Said Scott, slowly lowering his arms. To his relief, the guards didn't tell him to put them up again.

"Yes. You crossed dark space. I've heard of your journey." Said Shie.

Another Angara suddenly walked past her and down the stairs towards Scott. He was dressed differently to them. Almost looking more warrior like and wearing some kind of cape/poncho.

"Jaal, I have this in hand." Shie objected.

"Evfra saw the ship come in and sent me to find out what's going on." Said Jaal.

"He's a human from another galaxy." Said Shie.

Jaal walked right up close to Scott, their faces less than inches apart.

"Aya is hidden, protected. What do you want?" he asked.

"Only to repair our ship. We were attacked by a race called the kett and our ship was damaged. In our desperation to find a port, we ended up here. If we've unintentionally exposed you or violated and laws, I can only say I'm sorry. It was not our plan to come here the way we did." Said Scott.

"That's good to know. Because if it was, that would be a very bad plan." Said Jaal, almost sounding like he was warning Scott.

"We only need to repair our ship. If we are not welcome here and you wish us to leave, then we will." Scott said.

"That will not be necessary. Unless you give us reason to, we do not have any intention of forcing you to leave Aya… yet." Said Shie.

"I'll inform Evfra. He'll be waiting for you in his office at the Resistance Headquarters. I'll meet you there." Said Jaal, turning and leaving.

"I will accompany you through our city. Your crew will stay on your ship. Follow me. Do not try to explore the city or interact with anyone. The guards will use force if necessary." Shie advised Scott.

"Understood." Scott nodded as they started walking. "Is it okay to ask you questions?"

"I suppose."

"If you're the governor, why do I need to see this "Evfra"?"

"He's leader of the resistance."

"What's that?"

"They fight the Kett, and protect us."

Scott couldn't help but notice that guards were keeping the crowds at bay. Many of them looked very nervous at the sight of him. He didn't blame them of course, but still…

"I didn't realize I was this intimidating to your people." He said observantly.

"You're an outsider who invaded our home. Even if it was by accident, we know nothing about you." Said Shie.

"Well I'm not here to cause trouble."

"We shall see."

"Your city is very beautiful."

"Thank you. You're the first outsider to see it."

"I'm honoured."

"I hate to ask, but what happens if Evfra doesn't' like me?"

"He won't. You'll need to earn his trust."

"I just hope he'll give me a chance to then."

"He is not unreasonable. That I can assure you."

They reached the building and Shie left him, as did the guards who remained behind. Scott saw Jaal again who was talking to an Angaran soldier.

"They're bullies, but this situation is now your fault. Don't get kicked out, Moraan-not because of them." Said Jaal.

"But you're telling me to be weak." Moraan said.

"No, I'm telling you to be strong through your cunning and heart. Okay?"

Moraan simply nodded and turned to leave. Jaal however stopped him.

"Hey."

Moraan turned back and handed Jaal he weapon he'd been carrying.

"It really is the best one in the resistance." He said.

"I know." Said Jaal.

Moraan gave Scott a somewhat suspicious look as he passed.

"Our experience with the kett makes us naturally distrustful of all aliens." Jaal explained.

"We've had our own runs ins with them." Said Scott.

"Then you really do understand." Said Jaal. "When the Archon and The Dark One came to Heleus, they demolished our sovereign state, took what they wanted, as if we were nothing. Now the kett mercilessly abduct Angara. Often, we never see our people again. Come this way. Evfra's waiting."

"The kett kidnap you? Steal your people?" Scott asked as they walked.

"And the resistance fights them every day, with everything we can."

"What are they after?"

"You should save your questions for Evfra."

They entered the resistance headquarters. It looked as Scott had expected it to. Various screens dotting the room, people busy, and the leader giving orders.

"Kadara be dammed. I won't lose Voeld!" said Evfra.

"Evfra, this one of the aliens from the Milky Way." Sad Jaal.

Evfra turned and faced Scott.

"It's an aggressive move, coming to Aya." He said sternly.

"It wasn't meant that way. I have an ark full of desperate people counting on me to find them a home before they starve." Said Scott.

"Of course. I feel for you and your people." Said Evfra, almost sympathetically. "So, human. Never mind how you even found us, why are you here?"

"On a hostile planet we call Eos; we explored an ancient structure, a vault, and brought it back online. It stabilized that planet's environment." Scott explained.

"Remnant." Recent intelligence supports that claim." Said Jaal.

"If we're right, there's a vault here on Aya that's different. We had hoped to look inside, but we had no idea till now that the plant was populated."

Evfra turned to back to Scott and gazed out through the window overlooking aya's greenery… and the parts that weren't so… attractive.

"You're right. There is a vault on Aya, but it was shut years ago and the entrance hidden. We… can't help you." He said.

"The Moshae could. She's our most revered scientist and elder. She knows this vault." Jaal suggested.

"But now the kett have her, and our rescue attempts failed. She's lost to us." Evfra added.

"With all due respect, are you sure she's necessary? I'm not sure I understand why you feel we need her." Scot inquired.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. The angara learned years ago the perils of messing with vaults. So did the kett, for that matter." Said Evfra. "We're done here."

"Evfra. I feel… What this alien says is extraordinary." Said Jaal supportingly. "The Moshae would want us to be brave and not let this chance pass."

"Jaal. You talk too much." Evfra groaned.

"Let me assist this alien. I'll be your eyes. I know you can spare me."

"Go if you want. But when he tries to kill you, be prepared to strike first."

Evfra left, leaving just Scott and Jaal.

"I'm Jaal Ama Darav. I'll be your envoy through angaran space." He said.

"Thank you for at least giving me a chance. I understand though if you don't trust me." Said Scott.

"You're right, I don't. But I can always kill you in your sleep." Said Jaal, almost sounding like he was attempting to make a joke.

"Okay…"

* * *

Scott was escorted back to the docks were the Tempest was waiting Whilst Jaal was being wished good luck by a fellow soldier, Scott couldn't' help but notice a female Angaran flashing stares at him. He felt it couldn't hurt to introduce himself.

"Stars above, it's you… I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you. You left your home to cross dark space… is it true you can never go back?" the angara asked.

"Not unless we're willing to spend another 600 years in cryo sleep again." Scott replied.

"To take such a risk and give up your old life… why did you take it?"

"For a chance to meet someone like you. Looks like it already paid off."

Scott didn't know what made him say that. Somehow he'd just felt like it. Probably did sound a bit too flirty if he was honest.

"Are all humans this quick with words?" the angara asked.

"You'll have to find out."

"I suppose I will."

"My turn for a question. Do I get to know your name?"

"Oh, of course. I'm Avela Kjar, the curator for the Repository of History. We study relics of our past. Try to piece together what we lost in the Scourge. And… the truth is, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. How much do you know about our history?"

"I still have a lot to learn."

"Centuries ago, the Scourge targeted my people. Our ships were the first to go dark. Many of those ships went down over Havarl. The wilds of that planet are filled with history. A scientist on Havaral just contacted me with the navpoint of an intact crash site. A huge opportunity. But with Remnant patrolling the area, we can't get close enough. Not like you can."

"How do you know about me and the Remnant?" Scott asked in surprise.

"I have friends in the Resistance. They heard your conversation with Evfra. I know it's a lot to ask. But you have a ship, and the means to get past the Remnant. Without your help… I'm stuck." Said Avela.

"You're trusting your history with an outsider?"

"I know what people say about you, but I don't agree. I think you're here to help."

"I hope to."

"Now's your chance to prove it. You want to earn Aya's respect, right? Recovering our past will go a long way."

"I'll admit, I've always wanted to give archaeology a try."

"I was hoping you'd say that. If you find anything, I'll be here. Thank you, human."

* * *

Everyone assembled in the meeting room as the Tempest left aya, now fully repaired.

"I'm just saying, as far as first contact goes, at least that went better than the last one." Said Cora.

"Only slightly." Liam shrugged.

" _Idiot."_ Max mumbled with a sigh.

"Yeah-what happened? I wanted to look around." Peebee asked disappointingly.

"And now we have another mouth to feed. Whatever he eats…" said Drack, indicating to Jaal who was sat apart from everyone, so far reaming silent.

"Do the translators not work?" Vetra asked as everyone stared at him.

"They work." Jaal simply said.

"I know we're improvising as we go, but let's remember that there's protocol." Said Scott.

"Don't think I got that handbook." Said Peebee, almost uncaringly.

"Ryder, we followed our best lead here, and now we don't even have that." Said Cora.

"Jaal has offered to do what he can to help us access the vault on Aya." Said Scott, trying to sound reassuring.

"How do we do that when we're leaving the planet it's on?" Vetra asked.

"Because the Angara don't trust us. We have to earn that trust first. They also don't' know where the vault is. They say only the Moshae can help us. So before we can access the vault, we need to get her back and also earn the Angara's trust. Does that answer everyone's questions?" Scott asked, trying to hide his frustration at everyone not understanding.

"It does actually." Said Max.

"Any idea where we start then?" Vetra asked.

Jaal then stood up and joined everyone else around the holo table.

"The Resistance is stretched thin. I was tasked with traveling to two of our worlds at our briefing this morning, and you'll accompany me." He said.

"Because…?" Liam asked.

"Because then Evfra will see you as trustworthy. You want that." Said Jaal.

"Jaal's told me about these two worlds. Havaral and Voeld."

The holograms of the two planets flashed up above the table.

"Before the Scourge disaster, Voeld was thriving planet of billions, a shining centre of technology and life." Jaal explained.

"And now?" Vetra asked.

"It's the centre of our ground war against the kett. Our resistance base is fighting kett command for control of the planet."

"What about the other?" Scott asked.

"Havaral is the birthplace of the angara. It's started to degrade, to become wild and dangerous. We suspect Remnant."

"Now we're talking." Said Peebee keenly.

"We've recently lost contact with our scientists."

"Still don't get how any of this helps us." Said Drack.

"I do. Help us, or rather, help me and I'll vouch for you, right? Because Jaal wants inside Aya's vault too." Said Cora.

"It's your call, Ryder?" said Drack.

"Jaal, give Kallo the navpoints for both planets. I'll think about where to go first."

* * *

Scott ultimately decided to head for Voeld first. If that was indeed the ground war against the kett for the angara, they'd probably have better chances earning trust there. In the meantime, he decided to see how the crew was doing

He found Gil in his usual spot.

"Ah There you are… Gotcha!" the mechanic said.

"Do I need to get Lexi to do a psych review?" Scott asked jokingly.

"Ha, maybe. People have been telling me I'm crazy my life." Gil chuckled. "Just dealing with some Scourge issues. That Archon fella tried to warn to warn you not to joyride into it, but you were just "la-la-la. It was an "act first, think later" move. I respect it-well, more like I resemble it. Hey, you play poker?"

"Come again?" Scott aske in confusion.

"Card game with bluffing. Betting. It's an age old measuring stick of a person's character, fortitude, guts. Used to think maybe it was my calling. Turns out I'm just good at it. Never lost, heads up. We should paly sometime."

"Willing to put your streak on the line?"

"Ha. I'll risk it."

"Next time we port up, and you're in the mood, I'm always in the mood."

* * *

Jaal meanwhile had taken up residence in the tech lab opposite the bio lab.

"So… Jaal." Said Scott.

"So…"

Clearly Jaal was also unsure how to talk to him. At least that showed he too was somewhat unsure about being a round anew species like this.

"We haven't had a chance to talk alone. You comfortable in here?" Scott asked.

"I took it. It feels strange to stay with the others. They're… you're… aliens." Jaal replied.

"And you're alien to us. So we have something in common."

"We can look at it as a place to start."

"Got it."

"Perhaps then, if we're all aliens it's about what kind of alien we are."

"You had no idea about us, but you signed up to help us anyway."

"Perhaps it had nothing to do with you."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I do not."

Scott knew better than to press the subject further and decided to change it instead.

"How do you know Moshae Sjefa?" he asked.

"She's our greatest mind on the Remnant. I was her student." Jaal explained.

"You studied the Remnant too?"

"A little. I was terrible. I quit. Or she threw me out. One of those. We're still very close."

"So… is that your rifle?"

"It is now. Its kett. With my own modifications. I like to tinker, to get my hands on something and take it apart."

"That's a skill I know we can use. But please don't take apart my ship."

"You're right. I signed up… volunteered… for this. Its… exciting. There's something unique about you-uneasy, raw-but somehow profound."

"Face value, that sounds like a compliment. A nice one."

"It is. Angara feel deeply. We have more trouble hiding our emotions than showing them. I should get back to my work."

"As if I didn't have enough on my plate, add deciphering alien psychology."

"What plate?"

"Exactly. See you later."

* * *

The white ice planet of Voeld lay ahead. It was times like these that Scott and Sara were glad their Helldiver suits had internal temperature control. They were certainly gonna need it.

"Take her down, Kallo." Said Scott.

"Original readings suggested it had a breathable, nitrogen-rich atmosphere-and oceans of H20." Said Suvi.

"I take it that's no longer the case?" said Sara.

"All H20 on Habitat 6 "Voeld" to the angara-is ice. And those oceans? Frozen over completely." Said Sara.

"There goes the dream of a seaside property." Said Scott.

"Too bad. I missed the opportunity to catch your sister in a bikini." Said Peebee.

Everyone looked at Peebee. Especially Sara who looked almost shocked at this.

"What?" the Asari shrugged.

The tempest descended into the atmosphere, the fiery outline around the Tempest vanishing to be replaced by enough snow to almost get a white out.

"That's one hell of a blizzard." Said Scott observantly.

"LZ is on the windward side of the mountain. Conditions are bad. I'm tracking gale force squalls." Said Suvi.

"No shit." Sara nodded.

The Tempest gently touched down. Few seconds after it did though, the ship suddenly lurched violently to the side. They must've landed on some ice or sunk into the snow.

"Whoa!

"We're good! We're good!" Kallo said hastily.

After a few moments, the ship seemed to settle.

"You sure? Want us to get out and push?" Scott asked.

"Very funny, Ryder." Said Kallo sarcastically

* * *

This being an Angaran world of course, Scott had immediately selected Jaal as the first squad member. He ultimately decided to round it off with Sara and Peebee.

They made their way to the base and reported to the Commander in charge.

"Good to see you again, Commander Do Xeel." Said Jaal.

"And you, Jaal." Xeel said. "This is the alien? The one you think can help us?"

"Yes. This is Ryder of the Helldivers." Said Jaal.

"I am Anjik Do Xeel. Remember the name, because if you betray us, I will kill you myself. Be assured that what I do to you will make the stars turn their faces and grow dark." Said Xeel.

"Good thing I have no intention of betraying you then." Said Scott.

"Say what you want. It is the hands that reveal true intentions. If you wish to prove yourself, be an ally in our fight against the Kett. Despite our best efforts, their growing forces remain a threat to our people. Speak to our lookouts who watch the valley. They'll know where our need is dire. Jaal, watch them. And be careful yourself, my friend."

"I always am." Jaal nodded.

They headed outside onto the cliff overlooking the vast valley that lay ahead. The two lookouts had their backs to Scott as he approached. He was about to get their attention, but they seemed to become aware of him first, whirling round and pointing their guns at him.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to sneak up on you." Scott said quickly, throwing his hands up. "Your commander said you could show us the valley."

The guards stood down. Despite this though, they did seem somewhat reluctant to talk.

"I don't want to talk to it. You talk to it." the female one said.

"Stop it, Beniska. The commander sent word. We knew they were coming." Said the male. "Yeah, we can show you the valley. What are you looking for?"

"I want to prove I'm here as an ally. That means fighting kett."

"Head in any direction and you'll hit kett, eventually. They're all over Voeld."

"Like qurts. But with guns."

"We've heard reports about captured angara in a kett labour camp down in the valley. If you're here to help, like the commander says, you could start there."

* * *

The exact location of the labour camp was unknown as of yet, so they'd been sent to an angaran outpost that they'd been told would have someone who knew the location. They were introduced to an angaran male named Skeot.

"You're that alien people have been talking about. Some say we can't trust you, but if you're here to fight kett, that's good enough for me." He said.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence." Said Scott.

"Kett kill people. They take our families and we never see them again. Anyone who fights against that has to be better than them. So, will you fight them? I know the location of the labour camp where they took my uncle."

"I'll get your uncle."

"Here's the navpoint of the labour camp. Please hurry. Niilj may not have much time."

* * *

"This is the kett labour camp Skeot talked about." Said Scott.

"Stay sharp. I doubt they'll let their prisoners go without a fight." Said Sara.

A full on firefight erupted throughout the camp. It helped though that the freed Angara were willing to fight back after picking kett weapons. The team did keep tem covered though. If they died, this would be all for nothing.

When the fight was over, they went to check on the prisoners.

"Just in time. I would've given us another day at most. No thanks to Eraana's jabs." Said Niilj.

"If the kett can't being called mildly insulting things, that's on them, not me." Said Eraana.

"You see what I mean? We owe you. How'd you find us, anyway?"

"Your nephew Skeot was trying to get you rescued." Scott replied.

"Good boy. He's got potential, Niilj."

"So you've said before. The resistance needs to be debriefed. We'll head back to base as soon as possible." Said Niilj. "I hope we meet again, under better circumstances."

With the prisoners on their way back to base, Jaal then got Scott's attention.

"This is big. Liberating key resistance agents and recovering information they stole from the kett… You've put many doubts about you to rest, Ryder. Even Evfra must now be convinced of your intentions. We should speak to him as soon as we can. Perhaps son the Tempest?" he suggested.

Scott simply nodded.

* * *

They returned to the tempest, but did not leave the planet just yet. Scott had a feeling that they just might have other business here. In the meantime, Jaal and Scott went to the meeting room to speak with Evfra via vidcom.

"Commander."

" _Jaal's been keeping me updated on your "adventures," your "good deeds" on our behalf."_ Said Evfra.

"I meant them. I want you to know you can trust me." said Scott.

"Your true agenda is clear-to explore Aya's vault. Jaal says you want to help find the Moshae. We've managed to trace the Moshae to a special kett facility on Voeld."

"Why special?"

"These facilities are protected by a dynamic shield tech we haven't been able to crack. We're close, but its ability to adapt outstrips the speed of our current processors."

" _Ryder, I may be able to make a difference if my processor were to be added to their program."_ EDI suggested.

"If I may make a suggestion, if you let our scientists and my team help with your program, we can up the chance for success." Said Scott.

" _Very well. I'm not stupid… and I love the Moshae."_ Said Evfra. _"A team will meet you at our base on Voeld. They'll take you to the kett facility. Stay strong and clear. Goodbye."_

* * *

Scott felt it best that they start this tomorrow, thus giving him and the others time to rest and be prepared for what was to come. It would no doubt be difficult, not to mention it was the key to both an alliance with the angara (which right now Scott actually considered more important) and getting into Aya's vault.

Scott still had some time before he went to bed so he decided to see if he could chat with anyone. He had to admit, Peebee was in some way fun to talk with. When he entered however, it didn't sound as though she was in the good of a mood.

"Come on, think… think. I need… something!" the asari groaned.

"Who are you talking to?" Scott asked.

"Ryder! Shit, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Said Peebee, overcoming her shock. "I'm just… talking to myself. Don't tell me you never do that.

"You seem stressed." Scott inquired.

"No kidding." Peebee, pacing back and forth in frustration. "I'm not built for this kind of… homesteading. Don't like people knowing where I am, where my stuff is… arghh!"

"Relax then. You're starting to stress me out."

"I'd like to. I need to, yes." Peebee nodded. "When I felt like this back home, I'd look for a zero g chamber or at least an isolation tank. Someplace to just drift away. I could really use that now!"

" _If I may, gravity can be overridden in the escape pod. You can create a zero g chamber."_ EDI suggested.

"Of course! EDI, you're a genius!" said Peebee. "It's easy. It'll make a huge difference, Ryder. You'll see."

The Asari climbed into the escape pod where her bed was.

"You know, there's room for two." Peebee suggested.

"Thought you'd never ask." Scott smiled.

"And… this… should… do it."

There was a small hum and immediately everything started floating in mid-air.

"Close your eyes… relax… let yourself go." Peebee said soothingly as she let herself drift wherever the lack of gravity took her. "Oh, this hits the spot…"

For a while, the two simply drifted without a word before Peebee broke the silence.

"Ryder?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something else that would relax me."

"And that is?" Scott asked with interested.

"Wanna fool around?" Peebee asked, this time far more suggestively. "Doesn't matter if you have something else going on. I can be utterly discreet. Just fun. Two people blowing off steam. No strings attached. Only if there's no strings."

Scott almost couldn't believe his luck. This Asari was willingly offering to have care free sex with him? Even if he didn't need to feel relaxed for tomorrow, there was no way he was gonna let an opportunity like this pass. It wasn't every day that someone was lucky to have a friend with benefits.

"That'll be fun." He smiled.

"Okay then. Say no more." Peebee smiled back.

The Asari immediately wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him. Scott in turn reached down and grabbed her ass, massaging the cheeks through her outfit. As Peebee continued to kiss him, his hands then went inside her trousers massaging her ass directly. Peebee moaned pleasurably into the kiss. She seemed to get the message and reached down to unbutton her trousers, allowing Scott to slide them off completely. Whilst one hand continued to massage her ass, the other now reached under her jacket and took hold of one of her breasts.

Peebee became determined to even the odds and focused her attention on removing Scott's shirt. Whilst Scot worked on getting her jacket off, she in turn managed to unbutton his shirt, exposing his muscular chest. Her kisses dipped lower as she marvelled at the Helldiver's rather impressive physique. She normally wasn't a muscle girl, but this… it was hard for her not be attracted.

Scott finally managed to find the clasps on Peebee's jacket and helped her shrug it off, leaving it to join the rest of their discarded clothes that were floating all around them. His mouth immediately went for her sizeable breasts and began to suck on one of her nipples. Peebee moaned in pleasure as he suck and lightly bit. Using the lack of gravity, he then shifted Peebee higher until he was looking directly at her azure, which was already wet with anticipation.

As he was about to start licking however, Peebee noticed how much they were drifting.

"Uhm, we're floating right into the…"

Her warning though, came too late and Scott hit the edge of the escape pod with a hard bang.

"Ouch! Who cares?" Scott simply shrugged.

Peebee couldn't' help but giggle slightly, even as she herself bumped her head on the ceiling.

"Ow!

Scott once again went for Peebee's pussy, but she stopped him. Instead, she swapped their positions. Not it was him that was going to give oral. He noted that Peebee had a look of both excitement but at the same time nervousness as she slowly began removing Scott's trousers and underwear.

"Uhhh… wow." She said, almost lost for words. "So… big."

Her mouth hung open as Scott's large erect cock sprang up once released from its confines. The long thick shaft throbbed in time with Scott's heartbeat, veins bulging.

"This your first time with a human male?" Scott asked.

"It's my first time with a male, period." Peebee replied, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"First time for everything then." Said Scott.

"No kidding." Peebee smiled, sounding more eager again. "Just don't expect me to be a full expert at this."

She gently touched the thick shaft, gasping erotically as she took hold of her first ever penis. It was so warm and hard, and big as mentioned before. Despite being a little nervous still, she slowly opened her mouth and gently extended out her tongue. She touched the base…

Immediately, her taste buds were overwhelmed as her tongue touched the cock. Both she and Scott moaned in pleasure at the sensation as Peebee licked all the way to the top. Without any hesitation, she then took the entire shaft into her mouth. With the Asari's tongue swirling around the head, she began to suck, savouring the juicy taste.

She began to slowly bob her head up and down, stroking the lower part of the cock that she couldn't get in her mouth due to the length. Scott's moans not only served to encourage Peebee with her sucking and stroking but in some ways were like music to her ears.

Peebee then felt Scott's hands touch her face, stroking her smooth skin as she sucked his cock. The Asari at first moaned pleasurably at this, but this changed however when she suddenly felt his hands push against the back of her head, forcing his cock deeper into the mouth to the point where she almost gagged on the long length. Despite this though however, something about doing this just made her want to keep going.

Several long minutes followed with this before Peebee suddenly felt his hands leave her head. A clear sign something was up.

"Peebee… you're gonna make me…" Scott moaned.

Peebee let the Helldiver's cock pop out of her mouth and looked up at him hungrily.

"Cum… Let me see you cum." She panted, desperately and eagerly.

Scott threw his head back in pleasure and let out a loud moan as he cock spasmed. Several ropes of cum shot out of Scott's cock, floating around in the gravity free area. Peebee watched them float around for a while, almost like a child witnessing something for the very first time. Not wanting to let it go to waste, she caught the cum in her mouth.

Once again, she was almost overwhelmed by the taste. She was fully aware that it was to be expected, but she'd had no idea of just how good it would be.

Licking her lips in pleasure, she gently moved her way back up Scott's body until they were face to face again.

"First time? Sure didn't feel it." Scott smiled, still a little surprised himself.

Peebee simply smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders and positioned herself so her azure now rested directly above his still rock hard cock, which was directly in line with it. As she'd expected, Scott quickly caught on.

"Ready?" he asked.

Peebee simply nodded.

Scott thrust his hips up, his large cock pushing all the way inside her azure. Peebee almost screamed at the forceful intrusion, but pleasure overloaded her senses almost immediately. The feeling of such a big cock filling her up… it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

Moaning in pleasure, she began to gyrate her hips in time with Scott who began to thrust into her. They started to gentle to begin with only so that Peebee could get used to it, but it quickly sped up. A wet slapping sound echoed throughout the escape pod as their hips constantly collided.

Scott's hands once again reached different areas, one squeezed one Peebee's breasts, the other her ass cheek. The Asari sighed in pleasure at the sensation though. This and thrusting continued for several long minutes until Peebee felt the incoming orgasm approaching. Judging from how Scott was acting as well, she guessed he was close too.

"Gonna cum, Peebee." The human groaned.

"Cum inside me and with me." Peebee moaned.

They both gripped each other tight and let a long and loud moan of pleasure as they both orgasmed. Peebee especially was in ecstasy as the feeling of not just her own orgasm but also the feeling of Scott cumming inside her.

Both panted and moaned blissfully as Scott gently slid out of Peebee and they held each other in their arms. Peebee at the same time kept stroking Scott's cock gently, still unable to get enough of it in a way.

"Mmmmm. So much stress, and all it took was an attractive man to get rid of it." she said blissfully.

"How was that for your first time with a male?" Scott asked with a smile.

"Never would've thought sex with a male was so good." The Asari giggled as he squeezed her ass cheek.

"No strings, right, Scott?" she panted.

"No strings." Scott simply smiled.

"Tell you what though, I would not mind at all if we made this a regular thing." Peebee suggested.

"You gonna get that stressed that much?" Scott chuckled.

"Hopefully not. But even if I don't, it's a good way to relax and take our minds of everything going on."

"I'm game if you are."

"You bet I am." Peebee smiled. "Doesn't' always have to be zero g either. There's plenty of quiet spots on this ship."

"I like the way you think."

"I'll bet you do." Said Peebee, planting several kisses on his cock and stroking it back to hardness. "Now… ready to go again?"

"Like you even had to ask."

* * *

 **I apologise if the sex scene may have been shorter compared to ones I've written before. As I said, I haven't been at 100% health recently.**

 **In fairness, given that its only the first of many more to come, it probably didn't have to be long anyway.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6, The New Alliance

**My apologies this took longer than the other shave done. I've been very busy and preoccupied what with a new job and other personal things going on. Now though it's all sorted out and I've finally been able to finish this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The New Alliance**

Peebee tried to keep her mind focussed on her work, but she wasn't having much luck. Her mind kept drifting back to her time in the escape pod with Scott. The sensation as still there even after all these hours, almost like it had been permanently engraved into her mind.

She said before to Scott, she didn't want strings or attachments. Her motto for sex was practically 'get in, get off, get out'.

But with Scott, it had felt particularly amazing. The more she thought about it, how amazing a male feels with their shaft, the more she regretted in a way having only done Asari and other females. She'd probably missed so many… "opportunities'.

As she thought back to the sensation, she could feel her azure growing damp, wanting to be filled like that again. Unconsciously, her hand slowly started to drift towards her nether regions...

NO! She couldn't think about it too much! No attachments, no strings! Just good old fashioned sex in a friends with benefits relationship.

Forcefully putting her hand back on the desk, and trying to talk to herself instead she finally managed to refocus on the rem tech. Deep down though, she couldn't wait until the next time she and Scott were able to have sex again. Hopefully she wouldn't be kept waiting too long…

Now feeling almost completely de-stressed thanks to Peebee, Scott felt ready or what was to come. Rescuing the Moshae would not only get them into the vault on Aya, but hopefully also gain the trust of the Angara. Perhaps even an alliance if they were lucky.

With the Tempest still on Voeld, it saved them having to land and they just made their way back to the base. The shuttle and its team were waiting for them.

"Are you the Pathfinder that Evfra was talking about?" one of them asked.

"That's me." Scott nodded.

"We're the team assigned to breach the facility with you. Hopefully rescue Moshae Sjefa."

"Let's get moving then."

"Everybody in then."

* * *

Scott naturally picked Jaal again for this. He then topped it off with Vetra and Max.

"So… no one has ever seen the inside of one of these places?" Scott asked.

"None who lived to tell. Prisoners who go in are never seen again. They're "the disappeared." Jaal explained.

"Haven't you ever done anything like this before?" Sara asked.

"Sure, we've liberated Kett work camps, but never these facilities. We lost so many fighters trying. The price was too high." One of the angaran soldier said.

"I like to believe that the kett take important angara from here to their home cluster." Said another.

"What? As slaves?" asked Jaal.

"I guess…"

"Death is better."

"Jaal, we can't just give in to blanket despair. We gotta have hope. It's why they fight. It's why we're here." Said Scott supportingly.

"It's why we're excited to be part of this mission."

"We're here. And let's be quick, this storm's getting worse." Said the pilot.

"Once we're through the shield, you take point. We'll look for Moshae Sjefa. Let's just try to stay safe. Okay?" said Scott.

"But Pathfinder, no one joins the resistance to stay safe."

* * *

The shuttle gently touched down at everyone hopped out.

" _Good luck. Radio me when you're ready to go."_ The pilot said as everyone disembarked.

"Do we even know what kind of force we can expect?" Max asked.

"Not a clue."

"Stay close. Don't draw attention until we have to." Said Scott.

"They won't expect us to disable that shield, might give us an edge."

"Our intel says there's a system node to hack, on an interface point near, somewhere."

Both Scott and Sara began scanning and soon found what they were looking for.

"Okay, running angaran shield disable program." Sara said as she accessed her omni tool.

" _Adding processor accelerator."_ Said EDI.

There was a long pause before a large hole in the shield opened up, big enough for them all to fit through.

" _I have created a small hole in the shield."_

"Look, it worked." One of the soldiers said.

"Well… that's the first obstacle passed." Sara shrugged.

Right as everyone passed through the gap however, several wraith's suddenly unlocked and attacked them.

"We've got company!"

* * *

"Hate those damn things." Max groaned as he pulled his knife out of the last wraith.

"EDI, by the time we leave, I want to know everything about this place." said Scott.

" _Understood, Ryder."_ Said EDI.

"All right, let's go. Owwin, Skaelv, you're on me!"

"I've stared at the outsides of these palaces so many times… I can't believe we got in."

"I've only been in a kett facility like this once, and even then I didn't see much before I had to get out." Said Max

"Why's that?" Vetra asked.

"One of those little shits spotted me and set off the alarm." Max replied. "Shot him in the crotch for doing that."

"Huddle up."

"If we were a surprise, I doubt we're one anymore." Said Scott.

"You have the best chance of finding Moshae Sjefa. We'll attack head-on and provide a distraction." the angaran leader said.

"That sounds a little like suicide." Said Scott.

"We're ready for anything."

"This is the main entrance. We'll go this way."

"Kick in the front door."

"Stay in radio contact… and good luck." Said Scott. He then turned to Jaal. "Can they cause enough trouble to keep the kett occupied?"

"Count on it." Jaal nodded.

" _Ryder, it appears the program I used to breach the shield could overload it and destroy the facility."_ Said EDI. _"However, the pulse would be lethal to angaran physiology."_

"That's not ideal." Said Scott.

"No kidding." Said Vetra.

They then entered a large chamber which shut the doors behind them. A weird scan of some kind began to move over the entire room.

"What is this?"

" _Decontamination protocol."_ EDI explained.

"Really?"

"I know, right? Strange that they'd have something like this." Said Max.

" _Pathfinder, come in."_

"How's it going?" Scott asked.

" _We're undetected, but from where we're hiding, we can see some of our people."_

"We seem to be in a kett only area. No Moshae yet." Said Jaal.

" _Understood. We're just discussing our next move. We'll be in touch."_

Ahead lay another room that Scott's suit detected had more kett on the other side.

"Let's get these guys without much of a ruckus." Said Max as they took positions, ready to breach.

"Agreed. Silent, but deadly." Said Jaal.

Everyone else couldn't help but chuckle and did their best to try and contain their laughter. Even Vetra understood that little joke.

"What's so funny?" Jaal asked in confusion.

"Silent but deadly means something completely different to humans." Vetra chuckled. "We'll explain later."

* * *

"What? What is this?" Jaal asked.

Below were dozens of kett stood before what looked like pods of some kind. One particular kett stood out form the others. Like the archon, this one was taller than the others. From the looks of things however, this kett looked and sounded female. Obviously a leader of some kind.

Below also were several angara. They weren't bound or restrained in any way though.

"Fortunate welcome! Step forward." Said the cardinal. "I am humbled before you, you who are the chosen. Chosen by the archon and the Dark One. Chosen to be exalted! Step forward."

Surprisingly, the angara did as instructed, walking into the open pods.

"What… Why aren't they resisting?" said Jaal in confusion.

"That's some crazy cult shit down there. Those angara look like they're in some sort of trance." Said Scott.

"I know the Moshae. She's not down there." Said Jaal. "But maybe in one of those pods."

"It's as good a lead as any."

" _You wanted a distraction? We just set our plan on fire."_

Several explosions suddenly shook the place.

"Impossible!" the cardinal said. She was interrupted though as a hologram of the archon appeared behind her. "Archon."

She and the other kett sunk into a bow.

" _Explain!"_ the Archon demanded.

"We've been breached! I will defend the temple…"

" _Wait. Is the Moshae among these?"_

"No. It awaits final exaltation."

" _Then proceed immediately and bring it to me."_

"Final exaltation? What's final? What are they doing? We have to save all the angara!" said Jaal.

"We'll do what we can for them." Said Scott supportingly.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't the plan." Said Vetra.

"Plans change." Scott simply said. "Come one. Let's see where those pods go."

* * *

They entered another decon chamber, once again sealing them in.

"This again." Max groaned.

"Get down!" Scott suddenly said.

In the room were several Kett gathered round a pod floating in the air. The pod slowly opened revealing an angara suspended in mid-air.

"EDI, can you do anything about this yet?"

" _I will try."_

A dark cloud then slowly appeared below the angara, growing larger and larger until a familiar figure rose out of it, surrounded by black smoke and fire.

"Not him again." Said Max.

The Dark One then slowly began to ascend until he was level with the suspended angara. He then grabbed the alien forcefully by the throat. A dark like substance began to spread from the dark ones hands, slowly covering the angara.

Everyone else could only watch helplessly as, to their horror, the substance painfully transformed the angara into a kett soldier.

As the two touched down the ground gain, the now fully transformed kett bowed its head to the Dark One. At that point, the decontamination finished and the doors finally opened. The Dark One and the kett all turned in alarm at this and opened fire whilst the Dark Ones seemed to just disappear through his own smoke.

"No! Wait! Save the angara! Be careful! Don't kill him!" Jaal yelled as the others returned fire.

"Jaal, he's shooting at us!" Scott objected.

"It's them or us, Jaal. And I sure as hell ain't dying in a kett facility!" said Max.

"Monsters! Villains! Time to die!" Jaal yelled.

When the fight was finally over, Scott noticed Jaal was knelt down looking at ket corpse. It was clear he was in distress over this realization.

"Jaal."

"They are us." The angara simply said.

"We can't afford to linger, Ryder." Said Max.

"We'd better find the Moshae fast." Scott agreed.

Whilst the others tried scanning for the Moshae, Scott knelt down next to Jaal.

"They're us." Jaal repeated.

"Yeah…"

"How many have I killed, not knowing… Ryder, I did not know."

"How can I help? What do you need?" Sara asked supportingly.

"That is kind. I… don't know." Jaal simply replied.

"Well, then let's start by finding the Moshae. If anyone can figure out what this means for the angara, I'm guessing it's her."

"You're probably right."

"Down here. Found her." Vetra suddenly said.

"Okay then. It's hero time." Said Max.

Unfortunately, they needed to go through another decon chamber.

"EDI, get us in there. Now!" Scott ordered whilst Jaal tried to smash the window in rage.

Now it was Moshe who was in the air. Unlike before however, she was brought down to the ground and the cardinal took her, fleeing out of the room.

* * *

After fighting their way through that room as well, the team finally reached the landing pad.

"There she is! I see her! They're getting ready to leave." Said Jaal.

"Hang tight, Moshae Sjefa. We're coming for you." Said Scott.

"You will not take her!" the cardinal yelled, still clutching the Moshae, almost possessively.

"No, you will not take her!" Scott yelled back.

As they charged however, a sudden explosion of fire stopped them in their tracks as the Dark One appeared before them.

He briefly turned to the cardinal.

"Guard the Moshae. Leave the aliens to me." He said.

His attention now turned back to the team, who all raised their guns. Particular, his gaze fell directly on Scott.

Scott barely touched the trigger on his gun before his whole head was suddenly overloaded by an indescribable amount of pain. The Helldiver fell to his knees clutching his head in agony.

"Ryder!" Vetra yelled.

The Dark One gently touched down and slowly began advancing towards them.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaal asked.

"I don't know." Max replied. "Scott? Scott!"

Still Scott continued to groan in pain as the others opened fire. Shot after shot hit the Dark One, clearly causing holes only for those holes to then heal up instantly. The Dark One didn't even seem the slightest bit affected by this. He then slowly raised his hand and a ball of black and red fire shot forth from it and his Max, causing some of his wrappings to catch fire.

"Not again!" Max yelled, desperately patting at his ignited cloths and rolling on the floor in an effort to put the fire out.

Vetra and Jaal fired several more shots, but still with no effect.

"Shit." Vetra cursed. "Grenade!"

The Turian threw a grenade which exploded upon impact. The Dark One's smoke and fire was temporarily scattered by the force of the blast… but it quickly returned

"Take this!" Jaal yelled.

He fired a concussive shot from his rifle, but it once again has the exact same effect as the grenade had done, nothing. The Dark One's behaviour however had now changed. His fire was suddenly glowing brighter and it clearly looked like he was about to let out a roar of some kind.

Everyone quickly realized what was about to happen. He was charging up to unleash an attack of some kind.

"Uh oh. TAKE COVER!" Max yelled, pulling Vetra into cover.

An explosion of fire shot out in all directions from the Dark One, engulfing anything it touched.

While the fire cotnineud to rage, Scott looked up as he saw the Dark One standing over him.

"So… you're the one that all the fuss is about." The Dark One said as he grabbed Ryder and hauled him up by the throat. "Its been too long since I've seen one of your kind. 600 years… and you haven't changed a bit."

"Who are you?" Scott groaned, fighting both the Dark One's grip and the still constant pain in his head.

"I won't bother with long explanations. You'll be dead once you tell me what I need to know."

Before the Dark One could do anything however, a small cannon suddenly appeared from behind Scott's left shoulder. The Dark One only had seconds to react before it fired a bright blue ball of plasma right into his face.

Unfortunately, it didn't do any damge either, but it did seem to knock the shadowy giant back however and he dropped Scott.

"Sure about that?" Scott said.

The Dark One ocne again glared at him. His blank shadoy face was unreadable, but his body language indicated fury.

Scott was ocne overwhelmed with the pain in his head. Unable to fight through it, he once again clutched his head in agony.

"I admire your resistance, Helldiver. But your efforts are futile."

Jaal, Max and Vetra continued to dodge attacks that the Dark One was throwing at them, despite his attention being on Scott. It was almost paranormal the way he was able to do that.

As Max and Vetra took cover behind a nearby pillar, Max then spotted a cryo tank.

"Really?" Vetra sighed as the hunter picked up the tank.

"What other choice do we have?" Max said.

In truth, he had no idea if this would work, but if they didn't do something, they might lose the Pathfinder…

"Now… where is the one who can activate the vaults?" the Dark One demanded, kneeling down over Scott.

This close proximity, Scott could swear he could see more of the Dark One's shadowy form than usual. He wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light, but the form looked almost… human.

7 feet tall in height and actually a surprisingly big form. Some could mistake the body for that of a bodybuilder given how big and well built it was. Apart from that though, nothing more could be made out.

Scott though was sure he saw the very faintest hint of either eyes or possibly even a skull as the Dark One's face came within inches of his helmet.

"Go to hell!" Scott groaned, still fighting th pain in his head.

"One way or another, you will tell me." The Dark One growled, grabbing Scott's throat with both hands.

The vice like grip made Scott worry his wind pipe would be completely crushed. The Dark One's strength seemed almost impossible. Still though, he resisted.

"As you wish."

The Dark One's hands glowed for a moment and Scott noticed his suit's visual feed stutter. The Dark One was trying to interface with his suit.

Then for some reason, the Dark One's grip loosened and the figure actually recoiled slightly in surprise.

"You."

Suddenly a cryo tanks amshed into the Dark One's back, expoding upon impact and spraying the shadowy entity with the cryo liquid.

To everyone's utter astonishment, the liquid actually started to freeze. The parts of the Dark One's skint hat were frozen went completely white, even cracking slightly as he tried to move.

"I'll be dammed. It actually worked." Said Vetra in surprise.

"Jaal, use the tanks!" Max yelled.

All three immediately set into action. The Dark One roared and began casting more of his fire at them only for more cryo tanks to be flung in his direction which were then shot through, spilling more of the fluid on him.

Now almost completely frozen, the Dark One tried in vane to once again reach for Scott. Each step was slow anda complete struggle as the Helldiver attmetped to push himself away.

The Dark One made one final attempt to reach forward, his hand lamsot touched Scott… and then nothing. The Dark One froze right where he was, his flames and smoke completely extinguished by the cryo and his shadow form ow completely encased. It almost made him look like a greek statue… almost.

"Dark One!" the cardinal yelled.

Before she could make any attempt to attack however, Jaal suddenly shot her in the shoulder. She feel to the floor, letting go of the Moshae.

"I gotcha. We're getting you out of here." Said Scott as she and Jaal helped the female Angara up.

"No one has ever returned from behind Kett walls." She said.

"I don't know the rules yet." Scott simply said. "Anyway, this place is on alert. We have to get out of here."

"I'm not the only one here. They took the entire cell."

"Vitals are bad. Her immune system's been decimated." Said Jaal.

"You will not take it."

The cardinal ssuddenly got back up, charging some kind of beam to attack.

"It is meant for the Archon himself!"

She was forced to stand down howevr when she suddenly felt the barrel of Max's rifle against her head.

"Give me a reason, I beg you." He said.

"She's coming with us, like it or not." Said Scott.

"Wait. I want to know why the Archon…" the Moshae interrupted.

"Arrogant simpletons. This is a gift! Who are you to deny it?" the cardinal yelled.

"Fuck you! You turn them into monsters that fight their own people." Scott said bitterly.

"These Chosen join with us to become great beyond your ability to understand. Like them, I was once wretched, and the exalted DNA of our great Archon entwines with mine. I stand on the shoulders of his greatness as they do. As, one day, you will."

"Except I am gonna fuck your shit up. How's that for great?" Scott asked rhertorically.

" _Ryder, I am tracking multiple inbound Kett cruisers."_ Said EDI.

"You will all be exalted."

"Can I shoot her already, Ryder? All this gibberish is boring me." Said Max.

"EDI, is there an off switch to this horror palace?" Scott asked.

" _I've accessed the EM field. I can overload at your command."_ EDI replied.

"You promised you'd get our people out." Jaal objected.

"We don't have enough time to get all those pods open that quickly." Said Vetra.

"Wait! Leave my sacred temple intact and I will open the pods of the Chosen. Take them… just leave this holy place standing." The cardinal said, almost begging.

"No! Even if I die here, this place must be destroyed." The Moshae objected.

"We can come back to destroy it. Let's free these here now." Jaal argued.

"If your plan fails, the kett will simply fill this place again."

"With respect, our compatriots are also here. Our fighters. Our scientists. Our strength."

This was a very difficult decision for Scott. As much as he wanted to save all the angara imprisoned here, he could not deny that the Moshae was right. Even if the prisoners were rescued the kett would just fill the prison up again if it was left standing. In the long run, it would probably cause the loss of more lives than those saved today.

Scott preferred to make choices that were better in the long run personally, but he hated to leave all the angara behind.

But then he had an idea.

"Fine. Release the angara below."

"Enact emergency shutdown. Release all the chosen." The cardinal ordered.

"EDI, prepare to overload the EM shield. But wait for my go." Scott suddenly then said.

"No!"

Before the cardinal could attack however, both Max and Jaal shot her in the head.

"All the Kett will suffer the same fate until my people are free." Said Jaal.

"The Dark One won't stay frozen for much longer. We need to leave." Said the Moshae.

Sure enough, the clear sound of cracking could be heard coming from the dark one. He was slowly beginning to break free.

Everyone went to leave, but they noticed Max had stayed behind as he took his knife and cut off the cardinal's head.

"Now this'll fetch a high price." He said proudly. "Shame I can't take a whole thing with me."

"Come on, Max!" Scott yelled.

* * *

They made their way to the roof for pickup. Unsurprisingly though, it was not going to be that easy.

"More Kett incoming!" Vetra yelled.

"I don't know how this is going to end!" said Jaal.

"I will help! Come. Stand near me!" said the Moshae, suddenly casting a blue shield around them all.

"No, Moshae! Save your strength!" Jaal yelled.

"That's my decision to make."

" _Pathfinder, come in. You have the Moshae!"_ Heckt said through the comms.

"Heckt, get our people out. As many as you can. We're taking the opportunity to blow this place to dust." Said the Moshae.

" _Yes, I agree, Moshae. We'll get as many as we can to safety and sent the shuttle to pick you up."_

More and more Kett were incoming. Worse still, even the Dark One was with them having gotten free of his cryo prison.

Mercifully, the shuttle came into view just in time.

"Jaal, get her on the shuttle now!" Scott yelled, providing cover fire. "Resistance squad, come in."

" _Here. We're just getting the last of the last of them out. Blow the facility when you're ready."_ Said Heckt.

"Roger that. EDI, stand by for EM blast."

" _Ready."_

* * *

Even as the entire base exploded around him, the Dark One remained unfazed as he watched the shuttle leave.

While this was a loss, he cared little. After all, now he knew who he and the kett were truly hunting. For him, this was but a setback in the grander scheme of things. One he certainly knew for certain now, that Helldiver could not be allowed to die prematurely.

He would see to that himself, especially considering that he had done so already... by **pretending** to be frozen...

* * *

Back on board the Tempest, the Moshae was resting and recovering in the medbay.

"I'm sorry we fought. What we saw will set our cause on fire." Said Jaal.

"Yes. My broken heart can't even process it." said the Moshae as she and Jaal hugged one another.

"Lexi, can you give us a minute?" Scott asked.

"Sure thing. But go gentle, she's in a fragile state." Said Lexi as she left.

"Did she just call me frail?"

"Fragile." Scott clarified.

"Jaal says you're a "Helldiver" from the Milky Way."

"Do you feel up for a talk?"

"Of course. You earned my trust with your brave decision back there."

"If there's one thing I've learned from being Helldiver, there's always a better option."

"Still, to pull off something so risky… it is brave."

"So, the facility, what's the purpose of all that?"

"They call it exaltation. They believe that those they exalt are given a great gift."

"Gift? They snatch us. Defile and shatter us! …or the ones we love. I… I can't…" said Jaal.

"It's a complex genetic construct… an interchange of traits that the Dark One and the kett use to advance their species." The Moshae explained.

"So they steal genes. But why?" Scott asked.

"Reproduction."

"Domination. Tyranny. Annihilation." Jaal added.

"Yes. And yet… the Archon and the dark one didn't take me to their ship to transform me. I hung immobile, tormented, never sleeping, brought to them on a whim. They showed me Remnant tech, and beat me when I wouldn't speak."

"Oh no… remnant, of course."

"They're obsessed… like you are. Yes, Jaal told me. You rescued me, hoping to get into Aya's vault."

"We've seen the evil the archon and the dark one are capable of and we know the power of the remnant. I need to know what they're up to."

"I agree. They worry me too."

"Thank you."

"Yes. Thank you, Moshae Sjefa." Said Jaal.

"I'm happy to answer any other questions for your, Pathfinder. Anytime."

As Scott left the medbay he was cofnrotned by Lexi.

"Ryder, before you go, I have something for you." The asari said. "I've run scans on your suit. The Dark One used some kind of signal which your suit picked up. That then caused the mental pain you felt.

"I'm guessing then you can block it?" Scot asked, hoping that was indded what she was going to say.

"Yes. EDI and I have studied the signal and managed to find a way of blocking it. If ever you run into the Dark One again, this should hopefully protect you."

"Good. I can't afford to let that happen again."

"As a further precaution, I've also advised that Sara and all other Helldivers use this."

"Thank you, Lexi."

"It's my pleasure, Scott."

* * *

"Kallo, settle down." Said Suvi.

Scott had entered the bridge to find Kallo and Suvi in conversation about something. It didn't look like an argument though.

"If this isn't a good reason to get excited…" said Kallo eagerly.

"What's up? You guys aren't fighting, are you?" Scott asked.

"Why would I fight with my best friend?" Kallo replied.

"Best friend? Aww, Kallo!" Suvi chuckled. "Kallo's very excited about a report I received from Eos. It's good news. The radiation levels are steadily dropping."

"You outpost Prodromos is really going to make it. When do you want to head back?" Kallo asked.

"We could go, but we need to balance our priorities. Why?" Scott replied.

"Just saying, if I'd created a thriving community in a brand new galaxy. I'd want to visit." Kallo shrugged.

"Just wait 'till they put in the beach and the waterslide." Suvi joked.

"Now you're just playing with me." Kallo smiled.

"So, radiation levels are down. More to explore?" Scott asked.

"Yes. But there's been a rise in kett activity as well." Suvi replied.

"Figures that we're not the only ones to benefit from the planet's improvement."

"Might be nice to see how it's doing."

"Almost like a vacation."

"Almost. Maybe we'll head back at some point."

"Well, you're the boss. Just say the word."

* * *

With the Tempest now on the way to Aya, Scott headed to talk with Jaal. He hoped that the angara had had to time to process the realization of the kett's origins.

"Jaal?"

"Thank you for checking, but I'm all right."

"Don't know if I would be."

"I have to be. How else do we go on? You know?" Jaal asked.

"I may seem tough, but I have a good shoulder." Said Scott supportively.

"That's… kind. You're kind. I really miss my family at times like these. Are you close to your family?"

"You talk about family a lot."

"Really? I guess it's just part of our culture."

"Our families are large, and we share our parents with the community. We all have many mothers."

"My family's small."

"And are you close?"

"I was… am. My mom and dad are dead. At least I have Sara with me. We're kind of orphans at the moment."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well… This random collection of Tempest oddballs can feel like family sometimes."

"Yeah. I've never really felt I had a purpose… but here, I do."

"What about the resistance?"

"My place in the resistance is… not what I'd like."

"But that kid on Aya looked up to you."

"Sure… but you're going to do something important, Ryder. I feel it. This is where I should be."

"You bring a lot to the team."

"Thank you. I look forward to even more adventures."

* * *

Next he headed down to talk with Vetra. To his surprise, he found that Max was also there and had already been talking with Vetra.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Scott asked.

"Nothing private. Vetra and I were discussing what happened on Voeld." Said Max.

"Looks like pictures of the exaltation chamber." Said Scott, indicating to Vetra's omni tool.

"Yeah, the Kett are using some angaran-made medical equipment. Could be a lead." Said Vetra. "I just want an edge on those kett bastards. If they ever got their hand son Sid, I'd… Well, imagine if it was your family on the Nexus."

"I know what you mean. Sara and I are all that's left of our family." Said Scott.

"Same here. Sid was so little when our father left, and I was… well, her age now."

"You raised your sister by yourself? That can't have been easy." Said Max.

"Had to. I waited forever for our father to come home. He never did. He was involved with some bad things. Bad people. Eventually it caught up to him. There was nowhere to run. Not like a whole new galaxy."

"Is that why you came here?" Scott asked.

"When you're young and stupid, you make bad decisions. Piss off the wrong people. That sorta thing never goes away. Not for you, not for the ones you care about."

"Come one. You're strong, smart. It'll take a lot to keep you from coming home." Said Max.

"Strong, smart, but maybe just lucky. Luck runs out on you."

"I won't." said Max reassuringly.

I have a good feeling about you, Max." Vetra smiled. She then turned to Scott. "And you, Ryder. I should get back to work. Talk to my people, see if they'd heard anything. Chat later?"

"See you later, Vetra. Ryder." Said Max.

* * *

Sara meanwhile had headed up to the bridge to talk with Suvi.

"I'm glad we got all those Angara out, and with the facility destroyed as well… quite a victory." The scientist said.

"Couldn't agree more. Hopefully the angara will be grateful for this. We may even get a full alliance." Said Sara.

"Now that would be something." Suvi smiled. Her expression though quickly changed. "I can't help but still feel a little afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Sara asked with concern.

"The Dark One. What we've seen him do… There's no possible scientific explanation I can think of that sheds light on what he is, or how the powers of his work."

"Well we know at least he's vulnerable to cryo freezing temperatures. That's gotta count for something." Said Sara, trying to sound supportive.

"True… but still…" Suvi continued nervously. "I dread to think of it this way… but what if… what if he's proof that there is such a thing as a higher power? The things he can do… they're almost god like, supernatural, beyond scientific understanding."

"He's no god. Even if he is some higher power, all I see is the devil in him. He's evil, and he brings nothing death and destruction." Said Sara.

"No argument here." Suvi agreed. "I still find it frightening though, us being confronted with something we don't understand."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Said Sara, putting her hand on Suvi's shoulder, a surprisingly bold move for her.

"Thank you. That… means a lot." Said Suvi with a surprised smile.

"So, got anyone back on the Nexus? Any family or anything?" Sara asked, hoping to change the subject.

"No. I left my parents back in the milky way. I'm kind of on my own right now." Said Suvi.

"Not even a boyfriend or anything?" Sara asked, slightly surprised.

"Not even that. Never really been interested in that."

"So there's not been any man in your life? Not even once?"

"No. To be honest with you… I… prefer women."

Sara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I know. Not something you hear every day, is it? Suvi asked rhetorically with a smile.

"Uhhh, no. No it isn't." Sara stuttered. "Still, uh… good for you."

"Are you alright? Have I made you uncomfortable by saying that?"

"No. No, not at all." Sara said quickly. "I'm really glad you volunteered to join our crew."

"I am too. New galaxy and all. I'm honoured to be here." Suvi smiled.

"No, I mean… I think you're cute and I like seeing you up here." Sara said quickly.

Only as her brain caught up with her mouth did she suddenly realize what she's said. She immediately felt all the more embarrassed.

"Oh my goodness, Sara!" Suvi said in surprise.

"Also the accent. The accent is… I mean, it's not the only thing, but… uh… Okay, I should just… go over to the piloting… thing." Sara said, once again speaking before thinking.

"Kill… me… now." Kallo groaned, burying his face in his hand at the awkwardness.

" _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"_ Sara yelled in her head.

"Sara, thank you. And so you know, the feeling's mutual." Said Suvi, trying to hide her embarrassment, or that she was blushing.

"Yes!" Sara said, also trying to hide the same embarrassment. "I mean, time to help my brother pathfind. Serious business, saving everyone. Ahahaha ..."

Sara immediately bolted, not wishing to humiliate herself anymore.

"Well that was… awkward." Said Kallo, clearing his throat.

"Sometimes we say something we don't mean to. After all, we're only human." Suvi shrugged.

* * *

The team departed the tempest to a massive crowd. Word of the Moshae's rescue had spread fast, so it was no surprise that almost all of Aya was here to greet her.

Governor Shae and Evfra were among the crowd.

"Stars and skies light our way!" said the Moshae, raising her hand in greeting.

"Stars and skies light our way!" Shae repeated.

"She knows how to play a crowd." Said Scott.

"She's the Moshae." Jaal simply smiled.

"Welcome home." Shae said as she and Moshae touched arms, the angaran version of a handshake.

"I never thought I'd see it again." The Moshae smiled. "Without the Resistance… and the Pathfinder… I wouldn't be here."

"We made a good team." Said Scott.

"We freed more than just the Moshae, and destroyed the enemy fortress." Jaal explained.

"We have a lot to celebrate." Said Evfra.

"I promised to lead the Pathfinder to Aya's vault." Said the Moshae.

"You're still recovering. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Said Scott sympathetically.

"Not without our help." Evfra added.

"I'll prepare the vault for your arrival. A shuttle will bring you to me when it's ready."

"Thank you, Moshae." Scott nodded.

"We've been alone against the kett for too long. You've proven it doesn't have to be that way. Its's time we discussed an alliance between our people." Said Shae.

"Might want to ask your resistance leader how he feels about it." said Scott.

"If I don't like where the discussion goes, I'll end it." said Evfra.

"Agreed. We'll provide an embassy for the Initiative here on Aya." Shae nodded.

"We'll make room for your on the nexus as well then." Said Scott with a surprised smile.

"Our city is open to you. Join us."

Shae and most of the crowd left, leaving just Evfra.

"Well done, Jaal. Report for reassignment." He said.

"I need to stay with the Pathfinder." Jaal insisted.

"I'm here to cooperate. Whatever you decide, I'll work with it." said Scott.

"You're set on this?" Evfra asked.

"It's the right thing to do." Jaal nodded.

"I see the benefit. Request granted." Said Evfra.

"I need to file a mission report. Don't leave Aya without me." Said Jaal.

* * *

With the Moshae feeling ready, Scott saw little need to wait and headed directly to the vault.

"I haven't brought anyone here in over twenty years. There's always been an active display for Aya, but we could never affect it." the Moshae explained as they entered a room similar to the one on Eos.

"Okay, EDI. Let's see what we can do." Said Scott.

Scott's suit accessed the controls and a new holo map appeared around them. Like the one on Eos, but with a lot more…

"Yes. This is new…is it similar to the vault on Eos? Tell me, what are you seeing?" the Moshae asked.

"I think what we need to figure out is… what's different?" said Scott. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"The vaults… they're a network, as you discovered. However…" the Moshae replied.

"They're not connected to each other, but to this place." Said Scott, indicating to a certain spot on the map, triangular in shape.

"This image was on a relic the Archon and the Dark One showed me. They called it Meridian. And it looks like Aya's vault is the only one that's fully connected to it." said the Moshae.

"And its terraforming, doing what it was meant to do."

" _The vault on Eos is also present but changed. Interfacing with it has affected its connection."_ Said EDI.

"What do you think?" Scott asked.

"I think that Meridian is the control centre for all the vaults." The Moshae replied.

"Agreed. That may be the key to making Helius liveable for us all."

"Wait, Ryder. The Archon and the Dark One know where it is. They've already been there."

"What?"

"Of course… that's why they tortured me. They thought I could help them use it…"

"Because they can't." Scott finished. "Meridian is the best chance of survival for both my people and yours. We have to take it from him."

"Agreed. Such power in the hands of such evil could mean the end of both our people."

"No one's safe as long as they're on their hunt. I'm going to shut it down… for all our sakes." Said Scott.

"You're going to need that relic I saw. The Resistance might have intel on the whereabouts of the Archon's ship. I'll talk to Evfra and secure his full cooperation. Meet me there." Said the Moshae.

* * *

The both of them headed back to the resistance base. As Scott entered howeve,r he could tell that the two angara were in arguemnt over something.

"I deserved to be told. You had no right to keep it secret from me." The Moshae said crossly.

"It's an ongoing investigation. I meant no disrespect." Said Evfra.

"Did Jaal know?"

"Of course not. Neither did the human."

Sorry to interrupt." Said Scott.

"This isn't your concern." Said Evfra sternly.

"It is now. We need to find the Kett command ship." Said the Moshae. "Tell him the truth about my capture."

"Moshae, please…"

"It may be our only route to the Archon."

"One of my men helped the Kett take her. A resistance commander named Vehn Terev."

"The Archon and the Dark One wanted her knowledge of Remnant tech. But why would Vehn betray her?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. That's why I kept it quiet." Evfra explained. "I'm working to capture him. Make him answer for what he did."

"You know where he is?" Scott asked.

"Kadara Port. My contacts are hunting him."

"Contacts"? You can't trust anyone there. They deserted our cause. Our people." The Moshae objected.

"And now they're ruled by exiles… from your galaxy." Said Evfra bitterly.

"Vehn may know how to find the Archon and the Dark One's ship. We can't leave this to a pack of renegades and outlaws."

"I'm still a little new to all this. Where did Vehn go, exactly?" Scott asked.

"Kadara Port is a trading outpost. We abandoned it when the Kett invaded." The Moshae explained.

"Some of us went back. Deserters. Scavengers. They don't' support Aya." Evfra added.

"How did exiles from the Nexus wind up there?" Scott asked.

"Bad luck, for everyone." Evfra simply replied.

"If the Archon left Vehn alive, it's unlikely he knows anything that can help us."

"The Kett aren't' infallible. If you want the relic that leads to Meridian, Vehn's your best hope."

"I'll transmit my files on Kadara port to your ship." Evfra sighed.

"Our traitor could have useful information. We need him alive."

"That's up to him." Said Scott seriously.

"Be safe, Pathfinder." Said the Moshae. "As for you, Evfra… we're not done."

* * *

 **Next chapter will of course be Kadara, and I can also announce it will also introduce the second original character who'll be joining the team. Have to admit, I'm looking forward to it. Hopefully this character will make a good first impression as Max has.**

 **Oh and for those who are wondering, yes. Max is being paired with Vetra. I really like how her romance was done in the game (apart from the lack of a sex scene for her which I can promise will be fixed)**

 **Next chapter hopefully won't take as long, so see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7, Kadara

**Here we go. Kadara.**

 **Main thing really in this chapter will be the introduction of the second original character. So little more for me to say really.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kadara**

Scott had to be honest and say that he wasn't looking forward to this. If Kadara was really was as people described it, they would not be welcome there. He could only hope to keep a low profile.

"Incoming call. Patching it through." Suvi suddenly, interrupting Scott's thoughts.

 _"There's been a development regarding the spy, Vehn Terev. Rendezvous at Kralla's song."_ Said Evfra's vice. _"Your contact's code name is Shena."_

"Shena. Got it." Scott nodded.

* * *

Scott descended the ramp accompanied by Vetra and Drack. Apparently, they had a business deal to be present at On Kadara. Scott was curious about the details, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"That's one hell of a welcome sign." Said Scott, noting the head of a kett soldier impaled on a spike.

"Exiles have stepped up their game since the revolt." Said Vetra.

"Not too shabby for folk who got kicked off the station with nothing to show for it." Drack added.

"All I see is the trail of bodies they left behind." Said Scott bitterly.

"Our suppliers waiting. Come on. We're gonna be late.

"Do I even want to know?" Scott asked as Vetra and Drack left.

"Nope."

* * *

Scott headed into Kralla's song. As he waited at the bar for Shena to show up, he couldn't help but overhear a nearby Krogan whop was attempting to flirt with a female Arkane.

She was dressed in some kind of outfit that looked very similar to Krogan armour, but had either been modified or custom made to fir her. Below the waist she also wore a few tattered cloth strands hanging from her belt, a tradition for Arkane outfits.

Her right side was slightly more armoured than her left. Her right shoulder had larger plating, her right upper arm was covered (the left exposed) and her right gauntlet was more ridged. The amour on her torso was also sculpted to match her muscular form due it having abs and she also wore some kind of very short cape on her back which only reached down to her waist, possibly doubling as a scarf.

The most noticeable feature however was that she had not two, but four arms. Her two main ones and then two smaller arms beneath them. This was actually an incredibly rare genetic for Arkanes that dated all the way back to their ancestors more than 2000 years ago. Back then, the Arkanes had been more primitive and far more like insects. In those days, they had colonies similar to ants, laid eggs and also had four arms. As they evolved however they lost many of these traits. They no longer made underground colonies, they started giving birth to live young instead and their secondary arms gradually rescinded.

The gene for that however still survived in Arkanes today. Every so often, an Arkane would be born with four arms. In some ways, they were Arkane equivalent of human redheads.

The female Arkane's skin tone was also much darker than usual. Most Arkanes had dark green skin, but this one was so dark that in certain lighting it made her skin look like it was plain black.

"Hey there. You seem lonely. Can I get you a drink?" the Krogan asked flirtingly.

"Piss off." The Arkane simply said in a deep voice, not taking her eyes of her drink.

"Your half Krogan, aren't you? I can always tell." The Krogan said, advancing slightly on her.

"Good for you, now piss off." the Arkane repeated.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm trying to be friendly."

The Arkane put down her drink and drew herself up to her full height.

"Final warning, young man." She growled, her four mouth mandibles flaring slightly as she made a very low growl.

"You got some fight in you. I like that." The Krogan chuckled, unfazed.

Scott couldn't take this anymore. He reached forward and grabbed the Krogan's arm forcefully.

"Hey, the lady asked you to…"

But before he could finish, he was interrupted as the Arkane suddenly kicked the Krogan right in the quad so hard that he screamed and fell the floor clutching his groin. The Arkane then grabbed him by the neck, hauled him right up off his feet and then slammed him really hard into the floor. She finally finished it by head-butting him so hard that she knocked him out cold.

Scott simply stood there in shock. In all his years, he'd never seen an Arkane do that. Granted they were very strong race, but to lift a Krogan and knock him out like that…

"Sorry about the mess." The Arkane said to the sari bartender, paying for her drinks and also some extra with her omni tool. "And don't bother calling for clean-up. I'll "take out the trash" myself."

She then picked the Krogan up and threw him over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, human."

And with that, she walked past Scott and out of the bar.

"Wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Scott said, finally managing to speak.

"No kidding. Hardly the first time she's done that." The bartender said.

"Why do you keep letting her in here then?" Scott asked.

"Every asshole she's beaten up has always been asking for it. Should've listened to her warnings. Plus, she always pays. Even saved me from some thugs trying to harass me for protection money. Her being a half Krogan Arkane is no joke."

As Scott began his long wait for Shena, a man then approached him.

"You look like you're waiting for someone." He said.

Scott didn't say anything. The bartender meanwhile handed the man two drinks, one of which he offered to Scott.

"Not interested." The Helldiver said casually.

The man simply shrugged and drank both.

"Shena." he then said. "But you can call me Reyes. I hate the code names."

"I was expecting someone more… Angaran." Said Scott, somewhat surprised.

"The resistance pays me to supply information, among… other things."

"So you're a smuggler."

"You're man, Vehn Terev, was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa. The people are calling for his execution, and Sloane… she's a woman of the people."

* * *

"Dress it up however you want. She's a criminal." Said Scott uncaringly.

"You work for the initiative. Sloane was part of the uprising on the nexus. I doubt she'll give Vehn up easily."

"I'm taking him, with or without her permission."

"We're gonna be friends, you and I." Reyes smiled, giving Scott a friendly nudge. "There might be another way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane, I'll talk to the resistance."

"How do I contact you if things go south?" Scott asked, even as Reyes left without a word.

With a simple shrug he himself went to leave.

"Hey! You gotta pay!" the bartender said.

"Keep the change." Scott said, activating his omni tool.

"Always do."

* * *

Scott took a deep breath as he was escorted into Sloane's chambers. He was also fighting a constant impulse not to shoot her on sight for betraying the Initiative.

The woman herself was seated in a throne in front of several holo screens.

"Focus defences here and here. The Kett have been quiet for too long." She said. Her focus then turned to Scott. "What?"

"You must be Sloane Kelly. I'm…"

"I know who you are." Sloane interrupted. "So, what brings a Pathfinder to our humble port?"

"Vehn Terev." Scott replied. "Name ring any bells?"

"What's he to you? And don't lie to me." Sloane asked.

"Just point me to where you're holding him and there won't be any trouble." Scott demanded.

"No, there won't be."

Sloane's Turian guard drew his pistol on Scott… only for the Helldiver to then snatch it right out of his grip.

Everyone else, including Sloane drew their own guns.

"Drop it! Now!" Sloane yelled.

"You first." Scott said threateningly.

"Get out, or I'll put you down." Sloane ordered.

"Thanks for the hospitality, traitor." Scott said mockingly as he left.

* * *

"That… felt good." He smiled to himself.

As he left the building altogether, he was immediately greeted by Reyes.

"Pathfinder, over here. Have a nice chat?" he asked.

"She almost fucking shot me!"

"Don't worry. I found a workaround."

"Let me guess, it comes with strings attached."

Saying that brought up memories of Scott's zero gravity sex with Peebee. He managed to suppress the urge to smile at the thought of that, or the fact that he was now thinking of asking her if they could do it again.

 _"Well that brings back a fond memory."_

"Not any new ones." Reyes said, bringing Scott's mind back to reality. "Remember, Evfra wants Vehn alive, so when you get inside give him this."

He then handed Scott something.

"That'll eat through whatever Sloane's holding him in, and it can't be traced back to us. A resistance agent will be waiting to pick Vehn up."

"What if he makes a run for it?" Scott asked.

"It's covered. You just focus on whatever it is you need from Vehn. There's a maintenance shaft around the corner. Sending the access code to your omni tool. That'll get you inside. You should be able to handle the rest."

"Working with you has been… enlightening."

"For us both. When you're done, come to Tartarus. First round's on me, I promise."

* * *

Sure enough, Scott found Vehn in the cell.

"What do you want?" the Angara asked.

"The Archon's ship. Where is it?" Scott replied.

"This a new interrogation tactic? Sloane's getting lazy." Said Vehn.

"I'm not with Sloane. Evfra sent me. Answer my questions and I can get you back to the resistance."

"So I'm trading one cell for another?"

"This is what happens when you make deals with the bad guy." Said Scott uncaringly. "Or stay here. Sloane's sharpening up a spike just for your head."

"I'd rather be miserable than Karkan food."

"Which brings us back to the Archon's ship. Where is it?"

"I never saw it. Got my orders from a Kett transponder. But you could use its frequency to triangulate the Archon's location."

"Do you still have it?"

"I buried it before it was arrested. Should still be outside the city."

After brief pause, Scott handed Vehn the thing that Reyes had given him.

"This is your way out of here. A resistance contact will be waiting."

As he turned to leave however, Vehn spoke again.

"Don't you wanna know why I did it? Why I betrayed the Moshae?"

"Not really. It's done. She's safe now." Scott simple said.

* * *

"Vetra, Drack, are you back from… whatever it was you were doing?" Scott asked into his comm.

 _"Yep. Our completely legitimate business deal went off without a hitch."_ Vetra replied.

 _"Better for them bringing a Krogan along."_ Drack added.

"Tell Gill to prep the nomad. I need to go outside the city."

"Excuse me, human. May I have word?" a voice suddenly said.

Scott turned to find none other than the female Arkane from the bar, leaning against a crate in the shadows.

"Is there a problem?" Scott asked, cautiously.

A grim theory suddenly came to Scott mind. Did this Arkane work for Sloane? It wouldn't be such a surprise if she did. A criminal like Sloane would jump at the chance to have an enforcer like this.

"I feel our first meeting had a bad first impression… Pathfinder." The Arkane said.

"How did you…"

"I'm privy to a lot of information around here." The Arkane clarified.

She then did something very surprising. She put her right hand over her chest. Scott recognized this form of greeting when he saw it.

"Venashall… fellow soldier."

"You're a Helldiver?" Scott asked in shock.

"I was…" the Arkane said, a hint of regret her voice. Her tone though quickly changed. "I am Urdnot Aliskarr Lakucia. Ali for short if you prefer."

"Urdnot?" Scott asked, once again in surprise.

"Krogan half-blood." Ali clarified.

"What are you doing out here on Kadara?"

"That brings me to the reason why we're talking." Ali replied. "My contacts tell you're heading outside the city to look for a transponder. If my memory serves me right, the location is in scavenger territory."

"I doubt you came here just to warn me."

"I believe that the scavengers in that region in particular are the ones I've been searching for. They took something of mine, and I intend to get it back." Ali explained. "We're both heading for the same location, I figured we'd have a better chance if we worked together. If you'd rather not though, I understand. I can handle the scavengers myself, but we may as well go together."

"What'll happen when you find what you're looking for?" Scott asked.

"We part ways. I'll have what I want, you'll have what you want. Simple as that."

"And if you don't?"

"I keep hunting. I won't bother you with the details. My problems don't have to be your problems. All I'm suggesting is that we work together this once to take out those scavengers. If it helps your decision, I know most of the routes outside the city, and how to avoid certain hazards."

"I'd be mad to turn down an offer of help from a half Krogan and fellow Helldiver." "It's a deal."

"What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

Drack and Jaal were already in the elevator to the slums when Scott and Ali arrived. Scott was already all armoured up, Ali just had her helmet left to put on.

Like the rest of her armour, Ali's helmet resembled a Krogan helmet, but redesigned to fit her. The helmet itself covered her whole face and also served as protection in certain hazardous environments.

"Who's this?" Jaal asked.

"Late little tag along." Scott replied/

"Urdnot Ali." Drack smiled.

"Nakmor Drack. It's been quite a while." Ali smiled back.

"No kidding. You were shorter last time we met."

"And you used to be handsome back then."

"Funny." Drack chuckled, shaking hands with Ali. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you to know each other." Said Scott. "Ali, this is Jaal. He's with the angaran resistance."

"Good to know." Ali simply nodded.

She noted however that Jaal's eyes were still on her. Almost like he'd seen an Arkane before. Technically, he had, but perhaps not one like her.

* * *

The drive across Kadara's vast plains was long, but a good bit of gossip did alleviate some of the boredom.

"Scavengers in sight." Scott suddenly said, alerting everyone.

"Let's do what we came here to do then." Said Ali eagerly.

As the Nomad broke into a slide, everyone burst out guns blazing. Even Ali was using a modified M-76 Revenant. She only used it to provide fire for a short time however. Whilst everyone still continued firing for cover, Ali holstered her gun and instead drew her melee weapon… a two handed axe.

Scott almost felt sorry for the Scavengers as Ali literally carved her way through every single one. Admittedly he was a bit frightened of her, seeing this. He knew she was half Krogan, but he'd unprepared for just how much Krogan she was, because she certainly fought exactly like one. She roared, she screamed, she growled… that aloe was enough to make several scavengers run away in fear.

"Glad she's on our side." Said Scott.

"No kidding. If there's one thing I've learned, never underestimate women." Said Drack.

A scavenger then managed to sneak up behind Jaal and knocked him down. In the process, the Angara lost hold of his gun. The scavenger raised his knife to strike, only for Ali to suddenly grab him the throat and haul him up. She then suddenly used the other hand to grab the scavenger's legs and brought his back right down onto her knee so hard that she literally broke both his spine and his neck from the shear force.

Tossing the dead scavenger away uncaringly, Ali then extended her hand out to Jaal who was almost petrified having just seen the female Arkane's insane strength. Never before had a met a female of nay species this strong. Sure there were plenty of female Angara in the resistance, but none with strength like this, nor the fire that Ali had.

"You gonna lay their all day or what?" Ali asked rhetorically.

That snapped Jaal out of it and Ali helped him up.

"You're strong." he said, almost in awe.

"I know." Ali simply smiled under her helmet.

* * *

With the fight finally over, Alai had immediately torn open every single crate she could find. With each on opened however, she grew more and more frustrated.

Finally, she reached the last one… and still nothing.

"FUCK!" The Arkane swore loudly. "I was so certain!"

"Let me guess, whatever you're looking for isn't here?" Scott sighed with regret.

"Lucky guess." Ali groaned.

"What exactly did they steal from you?" Scott asked, hoping this time that Ali would answer.

"Haven't you figured it out already? I saw I WAS a Helldiver."

"You're saying they took your armour?"

"And killed my squad." "This is no longer your problem, Pathfinder. You may return to your own mission."

"Wait. Perhaps I can help?"

"Why? You have far more important things to do than help a former Helldiver chase down a gang of criminals."

"I can bear the thought of just turning a blind eye to this. Not only do you want to get back something that was stolen, but you also want justice for your squad." "And besides, I could use someone with your… skills."

"Hmmm. You make a fair point."

"Take my word for it, Ali. Ryder gets shit done." Said Drack.

"I'll admit, I've missed fighting alongside others. Especially ones that can fight properly…" said Ali. "Very well, in return for your help I will pledge my service."

She then sunk down onto one knee.

"I offer you my axe, Pathfinder."

"You sure you really want this?" Scott asked.

"I've heard what you've doing out there, terraforming new worlds, placing outposts… I'd be fighting for a noble cause again."

"Welcome aboard then, Ali."

"Now, let's find your transponder."

* * *

A quick search and the finally found what they were looking for.

"Found it." he said.

"Clearly that's broken." Said Jaal.

"The transponder's power source is drained." Said EDI.

"So let's juice it up. Turn it on, then Gill can work his magic."

* * *

As the Tempest left Kadara, everyone was gathered in the meeting room.

"What's up, Ryder? Why an emergency meeting?" Cora asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I didn't call it." said Scott with confusion.

"I did. Got some disturbing news while we were on Kadara." Said Drack. "There's some tension at the Krogan colony on Elaaden. It's bad."

"Tension among Krogan? You don't say." Said Peebee.

"I wouldn't waste your time with this if it wasn't important. We need to go."

"I agree. Nakmor Morda made herself overlord of the colony. It's weird." Said Vetra.

"My people can't afford another clan war in this galaxy. I also support going to Elaaden." Said Ali.

"No. Our priority is the Archon. We have to remain focused on this next move." Said Jaal.

"Jaal's right." Cora agreed.

"Let's hear each other out at the very least." Said Scott.

"Well as long as we're pitching stuff, I overheard outlaws on Kadara talking about activity in the Remav system." Peebee added.

"No. That's the system where the Turian golden world was supposed to be." Said Vetra.

"Remav? There aren't' any viable planets there. Only an asteroid field with mining ventures run by criminals." Said Jaal.

"I hear Elaaden's pretty rough too. Roving scavengers with nothing to lose." Said Liam.

"Shit." Scott sighed.

"But now that we have the transponder, we're so close to finding the location of Archon's ship."

"Our goal is to create a home here. You never know how something might fit in." said Scott. "Anyway, give Kallo the navpoints for Elaaden at that potential Turian golden world. We want all our options ready to go."

"Right. In the meantime, we should discuss accommodating our new addition." Said Cora, indicating to Lai who was currently leaning on her axe.

"I'm not picky. I'll take any space you can offer me." The Arkane said. "Be nice to have somewhere with the freedom to let off steam at times. Krogan genes make me want me to kill everything a lot of times."

"I can relate with that." Drack agreed.

"There's plenty of space in the cargo hold." Cora suggested.

"Works for me." Ali shrugged.

"I guess that's that then."

* * *

Before heading down to see Gil for the transponder, Scott decided to pay a visit to Max first. He and the Hunter hadn't chatted for a while, so it would be nice to see how he was doing. Scott entered the armoury just as Max was finishing target practice.

"Ah! Ryder!" he smiled.

"You seem in a jolly mood."

"I just got off the holonet with your imitative scientists who paid me a tidy sum for the cardinal's head." Max said happily. "Since you helped take her down however, it's only fair that I share the money. Here's your cut."

He then handed Scott a sum of credits.

"Thanks. Thought I was the one paying you."

"I can't take all the credit. Otherwise I'm no different than a black market dealer."

"True enough."

"And to think just a few weeks ago we were on the verge of dying out." Said Max as he sat down on a nearby crate. "You really helped turn the tables. We may yet have a future here."

As he said that, he held his wolf medallion in his hand and appeared to be looking at it in a reminiscing way.

"Mind if ask about that? I get the impression it means a lot to you." Scott asked.

"Oh, this? It was birthday gift from my mother. Kinda played off a nickname she used to give me. Both my parents were also hunters who made a living out of it. They taught me all I knew. My mother used to call me "her little wolf" hence the medallion." Max explained. "And it also forever reminds me of a very old saying… "For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack."

"The law of the jungle."

"My father read that to me once as a bedtime story when I was little boy." Max said, smiling fondly at the memory. "I miss them."

"What happened to your parents?" Scott asked.

"Bad hunting exhibition, little more need be said."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. I came to terms with it long ago."

"What were they like?"

"My father was pretty much the old fashioned type of guy. He always used to say "Sometimes the old ways are the best." He taught me how to hunt with honour and give my prey a chance, rather than just slaughter anything in sight like a thoughtless killer." Max explained. "My mother meanwhile used to be a Helldiver, and a damn good sniper. Probably even better than I'll ever be in this lifetime. Reportedly, she once shot a target by ricocheting her shot off a wall and through an entire tree trunk all while the target was running from over a mile away."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." Max nodded. "Apparently she retired from being a Helldiver after she suffered damage to her throat which left her mute for a while. Despite that people feared she wouldn't be able to speak again, her voice somehow recovered. Even after she regained her voice though, she ultimately decided to stay retired and spend more time with her family."

"Loved ones are what we fight for in the end."

"Didn't expect to hear you say that." Max said with surprise. "But then, you do have your sister I suppose. Plus, I hear you and Peebee have gotten… close."

"You know about that?"

"I'm right next door to the escape pod and I saw you two go in. I had a feeling she'd probably make a move on you." Max shrugged. "Still… if you two wish to blow off steam together, that's fine with me."

"Yeah. It's just a friends with benefits thing."

"Lucky you."

"Anyway, I won't take up any more of your time, Max. Well talk later." Said Scott.

"Sure thing, Ryder." Max nodded.

* * *

Sara was currently down in the bio lab having a friendly chat with Cora which Scott partly overheard as he passed by. His sister walked out as just as he walked past the door and caught sight of her brother.

"Hey, Scott." She said.

"You got time to chat?" Scott asked. "We've haven't spoken for a while since…"

"I'd like that." Sara smiled.

* * *

"Dumb question, but how you coping since dad died?" Scott asked as he poured Sara a drink.

"I'll miss him… but I know he'd be the first to say "Get over it and get on with it, already." Sara replied, a slight smile on her face.

"Oh there's been plenty of that." Scott chuckled.

"You're doing a damn good job as Pathfinder. I'm sure that both he… and mom would be proud of you." Said Sara, putting her hand supportingly on Scott's shoulder.

"Do you still think about Mom?" Scott asked.

"Sometimes. Occasionally there've been nights where I wake up and forget for a second that she's gone. I look around for her… and then I remember."

"Sara, I had no idea…"

"Its okay." Sara said, managing to compose herself again. "I'm talking with Lexi about it. I know she's not that kind of doctor, but it helps."

"You can always talk to me too. You're my sister, and I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Thanks." Sara smiled. "Still, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure it'll pass."

"At least she's with Dad now."

"Speaking of which… Regarding those encrypted memories EDI's working on... what do you think they all mean?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. But Dad wouldn't encrypt them unless there was a good reason. I just hope we can find out what that was." Said Scott. "Do you ever miss the milky way?"

"Before we went into stasis… I was missing my life. You and me fighting side by side, fighting for the common good, liberating slaves from Batarians, fighting Hellspawn on the front line… and even at one point fighting alongside the Helldiver legends."

"I don't know if I told you this… but Shepard himself is actually still alive, right now."

"How?"

"His daughter didn't say. She said it was a conversation for another time. Then again, there's still a lot we have to catch up on. At least we know the Reapers were defeated after we left the milky way."

"I had a few friends who stayed behind. I still don't know for certain if they lived through it or not." Said Sara. "Do you ever wish sometimes that we hadn't been part of the Initiative? That we'd stayed home instead?"

"With all that's been happening, the thought has crossed my mind."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I remember what I have here. I have you, the tempest, her crew… I wouldn't change any of that, even for a chance to go home."

Both siblings smiled at one another, then hugged.

"Don't you also have Peebee to keep you going as well?" Sara said once they'd finally broke apart.

"Peebee? Well, she's a friend, but…" Scott stuttered.

Sara though gave him a look that clearly stated she wasn't fooled.

"No strings, did she say?" she asked teasingly.

Scott struggled to find words for that.

"Uh… well..." he stuttered. "Well… what about you and Suvi? I've certainly noticed you've been talking with her a lot."

Now it was Sara's turn to be all nervous and stumbling over her words.

"She's a… good person to talk to… she's cute… NO WAIT, I didn't mean that!"

Brother sister both looked at each other with embarrassment.

"Shall we call it even?" Sara asked quickly.

"Yes, I believe we should." Scott agreed instantly.

"Anyway, I should let you get back to work." Sara chuckled, still trying to hide her embarrassment.

"See you soon, Sis." Scott smiled.

* * *

Scott stopped by the cargo hold on his way to see Gil. Ali it seemed had already finished unpacking. Rather than lay out a makeshift bed, she'd instead constructed a hammock which hung just above where she'd put her things. Scott had to admit that was rather clever, especially since it saved a lot of space that would usually be used for a bed. Right now, Ali was simply sat on a crate sharpening her axe with a whetstone.

She took notice of Scott, put her axe to one side and stood up. Though Arkanes were around the same height as Turians, Ali seemed to dwarf that average by an extra inch or two, probably because of her Krogan genes.

"Ryder?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay." Said Scott.

"Space is good, noise is bearable… little more for me to say really." Ali shrugged.

"Now that we have time, I was hoping we could talk more. I'd like to know more about you."

"I see."

"You said you were half Krogan. I personally don't fully know how a half Krogan gets to be part of a Krogan clan. How'd that happen?"

"You may not have heard this story, but many not long after it was discovered that Arkane's could have children with our species, the Krogan attempted to see if that was a way of bypassing the genophage. The Arkanes sympathised with the Krogan, so several of them, both male and female, volunteered for experiment." Ali explained in detail.

"I've heard about that. Though several Krogan children were born, the genophage still affected them and there were also a lot of Arkane children as well. The Krogan persevered for a little while longer though to see if Arkane Krogan had a higher chance of surviving birth. In the end though, no significant difference was found."

"Precisely." Ali nodded. "A debate then started among the Krogan over whether the half-blood Arkanes should be regarded as Krogan or not. As a test, they allowed some to undertake the Krogan rite of passage. All of them passed. Impressed with results, and seeing also how those Arkanes had inherited strength and other Krogan traits from their parents, the Krogan agreed to regard half-bloods as Krogan. Even allowed them to join clans."

"Which brings us to you. Which parent was the Krogan?" Scott asked.

"My father. He raised me most of my life and brought me into Urdnot."

"What about your mother?"

"She was a Helldiver like me. She helped me raise me for a time until she returned to duty… only to be killed in action in less than a month."

"I'm so sorry."

"Anyway, my father finished raising me, I passed the rite and joined clan Urdnot. I stayed for a time to try and help my people, but after my father was killed by a Thresher Maw I had little reason left to stay. In the end, I left Tuchanka and decided to follow on from my mother."

"How long have you been a Helldiver?"

"20 years."

"So you probably fought in the Hellspawn Civil War and the battle of the Citadel."

"Those were fun." Ali said with a proud smile.

"So is being half Krogan also the reason for you being extra limbed?" Scott asked, indicating to Ali's extra arms.

"No. I just got the lucky gene. Even my mother wasn't four armed."

"Still… for a geneblood to get something like that…" Scott said impressively.

"Alright, don't start going all teenage fangirl on me." Ali sighed, shaking her head with a modest smile.

"So do you have any leads on the scavengers?"

"My contacts on Kadara are still looking. Your Turian, Vetra was even kind enough to lend some assistance. I didn't expect that."

"We all look out for each other on this ship."

"Good to know. Anyway, if my contacts pick up anything worth investigating, you'll be the first to know. Until then, I go where you go and fight whatever battle you lead us into."

"Good chatting with you, Ali."

"Likewise. Let me know when you want some killing done. I get bored without a fight."

* * *

Finally, Scott headed into the engine room. Gil was waiting for him.

"Gill, here's that kett transponder. The spy used it to get this orders." He said.

"What do we need from it?" Gil asked.

"The location it points to. Should give us a fix on the Archon's ship."

"Right." Gil nodded. "Luckily, no matter where you go in the universe, physics still apply. Only so many ways of communicating across space."

After a few moment, he handed the transponder back to Scott.

"There. Give it a shot."

"Did you connect the…"

A Kett voice suddenly boomed from out of the transponder, making both men jump.

"Shit! Turn it off!" Gil quickly said. "Careful. That is a direct link to people that want to murder everybody on this ship."

"EDI?"

 _"I have the coordinates. The signal points to the Tapheno system."_ Said EDI.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Gil asked with worry.

"Honestly… no." said Scott, shaking his head. "That's the Archon's ship, there's no telling what we'll find on there."

There was a long pause before he finally spoke again.

"Meridian may be our priority, but I don't want us going after that ship unless I know for certain we're fully prepared. We should wait, take care of business, sort out any personal issues so our minds are clear and focused."

"You know… I agree with that." Gil nodded.

"Until then, we're going back to Nexus for refuelling before we head to Elaaden."

* * *

 **So as you can probably guess, the main story is now on hold. In the meantime the next few chapters will be loyalty missions, outpost placing, and any side missions that are deemed relevant to the main story or the loyalty missions. After all those have been done, the story will continue from there.**

 **As the dialogue already stated, Elaaden will be in the next one with a tiny bit of Nexus stuff thrown in.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope Ali made a good first impression, and hope to see you int he next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8, Elaaden

**Hey, everyone!**

 **Sorry this took so long. Unfortunately, the chapter suffered a corruption so I had to start again from scratch.**

 **But here it is now finally, so I'll leave you to enjoy.**

 **Brief warning, chapter contains a sex scene.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Elaaden**

Before heading to Elaaden, the Tempest had docked at the Nexus for refuelling. That left Scott with a bit of time to kill. Peebee had apparently told him that her project was complete and that she wanted to show it to him in her apartment. Before that though, Scott had received another message form Keri asking if he was available for another interview. With little reason to say no, he found the purple Asari near the docking bay.

"Free for an interview? I'd like to know more about the Angara. It's not often a first contact goes so smoothly. At least the Angara are more peaceful than the kett. There's high hopes for this alliance." She said.

"I guess you'd ask about the Angara. It's a good reason to say hi." Said Scott, flashing a quick flirtatious smile at Keri.

"That's not… This is about history, not you and…" the purple Asari stuttered.

"Me and…" Scott attempted to ask.

"I… I need to finish this. So, the Angara. Your thoughts on the alliance?" Keri quickly asked as she changed the subject.

"The Angara are survivors, and they're willing to help. They'll be great allies."

"The Angara soldier who joined your team has a few fans already, but everyone's talking about Aya."

"Green plants, flowing water… our leaders have discussed whether we should send colonists there."

"Aya is a sovereign planet of the angara. We have no right to settle there."

"Strong stuff. Here's hoping we don't need to. Okay, that's…" Keri stuttered before then switching her camera off. "Look… camera off? I need to say something. I feel like… you want to get closer to me than an interview."

"Maybe. What about you?" Scott asked.

"I want… This isn't right. It's not ethical to date an interview subject. But once the documentary's done, we could… get to know each other better." Keri suggested.

"It'll be something to look forward to then." Scott smiled slyly, which he noticed made Keri blush and giggle slightly.

"Thank you. Just couple more interviews and… let's see what happens." She said. "Now for a tough one: the exiles. Probably the most live-wire topic for our leaders. You've met the "treacherous mutineers" at Kadara Port. Some think the exiles are a menace to be eradicated."

"The exiles threatened the Nexus and they'd do it again. We should deal with them." Scott said sternly.

"More defence money for Kandros and the others, then." Said Keri. "Sorry, have to cut this short. I need to prep for a meeting. Apparently some colonists want to talk about the series. Maybe they'll be willing to go on camera?"

* * *

In the meantime, Scott had also received a message from Peebee inviting him to her apartment. Apparently, she had something to show him.

Before he even had a chance to knock, he heard the Asari's voice from within.

"Unlocking… come on in." she said as the door slid open.

To his surprise, Scott found that Peebee wasn't alone. Floating beside her was a Remnant drone. Unlike the others however, this one wasn't' attacking and it was also glowing green rather than red.

"Ta-da! My project, she is complete." Said Peebee.

"She?" Scott asked.

"Looks like a "she" to me." Peebee shrugged. "Just a proof of concept. I stripped out its Remnant command prompts to see if I could power it up myself. It worked! Now I can build a field model with combat protocols that fights for you. So… uh… what do you think?"

"You've outdone yourself, Peebee." Said Scott proudly. "Let Suvi and Gil eyeball it, then fast-track the combat model for me."

"I'd hoped you'd be happy." Peebee smiled. "Oh no, I forgot to lock the… shit."

The door suddenly opened and a purple Asari walked in. This one was no Keri though.

"My, my, Pelessaria. Didn't know you were still using this hole. Who's your friend?" the stranger asked.

"Kalinda, this is Ryder…" Peebee sighed.

"Oh, everyone knows the human Pathfinder. I meant, who's your Remnant friend?" Kalinda interrupted.

"None of your business, Kalinda."

"Of course it isn't. That's what makes it interesting. Don't be so hostile, babe."

"Kalinda, get out or I'll have Ryder shoot you." Peebee ordered.

"Ouch. Someone's in a bad mood." Kalinda chuckled, doubting whether Peebee was being serious or not.

"I'd probably do as she says, because I don't know if she's bluffing or not, and right now I'm worried she isn't." said Scott.

Kalinda also noticed that he'd unclipped the strap holding his pistol in its holster. She knew that when it came to Helldivers, they only gave one warning… and Scott was giving his own.

"Now, now. I was just concerned something might have happened to my dear old friend." She said, backing away slightly. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Pelessaria. I'm just relived to see you… moving on."

"I'll walk you out."

Scott turned back to Peebee once Kalinda was gone and this time the door was locked.

"So, want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Oh, Kalinda and I go way back. We joined the Imitative together. For a long time, we were like family. Now we're not. When you live a thousand years, Ryder, people come and people go. Entanglements are silly. Just like places. Time to pack this one up. I'm done with it." Peebee replied.

"Hey, I hope you know you can talk to me. Anytime."

"Aren't you a cutie? Thanks, Ryder. That's nice. I mean it." Peebee smiled. "But really, the past is the past. I'm fine."

"Have to admit, when you invited me to your apartment, I thought you might be luring me here for… something else." Scott said suggestively.

"You thought or you hoped?" Peebee asked teasingly.

"I might have been hoping." Scott admitted.

"That hoped had crossed my mind as well. If Kalinda hadn't intruded, who knows what might have happened."

"Well she's gone now and, the doors locked, and we're not heading back out for a while yet." Said Scott suggestively. "Who says Kalinda has to ruin the whole thing?"

Peebee tried to keep her heartbeat under control as Scott kept getting closer and his hand touching her behind. Normally, she wouldn't approve of that... but Scott was definitely an exception.

"Screw it." She sighed.

Before Scott could say anything, the Asari pulled him into a kiss and her hands immediately began trying to unbutton his shirt. Scott managed to recover from the surprise and immediately hoisted Peebee up, carrying her into the apartment's bedroom.

As Scott gently put Peebee back down on her feet, she began sliding her hand over the bulge in his trousers, shuddering in pleasure as she stroked the large shaft that she was eager to see, suck and have inside her again.

Given how good she had found it last time, all the nervousness, apprehension and inexperience that she'd had before was gone. Now she wanted to go a step further. She wanted them to go for longer, she wanted them to fuck each other harder, and she wanted Scott this time to cum inside her so much that he would fill her right up.

She let out a soft sigh as a tingling feeling went up her spine. Her azure ached and she desperately wanted Scott to touch her, kiss her, fill her. Her breasts were flushed and full as her excitement was unable to be contained.

"You know, I think it would be a terrible shame to let this one go to waste." She said eagerly, gripping the bulge tightly.

"That would indeed." Scott smiled.

He then suddenly ripped Peebee's jacket apart, exposing her naked breasts to the air. The Asari moaned in surprise and pleasure at his aggressiveness. Scott then sank lower and pulled her trousers down as well, revealing her enticing azure. He didn't waste any time and immediately dove in.

Peebee leant against the wall and threw her head back in ecstasy as Scott's tongue licked deeply at her wet folds. The bedroom became filled with a combination of moans and giggles as Scott continued to pleasure the Asari with his mouth. In the process, both she and Scott worked on getting his shirt off.

With that done, Scot thrust his tongue in deeper, making the Asari almost scream. Deciding to further add to the attention he was giving Peebee's azure, he added a finger to his licking, sliding it in and out like he would his cock.

Peebee was now panting to the point that she was drenched in sweat. It was any wonder the smudge over her eyes didn't get wiped off.

"Oh fuck, Ryder! Lick me!"

Scott added another finger and pushed his tongue in as far as it would go.

"I'm gonna cum!" Peebee moaned.

As Scott continued to finger her azure, he opened his mouth in anticipation. Sure enough, Peebee cried out loudly as she came, squirting right into the human's waiting mouth. Despite having her eyes closed from the moaning, Peebee could tell he was catching every drop in his mouth and swallowing. When she finally did look down at him, she saw a wild look in his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder, had her cum made him like that?

With Peebee still recovering from her orgasm, Scott gently moved back up until his face was in line with her large breasts. Unsurprisingly, he took one into his mouth and began to suck on her nipple.

The Asari let out a gasp of both surprise and pleasure as one of her hands reached up and ruffled Scott's hair while the other hand reached down and began to stroke his bulging penis through his trousers. She even gritted her teeth at one point as Scott applied some pressure to her nipple using his teeth. Both of Scott's hands also moved down to Peebee's butt, massaging her cheeks and at one point even spanking one which made Peebee gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

Her ass cheek stung at first from the force, but somehow she found herself enjoying it. Something about that just made her more aroused and almost made her wish Scott would do that again.

She then pulled Scott back up to eye level and shoved him against the wall. Now their positions were reversed as she sunk down onto her knees and undid his trousers. As they fell, his boxers followed. Peebee chuckled as Scott's erect cock sprang up as it was freed, smacking her in the face and making her giggle in aroused excitement.

Now it was Scott moaning in pleasure as Peebee too his shaft into her mouth and began sucking and licking.

With her mouth filled by the massive cock, that left her hands free to slide up Scott's legs and grab his ass cheeks, kneading and squeezing them. The fact that one of Scott's hands stroked the side of her head told Peebee that he was obviously enjoying this. This only encouraged her further and she not only sucked harder but also managed to take the shaft even deeper. She could taste some of the pre cum on the shaft as it kept hitting the back of her throat.

Her tongue lapped and swirled around the mushroom head, savouring the salty taste and only being spurred on by Scott's moans and affectionate stroking of her head crest. It only took a few minutes before she could feel Scott tensing up.

"Peebee... you're gonna make me..."

"I know. Cum in my mouth, Ryder! Let me taste your seed!"

Peebee glimpsed Scott throwing his head back as she plunged the penis back into her mouth. The moment her lips closed around the shaft, Scott moaned and a large amount of cum shot right into her mouth. Gathering the cum with her tongue, Peebee eagerly swallowed the Helldiver's cum.

Peebee only had a moment smile up at Scott before he suddenly picked her up and pushed her down onto the nearby table, fully discarding his trousers as Peebee stroked her wet azure eagerly, anticipating what was about to happen next. The untidiness and mess of Peebee's apartment was only further added to as their clothes now littered the floor all around them.

"No zero g the time." Scott reminded her, stroking his cock back to full hardness.

"I don't care." Peebee panted as she parted her azure lips. "I want you to fuck me."

"Yes ma'am."

Slowly walking up to the Asari, Scott grabbed both her legs and gently eased his rock hard penis in. The two moaned in pleasure as Scott thrust into Peebee, her azure swallowing Scott's shaft like a child sucking their favourite lollipop.

Peebee felt herself completely relax and let herself lye completely flat and laid back on the table as Scott began to move in and out of her deep and hard. The sounds of wet slapping and moans of pleasure could be heard around the apartment as Scott fucked her. Peebee sighed, panted and moaned as she groped and massaged her tits, tweaking her nipples from the pleasure. Scott's hands moved further down Peebee's legs until they grasped her ankles and hoisted her legs right up, allowing him to go even deeper.

"HARDER!" Peebee yelled as Scott groped one of her breasts.

Scott now thrust with even more force to the point that his hips almost became a blur and he ended up going even deeper in Peebee.

Peebee pushed herself back up and pushed Scott against the wall. The human didn't try to resist and gripped her ass tightly as he held up her up, continuing to thrust upwards into her as she bounced on his cock.

The two once again kissed as they continued to fuck one another loudly, not caring at all if they were heard or made a further mess of the apartment.

They continued like this for several more minutes with Scott once again sucking on the Asari's tits as she kept riding him against the wall. In the end, she rode Scott all the way to an orgasm.

"You got another one in you?" Peebee asked eagerly as she let herself off of Scott.

"Yeah. You?" Scott panted.

"You bet I have." Peebee smiled.

She then leant against the door frame sticking her ass out and shaking it as she spread her cheeks apart and exposed her asshole, which surprised Scott.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Take me!" Peebee moaned as she licked her lips and stroked Scott's cock.

Peebee noticed Scott simply shrug before he grabbed her hips and thrust his shaft forcefully into her ass. Peebee's grip on the doorframe tightened and she grit her teeth at the initial pain of the forceful intrusion.

Eventually however the pain was completely replaced by pleasure and Peebee began to moan with each thrust that Scott made, his balls slapping against her wet Asari azure. As her tits bounced with ach thrust, Peebee brought both the humans hands up to squeeze them which he gladly did. Even tweaking the nipple which made the Asari grit her teeth again from the pleasure.

After several long minutes, Scott said the words that Peebee had been waiting for.

"I'm gonna cum, Peebee!" he moaned.

"Me too! Cum with me! Let's cum together!"

Both of them threw their heads back and moaned loudly as they orgasmed at the same time. Peebee revelled in the pleasurable feeling of Scott's cum shooting inside her, especially since she understood what this meant for human women.

As Scott gently slid out, a little bit of his cum dripped out of her azure. Not wanting to let it go to waste, she collected what she could in her hand and drank it, licking her lips erotically at the taste.

"Mmmmmm! We are good." Peebee panted, resting her head on Scott's chest and stroking his softening cock as he continued to grope her ass. "I needed that."

"Didn't know you liked it that rough." Scott smiled.

"Only from you, Scott. Only from you."

* * *

Ahead lay Elaaden through the Tempest's cockpit. It was time for them to find out just what sort of "tension" that Drack had described was going on down there.

"Drack, Ali, we're landing on Elaaden to rendevouz with Jorgal Strux." Said Scott.

"On our way." Drack said throught he comm."

"Whre is this meeting palce exactly?" Scott asked.

"Called The Paradise. Middle of nowhere as far as I can tell." Kallo replied.

"Paradise is different for a Krogan." Said Dracka s he and Ali walke dontot he bridge.

"You can say that again." The Arkane nodded.

As the Tempest entered the atmosphere, they saw an immense sight. Have submerged in the sand was a massive ship of some kind. The design and appearance was unmistakably Remnant.

"Remnant starship? No." Scott said in surprise. "Peebee is gonna faint when she sees this."

A sudden loud thud made everyone turn in as, rather to their surprise, Peebee had in fact just walked out of the escape pod, had taken one look at the Remnant ship and had actually fainted instantly.

"And they say humans can't predict the future." Ali chuckled.

* * *

Once Peebee had regained conciounsess she had immediately demanded to be brought along and had actually threatened Scott with "No more sex" if he refused. Fortuantely, it didn't come to that since Scott had hoped to bring her along anyway. A remnant starship like that… of course he was gonna bring her along.

Naturally, Drack and Ali were picked also. As they disembarked downt he Tempest's ramp, Scott immediately became aware of the immense heat. It was times like these he was glad that Helldiver suits had their own temperature control which kept him nice and cool on the inside.

Drack of cours ebeign a Krogan was used to this and even Ali seemed comfortable. No surprise though given that she spent her entire childhood on Tuchanka and was half Krogan. Peebee, despite not having any of those advantages seemed to be coping okay though and she certainly didn't make any imemdite complaints, so Scott assumed she was okay.

It did briefly make him wounder if Asari could get sunburns, but he forced his mind to refocus on the task at hand.

"Ah! No place like a scorching desert with vast heat to make you feel right at home." Ali sighed blissfully as she stepped out of the shade and into the sun.

"Who else lives here besides the Krogan?" Scott asked.

"Scavnegers with nothing to lose, criminals chucked out of Kadara." Drack replied.

"In other words, fodder for my axe." Ali added.

They found Strux close nearby in the company of a few other Krogan which were presumably supporters of his.

"Are you Jorgal Strux?" Scott asked.

"Maybe. You who I think you are?" Strux asked back.

"He's with us. What more proof do you need?" said Ali rhetorically.

"I'm the Pathfinder from the Nexus. You asked me to meet you here?"

"Yeah. I did. Thanks for coming." Said Strux.

"Losing the Krogan was a big deal to a lot of us in the initiative. Some of my best friends are Krogan." Said Scott.

"That's right." Drack agreed.

"We've only known each other less than a day. Still, kind of you to say that." Said Ali.

"I didn't want to leave the Nexus, but I needed to support my people and my clan." Said Strux.

"So, trouble at the colony?" Peebee asked.

"It's heading to a bad place." Strux replied.

"We can't be there anymore." One of his supporters said.

"Morda's become a tyrant."

"Quite a serious accusation." Said Ali suspiciously.

"Did she kick you out?" Scott asked.

"Hasn't come to that yet, so we're laying low. I want to keep my eye on her. She's planning a strike against the nexus. That much we know."

"Drack and Ali trust Morda, and I trust them."

"Morda's leading the colony for a reason." Said Drack.

"She's tough, but that's good. It's what we need." Ali agreed.

"You're not there, you two. Morda's going to rip this colony apart."

"And then we're all going to die."

"Krogan dying? Tough bastards like you?" Peebee asked.

"Everyone needs food and water, even Krogan. Morda's rationing. My group thinks the Krogan should make peace with the Nexus." Said Strux.

"We need the Krogan, and the Krogan need us. We all came to Andromeda as one. We should at least try to fix this." Said Scott.

"Well there won't be a colony to make peace with if Morda ruins it."

"All bark, but no bite. Where's your proof?" said Ali.

"You don't believe me? Go to the Krogan colony yourself and see what she's planning. Talk to Ravanor Brank. He's' one of us on the inside."

"If the safety of the Nexus is really on the line, I'll go. Better hope she doesn't shoot me on sight." Said Scott.

"Yeah. That'd be a bad omen."

* * *

Arriving at the Krogan colony, the group now had to worry about being let in in the first place.

"Move along. No outsiders." One of the guards said.

"He's with us. Human Pathfinder." Said Drack.

"Drack and Ali. It's been a while."

"Jorgal Strux sent me. I'm supposed to talk with Morda." Said Scott.

"So now Strux is friends with the Nexus? Traitor."

"Think me and Ali are traitors too?" Drack asked.

"Shut it, Breck."

"I'm not here to step on any toes. I can help you guys out."

"You assume we need help."

"Hey, you guys did your job, now stand down and let them in." Drack ordered.

"I'd do what he says if I were you." Said Ali.

"But Drack…"

"Didn't I tell to shut up?! I'll spread the word so Morda knows you're here."

"Good." Drack nodded.

"So much for an aggressive negotiation." Ali sighed, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Not everything can be solved by fighting, Ali. There's no fun to be had in it." said Scott.

" **You're doing it wrong then."** Drack and Ali both said together.

* * *

The group headed down to the throne room where they'd been told Brank was waiting for them.

"Are you Ravanor Brank?" Scott asked. "Strux sent me. He said that you…"

"Hey!" a voice interrupted.

"Yes. Find me later near the fighting pit." Brank whispered.

"Hey! Nexus! I'm the one you talk to around here." The voice said again.

A female Krogan stood above them and began to slowly descend the stairs from her throne down to their level.

"Are you Morda?" Scott asked.

"I'm Nakmor Morda, Overlord of the Krogan in Heleus."

"Overlord?"

"Drack. Kesh said you had a new job."

"She didn't tell me you did." Said Drack.

"And Ali. I never thought we'd ever see you again, least of all here."

"Don't presume to know me completely." Ali simply said.

"And you're the celebrated Pathfinder from the Hyperion, found at last."

"I'm Ryder."

"This is thrilling. I've never stood so close to a Pathfinder before. Mostly because the Krogan never got one." Morda said bitterly. "Welcome to New Tuchanka."

"Look, I understand you and your people are pissed off…" Scott tried to say, only for Morda to interrupt him.

"Humans were welcomed into the Citadel Council with open arms while the Krogan endured centuries of oppression. You have no idea. Your… understanding only makes me mad." She said.

"With respect, "Overlord"." Ali suddenly said, getting right up close to Morda and drawing herself up to her full height. "Need I remind you that despite everything that has happened to our people, the Arkanes let us into the Helldivers. Even here, after we got kicked off the Nexus, they still let us join. You don't like Ryder because he's a human Pathfinder, I get that. But he's still a Helldiver, as am I. So unless you intend to pick a fight with them and the Arkanes as well, I suggest you show some respect!"

Scott was so worried now that Morda was gonna have them kicked out for that, or worse. To his surprise however…

"Much as I hate to admit it, your youngster makes a fair point." Morda said reluctantly. "Though I recommend in future she holds her tongue before speaking to me like that again."

Ali simply backed up until she was stood behind Scott again.

"Anyway. Why are you here, Pathfinder? To see what a successful colony looks like?" Morda asked.

"Our outposts are new. We could use the advice." Said Scott, trying to sound polite.

"Your manipulation is so transparent. No advice for you, only regret." Said Morda. "Watch. The Krogan will thrive, and the Initiative will pay. Get out of my face, before I smash yours."

Ali snarled and was about to give Morda a piece of her mind, but Drack stopped her.

"Not a good idea, kid." He said.

Reluctantly, Ali backed down.

* * *

Heading down to the fighting pit, the group found Brank waiting for them.

"Ravanor Brank?"

"Quiet! Anyone tells Morda I'm talking to you and I'm kicked out." The Krogan whispered.

"Last thing I want to do is jeopardize the Nexus or this colony." Said Scot, also lowering his voice.

"Me neither, or clan Ravanor, or clan Jorgal, or Clan Urdnot."

"Rightly so." Said Ali.

"Some in Clan Nakmor too." Brank added.

"Okay. Got it."

"Did you see the crashed ship as you landed? Morda's after the drive core."

"That's remnant. No way she can use it." said Peebee.

"What are you talking about? She's building a bomb."

"With a drive core as a power source?"

"Demolition teams have been busting down walls for months, battling those robots and scavengers. Lots here want peace with the Nexus. If Morda gets that drive core… boom. Its over. Now get away from me."

"Thanks, Brank." Said Drack.

* * *

Using the Nomad, they headed into the remnant ship. After fighting their way through several scavengers and remnant bots, they reached where the drive core should've been… only it wasn't there.

"The drive core's not here." Said Scott.

"Really? You don't say." Said Ali sarcastically.

"Someone's been here, but they didn't come in the way we just did. Couldn't have."

"Ship is pretty busted up. Someone found another way in." said Peebee

"That's what we get for coming in the **right** way." Said Drack.

"Told you we should've brought some explosives." Ali sighed.

"So who has it?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"Scavengers? Gotta be." Peebee guessed.

"As if I didn't have enough reason already to kill them." Said Ali.

"I agree. Seems like the most likely culprit. We just have find our way out and track them down."

A quick look around revealed something out of the ordinary.

"I don't think these belong here." Scott said.

"Flares? That's not remnant tech." said Drack.

"The intruders must have entered from this direction."

* * *

Following the flares soon led them to way out different to the one they used to get in.

"So this is how they got in, whoever it was." Said Scott.

"Wasn't Morda who took the drive core. If she knew about this entrance they wouldn't try to break in." said Drack.

"Finally, back out in the bright bright scorching light of day."

"Meh, better than rain." Peebee shrugged.

"Do all humans complain this much about the weather?" Ali sighed.

"Yep." Drack nodded.

" _We've got a lock on your position. Sending down a forward station."_ Said Gil.

"Suvi, EDI's uploaded a signature from the remnant drive core housing. Can you trace it?" Scott asked.

" _Tricky from our position. It won't be a full scan."_ Suvi replied.

"Give me what you can. We need to find out who stole it." said Scott.

"So we can tear out their spines." Ali added.

" _Okay. Think I've got something. I've updated your nav system."_

* * *

The signal source took them further across the desert until the Nomad pulled up near a crashed shuttle. Bodies of both humans and Krogan littered the sight.

" _Nearing the area where the signature was detected."_ Said Suvi.

"Looks like we missed the action this time." Scott said observably.

"Dammit." Ali swore.

"I think I know these Krogan. They aren't Morda's group." Said Drack.

A brief scan also confirmed what Scott had been hoping wouldn't' be the case.

"Aaaaaaand the drive core's not here." he sighed.

"Yeah. We can see that, Captain Obvious." Ali sighed.

"Its too hot to chase these thieves all over this planet."

"It's making me cranky." Peebee groaned.

"Would it help if I threw some water over you?" Ali asked irritably.

"No?" Peebee replied, a little confused by the question.

"Stop complaining then!" Ali growled, making Peebee retreat a little in fright.

"Well what do we have here?" Scott asked as he picked up a data pad.

Not only did it say where the drive core was being kept, but it also had the password to get inside.

"Password. Why would you ever right down your password?" said Drack.

"These scavengers are more stupid than I thought… now I've got another reason to kill them." Ali said eagerly.

* * *

The coordinates on the data pad led them to a canyon were a hidden hanger of some kind was located.

Fighting through the scavengers, along with a few Krogan they had as backup, was easy.

"See? Fighting is fun." said Ali as she cut down the last merc.

The hard part however came when they examined the drive core more closely.

"Oh shit." Scott said, backing away in alarm.

"What?" Drack asked.

"Its rigged to blow."

"Well… fuck!" Ali swore

"If this thing goes off it'll take out the colony and everything else within the radius, which includes Paradise." Said Peebee worriedly.

"What's more if this goes off it'll look like the Initiative did this. There's no choice. We need to disarm it." said Scott.

"Ryder, I only study the Remnant. I don't know anything about disarming a bomb." Peebee objected.

"Good thing I know someone who does then." Said Scott

* * *

"You better be right about this, Ryder." Said Drack as Sara began examining the drive core.

Being an engineer, she was actually qualified for this. Yes the drive core was remnant tech that they still knew very little about, but right now they had very little alternatives.

"Don't worry. I've disarmed loads of bombs before." Said Sara.

"See? No problem." Scott said, trying to sound relaxed.

"Although none of them were as big and powerful as this." Sara added.

"Thanks, Sara. I wasn't gonna tell them that." Scott sighed.

"Just cut the green wire." Said Ali irritably.

"There isn't a green wire!" Scott yelled. "It doesn't even have wires!"

"Can't we move it or something?"

"That'll make it go off!"

"I CANNOT WORK WITH ALL THIS PRESSURE!" Sara yelled so loudly it made even Ali jump.

The Arkane opened her mouth to say something, but Sara stopped her.

"Not another word!"

She then went back to the drive core, who's countdown had less than 20 seconds.

"The energy pulsation frequency is running on a simple algorithm. If we can crack it, we can slip through the breach in security." She said to Suvi through the comms.

19…

* * *

Suvi was typing away furiously as she attempted to try and figure out the energy frequency. If she could work that out, it would help Sara extensively.

18…

She was doing her best to keeper hands steady. Much as she tried to deny it, she was panicking a little since she wasn't on the ground to see the whole thing for herself.

17…

What's more, Remnant physics were filled with too many unknowns. At least the voice of Sara over the comms offered some reassurance.

16…

"Suvi. I need you to keep focus. Concentrate on my voice and what I say. I'm going to explain as much as I can find here, and I will need to count on you to figure it out."

15…

For a moment, Suvi panicked, worried that her guesswork might somehow be wrong… Her friend was down there, a woman that she cared about… a lot. Maybe…

14…

She brought her mind though back to the task at hand. She needed to figure this out, and quickly.

13…

* * *

Tinkering on both ends passed for a few seconds before finally…

12…

"Sara! I found the weak link in the frequency! The system overcompensates pressure, but takes three milliseconds to reverse its polarity." Suvi said.

11…

"Of course! By synchronizing the initial pressure, I can neutralize the sinusoidal distortion!" Sara said.

10…

"Uh... our translators didn't pick any of that up." Said Peebee in confusion.

9…

"Rubber band system." Sara said as she activated a drill on her omni tool and hit the pulsation field at the precise moment with the same amount of pressure to make it feedback onto itself and short out.

8…

The effect though was not instant.

7…

Everyone could only hold their breath and plead in their heads.

6…

"Come on… come on…" Sara groaned.

5…

Suvi felt her heart almost stop in fright…

4…

Somehow by instinct, Peebee grabbed Scott's hand.

3…

2…

1…..

The countdown froze. It was done. The device was stable and the bomb part had been deactivated.

"That… was too close." Scott panted in relief.

"I hope I never have to do that again." Sara agreed.

 _"We actually pulled it off. That's gonna be a story for future generations."_ Said Suvi with same amount of relief.

Heh, yeah, the Krogan will be singing songs for generations about the cute scientist with the accent that saved their colony!" Sara said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Sara! Please don't do that!" Suvi said in embarrassment.

"Suvi, why are your cheeks flushed?" Kallo asked.

"Kallo, you too?! You sir, are uninvited from all my parties."

"...You're still on the line."

"What? But I thought... ah jeez! Off, off, OFF!"

Both Drack and Ali burst into laughter, Peebee giggled slightly and Scott and Sara simply sighed and rolled their eyes.

"So Strux took the drive core? Not scavengers? Not Morda?" Peebee asked in confusion.

"I think I feel used, but I'm not sure for what. Drack, Ali, any ideas?" Scott asked.

"A few. Clan Jorgal is the worst. Unbalanced, unreliable." Drack replied.

"I never did trust Clan Jorgal. Manipulative little shits!" Ali groaned.

"So Strux wanted to build a bomb?" Peebee asked.

"Or just sell it on Kadara? But then why hide it here?"

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." Said Drack.

"This is serious. Political double-crosses involving enormous bombs piss me off."

"Double-crosses with grenades must be a walk in the park for you then." Ali chuckled.

"Very funny, Ali." Scott said sarcastically. "Drack, you and Ali do me a favour and don't spill this to the Krogan yet. I want to talk to Morda and Strux face to face."

"You got it."

"You're the boss, Boss." Ali nodded.

"Gil, I need you to send an ops crew to this location. They're picking up a Remnant drive core." Scott said into his comm.

" _Got it. Will do."_

"EDI, change the passcode on the door to this place and transmit it to Gil. Keep that tech safe. It might be the most powerful thing we've found."

"We just picked up amazing rem tech, yet all I can think about is a shower." Said Peebee.

"Me too. Perhaps together?" Scott asked suggestively.

"Maybe." Peebee simply smiled.

Noting the looks the two were giving each other, Ali rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Aliens." She sighed.

"Anyway, waste of water. What you need is a good old fashioned Krogan dust bath." Said Drack.

"Haven't had one of those in a long time." Said Ali. "Wonder if that's why I'm so amgry sometimes."

* * *

Whilst Sara head back to the Tempest, the rest of the group returned to the Krogan camp throne room. They found Strux was there already talking to Morda.

"Hello, Nexus. You're back." She said.

"I am." Scott said, folding his arms.

"Strux tells me you went to get the drive core from my Remnant ship."

"That's true."

"And that you sold it to scavengers who took it off world to make a profit, for you and them."

"It was gone when I got there."

"Not possible. I had blasting teams there day and night."

"Clan Nakmor is a joke. The losers of Tuchanka are now the losers of Heleus. Overlord Morda has lost the drive core and our colony is doomed." Strux said.

Morda however did not take kindly to this and head-butted him hard, causing the Krogan to fall on his back.

"You're all talk, Jorgal Strux. I made this colony." She said.

"If there is an Overlord, they should be from the oldest Krogan blood, Clan Jorgal." Said Strux, picking himself back up. "Watch. I'll rescue the drive core and make us so powerful that the Nexus will bow to us.

"Except you can't, because we have it." said Drack, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Aw, Drack. I wouldn't to see how long before he hung himself." Said Peebee disappointingly.

"Could still make it happen." Ali shrugged.

"What do you mean you have it?" Morda asked.

"I'll let the Pathfinder answer that." Drack replied.

"Same." Ali nodded in agreement.

"Strux played us both, told me you were building a bomb." Said Scott.

"Told me you were planning an attack on the colony." Said Morda. "I'm impressed, Strux. You're more cunning than most clan Jorgal, smarter even."

"Nakmor arrogance, my father lowered himself to join your clan because he admired your grandfather. He was laughed it, called "not worth killing." But now I've best you, Morda, and clan Nakmor will pay with blood." Said Strux.

Immediately, the two Krogan started to fight. It only lasted a few seconds however before Morda overpowered Strux.

"You put the colony at risk over a grudge you carried across dark space? You really aren't worth killing, Jorgal Strux. Get out! Take your goons with you." She ordered.

As Strux left, Morda turned back to Scott.

"Now where is the drive core? Hand it over." She demanded.

"Just like that? Hand it over?" Scott asked.

"It's incredibly powerful. We'll use it to power the colony. This will put us ahead by decades."

"Ryder, that's unique Remnant tech." Peebee whispered.

"If you keep that drive core its over between the Krogan and the Nexus forever." Morda warned.

"You have to give us something for it. Its only right." Said Drack.

"We did get shot at, a lot." Scott agreed.

"What about joining our colony with your Outpost?" Morda suggested. "Give us the drive core and we'll be friends. New Tuchanka and Nexus. Keep it and you've created a Sovereign Krogan nation. We don't abide by Nexus laws or owe you anything, even peace."

Scott took a long moment to consider this. Though it had been proven that Morda wasn't building a bomb, Scott still didn't know for certain if he should trust her. The Krogan were still angry at the Nexus. Even if they made peace now, who was to say that peace would be permanent?

Would giving Morda the drive core be the best choice in the long run? In the end, Scott decided. He ultimately couldn't bear the thought of refusing, especially with Drack and Ali present. If the Krogan wasted this second chance, it would be their fault.

"Okay, Morda. Let's work together. You can have the remnant drive core." He finally said.

"And you can set up your outpost here, Nexus. We're all gonna be friends and prosper, right? You best we are. Whenever you're ready, bring your outpost people here, and they'll be welcome." Said Morda, her tone giving the impression that, while she did not show it, she was pleased.

"This is a great day, Morda." Said Drack, sharing her enthusiasm.

"About time we all came to our senses." Said Ali.

"We'll contact Addison and give her the news. Good luck, Overlord Morda."

* * *

It was done. The outpost was placed, everything was set up and people were already starting to disembark from the shuttles.

" _You really did it. Almost a civil war, and you brought them back."_ Addison said via vidcom.

"But it's all about the resources. No poetry, right?" Scott asked.

" _I considered the Krogan a permanent loss. Too many egos involved. Thankfully, my ledgers don't care how they get filled. If I can retroactively called the Krogan colony an outpost, that's a win. But that practically is not universal. Tann will hate this."_

"I'm not interested in opinions that don't see the value here."

" _Good. Because there will be a lot of them. But not from me. This won't be our last outpost to find, but New Tuchanka helps immeasurably. We can't rest for long of course. There will always be a need. But for now, it's an achievement. Addison out."_

* * *

Back on board the Tempest, Sara had a received an incredibly warm greeting from Suvi. The two women had hugged one another, still happy and amazed from their earlier success in disarming the bomb.

Surprisingly Sara even lifted Suvi off her feet for a few seconds and spun her in the air as they both laughed. Sara couldn't' help but note how light Suvi was. True Sara was a strong woman, but it still surprised her how light the scientist was.

Scott knew they got along very well, but still…

"You did it." said Suvi.

"No, we did it. I couldn't have done it without your help, Suvi." Sara smiled.

"Oh Sara..." Suvi said modestly, trying to hide that she was blushing slightly.

"I mean it, Suvi. Okay, maybe I could've done it. But you sure as hell made it much easier."

"I have to admit, I was worried when you were down there. You're a good friend, and I…"

Sara though stopped her.

"I know." She simply said.

The two women didn't say anymore and simply smiled as they hugged again.

"Seriously. Am I invisible?" Kallo sighed.

* * *

Scott intended to talk to Drack and Ali, but before that he made sure that he did this first. It had been too long since his last talk with Kamara. He walked up tot the comm room and the Asari Helldiver's hologram appeared.

" _Pathfinder. Good to see you again. It's been a while since our last chat."_ She said.

"I apologise for leaving you hanging so long." Said Scott.

" _No need for an apology. You're a busy man with a lot to think about. I can understand that."_ Said Kamara. _"First off, congratulations on your second outpost, and also congratulations or your alliance with the angara. Its good to see that the initiative won't be dying out any time soon. My father will be pleased to hear it also."_

"I mean no offence by asking this, but is he ever going to be with you on vidcom?" Scott asked.

" _Eventually. He and mother are currently away on a long holiday as part of their wedding anniversary."_ Kamara replied.

"Fair enough."

" _Trust me, you will get to meet him when he and my mother get back. That is assuming my sisters don't hug them to death."_ Kamara chuckled.

"So you're not Shepard's only daughter?" Scott inquired.

"I have three sisters." Kamara clarified. She then activated her omni tool displaying a holo picture alongside her.

The picture showed Shepard himself holding hands with an Asari that Scott assumed was Kamara's mother. In front of them were four Asari children.

" _The tallest one's on the right is me, the eldest. The twins in the middle are Etra and Haara, and the one in my mother's arms is Aleena, the youngest."_

"Are they Helldivers like you?" Scott asked.

" _No. I'm the only one to follow in my father's footsteps. My sisters preferred something quitter. Etra and Haara went on to become film directors surprisingly. But they're very good ones. If you ever get a chance to watch one of their films where you are, I definitely recommend it. They've done movies that make those old Blasto ones look crap by comparison. Most of their films are best known for being about Helldivers, even made massively successful adaptions of our father's books and novels."_

"And Aleena?"

" _She decided she wanted to be more like mother. She went into studying the past. Though while mother only studied the Protheans, Aleena studies many other races. Explores their untold histories, I believe. Don't let that fool you though, she sure does know how to fight and defend herself if need be."_

"Sounds like a fun bunch."

" _You should see the get together we have every year."_ Said Kamara, smiling under her helmet. _"Anyway, I probably shouldn't take up anymore of your time. We'll talk again soon."_

"Until next time, General."

" _Good luck, Ryder. Shepard out."_

* * *

Back on the bridge, Sara, having changed out of her armour, had gone down to ask Sara if she wanted a drink or something. Their way of celebrating what happened on Elaaden. To her surprise however, the scientist beat her too it.

"I need a break. Do you need a break? Let's go for a break." She said before Sara even had a chance to open her mouth.

Kallo watched as the two women left the bridge.

"Finally." He sighed to himself with relief.

* * *

"Tea, Sara?" Suvi asked as she poured herself some.

"I'd love a cup." Sara nodded.

"It's a cultivar originating in Sumatra. My own personal stash. Once I run out… That'll be it for Earth tea." Suvi said, handing Sara a cup.

"What's the matter?" Sara asked sympathetically.

"I keep having these thoughts. "I'm never going to taste this again. I'm never going to see this again."

"You're not the only one, Suvi. I have those senseless thoughts all the damn time."

"And? Do they bother your?"

"Its natural. You'd have to be made of a stone not to miss home sometimes."

"Like your brother?"

"Trust me, Suvi, he feels exactly the same. He just doesn't show it as much. Scott's always been like that. He's just… less expressive than I am."

"The universe is like a giant tapestry. I love following its threads, but it distracts me from the whole picture. My family was right these, but I was too occupied by the abstract to appreciate them."

"From everything you've told me, you're here because of your family. You're love of science, doesn't that come from them? Aren't you with them every time you chase down a new discovery?"

"Sara… that's beautiful."

"My father was a soldier and an explorer, my mother a researcher. Everything I do here reminds me of them. I haven't lost them either, not truly. And Suvi, the threads you followed led you here to me. How could that have bene a mistake?"

"Of everything I've encountered in Heleus, you are by far my favourite."

Suvi was then interrupted as Sara gently pulled her closer until their mouths met in a gentle kiss. Despite the suddenness of it however, Suvi didn't' resist or try to push Sara away. She simply accepted it. Something about it… just felt so right, for both of them.

"Sara… don't do this to me. Not unless you really mean it." Suvi whispered.

"I know, and I'm serious. Serious about us." Sara said as and Suvi held hands and hugged one another.

There was no need to rush anything. Right now, this moment right here with just them holding each other in their arms was more than enough. Right now, this moment was perfect for them.

* * *

Scott headed down to the cargo bay to see how Drack and Ali were doing. He expected they'd be pretty happy given how Elaaden had turned out. He didn't seem to be wrong.

"Just talked to Kesh. Looks like some of the Clan are back at the Nexus. Hired on as mercs instead of part of the Initiative, but still… Good call you made, letting Morda keep the drive core." Drack said.

"New dawn for the Krogan, huh?"

"Never thought I'd see the day. Sovereign Krogan as equal allies. My mother would've approved." Said Drack.

"I'm just glad we got that whole thing resolved." Said Scott.

Scott then went down a level to see Ali, who was apparently rummaging around inside a crate. When Scott approached however, she stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.

"Ryder. Was hoping you'd drop by." she said. "Felt I should express my gratitude for what you did. Reuniting the Krogan with the Nexus… a part of me worried that you wouldn't trust Morda and would keep the drive core."

"I won't lie, I nearly did. It was a difficult decision. Even if she does mean well, that drive core could still be dangerous." Scott admitted.

"I know what you mean. I too hope she doesn't waste this second chance." Ali nodded.

"Would you have still stood with me, if I'd said no?" Scott asked.

"To be honest… I'm not sure I have an answer to that question. I was a Krogan before I was a Helldiver… but even if I'm not one anymore, I wouldn't want to turn my back on them either." Ali replied.

"I understand." Scott nodded. "I can't imagine its always easy to be born one way, but live another."

"Not always. Some people consider my behaviour odd compared to other Arkanes, whereas other Krogan see it as normal." Ali nodded. "Still, what matters now is that I didn't to have to pick a side, and I am grateful to you for it."

"Does this mean I'm on your good side now?"

"Possibly." Ali chuckled with a smile. "Not all you humans are as soft and squishy as I'd originally been led to believe."

"Did you never work with humans before in the Helldivers?" Scott asked.

"My squad was an all Krogan squad, consisted of either pure Krogan or Krogan half-bloods like me. So its fair to say, I'm not used to others in the same way you are."

"Hopefully then this'll be a good learning curve for you."

"I guess so." Said Ali, her attention turning back to the crate.

"What are you doing exactly?" Scott asked, slightly confused as to why she was rummaging around in a weapons crate.  
"Trying to see what other weapons you've got available." Ali replied.

"Well we're hardly underequipped." Said Scott, slightly confused.

"Do you have poison?" Ali asked.

"What? Well… yes. But…

"What sort?"

"Uh…"

"What's it made of? What's it do? Why do they die?"

"I…"

"I mean, could it kill a pet? Quite a large pet? A sort of almost… person sized pet?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I mean what would it do to say a human? Would it dissolve the stomach and make their lungs bleed until they drowned?"

"The fu…"

"What would it do to the face? Would it be hideously contorted? Would it come out in pustules or a rash?"

"It wouldn't affect the face!" Scott quickly said.

"Have you got anything that does affect faces? Something that would make the skin melt… painfully?"

"Ali, what the hell…"

"And what about bludgeoning weapons? What would a mace do to the human head? I mean, would it go through the skull or just embed itself in it?

"Errr, well with enough force…"

"Or what about hammers that would smash bone?"

"Ali, what the fuck are you going to do with all this?!" Scott nearly yelled.

"Just thinking of what to use when I find the people who took my armour. Maybe even use these on the Kett as well." Ali shrugged.

"Right…"

"You seem confused."

"Well… it's just… This sort of violence you're proposing… it… I mean no offence but, it's insane."

"Yes, I know." Ali nodded. "Or at least it would be… if it were true."

"What?"

To Scott's further confusion, Ali then started laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face." The Arkane said, trying to keep herself composed. "Relax. I'm just fucking with you."

"Not sure I understand." Scott said, now all the more confused.

"I've been joking, Ryder. Forgive me, growing up with Krogan gives you a very strange sense of humour." Ali clarified. "I've been "pulling your leg" as you humans say."

"Oh. That's… good then." Scott panted with relief as he relaxed. "Wow. You actually had me scared for a minute there."

"Yes. Not to worry, Ryder. I already know we don't have any of the things I just listed. I'll just settle with embedding my axe in their crotches instead." Ali simply said with a shrug.

Scott's brief period of relaxing was short lived as soon as he heard that. Almost immediately, the shock and fear returned in force.

"I'm just gonna… go." He said, immediately walking off so fast he could almost have been running.

"See you later then." Ali said warmly.

Once Scott was out of sight and earshot she was unable to hold back her laughter.

"Told you he'd freak out. You owe me 5 credits." She said.

"Fine. Next time we're on the Nexus, I owe you some ryncol." groaned Drack.

Ali smiled smugly.

"Did try to warn you, old man. Wisdom may come with age, but with youth comes creativity."

* * *

 **Haven't fully decided what to do next, but I think I MAY do Vetra's loyalty mission for the next chapter. Not a definite though.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9, Means and Ends

**Been quiet for a while, I know. Busy with personal matters.** **But now I'm back.**

 **I'll let you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Means and Ends**

Peebee's eyes gently opened as she woke from her sleep. As she became aware of her surroundings she remembered she was in the escape pod again. She also became aware that she was lying against something warm. As she looked she found none other than the sleeping from of Scott lying next to her.

The Asari smile as she remembered their second zero g "activity" last night. Long story short, she'd been feeling bored and a little frustrated and it seemed Scott had been feeling the same too after a somewhat hectic goose chase that Ali had led him on. The half Krogan Arkane had thought she'd found a lead, but it had ended up being incorrect. Despite that Ali had apologised profusely and Scott knew it wasn't her fault; he had still been a bit annoyed that they didn't find anything.

This had ultimately led him to walk into her quarters in hopes of a talk with her cheering him up. Surprisingly though, he found she'd been in a similar mood. Ultimately, it had ended with them in the escape pod again enjoying some zero g time, both literally and figuratively.

Naturally, their clothes were completely off but Peebee had deliberately fallen asleep on top of Scott... with his long shaft still inside her azure. The Asari wiggled her hips a little and squeezed her azure muscles to get a few tingles of pleasure out of it. It added even more reason why she playfully didn't want to get out of bed.

Peebee sighed happily and closed her eyes again as she relaxed against Scott's chest, calmingly listening to the Helldiver's heartbeat. There was a certain gentleness to the sound that she found comforting. It was a surprisingly nice and clam change from her usual hyperactivity.

She honestly did not know why, but more and more she was beginning to feel like perhaps there was reason why neither of them were tiring of each other. Why was it that every time they wanted casual sex, they were always willing? Why did they never get tired of each other? Why did they never feel the need to take a break?

A possible theory was simply that Scott was always up for it since he was a man and Peebee was simply always up for it because she was not used to males. But Peebee was beginning to not believe that anymore. Scott was more than just a pretty face, a great muscular body and a huge cock. He was at times humours, understanding, he listened to her, he didn't find her weird or crazy, he said he enjoyed her company… Even some of her very best friends many years ago she hadn't felt this close to. She definitely regarded Scott as one of the best people she'd met in her life, and a true friend… but what about…

Peebee's relaxing thoughts however where interrupted by a small groan from Scott who appeared to be waking up. Normally Peebee would e in the mood for some morning sex or would try to wake him up with a blowjob, but today she still felt a bit too tired. Either she hadn't gotten enough sleep or Scott had tired her out more than she'd thought last night. It had been a hell of a fuck after all. Far more intense than their last zero g one.

Not wanting to get out of bed, Peebee simply remained where she was and pretended to still be asleep.

Scott stretched and gave a small yawn. Then he did what Peebee had hoped he wouldn't.

"Rise and shine, Peebee." He said, gently shaking her.

"Ten more minutes." Peebee groaned tiredly as she pulled all of the covers over herself, leaving Scott exposed.

"Oh not you don't. Come on." Scott chuckled, trying to pull the covers off her.

"Go away." Peebee yawned.

"Peebee, we don't have time for this." Scott smiled. "Out. Out of bed."

This time he pulled harder to the point where he actually dragged the Asari.

"No. Don't want to." Peebee said, sounding like a teenager who refused to get up.

"Peebee…"

"Ten more minutes."

"Okay, you asked for this."

Scott stopped his pulling and then to Peebee's surprise started to tickle her so much.

"Agh! Stop it Scott!" she burst out laughing.

"Come on. Get out of bed." Scott repeated as he continued his assault.

"Alright! Alright! You win!" Peebee chuckled, finally letting the covers fall off her nude body.

"Works every time." Scott smiled proudly.

"One of these days I'm gonna get my own back on you." Peebee sighed with a smile as Scott tossed her jacket to her.

"Oh really?" the Helldiver laughed.

"Yeah, really."

"Good luck with that then."

To Scott's surprise, as the Asari finished pulling her trousers on, she then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For last night… even if you did force me out of bed just now." Peebee smiled.

"No strings, like you said." Scott simply said.

"Yeah… no strings." Peebee said, hesitantly.

As Peebee finished getting dressed, she glanced towards the lounge and couldn't help but smirk when she noticed Sara and Suvi sitting together rather closely. It had been almost a week now since those two have been together.

She couldn't' help but think back to the time when Sara had originally been **her** target when she came on-board the Tempest and eventually wondered about anyone she might fool around with during her time there.

How could she not be interested after all? Sara was cute, had quite a mind for alien tech and especially a similar insatiable curiosity as Peebee had for Andromeda tech. And DAMN did Sara have a killer body. That well-developed figure of hers had more curves and muscle than any other female on the ship! Apart maybe from Ali who was both taller and larger than the human Helldiver. But Peebee hadn't really given her any thought, especially since that Arkane was someone she did not want to get on the bad side of.

Peebee's eyes idly drifted to the bountiful swell of the woman's chest in particular. She didn't care as much about her people, but now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen a human female who was well-endowed than most Asari, even Lexi who was at least 200 years older than her.

Still, she was with Scott now and had absolutely no intention of trading him for anything. She wasn't giving THAT up anytime soon. Even so, Peebee gave a small smile as she saw Suvi give a gentle peck on Sara's cheek, then another one on her neck.

Suvi was one lucky girl.

* * *

Sara simply smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Last night had been surprisingly good for her. She'd gotten better sleep than she had in a while. She'd still gotten some sleep every night, but till now it hadn't been as deep nor had it left her feeling so rejuvenated until now.

Kind of made her wonder how much better this morning would've been if she'd woken up with Suvi by her side. Despite that they had started a relationship, they were taking it slow. So at the moment they had yet to sleep with one another. When that happened, they wanted it to be the same night that they "took it to the next step" so to speak.

Still, she'd received a very nice morning welcome from her girlfriend which was more than enough to put her in a good mood.

As Sara walked up to the Stove to prepare her breakfast however, she suddenly noticed something. Crumbs. A small but very noticeable trail was on the counter and even on the floor.

She knew for a fact it couldn't be Scott. Neither of them ate cereal at all anymore and hadn't for years. Due to their healthy lifestyle and diets they always had something healthier like fried eggs and bacon for breakfast. And even the rest of the crew were never messy. Hell, even Drack, Peebee and Ali always tidied up after themselves.

Curious as to who or what might have done this, she followed the crumb trial all the way to the cargo bay where it seemed to stop.

"Something's nesting here. Something that likes cereal. I wonder… I can probably build a humane trap to catch It." she said to herself.

A quick bit of tinkering later and she had a humane trap set up. Once something went inside, it closed without harming whatever was inside. As Sara was placing the trap, she temporarily wondered if perhaps the culprit was Scott's pet pyjak, Peeves.

That thing had been quite the troublemaker ever since Scott had picked it up from the Nexus. The pyjak had slept in Cora's helmet, made a mess of the kitchen without eating anything, played with Lexi's lab equipment like they were toys, and seemed to be making a habit out of suddenly jumping on people's heads. Not to mention he would always knock over anything not tied down if he was left unattended, hence why Scott had ultimately named him after the Poltergeist from Harry Potter. In a way, it seemed appropriate and rather fitting.

"Done. One trap ready for a visitor. I'll leave it and see what we get." Sara said as she finished the trap.

* * *

Several hours later, Scott got a notification from Suvi that Vetra wanted to speak with him.

"Hey, Ryder. Got an encrypted message from Sid. She has news and wanted to talk to us both. Connecting the call now." The Turian said.

 _"Finally. I've been waiting for hours."_ Sid's voice said through Vetra's omni tool.

"So you wanna tell us what this is all about?" Vetra asked.

 _"I was listening to outpost updates and caught a message about settlers going missing."_

"What do you mean, they're missing?" Scott asked.

 _"They didn't leave voluntarily. No work assignments. No mining expeditions. Kidnapped. I dug around and I think I know where they've been taken. A cave system on a moon in the Remav system. Originally an angaran mine, I think, but they abandoned it."_

"What did I tell you about getting involved?" Vetra asked rhetorically.

 _"I couldn't just do nothing."_

"How do we know your intel's even reliable?"

 _"Its reliable!"_

"We'll need more than your assurances. Who's behind this? Why target settlers?" Scott asked.

 _"Ugh!" Does it matter? Are you gonna not them if you don't like why they're in trouble?"_

"Sid… just give us everything you have on this." Vetra sighed.

 _"Already done. Could I come along? I wanna help."_

"You know the answer to that.

 _"Right. Of course. Stay away from bad people, guns, bombs, Krogan beer…"_

"You did good. I just want you to be safe, okay?

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

* * *

Scott chose to have Sara and Max accompany them for this. Sara especially had been keen due to her not being out in the field fully since Habitat 6.

"Looks like no one's home." Said Scott.

"I swear if Sid sent us on a pointless search, I'm going to drill her shin plates." Said Vetra.

In their vigilant state however, they failed to notice a laser running across the floor. The moment their legs touched the beam they heard the sound of heavy machinery from below. It didn't take them long to work out what was about to happen.

"How did we not spot that?" Sara sighed.

"Move! Go!"

Scott just managed to make a leap for it as the floor suddenly opened up underneath, causing all of them to fall. Scott managed to grab onto the edge, but was ultimately unable to hold on and ended up falling in too.

"Did I land on you? Sorry." Vetra apologised, picking herself up off Max whom she'd landed on top of.

"Don't be." Max smiled under his mask.

 _"Ah. Nyx. So good to finally meet you, and you brought friends. That's even the Pathfinder if I'm not mistaken. My bait worked better than expected."_ A unknown female voice suddenly said over loud speakers.

"The missing settlers." Said Sara.

"Who are you? Why are you kidnapping innocents?" Vetra asked.

 _"Innocents? They're criminals. You helped them get away from me. You think I'm gonna let that go? Get comfortable. You'll be here a while."_

"Case of mistaken identity?" Max asked.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Vetra replied.

"It's okay, Vetra. You don't have to cover for us." Another voice suddenly said.

Several people of different races, colonists by the looks of them, emerged from out of the darkness. "That was Merriweather. She runs a smuggling ring on Kadara. We worked for her. Vetra helped us get out of it. New lives, hiding in the outposts."

"So you're helping people. There was no need for that modesty…" said Scott.

"It's not modesty! I didn't help anyone!" Vetra interrupted forcefully.

"Okay, okay, you didn't help anyone!"

"I'm getting out of here."

"We've tried. There's no way out." One of the colonists.

"There's always a way out." Said Vetra.

* * *

A quick look around the large cell revealed a door of some kind.

"Hmm. Locked. EDI?" Sara said.

 _"Door controls are not accessible from here."_ The AI said.

"There has to be a way out." Said Scott.

"You're Helldivers. Can't you just punch through the wall?" Max asked.

"These walls are made of metal and they're far too thick. All we'll end up doing is breaking our hands." Scott replied.

"Explosives maybe?" Max asked.

"There's a vacuum outside and these people don't have breathing equipment." Said Sara.

 _"I can open the doors from my end, but they're powered down. We need to get them going again."_ A voice suddenly said over the comms.

"You're end? Who are you?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"I don't like the sound of this, Ryder." Said Vetra, sharing Sara's caution.

 _"Just get those doors some power."_ The voice said.

"Vetra, is it just me or does that sound an awful lot like you?" Max asked.

"No, it doesn't. It sounds **exactly** like me." Vetra replied.

"Yeah, I thought so. Your voice is unique." Max nodded.

"What?"

"Oh, er… nothing. Sorry. Forget I said anything."

"Anyway, there's a generator here that appears functional." Said Sara, changing the subject.

"No way to know until we try." Scott shrugged.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Scott." Sara nodded.

The generator seemed to turn on fine, but with nothing connected to it, it didn't do much.

"Well it works. Now we just need to get the power flowing to that door." Said Sara.

She was suddenly taken by surprise when several thick cables fell on her.

"Hey! What the…"

"Would those help?" Max asked from the top floor, clearly trying not to laugh at Sara's reaction.

Sur enough, plugging the cables in seemed to do the trick and the door opened.

 _"Aaaaaand… there you go!"_ the voice said. _"Oh crud! Hacking the door tripped a silent alarm. If the guards see Galloway and the others, they're dead. We gotta hide them!"_

"Everyone, in here!" Max said, opening a nearby door.

All the colonists hurried inside and the group locked the door behind them as they too got in.

"Are they gone? Is it safe?" one of the colonists asked.

"It should be." Said Sara. "Any second… Now."

The faint sound of an explosion could be heard and the place shook slightly.

"Good thinking, Sara." Scott smiled under his helmet.

"I have my moments." Sara smiled back.

 _"Is everyone okay?"_ the voice asked.

"Sidera Nyx, you've been pretending to be me, haven't you?!" Vetra asked crossly.

 _"Errr, how did you…"_

"Think I don't recognize my own tricks? And stop using my voice!" Vetra replied.

The voice changed. Sure enough, it was now Sid's voice over the comms.

 _"Sorry. It was just easier to get things done when people thought I was you. You know, because you have contacts, and… stuff."_

"Sid!" Vetra sighed.

"So you didn't help us, just like you said. It was…"

"Yeah. My kid sister." Vetra finished.

"Messing with Kadara gangs? She put people in real danger." Said Scott with concern.

"It'll never happen again, I swear."

 _"I just wanted to help. All Galloway and his lot wanted was a new start."_

"Enough. Your ass is getting in a shuttle and booking it back to the Nexus!" Vetra interrupted with force.

 _"But I can help you get everyone out of here."_ Sid objected.

"You hacked a door without checking for safeguards. That's help we don't need."

 _"So walk me through it. I got eyes on the base."_

"Ryder?"

"Don't look at me. She's **your** sister." Scott shrugged.

"Great. Thanks for the backup." Vetra sighed. "Fine, Sid. But follow my instructions and don't' get creative."

"We'll stay put and follow you when its safe. Don't want to get caught in the cross fire."

"The sooner we get going, the better. Sid will alert us if anything's heading our way."

 _"Head down the corridor through the mess hall. That's the quickest."_ Sid said as they left the area.

"Before we go further, are you in a safe spot?"

 _"Yeah. I'm tapped into their system from outside. Shuttle's well hidden. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."_

"Did you know your sister was messing around impersonating you?" Scott asked.

"Do you think I would've let her if I knew? This explains a bunch of the strange reactions I've gotten from some of my associates. Shit, I have no idea what else she's done in my name." Vetra sighed.

* * *

"Sid, can you see the colonists?" Vetra asked.

 _"Yes. They're playing it safe, keeping to corners. I'll keep an eye on them, promise."_ Sid replied.

* * *

"Sid, we're going to need you to hack into systems to cause a disruption." said Scott as they reached the entrance to a large room full of guards.

 _"Right."_

"Only one. Get in and get out. Too much messing around and they'll track you down." Vetra added.

Looking through the cameras, they observed quite a few guards. Nothing they couldn't handle, but still…

 _"I can send a surge of power to that generator."_ Sid suggested.

"The electrical discharge from that could take out some of them." Vetra nodded.

"Agreed. Sid, overload it as soon as we walk through the door." Said Scott.

 _"You got it."_

The moment the door opened, the generator exploded taking out almost half of the guards instantly. The rest fell from gunfire before they knew what hit them.

"Did you really have to kill them all?" Sid asked disapprovingly once all the guards were dead.

"It was either them or us." Max shrugged.

"Would you prefer they went after your friends?" Vetra asked rhetorically.

 _"No, but… Never mind. Take that passageway next. It'll take you through… huh, it looks like a bunch of cages?"_

 _"What the hell is happening? Who's messing with security? Why are the feeds down? Someone answer me!"_ Merriweather ordered over the comms.

Seems she'd finally noticed someone was inside the system. Sara only hoped Sid wouldn't' be found. She'd done something very similar to this in her career once so she knew from experience how difficult it was to remain hidden and not get traced. And Sid was just a young woman, not a soldier or a Helldiver. Sara could only hope the Turian knew what she was doing, for Vetra's sake if not her own.

 _"Galloway, stay where you are. There's guards In the corridor right by you. They're moving on… okay… good, you're clear."_ Sid said over the comm.

 _"Thanks, Sid. That was a close one."_

* * *

The next room ahead was the same as before. Loads of cages were inside the room, al containing some kind of creature. One of them even had a Kett fiend in it. Scott and Sara had grown to hate those. They were just as tough as they looked and they hit hard enough to crush a Helldiver inside their own suit, a feat not easily achieved by a living organism.

"Turrets. Those might be a problem." Vetra said as the camera caught sight of two turrets on standby.

 _"I could turn them off or charge the attack protocols."_ Sid suggested.

"That seems best. Turn those turrets on Merriweather's men. That should get them out of our way." Scott nodded.

"Here we go."

Despite the turrets however, the fiend got released from its cage. Everyone kept their distance though and managed to bring it down…. eventually, after having gone through every thermal clip they had and even using Scott and Sara's plasma cannons no much they had actually needed to cool down and recharge.

"That was intense." Sara panted.

"Tell me about it." Vetra agreed.

 _"That thing was so big. You guys were amazing. Anyway, you should head through the workshop next. That's the direct way out."_ Said Sid.

 _"There's a rat in the system. I want this rat caught. Double the rations for anyone that does it."_ Merriweather ordered.

* * *

One more room lay ahead. Same drill as before, the group examined their options.

 _"I could dump out whatever's in those tanks." Sid suggested._

"That stuff cuts right through shields. If we're not careful, that'll hurt both them and us." Vetra advised.

"We can keep our distance and our helmets will stop us breathing it in.. Sid, release the gas." Said Scott.

 _"Okay, but be careful. I can't control where the gas goes."_

* * *

 _"That was really awful. I knew you guys did stuff like this, but helping you do it… its different."_ said Sid once the battle was over.

"That's why I never wanted you involved in the things I did. You can't have excitement and adventure if you can't handle pain and blood." Vetra sighed.

 _"Well, I guess its straight through the door next."_

"What do we have coming up?" Vetra asked… there was a pause. "Sid?"

 _"Uh… looks like…"_

"Sid?"

 _"I think… I think someone found my shuttle. I can hear… I think I gotta… oh no!"_

"Sid! Sid, come in!" Vetra yelled. "They found her! They're gonna kill her! Why'd you have to go be the hero, Sid?! Stupid! So so stupid!"

"Sid's leverage. They won't kill her just yet. We just have to be quick." Said Scott.

"You're right."

"We'll get her back, Vetra." Said Max, trying to sound supportive.

"I think I can trace Sid's signal. Should take us to her. No time to waste, but we have to be careful. They have my sister." Vetra said.

 _"So you're the one who's been killing my people."_ They heard Merriweather say over the comm.

 _"I didn't. I didn't kill anyone. I don't even know how to shoot a gun."_ Sid said.

 _"You want your rat, Vetra Nyx? You come to me."_

 _"Help!"_

* * *

Everyone kept their guns ready as their made their way into the room. There were guards all around on the high ground.

Not too much of a bother fro Scott and Sara due to their armour, but a problem for the non-Helldivers, especially Sid who Merriweather had personally, along with a grenade in her other hand.

"Think carefully about your next move, Pathfinder." She warned.

"That explodes, it takes you out too." Scott warned.

"Its gonna be okay, Sid. We're going to get you out of this." Vetra said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Come on, that's a kid you've got there. She's not a threat. Let her go." Said Sara.

"She hacked my security and she's as tall as you are." Merriweather laughed. "Guns on the ground.

Scott gently sank down to his knees and motioned for the others to do the same.

 _"Get ready."_ he whispered.

Vetra and everyone else gave a tiny nod.

 _"Now."_

With almost lightning speed, Max suddenly drew his pistol and fired a single shot which knocked the grenade right out of Merriweather's hand and caused her to stagger back, losing grip on Sid.

Vetra seized the opportunity and grabbed the grenade, activing and throwing it at the guards who had started opening fire. They only had a second to react before the grenade took out most of them.

"Get them! Kill all of them!" Merriweather ordered

"Sid, get down! Stay down!" Vetra yelled as Scott and Sara covered Sid, allowing some of the rounds from the mercs to hit them instead of the young Turian.

"Don't worry, Sid! They're not taking you this time!" said Max, taking several more guards with headshots from his rifle and pistol.

* * *

The fight was long hard, but in the end the only the group were left standing.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Vetra asked.

"I… I think I'm okay." Sid replied, sounding slightly in shock.

 _"Helps on the way. We're all good, thanks to you."_ Said Galloway.

"I didn't mean for any of this. I'm sorry. Okay?" Sid said as she slumped against a nearby crate.

"You can't just mess about with people from Kadara. They're dangerous." Said Vetra.

"I just… these guys wanted to start over, not be exiles anymore. No one else was giving them a chance so I thought I can do that. I can help.

"That's not your decision to make, Sid." Said Scott.

"I don't want you hurt. There are ugly sides to what I do and you shouldn't have to deal with them." Vetra agreed.

"You started out when you were my age and you managed okay." Sid argued.

"That wasn't by choice! You saw what we did here. This isn't all fun and games, Sid!" Vetra argued back.

"Yeah. I was shocked at first but I understand now, and I can handle it."

"I don't want you to have to!"

"Whatever! I'm going back to the Nexus, like you wanted!"

With that, Sid stormed off into the shuttle.

"That was intense. Are you alright?" Max asked.

"Fine. I just need some time to think." Vetra replied. She then turned to Scott. "At least the settlers are safe. Thanks for helping me out with this, Ryder. Can we just get moving now?"

"If you ever wanna talk…" Max tried to say.

"It's okay, Max. Really." Vetra interrupted. "But thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

After returning to the Tempest, Scott headed down just to make sure the Turian really was okay. Unsurprisingly, he found Max was already there before him.

"Damn it, Sid!" Vetra sighed.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"I get influence with power players only to have it squandered by a sister calling in favours under my name!" Vetra complained. "Do you know she got the genome for… What is it? "Cats, pulled from storage." One, there's no place to grow anything right now. Two, it seems they aren't even a food. So why?"

"Lots of people love cats. They make them happy." Scott shrugged.

"I don't think we're in a position to put amusement over necessities." Said Vetra. "She just doesn't think. Tries to help everyone, damn the consequences. And she thinks what we do is so exciting but doesn't understand what it takes."

"Well… it is kind of exciting. We make people's lives better." Scott said.

"You make it sound so wonderful. We see some real shit." Vetra sighed.

"But we don't quit, because what we do matters."

"It does, doesn't it? Even on the worst days, knowing we make a difference…"

"To make a difference is probably all Sid wants."

"But what f she gets herself into another mess? What if she gets hurt?"

"Whatever happens… Scott, Sara, me, we're here for the both of you. I care about Sid, because I care about you." Max finally said.

"Max, I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." The Hunter said. "How about I let you get back to work?"

* * *

Sara meanwhile had headed down to the cargo bay to check on the trap she'd set earlier.

Inside the cage was a most surprising sight.

A hamster.

Not a normal milky way hamster though. This one was clearly from Andromeda. Despite the differences though, it was still undeniably a hamster.

"Hi there. You must be the one eating all our cereal." Said Sara, unable to hold back a smile as she observed the little creature.

The hamster scurried around inside the trap giving a somewhat frightened squeak.

"Hey, its okay. No one's going to eat you." Said Sara reassuring.

Somehow, this actually seemed to calm the hamster who now started to squeak with curiosity.

"Aw. You're the most adorable critter I've met in Andromeda so far. I should find you somewhere safer than our cargo bay." Sara smiled. "How about a nice warm cage in my quarters and all the cereal you can eat?"

As if understanding her, the hamster gave a more happy squeak causing the woman to smile.

"Guess everybody around here needs a home."

She then slowly opened the cage and gently put her hand in to stroke the hamster. She made sure to be both slow and gentle so as not to scare it.

The hamster cautiously sniffed her hand for a few moments. Finally it was convinced that the Helldiver meant no harm and climbed up onto Sara's hand. As Sara gently stroked the hamster with her finger it squeaked happily.

"Suvi's gonna love you." Sara chuckled as the hamster nuzzled her nose.

* * *

"Hey, Suvi. Look what I found." She smiled, holding the tiny hamster in her hands.

"What have you got…"

The moment Suvi's eyes met the hamster however, her mouth hung open in both surprise and shock.

"Oh my god, that's adorable!" she practically squeaked in such a high pitched voice that Sara worried something had happened to her.

Even the hamster was a bit surprised by this and fidgeted slightly in Sara's hands. It seemed to calm down though once Suvi allowed it to sniff her.

"He so cute. Where'd he come from?" the scientist asked.

"I'm not sure. But apparently he's the one that's been eating our cereal." Sara replied. "I… may have also kind of decided to keep him as a pet…"

Suvi looked at Sara with a questioning look. The Helldiver's concern however was short lived when Suvi simply smiled and shook her head.

"Dammit, Sara. I'm a doctor, not an animal expert."

She noticed however that Sara seemed to be chuckling at something, but trying to hide it.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked in confusion. But then it hit her. "Oh. I see what I said there. Anyway, I'm sure he'll be fine as a pet. Besides, how could anyone say no to that sweet little face?"

"I know. Couldn't bear the thought of releasing him off world." Sara smiled. She noticed that Suvi was now smiling at her. "What?"

"It just make me happy to see you caring like that, especially for something so adorable." Suvi said, planting a kiss on Sara's cheek.

Sara just simply smiled and looked back at the hamster who was now looking directly at her.

"Hear that little, guy? She also thinks you're cute."

The hamster once again just gave a happy squeak.

* * *

Scott meanwhile had headed down to talk to Jaal. As he entered though he found the Angara seemed preoccupied.

"Hey, Jaal?"

Jaal became somewhat startled by this and ended up dropping something as he whirled round in alarm.

"Didn't mean to scare you." he said apologetically.

"What? I'm not scared. One second."

"What's going on in here? You look busy." Scott asked.

"If I'm busy, my mind is occupied with whatever I'm working on rather than worrying."

"Whatever gets you through." Scott shrugged.

"I'd like your advice on something. I'm making gifts for everyone. I have a list."

"Gifts?"

"Do Turians like poetry? For Vetra, I'm writing a poem and engraving it on… I'm not sure yet."

"Who doesn't like a personalized poem?" Scott simply replied.

"Great. Maybe I could just recite it for her."

"Make sure me and Max are there for that." Scott added.

"Liam seems to like my Rofjinn. I might sew him one."

"He does?"

"Do Krogan like knives? I could craft a ceremonial angaran dagger for Drack."

"Who wouldn't want that?"

"It's mainly decorative. Would you like one?" Jaal asked.

"Jaal. This is a lot of work. What's really going on?" Scott asked, back.

"I'm sure that I seem confident and skilled to you. But I'm not. Or, I don't feel like I am."

"I know how you feel. I feel like that a lot."

"Good to know. Thanks for sharing that."

"Just be yourself."

"My family is well-known. Our lineage is respected, and many of my kin have achieved great things. I've never been one of them. SO many older siblings and cousins who succeeded at everything- I stopped trying to keep up."

"Right."

"Thanks for listening."

"You're not in anyone's shadow here. I believe in you." Said Scott supportingly. "So what about Max and Ali?"

"Max I imagine will simply be happy with any Kett salvage, of which I and the resistance have plenty to spare I can assure you." Jaal replied. "Ali however… I'm not sure yet. Even though she's half Krogan… a dagger just doesn't seem right for her. She is a warrior unlike any I've known before, and an incredibly strong one too."

"Perhaps instead think of her as a Helldiver?" Scott suggested.

"Again though, she isn't technically one now. Also, you Helldivers are… difficult for me to read. Its your insistence with hiding your faces under those helmets. Makes you unpredictable, even intimidating." Said Jaal.

"To be fair, that is kind of the idea." Said Scott. "But anyway, if you're struggling that much to think of something, why don't I help? There might be hints I could find or something."

"I… suppose if that would help." Jaal agreed. "Be discreet though. I wouldn't want her to get the wrong impression, nor would I want the surprise to be ruined."

"Understood."

* * *

Scott checked to make sure the coast was clear. Thankfully, there was no sign of Ali.

"Good. Looks like she's somewhere else right now." He said to himself.

Scott made sure to be both careful and respectful of Ali's stuff as he looked around. Last thing he wanted to go was get on Ali's bad side. Given also that she kept her makeshift quarters very tidy, she was bound to notice if something was out of place.

As Scott attempted to scan for something he made note of how Ali had all her weapons stowed in a nearby locker. All of them strapped in place and neatly disassembled for cleaning.

"Hmm. Jaal could always give her a gun… but then again she's already got several. Maybe's there's something else." He said to himself.

A nearby crate was positioned underneath the Arkane's makeshift hammock, upon which her armour was set. Again, laid out neatly so it both looked tidy and also prevented any of the pieces from being mixed up.

"I doubt she'll want any more armour. She's probably too big for anything Jaal's got anyway." Scott said.

He was almost about to give up after that until he suddenly caught sight of something. In case she needed to throw something away, Ali had a bin nearby. Most of the stuff in there just perfectly normal rubbish, but there was one particular item that caught Scott's eye.

"Huh. A whetstone. Why would she put this in the trash?" he asked.

 _"I believe I can answer that, Ryder."_ EDI suddenly said. _"Playing back recording."_

A hologram of Ali suddenly appeared in front of Scott. She was sat on a crate sharpening her axe with the same whetstone now in the bin. From the look on the Arkane's face though and the rate at which she was frantically trying to sharpen it, it wasn't getting sharp.

Eventually Ali became so frustrated that she threw the stone in the bin and sighed.

To Scott, that seemed to be the answer

"She might actually appreciate a new whetstone. I'd imagine the Angara use some themselves." He said.

* * *

"Well?" Jaal asked.

"I looked around and it seems she has recently been frustrated with the whetstone she uses to sharpen her axe. It has seen better days and she wants to get a new one." Scott said.

"Hmmm. The Angara do also use stones to sharpen their knives and blades…" Jaal said as he considered Scott's suggestion. "But is that really the best I can give her? Everyone else is receiving something noteworthy, and all she gets is a stone?"

"It's the thought that counts, Jaal. You mean well, it's something she can put to good use and its something she's currently in need of." Scott said supportingly.

"You're certain?"

"Absolutely. And if I'm wrong, you may tell her it was my idea and I'll do all the apologizing."

"I see. Thank you, Ryder. I appreciate your assistance."

"Any time, Jaal."

As Jaal finished handing out all the other gifts to everyone, Ali was the last one left. Jaal picked up the box and presented to the Arkane.

"And finally for you, Ali." He said. "I admit, I struggled for a time to think of what would be suitable for you."

Ali opened the box.

"An Angaran stone used to sharpen blades and knives. I believe your galaxy uses the term "whetstone"

The Arkane remained silent for a while, her expression remaining rather blank and unreadable. For a moment, Scott worried he might have made a terrible mistake.

Then Ali finally spoke.

"I… thank you, Jaal." She said, sounding a bit surprised, but pleasantly so. "I'll be able to put this to good use, I'm sure."

"You are welcome." Said Jaal, bowing his head with satisfied smile.

With that all done, everyone returned to their stations. Ali was the last to leave as she temporarily looked back at Jaal. For a split second, Scott thought he saw her smile before she turned and left.

"That seemed to go well." said Scott. "She looked surprised, in a good way."

"I think she really did appreciate it, even if she didn't show that well." Said Jaal.

"Jaal, I have a question, of which you do not have to answer if would prefer not to. Do you have a thing for her?" Scott asked.

Jaal was silent for a very long time. Then finally he answered.

"Maybe. I don't not know for certain yet." He replied.

"Huh. Didn't see that coming." Scott said.

"You give the impression it is… unusual." Said Jaal.

"I'm just surprised is all. No offence, but I didn't think she was your type. She's bigger, taller and stronger than you. Again, no offence."

"None taken." Jaal nodded. "I've never known a woman like her, angaran or alien. Out of all your crew of species from another galaxy, I will admit she is my favourite. There are times when she may be a bit impulsive and a little aggressive, perhaps even a little too wild… but she is a strong woman, and not just physically. Also in a way, I feel like I understand her. I too know what it is like to lose friends who fight at your side. Um, don't tell her I said that."

"Do you think she might feel the same way?" Scott asked.

"No. And I wouldn't expect her to. I am from a different galaxy to her and she is better off with someone who is on the same level as her." Jaal replied, trying to sound modest.

"That doesn't mean you should assume she couldn't be interested."

"Regardless, she liked the gift and that is what matters." Jaal said, a bit more sternly this time. "Thank you again for your help, Ryder."

* * *

Scott refused to leave it at that. If Ali knew about this…

As he entered the cargo bay again, he found Ali sat on one of her crates, using the new whetstone on her axe. Unlike in the recording, she was being a lot more gentle and slow. She even seemed to be calm and smiling a little as she did it. At the very least that gave the impression that the stone was working even better than expected. At the very least, her blade looked a lot sharper.

"Ali?"

"Ryder. What brings you here this time?" the Arkane asked warmly, temporarily stopping what she was doing and focusing on Scott.

"Just thought I'd see if that whetstone Jaal gave you is any good. Might ask for one myself." Scott replied.

"I won't deny, it's certainly made my axe look sharper than it has in a long time. But only a field test will determine if its improved the sharpness. Still, him giving me this saves me the trouble of trying to acquire one." Ali said as she admired her now sharpened axe.

"What's your general opinion of Jaal, if you don't mind me asking?" Scott asked.

"He seems alright." Ali shrugged. "He's done well to settle in, he's a capable fighter, these gifts show that he cares… He's a good ally to have fighting at our side."

"Is that it?"

"I'll admit, I didn't much care at first when I first met him. But our time working together has certainly opened my eyes. There's more to him than just being a typical soldier. He cares for his people, he tries to save everyone, he fights for a cause he believes in… he's worthy of respect, and that's high praise coming from someone like me or any Krogan."

"I think he might have a thing for you." Said Scott, making sure to not say it in a teasing way.

Ali's expression went from relaxed to surprise almost instnaly.

"What?"

"He could've just given you a knife like he gave to Drack, but he didn't think that was quite right for you. He wanted your gift to really mean something. That says a lot." Said Scott, now making it sound like he was implying that Jaal was attracted to her.

"You must be mistaken, Ryder. Why would Jaal be attracted to me, of all people? I'm a Krogan half-blood that revels in bloodshed and disembowelling people. That isn't exactly an attractive trait for an Angara. Well, at least I think it isn't." said Ali, sounding rather unconvinced.

"There's more to you than that though. You have a strong spirit, and a heart that's in the right place." Said Scott supportingly.

"You sure it's just him now that's interested? Because you're complimenting me an awful lot." Ali asked as she stood up.

"I didn't mean it like that." Scott with embarrassment.

"Ryder, if you desire to mate with me, you only need to ask." Ali said suggestively.

Scott's mouth suddenly went dry at that. Had Ali actually just said that?

"Ali…"

"Aw, too intimidated?" she asked suggestively as she slowly started to advance on him.

"I'm not… I wasn't…"

"You think you can handle me? Think you'd be an effective mate?" Ali asked as she pushed Scott against one of the Nomad's wheels with just one hand. Scott tried to push her off gently, but she was too strong.

"Now look, Ali, I…"

The Arkane then moved her face so close to Scott's that he worried she was about to kiss him.

 _"Let's find out."_ she whispered in his ear.

Scott heart now beat so fast in his chest. This had not been at all what he'd intended to happen. Not to mention also, rather to his shame, Ali's advances had made a little aroused. Especially due to the fact that the Arkane's mandibles were flaring.

Unlike when they had first met when she had flared them angrily, this time they were flaring gently and back and forth. Scott knew from Helldiver studies regarding the Arkanes that that was a sign of arousal.

"Ali, I don't want to mate with you." Scott finally manged to say seriously as he felt her hand start to journey lower. "No offence at all to you, I'm sure you… have much to offer. But I'm not into you that way…"

He was about to say even more on the subject, when he noticed that Ali rather suspiciously looked like she was trying to keep a straight face. More and more… it looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Wait a minute… are you just teasing me?" he asked.

"Almost had you there, didn't I?" Ali smiled.

Scott literally couldn't believe it. He'd been played by a fellow Helldiver. He genuinely had thought that she was being serious to the point where she actually would have… been intimate with him.

In fairness, it was only because he Jaal was attracted to her that he had resisted. Otherwise he probably might have taken her up on that offer. True he and Peebee spent a lot of time together, but that was more just casual sex for fun. If this had happened yesterday before he'd found out about Jaal having a thing for her, he'd probably be in his quarters with her by now… probably exhausted with Ali having never broken a sweat.

"Don't worry, Ryder. I was just messing with you." Ali chuckled, gently punching him in the shoulder, or at least it was her version of gentle. "Trust me when I say, if I wanted you that way, I wouldn't have bothered trying to seduce you. I'd have just taken you here and now."

"You are a cruel woman." Scott said, this time a bit crossly.

Admittedly, he wasn't cross with her. He was more just cross about the fact that he'd fallen for it and had been practically stuttering and lost for words as a result. He should've been braver, perhaps even tried to play along or call her bluff. But he didn't.

"You males are all the same. You talk big, but crumble before the sight of a woman." Ali smiled as she shook her head and sat back down on the crate.

"When they're as big and tall as you, certainly."

"Does make me wonder about what you said though. You really think Jaal is interested in me?" Ali asked.

"I couldn't hurt to find out. Though I don't think you should try all those advances on him. He's not as… understanding about your strange sense of humour as I am." Said Scott.

"I will… attempt to spend more time with him. There is still much we do not know about each other." Said Ali.

Scott felt it best to just leave it at that. As he turned to leave however, he felt he had to at least ask one more thing?

"Can I just ask? What if I had said yes? Would you have gone along with it?"

"Would you consider it a compliment if I said yes?" Ali asked back teasingly.

"Maybe."

"Let me put it to you this way, Ryder. The only reason I didn't tear your uniform off with my teeth and have my way with you is because you're already taken. If I wanted you to be my mate, Krogan traditions would demand that I kill the rival female to claim you. And no offence to Peebee, but I doubt she'd even present a challenge."

"That's… good. I think."

"To answer your question though… oh yes." Ali said, giving Scott a wink which made him feel all more humiliated. "Take as a compliment if you will, or don't. It doesn't matter."

"Okay. I'm just gonna… go."

"Until next time." Ali simply smiled as Scott left. She then simply shook her head and sighed.

"Oh humans." She chuckled. "Always so gullible."

* * *

 **Was very tempted for that to become an actual sex scene, but felt it wasn't quite right what with Jaal being attracted to her.**

 **And I should point out that I fully intend to go through with this. Jaal will indeed be with Ali by the end of the whole story just as Max will be with Vetra.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be doing the Turian ark for the next one, with maybe a few extras as well.**

 **Until then.**


	10. Chapter 10, Not Dead Yet

**And here we have the Turian ark chapter. At the same time though, this chapter does include bits that will play roles in future chapters, so it will still feel important.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Not Dead Yet**

Their next destination was Havarl. Scott had suddenly been reminded by Jaal of how he was supposed to have been sent there before first contact, and had hoped they could take care of that soon.

Now seemed as good a time as any. Right now, Scott had decided for them to prioritize looking for the other arks before going after Archon's ship. Although plenty of Helldiver teams had been scouring the galaxy, they hadn't yet found any leads. So for now, it felt best to sort out whatever was needed on Havaral.

A Scott and Sara walked onto the bridge, they caught their first glimpse of the planet. Even all the way up in orbit it looked a lot prettier than previous planets they'd explored in Andromeda.

Their moment of enjoying the view however was interrupted by the loud vocal announcement from a familiar Asari.

"Kallo is playing Galaga!" Peebee suddenly said, pointing at the pilot. "He thought we wouldn't notice… but we did."

When everyone looked round though, there was no sign of any game on Kallo's screens. The Salarian didn't even seem to acknowledge what the asari had said and just ignored it.

Forced to conclude that Peebee had probably just made that awkward statement out of boredom, Scott turned back to the view outside.

"Take us down, Kallo."

* * *

As the Tempest entered the atmosphere, they flew past several large flying creatures that in a way resembled stingrays. Suvi naturally smiled at their majesticness.

For Scott and Sara however, those things unfortunately brought back some unpleasant memories…

"Sara? You looked troubled." Suvi said with concern.

"Sorry, it's just… those things… the way they just fly like that… they remind me too much of Hellspawn War Machines." The Helldiver sighed.

"Me too. We lost good friends to those things." Scott also sighed in agreement.

Sara's troubled thoughts though were interrupted when she felt Suvi's hand suddenly hold hers in a very reassuring way.

"It's okay, Sara." She smiled.

This seemed to brighten Sara's mood and she smiled back.

* * *

They landed just outside the outpost and continued on foot. Jaal had notified the Angara in charge Kiiran, that they were coming.

"Jaal. We heard about the Moshae's rescue. I'm so relieved. We were all worried for her. This must be the Helldiver Ryder. I am honoured." She said.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Jaal asked. "Ryder has experience with Remnant. We might be able to help their investigations."

"You haven't heard? While the team was exploring the monolith, something went horribly wrong. They were caught in some kind of remnant stasis field. Frozen in place. Unresponsive." Kiiran replied.

"I know how to work Remnant tech. I can help you." Scott offered.

"We've tried everything we can think of. I suppose it's worth trying this. The monolith is not far from here. See what you can do. But be careful. We don't know what triggered the stasis, and it may happen again."

* * *

They headed to the site to sure enough find the team frozen in some kind of stasis field. For Scott though, it was a simple matter of scanning the glyphs and accessing the main panel.

What was most surprising however was the way the angara acted as they unfroze.

"…the monitors and… What? Who are… How did you…" one of them stuttered in shock.

"I'm Ryder, Andromeda Imitative. I'm… from another galaxy. Take a moment, find your bearings." Scott said calmly.

"More aliens? Out of nowhere. And Jaal?" the Angara said.

"Do none of you remember getting frozen?" Jaal asked.

"Frozen? I don't understand. We were just working on the monolith and then… and then you appeared." The angara explained.

"You should return to Palev. Kiiran will want to speak to you." Scott suggested.

"Maybe you're right."

"We should make sure they return to the station. Who knows what lingering effects they might suffer." Said Jaal.

* * *

Returning to the outpost, they found Torvar already in talk with Kiiran.

"What do you mean "grey spikey aliens"? Kett?" she asked.

"No. These were different. We were doing a survey of the area and saw them, before the freeze." Torvar replied. He then noticed Vetra and pointed at her. "They look like that one, with Ryder."

"Turians?" Vetra asked in surprise. "You saw Turians on this planet?"

"Why don't you and Torvar talk about that later. Right now, I want to thank you for saving my team." Kiiran said.

"You weren't lying. Kiiran told us everything. She even had pictures"

"Your rescue of the Moshae already proved you could be trusted, but this… we are blessed to have you as an ally."

"The feeling is mutual." Scott said respectfully. "Anyway, you mentioned something about Turians on Havaral?"

"Here are the coordinates for their encampment. We don't know what they're doing here, but since they came with you to this galaxy they are probably not here with hostile intentions." Said Torvar.

"They might not even be here by choice. Ark Natanus is still missing in action." Scott said with concern.

* * *

The walk to the supposed encampment was far from a clam one. Whilst Havaral was an incredibly pretty planet, its appearance was deceiving in housing many hazards and dangers. The wildlife was savage ad ferocious, the terrain was uneven and overgrown, it was dark, and the group also had to be constantly vigilant in case they were attacked by Roekaar.

Jaal had warned them about the Roekaar. A faction of Angara who hated aliens.

Scott couldn't help but make comparisons between them and the terrorist organization Hellspawn. In truth, the two were almost exactly the same. Both had a hatred of races that were not their own and both had a desire to eliminate these invaders.

Some differences to note however was that Roekaar weren't any more advanced than the rest of the Angara. They pretty much just used what they had. Hellspawn on the other hand had been almost as technologically advanced as the Helldivers that they waged a civil war with. In fairness though that was because their leader was a fallen Helldiver himself.

Even so, the similarities were difficult to not compare.

Sure enough, the group found the encampment under fire from Roekaar. Their assistance however quickly turned the tide.

One final Angara remained only to then be shot in the stomach by one of the Turians.

"Shot to the gut. Painful." He said. He then finished the Angara off with a shot to the head and turned to Scott and the others. "I appreciate the help back there. Name's Avitus Rix. Sorry if my methods seem extreme. Civilian life is… trying."

"Ryder. Human Pathfinder. You former military?" Scott asked.

"A Spectre. Special tactics and reconnaissance. Did the council's dirty work or fifteen years." Avitus replied.

"So you're used to be being above the law?" Scott asked bitterly.

Helldivers and Spectres had never got long very long, even before the Imitative. The Helldivers took issue with the fact that Spectres had no rules, regulations or code to keep them from abusing their power.

"Well good thing there are no laws in Andromeda, huh? The initiative was my retirement plan, then Natanus hit the Scourge and bam! Woke up here." Avitus answered.

"What happened? Where's the ark?" Scott asked.

"No idea. Had to break out of my own damn stasis pod."

"A fall like that should've killed you."

"Those pods are sturdier than they look. But most of the Turian population is still missing, including Mayson, our Pathfinder. Our SAM hasn't transferred to me so he's alive. Just don't know where."

"The SAM node was probably destroyed when the Natanus hit the Scourge. You're better off without those AIs anyway.

"I'd know if he was dead. Mayson dedicated his life to Andromeda. He's too stubborn to die now."

"We need every Pathfinder we can get."

"The debris and stasis pods from Natanus are scattered across the sector. Between the two of us, we should find something."

"The settlers here need your help."

"I'm a stock gap. Mayson is the solution." Avitus said. He then activated his omni tool. "Here's my frequency. Call when you find something."

* * *

They got a lead on stasis pods being found which lead them to Elaaden.

 _"Stasis pods from Ark Natanus."_ Said EDI.

"Are any of them alive?" Scott asked, worrying that he already knew the answer as the Nomad stopped near the pods.

 _"Unknown."_

A quick scan unfortunately confirmed their fears.

 _"No life forms detected, Ryder."_ Said EDI.

"They're all dead." Vetra sighed sadly.

"EDI, check the pod's history." Scott said, scanning another pod.

 _"According to the final log, this stasis pod was jettisoned from ark Natanus."_ Said EDI.

"Maybe when it hit the scourge." Said Vetra.

 _"The timeline does not match. This pod was ejected long after Natanus was reported missing."_ EDI CORRECTED.

"We assumed the ark was destroyed… but maybe it's intact. The crew could still be alive." Scott said with surprise.

"And dumping colonists in stasis? That's worse." Said Vetra.

* * *

Returning to the Tempest, Scott contacted Avitus. Oddly enough, the timing seemed most opportune.

 _"Ryder, I was just about to call you."_ He said.

"Everything alright?" Scott asked.

 _"Got a message on my omni tool. Numbers, coordinates. I think it's an SOS… from Mayson."_ Avitus explained.

"We did find evidence that Natanus may be intact. A bunch of stasis pods were jettisoned from the ark. No survivors. But the logs show it happened long after Natanus hit the scourge." Said Scott.

 _"So someone's still flying the damn thing."_

"Or keeping it afloat at least."

 _"Here are the coordinates. Meet me there. We'll find answers."_

* * *

They found the ark on the edge of the Remav system. Unsurprisingly, it was heavily damaged externally. Scans did show plenty of pods still intact along with many thousands of Turians still alive in them.

When

"Limited power, life supports busted… I'm surprised there's any gravity at all." said Scott.

"There's too much internal damage for this to be just the Scourge. It looks as though they were boarded." Said Scott.

"By whom? The no sign of any Kett, and there's still thousands of intact stasis pods. If the intruders were attempting to capture the ark, they failed. But then why are there no survivors, or anyone else for that matter?" Avitus asked with confusion.

"We'll find out. Come on. Speculating won't get us anywhere."

* * *

 _"Ryder, I have managed to find a video log from the ark's captain."_ Said EDI.

"Play it." Avitus ordered.

 _"Something's boarded the Natanus. SAM'S offline, half the cryo chamber is gone and its slaughtering everyone in its path. Trying to get everyone still alive to the escape pods. Spirits, there's no time. Find Mayson…"_

The captain was interrupted however by a sudden crash.

 _"Oh no!"_

Just before the recording cut out, a laugh could very clearly be heard. A deep and almost terrifying laugh. Scott and the others knew that laugh all too well. A voice that sounded as though it was coming from the darkest depths of hell itself…

"The Dark One." Scott bitterly. "I guess the internal damage makes a lot more sense now."

"That thing did all this by itself?" Avitus said in surprise.

"He's as powerful as they come." Said Scott.

"The ark must've only just escaped from him, which means he could very well find it again. We need to hurry."

* * *

Searching further through Natanus, they finally came across what should have been the ark's SAM node.

Upon entering however, they were met with a most alarming sight. The whole room was a complete mess of wreckage and destruction.

"Spirits. What the hell happened to it?" Avitus asked in shock.

 _"No signs. The SAM node has been completely destroyed."_ Said EDI.

"There must be a way to recover it." said Avitus.

 _"There isn't. Every part has been completely fried from Dark Energy exposure."_ EDI clarified.

"The Dark One must've destroyed it when he got on-board." Said Scott. "That means the autopilot's the one that brought the ark here. It's the only explanation. Must've then sent out the coordinates too."

"So that means Mayson's dead too. The implant…"

 _"That is incorrect. Logs from the SAM node indicate that it safely cut the connection to Mayson just before being destroyed in hopes of preventing a premature death."_ Said EDI.

"So where is he now?" Avitus asked, this time in frustration.

 _"There's more. I have manged to recover a final log. It is dated just after the AI's destruction."_

Once again, they heard Mayson's voice.

 _"Avi, that thing... Whatever the hell it was that attacked the ark… we escaped it, but the bastard managed to get a hit in and shredded through my suit. Stings like hell, and I already know I'm not gonna make it. I need you to go on for the both of us."_

"I can't…"

"What do you mean "you can't"?" Scott asked.

"I never thought I'd get the job. My whole career I worked alone. I don't know how to lead people. I don't want to lead people!" Avitus objected.

"Avitus, I can't make you take the job. But I've seen you protect settlers, you found the Turian ark. You've already been playing the part of Pathfinder. Just without the title." Said Scott.

"A title that belongs to Mayson."

"Which he wanted you to have. Rejecting it won't bring him back."

"But what if I let him down?"

"You won't."

"Even if I wanted to, without our SAM…"

"You don't need an AI to be a Pathfinder. It's just a title, nothing more. I myself don't have an AI implant. I only use EDI for tactical support. What matters is that you're willing to lead, find a home for your people, and anyone can do that. You don't need special powers or a fancy AI or even a name and rank to do that. You just need yourself. But you may as well have it so that your people have someone to look up to."

"Damn it, you're right." Avitus sighed. "Let's get these pods picked up and returned to the nexus."

"Right behind you." Scott nodded.

* * *

Back on board the Tempest, Sara walked onto the bridge to talk with Suvi. The Doctor hadn't said anything, but Sara could tell that the events on Natanus had left her troubled, and she hated to see her love not happy.

"One thing I don't understand. Why would The Dark One go after the Turian ark?" Suvi asked.

"Maybe he's not just after one ark. All the others are still missing. I'll bet he's after them too." Sara suggested.

"Again though, why? There's no explanation. Why did he not attack the Hyperion or the Vadazar? Why wait until now to attack the arks?"

"He probably didn't know at the time. He only learned about our arrival when the Kett did."

"Still… something about this doesn't feel right. I get the feeling they're up to something. We're both after Meridian… but what if there's more to it than that? We barely know anything about the Dark One. For all we know, this could all be a part of some far greater plan…"

"Suvi… please, don't keep worrying yourself like this. You'll just make me worried too." Said Sara, putting her hand on Suvi's.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Why don't you take the rest of the evening off, with me?" Sara suggested with a hopeful smile.

"That… that's a wonderful idea.

Kallo simply watched as the two women left the bridge. The door closed behind them… and then he went back to playing the human game he'd become quite fond of.

* * *

Suvi let out a long exhale of relief as she allowed herself to fall flat on the couch. Sara meanwhile poured a small drink for the both of them.

"Thank you." Suvi smiled as Sara handed her a cup and she took a sip. "Mmm. Didn't know you made such good hot chocolate."

"You'd be surprised at how much I know." Sara smiled.

There was a long, but happy silence for a moment before Suvi broke it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Ask me anything." Said Sara.

"You and me… we've… been seeing each other now for several weeks or so. It just made me wonder…" Suvi said, but she hesitated afterward. "No, I shouldn't ask this. I'll just be putting pressure on you."

"Hey, its okay. I'm sure I can handle it." Sara said reassuringly, putting a hand on Suvi's.

"Okay." Suvi nodded, taking a deep breath. "Are you interested in us… becoming more… intimate?"

Sara was caught off guard by that question, but she managed to keep her composure.

"Oh. I see…"

"Don't think too much on it. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. Its just been on mind lately." Suvi admitted, now sounding a bit embarrassed at the fact that she'd clearly made Sara a bit uncomfortable.

"At least I know you've been thinking about me." Sara chuckled with a smile.

"How could I not?" Suvi chuckled also. "Still, if you don't yet feel comfortable enough for us to do that, or… I just don't' want to make you feel pressured or rushed."

"It's okay. I understand." Sara said, reassuringly again. "You've been more than very patient with me, Suvi. Very understanding too."

Another long silence followed before Sara spoke again, this time with full confidence.

"I want this too eventually. I'm just not sure yet if the time is right." She admitted.

"Well, we do have the rest of evening off…" Suvi suggested, but a sudden yawn from the scientist cut her off.

"Oh, well that's kind of blown the chance now." She sighed.

"How about I make you a promise? At the end of the week, we'll spend the night together. Just you, me, the bed… and nothing else but our love." Said Sara.

"Sara, don't force yourself into this because of me…"

Suvi though was silenced as Sara put a finger to her lips.

"I'm not. I love you. I want this… I want you." The Helldiver said, gently caressing the side of Suvi's face.

The two slowly drew closer to one another until their lips met. Their kiss was slow, passionate and blissful.

Suvi gently let herself fall back down on the couch, Sara following her until they both lay in each other's arms.

When they finally broke apart they simply smiled at one another and looked up to the transparent ceiling, gazing up at the almost infinite number of stars.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Suvi asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. Only one other thing I know of that can top it." said Sara, gently stroking her lover's arm.

"I'd say the same of you." Suvi smiled, planting a gentle kiss on Sara's cheek. "And I love you too."

Suvi yawned again as she rested her head on Sara's shoulder.

"Sara…"

"Shhh. I've got you."

* * *

 **A big thank you to Mastermind4892 for his contributions every time I do a female/female relationship. He helped with the Femshep/Traynor pairing in my last one, has helped with Alaara and Snadra in Alpha Origins, and now this too. Things would be very different without him. :)**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be Jaal's loyalty mission. Feels like a good one to do next given how the Roekarr were introduced in this chapter.**

 **Until then, see you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 Flesh and Blood

**This took longer than it should have due to distractions and some other stuff I had to take care of. But finally here it is.**

 **Hope its been worth the wait at least.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Flesh and Blood**

Things had been rather hectic these past few days. According to what Jaal had told Scott, their rescue of the Moshae coupled with brief encounter with the Roekaar had drawn the attention of their leader, Aksuul.

Scott had at first thought perhaps he could negotiate something with the Angara and had attempted to make contact. Long story short, it hadn't gone well.

Not only had Aksuul refused to listen to anything Scott had to say, but had also attempted to attack Prodromos. Thankfully, the team had been able to eliminate the Roekaar sent to Eos via decoy beacons, thus preventing the outpost itself from being attacked.

To be fair, if the outpost had been attacked, then the initiative (and the Helldivers) had cause to go to war with the Roekaar. But that was the last thing Scott wanted, especially with the Imitative still in a crisis and lacking any proper home world.

Since Eos, things had been quiet, but Scott had recently received a troubling message from Jaal that suggested Aksuul had made a new move.

As the Helldiver walked into the science bay, he found Jaal already talking to another Angara via comms.

 _"You more than anyone know how dangerous Aksuul is."_ She said.

"Why were they allowed to speak with him?" Jaal asked crossly.

 _"They aren't' children anymore. We can't control their every move. You remember how you were. Please, Jaal."_

"I'll bring them home." Jaal sighed.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Three of my brothers and sisters have joined the Roekaar. Aksuul has poisoned them with his hatred of aliens." Jaal replied.

"And your mothers want you to bring them back."

"The Roekaar have made camp at the forge. Many consider it the birthplace of our civilization. Aksuul believes this bold move will create more fanatics for his cause." "Ryder… he has my family, but I don't think I can do this alone."

"You won't have to." A familiar voice suddenly said.

They turned to see Ali walk into the science bay too.

"Ryder and I will help you bring them back." She said reassuringly.

"Just tell use the time and place." Scott agreed.

"No hesitation. That's what I like about you, both of you." Jaal smiled, mostly at Ali who returned his smile for a brief second. "I have a contact that's monitoring the Roekaar. I'll set up a rendezvous with her."

* * *

One thing that had gone better this past week had been that Ryder had succeeded in helping fix Havaral's vault by reactivating a third missing monolith. Now the planet was properly blooming as a result.

They were currently on board a shuttle taking them directly to the outskirts of the forge.

"Jaal, are you sure you want us here?" Scott asked. "Bringing in outsiders…"

"Will give the Roekaar a different perspective." Jaal finished.

"I'm not exactly a typical example of my species." Said Ali.

"That means your special, and that's a good thing." Said Jaal. Both Ali and Scott though gave him a puzzled look. "I… said that out loud, didn't I? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. A little compliment never hurts me." Ali smiled.

"Just follow my lead. We'll get my family back." Said Jaal, regaining his composure.

"Even if we have to drag them home." Ali nodded.

"Preferably not though." Said Scott sternly.

"Agreed. My sister, Tevint, can be quite a handful." Said Jaal. "I worry she won't even give you a chance to speak. She doesn't take kindly to those who are supposedly tougher than she is."

"Good for her." Said Ali.

* * *

"Move carefully. We don't want to alert the Roekaar." Jaal advised.

"You should be directing that at the one wearing a bulky suit of armour." Said Ali.

"I can be quiet!" Scott argued.

"Peebee would probably say different." Ali teased.

"It'd be easier if we knew where to find your family." Scott said, quickly changing the subject.

"The Moshae brings all her students to the forge. I know my way around."

The first part they crossed through was a visitor's centre… only there were no visitors.

"It's deserted." Said Scott, sounding a little surprised.

"It's usually filled with travellers. Where are the Roekaar?" Jaal asked suspiciously.

"Well there's none in the immediate vicinity. I'd have smelled them if they were." Said Ali, sniffing the air just to be sure.

They headed to the farthest building which Jaal said would take them to the forge. As the Angara walked through he door however, two Roekaar soldiers were inside, one male and one female.

"Thought you said you got them all!" the female said as she and the male pointed their guns at Jaal.

"I did!" said the male. "They must've…"

He was interrupted though as Scott and Ali came into view.

"Aliens! Kill them!" the female ordered.

The Roekaar shot first, forcing the others to return fire.

"Shit. Hope no one heard that." Scott said.

"They shot first. We had to defend ourselves." Said Jaal.

They went through the building into another area only to be met with even more gunfire from several more Roekaar.

"So much for going in quiet!" Scott said over the loud gunfire as he went into cover.

"Never did like sneaking anyway!" said Ali, snapping a Roeakaar's neck as she pulled him behind the crate she was taking cover behind.

"Surrender's not an option with the Roekaar! Take them out!" Jaal yelled.

* * *

After dealing with more of the Roekaar, they crossed through more buildings until they were outside again.

"There's a bridge to the ruins beyond those doors. My family should be there."

The moment they got close however, the entire bridge exploded, temporarily shaking everyone.

"I take it the Roekaar didn't want us going that way. How are we gonna get to them now?" Scott asked.

"We'll have to jump down. Use the rocks." Said Jaal.

Scott and Jaal both made it across in no time. Ali though seemed to remain behind.

"Stand back, guys! I'm a lot heavier than I look!" she yelled before leaping across the gap.

With little time to question, Scott and Jaal stood well back. They were quickly glad they had as Ali landed where they had been so hard caused a small but noticeable dip in the ground.

"Remind me to roll out of the Way if ever it looks like you're gonna land on me." Said Scott.

"Smart idea." Ali nodded. "I prefer to be on top anyway."

"Not what I meant at all." Scott sighed with embarrassment.

Both Jaal and Ali simply chuckled.

The humour though was short lived once they reached the top of the hill. Several more Roekaar caught sight of them and opened fire.

"We've got company!" Scott yelled, taking cover behind a rock.

"Good. Feared I was gonna nod off any second." Said Ali.

"Intruders have breached the nest!" a female Angara said.

"I count four!" said a male.

Scott was about to take a shot when Jaal suddenly pulled him back.

"Wait! I know those voices!" he said.

"Lothuul, call for backup!" the female ordered.

Jaal suddenly raised his hand and slowly rose out of cover.

"Lothuul! Wait!" he yelled.

The Roekaar halted fire and holstered their weapons. It seemed they had found Jaal's family.

"Jaal? Is that you?"

The closest male went up to Jaal, who rather to Scott's surprise punched his brother twice before hugging him.

"Baranj, our mothers sent me." He said.

"All of them?" Baranj asked.

The female, Tevint, then noticed Scott and Ali.

"Did our mothers send these aliens too?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm Ryder. Pathfinder with the Imitative." Scott said calmly.

"I should kill you right now." Tevint said.

Ali though suddenly put herself between them, gazing down at Tevint.

"That would be a very poor career decision. Especially while I'm here." The Arkane said sternly.

"I'm not afraid of you, bug." Said Tevint, not showing even the faintest sign that she was intimidated by the muscular 6 foot 5 alien in front of her.

Scott worried however that Ali would lose her temper at that insult. Arkanes considered it racist to be compared to insects or bugs in a negative way. They fully acknowledged the similarities, but they disliked negative comparisons due to the fact that they were sentient and had evolved past many of the primate and animal like traits that insects had.

To Scott's relief and surprise however, Ali didn't seem at all offended. If anything, she seemed to be amused.

"Your sister's got a quad, Jaal. I'm starting to like her." The Arkane chuckled.

"Your people are a joke."

"Tevint, please…" Jaal said.

Reluctantly, Tevint stood down.

"Why'd they send you?" Baranj asked.

"Because we've lost enough to the Kett. They're afraid to lose you to this insane cause!" Jaal replied.

"But Jaal…"

"I want you to meet my friends, so you can see Aksuul is wrong." Jaal said, indicating to Scott and Ali.

"We don't seek hostilities with your people. We only want what you want, to survive. We want nothing but peace with your race." Scott said.

Sadly that did little to change the Angara's minds.

"Who cares?!" Baranj spat.

"The Angara don't want anything you have!" Tevint added.

"We don't need you!" Baranj added.

"Jaal, our mothers want us to live truthfully." Tevint said to her brother.

"It's because I love my mother that I would die for them." Baranj said as well.

The second brother, Lothuul, who had been completely quiet until now suddenly spoke, interrupting his siblings.

"Aksuul is going to blow this place! That's why he sent the researchers away."

"Lothuul! Stop talking."" Tevint yelled.

"He has bombs, stolen from your people." Lothuul continued.

"Those bombs go off, it'll look like the initiative did it." Scott said, realizing all too well how disastrous this would be, for both sides.

"And spark a war with the Roekaar. Maybe even all the Angara too." Ali added with concern.

"We have to disarm them." Jaal said.

They were interrupted however by the loud sound of a gunshot and Lothuul suddenly feel into their arms.

Tevint had shot him in the back.

As they laid the Angara on his back however, her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she had just shot her own brother and she dropped her pistol. Both she and Baranj fled.

"Tevint!"

"No. The bombs… in the forge. I'm okay, Jaal. I'll be fine." Lothuul said.

"You gonna make it?" Scott asked, still somewhat concerned.

He wouldn't' be too surprised if Angara would tough enough to survive one shot. But still…

"I hate Aksuul. Don't let him win." Lothuul simply replied.

"You got it." Scott nodded.

"I'm glad you're here." Jaal said to both of them. "We need to find those bombs. If Aksuul's willing to blow up the forge, there's nothing he won't do. If he shows up…"

"We know. Follow your lead."

"As long as he or one his soldiers doesn't shoot me in the gut again." Said Ali.

* * *

They made their way down into the forge where the bombs had bene placed.

"The bombs area already set." Said Jaal.

"How long do we have?" asked Scott.

 _"2 minutes at most."_ EDI replied.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. No pressure then." Ali sighed.

This was further complicated by more Roekaar attacking them. Jaal and Ali provided cover whilst Scott dealt with the bombs. It was close, but all bombs were safely disarmed within the allotted time.

To their surprise, both Tevint and Baranj suddenly reappeared. Tevint especially ran right up to Jaal.

"Jaal! Jaal! I killed Lothuul! I killed him! I'm so sorry!" she said in distress.

"He's not dead. You're lucky." Said Jaal.

"I lost my mind, Jaal. I want to go home."

"But, the cause… I joined because of you." Baranj objected.

"I shot our brother!" Tevint nearly yelled.

"Don't leave…"

"Let her go." A familiar voice suddenly interrupted. "I only want soldiers who are committed to our cause. Not weaklings who stand by and watch the destruction of our people at the hands of aliens."

Aksuul himself had appeared. Stood above them all were several more Roekaar, their guns all trained on them.

"You recruit kids and make the fight their families. Its sick, and so are you." Said Scott.

"I speak for our people, and I say you're done in Heleus!" Aksuul retorted.

He approached Scott almost threateningly, making the Helldiver raise his rifle in defence. Even Ali raised her axe defensively.

"Ryder, don't!" Jaal said.

"Martyr me, please. I dare you." Aksuul smiled sinisterly as he stared down the barrel of Scott's rifle.

Tempted as Scott was to pull the trigger, he understood Jaal's reasons for not wanting Aksuul to be shot. Still, he couldn't quite bring himself to put his gun's safety on. Much as he wished to honour his promise to Jaal, he wasn't about to take every risk.

"I made a promise to my friend. You're making it very hard to keep though." Said Scott.

Aksuul then turned to the rest of his soldiers.

"They move onto our planets, they take our resources, make us weak!"

"I've watched Ryder make planets habitable!" Jaal argued.

"Exactly. And they'll never let us forget it."

"He rescued your beloved Moshae!"

Some of the Roekaar gave doubtful looks at each other.

"I know."

"Saved her life!"

"I know! Stop defending them."

"The Moshae trusts Ryder. And…"

"Stop!" Aksuul interrupted as he drew a pistol and pointed it directly at Jaal. "We've been fighting the wrong enemy. Maybe the enemy is this traitor!"

"Easy."

"Jaal?" Scott asked worryingly.

"Don't!" Jaal repeated. He then turned back to Aksuul. "The Moshae trusts Ryder. You've become danger to your own people. Walk away."

"Or I kill you and reveal the resistance for the traitors they are!"

Aksuul fired. The shot went straight for Jaal's face… only to miss him by less Than an inch leaving only a searing burn on his right cheek as it hit the wall behind him.

Aksuul looked back at his soldiers, all of whom looked at him with a look of shock, disapproval, and realization. The leader they had once followed without question, who claimed to speak for his own people, had just tried to murder one for disagreeing with him. Aksuul was no longer the leader they thought he was.

Still glaring at their leader, almost all of them threw down their weapons defiantly and left.

"The aliens are not the monsters here." Jaal said sternly.

"I love my people." Aksuul said as he watched his former followers leave.

"Come on, let's get you home." Said Jaal as he turned back to his siblings.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jaal replied, grunting slightly from the pain of the scar on his face.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lothuul." Tevint apologised as the dropship touched down. "I never…"

"Couldn't even kill me at short range." Lothuul chuckled.

The rest of Jaal's family arrived and hugged the others.

"They are here." Said Jaal. "Let's give them a minute."

The group walked to the far side of the landing pad and looked out over the now greatly restored view of Havaral.

"Thank you for trusting me. Killing Aksuul would've made the Roekaar stronger." He said.

"He shot you." Scott said.

"I'm glad he did. It exposed how far he'd fallen."

"Still, it could've gone badly." Scott said with concern.

"I knew what I was doing."

"You had me worried for you." Said Ali.

"It will heal. All scars do." Said Jaal, turning to the Arkane.

To his surprise, the Arkane reached forward and gently touched the scar with the tip of her fingers, slowly tracing it.

"It'll certainly look good on you though, I can't deny that." She smiled, almost suggestively.

"I… thank you, Ali." Jaal stuttered, both with nervousness and confusion.

 _"Female Krogan find scars attractive. That probably means she does too."_ Scott said quietly.

"Uhm, good to know." Jaal simply nodded. "Anyway, thank you for helping me bring my family home. I won't forget it."

He then raised his arm in the same way that Governor Shae had done when they had brought the Moshae home. Scott returned this without hesitation.

"You've been practicing." Jaal chuckled.

"A little." Scott smiled under his helmet.

Jaal then raised his hand again, but this time in the Helldiver way.

"I see you have too." Scott smiled as he grasped Jaal's hand.

"Ali was quite helpful." Jaal said, causing the Arkane to wink at him. "We should get back. I want to say goodbye before my family heads home."

* * *

Suvi was buying typing away at her console on the bridge. She was so focused on her work she almost didn't' notice the message notification she'd received.

 _Meet me in my quarters when your shift's over. Looking forward to tonight._

 _Sara_

 _XX_

Suvi simply smiled and typed a reply.

 _Me too, my dearest._

 _Love Suvi._

 _XXX_

She couldn't help but giggle slightly at the fact that she'd put three kisses which as three x's usually meant adults only.

* * *

Suvi entered Sara's quarters unsure of what to expect. A somewhat overly optimistic thought she had was that she'd walk in and find a completely naked Sara laid seductively on the bed, and… she wasn't.

"Sara?"

"Hey, Suvi."

Suvi whirled round just as the door shut behind her. Sure enough, there was Sara. She was still fully clothed, but there was just something about her overall body language that was hard for Suvi not feel slightly aroused by.

"Sara…" Suvi sighed. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"I made a promise. I'll dammed if I'm not gonna make good on it." Sara said confidently. "EDI, lock the door and engage privacy mode."

 _"Of course, Ryder."_ The AI simply said.

"So…"

Sara though interrupted Suvi as she gently pulled the scientist into a deep kiss. For a long while, the two simply stood there kissing one another deeply, their hands moving over each other's still clothed bodies.

Eventually however, one of Sara's hands fell further down and inadvertently cupped one of Suvi's breasts. Sara realized what she'd done and was about to stop but was stopped as Suvi gave a pleasured moan while still kissing her.

Something about that light moan offered Sara a lot of encouragement. This was only added to further when Suvi suddenly moved her own up and placed it upon Sara's, essentially encouraging her to grope her breast.

Suvi's kisses then left Sara's lips and moved further down to the Helldivers neck. Sara gave a pleasured sigh as her lover began to kiss her skin. Something about those smooth lips felt so good on her neck.

In all the excitement of the passionate kissing, they ended up stepping backwards and falling onto Sara's bed. Suvi landed on top, essentially pinning Sara to the bed. As the two lovers hit the soft mattress, Suvi sat up slightly, abandoning her kisses on Sara's neck.

Very gently and teasingly with almost agonizing slowness, she pulled her shirt off, exposing most of her skin and her currently bra clad breasts. Sara smiled and also sat herself up, running her hands up and down Suvi's torso, marvelling at the softness and feel of the scientist's creamy skin.

Eventually, Sara's hands once again reached Suvi's breasts, this time taking both in her hands, despite the bra. Suvi simply smiled and reached behind her, unclipping the strap and letting the bra slide off into Sara's hands. Discarding the bra off the side of the bed, Sara, for the first time, was able to directly touch Suvi's naked chest.

She had to admit, they seemed to be the right sort of size that she liked. Not too big, not too small, no sag, a soft feel, and some pretty perky nipples.

Suvi slowly threw her head back and sighed in pleasure as Sara gently massaged and caressed her tits. The Helldiver's hands felt surprisingly smooth and had a very gentle touch. As Sara gently squeezed one of her nipples, Suvi let out a light moan. The Helldiver then went further and took one of Suvi's nipples directly into her mouth, gently sucking and caressing it with her tongue.

Suvi continued to let out pleasured sighs as he moved her hand through Sara's hair. The other meanwhile reached for the zip on Sara's jacket. For a moment, Sara opened her eyes and looked directly at Suvi. She was hesitant for a brief moment, both out of self-consciousness and slight anxiety. Within just a few seconds however, she gave an approving nod which was all the scientist needed and she gently pulled the zipper down.

"Your turn." Suvi smiled as she pushed Sara back onto the mattress and gently parted the Helldiver's jacket, excited greatly at the sight of Sara's slender and toned stomach. She was unable to resist running her hand over the Helldiver's eight smooth abs (a genetic result of being a geneblood), marvelling at how they felt both firm and yet still smooth at the same time.

Suvi's excitement only intensified as she got her first view of Sara's chest. Even though it was currently clad in a sports bra, it was still very impressive. The scientist was amazed. After helping Sara discard her jacket, she then helped her lover peel the sports bra off as well.

As the bra brushed over Sara's face and came off, Suvi's eyes nearly widened as Sara's breasts seemed to perk up as they were freed from their confines.

They were by no means large, especially compared to Ali who had a larger size and an extra pair to boot, being an Arkane. But they were sure as hell a very good size. Suvi couldn't help but ask about why Sara even wore a bra when her chest seemed to lift up and defy gravity so well.

Sara was a tiny bit embarrassed by this. She'd always been a bit embarrassed about her gifted figure, as she wore a sports bra to keep her endowments down and suppressed to avoid unwanted attention. But she started to think a bit differently after seeing that Suvi seemed to approve of them. The woman that she had grown so close to liked her endowments.

Suvi leant down and touched her lips to Sara's breasts, her tongue flicking the Helldiver's nipples and savouring the taste of her lover's skin.

"You're so beautiful, Sara." She said blissfully.

Sara's original reply was a sigh of pleasure, but she soon replied with speech.

"And you're so cute." she smiled.

As Suvi continued to kiss Sara's breasts, the Helldiver then gently reached lower and took hold of Suvi's trousers. The Scientist didn't' even hesitate and helped her lover in taking them off.

Within less than a few seconds, Suvi was now completely nude as she straddled Sara, who's hands now moved down and began to slide other the scientist's ass. While she admired the softness, at the same time she was unable to deny it smoothness and shape. Normally she didn't go for behinds when it came to women, but she certainly wasn't complaining about Suvi's.

At the same time, Suvi had also been working on removing Sara's trousers as well. Sara simply continued what she was doing as Suvi gently pulled them off now leaving them both completely naked and allowing to truly experience each other for the first time.

As Suvi pressed her naked body against her lovers, she planted kisses on her neck and shoulders, her right sliding across Sara's ass while her left moved across the Helldiver's torso. Suvi pulled her love in close as she caressed the soft flesh and marvelling at the curviness of it.

As they continued to kiss, Sara suddenly rolled them over so that she was now on top. Whilst one of her hands kept itself firmly on Suvi's breast, the other sank lower and gently inserted a finger into the Scientist's opening. Suvi gave a gasp of pleasure as her lover entered her.

Slowly, Sara began to rock back and forth, gently thrusting her finger fully in and then back out. Each thrust was met with either a moan or sigh from Suvi which only spurred the Helldiver on. Suvi's hands meanwhile also found comfortable places. One joined Sara's hand on her breast whilst the other gently stroked Sara's toned stomach. Suvi wasn't the sort of woman who was massively attracted to muscle, but even she could not resist Sara's, especially due to her enhanced genetics. This Helldiver was almost like a scientific curiosity to her. Even if they had ended up only being friends, she still probably would've tried to ask Sara all about genebloods and their genetic potentials.

But that right now didn't matter to her. Here and now, all she cared about was being intimate with the woman she was falling in love with, the woman that was currently giving her a great deal of pleasure, especially when she added a second finger into the mix. Sara even briefly leant down and kissed her breast, following this was a longer and deeper kiss on the lips.

Eventually, the speed of Sara's fingers increased to almost a blur making Suvi almost scream in pleasure loudly. And then it happened… Suvi felt it build inside her so fast that she only had a second or so to tell Sara of it.

"You're gonna make me cum, Sara!" she panted.

"It's alright, Suvi. Just let go." Sara smiled.

With that, Suvi's first orgasm of the night happened.

The Scientist's back arched, she threw her head right onto the pillow and cried out in pleasure as she came right on Sara's fingers. The Helldiver stopped and let it happen. Once Suvi had finally come down from her release she gently moved her fingers up to her mouth and licked them with her tongue. She smiled as the taste of her girlfriend touched her tongue.

Suvi then did a surprisingly bold move that caught Sara off guard, she flipped them over so that she was now on top. With Sara still momentarily stunned by the Scientist's forwardness, Suvi turned herself around, her mouth directly above her love's nether regions. Rather than use her finger though as Sara had done, Suvi used her tongue and mouth. Though she didn't see it happen, Suvi could tell that Sara had thrown her head back in pleasure as she began to lick, savouring the taste of her girlfriend.

Much to Suvi's delight, it wasn't long before Sara caught on and did the exact same. Muffled moans could be heard from both sides as the two women sixty-nined each other.

Suvi couldn't' help but be amazed at how well Sara was doing with her tongue. Not only quite skilled at the licks it was doing but also so long, flexible and powerful. Suvi's reaction was definitely a strong one, instantly making her cry out Sara's name. The sensation was incredible enough that Suvi actually briefly forgot to keep licking Sara in turn as she was struck by the powerful sensations, basking in them. For a woman that had previously been somewhat nervous about this, she seemed a natural at it. It almost made Suvi wonder, had it all just been an act to get her interested, or was it that deep down Sara had always had these skills but had just been held back by her apprehension?

Her contemplation on this however suddenly made her remember that she'd stopped licking. With her mind brought back to the task at hand, she resumed licking Sara's pussy.

It wasn't very long before Suvi's tongue soon brought Sara to her own moaning orgasm.

As Suvi turned herself around, Sara panted heavily as she allowed herself to calm down from what had just happened. She'd never had release that intense since… well, ever. Even the after effect had now left her feeling so sensitive that even the meanest touch of Suvi's skin against hers gave her a jolt of pleasure.

Suvi once again lay on top with her face in line with Sara's. She gently lowered her lips to the Helldivers and they kissed again. In the process, the scientist began to slowly grind herself into Sara's leg, her pussy rubbing firmly, but pleasurably against Sara's leg. In the process, Suvi's leg also partly rubbed against Sara's pussy while Suvi also groped both of Sara's breasts, gently but firmly squeezing them.

They could both feel a new orgasm approaching. This could very well be their last one for the night. As much as they were enjoying this, they couldn't fight the tiredness that was coming over them.

"I've always wanted to do this." Suvi said as she got off Sara and positioned herself so that her pussy was no just inches from Sara's, ready for the two to scissor one another.

The two women intertwined hands and smiled at one another.

"Ready?" Suvi asked.

Sara simply smiled and nodded.

Pulling into each other, both women moaned as their pussies touched, meeting in an intimate kiss.

Sara grasped Suvi's smooth leg, hugging it against her bosom as she gulped down air.

"Sara!" Suvi finally moaned after several long minutes of scissoring.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Sara smiled, panting with each thrust and slap of their pussies.

Sara had never experienced a feeling this good before and grit her teeth in pleasure. Each thrust made a wet slapping noise as both their wet pussies slapped against one another. Just the sound alone was enough to turn anyone on. Sara fondled one of her breasts as she continued thrusting her hips against Suvi's.

The Scientist's orgasm was the first to come, releasing with such aloud moan that it was any wonder the rest of the ship didn't hear it.

Sara meanwhile lagged behind a bit but she soon felt it too. Despite just having her own release, Suvi continued to thrust her pussy against her girlfriends, continuing the pleasure until the moment happened.

And it did.

Sara threw back her head and moaned in ecstasy, finally letting herself fall onto the bed as her orgasm subsided. Panting and almost exhausted from the whole thing, Sara laid her head on the pillow as Suvi also crawled up and lay on her side next to Sara.

"That was well worth the wait." Sara smiled.

"Most couples seem to just mess up during their first time." Suvi breathed out, still coming down from her orgasmic bliss.

Sara simply chuckled.

"Amateurs." She murmured.

A thought then came to her mind and she gently guided Suvi's head to lie on her breasts. The Scientist was at first a little surprised, but she quickly changed her mind as her skin touched her girlfriend's soft and warm skin.

No more words were sad as the two simply closed their eyes and allowed themselves to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Finally!**

 **So, next chapter I hope will** **not** **take as long.**

 **As a little heads up, it'll involve the Asari ark and we'll also get another** **addition** **to the team. This one isn't an original** **character** **though. A friend and I had an idea for an existing** **character** **and even an idea for a love interest for Cora. ;)**

 **Should be something to look forward to. Until then, hope you have a good Christmas. :)**


	12. Chapter 12, The Line of Duty

**This went a lot better than I thought it would.**

 **So, here we have the Asari Ark and at the same time some interesting new additions. Big thanks to Mastermind4892 for his contributions and ideas.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Line of Duty**

Suvi gave a small yawn as she gently awoke from her sleep. Gently sitting and peeling the covers from her body, she smiled as she gazed at the still sleeping nude form of Sara. Last night truly had been spectacular. After all that time waiting… and it had definitely been worth it. A part of her now worried that their second time wouldn't' be as good, but mostly she was relaxed and happy to let that worry manifest. As much as she dearly wanted to stay in bed next to the Helldiver however, she had an early shift and needed to get to work. She knew that Sara was aware of this though, so she didn't feel bad about leaving without saying goodbye. She didn't want to wake Sara anyway. According to what Scott had told her, that would be a really bad idea. Sara was… not what you would call a morning person and she would often be extremely cranky if her sleep was interrupted prematurely. This made Suvi think… perhaps she could find some way to change that…

But now was not the time for that. As she finished getting dressed and prepared to leave early, she very quickly planted a gentle kiss on Sara's cheek. The Helldiver stirred ever so slightly, but didn't wake. If anything, she seemed to smile at the light kiss which in turn made Suvi smile. Whatever she was dreaming about, hopefully it was nice. Perhaps it was even about her.

* * *

Sara finally woke by herself a few hours later. True she was not an early person, but she'd never woken up this late before. Last night had left her feeling quite tired.

Though she was a little disappointed to find the bed empty, she understood Suvi's reason or leaving. For a few extra minute she simply lay relaxed in bed, her mind drifting back to last night. The erotic thoughts of Suvi's naked body against hers left her feeling a little aroused and she found it impossible to resist the temptation to touch herself. Eventually though she stopped herself before it got too far and she got out of bed. As she began getting dressed, she paused for a moment as she got an idea.

* * *

As Suvi poured herself a cup of coffee, her thoughts went back to last night. How it had left her feeling so satisfied and complete. Her thoughts however were suddenly interrupted when she felt someone come up behind her.

"Morning, Doctor. Sleep well?" Sara whispered in a surprisingly erotic tone.

Suvi couldn't help but smile and she felt herself becoming aroused by the Helldiver's new bold approach. Her hold seemed a bit firmer and more determined. It was still gentle and in no way rough at all. But compared to last night there was noticeable difference in the way Sara was touching her, even with the both of them still being clothed.

"Sara, now's not the best time. My shift ends in a few hours. After that we'll have as much privacy as we want." Suvi protested.

But Sara it seemed wouldn't have any of that and she simply responded by holding Suvi a little closer. Forced to give in to her temptation, the scientist pressed herself into the hug but froze and stopped when she felt the familiar sensation of Sara's chest against her back. But there was something different… and then she realized it. Sara wasn't wearing a bra.

As soon as Suvi realized this, combined with her "weakness" for Sara's chest, arousal hit her with the strength of a lightning bolt and reduced her to putty in the Helldiver's hands. The mere thought made her desire suddenly skyrocket.

Breaking down, Sara acted as the giver as she caressed Suvi through her clothes, giving the scientist a quick but very pleasurable orgasm, and it was incredible. It almost felt like they'd just made love again in the span of less than a millisecond. Not only that, but it was a test ament to how skilled Sara's hands were since she'd been able to bring that sort of pleasure while Suvi was still clothed.

This whole thing left Suvi wondering what happened to the shy virgin from last night, or the person who had tried to awkwardly flirt with her on the bridge in front of Kallo. Because whoever had taken her place… was even better... bolder… sexier… and she liked it. Make no mistake, this was still the same woman that she'd fallen for. The woman that shared so many common interests with her, but it was good to see a new confident side of her. No more shyness or uncertainty. If anything Sara now seemed to only want more… perhaps even a little bit too much. Suvi was left still shaking a little after the orgasm and she felt all tingly inside. It came as a big relief to her that she could still stand after that, considering that it had come out of nowhere. Even so, she still had to use the table to keep herself steady.

"Consider that a preview for the main event." Sara smiled.

* * *

The search continued for any other leads on the missing arks. So far, no success… until now.

Scott headed for the bio lab, having just seen a message from Cora who just might have found something.

"Did you hear the news from Eos? Asari refugees showed up at the outpost. Only a few, but that's better than none. Bradley says there's an officer in charge, Hydaria. She could know where the ark is." Said Cora.

"We'll head to Eos and see what she knows then." Scott nodded.

Frankly it was a no brainer for him. If there was any chance this was the lead they needed…

"Good. Rumour says Sarissa Theris was on the Asari ark. Exactly who we need." Said Cora.

"Who's she?"

"Probably the best commando strategist alive. Her biotic shields saved hundreds at the battle of Kerkis. Apparently Sarrisa's acting as bodyguard to the asari Pathfinder. She's probably got a plan to get out of this mess already."

"I'll gladly take someone with that much experience. Another reason to find the ark."

* * *

Returning to Prodromos once again, they found the Asari they were looking for in one of the buildings.

"Armed and armoured. Good for you. I could've used that ordnance a few weeks ago." She said as he noticed Scott and Cora.

"I'm Ryder." Scott said.

"Lieutenant Harper. We're looking for the Asari ark." Cora added.

"So am I. Watching the skies every day praying they survived the Kett." Said Hydaria.

"The evidence pointed to the Kett being involved." Said Scott bitterly.

"The way pain is "involved" when you get burned."

"What happened?"

"The kett chased our ark across the cluster, but these weren't their regular soldiers. They were hunters. Elite killers." Hydaria explained. "And then there was some sort of fire creature with them…"

"The Dark One." Cora said bitterly.

"Yes. Sarissa something gave the evacuation order. Hundreds of people, all trying to flee, it was…"

"Where could we look for the ark?" Cora asked.

"We lost track. But they launched a ship to help evacuees, and her crew would know. You'd have to find her... follow the transponder, maybe?" Hydaria suggested.

"Consider it done. Focus on taking care of yourselves." Scott nodded.

"The ship's called the Periphona. I'll give you her transponder codes and last flight plan. Thank you. It's… good to see the Kett and the Dark one aren't the only ones winning."

* * *

The search for the Periphona took them back to the Voeld again. Things were a bit calmer thought his time. Recently another outpost had been placed and the planet's had been reset as well. Finally they found the Periphona… or what was left of it.

Despite this however, some results did still surface. The ship's flight recorder, once decoded, had enabled them to trace its flight path all the way back to the source. Sur enough, there was the ark, damaged but intact.

"Okay. Time to bring another ark home." Scott said as the waited for the airlock to open.

As Cora finished putting her own helmet on she couldn't' help but take notice of Peebee's. Previously she'd only worn a breather mask. But this new one was completely full face and it looked… Remnant.

"Nice new helmet, Peebee." She said.

"A little gift from Scott." Said Peebee, smiling under the Remnant helmet.

Scott simply looked back at Peebee and nodded. He would've smiled or winked if possible, but no one would have seen it due to his helmet.

* * *

So far the ark appeared deserted. There were clear signs that there had been a fight. Wreckage littered the floor. No bodies though.

"What a mess." Cora commented.

"Nobody sweeps up for guests anymore." Peebee shrugged.

"Hello?! Anyone! We're here to help!" Cora shouted.

"Great. Just advertise where we are!" Peebee complained.

"That's the point, Peebee!"

And sure enough…

"Beginning decompression. Die you Kett monsters!" a voice said.

Alarms sounded as the oxygen began to leave the area.

"We're not Kett! We're a Pathfinder team!" Scott said with some annoyance.

Most people in this situation might panic at the thought of suffocating. Scott though, being a Helldiver, had no such worries. His armour was Scott though, being a Helldiver, had no such worries. His armour was Scott though, being a Helldiver, had no such worries. His armour was Scott though, being a Helldiver, had no such worries. His armour was Scott though, being a Helldiver, had no such worries. His armour was Scott though, being a Helldiver, had no such worries. In fact, all three of the team had helmets and mag boots.

Still, they'd rather this didn't turn nasty. Using his omni tool, Scott sent the Asari their ID codes.

There was a brief pause.

"Confirmed. Sorry." The Asari voice finally said. "I'm Captain Atandra, of what's left of the Lucania. Come up to the bridge. Maybe you can help fix this mess."

* * *

As they entered the bridge, the found the captain arguing with another Asari dressed in full armour.

"But you'd vent a Pathfinder team into space?" the armoured one agued.

"Respectfully, yes. We can't take anymore chances." The captain replied.

They were interrupted however as Scott cleared his throat and turned to face them.

"Sarissa Theris, Pathfinder. Don't mind the captain. Scolding me eases her blood pressure." The armoured Asari said.

"Cora here's quite the fan of yours. She thought you would've had everything in hand though." Said Scott.

"I thought Matriarch Ishara was Pathfinder, Ma'am. And you were her bodyguard. Like her Tiamna." Said Cora.

Sarissa seemed somewhat surprised to hear those words from a human and cast a somewhat confused look at Cora.

"I served with Asari commandos, Ma'am. Memorized all your battle manuals." Cora explained.

"Matriarch Ishara is dead. Sarissa was next in line." Atandra explained. "Her battle manuals haven't kept the Kett and the Dark One off my ark."

"That ends today. We'll see your ark safely back to the Nexus." Said Scott, trying to sound reassuring.

"I hope so. We've tried everything else." Atandra sighed. "The Dark One tore through the ark's hull like it was tissue paper. Completely destroyed our SAM node too when he came on board."

"I'm guessing Ishara died as a result of that. Damn AI implants." Scott said bitterly.

"No kidding. We should never have used those things in the first place." Atandra nodded. "Anyway, we managed to trap that thing in an airlock and spaced him, but it wasn't long before he returned, and he brought friends with him."

"They killed our Pathfinder so I took something precious from them. I stole a module containing tactical data. All their secret routes through this phenomenon." Sarissa said, pointing to the outside view of the scourge.

"We call it the Scourge, Ma'am." Cora clarified. "If we could outmanoeuvre the Kett through it…"

"We'd stand a better chance against them." Scott finished.

"Their Archon had the same thought. He sent the Dark One and several Decimation Hunters after us. We escaped again, but only just. They did a serious number on the ark when they tried to board us. Sarrisa's theft didn't exactly make things any better." Said Atandra.

"Its only thanks to that theft that they didn't simply destroy the ark then and there. They want that module back intact, otherwise none of us would be here now." Said Scott.

"Much as I hate to admit it, you make a good point." Atandra sighed.

"What would it take to get the Ark out of here before the Dark One finds you again?" Scott asked.

"An FTL long enough to lose him. But since the evacuation we've been stuck at minimal power. The drive core's dead." Atandra replied.

"My people are investigating but those systems are below deck with some Kett that managed to board the ark before we escaped." Sarissa said.

"We could back them up." Scott suggested.

"The last commando report came from hanger control. I'll give you access… please be careful."

* * *

"Seems we were right then. The Dark One's pursuing the other arks." Scott commented as the team rode the tram to hanger control.

"Still doesn't explain why though. I can't help but think there's more to this." Cora said with concern.

"Maybe he's after the other Pathfinders. Both he and the Archon know you can interact with the Remnant, perhaps they think the others can do it too?" Peebee suggested.

"Or they're just trying to cut off reinforcements. Stop us from uniting against them." Cora added.

"Theories can wait. Let's focus on saving the ark." Scott interrupted.

* * *

Hanger control appeared deserted until the group noticed a long Asari who had her back to them. They attempted to approach peacefully but the Asari heard them first though and whirled round, assault rifle in hand.

"Stop! In the name of the Goddess, I'll…"

"Vederia?!" Cora suddenly said in shock.

The Asari seemed just as surprised by this, but she did at least lower her weapon upon seeing that the group wasn't Kett.

"A human and a Helldiver? You're ark… Wait… how do you know my name?" she asked, a tiny hint of suspicion in her voice.

Cora didn't say anything and instead took off her helmet. The Asari's eyes widened as she saw the human's face.

"By the Goddess! Cora?!"

"You two know each other?" Scott asked, sounding all the more surprised.

"Ryder, this is Vederia Damali. She and I once served in the Talein's Daughters together." Cora explained. "I never knew she joined the Imitative though."

"Nor I you. Still, I'm hardly complaining. It is good to see you again." Vederia admitted, smiling slightly.

"Good to see you too." Cora smiled back.

"Sarissa made me her new second in command after she became Pathfinder. I'll help you if I can." Vederia said, knowing now the group was here to help.

"The captain says we need to restore power to go to FTL." Said Scott.

"Right. I've tracked the power drain and I think shutting the hanger bay doors will fix it. The Kett forced the doors open and the safeties are draining power trying to shut them." Vederia explained.

"Why keep the hanger bays open? There's no ships around." Scott asked.

"I think the Kett are trying to reach the bridge. They can survive in vacuum for a little while, and The Dark One can be out there all he likes. But if we shut the doors, the last of the Kett hunters lose their last escape route. I just pray the power will be enough for FTL." Vederia replied. "I'll keep watch whilst you take a look at the console."

"For someone who's been promoted in such chaos, she seems to be handling it pretty well." Peebee commented.

"Wonder where she gets it from." Cora shrugged with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cora." Vederia chuckled, having obviously overheard the conversation.

A small bit of tinkering later and Scott had the doors closing.

"Okay. Hanger doors are closing." He said.

"Kett!" Vederia suddenly yelled.

"We've got this. Cover the console until the doors are shut." Said Cora.

Hanger control became full of explosions and gunfire as Kett body after kett body littered the floor.

"Just like old times, huh?" Cora asked, leaning out of cover to shoot a Kett hunter in the face.

"Your aim's gotten a bit sloppy." Vederia joked.

"Shut up!" Cora chuckled as Vederia also giggled a bit.

* * *

"Well, that… should have done it." Scott said with confusion once the hanger doors had closed and the last of the Kett had been dealt with.

"So where's our damn power for FTL?" Peebee asked.

"I'm not sure. Give me a second." Vederia said as she accessed her omni tool.

The whole placed then suddenly shook, causing Peebee to fall on Scott and Cora to lose her footing.

"What the hell…"

"Sorry, Ryder." Said Peebee.

"Much as I like you being on top of me, please get off." Scott joked, causing Peebee to chuckle slightly.

Vederia meanwhile, who had managed to stay on her feet, helped Cora up.

"Thanks, Vederia."

"Right… here we go… fuck!" Vederia cursed. "We lost some electrical junctions and the overload started a fire. Damn it! That shouldn't have happened!"

"What could've made them overload?" Cora asked.

"If there's something else draining power on the lower decks… something big…"

"Maybe the hunters rigged something up?" Scott suggested.

"I wouldn't put it past those wretches. If they delay the repairs enough, then The Dark One will find us again." Said Vederia.

"If we're quick and efficient, we can outmanoeuvre them."

"You're right."

"We should get to the lower levels and find the source of that drain." Said Cora.

"Which way to the lower decks, Vederia?" Scott asked.

"The living quarters. I'll unlock access for us." Said Vederia.

"Us?" Cora asked in confusion.

"I'm coming with you. No way you're just leaving me here." Vederia insisted.

"If that's what you want, I'm certainly not gonna turn down any extra help." Said Scott.

* * *

 _"Ryder, its Sarissa. We got some power then a damage report. What happened?"_

"An accident, ma'am. We're fixing it." Vederia replied.

 _"Vederia. Was beginning to wonder what had happened to you."_ Said Sarissa.

"I'm with Lieutenant Harper and Ryder. Probably best we stick together for now."

 _"Agreed. Continue with what you're doing. We'll keep the drive core prepped."_ Said Atandra.

"We won't let you down, ma'am." Said Cora.

 _"I know you won't, Lieutenant. You have my second with you. Sarissa out."_

"I do wish her opinion of me wasn't so overrated. I've barely done anything noteworthy since this all happened." Said Vederia.

"Sarissa wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't think you weren't best for it. And based on past experience, I'd say she chose wisely." Said Cora.

"All these years and you haven't changed a bit, Cora. Always complimenting and pushing me on. Always trying to be like a second mentor." Vederia smiled.

"You never complained back then."

"I'm not complaining now."

"Hate to admit it, but I've definitely missed you."

"Sheesh. Get a room would ya?!" Peebee sighed.

"Peebee!"

"That's enough! We don't want the Kett knowing where we are." Scott interrupted.

"I think the Kett were after the fire suppression controls." Said Vederia.

Scott tried to access them with his omni tool, but a sudden electrical surge shocked him.

"Agh! Yeah, that's fried."

There was s sudden spark sound and everyone whirled round to see Vederia rewiring a nearby control panel.

"Vederia?"

"Whatever this powers, the ark needs fire control more." The Asari said. "There. Try again."

Scott tried again and this time it worked. Water went everywhere as the sprinklers kicked in.

"That's better." Peebee sighed with relief, despite the fact that the sprinklers had left her and her outfit soaked.

Vederia's omni tool then lit up with a message.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"I think I've found the power drain. Looks like it's in the observation deck. This way." Vederia replied.

* * *

 _"Captain Atandra here. We're warming up the drive core, but we need more juice."_

"We're on it, Captain." Said Scott.

 _"Good. The Dark One is still out there somewhere. We've already lost so many, and matriarch Ishara. It can't be for nothing."_

As the door to the observation deck opened, Cora, Vederia and Peebee all seemed to suddenly clutch their heads as if in pain.

"Ow! Agh!"

"What is it?!" Scott asked, particularly worried as to why this wasn't happening to him.

"It's like nails on glass!" Peebee groaned.

"I feel it too." Cora added.

The group managed to fight through the pain until they found what they'd been looking for. Some kind of massive device wired to several junctions in the room.

"This is it." said Vederia.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"It looks like the Dark One's attack sheared off some hull plating. Then someone rigged up this mass effect field device. The field's so strong it holds the hull together. It would help people evacuate the deck beyond…" Vederia explained.

"And give anyone sensitive to mass effect fields a nasty migraine." Scott finished.

"No kidding, but they'd survive." Said Cora.

"That deck's deserted now. We need to turn the device off." Said Scott.

"We need to know how to do it safely though. We do it wrong, it could damage the ark even more." Vederia advised. "Can you scan it, Ryder? Your Helldiver suit should be able to figure something out."

An in depth scan from Scott's omni tool told them what they needed to do.

"Okay. The device requires two people for shut down. One disconnecting the cables, and another at the device itself." He explained.

"I can handle the device, you take care of the cables." Said Vederia.

"Alright. Cora, keep her covered just in case." Scott ordered.

"You go it, Ryder."

Whilst Scott and Peebee went to handle to cable, that just left Vederia and Cora alone.

"So, both of us are now second in line to a pathfinder. Funny how these things work out." Vederia said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Technically, I should actually be Pathfinder, but our former one chose his son instead of me." Said Cora, still sounding a little bitter over that.

"Seems a bit unfair." Vederia agreed.

"He wasn't too happy about it either, but he's not too bad at the role… most of the time." Cora joked, causing both of them to giggle slightly.

"I heard that!" Scott yelled.

"You and he seem close." Vederia suggested.

"He's our Pathfinder, I…" Cora paused though when she realised what Vederia was implying. "What?! No! No, nothing like that. We're just friends. I'd never…"

Again though, she soon realized Vederia's intent.

"You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Yep." The Asari simply nodded, holding back her laughter.

"I don't know how you remain so optimistic at a time like this." Cora sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"It's part of what you taught me."

"You've really grown up since we last saw each other." Cora said, unable to hold back a proud smile under her helmet.

"Cora has a girlfriend!" Peebee suddenly sung.

The Asari's singing however was interrupted as Vederia threw a small biotic pulse which hit her right on the backside and tripped her up.

"What the… Hey! That wasn't funny!"

"Do not tease one of my battle sisters." said Vederia sternly.

Even Cora couldn't resist laughing slightly at that, as did Vederia.

"Maidens." The both sighed with a slight chuckle.

* * *

After a few moments, the device was finally disconnected fully.

"That noise. It's gone." Cora said with relied.

At the same time, some pieces of the hull that had previously been held in place by the device now fella way from the ark and simply drifted in space.

"If anyone asks, it was like that when we got here." Said Peebee.

"Or we just tell them it was all your fault." Vederia joked.

"Very funny." Peebee sighed sarcastically.

 _"Ryder, the drive core's coming online. You did it! A few minutes, then we're out of here."_ Said Atandra.

"Can we still got to FTL if there's, say… a big hole breach down here?" Scott asked.

 _"The manoeuvre I've planned should hold us together. If the FTL burn doesn't… we'll have to cope."_ Atandra sighed.

 _"Sarissa here. Superb work, all of you. We're almost home. You've made me proud, Vederia."_

"Thank you, ma'am." Vederia said formally. She then relaxed and took several deep breaths. "It's really over."

The moment of peace was short lived however when the ark's hallways became filled with the noise of an alarm.

"That's not good." Said Cora.

 _"Atandra here! It's the Dark One! He and the Kett hunters blindsided us. There's a dropship headed for the breach on deck twelve!"_

"How long until we have FLT?" Scott asked.

 _"Too long! Sarrisa's coming to help. Push them back!"_

"We've come this far. They're not getting us now!"

* * *

The group headed to the breach, weapons drawn for the imminent last battle.

"Secure your helmets and keep your mag boost activated." Scott advised.

"Don't need to tell us twice." Said Vederia as she secured her own Asari modified recon hood. "Goddess give us strength."

A Kett dropship arrived first with several Kett troops, but they were easily dealt with. The tricky bit came in the form of The Dark One himself as he slowly hovered in through he wreckage, his fire burning aggressively and black smoke billowing from his massive silhouetted form.

The Dark One's gaze fell on Scott almost immediately. There was no surprise in his voice or body language, but the Helldiver still got the impression he hadn't expected this.

"How fortuitous I should find you here, Ryder. You've saved me the trouble of hunting you down again." He said, his dark and terrifying voice making everyone shiver slightly.

"More like I've brought you trouble." Said Scott

"Don't be so certain."

Throwing his hands forward he cast fire in their direction, facing them into cover.

"Remember back on Voeld! He's vulnerable to cryo." Scott yelled.

"I've got just the thing for him then." Said Cora.

She suddenly popped out of cover and fired with her shotgun. This time though they weren't' typical shotgun rounds. Each round hit The Dark One directly and as they did they left behind a steadily growing whiteness. Cryo ammo.

The Dark One hastened to try and reach them as the cryo froze him once again. He touched down, but that was it as he became frozen once again, his fire extinguished.

"Told you I'd only brought you trouble." Said Scott.

But everyone jumped in shock as The Dark One's head suddenly moved to look directly at Scott.

"WHAT?!"

To only add to their horror, the Dark One then moved completely and stood upright again.

Cora immediately took action and fired more cryo rounds, all of which hit their target but this time The Dark One simply shrugged them off. Slowly rising up into the air again and hovering a few inches off the ground his fire reignited and the ice surrounding his body melted instantly as did any of the shots Cora continued to fire.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" he asked rhetorically.

He then cast his hand forward and an invisible force sent everyone but Scott flying.

"And you, Ryder…"

Scott went to dive for cover but he found himself surrounded as the Dark One cast a ring of fire around them. Normally Helldivers had no fear of fire, but this was no normal fire. Scott's HUD was constantly lit up with danger warnings as he was essentially encased in a prison of fire that was almost as hot as a sun.

Scott could only stand his ground and aim as the Dark One slowly glided towards him.

"You won't escape me this time." He said, passing through the fire as though it wasn't even there. "You are going to give me what I want."

Scott fired several shots, but they were vain. Each round seemed to just melt upon contact.

"Defiant to the end. A true Helldiver through and through." The Dark One said with a mocking sigh.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not, but everyone has something to fear… and you are certainly afraid of something."

"You think so?"

"I know so. It's the one thing I always know: people's greatest fears." Said The Dark One, his fire now burning a much darker colour. Scott did his best to suppress a growing feeling of dread. "You carry such a heavy burden on your shoulders. You fear what will become of the Imitative if you fail. You fear that they will starve and die… assuming I don't put them out of their misery first."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Scott asked, trying to stall in any way he could.

"I want what you want, Ryder. I want a home."

"Meridian is not yours to take."

"I have waited more than 600 years for this. If the Remnant who came before you could not stop me, then neither shall you."

The Dark One then reached his hand towards Scott and began to make his way even closer, forcing the Helldiver so close to the ring of fire that Scott could feel the heat even in his armour.

"Now…"

But before the Dark One's hand could touch him, something rather unexpected happened.

EDI had mentioned beforehand that the mass effect field device was still connected and that it could be remotely triggered. Sure enough, that was what was happening right now. The field activated and began pulling everything not tied down towards like a black hole… including The Dark One who struggled against the immense power as it drew him in and seemed to almost consume him within itself.

Thanks to this though the ring of fire disappeared and Scott backed away, finding relief in the feeling of a normal temperature again.

"Nice thinking, Vederia!" said Cora, she and the others finally appearing again.

"That should slow him down for a while." Said the Asari.

Sadly though, this was another short lived victory. The field suddenly exploded, leaving just the Dark One in its wake, his fire now burning fiercely with rage and dark growling emanating from him.

"Or just piss him off." Said Peebee worriedly.

"You will all die!"

Everyone again dove for cover as The Dark One cast fire in every direction, roaring in anger as he did.

"Cora, remember that trick that you taught me?" Vederia asked, ducking to avoid a large fire ball.

"Which one?" Cora asked back.

"You go high, I go low."

Cora nodded understandingly.

Peebee and Scott did all they could, but their weapons weren't having any effect. Nothing at all seemed to work. Peebee did make note that he seemed to grunt when hit with a biotic warp and other kind of biotic attack, but all that seemed to do was just make him even more angry instead of causing harm or injury.

On the plus side however, it did provide more than enough of a distraction. So when the attack came, it caught The Dark One completely off guard. Both Cora and Vederia lunged at him with a biotic punch, Cora hitting him right in the face and Peebee hitting him square in the groin. The resulting force from both ends sent him crashing head over heels to the floor, landing hard on his back and so close to falling off the edge.

The entity groaned and growled, dazed from the attack. He was about to attack again when his focus was suddenly shifted to the Kett ship not far off from the Ark. It had opened fire on the neighbouring ark and missile were incoming.

"Cease fire! You'll destroy the Pathfinder!" The Dark One yelled angrily.

He was suddenly knocked again though by a combined attack from Cora, Peebee, Vederia, and finally Sarissa, who had finally arrived.

"That was for Ishara, monster!" the Asari Pathfinder yelled.

Using just her own biotics, she then charged up another attack.

"Get off our ark!"

The warp sent the Dark flying our into space, disappearing from site.

Now just the missiles were left to deal with.

"Like the battle of Kurkas, there's still a chance." Sarissa said, throwing up a biotic shield which had enough radius to cover the hull breach.

"Help her! Quickly!" Cora ordered.

Both she and Vederia ran up to Sarissa and added their own biotics to the shield.

"Peebee, please!" Cora yelled through the gritted teeth.

The previously hesitant Asari managed to find her courage and joined them. The combined power of four biotics caused to shield to expand so much that it not only shielded the entire ark but caused the missiles themselves to bounce off and instead hit the Kett ship.

As the enemy ship became engulfed in explosions, the four biotics let the shield disapate.

"Captain, get us out of here." Scott said into his comm as they made for the door.

 _"Punching it! Hold on!"_

There was a bright flash as the ark disappeared, flowed by a second flash from the explosion of the Kett ship. He saw both as he regained his balance.

No outburst of rage or anger came from The Dark One. He simply hovered where he was, his fire burning calmly in the vacuum of space.

"Run all you want, Helldiver. You have only prolonged the inevitable."

* * *

Back on board the Lucania, several more crew members had been awoken from Cryo in order for the ark to complete its journey.

"A skeleton crew, but enough to patch up the ark. She'll make it to the nexus." Cora commented, sounding relived.

"Sorry, but we need to prep for the nexus approach. We've got a hell of a story for them." Said Atandra.

"They'll throw you the party of a lifetime. You can raise a glass to the fallen, and to a better future." Said Cora.

Sarissa then joined as well.

"Lieutenant, before you leave, I have a small request to make." She said.

"Ma'am?"

"I want you to take Vederia with you."

"What?!"

Even Scot was surprised by this, but he remained silent for now.

"Hear me out." Said Sarissa. "Yes, I chose her as my second, but she has so much more potential than just being next in line as Pathfinder. She'll make one hell of a commando, but I don't' see her having that future under my wing. She needs better mentorship than I can give her, preferably yours."

"Ma'am, I… I don't know if this is right…" Cora stuttered with confusion.

"Vederia herself should have a say in this." Scott said sternly.

"If this is Sarissa wishes of me, I…" said Vederia, hesitating.

"If you really wish to stay that bad, then I ultimately won't force this on you." Sarissa said reassuringly. "But believe me when I say, you'd be far better off with Ryder. You'll put your skills to far better use with him, and Lieutenant Harper."

"What about being your second?" Vederia asked.

"I'll find another." Sarissa simply shrugged.

"If Ryder and Cor… Lieutenant Harper will have me, then…"

"As she said, it's your choice, Vederia. But you'd be more than welcome on the Tempest if you accept." Said Scott.

"Then I do accept." Vederia smiled, her gaze briefly falling on Cora.

"Welcome aboard then, Vederia." Said Scott as he and the Asari shook hands.

"Let's go then. We're done here." Said Cora.

"Thank you again for your help. We all owe your lives." Sarissa smiled as she and Cora shook hands.

* * *

Back aboard the Tempest, Scott found Cora in her quarters. She was sat at her desk with the picture frame in her hands again.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked.

"All things considered… I suppose I am." Cora sighed. "I still can't' believe that Sarissa would send Vederia away like that."

"You once told me your own mentor did something similar. Perhaps it's the same for Vederia."

"Much as I don't won't admit it, you may be right." Said Cora. "Thank you for helping us bring the Asari home."

"It was my pleasure." Scott smiled.

Cora simply smiled back.

"By the way, Vederia and I have already sorted out where she's gonna stay. She can bunk with me given that we're low on space." She said.

"You gonna be okay with that?" Scott asked.

"Sure. It'd hardly be the first time we've shared a room." Said Cora.

Her gaze then fell on the doorway and Scott turned to find none other than Vederia standing there with a small box in her arms filled with some of her possessions.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Not at all. I was just on my way out." Said Scott.

"Pathfinder, I'd just like to say…"

"Ryder, please. There's no need to be so formal."

"I'm sorry. I've just gotten so used to protocol it feels weird being a ship where everything's so… different."

"You'll get used to it." Cora smiled.

"At least I don't feel too out of place. Your doctor was very welcoming. And Peebee… well, she's my race at least." Said Vederia. "The rest of your crew gave me a warm greeting as well. Your Arkane, Ali, even said that she was honoured to meet an Asari commando. I did not expect that."

"You'll find we're full of surprises." Scott smiled. "And there's Cora."

"Yes. And there's Cora." Said Vederia.

Her voice railed of fa bit on that last sentence, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Anyway, I just want to say, I'm honoured to be a part of your crew. I will not let you down, Ryder."

"I know you won't." said Scott, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "See you two later."

As Scott left, Vederia took a moment to admire the surroundings of the bio lab. She even gave a slight chuckle when her gaze fell on the many racks of flowers.

"All these years and you're still a sucker for flowers." She said.

"Old habits die hard." Cora smiled with a shrug.

"You really don't have to share your bed with me. I…"

"Vederia, it really is not a problem." Cora interrupted as she stood up. "Besides, I doubt you'll find anywhere else more comfortable… and with privacy."

"I suppose so." Said Vederia.

To Cora's surprise, the Asari then flung her arms around the human and pulled her into a friendly hug.

Despite the surprise though, Cora smiled and hugged her friend in return.

"It's good to have you back." She said.

As Vederia hugged Cora, she suddenly noticed the picture frame on the desk. She had to admit, she was surprised when she saw it.

In the frame was picture of none other than Vederia herself with Cora. They both had their arms around each other and were smiling at the camera. At the same time, they had a dreamy look in their eyes.

Vederia remembered that all too well. The time when they had not only once been in the unit, but had also been more than just good friends.

All these years, and the human had kept it…

"The feeling's mutual." Vederia smiled happily as she hugged Cora even tighter, feeling more safe than she had in a long time.

"No matter what, you always give me strength." She added.

* * *

With the Tempest heading back to the Nexus for refuelling, Scott had some time to kill. And it seemed quite opportune when he was informed that he had another incoming call from Kamara. It had been a while since their last talk so he was quite pleased to be hearing from her again.

He wasn't expecting this call to be the one where he go to talk to Shepard himself though. Kamara had already said it would be a while yet. What did also make this one a little special is that Sara would be present for this one. She hadn't yet met Kamara, so it would be interesting to see them talk.

"Ready to meet the legend's daughter?" Scott asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sara shrugged, sounding both excited and nervous.

 _"Ah, Ryder. It's been a while."_ The Asari smiled as her hologram appeared.

"Good to hear from you again, General." Scott smiled back.

Kamara's gaze then turned to Sara.

 _"A pleasure to finally meet you, Sara Ryder."_

"It is an honour to finally meet you as well, General Shepard. The stories of your father and mother are legend." Said Sara, sparingly even bowing her head as though she was in the presence of royalty.

 _"So everyone keeps telling me."_ Kamara chuckled. _"I understand congratulations are in order for finding the Turian and Asari ark. You've definitely helped turn this whole thing around since it all began."_

"Just doing our duty, ma'am." Said Scott modestly. "I'm guessing though this call is more than just that."

 _"Indeed. There's someone I'd like you to meet."_ Said Kamara. _" **She's** been rather excited about talking to someone in another galaxy."_

She motioned to someone out of sight with her hand and to Scott and Sara's surprise a younger Asari, probably around 260 or something, came into view and stood beside Kamara.

 _"Stand here, sweetheart. That's it."_ said Kamara. _"Ryders, this is my daughter, Liana. Liana, this is Pathfinder Scott Ryder of the Andromeda Initiative and his sister, Sara."_

Liana was quiet for a moment as she simply looked at the siblings. Despite that she was probably a young adult by Asari standards, she looked both nervous and excited. If anything she seemed like a fangirl meeting her idol.

 _"Hello."_ She said, giving a tiny wave, sounding both nervous and excited in a way.

"Hello to you too, Liana." Scott smiled back.

"Didn't know you had a daughter of your own, Kamara." Said Sara.

 _"I was coming to it eventually. Thought it would make a nice surprise for you to meet my little girl."_ Kamara shrugged.

"Shepard must be very proud of you."

 _"Oh he is. He loves his granddaughter just as much as she loves him. Don't you, dear?"_

Liana nodded, smiling at her mother. She then turned back to Scott and Sara.

 _"Sorry if I seem a bit lost for words. I've… been a bit of a fan for a while now."_ She said. _"My grandfather told me a lot about you two."_

"Really? What he did he say about us?" Sara asked curiously.

 _"That you're a little short for Helldivers."_ Liana replied, trying to suppress a giggle.

Both she and the twins laughed at this. They knew it was just a joke from the tone of her voice so there was no offence.

"Liana." Kamara sighed as she shook her head, but she also looked happy. "Forgive my daughter. She has a sense of humour beyond her years."

"I wonder where she gets it from." Sara smiled.

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 **Believe it or not, there were some people who complained that Cora wasn't romanceable be a fem Ryder so the Vederia romance is in a way a response to that.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be a completely original one as it will be Max's loyalty mission. Just gotta hope it'll be up to a standard that it actually feels like a loyalty mission that Bioware could've written.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	13. Chapter 13, Never About the Money

**Well, here it is. A completely original loyalty mission.**

 **I guess all I can say is, I hope I've managed to make it feel like a loyalty mission. So, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Never About the Money**

Scott planned for the Tempest to head back to the Nexus soon. Both for refuelling and also to hopefully greet the Asari there as well when they finally reached the Nexus.

Bu in the meantime, there was work to be done. Having just received a message from Max requesting his help with something, Scott headed to the armoury. He found the hunter leant on the weapon bench, simply staring blankly at a dismantled gun. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, Max."

The sound of Scott's voice seemed to stir Max from his trance and his head gently turned to look at the Helldiver.

"Ah, there you are." Max said, sounding a little relived.

"What's wrong? You look troubled." Scott asked with concern.

"You could say that. Yes." Max sighed. "It would seem a Phantom from my past has come back to haunt me."

"How so?"

"I haven't been entirely honest with you about my past. There's a bit that I left out." Max began. "Not long after I left the Nexus, I met a man named Jake Harrison. A fine man, smart, knew how to handle himself and surprisingly knowledgeable in chemistry. We had quite a few things in common, him and I, including a common enemy."

"The Kett?"

"Yes. Near the start of my career as a Kett hunter, we collaborated together on something big, a project if you will. We believed it would make all the problems go away."

"What exactly did this "project" involve?"

"To put it in its basic form, it was a bioweapon. We designed it to kill any Kett it came into contact with on any planet."

"Like a plague."

"Not the term I would've used, but yes. A plague that would kill the Kett, but only the Kett whilst leaving every other life form untouched."

"So what stopped you two?"

"I did." Max replied coldly. "At some point during the project, I realized something that made me have a change of heart. I learned just how dangerous our bioweapon could be in the wrong hands. What's more, there was a heavy risk of it being lethal to non Kett as well. I could not in good conscience participate in that kind of business any longer. So I did what I felt was the right thing to do."

He paused for a moment before he resumed speaking.

"I destroyed the bioweapon and all data related to it. All notes, files, anything at all… it was all gone."

"What about Jake?"

"We cut ties after I left. He's not been heard from since. At least until now…" Max sighed. "I thought I destroyed everything, but somehow Jake must've had a hidden backup I didn't know about. He's been continuing our work ever since."

"Did he know about the risks?"

"I don't know. But the point is, as long as that bioweapon exists it poses a danger to the Initiative. I need to find him and finish what I started."

"Are you sure it needs to be destroyed though? If the dangers were eliminated…"

"Maybe. But right now I care more about the safety of innocent lives."

"If this really does pose a danger to the Imitative then we should take action. What do we do?" Scott asked.

"I have a contact on Eos who's been keeping an eye out ever since I learned of this. She'll meet us at your outpost."

"We'll head there now then."

"I owe you one, Ryder. Thank you." Max nodded.

* * *

Considering they had been to Eos to look for the Asari Ark earlier, coming back left Scott with a bit of déjà vu.

Max's contact, a woman named Alice, was waiting for them near one of the building. Wearing khaki coloured clothing, a hooded poncho, mask and goggles, Alice had the appearance of both someone who obviously worked in a desert or hot environment and also wanted to keep a low profile as she leant against the building in its shadow so that she was out of the sun.

She took notice of the group as they walked up to her. Part of her poncho was blown aside in the wind revealing a pistol strapped to her thigh. She didn't immediately reach for it, but her hand seemed ready to draw in case of trouble.

"It's a long way to the Nexus, huh?" She said, her voice slightly muffled by the mask.

"Yes. Shame I didn't bring a camera." Said Max.

There was a long pause for a moment before Alice then walked up to Max and they shook hands.

"Was that really necessary?" Max asked.

"Can't be too careful these days. Had to be sure." Alice replied. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up."

"I'm a man of my word, Alice. You should know that by now."

"Max told me you know where Jake is. We need to find him." Said Scott.

"I definitely wish you luck then." Alice said. "I've been keeping my ear to the ground almost literally for nearly a week now. Barely anything."

"Surely you must have something though." Said Max.

"Well, nothing concrete, I'm afraid. But I did hear something about their being some suspicious activity to the north. There's another outpost there that was abandoned due to complications with the radiation shields and at the time it had a lot of Kett activity. I've only heard rumours which I can neither confirm nor deny, but they all seem to indicate that something may be going on there. That may be the best place to look."

"Did you try checking it out?"

"I didn't go inside, but I did try scouting out the surrounding area. No immediately noticeable activity. But beyond that, I didn't risk venturing in. That sort of thing's better left for someone… more equipped for the job." Alice explained.

"We appreciate the help." Said Scott.

Max then took out a credit chit and threw it to Alice. For a moment, the woman looked at him with a pleasant surprise.

"I'm feeling generous." He simply shrugged. "And you've more than earned it."

Alice simply smiled under her mask and gave an acknowledging nod.

"Always a pleasure, Max. See you round." She said as she went on her way. "And… be careful."

* * *

They reached the abandoned base by nightfall. Since they had no time to wait for sunrise and were also armed to the teeth, they chose to just head inside.

Thought they all had flashlights attached to their weapon and Scott's armour had its own lights, it was still difficult to see.

"So is this weapon as bad as you say? Surely it can't be if it was contained." Vetra as they made their way through the dark hallways.

"It can't be contained. The bioweapon was designed for one use. It then spreads into planet's atmosphere completely. Any Kett that breaths in the atmosphere once the weapon has been deployed dies instantly. That how dangerous it is. If they deploy this thing and it ends up being lethal to non Kett, it'll already be too late to save anyone." Max explained.

"Is there a cure?" Scott asked.

"No. And even if there was, it wouldn't do you much good. The effects of the bioweapon are instant. Get exposed, the damage is already done." Max replied.

"Does it have to be breathed in?" Vetra asked.

"No. Its designed to be atmospheric. Unless a Kett's wearing a space suit, they're completely vulnerable to it.

"I can see why you're so worried." Said Scott.

"Can you blame me?" Max shrugged.

* * *

They continued through the base for quite some time, and yet they hadn't run into a single person yet, even as they headed deeper inside.

"Still no sign of anyone." Said Scott.

"If there really was anyone here, I would've expected someone by now. Something's not right here." Said Max.

"Could be a trap." Said Vetra.

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't." said Max. "This place is supposed to be abandoned, and yet it has such fully functional equipment that looks pretty new."

"I don't mean to question your judgement, but are you sure your contact can be trusted?" Scott asked.

"Absolutely. An exile gang tried to buy her off once. Offered three times what I was paying her… and she told them to go shove it."

"I hope you gave her a raise for that, because that's loyalty." Vetra said impressively.

"Oh I certainly did." Max nodded.

"You think maybe some homeless people or exiles might be living here?" Scott suggested.

"Possibly." Max admitted. "But we must've seen someone by now if there was. Would've thought they'd order us to leave or something."

"Or something happened to them." Said Vetra.

"Maybe this place is haunted." Scott suggested.

"Oh don't start with that! I hate ghosts." Max sighed.

* * *

As they made their way through a narrow corridor, Max couldn't' help but notice something.

"Ryder? Is it just me, or is there something suspicious about this wall?" he asked, running a gloved hand over the wall.

Scott accessed his omni tool and his suit's own scanner did a scan of the wall.

"Hmm. You may be right." The Helldiver said.

"I doubt anyone's gonna mind if you knock it down. This is meant to be abandoned after all." Said Vetra.

Scott simply shrugged. Raising his leg, his kicked the wall and it smashed to pieces.

"Thought so. Fake wall." Max nodded. "I knew I'd seen another part of this place on our way in. Wondered why we hadn't found it yet."

* * *

They made their way through the hidden hallway. Already the rest of the place was looking far more new. Way more fully functional equipment, scientific instruments, weapons… the lot.

"Doesn't take a genius to guess that we've found them." Max commented.

The moment he finished speaking however a loud klaxon began sounding throughout the base.

"I didn't touch anything." He immediately said.

Within seconds, they were all surrounded by mercenaries, their guns aimed at them. One particular figure walked casually behind them until he was in the light. Max' trigger finger tensed as he found himself looking upon his old friend again. Jake was a fairly short man at around 5 foot 6 with short blonde hair and a rather pale face.

"Maxwell Moyer. After all this time…" Jake said. "How've you been old, old friend? You look well.

"Spare us the pleasantries, Jake. You can probably guess why we're here." Max said coldly.

"Indeed. And I see you brought the Pathfinder himself with you as well." Jake said observantly. He then spoke to Scott directly. "Honestly, I'm surprised you'd go along with this. You want the Kett to keep killing our people?"

"That bioweapon is too dangerous. There's every chance it could be lethal to other races as well." The Helldiver argued.

"Oh I'm well aware of that. But I'm tired of waiting. We've had enough setbacks and delays already. I'm taking no more chances. The bioweapon is being deployed today against all the Kett on Eos. We'll at last be free of those monsters!"

"You'd willing to bet the lives of dozens of innocents?" Scott asked, somewhat surprised that Jakes was willing to go this far.

"For the greater good? Yes. You simply fail to understand that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"You're no better than the Kett, Jake. It's no wonder Max tried to destroy the weapon. He saw the danger where you didn't."

"Is that what you told them, Max? How very dishonest of you." Jake said. "He feared this would put him out of a job. If there's no more Kett to kill, then there' s no more profit for him. That's why he really wanted it destroyed. Don't believe whatever sob story he cooked up for you that he grew a conscience or… somehow had a change of heart. In the end, all this was ever about… was the money."

Both Scott and Vetra looked at Max who appeared to be hanging his head in regret. They suddenly noticed however that in his right hand was something that they clearly recognized as a flashbang grenade.

 _"Shield your eyes."_ He whispered.

Both Scott and Vetra averted their gaze and shut their eyes as Max dropped the grenade and it exploded, momentarily blinding Jake and all the others.

They were quick to snap out of it as they were immediately bombarded by gunfire from the team, especially Max who was trying to shoot at Jake who was trying to flee the scene.

"FUCK YOU, JAKE!"

Several of the other soldiers managed to retreat alongside Jake, leaving the others to be shot down by the team.

"He's gonna release the weapon, and we're practically right next to Prodromos. We need to stop him." Said Max, gunning the last merc down.

He knew though that Scott and Vetra were staring at him. Despite both of them wearing helmets, he knew they were giving him an unimpressed look.

"Ryder…" he said, trying to find his words. "About what Jake said…"

"You gonna claim **he** was the one lying now?" Scott asked, his tone clearly indicating he was not happy.

"He wasn't lying. From the very beginning I worried this would put me out of business. But that was before I ever found out about the dangers it had to other races. Only then did I act." Max sighed.

"Why hide that part? You must've known we'd find out somehow." Vetra asked.

"I was going to tell you once we took care of all this. But fate it seems is never that kind." Max replied.

"So what did you ultimately bring us here for in the end? Do you really care about keeping other people safe, or are we just here to keep your business safe?" Scott asked.

Max was silent for a moment before he finally replied.

"I don't know whether you believe me or not, but I care more than you know. If I could get rid of every Kett in this galaxy, I would do it. Yes, I'd be out of a job. But at least we'd live in peace. Mother's and father's wouldn't' have to mourn the loss of their sons and daughters or loved ones because of those monsters. Honestly… I'd give up this job in a heartbeat if it meant an end to all this. Once it might have been about the money, but… you can't put a price on life, taking or giving."

Another long pause followed… and then Scott suddenly put his hand on Max's shoulder, much to the Hunter's surprise.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Max looked at Scott for a long moment in both surprise and confusion. But he seemed to adjust quickly. It was difficult to tell, but Scott got the impression that Max was smiling under his helmet.

"You're a good friend, Ryder. Better than I deserve." He said.

"Besides, we can never stay mad at you." Vetra said, causing Max to chuckle slightly.

"Come on. We've got a job to finish here." Said Scott.

"Right behind you, boss."

* * *

They had to fight through several more mercs which Jake had obviously left behind as advanced guard. Despite how well equipped they were though, it did little to slow the team down.

They entered a large room, the last of Jake's men waiting for them. Jake himself was stood in front of a large structure which was unmistakably a dispersal device of some kind, and it was already powering up.

Jake heard the approaching footsteps and turned to face them.

"Back for more, eh?" he asked.

"This has to stop, Jake." Max said. "As long as I have breath in my body, I'm gonna make sure you never release this thing while it's a danger to others."

"Since when did you grow a conscience, Max? What happened to turn you so soft?!" Jake yelled.

"Let's just say a **true** friend… and a certain someone, has helped make me a better man." Said Max, turning first to Scott, and then briefly looking at Vetra.

"Fine. Then you can die a better man." Jake growled. He then turned back to the device and gave the order to his men. "Hold them off. I need more time to finish this."

The mercs opened fire, forcing the tem into cover. Despite this though, they held their line. Merc after merc fell via gunfire. Jake's frustration only increased with every death. Although he had a kinetically sensitive shield around himself to protect him from gunfire, it would o him no good if Max or anyone else got too close.

"What the hell am I paying you for?! Just kill them already!" he yelled.

But then a sudden explosion rocked the whole place and gaping hole appeared in one of the walls, out of which poured a small army of Kett, quickly turned the battle into a three way free for all.

"Oh shit." Vetra swore.

"Great. Now we have to deal with Kett as well." Max groaned, pushing Vetra out of the way before a shot form Kett rifle nearly hit her.

"Could this day get any worse?" Scott sighed.

The answer soon came through in the form of a Kett ascendant, already shielded by its orb.

"Sorry I asked." Scott sighed.

"I'm gonna kill Jake for this!" Max yelled.

"I'll loan you a bullet." Vetra added.

"Less talk, more shooting."

"Look on the bright side, you'll get more of a reward for these dead Kett." Vetra said.

"No reward is worth this!" Max groaned as he ducked to avoid an attack from the ascendant. "What are the Kett even doing here?"

"Must've found out about the bioweapon somehow." Said Scott.

"All the more reason to destroy it now. Ryder, we can't let the Kett get their hands on it. There's no telling what they may be able to do if they found a way to reverse engineer it."

"Don't need to tell us twice." Scott nodded.

"Kill them all! The weapon is the priority." The Ascendant said.

"Target that thing's orb. It's powering the shield." Max advised.

"Good tip. Thanks." Scott said, refocusing his fire.

"This is hardly my first time fighting these things." Max added.

Jake meanwhile, despite his shield had taken further precautions by setting up portable turrets which had already let loose on anything they saw, even his own men.

"DIE, YOU SHITS!" Jake yelled, trying to not let himself be distracted from the device as the turrets covered him from all sides.

"Well at least that's one thing we agree on." Scott commented.

"Don't encourage him!" Max yelled.

The mercs were soon out of it, leaving just the Kett who weren't going down as easily. All the while, Jake continued work on the dispersal device, refusing to let himself be hindered.

"He's nearly done." Max said worriedly.

"Well go stop him then! Don't worry. We've got this." Said Vetra.

Max didn't argue and simply nodded. Managing to get up to the higher level, he threw an EMP device which disabled both Jake's shield and his sentries, leaving him vulnerable.

The man immediately tried to draw his pistol angrily as Max ran at him.

"You piece of…"

He was interrupted though as Max tackled him. Both of them tried to draw their guns but ended up simply knocking them both out of each other's hands. Jake's simply flew out of reach whereas Max's ended falling off the balcony altogether.

"You think you're better than me?! You think somehow this'll make you sleep better at night?!" Jake yelled as the two men struggled against each other.

"You really need to shut up!" Max yelled, managing to land a punch on Jake before he got kicked off.

Jake reacted faster and lunged at his fallen gun. Max was too late to try and do anything as he suddenly found himself staring down the gun's barrel, Jake's face glaring furiously at him.

"You've interfered for the last time. Goodbye, old friend." He said bitterly.

Right as he was about to pull the trigger however, a well-placed concussive shot from Scott managed to knock the ascendant right into him, causing his shot to miss, instead taking out the Ascendant's orb. Vetra quickly seized the chance. Picking up Max's pistol, she threw at to him. Right as Jake tried to fire at him again, Max managed role out of the way and caught the pistol. With almost blurring speed, he delivered a swift punch to Jake's face which knocked him back and caused the human to hit his head on the wall. Rather impressively, he was then able to follow with a kick to the Ascendant's head.

The Kett was momentarily knocked back, but was quick to return the attack, trying to throw its own attacks at Max. The Hunter dodged to the side though, firing a shot from his pistol which hit the Ascendant in the chest.

With the rest of the Kett solders occupied with Scott and Vetra, the fight between them seemed to remain uninterrupted. Two Kett soldiers however managed to break off from the main group and attempted to assist their squad leader.

As Max vaulted over a nearby crate, he was able to both shoot and kick the Kett as it ran into him. Even more impressively, he then managed to latch onto the other Kett, swinging himself around. The solder struggled in vain only for Max to fire two point blank range shots into its head as Max managed to land on his feet again. The second he did, he fired again at the Ascendant. The shots didn't kill, but they definitely hurt as the Kett leader grunted in pain.

More shots followed as Max tried to get in close to finish him, but was forced to duck as the Ascendant swung at him. The Kett only just realised it had caught nothing but thin air before Max suddenly kicked it in the back.

Knocked back by the kick, the Ascendant blind fired a few shots which Max just barely managed to avoid. Despite the intensity of the fight, he kept his different coloured eyes constantly peeled for the right opening. He had learned from past experience that although the Kett had tough hides, they couldn't withstand an up close shot. He just needed to get close enough, which right now was proving a bit tricky.

Having to duck for the last attack had temporarily left him vulnerable and the Ascendant swung at him again. Though it missed, his time it did catch him as it managed to grab onto a part of his hood.

Grip firmly locked, it managed to latch its other hand on as well and threw Max, firing a supposedly dead on shot. The Hunter though recovered almost immediately from this and was able to roll onto his back which would enable him to land on his feet again. As he rolled, the Ascendant's shot barely missed him. Using that luck to his advantage as he rolled back onto his feet, Max was able to angle his arm just enough that he had a clear shot at the Ascendants leg. Pulling the trigger, the round hit its target and the Ascendant stumbled.

Both opponents made a lunge at each other. As the Ascendant was still stumbling from Max's round, it attempted to punch him in the stomach, only for its fist to simply bang hard on the human's armoured torso. Max meanwhile had managed to draw his blade in the other hand. As the Ascendant stumbled into him, he sank it right in the Kett's shoulder. Desperately, the Ascendant tried to grab at Max's head as it sound found its own mouth filled with the barrel of Max' gun. Instinct made it try one desperate final attempt to punch Max away, but the Hunter's trigger finger was faster.

With a loud bang, the Ascendant's entire head exploded in a bloody mess of flesh and bone, some of which coated Max.

The rest of the Kett quickly followed as Max panted and allowed his adrenaline to calm down.

"Ironic. That Kett unintentionally saved your life." Said Vetra as she and Scott joined Max.

"This galaxy is full of surprises." Max panted.

He then quickly went up to the dispersal device and deactivated it, finally enabling everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

The team then turned to Jake who in the ensuing chaos had been injured by a stray shot from a Kett rifle. He now lay against a nearby crate, blood slowly pouring from the wound and also beginning to trickle out of his mouth.

"Still got it, I see." he coughed.

"I won't let you put the rest of the initiative in danger, Jake." Max said.

"Pretty it up all you like, I know deep down you love your job too much."

"This isn't about the job, or the money, or your vengeance anymore." Max nearly shouted. "We're barely surviving in this galaxy."

"Exactly. I could've freed us from that."

"But at what cost?"

"At any cost!" Jake spat. "Are a few unfortunate casualties really worth sparing in the long run?"

Neither Max or Scott said anything and Max simply drew his pistol.

"You've become too much of a danger to the people you want to protect. You're leaving me no choice." He said.

"Just gonna kill me in cold blood then? Sounds a little dark for you, Max." Jake said, obviously trying to call Max's bluff.

"I've killed hundreds of Kett that were in the same position as you. Trust me, I'm not bluffing." Max said coldly.

"No. I suppose not." Jake admitted. "Don't expect me to regret anything. If my work spares our future generations the pain of losing their loved ones, saves us from starving and suffering because of these monsters… Is that not a goal worth fighting for?

A long pause followed.

"Yes." Max finally replied. "You're right. You've always been right. That is something worth fighting for."

For a brief moment it looked like Max was going to change his mind and holster his pistol… But then he pointed the gun at Jake's head.

"But not like this."

Jake's eyes briefly widened in surprise before Max pulled the trigger. The shot went right through his head. Death was instantaneous.

Another brief silence followed before being broken.

"You didn't have to do that." Said Scott.

"You could've stopped me if you wanted to, but you didn't. Don't make it sound like it I'm to blame." Max said coldly.

Scott hated to admit it, but Max had a very good point. He could've chosen to stop Max from shooting Jake, but he didn't.

"You alright?" Vetra asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. I just… need a minute." Max replied.

He then made his way over to the dispersal device's console. He stared at it for a long time before he let out a long sigh.

"Dammit all." He said.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Much as I hate to admit it, he made a compelling argument. And it's made me think…" Max said. He then indicated to the main display. "Everything's here. The data, the research, everything we ever did to create this thing. I came here with the intention of destroying it for good this time… but perhaps I'm being too hasty."

"What are you proposing?" Scott asked.

"You have scientists on the nexus. Instead of destroying the bioweapon, I could send it to them instead. They could continue where Jake left off. But unlike him they could fix the flaws, eliminate the possible danger of it being lethal to other races."

"So why hesitate?" Vetra asked.

"A part of me still believes it would be better to just destroy this in walk away. If this were to fall into the wrong hands, and perhaps even be reverse engineered…"

"Not to mention you may have to find work elsewhere." Scott said sarcastically.

"As I said, this isn't about the money anymore, or that I love my job. I want us to have a future in this galaxy just as much as you do. But if that means taking such a huge risk… This would be a difficult choice for anyone." Max sighed, this time sounding a little irritated with the fact that Scott kept joking about that.

Scott took a moment to think this over himself.

Finally, he made his decision.

"You're right. As much as this could help us against the Kett, the risks are too great." He said.

"Are you sure about this, Ryder? I don't doubt your decision, but I would hate for us to regret this in the long run. I'd hate for us to look back on this decision and feel we chose wrong." Max asked.

"I knew a Helldiver once who faced a similar decision. And he said that we would fight and win without it. He wouldn't let fear compromise who he was." Scott explained.

"Sounds like a smart guy." Max smiled under his mask.

With both men having reached an agreement, Max pressed several buttons and the screen went blank.

"It's done. It's all gone." He said, straightening himself.

"I think you made the right choice, Max." said Vetra.

"I should hope so. Ryder helped me make it."

"If we do end up regretting this, you can blame it all on me." Scott shrugged.

"I'll hold you to that." Max said. "We can leave the base as it is. The initiative will probably benefit from studying it."

"You might even get a bonus for it." Vetra joked.

"Very funny." Max chuckled. "Anyway, let's go. We're finished here."

* * *

Back on board the Tempest, Scott gave Max a few hours to himself. He felt that was best.

Once those hours had passed, he decided to check on the Hunter. He found Max in his usual spot. Though he did seem to be in a much better mood now. He was even humming to himself as he was cleaning one of his guns.

He immediately took notice as Scott stepped in.

"I don't want to intrude if you prefer to be left alone." Scott said.

"No, its fine. I was rather hoping you'd come by in fact." Said Max. "I've had time to think a bit about the choice we made."

"Not having second thoughts now are you?" Scott asked.

"Far from it." Max smiled. "I agree with you that we made the right decision. Too many risks, too many dangers… as much as it could've helped us, it wasn't worth it. I think it safe to say I can definitely rest easy each night without having to worry about the people we're trying to find a home for."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"Me too."

"How are you feeling after killing Jake?"

"Like our previous decision, I have no regrets. I did what needed to be done. I knew Jake too well. If I'd let him live we would never have stopped. He would be constantly trying to find a way to finish what we started. His thirst for revenge had consumed him, blinded him to reason. As cold as it was to kill him, it was best for everyone, even him."

"I guess you're right. You freed him from the pain he was suffering."

"Exactly." Max nodded. "Ryder?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for everything."

"It's no trouble, Max."

"No, I mean it. Even after what Jake said, you still stuck with me and you helped me to make the right choice. I cannot in good conscience let this go unrewarded. Effective immediately, you no longer pay me for being here. I now work for you free of charge and you will get 25% of my deals."

"You don't have to…"

"I insist. You've done more than me than anyone else has. I won't forget it."

"Thank you, Max."

"No. Thank you."

The two simply smiled and shook hands. Max even went so far as to pull Ryder into a hug.

* * *

Max himself also decided that he should thank Vetra for her help as well. As he entered the place where she usually was though, he found her talking to someone on her omni tool.

 _"You realize that even if I do find it, it's going to cost you?"_ the voice asked.

"And you know I'm always true to my word, so just get it done." Vetra said, ending the call.

"I can come back later if you're busy." Said Max.

"Its fine. I always have time for you." Vetra smiled. "I'm hearing the Kett activity's down. I bet the Archon and the Dark One are still nursing their wounds. That means they can be beaten, the Kett can be beaten. People are waking up to that."

"I pretty much knew that from day one." Max smiled, crossing his arms as he leant against a crate.

"Not all people are like you." Said Vetra.

"You mean devilishly charming and handsome?" Max asked rhetorically.

"You know what I mean." Vetra chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right."

"There's only room for one of you in this galaxy. Not that I'm complaining."

"Didn't sound like you were discussing kett over the comms when I walked in though."

"It wasn't. I have a friend keeping a lookout for a lamp. One brought from home, but stolen in the revolt."

"You were mad at Sid for wanting nonessentials. Now you're using contact of find a lamp?"

"Maybe Sid had a point. The small things keep us going." Vera explained. "Suvi has her father's antique instruments, Cora has her Asari prayer book and Liam has… the junk that Liam collects."

"Emphasis on "junk." Said Max irritably.

"These things are important. They remind us where we came from."

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't want to forget what I left behind. Not completely anyway."

"Even as we look forward to the future."

"So what's so special about this lamp? If it means that much to you, I know a few people who could find it."

"Oh it's awful. It's got a butt naked Asari for the stand and she's holding… a moon."

"One of your prized possessions is a lamp with a naked Asari?" Max asked. "Well, it doesn't sound too bad."

"The foreman at my first job had this lamp. When he was mean, I'd focus on it so he wouldn't' see me upset. Now I keep it so I remember where I started. Most of my life was doing stuff to survive taking shit from assholes or… being one." Vetra said. "But I don't' have to do that anymore. I can start over. Something honest."

"You really want to start over? After everything you've been through? I don't think I ever could."

"I don't know. The point is, I have the choice of changing if I wanted to. For a while I didn't care that I'd lost the lamp. Everything was a mess and it… just didn't matter. But we've made progress, Max. Small things matter again. People are daring to dream."

"Yeah… I think… I think my dream in the end is finding someone. Someone special that can give my life purpose. Make me more than just a hunter or a killer.

"Oh? And have you found that person?" Vetra asked curiously.

"I think I have. You'll love her. She's tall, great with guns and getting people to do what she wants."

Vetra gave a slight laugh and Max simply smiled at her. The two simply looked at one another in silence of a while before Max eventually broke the silence.

"I should get going. Got a few business deals to take care of. See you later, Vetra." He said.

"Max…" Vetra interrupted as Max turned to leave. "I think you and Ryder made the right decision."

"Thanks. Me too."

* * *

The day shift was over now and everyone was turning in for the night soon. As Scott was getting ready for a shower though, he suddenly heard EDI's voice talk to him via his omni tool.

 _"Ryder, I have finished decrypting another memory."_

"Was wondering when you'd finish the next one." Scott said as he got his helmet so he could see the memory. "Alright. Let's see it."

 _"This memory appears to be after Alec learned of the Initiative. He is finishing talks with founder Jian Garson, and…"_ EDI paused for a moment… almost sounding like she was surprised. _"…and Shepard."_

"Shepard's in this?" Scott asked, sounding just as surprised.

 _"So it would seem."_

* * *

Once again seeing things from Alec's perspective, Scott found himself in a room of some kind. He'd thought at first it might be Arkadia or the Citadel, but the room didn't seem to match either of them.

Jian Garson was sat to Alec's left. To his right, currently stood up and leaning on the table, in full armour and everything was Shepard himself.

He'd changed his look since the last time Scott and Sara had seen him. His armour was now a bit more bulky this time and he also had a shoulder cape hanging from the back of his right shoulder. If Scott remembered correctly though, that was a sign of knighthood that he had received for destroying the Collectors. Apart from that though, he still had several of his signature armour pieces and weapons. The N7 stripe on his right arm, his sword holstered on his back, and also his shield/cannon which was also on his back.

With his helmet, his face was hidden, but as he spoke, Scott recognized the familiar British accent that Shepard had.

"It's out of my hands, Garson." The Helldiver said with a sigh.

"You and the Council are asking for miracles. With the money we have…" Garson said, but was cut off by her frustration. "We're dangerously close to going over budget. You of all people should understand how important this, Shepard."

"Believe me, I do. But there's not much more I'm capable of when it comes to the council. Right now, their priority is preparing for the Reapers. " Shepard explained.

"Is the initiative not part of their preparation?! You helped found this with me! Surely there must be something you can do?!" Garson retorted forcefully.

A long silence followed before Shepard let out a sigh and finally spoke.

"I can't promise anything. But I will talk with them. Right now, that's the best I can do." He said.

Garson simply nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you, Shepard." She said.

Shepard acknowledged the two before exiting the room, leaving just Alec and Garson.

"I already know the next time we see him he'll say he failed." Garson sighed irritably. "Alec… if the initiative is to have any hope of even setting out for Andromeda, we may have to find a way of getting extra funding."

"Behind the Council's back? That's risky." Said Alec.

"You would know." Garson admitted. "But what other choice is there? If the Arkanes won't help us…"

She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I may know someone who can help us."

"Who?"

Garson accessed the holo display next to them and a distorted image on it.

 _"Ah, Garson. You've had time to consider my offer?"_ an also distorted voice said. _"Who is that with you?"_

"Alec Ryder. We're planning for him to be Human Pathfinder." Garson explained.

 _"I see. Hello, Alec. I've heard much about you."_ The voice said.

"I'm too old for cloak and dagger. Who are you?" Alec asked calmly.

 _"A Benefactor, if you like."_ The voice replied.

"He contacted me not long after I became aware of our financial difficulties. He says that he can provide what we need to finish on schedule." Garson further explained.

"Then why all the secrecy? Why not go to the Arkanes with this?" Alec asked.

 _"Let's just say that they would not get along very well with me."_ The Benefactor replied calmly.

"What's this all for? Why help the initiative?" Alec asked.

 _"I could ask the same of you, Alec. But I think we both already know the answer. You believe it can save your wife."_ The benefactor replied.

"How do you…"

 _"There's very little in this galaxy I don't know."_ The benefactor simply said. _"Believe me when I say, I sympathise with your situation, Alec. You want to help Ellen, stop her from dying. You believe this… AI research of yours is the key to that, or that Andromeda may help you find a cure of her condition. And yet people aren't letting you. That does not seem right to me. I can provide both of you with what you need."_

"What do you want in return? Nothing like this comes without a price."

 _"It's quite simple. All I ask is that my involvement in all this remain a complete secret. I've gone to great lengths to keep my identity and these calls a secret, and I would prefer to keep it that way."_ The benefactor replied.

Garson and Alec looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, we're listening."

* * *

The memory faded to black and Scott removed his helmet. He was both confused and baffled by what he had seen.

"Garson and my father went behind the Arkane's back to get the initiative finished?" he asked. "I know Dad did that before, but…"

 _"A dangerous decision."_ EDI commented.

"Who was this "Benefactor?" Scott asked.

 _"Unknown."_ EDI replied. _"But I do know that to have the credits required to fund all this, this Benefactor must've had more money and resources than even the Illusive Man or the Shadow Broker."_

Scott took a moment to think about this. No possible candidate sprung immediately to his mind. There was one that could've fit the criteria… but it was completely impossible and didn't make any sense at all.

What was somewhat concerning was the fact that this Benefactor had managed to remain completely undetected by the entire galaxy. The Alliance, the Citadel Council, the Arkanes, even an AI did pick this up until now… it was almost a bit frightening.

It would seem that this, sadly, would remain an unsolved mystery…

* * *

 **In case some people are wonder, I am going to putting my own spin on that part. With an Andromeda sequel or even another ME game looking unlikely for a while, I feel I may as well make the most of the creative freedom.**

 **Next one I think I'll do is Drack's. (Personally, I think that's one my favourite)**

 **So I will see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14, A Future for The Krogan

**This one turned out even better than I hoped. Loyalty mission was easily done and I added a few extras I think you'll enjoy.**

 **Advanced warning: This chapter contains nudity and two sex scenes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **A Future for the Krogan… again**

The Tempest was definitely at the point where it would need refuelling soon. It was just as well though that they still had enough for one or two more journeys. Scott had just received word that Drack wanted to talk with him. He had a feeling it would be something urgent.

He made his way down to the kitchen where Drack hung out. The Krogan turned to face him as he entered.

"Ryder. I need your help with something." He said.

"I get the feeling this is something big." Said Scott.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Drack nodded. "One of our botanists, Hark, called up in a panic. A colony transport has been stolen."

"It's a transport. Can't you just replace it?" Scott asked, slightly confused.

"It's not the transport. It's what's on it. Our seed vault. One of a kind. Without that vault, things get complicated. Krogan children need the nutrients in those plants to survive. Even one clutch of babies hatch before we get the stuff synthesized… the effects would be permanent." Drack explained.

"So, what do you need from me?"

"More like what does he need from **us**?" a deep female voice suddenly said. "They're my people too."

Scott turned to find Ali standing in the doorway. The Arkane leant down slightly to avoid hitting her head on the doorway.

"We're going to find those thieves and get the vault back. Ali's on board 100%. Didn't even have to ask her. Be nice to have you along too." Drack said.

"Of course I'm in. Whatever you need." Scott said without hesitation.

"Good boy." Ali nodded

"I knew I could count on you. Hark's waiting for us at the colony on Elaaden. He's tracking down the transport beacon. He'll have the location ready for us on arrival." Said Drack. "Hey. Thanks. I owe you on."

"I'm not worried. You're good for it." Scott smiled.

"I'd better go sharpen my axe then." Ali shrugged with a smile.

* * *

They arrived back on Elaaden and headed into new Tuchanka to speak with Hark who was waiting for them.

"Drack told me you'd be heading over." He said. "I tracked the stolen transport to one of Elaaden's moons. You need to take your ship. Nothing we've got has stealth."

"Let's get going then." Scott said.

"My coordinates should drop you just close enough to sneak in."

"Right… "Sneak" in." Ali repeated sarcastically.

* * *

Once the Tempest had dropped them off, they continued on foot until they came to the location.

"This place is a dump." Drack commented.

"The pirates I've fought in my time would weep if they saw this." Ali agreed. "As Krogan, it should be our civic duty to spare these pirates the humiliation. We should therefore show mercy, and by mercy I mean put them out of their misery. And by putting them out of their misery, I mean smash their ugly faces in… preferably with something that's harder than Ryder's co..."

"Okay! I think we get the idea." Scott quickly interrupted, scowling at Ali under his helmet who was grinning smugly.

"And people think I'm bloodthirsty." Drack chuckled. "Still… Be nice to have some kind of challenge. It's the least they could do, making us come all the way out here to kick their sorry asses.

"Over there. Guess that's the colony's transport?" Scott said, pointing to a transport in view docked at the top of the complex.

"Yeah. That's it. The seed vault better still be on board." Drack replied.

"And if its not?" Scott asked.

"I tear this place, and everyone in it, apart piece by piece until we find it."

"Now you're getting me overexcited." Ali smiled.

Heading inside, they ran into a few advanced guards. Despite their numbers, the ruthlessness of Drack and Ali proved to be far superior. They practically laid waste to the mercs in less than a minute.

If anything, it almost made Scott reluctant to join in, in case he somehow accidently stole a kill form them. He knew from experience Krogan hated to have a kill stole from them.

"I've had better fights in my sleep." Drack said in boredom as Scott gunned down the last one on the pirates.

"I wanted blood and guts on the floor." Said Ali.

"It'll pick up." Scott said.

"Now would be nice."

As they continued their way through they heard a barely audible static over one of their comm channels.

"EDI, can you clear up that comm signal?" Scott asked.

 _"I will attempt to do so."_ EDI replied.

* * *

As they went round a corner, they were suddenly spotted by several soldiers, one of which yelled to a particular human.

"Arone! We got a problem!"

"Get it together! Stop them!" Arone ordered.

The pirates opened fire forcing the team into cover.

"Wait. Did I hear Arone?!" Drack said loudly over the gunfire. "Arone! We're gonna have a friendly little chat, you and I."

Arone retreated as the team gunned down the men he'd left behind.

"Looks like someone's holding a grudge." Scott said.

"I'll teach him a thing or two about how to hold it." Drack said.

"Probably too little anyway." Ali added, causing Drack to chuckle.

More pirates attacked, but they all fell like the rest.

"About time they got organized." Drack said.

"You get way too happy when people shoot at you." Said Scott.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Said Ali.

Static again suddenly came over the comm.

"Someone's trying the emergency channel." Ali said.

"Let's worry about that when we're not being shot at." Said Scott. The Helldiver then observed a large crate blocking a bridge they needed to cross. "I see a path on the other side. Maybe if we move this, we can get through."

Both Ali and Drack simply nodded to one another. Gripping the crate tightly, they both lifted it up until it was above their heads.

"Having a little trouble there, old man?" Ali asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Drack retorted.

Scott made his way under first, then Ali followed. Drack simply let the crate drop once he was clear.

"They're falling back." Ali said observantly.

"Like that's gonna help." said Drack.

 _"Hello?! Can you hear me out there?!"_ a voice suddenly said over the comm.

"Another Krogan?" Ali said in surprise.

"I know that voice. It's our botanist, Vorn." Drack said.

 _"Drack, Ali, it's you! No wonder the pirates said they need reinforcements."_ Vorn said.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked.

 _"I was on the ship doing inventory when the pirates stole it. It happened so fast I couldn't warn anyone."_ Vorn replied.

"Right. Quit messing around and get down here." Drack ordered.

 _"I would, but I had to lock myself in one of the containers to keep them away Pretty sure they want me dead right now."_

At that moment, the transport suddenly hummed into life. It didn't take off, but the engines were certainly coming online.

"Of course they're warming up for lift off. We don't have time for this." Drack sighed.

"Guess they figured out why we're here." Said Scott.

"We can't let them get away! Colony's doomed without the vault on that transport." Drack said.

"Looks like they're hunkering down. They know we're coming this time." Said Ali, reloading her gun ready for a fight.

"Transport or Vorn? We've gotta make a move here." Scott said.

Drack gave a rather frustrated groan.

"You two know what the colony needs. Just point us in the right direction and we'll get things done." Scott said calmly.

"We need the seed vault, but it's useless without the kid." Drack said.

"Then we go get him."

"Vorn, we're heading your way!"

"Never leave a fellow Krogan behind, as they say." Ali commented.

"When has anyone ever said that?" Drack asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to say it for dramatic effect." Ali replied with a shrug.

 _"Ryder, if you don't make it in time, would you give Kesh my love please?"_ Vorn asked.

"Don't be stupid. Of course we'll make in… Wait. What did you just say?" Drack said.

 _"I said love, didn't I?"_

"Naughty, naughty boy." Ali sniggered cheekily.

"I'm gonna rescue him, and then I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

They fought their way through dozens more pirates, Arone's voice constantly yelling over the speakers to kill them and even constantly raising a bounty in hopes of motivating them.

"Back in my day, Krogan asked for permission before they went in a started courting. They didn't' just hop into things without the proper clan traditions! Kids these days, no damn manners." Drack grumbled.

"You definitely wouldn't have liked my father." Said Ali.

* * *

They managed to catch up to Arone, but incoming fire form more of his men forced them into cover again.

"Arone! Get over here so we can talk!" Drack yelled.

"I don't' think so, Krogan. Stealing your transport was just step one! We're gonna destroy everything you care about!" Arone yelled back.

"There's only one thing getting destroyed here today, and that's you! And this place! And also your entire crew as well! So a lot of things are getting destroyed here actually, and all of them are yours!"

Arone retreated again as Drack popped out of cover and opened fire, followed by Scott and Ali. Only the rest of the pirates stayed behind, and they met a similar fate as those before.

"We find Vorn, then the transport, then I deal with Arone.

"Can I take his head off when we're you're done with him?" Ali asked.

"I just might let you at this rate." Drack replied with smile. "Vorn, update."

 _"They're just shooting at the door. So far it's not doing much."_ Vorn replied. _"I think you're getting closer."_

Having dealt with the two pirates trying to get into the crate, the team worked on opening it. Vorn was constantly banging on it which did prove a little annoying for them. Soon though, the crate's door slid open and Vorn fell out, landing on his front before rolling onto his back.

"Hi guys." He smiled.

"Let's go." Drack sighed, helping Vorn up.

As Vorn got onto his feet though, he suddenly noticed one of the pirates still alive, and was pointing his gun at Drack.

"Watch out!"

Without any hesitation, he threw himself in front of Drack as the pirate fired, catching the shot. He grunted slightly in pain as he landed on his back.

"NO!"

Drack raised his gun, but Ali made the killing blow instead, bringing her axe down hard on the pirate and then stomping on his head.

"Hey. You okay?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Vorn winced slightly.

"What were you thinking?! Why would you do something like that?!" Drack yelled angrily.

"He was going to shoot you." Vorn replied.

"The colony can survive just fine without me. But without you and what's in your fool head, there's no future for our people!" Drack retorted.

The old Krogan turned his back in frustration and simply groaned. Vorn it seemed though was not going to have that and picked himself back up.

"You're always talking like your expendable, but you're not!" he said defiantly. "We need you! You're not just some old soldier! We know what we lost because you lived it."

Drack didn't reply and simply grumbled to himself.

"I need to get some stuff before we go. You two talk to him." Vorn said.

"You do tend to get a little reckless in combat when things get personal." Said Scott.

"I won't let anything happen to my clan, Ryder." Drack said.

"Not much good to them if you're dead though."

"Quads! Not you too! " The Krogan groaned. "We don't have time for this! We got a transport to catch!"

"Agreed. We can discuss who's more valuable in a survival situation when we're done here. Less blah blah blah, more slash stab kill." Ali agreed.

"I'm ready to go." Vorn said, carrying what looked like some kind of plant in his hand.

"You stay right here. I'm not telling Kesh you died like an idiot." Drack ordered. He then looked at the nearby wall. "Yeah. This'll do. INCOMING!"

Drack then charged and burst right through the wall, startling two pirates who'd been stood nearby.

"Ha! Hi."

 _"Drack? The seed vault is still on the transport. I hit the locks before they caught me."_ Vorn said over the comm.

"Good thinking, Vorn."

 _"Thank you, Sir."_

"Don't get too cocky. You still got caught."

 _"Yes, Sir."_

* * *

They fought their way through dozens more pirates before reaching the elevator that would take them directly to the same level as the transport.

"There's the transport! Vorn, override the controls and keep the docking clamps shut. We'll cover you." Scott said.

"Okay. Vorn nodded.

Arone once again bellowed over the loudspeakers for the pirates to kill them, even telling them to never mind the bounty now.

"Hard to get a shot in this rain!" Drack said.

"Yeah, but it makes the fight more intense!" said Ali eagerly.

"That, I can agree with." Drack nodded.

More waves of pirates continued to come, even bringing two mech suits with them. Still though, the two powered through until none were left.

"That's the last of them." Scott panted with relief.

"Damn it. I nearly hit a new kill streak." Ali sighed.

They headed back to Vorn who was unlocking the clamps.

"Looks like we're done here."

At that moment however, Arone suddenly appeared behind Vorn and pointed his gun at the Krogan's head.

"Don't move!"

Everyone else aimed right at Arone, leaving both sides in a standoff.

"You." Drack growled.

"I'm taking this transport!" Arone said.

"Over our dead hides!" Ali said. "And you'll be lucky just to kill one of us alone before we kill you."

"Like I'm not dead the second that crazy old Krogan gets his hand son me." Arone said.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about right now." Drack said.

Vorn then suddenly gave the plant he was holding a firm squeeze and it started to release a faint green gas of some kind.

"Oh, he's screwed now." Ali smiled under her helmet.

Arone began to cough and splutter as though he were being chocked as the gas made contact with him. Within just a few seconds, he'd coughed himself into unconsciousness. Scott and the others edged a bit closer, but Drack stopped them.

"Wait! Wait! Don't come any closer! It'll affect anyone who isn't Krogan…" Vorn warned.

Everyone's attention though was suddenly averted in surprise as Ali sneezed loudly.

"… or half Krogan. It's pretty strong stuff." Vorn added.

"Yeah. I keep forgetting I'm allergic to it." Ali said groggily, sniffing slightly.

"Time to take out the trash." Drack said, grabbing Arone by the leg and dragging him over the edge.

"My first live specimen test. Doesn't last long, but it sure works fast." Vorn said, logging the vent in his omni tool.

As Arone woke up, he found himself hanging upside down over an endless drop. Only Drack's grip was preventing him from falling.

"You wouldn't dare! You're just bluffing!" he said in panic.

"Did you really just say that?" Drack asked rhetorically.

"Wait! Don't let me go!" Arone begged.

"Your call, Drack. He stole **your** people's transport." Scott simply said.

"I know things! You can't do this!" Arone begged again.

"I can do whatever I want to do!" Drack simply said smugly.

With no hesitation at all, he let go. Arone could only scream as he fell and disappeared from sight.

"Nice of him to **drop** by." Ali joked, causing both her and Drack to chuckle slightly.

Even Scott couldn't help but crack a slight smile at that.

"Let's get this transport back to where it belongs." Drack said.

* * *

"You're not expendable, Drack." Vorn said as the transport took off.

"We are not having this conversation." Drack groaned.

"I don't know. No harm hearing him out." Said Scott.

"I hate you all. Let me be old and cranky in peace already."

Ali meanwhile, bored with the entire exchange simply fell sleep in her sleep, snoring loudly much to Scott's annoyance.

* * *

With the transport returned, they left the Krogan to take care of the rest.

"Thanks for helping me get the colony transport back, Ryder. Of all the stupid things." Drack sighed.

"That's life on a frontier for you." Scott shrugged.

"At least we don't have to worry about Arone anymore."

"He looked pretty taken care of down there. Yeah."

"He sure did." Drack chuckled. "Listen to me, Ryder. You've been around me long enough to realize this. The fact is I'm a relic, a symbol of the past when Krogan were bent on destroying themselves. Fighting, killing, it's all I know. For my clan, for Kesh to have a real future… maybe it's best I'm not part of it."

"Fighting is pretty useful out here, in case you hadn't noticed."

"So, the old man still has some use, you think?" Drack said rhetorically. "Just remember who you're encouraging."

* * *

Finally they returned to the Nexus for both fuel and some downtime for the crew. Their arrival was most opportune as well as the Lucania had just finished docking and its Asari crew were already disembarking.

Tann naturally was there to greet them. Scott attempted to keep a low profile to avoid drawing attention. He'd rather Tann didn't make too much a of deal out of his presence if he could avoid it.

"I would like to welcome our Asari pilgrims to the Nexus!" the Salarian announced. "You've had a long journey, but we're thrilled that Ark Leusinia has finally arrived. We ask for patience as we find homes for everyone. To those who doubted the future, the proof stands before you: the Asari live and so does the dream!"

Unfortunately for Scott, Tann then noticed him.

"Ah. There's the hero who made it possible, Pathfinder Ryder. Do you have any words for us?" he said.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done." Scott simply said.

"Modest as ever." Tann simply sighed, but he was too pleased with the arrival of the Asari to make a big deal out of it. "We all owe Ryder a debt of gratitude. In the meantime, please enjoy whatever comforts the Nexus can offer a weary traveller." Tann said.

As Tann left, Scott headed for the Vortex Lounge. He'd received a message from Keri asking if he could meet her there. Apparently this time there would be no camera, just them with some time to themselves.

Scott though was stopped when one of the Asari walked up to him, another one behind her.

"Excuse me. You're the one who saved us?" she asked.

"I… guess you could say that." Scott replied.

"We owe you everything. If it hadn't been for you… we'd be dead." Another Asari said.

"Now we have a future. I… I feel as though I should repay you." The other said. Her tone then turned suggestive. "Sure I can't tempt you with something?"

"Wait… is this what I think it is?" Scott asked curiously.

"It is if you want it to be. You saved our lives. A bit of joy as recompense is not too much to ask." The Asari replied with seductive smile.

"I'm intrigued. It's been a tough day. I think some joy might do me good." Scott smiled.

The other Asari simply rolled her eyes with a smile and left her friend who went with Scott. True, the Asari had no apartment yet, but Scott had access to an apartment for personal use if ever he was on station. It would be ideal for what was to come.

* * *

Scott sat up naked on the bed as the nude Asari on top of him bounced up and down on his cock which right now was thrusting directly into her azure. To begin with she'd put on a nice little show while he watched from the bed. Once she'd discarded all her clothes though, she'd soon pounced on him. After reliving Scott of his own clothes, both of them now found themselves in the position they were currently in. Both moaning in pleasure, and the Asari even crying out in ecstasy.

Their pure and wild sex continued for many long minutes, their positions changing several times. The Asari riding Scott, Scott thrusting into the Asari from behind, the Asari on her back while Scott went even deeper… finally ending as Scott reached his own orgasm, cumming inside her.

Both fell back onto the bed exhausted and dripping with sweat.

"Thanks. I enjoyed that." Scott panted.

"No. Thank you for saving me and my people, Ryder." The Asari said, her hand gently stroking Scott's abs.

"If this is the sort of gratitude I get for saving an Asari, I should make sure to save them regularly." Scott chuckled, causing the Asari to also laugh slightly.

She then gently sat up and began getting dressed.

"I should get going. I have a new life to begin in Andromeda." She said. "Good luck out there, Pathfinder."

* * *

With that little "reward" taken care of, Scott headed over to the Vortex lounge. He found Keri sat at one of the tables. It was mostly in the corner and somewhat further off from the others, giving them a little bit of privacy.

"You made it. I ordered some snack. You like these, don't you?" she asked.

"I do actually. Thank you." Scot nodded.

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved the Asari ark, my own people." Keri smiled.

"Really? Hmm. I suppose having Asari willing to show their gratitude has its advantages."

"You would know, Ryder." Keri chuckled, giving him a wink.

"Oh. You know about that?" Scott asked with embarrassment.

"I'd hoped to greet you when you arrived with the other Asari, but that one stole you away before I could."

"Yet you don't seem angry about it." Scott said curiously.

"I thought I would be, but honestly… I think you've more than earned it with all you've done for the Initiative. Frankly, I'm surprised every Asari in Andromeda isn't trying to "show their gratitude."

Scott simply chuckled at this.

"And honestly… I wouldn't have a problem with that." Keri said. "You're the Pathfinder that's saved us from starving and eventually find us a home. Having more than one Asari is the least you deserve." Keri smiled, a clearly seductive look on her face. "What if we skip out? Have drinks at my place instead?"

"What are we having?" Scott asked curiously.

"Whatever you'd like." Keri simply replied.

* * *

They made their way back to Keri's apartment, engaging in mostly friendly talk. Once they reached the apartment and Keri locked the door however, both of them pounced on one another, their lips smashing together in an aggressive kiss.

They weren't bothering with romance, this was pure wild sex. Scott would never have thought he'd get this lucky. Two Asari in one day. He could only hope that Peebee didn't get jealous if she found out.

A part of Scott almost felt guilty for doing this, it felt like he was cheating on Peebee. But that guilt quickly vanished as Keri suddenly unbuttoned his trousers and sunk down to her knees.

As his trousers fell, Keri also pulled down his underwear, his already hard cock swinging up and standing fully erect, lightly beating with each heartbeat. Despite that it already had already been extensively used once, it seemed it was still hungry for another Asari azure.

"Goddess. I knew you'd be big, but…" Keri said in surprise.

She cautiously reached her hand forward and touched it, letting out an orgasmic gasp as her hands touched the pulsing rock hard shaft.

Taking Scott's cock in both hands, she slowly eased it into her mouth. Immediately she began sucking and bobbing up and down, causing Scott to moan in pleasure, one of his hands touching Keri's crests while the other hand steadied himself against the table he'd been forced against.

Keri's tongue licked around the head several times. Scott even went further by forcing Keri's head down, his cock plunging deeper down her throat. All the while, Keri began to touch herself through her outfit.

The blowjob continued for several minutes before Keri decided that she now wanted this cock somewhere else. Letting the shaft pop out of her mouth, she slowly stood up, helping Scott out of his shirt. Next they moved on Keri's' trousers. As the Asari's legs were hoisted up, she also removed her top, exposing her breasts to Scott which he immediately started kissing.

Their wild sex continued through the apartment in various different positions, but that one that really stood out was when Scott forced Keri against the window and prepared to fuck her form behind.

"Ryder! Someone might see!" Keri moaned

"Then let's give them a show." Scott grunted, thrusting even harder and pressing Keri even harder against the glass, her purple Asari breasts squashing against the glass.

Little did they know however that Keri had actually been right about what she said earlier…

* * *

Although Peebee had said she was done with her apartment, she had suddenly remembered there was something she'd accidently left behind. This would be crucial in another upcoming project she had.

To her relief it looked as though Kalinda hadn't tried searching the place. Or if she had, she hadn't found it. What certainly helped of course was that A. Kalinda didn't even know about it, so she wouldn't have specifically been looking for it, and B. Peebee had hidden very well. Kalinda's constant harassment and interference had taught her to be careful.

It was as she was retrieving her goal from its hiding place however that suddenly she saw something out of her window. She could see the window of the apartment across from her, and she saw a rather surprising sight. A nude purple Asari had herself pressed against the window, and from the looks of things, someone was pounding her from behind. A human male by the looks of things.

Normally, Peebee wasn't that interested in things like this. If people wanted to have sex inn that sort of way, fine by her. Wasn't her concern. Besides, it wasn't like she and Scott were any more discreet during their "relief sessions"

She had to admit though, the sight did start to make her feel a bit horny. Perhaps she should go and find Scott and… ask if he was up for a little fun. It was as she was turning to leave however that she suddenly caught sight of the human fucking the purple Asari.

Speak of the devil, it was Scott. As if Peebee hadn't been surprised already. Scott planted a few kisses on Keri's neck as he continued to plough into her. Now Peebee found herself interested. She knew that Scott did have a way with women (or Asari) but to actually see him doing it with someone else other than her… it was… well, she couldn't really think of the right word. She wasn't jealous or disappointed. Nor did she assume at all that his meant he'd found someone in a relationship. He could tell by how aggressive he was fucking Keri that this wasn't love. If it was, he would've been more gentle.

In the end, she found she just couldn't look away and decided that she'd make the most of this little show. It wasn't every day that something like this happened.

Making sure that her door was locked, she pulled up a seat and sat down. A she continued to watch, she began to feel a slight tingle in her nether regions and she could not deny it felt very warm in her apartment all of a sudden.

"Wow. He's really giving it to her." She thought, one of her hands beginning to fondle one of her breasts.

In the end, her arousal became too much. Unbuttoning her trousers, she slid a hand in and began to gently tease her azure, her other hand now groping her breast firmly.

* * *

Scott reached round and groped one of Keri's breasts as he continued to fuck her against the window. His other hand disappeared between Keri's legs, caressing her pussy.

"Yes! Right there!" She moaned.

* * *

Peebee watched the whole spectacle trying not to blink. She didn't want to miss a thing of this. As she continued to rub her wet folds, she slid her trousers and boots completely up and also discarded her jacket revealing her nude blue body in all its glory. The freedom of being completely naked and having her own personal show only made her hornier and hornier. She only wished there was some way that she could listen to Scott and Keri.

And then she remembered something…

Scott would probably be very angry with her if he ever found out about this, there was a little exploit she knew of to listen in on Scott's omni tool comm channel. Sara had mentioned it to her once as a little joke.

Accessing her own omni tool, she was able to use it and sure enough the very clear sounds of pleasured moans and flesh slapping against flesh began to play. Peebee bit her lip as her arousal spiked even further and the speed of her fingers now increased. She watched with lust and jealousy running through her, biting her lips while her fingers moved swifter and swifter.

* * *

Scott moaned, feeling the warmth and wetness of Keri's pussy on his cock as he continued to thrust into her and she continued to thrust her butt back into him. They were so engrossed with one another that they didn't notice the one person audience they had from the apartment across.

"Deeper! HARDER!" Keri cried out, feeling his cock pulsing inside of her.

Her hands reached round to touch his ass cheeks and marvelling at the hardness of his glute muscles as their hands caressed each other.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Peebee moaned, imagining herself in Keri's position. She could feel an orgasm coming closer and closer. She didn't even care if maybe somehow Scott and Keri could say her, or maybe even someone else. Her only desire now was to reach her climax.

* * *

Scott picked up the pace, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through his body every time his entire length filled Keri's pussy, her wetness dripping down the length of his hard cock. His movements got rougher and faster and he tightened his grip on Keri's hips and his breathing became more ragged. He was getting closer.

* * *

"Yes! Pound that pussy, Scott!" Peebee sighed.

She was fast approaching her own climax and definitely couldn't stop herself from cumming at this point. She continued to grope and squeeze her naked breasts as her other and between her legs brought her closer and closer to cumming. She tried as best she could to hold it back so that she ideally came just before, after or even as Scott did.

* * *

Scott pounded into Keri even harder as he felt her tighten up around.

"Goddess! I'm gonna cum!" the purple Asari moaned.

"Me too!" Scott grunted, using the last of his might to drive his cock into her.

The Helldiver screamed with Keri as they both came, her pussy tightening up around him and his cock releasing a thick stream of cum into her.

"Fuck… that was good, Ryder." She panted as they both slumped against the window, completely spent.

"Tell me about it." Scott smiled.

And then he suddenly looked to the apartment across. What he saw made him freeze. Sat in a chair, and looking like she had just been masturbating to the whole thing was a naked Peebee.

For a moment Scott felt embarrassed and humiliated… but that was quickly replaced with a simple smile. Clearly there wasn't a problem if she was content enough to both watch the whole thing and touch herself to it. Perhaps she'd have a few interesting things to tell him next time they spoke.

* * *

Peebee also panted as she came down from her orgasm. She sighed with a smile as she noted she'd have to give the chair a clean before she left. She then looked at Scott and Keri as they both panted, still against the window. She simply smiled as she looked directly at Scott who she now noticed had spotted her.

She simply gave him a wink and licked her cum stained fingers seductively, savouring the taste of her own pussy.

"You are so gonna do me next." She smiled.

* * *

The next day shift was soon to begin on the Tempest

Cora naturally was one of the first one's up. As she finished, she went through her normal morning routine. She checked her schedule for the day, she did a few quick exercises and stretches and a gentle bit of biotics on a harmless object just to warm them up a bit.

Little did she know however she wasn't only one awake. From behind her, in her own bed, Vederia had quietly woken up as well. However she hadn't given any indication yet that she was awake. Hadn't moved at all. This whole time she had been silently watching her friend and roommate through half closed eye lids

As Cora finally finished her routine, she took a towel in her hand and left the room. As she did, Vederia's eyes stayed on the human's toned thighs and flared hips. It made the Asari's' heart flutter slightly and she suddenly found herself tingling ever so slightly with arousal. When Cora had disappeared from sight, she ultimately closed her eyes again. Her thoughts seemed to constantly dwell on Cora.

The human herself didn't know this,, but Vederia had always had a fascination for her. Despite that humans were such a short lived race (excluding Helldiver humans who could live up to 600 years) they weren't weak or fragile. They were just as strong, brave, and fit as Asari commandos could be.

Another thing she found fascinated about Cora was that a human, of all races, had been able to not only understand the ways of Asari commandos better than so many others, even the Helldivers and Arkanes, but also had the strength to cope with it and even adopt parts of it to her own self. Such an individual was not only a strong kind of person, but also a very rare one in both this, or any galaxy.

And that body… Sure Vederia had seen Cora without clothes plenty of times when they'd shared showers together, but she'd never necessarily paid attention to it in the way she seemed to be now. This time it was different. She also couldn't help but notice that if anything, it looked as though the time apart had made her look even better than when the Asari had last seen her. The human's skin tone was also something else Vederia found unique. It was different to the usual colours of Asari that so many of her kind were used to among their own people. Neither a good different or bad different. Just… different. She found herself fascinated by the human's skin in the same way that the Initiative itself had been fascinated by Andromeda, because it was different and that fascinated them.

And then of course there was what had happened with the Asari ark. When they had gone their separate ways before the whole Initiative, it had left the Asari with a somewhat sad and empty feeling. Yet she didn't exactly know why. They had both agreed to this and had parted on good terms. Yet the sadness she'd been left with still surprised her.

Neither one of them had known that the other was heading to Andromeda either. Even in a whole new galaxy, at a time when her people were lost among the stars and facing certain doom… at time where she'd been left almost hopeless… Cora had appeared yet again brought the help she needed. The human had come to her rescue and helped saved her people. A truly remarkable woman with a strength that Vederia found impossible to ignore. Somehow she found herself wanting to be taken into. To be surrounded and held by that strength. If anything, she was seeing this as a sign from the Goddess herself giving her another chance. And this time she was not going to squander it.

A apart of her both hoped and at the same time believed that Cora might actually feel the SAME. She probably just didn't know it herself. At the very least, she wished she could do something to spark the human's interest.

And then the thought came to mind…

Cora decided to catch a shower before she went on duty. Having one this early meant she had the place to herself which it seemed had been a good call. It wasn't a pride thing, she just simply preferred the solitude when it came to things like this. The biotic simply closed her eyes and let the hot water cascade onto her. She let out a relieved sigh as she began to feel more relaxed and awake. Her moment of bliss however was suddenly interrupted when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ah. There you are. Wondered where you'd got to. You weren't in the bio lab and no one had seen you."

Cora turned round to see Vederia standing in the doorway.

"Is it important?" Cora asked, slightly worried that something had happened during her absence.

"No. Just found it odd you weren't in the bio lab. That's all." Vederia said reassuringly. "Didn't realize you were using the showers though. Was going to have one myself."

"Don't let that stop you." Cora shrugged. "Hardly the first time after all."

"Very true. Besides, nothing we haven't seen before." Vederia admitted.

Cora went back to her own shower as Vederia undressed. Both due to the fact that she wasn't bothered by Asari nudity, having shared showers with dozens of other Commandos during her time and also because she just felt she should respect Vederia's privacy.

She remained unfazed by the gentle sound of footsteps as Vederia walked up to one of the shower heads. One thing that did catch her off guard however was that the Asari chose the head right next to hers. The Huntress was momentarily surprised by the sudden presence of the nude Asari next to her. Vederia noticed the stare and simply smiled at her, giving an acknowledging nod in the process.

The Asari let a long and slow sigh as the water began to fall down her body, her purple skin now glistening. As she arched herself up into a stretch, Cora couldn't help but stare. Something about that stretch seemed to put an awful lot of emphasis on Vederia's curves. She wanted to turn away, but somehow she just couldn't make herself. Something in her mind forced her to watch, as if suddenly nothing else mattered but this…

As Vederia moved her hands all over her body, making sure the water got everywhere, she seemed to do it awfully slowly. Not that Cora considered that weird. Even back in the day when they'd served together she'd always loved a hot shower. The way it relaxed her body and muscles, the way the water felt on her skin, and the fact that shower would either be some time to herself, or she'd be with people she trusted with her life, Cora included. Because of this, she often had the tendency to savour a shower, take her time in joying it, hence the slow movements of her arms as she washed herself.

"Can I borrow the soap?" Vederia asked, suddenly snapping Cora out of her trance.

"Yeah. Sure." She replied, handing the soap to Vederia who began to rub it all over her body.

White foam from the soap began to form on her body as it spread.

Cora didn't stare, but her eye did linger for a moment, taking in Vederia's form. They'd showered together plenty of times back in the day, but back then she'd never really paid much attention to Vederia's body. She hadn't noticed just how much natural beauty the Asari had.

One thing that was abundantly clear, and had been from the very beginning was that Cora was not attracted to human women. She was a completely straight women and preferred human men. Even after all her time serving with Asari commandos, that had never changed.

But Asari had always been a unique case for her. There was something about them that made her feel drawn, attracted to their unique appeal, and she imagined that many other different species felt this way also.

One easily forgotten fact was that Asari were not truly women. They were, as they themselves often said, mono-gendered. Male and female had no meaning for them. Perhaps maybe they even fell under the classification of a third gender that was neither of the two. Regardless though, this lack of a barrier was what made them more inclined to be both appealing to both genders of other species, and them in turn to be attracted to both males and females alike, or even each other in some cases.

Cora's time among Asari had opened her eyes to the Asari people. Their culture, their lifestyle, their combat abilities… the list could go on. She admired tem immensely. So while she wasn't attracted to human women, there was just some kind of special allure the Asari had drew her in. Hell, maybe that same allure was what drew Scott to Peebee, or even what had drawn the great Major Shepard to his Asari wife, Liara T'soni.

Of course, Cora wasn't instantly attracted to all Asari. Like how other human women were not instantly attracted to all males. It was only someone that specifically drew her interest.

Many years ago, that had been the same Asari now showering beside her. The relationship they had once had was not necessarily a romance that was something to talk about. They had both attracted to each other, sure.

Cora admired how Vederia had always been very open with her. She was a strong biotic, but back in her earlier days she'd been a bit shy and sometimes lacked the confidence to push herself. Quite a few of the other Asari had looked down on her because of this, believing that she had some sort of affliction that stumped her true potential or that she was too weak and cowardly to be a commando. Yet this one human had been there for her. She had helped where she could, found ways for the Asari to succeed where she'd previously failed and eventually forge her into a stronger and more self-confident being. They always approached and interacted with each other differently because of this, and had a type of rhythm and understanding that was unique to them alone in the unit. And eventually, it slowly stirred into the potential for something more.

But it had never truly gotten romantic. Neither one of them had said the L word to one another, and they had never been truly intimate. Sure they'd seen each other nude when showering loads of times, but beyond that it never gone further. Before it even could, they had ultimately agreed it wouldn't work for the in the long run. Cora had decided to join the Initiative, and Vederia still had much ahead of her as a Commando.

Another thing that Cora had come to admire from Asari in general is how all those centuries they would spend with their rigorous training and exercise never took a single thing away from their natural curves and figure. Vederia was a good example. She was nearing 250 years old and yet she had a fit and athletic figure, much like the human huntress herself.

Eventually, the silence of the showering was broken by them making friendly talk with another, mostly just chatting about the good old days back in the Milky Way or even comparing some new battle tactics they'd learned. This also unintentionally gave them an excuse to remain looking at each other. And although neither of them noticed it, both were admiring each other's forms. The curves, the natural shape, and the beauty they emanated. It was hard to deny that both were attractive in their own way.

A surprising thing then happened to Cora. For some reason, she found herself starting to get a bit warmer and the shower water in turn no longer felt as hot as it had. This didn't make sense to her. This didn't make sense to her. What was this warm feeling? The fact that she didn't understand only made her feel more uneasy. Even Vederia began to notice how her friend looked uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand comfortingly on Cora's shoulder.

The physical contact sent a rush through Cora which nearly caught her off guard. It was a wonder she managed to stay composed.

"Yeah. Just… a few things on my mind." she replied.

Vederia simply nodded understandingly. The Asari then ran her finger down Cora's spine like a caring friend. The feeling intensified, and then Cora felt an odd tingle… lower down.

Before anything more could happen though, Vederia turned off her shower.

"Duty calls." She said relaxingly, taking a nearby towel and drying herself. "Don't spend too long with your shower."

"Uh… yes. I'll… be done shortly." Cora said.

Vederia nodded with a smile. Telling Cora she'd see her later, she finished getting dressed and walked out. As she did, Cora somehow found herself unable to avert her gaze. Much as her brain kept telling her she should, she just didn't seem able to look away from the natural sway of Vederia's hips.

What was happening to her? She kept asking herself that question many times, but no answer seemed to come. She could only hope that it would eventually come later. She didn't like that she was feeling this way for a reason she didn't know. And then suddenly a new question popped into her head. Was it entirely possible, however unlikely… was it possible that maybe… just maybe… she was still attracted to Vederia?

* * *

 **A big thank you again to Mastermind4892 for his contributions to the shower scene.**

 **Next one will be Liam's loyalty mission. Now I don't know if anyone else feels this way, but I am unfortunately one of those people that doesn't like Liam and finds him very annoying. Yes I admit, his loyalty mission has some nice funny scenes in it.**

 **All I'm saying is, next chapter will probably have a slightly different ending to what you might expect. I'm not necessarily gonna have him kicked off the Tempest, but... well, you'll see.**

 **If you would prefer for him to stay however, please do let me know. I always listen to feedback and if you'd rather I keep Liam around then I will by all means do so. I don't' want to get on people's bad sides for making the wrong choice.**

 **So yeah. Let me know.**

 **Until the next chapter. :)**


	15. Chapter 15, All In and Out

**My apologies for the long delay.** **There were some personal and work relate dmatters to attend. And admittedly I... got a bit distracted with a bit of gaming.**

 **But anyway, I'm now back and I've compelted this chapter.**

 **Now I should say, this chapter is a bit short and might feel a bit rushed in places. Funny as Liam's loyalty mission is, I didn't have the best enthusiam for writing it so I did dilberately cut out a fair few bits. And also the ending isn't what you might expect.**

 **Not my finest... but it could've been worse. So I'm still in good spirits about it at least. I feel I've done a decent enough job.**

 **Small warning as well, chapter contains nudity at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **All In… and Out**

The Tempest's crew were all currently sat around the large table as they were all having dinner.

Scott was sat next to Peebee, since no one else had, Sara was sat next to Suvi while they had a friendly chat and were unknowingly holding each other's hand, Cora was eating with Vederia while they discussed huntress strategies and Ali was sat next to Jaal while they discussed ways to kill Kett with Drack.

Liam, in both boredom and hopes of getting some entertainment for everyone, turned to Max who had just finished handing a tray to Vetra.

"Hey, Max. Do the thing with your knife." He said.

"Oh please, not again." Max sighed as everyone both laughed and cheered encouragingly. Even Vetra seemed to want him to do it.

With a sigh and shake of his head, Max rose to feet and unsheathed his knife. He then noticed Ali who had also rose to her feet and winked at him.

As Max prepared to do the trick on his own hand, Ali then suddenly grabbed one of Liam's arms.

"Hey what are you doing, Ali?! What are you doing?!" Liam laughed, thinking this was just a playful joke.

Try as he might, Liam was unable to shake the Arkane's grip or overcome her immense strength. Soon se had his hand pinned to the table in the exact same way Max had his.

"Come on now. Quit messing around!"

Max soon got what Ali was proposing. With a somewhat evil smile, he placed his hand on top of Liam's while Lai still kept him in place.

"Max! Not me!" Liam yelled, his tone now of worry.

"Yeah! Do it!" Drack cheered.

Liam now tried more than ever to get loose, but no luck.

"Don't move, Liam. Trust me." Max said.

With every single stab, Liam practically screamed as Max continued to increase the speed. Son his arm became so fast it was almost a blur… and still he didn't stab Liam or himself.

Finally after several terrifying second (well, terrifying for Liam, hilarious for everyone else) Max finally stopped.

Liam's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide as he still tried to overcome the shock as Ali finally released him and Max sheathed his knife.

"Thank you." Max simply smiled smugly.

"That wasn't funny!" Liam said in shock.

"Just be thankful Ali didn't do it." Max smiled as he sat down next to Vetra. "She would've held both your hands down and wielded two knives with her smaller hands."

"Done it with more than ten people in my time, and two of them still have some of their fingers left." Ali said.

Liam hated to admit it, but he was now actually thankful that it had been Max doing it.

"You're scary sometimes, Ali. You know that?"

"Aw. Hear that, Drack? This poor human thinks I'm scary." Ali said sarcastically as he nudged Drack.

The two simply chuckled while Liam groaned.

"Oh lighten up, Liam! We're just having fun." Ali said.

"Nothing wrong with a little risk now and then to make ou feel more alive." Jaal agreed.

"A man after my own heart." The Arkane smiled.

It was fair to say that Lexi, who had only just come in and witnessed the whole thing, was not amused. The Asari doctor simply gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

As Ali resumed eating she also picked up a nearby bottle.

"That bottle's empty, Ali." Suvi reminded her.

"I know."

To everyone's surprise Ali then put the neck of the bottle into her mouth and actually bit into it. Her bite was even so hard that the end of it actually shattered in her mouth. As if that hadn't been enough she even started to chew the broken bits in her mouth.

This whole thing left most of the crew in silent surprise, even Peebee. Only a few seemed unaffected. Drack didn't seem to care and simply continued eating like nothing was happening and Scott and Sara also didn't seem affected.

To be fair, this was a behaviour they often saw in Arkanes. Strong teeth and tough skin meant Arkanes could eat quite a few things. In this case, even glass.

"Mmmm. Excellent year." Ali commented. She temporarily stopped chewing though when she noticed the odd stares the rest of the crew were giving her. "What?"

For a moment no one said anything until Sara finally broke the silence.

"You've got a bit stuck in your teeth." Sara said casually.

This in turn led everyone to give her the same look also. They were more shocked that she wasn't weirded out by this.

Managing to find the stray piece of glass with one of her mandibles, Ali simply dislodged it and popped it into her mouth.

"Thank you, Sara." She nodded.

Everyone else was still left in silence. In the end though, as Ali consumed the rest of the bottle, they simply accepted it as another part of the Arkane's excessively strange behaviour and went back to their meals.

* * *

Most of the rest of the day went off without a hitch. Apart from Max blowing up another kett weapon by accident, Sara's hamster escaped and until another box of cereal before being returned to his home, and Scott's pyjak had slept in Cora's helmet again.

Somewhat hectic, but hardly the worst day.

Little did Scott know however that was about to change as he got a message from Liam asking to speak with him.

"Something I should know about?" he asked, entering Liam's room.

"Hey! I was just… how are you doing? I'm… great. Just…" Liam seemed to stutter.

"Cut to the chase, Liam. I'm not in the mood for games." Said Scott.

"I've screwed up." Liam sighed. "Remember Verand? My contact in the Angara? She's gone. Her whole group is gone. Sudden. SO yeah. Up for a rescue? Because if we don't, we could be next."

"Clarify for me how this is your fault exactly." Scott said, worried that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Because… I gave Verand Nexus data and nav points." Liam admitted.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"We need to know how to live here. I tried asking, I tried taking. No one would help "outsiders." Liam explained. "So I took initiative. Gave her data and tech so she could mod it. Verand was… she is a good risk. But if pirates interrogate her o… barter her to the Kett, its our heads."

"Liam, please tell me this is a really bad joke. Please do." Scott groaned, buring his face in his hand as he sat on the edge of Liam's couch.

"Look, I'm sorry. I…"

"Shut up!" Scott yelled.

A long silence followed before Scott felt calm enough to speak again.

"We'll go and get her." He finally said, rising back to his feet. Before Liam could speak however, he got right up close, making Liam back away slightly in surprise. "But this goes south, you're on the hook for it… and off this ship. Got that?"

"Absolutely." Liam simply said, feeling it best not to argue with Scott when he was in this mood. "I got a lead from a trader. A grainy visual. We find that system, we find our bad guys. I… also asked Bradley for people to help intercept. I thought they might want to pitch in."

"You brought them into this as well?! How the hell are a bunch of settlers going to help?!"

"That's what he said. We're on our own."

"Good. Last thing we need is them ind anger also because of your fuck up."

"I'll forward the visual to the bridge, for when you want to start hunting. And… sorry."

"Save it, Kosta!"

With that, Scott left.

* * *

A short flight later, the Tempest arrived at Liam's coordinates.

Scott and Sara were already suited up for the mission. It was fair to say though, Scott seemed very reluctant.

"Alright. We're set to go… somewhere." Scott sighed.

"This is on me. I'll take care of it." Liam said as he came into the bridge, also suited up.

"Oh good. The rest of us can just sit back then."

"Scott!" Sara said disapprovingly.

"I was joking, Sara."

Liam simply sighed and shook his head. He'd hoped Scott might have calmed down in the time it had taken to get here, but apparently not. He was also beginning to worry that perhaps he might have damaged his already strained friendship with the Helldiver more than he realized. By no means did they hated each other, but the two didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things and had actually argued a lot. Most of their arguments had usually just ended with Scott putting Liam in his place, but it was still enough to make their relationship a hostile one.

"Any sign of the pirates who took my contact?" Liam asked.

"There's too much background radiation. Could be anything hiding out there. All that debris in orbit." Suvi replied.

"No kidding. Like trying to find a needle in a haystack whilst stuck in coal mine with no source of light whilst wearing a blindfold and drunk out of your mind." Sara said.

Everyone gave the Ryder sibling a puzzled look though.

"That got away from me a bit." She admitted.

"That tracks. Heard they were scavengers." Liam said, bringing the subject back on course. "I'd hoped Bradley or some of our colonists would follow. Join in."

"Why an outpost first? A strike team could easily do this better." Scott asked.

"Like I said, I gave Verrand a lot of Nexus data. If the pirates got that, they'd know a team was coming." Liam replied.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk when this is over, Liam. Mark my words." Scott said crossly.

Liam wanted to argue, but chose not to. He hated to be in this situation with Scott and wished they got get along, but he knew in this case the Helldiver did have a good reason to be angry, and in truth it was his fault. Trying to argue with Scott about that would only make things worse.

"I say we play to their scavenger roots. With… that debris. I'll explain in the airlock." Liam said. "We've wasted enough time. Let's hit the go button, shoot pirates, and save people. We've got this."

"What we've got is a chance… a small one." Scott reminded him.

"And I'll make the most of it. You'll see." Liam said optimistically. "We play this right, they'll deliver us just where we need to go. I have a plan."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Scott sighed.

* * *

"Seems I was right, Liam. I fucking HATE this plan."

Even Sara couldn't' help but agree. Being stuck in a cargo container floating idly around in space was not at all what had been in mind.

"Come on. Hiding in derelict cargo to get scavenged? Sure, we don't' know what we're up against, but neither do they. Trojan horse, simple." Liam said.

"Normally I'm all for a little optimism, but this is stupid!" Scott complained.

"Yeah, I admit that if this doesn't work, we float out here forever and may ultimately die in the cold dark vacuum of space." Liam sighed.

"Not me and Scott." Sara simply shrugged. "We can survive in space."

* * *

Thankfully though, it didn't come to that. The crate ended up being picked up by something and soon as they felt it touch down on solid ground again, Liam opened it up.

"There's air."

"I'll be dammed. This actually worked." Scott said.

As they exited the crate however, a rather unexpected sight greeted their eyes.

"Whoa. This isn't right."

"Liam, you said to expect pirates. This is a Kett ship!" Scott said.

"Change… change of plan?" Liam said, trying to crack a smile under his helmet.

"Two words… FUCK… YOU."

All the while alarms were going off. Not the best news for the team.

"It's a Kett ship but scavenging isn't their MO." Liam said.

"Alarms, Liam." Scott reminded him.

"Doesn't change why we're here. Find Verrand and get out."

"Alarms, Liam!" Scott repeated again.

"I know! I know!"

* * *

Surprisingly an advanced guard came to check the crate, but they weren't Kett. Turns out it was Angara for some reason. Once the last of the guards had been dealt with, the team had the chance to catch a breath and also get their bearings.

 _"What the hell's going on down there?!"_ a voice said over loudspeakers.

"Sound like we could get some wanders. Liam suggested.

 _"For the last time, report! We just fixed those bay shields. If you idiots blew them, I'll have your skins!"_ the voice said.

"Mind if I try?" Sara asked.

"Go ahead." Scott nodded.

Sara walked up to the console and pressed the button.

"Uh, everything's under control. Just a simple weapon malfunction. We're alright here. How are you?" she said, causing Liam to laugh slightly.

There was a pause… and no response.

"Well, I tried." Sara shrugged.

Scott simply sighed and gently nudged Sara out of the way.

"This is Helldiver Scott Ryder. We've boarded your vessel. We demand compliance." Scott said.

"Really?" said Liam.

 _"What is this?! Get cameras on the bay… Well figure it out!"_ the voice finally said.

A holo screen then appeared of another Angara. The team could probably guess this was the pirate's leader.

 _"Stows. This ship is property of Talon Wing, now you're property too, just like the rest…_

But he was interrupted when Sara suddenly cut off the call.

"Sara!"

"What? He was droning on and that wasn't going anywhere useful." The Helldiver simply said.

"They've got my contact here somewhere." Said Liam.

"And more, sounds like." Scott said. "So where to now?"

"Find Verrand and fast. This way."

Liam led them to nearby door, but as it opened it suddenly revealed a large turret which immediately charged to fire, only for Liam to suddenly shut the door again almost instantly as soon as he saw it.

"Not that way!"

Liam lead them to another door, but Scott could tell he had just picked that one because ehe could.

"We don't even know if this is the way, Liam!" Scott irritably.

"Well something has to go right! You take a risk for the right reason! Its supposed to work!" Liam yelled, punching a nearby crate in frustration.

"If you dent your locker the principal is gonna be pissed." Scott said sarcastically.

"It isn't a joke!" Liam said crossly. "I jumped us here blind, we don't know where anyone is or how anything works!"

Calot's hologram suddenly appeared again… only for Liam to suddenly cut him off again.

"And now we're fighting some asshole who wants everyone chained. It's like hitting Andromeda all over again!"

Calot's holo suddenly popped up again.

 _"I've sealed the bay. There's…"_

And then Sara cut him off as well.

"Don't make this about the whole Initiative! We're here to help and… why am I the one defending your plan?!" she said crossly.

"I don't know." Liam replied.

 _"I will not be ignored anymore…"_ Calot said angrily.

But he barely got to anymore before being cut off yet again. This tiem though by Scott who actually the console with his shoulder cannon.

"Oh shut up!"

He then turned to Liam. "We're rescuing these people one way or another. Damn your shit plan! Now stop fucking complaining! Any questions?"

"Nope. I think you made yourself very clear." Liam said, still a bit shocked at the suddenness of the moment.

"Good." Sara said. "Scott shot the console... Think he'll be mad?"

"What more could he do?" Liam laughed.

The answer though soon came in the form of alarms, and the vacuum of space pulling on them as the hanger bay doors suddenly opened. The team just managed to grab onto a railing as various objects flew past them out into space.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?!" Sara yelled.

"I really hate this plan, Liam!" Scott added.

"Right now, me too!" Liam only sighed.

"Ditto!"

This continued for several more seconds before something new happened.

 _"You folks need a hand?"_ a familiar voice suddenly said.

"Auggey? You have timing." Liam said.

 _"Would've come in sooner, but didn't know how we could help. Settlers aren't' soldiers, but a wreck of a ship with bad shielding? We've got engineers."_

The doors soon sealed again and the team finally landed back on their feet again. Right as they did however, everything started to slide to the left, including them.

"They changed the artificial gravity!"

Once they managed to upright themselves again, they were now essentially standing on the walls.

 _"You guys alright?"_ Bradley asked.

"Um, things have gone a little sideways." Sara simply replied.

 _"Get to engineering and fix the gravs!"_ Calot ordered over the speakers. _"Then I'll do it myself!"_

* * *

They fought their way through several sideways hallways before they were able to reach somewhere to allow the settlers access to the ship.

 _"I'm in their security, if you want to call it that. There's the doors and… cameras."_ One of them said.

 _"On it. Watch the monitors."_

The nearby monitors flashed into life displaying what was clearly the inside of some cells.

"There's Verrand, and… what the hell?! They have humans locked up too?" Liam said in surprise.

 _"Got your timing wrong, Liam. Calot wasn't hitting the Initiative soon…"_ Bradley said.

"…He already did." Liam finished.

* * *

Whilst continuing through the ship, the gravity ended up shifting again so that it was now completely upside down. The team got through several more rooms before reaching the one that had the hostages inside. However they also seemed to be dealing with some of Calot's pirates.

"That's them! Seal the bulkhead!" ordered one of the pirates,

"Now's our chance! Take them!" a captive ordered int urn.

"There's our captives kicking ass!" Liam said.

At the same time however, two large mech suits entereted the room they were in as the bulkhead sealed. Depsite the alrge size and tough arour of the mechs however, the two Helldivers managed to easily overcome them.

 _"Hello? Anyone alive out there?"_ a voice said throught he itnercomm.

"You're Initiative? Where'd you come from?" Scott asked.

 _"Trading outpost out of Kadara. You're Nexus?"_ the voice relied.

"You could say that." Scott simply said.

 _"We heard the pirates say Helldiver. Didn't believe them."_

"Is Verrand alright?" Liam asked.

 _"Liam. What are you doing here?"_ a female Angaran voice said.

"Didn't want you getting killed over hwat I told you."

 _"I'd never give that up. Not that it matters."_ Verand said. _"Calot hasn't asked anything."_

 _"He dumped her in here, same as us. We're all just labour. Half the ship is our handiwork."_ The other female voice said.

"We're short on time. This door needs to open." Said Scott.

 _"I think… we were working on those systems before all this happened."_ Verand said. _"But the door is gravity held. You'll need to restablize the ship for it to open."_

"Copy that." Scott said. "Bradley, you get all that?"

 _"Give us a minute."_ Bradley said. _"Better hang on to something."_

A light hum echosed throughout the ship and everything suddenly fell back to the ground, including the team who managed to land on their feet.

"Well at least we're the right way up now." Said Sara.

 _"Tanner will evac, but we can't have Calot chasing us."_ Bradley said.

"Where is he then?" Scott asked.

 _"Engine control, past where they held the captives."_

 _"Fine! Take them! I'll chase you down and burn you where you live!"_ Calot yelled over the speakers.

* * *

"Get a ship, fill it with shooters and I'ms till disrespected! Fine. Fine!" Calot growled as the team entered engine control.

"It doesn't have to go down like this." Said Sara.

"No one is taking anything from ever again, Helldiver! I'll kill you myself"

Everyone dove for cover as Calot activated a shield around himself. At the same time, the unwelcome sight of a feind came into view.

"Calot's got a pet." Scott said.

 _"And a shield pulling power straight from the drive core."_ Said Bradley.

"I can take care of that. Just need you two to cover me." Sara said as eh began accessing anearby console.

"You got it, Sis." Scott said.

Botrh he and Liam concentrated their fire ont heir fiend whiel Sara worked. Angered by the many roudns hitting it, the large creatures charged,f orcing the two to scatter. In doing so however, they attacked from boths ides now. Liam was able to distract the feind while Scott lepat onto its back. He managed a slice with his sowrd and evne managed to slash the fiend's left eye before it shook him off. A well paced shto form Liam however took out the other eye.

With the creature now blinded, Scott seized the opening, slicing its throat and then stabbing the creature in the head. Its death was instantnious.

"No. That fiend was mine. Its all mine!" Calot yelled.

Right as he finished speaking however… his shield deactivated.

"That's it. Now let's end this." Said Sara, redrawing his assault rifle.

"With you on that." Liam said.

Calot and what remained of his pirates put up one hell of a fight. But against two Hellldivers… the odds had neve rbeen in his favour.

"Got him." Scott panted.

 _"Standing by for evac, Ryder. Let us know when you're ready."_ Said Bradley.

* * *

The group walked back onto the bridge of the Tempest, relived to finally have this whoel situation behind them.

"Don't tell me a stock shuttle can mangle off like that. I saw." Kallo chuckled.

 _"Don't spread it around."_ Bradley said.

Sara meanwhile walked up to Suvi.

"Had me worried there for a moment." The scientist said with a smile.

"You know me and my brother. Always getting into trouble." Sara said as she removed her helmet.

Scott, having overheard that, simply chuckled with a smile.

"Glad you're okay." Suvi said happily as she and Sara shared a brief kiss.

Liam noticed this and was surprised for a moment.

The hoenst truth was that he'd been attracted to Sara recently. But to suddenly find out she preffered women…

By no menas was it a bitter blow. It was obviously clear to him that Sara had never even been in that kind of market to begin with. No other man could've done it either, which was rather reassuring. He was also happy for her ina way. It was nice to see that she found someone like Suvi to be with that would make her happy. This did actually explain why Sara had in fact bene so happy of late.

With a simple accepting shrug, he turned his attention back to Bradley.

 _"There you are. Safe and sound?"_

"All good, Augey." Liam replied.

 _"We got everyone out just in time. The inside of that boat is six kinds of eradiated now. Hold on, someone wants to say goodbye."_

The holo then changed to show Verand herself.

 _"Thank you, Liam. I didn't expect… whatever that was."_

"You gave them plenty of trouble on your own." Liam simply said.

 _"Maybe. But its good to know your friends will come, and their friends."_

The holo then returned to Bradley.

 _"We'll get people where they need to go. Most want to come to Prodromos. Verrand says we might even get some Angara. That's good news."_

"Bradly, make sure Verrand doesn't go too far." Scott said, folding his arms.

 _"I don't think we have the authority, Ryder."_ Bradley said.

"Call it an "invitation" until we can suggest the nexus update their protocols." Scott simply said.

From out of the corner of his eye he could clearly see Liam trying to contain himself. He even looked at Sara briefly somehow hoping she might be on his side. But the Helldiver had a similar expression o Scott's. It seemed that while she wasn't as angry with Liam as Scott was, she wasn't on the former cop's side.

 _"Understood."_ Bradley simply nodded.

* * *

"What was that, Ryder?! This wasn't Verrand's fault!" Liam said angrily.

"Not now, Liam!" Scott simply groaned.

"Look, things were a little skin of our teeth, but we came out ahead."

"WE CAME THIS CLOSE TO LOSING EVERYONE! THIS CLOSE!" Scott practically yelled. "You got lucky! I can't rely on that! She stays put until we're safe again!"

"We were never safe!" Liam said in similar annoyance. "Dammit, Ryder! Forget the codes and the pirates, Verrand is the win! Her people saw you act for them, like you do for us! That's how we bring it all together! I'm sorry we had to stick our necks out, but I'm not sorry "Pathfinder" has real meaning to more people."

"Not having it, Liam. There's too much at stake for risks like this."

"Right, the stakes. That's why we jumped a fucking galaxy! To not rely on people!"

With that Liam left.

For a moment, Scott simply leant against the railing, trying to calm himself down.

"You alright? That got heated." Sara asked.

"I'll be fine." Scott said with a deep breath. "Just a bit angry after all that."

"Why don't you go talk to Peebee? That always cheers you up." Sara suggested.

"Think I just might."

"The rest of us are here if you need to talk. We all support you, whatever decision you make. Liam's learned a good lesson today. Just give him time."

"Still… he tries something like that again, he's off this ship before he can say "What the fuck?"

"Like I said, he'll learn his lesson from this."

"Thanks, Sara."

* * *

Taking Sara's advice, Scott headed down to the escape pods to talk with Peebee. When the doors opened however, he found himself greeted with a rather unexpected sight.

Peebee was working on her table on some kind of Remnant device. But that wasn't the outstanding issue. What was far more noticeable was that she was completely naked. No clothes on at all.

Peebee was for a moment startled by the door suddenly opening, but she relaxed when she noticed it was just him.

"Ryder! You ever heard of knocking?!" the Asari complained.

"Uh… I didn't... realize you weren't dressed." Scott said, trying to keep his cool and hide his embarrassment. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but it had certainly come as quite a surprise.

"Couldn't be bothered when I woke up. Had a lot to do." Peebee shrugged, her attention going back to her work.

"Bad time to talk then?" Scott asked.

"Not to you. Come on in. Lock the door though. Last thing I need is someone else coming in. Imagine if Sara saw me like this."

"You'd probably make her faint." Scott said.

"I'll take that as compliment." Peebee said, givning Scott and unimpressed look.

Scott simply shrugged and walked in, locking the door behind him.

"So, what are you working on?" he asked curiously, folding his arms and leaning aginst the wall near where POC was simply hovering idily.

"Rem tech infused scanner." Peebee replied, still not taking her eyes off what she was doing. "If I can get this to work, hopefully it'll pick up something amazing."

"No wonder you're so focused enough to not get dressed. This does sound big." Scott said, trying to keep his gaze off Peebee's butt.

"No kidding. Not to mention you'll benefit from what I get as well… hopefully."

"Don't suppose there's anything I can do to help?"

Peebee was silent for a moment, and actually stopped working.

"Well… there might be actually. Much as I want to keep doing this… I could really use a break." She said.

Her face then turned to look at Scott and she gave a cheeky smile. Scott knew that look.

"Wanna fool around again?" she asked.

"Why the hell not?" Scott simply shrugged with a smile and stripped within just a few seconds. Peebee remained leant against the table but she enjoyed the little show as Scott undressed. She then began to move her hips from side to side, presenting her ass to Scott who walked up and laid his hands on it.

"Just like you fucked Keri." Peebee smiled.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed the show, even if it was unintentional."

"Sure was fun watching you give it to her, I'll admit." Peebee said. She then reached round and begant to stroke Scott's semi hard shaft, coaxing it to full hardness. "But why look, when you can touch?"

* * *

 **So... only two loyalty missions left.**

 **The next one will be Peebee's, and finalyl Ali's.**

 **I'll amke sure a bit mor eeffort is put into the next one. I do have a small interesting addition planned that will be expanded on in a later chapter. And there will also be the start of soemthigne lse at the end of it. So something to look forward to. :)**

 **See you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16, Burning Love

**Greetings, one and all.**

 **Here we have another chapter, this time Peebee's loyalty mission. The title also aludes to another things in this, but I'll let you find that out.**

 **Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Burning Love**

The day pretty much started off like any other. For the most part, it remained very quiet an uneventful.

That was all about to change though when Scott got word that Peebee wanted to talk to him. As expected, he found the Asari in her usual spot. She was stood in front of POC who was simply hovering in place. The bot seemed also to be emitting some kind of sound constantly.

Scott guessed that Peebee was aware of this though and figured she'd simply tell him in good time.

"Hey there. What's new?" he asked.

"Funny you should ask. I need to know: if I had something really important to do, could I count on you to help? To come along?" Peebee replied.

"Important- important, or stress relief important?" Scott asked teasingly.

"This time important-important." Peebee simply smiled. "Thanks to my newly Remnant –augmented scanner, I'm onto something big… Hear that signal? Best I can tell, its coming from a piece of raw Remnant programming tech. A building block in an unused state. My eyes bulge thinking what we might be able to learn from it-or do with it! It's like a rem-tech wild card. The kind of mystery I live for. I have to go get it. There's no time to waste, right?"

"Okay." Scott simply said.

"That's it? No preamble? No further interrogation? Just "okay"? You're in?" Peebee asked in surprise.

"As I recall when it comes to you, I've **been in** a lot of times."

Peebee simply chuckled at that.

"No kidding. I'm still sore from the last time. You've definitely got stamina." She smiled. "Anyway, great. That you're game means the world to me. Loading the coordinates into the galaxy map. Consider me primed and ready."

* * *

Scott chose to take Cora and Vederia with him for this one. Since the Asari ark, Vederia hadn't seen any action, so perhaps now was as good a time as any.

As he and the others finished gearing up however, they couldn't help but notice they were absent one Asari.

"Where's Peebee?" Scott asked.

"Probably somewhere she shouldn't be." Cora sighed.

"Wake up, Peebee. You mystery signal awaits." Scott said into his omni tool.

 _"Uh, right, okay, yeah."_ Peebee's voice said. _"Actually could you come here, please? My place. Straight away."_

"Kallo? Any luck finding a place to land?" Scott asked with a slight sigh.

"Nothing yet. Might take a while." Kallo replied.

"Okay, Peebee. Be right there."

"You grab her hands…" Cora said.

"I'll grab her feet." Vederia added.

They headed to Peebee's place only to find she wasn't there. The escape pod however was open.

"Peebee?"

"Back here. I won't bite." They heard the Asari say from inside the pod.

"Uh, I'm not alone." Scott reminded her.

"Okay, I won't bite either of you."

When they finally saw Peebee in the escape pod, they were greeted with a slightly surprising sight.

Instead of her usual jacket outfit, Peebee was actually wearing armour.

In the past, Peebee had always said that she preferred to be light on her feet, hence why she only ever had a pistol or an assault rifle, and didn't' wear armour. That she also rarely had encounters with enemies other than Remnant.

The armour she was wearing now wasn't exactly military armour. In fairness it was more explorer like. Scott recognized it as variant of Scavenger armour, albeit slightly modified. Most of the general colour scheme was purple save for the chest and shoulder parts remaining dark grey. The actual under armour had been swapped for an Asari under armour, and of course there was the purple scarf.

The Remnant helmet that Scott had given her was in one of her hands as she had her back to the group.

"Did I miss something about this? Thought you preferred to be light on your feet." Scott inquired.

"We're heading into a potentially hazardous area with active volcanos. I don't think a jacket's gonna do me much good down there." Peebee explained as she finished putting the helmet on, which surprisingly matched almost perfectly with the rest of the armour.

"Well, for what it's worth, that's some good armour. You should wear this sort of thing more often." Scott said.

"Have to admit, it's a lot better than I thought it would be. Offers good protection, its light, it more comfortable than I thought, I like the colour scheme, I like the style and it also goes well with the Remnant helmet you gave me. Thanks again for that."

"You're welcome." Scott nodded. "Anyway, what's this about?"

"Kallo won't find a safe place to land the Tempest." Peebee replied.

At that moment, she then pressed a button and the escape pod's door sealed behind them. The pod itself then started to shake violently as it was suddenly jettisoned from the Tempest.

"What the hell…" Vederia said, grabbing hold of a railing and helping keep Cora steady.

"And safety first." Peebee simply said as she sat down.

"Safety first? You've got to be kidding. This crosses the line, Peebee!" Vederia said angrily as she also took a seat.

"You keep me on my toes, Peebee." Scott simply chuckled, sitting down also.

"Don't encourage her, Ryder!" Vederia said.

"You're both crazy." Cora sighed, taking a seat next to Vederia.

"I'm not doing this for the fun of it. The Tempest can't go where we need to be, and you can't get there from the ground. This is the only way in." Peebee said as the pod's harnesses lowered into place.

"In? Where exactly are we going?" Scott asked.

A pause followed as Peebee simply smiled under her helmet.

"Peebee… Where are we going?" Scott asked, ow slightly worried he might not like the answer.

"It's not my fault the signal's coming from directly inside one of the volcanos. And we should land on stable ground assuming my subterranean scans are accurate and the impact doesn't alter trajectory too severely and…"

"And tell me you have a plan for getting back to the Tempest." Cora interrupted.

"Is that a thing? We came all the way to another galaxy with no "plan" for getting back home." Peebee replied.

"If I wasn't in this harness right now…" Vederia groaned.

"All right-brace for impact!" Peebee interrupted.

The escape pod shook even more and lurched violently as it hit the ground hard. Once it finally settled, everyone could relax. Or at least they could if they weren't hanging upside down.

"So, uh… are you mad, Scott?" Peebee asked.

Scott simply gave a sigh before replying.

"I'm not mad, Peebee."

"Give me strength." Vederia sighed. "Can someone get me out of here?"

Whilst Scott managed to pry open the harness keeping him and Peebee in place, Cora managed to do the same for her, catching the Asari in her arms.

"Thank you, Cora." She smiled.

"You okay?" Cora asked.

"We've had softer landings, you and I." Vederia shrugged.

When they finally managed to get out of the escape pod, they found themselves in a definitely volcanic area. It almost reminded Scott of the planet Inferno. That memory made him seriously hope Andromeda didn't have any lava monsters. Once had been quite enough.

"What a mess." Vederia said, commenting on the now greatly smashed up escape pod.

"Any landing you can walk away form, right?" Peebee asked innocently.

"Just don't, Peebee." Cora sighed.

 _"Ryder, come in. Are you alright?"_ Kallo asked through comms.

"We're alright down here, Kallo." Scott replied.

 _"Ryder, the unstable geological activity on the planet is interfering with my connection to your suits data feed. Comm channel still functions but, I will be unable to provide you with tactical support."_ EDI said.

"No problem. My suit's computer should be able to handle that."

"I'm picking up the signal. Its housed within a Remnant structure not far from here." Peebee said as they headed into a nearby cave.

"Can you push it my suit? It'll make things easier for us." Scott requested.

"You got it." Peebee replied.

A brief pause followed before everyone heard the robotic voice of Scott's non-sentient suit computer speaking.

 _"COORDINATES RECIVED. TRAJECTORY PLOTTED."_

"We'll need to find a way to the surface." Scott said.

Ahead lay a Remnant structure blocking the way, almost like a gate.

"We need to get through that structure. Maybe there's console buried somewhere." Peebee suggested.

 _"SCANNING FOR REMNANT CONSOLE."_ Scott's suit said.

A brief pause followed before Scott's HUD lit up, displaying the holo of a console buried within a nearby rock.

 _"CONSOLE LOCATED. DESTORY ROCK TO ACCESS."_

"Well, what do you know." Scott said.

When Scott walked up to it and tried to access it however, he didn't get the expected result. The plates on the console briefly moved, but then settled back into position again. Unlike before as well where they all moved quickly and smoothly, this time they moved slower and also looked as they were straining to move.

 _"UNABLE TO ESTABLISH CONENCTION."_

"EDI?" Scott asked.

 _"Apologies, Ryder. The interference in data feed is disrupting Remnant connection."_ EDI explained.

"Try and do what you can to stay locked on. I can't access this without you."

 _"I will do what I can."_

Scott tried again and this time it seemed to work correctly.

 _"CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. PRODUCTION SYSTEM ACTIVATED."_

A low hum echoed throughout the cavern and the gate gently slid into the floor.

"Good. The gates are opening." Peebee said.

 _"WARNING! MULTIPLE STRUCTURAL SHIFTS DETECTED THROUGHOUT NEARBY AREA. RECOMMEND CAUTION."_

They continued through the cavern, soon coming across what was unmistakably an observer. Unlike all the ones before however, this one did not seem to attack them. In fact, it didn't' even seem to acknowledge their presence either.

 _"OBSERVER DETECTED. NEURAL PATHWAYS: BLANK. NO IMMEDIATE THREAT."_

"It's like POC when I stripped out its Remnant protocols. It has no programming." Peebee said.

Deeming the observer to be harmless, they simply ignored it and continued forward. A slight shake in the ground however caused the team to stagger slightly.

 _"WARNING! SESMIC ACTIVTIY INCREASEING."_

* * *

"Another gate. Have to get through. Look. Up there, above the gate." Peebee said, pointing up. "Another node."

 _"SCAN COMPLETE. NODE CURRENTLY DISABLED. REPAIR REQUIRED."_

"Too high to access." Scott said.

"I bet an allied observer can enable it. Let's find a way to get one."

Scott accessed a nearby console for some kind of dispenser which, sure enough, produced another observer, glowing green and non-hostile to them.

"Hey there, little guy. Nice to have you on the team." Peebee smiled under her helmet.

 _"ALLIED OBSERVER REPAIRING GATE NODE."_

The

"And voila. Thanks, buddy." Peebee said.

"Let's push on." Said Scott.

* * *

 _"Ryder, Kallo reports finding no safe area to land. Retrieval may be impossible."_ Said EDI.

"Peebee…" Vederia and Cora both groaned.

"Uh, oops?" the Asari said innocently.

 _"UNKOWN VESSELS DETECTED IN NEARBY AREA. RECOMMEND CAUTION"_

As they exited the cave and finally found themselves on the surface, they soon saw what Scott's suit had been warning them about. A shuttle of some kind was making its way down to the surface.

"Uh oh. I know that shuttle." Peebee said worriedly.

 _"Pelessaria, are you tracking the sweet signal too?"_ an unwelcome familiar voice said.

"Back off, Kalinda! It's mine." Peebee said angrily. "Let's hurry. We have to get to the signal source before she does."

"And if we run into her before that?" Scott asked.

"Shoot her." Peebee simply replied coldly. "I've had just about enough of that bitch."

* * *

They continued down a hill until coming up to another gate. This time though, many bots surrounded it.

"REMNANT DETECTED."

"Another gate ahead. If we stay clear of the bots, maybe they'll leave us alone." Peebee suggested.

This seemed to work as the team stayed out of the bot's field of vision and soon found the console for the gate. Using it did cause the bots to attack, which in turn forced them to defend themselves, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

As the gate finished descending however, they got some bad news over comms.

 _"Thank you, Ryder. You opened a gate up here too."_ Kalinda said smugly.

"She must be on a ridge above us." Scott said.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Peebee swore in frustration.

 _"Pelessaria, the high road is much more direct."_

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Get in line. I've got a whole clip with her name on it." Scott said.

"WARNING! INCREASED SESMIC ACTIVTY DETECTED. CATACLYSMIC EVENT: IMMINENT!"

* * *

They fought their way through many more Remnant before they caught up to Kalinda.

"Make sure they don't get inside. A triple share to whoever brings me Ryder's armour." The Asari ordered.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Scott yelled, opening fire on Kalinda.

"Man, I hate her!" Peebee agreed, also firing.

The shots only just missed Kalinda, forcing her to angrily retreat into the caves.

Two guards stayed behind, but they fell quickly, allowing the group to proceed inside.

"Hold them here, Kranat. I'm making sure they can't follow." They heard Kalinda's voice say.

"Shit. What's she up to?" Peebee said suspiciously.

A large explosion could then be seen in the distance, lightly shaking the cavern.

"So long losers." Kalinda laughed through the comm.

"ROUTE OBSTRUCTED." Scott's suit said.

"No, no, no! Kalinda's barred the way."

A large Krogan, which they guessed was Kranat, then emerged, moving directly towards Scott.

"Come to your doom, Helldiver!"

The Krogan threw a sharp punch directly at Scott's helmet… only for the Helldiver to block it with his hand. Kranat was left almost in both shock and fear as Scott twisted the Krogan's wrist, forcing him onto his knees.

Bringing his free hand back, Scott activated his omni blade and, before the Krogan could even have a chance to react to this, stabbed him clean in the head.

"Kranat's down." the Helldiver simply shrugged as the dead Krogan fell to the floor.

Peebee quickly changed the subject and pointed to above a nearby door.

"There. Another node. If we fix that, we can use an alternate route." She said.

Scott once again found a Remnant console and a another friendly Observer emerged, instantly fixing the node.

"Alright! We're back in the game." Peebee said as the door opened.

"Might even be a shortcut if we're lucky." Scott agreed.

* * *

They soon reached a large open chamber filled with dispensers.

"This is it. The signal source is in the next chamber." Peebee said.

"Watch your corners. This is a good place for an ambush." Cora said.

 _"Funny. That's exactly what I thought."_ Kalinda suddenly said through the comms.

Sure enough, several of her mercenaries entered the chamber and attacked, forcing them into cover. Despite the mercs numbers, and them using a few mechs however, they proved to be little of a challenge for two huntresses, a rouge, and a Helldiver.

 _"You really are annoying."_ Kalinda groaned.

"Now you know how I feel, bitch. Finished yet?" Peebee said.

 _"Not even close. But I will need to go on a recruiting spree."_

"You're not gonna get the chance." Scott said coldly. "How much further, Peebee?"

"Just beyond the next rise. Let's go get it. One more node to go."

Scott once again repeated the procedure and a friendly observer fixed the node. A bridge rose up out of the lava, enabling them to get across. As soon as they did however, they were once again pinned down by incoming fire from more of Kalinda's thugs.

"Are you kidding me? How many guys does she have?" Scott groaned.

"Kalinda's about to get the device!" Peebee said.

"And there she goes." Vederia sighed as the Asari ran out of cover.

"Peebee, wait!" Scott yelled.

It became a straight race between Peebee and Kalinda while her mercs were occupied with the others.

"You won't make it, Kalinda!" Peebee yelled.

"Too late now! Its mine!" Kalinda said back.

She skidded to a halt though when she reached the edge. The platform holding the device was not far off, but there was no bridge across the wide gap.

"Dammit!"

Peebee didn't even pause and simply leapt, the jump jet in her new armour kicking in and providing her an extra boost across the gap. She landed on her feet and rolled.

Kalinda, in both anger and desperation, tried to jump herself. Unlike Peebee, she didn't have a jump jet. Although she had managed to do a running start, her jump was nowhere near as good. Despite this however, she managed to just land on the edge.

In that time however, Peebee had run up to the device and was already about to take a hold of it.

Back with the others, Scott had noticed Kalinda had made it onto the platform, and Peebee had her back to her.

"Shit."

"We've got this. Go help her." Cora said.

Scott nodded and ran to the edge. Before he had time to make a decision on what to do however (tempted as he was to just shoot Kalinda and get it over with) the whole platform suddenly shook and lurched violently as Peebee removed the device from its pedestal. The shockwave was so vast it caused Peebee to stumble and lose grip of the device which started to slowly roll towards the edge of the platform… and Kalinda lost her footing. Her right foot slipped on the edge and before anyone could do anything, she fell… right into the lava.

Scott half expected he'd have to watch the unfortunate Asari burn to death. But that didn't' seem to be the case. Soon as Kalinda fell in, she just disappeared from sight.

"Peebee, you alright?" Scott asked.

The Asari was momentarily dazed by what had happened, but she managed to get her bearings again and picked herself up.

"Get the device! Quickly!" Scott yelled.

Peebee didn't need to be told twice and immediately dived to get the device, her armoured chest scraping slightly on the metal. She managed to catch the device in time just as it reached the edge.

Quickly rolling back onto her feet, Peebee bolted for the edge.

"Jump! I'll catch you!"

Once again she jumped using her jump jet. Unlike last time however, she didn't fully make it. She did indeed land, but this time only just on the edge and she very nearly fell back. Scott though reacted in time and manged to catch her by the waist.

"Gotcha!"

"Thanks. Close one." Peebee panted in relief.

"Think we should get out of here, Ryder." Vederia said as rocks began to fall around them.

"WARNING! SESMIC ACTIVTY CRITICAL. RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE EVACUATION." Scott's suit said.

"Guess we won't be having any more trouble from Kalinda now." Peebee said.

"Let's leave the celebrations until we're safe."

Everyone broke into a run as rocks began to fall all around them. They path they took seemed to be leading them up however, so they were at least heading for the surface. Along the way they passed close to the place they'd landed.

"Hey look! The escape pod!" Peebee said as the pod was consumed by the lava and sank into it. "Well, there's goes my bedroom."

"Shame. So many memories." Scott panted.

"Can you two not do this now?!" Cora yelled.

They rounded one final corner and soon came across a sight that would prove to be their salvation from this planet.

"Over there! Kalinda's shuttles!"

* * *

Peebee had been somewhat quiet since returning to the Tempest and had stayed in the escape pod bay since. Cora and Vederia had attempted to give her a stern lecture about that stunt she pulled, but Scott had both convinced and somewhat ordered them to stand down, telling them he'd talk to her instead.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, so he was able to just walk in.

"How you doing?"

"Not too bad. Just, thinking…" the Asari simply replied.

"Should I be worried about that?" Scott joked.

"Very funny, Scott." Peebee simply chuckled as she shook her head. "It's just… Kalinda was just as obsessed as I was to get that device, so much so that she was willing to do whatever it took… just as I was. And that obsession got her killed."

"Don't try to compare yourself to her. She's got nothing on you , and she brought about her own death. That's not gonna happen to you." Scott said reassuringly.

"Who's to say it won't? My obsession with rem tech… I just worry it could be my undoing as it was hers."

"It won't be."

"Thanks." Peebee smiled. "Still, glad to finally be rid of her. She's but nothing but trouble ever since we got to Andromeda."

"Choosing between an important piece of alien tech and a pain in the ass outlaw trying to kill us? Easy decision."

"No kidding." Peebee nodded. "In the meantime, I have this to occupy my thoughts. I was right. Its raw unused programming tech. With time, I can make it upload specs of our design into remnant hardware. A true fusion of both technologies. My first real mark in Andromeda, and I have you to thank."

"Before you start thanking me, we do have a little bookkeeping matter to discuss." Scott said, indicating to the little doorway that led to the now gone escape pod.

"Aw nuts!" Peebee sighed. "Yeah, the tempest is light one escape pod. That's gonna cost me, isn't it?"

"We'll get a new one the next time we dock at Nexus. Don't sweat it." Scott simply shrugged with his own sigh.

"Wow. Thanks, Scott." Peebee said in surprise. "But until then, what do I do for a bedroom?"

"Mine's pretty big, and comfortable." Scott replied suggestively.

"Comfortable, huh? Never made much difference to me." Peebee simply said.

"Gee, that's too bad."

"But… I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to take you up on that offer. Your bed could be a nice change from the usual." The Asari smiled, planting a small kiss on Scott's cheek.

* * *

Despite the talk however, Peebee still remained very quiet for the rest of the day. She kept almost completely to her room and on the occasion that she did come out for the crew's dinner time, she still didn't say anything. What's more, she didn't sit next to Scott like she usually did. If anything, she actually sat further away from him… next to Ali.

Scott definitely knew something was wrong if she had done that. It was one thing for her to be so quiet, but sitting so near to the Arkane that she said scared the shit out of her…

Scott had asked Lexi about it, but the Asari doctor had had no luck getting an answer out of the younger rogue. When she tried to press the matter, all it had gotten her was a biotic shove.

At first, Scott thought Peebee was in a bad mood about something, but her earlier behaviour suggested otherwise. Plus, Lexi had also not got the impression that was angry. If anything, it seemed as though she was confused about something.

Deciding to take the risk, he went to go see her later that day.

"Hey, Peebee."

The Asari had his back to him when he entered. In fact, she appeared to doing something with POC. As soon as he entered however, she turned to him.

"Hold that thought." She immediately said. To Scott's surprise, she then walked out of her room. "Sit tight. Uh, I'll be right back."

Scott was about to yell after her, but he was suddenly interrupted when he heard Peebee's voice… only it wasn't coming from outside the room. He turned to see it was actually coming from POC.

 _"Hello. Don't worry. I'm not springing anything terrible on you. Actually… you be the judge of that. I'm just going to come out with it… I want you, Scott. More than friends with benefits, more than lovers. I want string, all the strings. If you don't want the same thing, I know how uncomfortable it would be to say it to my face. So, at the beep just let me know. Do you wanna be with me, for real? Either way, join me in the meeting room. Um… beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."_

Scott had to admit, he hadn't expected this. With all the times he and Peebee had had casual sex and her also clearly stating originally that she didn't want strings attached… The thought of them being something had been on his mind lately as well.

But as he thought about it more, he came to realize something. He wanted this too. He'd been confused about for a while now, but it made sense to him now. Despite all the previous time, he couldn't' deny that he was now finding himself caring for Peebee more than a friend. Despite how rebellious she often was, and maybe a bit stubborn at times… she was passionate about her work, she was often funny, enthusiastic, pretty in her own way, quite flirtuous, and despite maybe being crazy… it as in a really nice likeable way. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her. At first, he'd simply been into her because she was an attractive Asari who was perfectly happy to have regular amounts of care free sex with him. But now… now he no longer saw her in that way. Now he saw an Asari that he enjoyed spending time with, an Asari that he felt he could trust to not only have his back, but an Asari that he couldn't get off his mind.

Until now though, he'd been unsure about whether to approach her with this. But it seemed now that she'd beat him to it. And admittedly, it was a rather nice surprise to find that she wanted him too.

A partial thought also occurred to him. Did he… maybe… lo…

As POC simply hovered waiting for an answer, Scott simply turned and left. He had an answer for Peebee, and he was absolutely going to say it to her face.

* * *

Peebee had gathered everyone else in the comm room. She seemed to be pacing rather nervously as everyone waited for an explanation as to why they'd been summoned like this.

In truth, she had something she wanted to say to everyone, but that wasn't the reason why she was nervous. True it felt awkward, what she was about to do, but it was by no means anything to make her nervous.

What did make her nervous was the anticipation. By now, Scott must have heard the little message she'd left for him and she knew he'd be on his way eventually, with or without and answer.

Her mind was now burning with questions. Had he said yes? Had he said no? Would he tell her in person or leave it to her to hear the answer from POC? And then there was also how he might have reacted to her saying that she wanted them to be having more than just casual sex. What if he disliked the idea of them bringing feelings into this? Did he feel the same things that she did? There was every possibility that maybe he wasn't attracted to her in that sort of way.

After all, why would he have more romantic feelings for someone like her? She was a loose cannon Asari obsessed with an alien technology they knew nothing about and she'd risked some of the crew for that device. None of that seemed like attractive traits, especially for a super soldier wearing one of the advanced exposits in existence.

Another thought briefly occurred to Peebee. Maybe she'd made this decision a little too hastily. Perhaps it had just been a spur of the moment and she didn't' actually feel this way for…

These thoughts though barely got a chance to go any further as Peebee ultimately came to the realization that they simply weren't' true. She couldn't get Scott off he remind anymore. He'd done so much for her, despite what it had nearly cost him, he was very patient with her, very understanding, he never got angry at her despite her lone wolf preference, he respected her privacy where she wanted it, and then there were the physical aspects as well.

Firstly of course, the great sex. When she came to Andromeda with Kalinda, she never would've thought that sort of physical contact couldn't get any better. And yet she'd been proven wrong. Scott was also handsome and attractive, and had a body to make any woman (or possibly even man) aroused.

There were traits also that Peebee had noted that somewhat reminded her of Kalinda back when the two Asari had been a couple. Both she and Scott had a great "take charge" approach. Bold, creative, resourceful, never afraid to take risks and...

Wait…

"Ah damn… I have a type." Peebee thought to herself.

As she continued pacing nervously, the rest of the crew waited for her to talk. Finally she concluded that she had to give them an explanation. Perhaps it might take her mind off Scott.

"So… the reason I wanted to talk to you all…" Peebee said, trying to find her words.

"Uh oh. Did you mutiny and jettison Ryder?" Jaal interrupted sarcastically.

"No such luck. He just showed up." Vetra said, indicating to Scott as he joined them.

"She did ambush me, but I survived." Scott simply said.

"No harm, no foul, huh?" Peebee said.

The questions once again burned in Peebee's head. What had his answer been? Was he going to tell her? Was he going to say it in front of the crew? Was he gonna tease her?

Fuck, this anticipation was annoying!

"I just want to say, whether you all know it or not, I've had one foot out the door since I got here. And, well… that's gonna stop. I'm proud and happy to be part of this team. This… family. That… that's really it." Peebee finally said.

"Uh… okay." Said Cora, sounding a little underwhelmed that she'd been pulled away from her duties just to hear this.

"About time you caught up, Kid." Drack said, a bit more enthusiastically.

"Yeah. You're one of us whether you like it or not." Vetra added.

"Well… great. So, uh… my place is an utter mess. Who wants to help me clean it up?" Peebee asked optimistically.

"Think I left the stove on." Drack quickly said, turning to leave.

"You actually did." Said Max.

"Fuck."

"Lexi asked for my help dissecting a Kett corpse." Max then said, quickly disappearing also.

"I'm making ice." Liam said.

"It's an Angaran holiday." Said Jaal.

"Reports don't file themselves." Said Cora.

"Cora and I have a sparring match later tonight." Vederia added.

"Helping Liam make ice." Vetra said.

"Suvi just called me." Said Sara.

That was actually partly true. Suvi had indeed called Sara to talk about something, but that had been this morning. They just hadn't yet talked because of the slightly busy day. Now was as good a time as any.

"But… but…"

Peebee reluctantly, and also anxiously, cast a look at Ali, but immediately recoiled.

"Uh… I… don't want to waste your time, Ali." She quickly said.

"Good. I need to clean my armour and disinfect my axe anyway. Messy stuff." The Arkane said, unable to hold back a slightly smug smile at the Asari's nervous reaction.

Scott simply crossed his arms and shook his head with a smile. He then took a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to say.

Peebee also braced herself. She had no idea what was going to happen next. The fact that Scott had stayed certainly said something. But she still had no idea if that truly meant she hoped it did.

And then it finally came…

"Peebee, I want to be with you… only you."

For a split second, Peebee wondered if she really had heard that right. The phrase seemed to keep repeating itself in her head as though she desperately tried to find some flaw in it that confirmed she had misheard it, or perhaps even misinterpreted. Had he really meant it? Was it possibly a joke?

But in the end, she concluded there was no error. She hadn't misheard, she hadn't made the wrong assumption. Scott had said yes. Not only that, but he had actually said to her face.

He wanted this just as she did. He wanted them to be a couple. He wanted her… and only her.

Peebee didn't say anything for a moment, but she then cracked a smile.

If Scott could've read her mind however, he'd have seen that Peebee was not smiling. She was doing far more than that.

Overcome with joy, happiness and also relief, the Asari suddenly broke into a run and charged right at Scott.

The Helldiver immediately knew where this was going.

 _"Not again."_

Sure enough, Peebee once again tackled him to the floor. This time though, as he landed flat on his back, instead of simply holding him down, she kissed him. Unlike all their previous ones though it was not filled with lust, nor was it an aggressive one. This one was pure passion.

Both of them took their time as they savoured the intimate contact with each other. Despite Peebee's smaller size and frame compared to Scott, she kept him pinned to the floor as she assaulted his mouth with kisses. Scott's arms in turn held her close, almost refusing to let her up for air. Neither one of them wanted to stop this. If it really were up to them, they'd spend all day like this.

This time though, Scott decided he wanted to be on top for a change. Using a sudden surge of strength, he pushed Peebee off of him and rolled them over, so it was now him pinning her to the ground.

Despite the suddenness of this though, Peebee didn't' object. She just simply smiled and giggled.

"How'd I get so lucky with you?" Scott asked, gently stroking the Asari's face.

"Don't make me blush! At least, not in public." Peebee said.

"This is a new side of you."

"I wanna show you all my sides."

The two once again just smiled romantically at one another and resumed kissing.

In the pair's kissing haze though, they failed to notice that two individuals had lingered behind.

Max simply smiled proudly while Ali observed the act

"Told you he'd say yes. Harper owes me five credits." The Hunter smiled, keeping his voice down so that Peebee and Scott didn't hear.

"That makes two of us." Ali nodded. "Don't know why they're holding back though. Ryder should get with it and rut her."

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?" Max sighed.

"Clearly you're not familiar with Krogan mating." Ali said.

"I don't even want to know." Max said quickly.

"Well, when a Male Krogan and a Female Krogan love each other very much…" the Arkane began.

"Not listening!" Max said, immediately fleeing the scene.

Ali simply chuckled as she watched Max flee. Deciding to leave Scott and Peebee alone, she too then disappeared.

Admittedly, she was happy for them. It was good that they were going to happy with each other… perhaps even more.

* * *

 **There you have it. Scott and Peebee are now offically a couple.**

 **Now although that is the last loyalty misison for the game charcters, we've got one more original one, and that's Ali's.**

 **Given the mostly good response Max's mission got, hopefully I should do okay with this next one.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you can. I always welcome feedback. :)**


	17. Chapter 17, The Path of a Warrior

**And here we are! The final loyalty mission.**

 **Overall, I'm quite pleased with how this one has turned out, so hopefully it will be just as good as Max's one was (according to you, readers)**

 **Chapter does contain some gore moments, so just be wary of that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Path of a Warrior**

The recent few days had been quite hectic. Scott had considered that now might be the time for them to go after the Archon's ship, but he'd somehow found himself being dragged into Kadara business. He'd found himself sort out all kinds of problems… and then finally it had all climaxed in a duel between Sloane Kelly and the Charlatan, who it turned out had been Reyes all along.

Reyes, being the dashing rogue he was, had cheated and used a sniper to kill Sloane. Scott could've done something, but he had chosen not to. Reyes had said so himself that Sloane would've only brought war to Helius due to her hatred for the initiative.

True it probably would've been a fight she couldn't' win since the Helldivers were part of the Initiative. But if there was a chance that the loss of life could be avoided altogether, and there could also be peace… Scott had gladly taken it.

Already, an outpost had been fully established, which Reyes had promised would have his full protection. And a few people who had originally left the nexus because of the original crisis had bene able to return. For those that had actually been exiled for good reason however, it wasn't the same story.

Nevertheless, the fact there was a peace of sort between the two factions was still a hell of an accomplishment.

Scott meanwhile was also trying to wrap his head around something. Ever since he and Peebee had become a couple now, this had changed quite a few things. The Asari had been surprisingly eager about the whole thing and had suggested that she move some of her personal stuff into his quarters. Her remnant tech and lab stuff would remain in the escape pod so as not to make mess. Scott had been surprised by the idea, and did maybe think she was being a bit hasty, but decided to see where it went.

Now he was trying to think of something he could do for her. He wanted to spend some proper alone time with her (that didn't involve sex) but at the moment, he couldn't think of anything.

Coupled with his decision on whether to resume pursuing the Archon or not only made him feel more confused. He was in the middle of debating when Suvi's voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ryder, Ali hoped you could come by when you had time. She says she's got something you're gonna want to hear."

"Better not be more teasing." Scott muttered to himself as he left the bridge.

* * *

He found the Arkane in her usual spot doing pull ups on a nearby bar with her back to him as he approached her.

"Ali?"

"Be with you in a second." Ali grunted.

She did three more pull ups before finally letting herself drop down, her feet landing on the ground with a loud clang.

"Good timing. I was just on my last one." She panted slightly as she turned to face Scott, using a towel to wipe some of the sweat form her skin.

"Suvi says you got something to look at."

"Indeed. My contacts on Kadara have a new lead. This time they're certain."

"Are you sure? No offence, but I'd rather we didn't end up chasing another dead lead again."

"I've little reason to disbelieve them. Especially since one of them is your friend and Kadara's new leader. Sloane Kelly's death has really opened some doors."

"This info from him is gonna cost us, isn't it?"

"I'm paying him, not you." Ali said correctively. "With Sloane dead, I thought perhaps he'd be of extra help. He was far more willing to help than I thought when I learned I was friend of yours."

"You sure he can be trusted though? We may be allies, and I have picked him over Sloane, but he kept a lot of information from me. I'd be a fool to trust him completely."

"Indeed. I do agree with you on that. But he's currently the best lead I have. If this does go south, I'll take full responsibility. You have my word on that."

"Fair enough. Let's just hope it doesn't' come to that."

"You and me both." Ali nodded. "Anyway, Reyes says he'll meet us in Tartarus where he always is. We're in no rush, but I'd appreciate us getting this done as soon as possible."

"We'll head to Kadara right away."

"Thank you." Ali nodded modestly. "I'll be preparing myself until we get there."

As Scott turned to leave he suddenly heard a familiar sound. He looked round to see none other than Peeves who'd just landed on Ali's shoulder and appeared to just be remaining there calmly. Ali didn't even seem to mind and even gave him a gentle stroke under the chin as he gave a few happy chirps.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you're Ryder's pet, little one." She said, giving Peeves a light stroke behind the ears. "On Tutchanka, we eat pyjaks."

* * *

Kadara certainly felt safer and just overall more welcoming now that Reyes was in charge from the shadows. Till now, Scott had despised coming here.

Scott tried not to get distracted by the nude dancers as they entered Tartarus, especially since Ali, Drack and Jaal weren't paying them any attention either.

They found Reyes in one of the back rooms. It appeared he'd bene expecting them.

"Ryder! It's been too long." The man smiled lightly. "And miss Urdnot of course."

"Lakucia, idiot! Urdnot's my clan name." Ali sighed irritably.

"Anyway, have a seat. Let me get you a drink.

"No thank you. We're not staying long." Scott said.

Ali and Drack though both and sat down and then turned to the Asari waitress.

"Pint of ryncol." Ali said.

"Same." Drack added.

"Well… I wasn't planning on staying." Scott sighed.

Jaal meanwhile simply shrugged and sat down next to Ali.

The waitress then came back a few seconds later with two large drinks, both of which Ali and Drack took.

"Well?" Ali asked.

"The group of scavengers you're looking for is called the Blood Rage Pack." Reyes explained.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"They're leader is…"

"I already know that part. Krogan twins, Weyrloc Graal and Weyrloc Morgi."

"Weyrloc, huh? Thought they went extinct not long before the Initiative came about." Drack said.

"Not all. Some stragglers here and there. Impressive though that those two somehow made it into the Initiative. Even more impressive they didn't try to kill each other before that. So rare to see Krogna siblings working together." Ali explained. "Given all that happened in the Milky Way while we were in stasis, they may very well be all that's left of Clan Weyrloc now."

"And now they're forming a new Blood Pack. Further reason to take them down." Drack said, finishing his drink.

"Couldn't agree more. They're responsible for all of this. Far as I'm concerned, they die, as do all who follow them. We'll be doing the galaxy a favour." Ali said, a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Here's to a unanimous agreement then." Reyes said, raising his own glass.

"I'm surprised you're so willing to help us, Reyes. I get that we're partners now that you're in charge, but still…" Scott said.

"The Blood Rage Pack isn't under my control and they're causing problems for me too. I think it's fair to say we both want to be rid of them. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend as we say." Reyes explained casually.

"Where can we find them then?" Ali asked.

"They've made base in a series of caves in the mountains."

"Should be easy to find then." Scott said.

"Not quite. They've got advanced guard watching the surrounding area. They spot you in your Nomad and they'll go on lockdown." Reyes said.

"You have a different plan then?" Ali asked.

A Salarian then suddenly stepped forward. He was dressed in dark red armour with a black symbol on it that very clearly resembled the original blood pack logo.

"This is Pavus. He's been my man on the inside since Sloane's death. He handles the pack's cargo transports." Reyes explained.

"I can smuggle you inside behind their defences. You should be able to take care of the rest from there." Pavus said.

"Not my preferred way of getting inside." Ali sighed. "But if we must, then we must."

"Meet me outside when you're ready then." Pavus nodded as he turned and left.

"Unless you have any more questions, I shan't keep you." Reyes said.

"We appreciate all you've told us, Reyes." Scott nodded.

"Good hunting."

Sure enough, Pavus was waiting them just outside, leant against one of the ceiling supports.

"Ready to depart when you are." The Salarian said.

"Let's get going." Scott nodded.

"This way then."

Pavus was interrupted though as Ali suddenly pushed him hard against the pillar.

"Let me make one thing clear right now, Salarian. You betray us, and you'll share the same fate as this bottle." She said, holding up her ryncol bottle.

"You'll… drink my blood?" Pavus asked, sounding both frightened and a little confused.

"No… Well, actually I might do that…" Ali said. She then took the end of the bottle in her mouth and bit it off, chewing on the glass shards. "But I'll bite your head off first."

"Understood." Pavus nodded quickly.

* * *

The ride there was by no means uncomfortable, but the transport they were in was certainly no nomad. Their first warning should have been when they noted just how tightly strapped down all the supplies were.

As they neared their destination, they passed by what was clearly a warning to intruders.

"Impaled on spikes. That's barbaric!" Ali growled.

"I've seen you take heads." Said Drack.

"That's different." Ali simply shrugged.

There were guard ahead guarding the entrance, but they couldn't see through the transport's windows. Two large guns were also guarding the entrance. Even a small army of Helldivers would struggle to get in with this much firepower.

"We're here. You'd better hide. They'll search the transport when I get out." Pavus advised.

"Got it." Ali nodded.

There were some open cargo containers that they could hide inside until the time was right. Scott and Jaal had no problem, but Lai and Drack struggle dot fit because of their size and bulk. But in the end they managed it. Scott was pretty sure he heard Ali swear very harshly as she finally managed to squeeze in her crate. Didn't take an expert to work out she wasn't happy.

The transport lurched slightly as it came to halt. Scott briefly heard a knock sound, followed by more muffled swearing from Ali, who he guessed had banged her head.

The sound of a large door opening could then be heard and light trickled in through the crate's gaps. Voices then followed as well. One was Pavus', the others were undoubtedly mercs.

The conversation barely lasted more than a minute before lots of loud noises drowned everything out, followed by gunshots. Worried something had gone wrong, Scott sprang out of his crate. Jaal and Drack were quick to follow.

Once they were out however, it all seemed to stop. They found that Ali had burst out of her own crate ahead of them and had cut the mercs down instantly. Pavus was still alive, albeit a bit shaken by the experience.

"What happened to hiding?" Scott asked.

"We were gonna have to deal with them anyway. Why waste time?" Ali shrugged, wiping some of the blood off her axe.

"They know you're here now. They'll be on alert." Pavus said.

"Bring 'em on then. I prefer a straight out fight to all this sneaking around." Said Ali.

"Same." Drack nodded.

"Ali, I get that you want revenge on these mercs. But making us lose the element of surprise like that…"

"All they know is that someone's inside. They don't yet know it's us though."

"Can you just listen to me for one second?!" Scott said, now getting a bit cross.

"Fine. Here's a deal..." Ali shrugged, picking up a large bottle from one of the open crates and pulling the cork out with her teeth. "I'll listen to you till this is empty."

"What we need to do is…" but Scott barely got to say anything before Ali had drunk the entire thing in just a few seconds. "What?"

"Finished."

In the end, this proved too much for Scott to handle.

"Okay, fine. This is your mission, I'll let you call the shots." he said, his patience having snapped now.

"How very kind of you." Ali smiled sarcastically. "Let's get to work then. First things first…"

She then suddenly threw the now empty bottle at some nearby crates. As it smashed upon impact, to Scott and Jaal's surprise it suddenly lit up on fire, which quickly spread to several of the nearby containers. It was almost exactly like a Molotov cocktail.

"Bring 'em running." Ali finished.

"Ryncol. Strong stuff." Drack simply said.

"Don't look at me. You're the one attracted to her." Scott shrugged with a sigh.

Almost immediately, alarms started to go off and sprinklers kicked in.

"Ali, was that really necessary?" Jaal asked.

"I believe Drack and other old Krogan have a saying. When you're young, you go looking for every fight you can…"

"Like you." Jaal interrupted.

"True." Ali simply nodded. "You get older though, and you realize that all the best fights come to you."

"Hard to argue with that." Drack nodded.

A small squad of mercs soon made their way inside, only to fall right into Ali's trap as the team suddenly attacked them. They barely had a chance to report what was going on before nearly all of them were dead. The last one standing, Ali didn't actually kill. She did however make a low swing with her axe. So low in fact, it got him directly in the groin. He almost screamed in pain, especially as Ali then pulled the axe out again.

The merc fell to his knees as he began bleeding everywhere. Ali simply stood over him, unfazed by how she had essentially castrated him.

"Where are your leaders?!" the Arkane growled, seizing the suffering merc by the neck.

"Fuck you!" the man spat in pain, his voice greatly high pitched from his injury.

"Those are your last words? "Fuck you?" Come on, you can do better than that."

"… Bitch!" the man finally said.

"You're shit at dying. You know that?"

Knowing now that she wasn't gonna get anything more out of the merc, she lifted her axe and embedded it in his skull.

As she turned back to the others, she noted the somewhat uncomfortable body language of both Scott and Jaal.

"If you can't stand a little blood and gore, why'd you bother coming?" she said rhetorically.

Much as the two hated to admit it, she had a point.

"Well come on. We've got some scavengers to kill."

She made her way over to the door where the mercs had previously entered.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked in confusion.

"That's the way they came in. It must lead somewhere." Ali replied.

"We don't even know if…"

"Save it, Ryder! Just be willing to take a risk every now and then." Ali interrupted sternly.

* * *

As they went on their way, Ali advised Pavus to leave now and simply tell Reyes that his job with the Blood Rage Pack was done. They fought their way through another wave of mercs when they entered what looked like a firing range area, or at the very least an area where a lot of the mercs usually hung out for recreational activities.

As they finished dealing with all the ones that attacked them, they noticed one still alive. She however had fallen to her knees and was not trying to attack.

"Don't shoot, please!" she practically begged. "I'm putting my weapon on the ground."

Sure enough she gently put the weapon own and kicked it over to them. It was as she came out of hiding and took off her helmet however that Ali suddenly lunged at her and seized her by the neck.

"You!" she snarled.

"Ali, no!" Scott said, worried the Arkane was about to kill the woman in old blood.

"This is the one who took my armour, along with my squad's." Ali said.

"She did that? Are you sure?" Scott said, sounding a little surprised.

"Course I'm bloody sure! Why wouldn't I be?" Ali almost yelled.

"I don't see how someone like her could do what you described. She skinned you and your squad by force?" Scott asked rhetorically. "Look at her. She's scared half to death, and she surrendered to us."

"It's her. I never forget a face…" Ali said coldly. She even gave a slight inhale through her nostrils. "Or a scent."

"Please… I didn't want… I didn't want to do it. I never wanted any of this." The woman said, struggling a little to speak as the Arkane's grip around her throat tightened.

"That uniform says otherwise."

"I only joined because I had no choice. When the Nexus exiled us we had nothing. My family and I were near starving. Even under Sloane's leadership we struggled to stay fed in Kadara. I joined the Blood Rage Pack thinking that I'd be able to make a decent living from their work. But I had no idea what they were really like."

"LIAR!" Ali yelled, her grip almost crushing the woman's neck before Scott suddenly put his hand firmly on Ali's arm.

"Ali, put… her… down." He ordered.

With a reluctant groan, Ali released her and she fell to the ground, coughing and taking several deep breaths as air was finally able to rush back into her system.

"Let her explain." Scott said.

"Fine." Ali said through gritted teeth. "Talk while you can."

The woman took a moment to get her breath back before she finally sat up on her knees.

"I remember you. I remember them all… your squad." She said sadly. "I remember the screams. I remember how the others shot them dead like animals… and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. Every night I have nightmares about that day, knowing that I had a hand in it. I didn't want to do it. But when Graal ordered me… he would've killed me."

"So you did it save your own hide?" Ali snarled.

"Ali, she has a family and she was scared. You would've done the same if it had been your squad's lives on the line." He said.

"I… I don't ask you to forgive me. I wouldn't blame you. I just want you to understand." "Honestly… sometimes I wish I could just be put out of my misery. I don't' sleep, I can't enjoy anything knowing what I did. If killing me will bring us both peace…"

Ali seemed to react to this almost immediately and went to swing her axe, but Scott stopped her.

"Ali, wait. You don't want to do this."

"Don't I?"

"I know you keep saying you're not a Helldiver anymore, but to me you still are. Do you remember what they taught us? Do you remember the code…"

Ali hesitated for a moment, her eyes widening in realization.

"I… I could never forget." She said.

Scott began to relax a little as he noticed Ali seemed to be calming down a bit.

"If you kill her in cold blood while she's unarmed, what makes you any different from them?" Scott asked rhetorically. "Killing her won't bring your squad back. Yes, she skinned your squad and her leaders then shot them. But she doesn't deserve to die for that. She's already paying for it. Not to mention also if you kill her, you'll put her family through the same pain you have. Is that what you want?"

Ali once again was silent for a moment as she looked at the woman. There was still anger present in her expression, but ever so slowly it appeared to be fading away, replacing itself with an expression that looked more like regret, and grief.

"No… it's not." She admitted.

The woman looked up in fearful hope. To her surprise and relief though, Ali gently lowered her axe. The woman did recoil slightly though when the Arkane extended her hand, fearful that she might try and strangle her again… but it didn't come. The hand simply remained, waiting of her to take it.

"I won't kill you." Ali said as the woman finally took her hand and she helped the human up. "The way out is clear. Go. You don't want to be here when I find the rest of the pack."

"But… this is all I have. Where… where am I supposed to go?" the woman asked.

"A lot's changed. Sloane's dead and we have outposts on many worlds these days. Eos, Voeld, Havaral, even Kadara. You and your family could start a new life there. I can put in a good word and you'd be welcome." Scott replied.

A brief silence before the woman then seemed, her eyes watering slightly.

"I… yes. Thank you… both of you." She said.

As she went to leave however, Ali suddenly stopped her.

"I'm giving you a second chance. Don't make me regret it… or you will." The Arkane said in a calm but stern voice.

"I won't waste this chance. You have my word." The woman said, making sure her tone of voice made it clear she really did understand.

Leaving the woman with a nod of her head, Ali finally let her go.

"You sure you want a former scavenger at your outpost?" Ali asked, once the woman had disappeared from sight.

"Like you said, we're giving her a second chance. If she wastes it, we'll deal with her." Scott replied.

"Fair enough."

"You made the right decision, Ali."

"Thank you… for helping me remember."

"You may not agree with this, but once a Helldiver… always a Helldiver."

"It's funny. A member of my squad used to say that a lot too." Ali said. "What you said… it's also made me realise something."

"What's that?"

"The other mercs. They don't all need to die. Once I thought they should, but I now realise they're not all like those who took my armour. Some of them have just fallen in with the wrong crowd. Some of them are just trying to survive." Ali said, almost sounding sympathetic. "There's a better path for them, a better future. They just need to be shown that."

"How?" Jaal asked.

"Simple. We're going to finish what we came here to do: Take out their leaders."

"Works for me." Drack shrugged.

* * *

They had to fight their way through several more mercs before they soon found themselves in a large room which had what was unmistakably a combat arena. The many bodies littering it made it obvious it was a favoured spot for fights. Most of the bodies were Varren, but there were some human ones as well. It seemed some of them liked to fight each other.

The team's observation of the area was brief though before they suddenly found themselves surrounded. Mercs appeared from all sides on all levels, guns aimed right at them. Among them, easily spotted, was a Krogan. Scott assumed this one was Morgi.

Morgi wore a set of Krogan armour similar in both style and colour to that of the others. Very dark red with black parts here and there. He also had his helmet off for this, revealing his face.

Whether or not the colour of his face was tribal paint or natural will probably never be known, for it was far different to the skin colour of any Krogan. It was a very dark grey whilst his crest was black. Judging also by the crests lack of ridges and its smoother shape, Morgi probably wasn't that old. He could very well have been close to Ali's age of 224.

There was no sign yet of Graal though.

"You." Ali growled.

"Do I know you, bug?" Morgi asked.

"You have something that belongs to me. Helldiver armour for an Arkane. I'm here to take it back… and to kill you." Ali replied coldly.

"Ah yes. I remember you now." Morgi said. "You put up such a fight that day. Put so many of our people in med bay for a long time with your struggling. But you've made a big mistake coming here."

He raised his hand and the other mercs prepared to fire. Before they could however, Ali stepped forward.

"I challenge you and your brother! Single combat to the death!" she yelled, causing the mercs to temporarily hold their fire.

"You cannot invoke combat with us. You are not a Krogan." Morgi said.

"I am Urdnot Aliskar Lakucia, daughter to a Krogan father and an Arkane mother. I have every right to challenge you."

The Blood Rage pack cast looks at each other whilst Morgi simply looked at Ali with disgust.

Another figure then slowly emerged from behind Morgi. A larger and taller Krogan. Mostly likely this was the other brother, Graal. His armour was more bulky than his brothers and he also had red markings on his plate. Mostly likely a tribute to the original Blood Pack.

"Shall I make a quick end of them, brother?" Morgi asked, noticing the larger Krogan coming up behind him.

"I always thought you were on for tradition, Morgi." Graal said in a much deeper and raspier voice. He then turned to Ali. "Urdnot Aliskar, you're clan is weak and you are just a freak of nature."

Ali let out a slight snarl at this insult.

"We accept your challenge if only to personally rip the heart out of your pathetic body." Graal continued.

"This is a waste of time, brother. She's not worth the effort." Morgi objected.

"Then this won't take long, will it?" Graal said rhetorically.

Reluctantly, Morgi nodded. As the two Krogan set about removing any items that could them an unfair advantage, Ali also did the same.

"Do not lose these." She advised as she handed Jaal her axe, helmet and guns.

"Are you sure about this, Ali?" Scott asked with concern.

"I have to do this." Ali replied. "Whatever happens, do not interfere."

Left with nothing but her four fists, she dropped down into the pit as the brothers did the same. Whilst they enjoyed the cheers from their pack, Ali simply remained and braced herself for what was about to happen.

Finally as the brothers turned to face her… she charged into a jumping punch, hitting Graal right in the face. Ali attempted to follow this with a left hand strike, but Morgi managed to grab her arm, following this with a punch of his own to the Arkane's stomach.

Graal in turn also hit her in the stomach with his knee, causing Ali to stagger back. Seizing an opening, Morgi attempted a right hook but found his arm blocked by Ali's hand like foot, blocking it like a hand would block a punch.

Using the strength in her leg, Ali kicked the arm away, making Morgi stagger back.

Not wanting to give Ali an opening at his brother, Graal attacked but missed as Ali went for her own attack, driving her left elbow into his leg.

. The Krogan grunted slightly in pain before Ali followed her attack with a swift punch to the stomach, a left hook to the face and finally an upper cut which knocked him back.

As Graal was knocked onto his back, Ali let out a roar, the adrenaline of the fight fuelling her aggression.

"You should've made sure I was dead. This time you won't get another chance." She said.

All the while, the fights audience watched keenly. Some had cheered when the brothers had manged to score a hit on Ali whilst others just simply cheered them on constantly.

Scott and the others meanwhile watched with varying reactions. Scott watched with both concern and worry. While he had every faith in Ali, he did have some doubts. True he'd seen her take down a Krogan before, but he now realised that one in the bar had actually been quite young. True, Morgi didn't seem that much older, but Graal was definitely older. Nowhere near as old as Drack, but older all the same.

Both Krogan were also fighters by nature. The youngster probably hadn't been. Also, when was the last time someone had stood up to two Krogan brothers working together?

Drack on the other hand watched the fight with amusement. He was rather used to this sort of thing. Reminded him of way back in his day. He also admired Ali for her use of old Krogan tradition. He hadn't expected the same from the Weyrloc brothers, but it seemed today had its share of surprises.

Jaal on the other hand watched the greatest variety of emotions. As he watched the fight he felt concerned and worried, but at the same time he watched with a sense of awe and amazement.

First of all, it was definitely clear to him now that he really did care for Ali. Thus he worried for her as she thought two Krogan in duel that could potentially result in her death or very serious injury. But at the same time, he admired the Arkane's courage to fight these Krogan in the first place. Not to mention the ferocity in which she thought, the strength and fire in her punches. In all his years he'd never seen any female fight like that. Even his own sister Tevint didn't have this kind of fire in her.

He wanted to cheer her on, but at the same time he feared he might distract her if he did. He felt it best to just let things play. Much as he wished there was more he could do, even he understood the rules of fight like this.

True Ali was outnumbered two to one, but so far she was holding her own very well. Perhaps she actually did stand a chance at winning.

Morgi managed to get back up again, recovering from his dazed state. It was short lived though as Ali suddenly charged into him. He tried to punch her in attempt to force her off him, but she refused to give him. Then to his surprise, Ali, with great effort, lifted him up and managed to throw him over her head and hard onto the ground behind her.

The Arkane attempted to hit him while he was down, but he managed to avoid the blow.

Graal then suddenly grabbed her, wrapping both his hands around her neck. As Ali tried to force him off, he then hauled her up into the air.

His grip tightened as Ali's attempts to break lose became more desperate, her feet trying to grab onto Graal's face or something.

Eventually, both feet managed to obscure Graal's vision. Pushing with all the might her leg muscle had, she managed to kick herself off and out of his choke, skidding to a halt as she landed on the ground again.

Anticipating an attack, Ali quickly rolled herself back onto her feet just as both brothers attacked. Unfortunately though she was unable to block or dodge the attack. The brute of both Krogan crashed down hard on her, leaving her momentarily disoriented.

Both brothers then grabbed her main arms and each one delivered a swift punch to her chest, the force of each hit knocking the air right out of her lungs.

Dazed from the blows and temporary lack of oxygen, Ali slumped onto her knees.

"You shouldn't have come back." Morgi taunted.

That though seemed to awaken a response from Ali. Swiftly rising to her feet, she brought her head up right into Morgi's chin. The shear force knocked the Krogan back and he let go of Ali's arm.

With one arm free, the Arkane immediately went for Graal's neck. The instant she got a firm grip she hen head-butted him hard, knocking him back as well.

All three opponents took a moment to get their breath back, Ali especially. She was quite relived actually the brothers hadn't broken any bones with those hits, because they'd certainly hit her with enough force to.

Slowly, both Krogan got back up again and Ali braced herself to continue. She definitely knew by now that as long as both of them were working together like this, she had very little chance of beating them. Despite her being half Krogan, they were still the stronger opponents.

If she could at least find a way to separate them long to do a decent amount of damage to one of them, then she had a chance. Easier said than done though.

Within seconds, both brothers charged again. This time though, Ali was ready for them. Timing her attack just right, she was able to side step Graal and his face ran right into her waiting fist, smashing him away.

Morgi was then suddenly swatted away as Ali backhanded again. As the Krogan staggered back, Graal lunged at her. A quick adjustment of her stance however and she soon had his head right under her arm, locking his neck in place.

She barely gave him a chance to try and resist before hitting him. Morgi went in for the attack again, only to suddenly find his face obscured by Ali's foot, stopping him in his tracks. A great force then pushed him back again as Ali forced him away with a kick.

With Graal's head still locked under her arm, she then spun, using the momentum to throw Graal right into Morgi, both Krogan crashing into each other hard. So hard in fact they actually cracked the wall a little as they collided with it.

Both Krogan were now definitely frustrated by this and it showed in their rage. Ali though was able to use this to her advantage, and she spotted an ideal opening for a critical hit.

Graal was the first to get back up and immediately ran at her. Ali in turn ran too. Right as Graal expected them to collide with each other however, Ali suddenly sunk onto her knees and slid right under between his legs.

This was not her avoiding his attack however. If anything, it was her attack. As she slid the sharp ends of her fingers caught hold of his groin, not only hitting it with enough to cause an indiscernible amount of pain, but also drawing a greatly noticeable amount of blood.

Graal practically roared in pain, his hands flying to his lower regions as he feel to his knees. Even for a Krogan, this kind of pain was too much.

Angered by his brother's temporary unavailability, Morgi swung at her, but Ali countered the attack. In doing so, her other sank just low enough that she was able to grab a very sharp stone. As Morgi brought his fist back for another strike, Ali attacked first. Both her fist and the edge of the stone collided with his face, the stone itself slicing into his eye.

Morgi in turn let out a howl of pain as he was left partially blind, falling next to his brother.

And so Ali stood above both her defeated, it seemed, opponents, panting heavily, bruised, battered, and bleeding very slightly, but very much alive and still functioning.

It was difficult to argue at this point that Ali had managed to win without killing them. Though it seemed the Blood Rage Pack didn't take kindly to that, and once again raised their weapons.

Scott and Jaal were also about to do the same, but Drack stopped them, urging them to wait.

For a moment, Ali looked at them all with a serious look. Then finally she spoke.

"Listen to me, all of you. If you follow these Krogan outcasts, all you're going to have is a short life of fear and violence that leads to a toe tag in a morgue." She said.

The pack cast several looks at one another.

"You know it's true. I can see it in your eyes. But it's not too late. You can choose a different future. You can walk away. Just… walk away." Ali continued.

A long silence followed before Morgi broke it, blood still pouring from his now empty eye socket.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill this bitch!" Morgi yelled.

But not one of the pack raised their weapons. Finally, one particular pack member dropped his weapon, cast off his helmet and walked off.

This it seemed opened the flood gates as every single other member did the exact same. Some of even throwing off bits of their armour that had the blood rage pack markings on it.

Both Krogan brothers were left in almost shock.

"It's over. Now you'll answer for what you did to my squad."

"Not yet, bug."

Before Ali had a chance to process this, the Krogan suddenly drew a hidden knife from inside his armour and stabbed Ali in the lower left leg. The Arkane gave a loud and pained groan and she fell to her knee, losing her grip on Graal.

As both brother's slowly got back up, she staggered back, pulling the knife from her leg. Despite the bleeding though she still seemed to be able to stand. If anything, she only looked more angered by the wound.

As Graal rose back up, Morgi suddenly punched a hole in the nearby wall, revealing a hidden compartment out of which he pulled two Krogan hammers. He handed one to his brother while keeping the other one for himself.

"You have no honour." Ali snarled.

"Honour…" Morgi said mockingly

"Just another word for weakness." Graal finished. "You lost us our pack. Now you'll pay for it."

Jaal meanwhile was not about to just stand by and let Ali fight an unfair battle.

"Ali, catch!"

Immediately, he threw Ali's axe down into the arena where it landed squarely in the Arkane's hands.

With the odds now even again, mostly, Ali prepared herself for one more fight. One way or another, this would be the last one.

"Let's finish this then. First one to die… loses."

Both brothers attacked simultaneously, their attacks blocked by Ali's axe. Reacting quickly, Ali forced her axe to the left. As she did, the axe's blade caught on Morgi's hammer, forcing it over and into Graal's as well pushing both weapons away from her.

With Morgi being the close, Ali reacted fast and thrust the eye of her axe into the Krogan's face. With this bit of the axe being blunt, it didn't mill Morgi. But it suddenly hit him with enough force that it not only knocked him back it also looked as though his plate was cracked.

Ali only had a split second before Graal made another swing, this time from the side. Once again though, Ali blocked it. She knew she couldn't use the same trick twice so she was forced to simply try and push against him, both weapons locked and grinding against one another as both opponents attempted to overpower each other.

With a sudden roar and burst of strength, Ali managed to push Graal's hammer away. The Krogan almost immediately went to attack again, but Ali was faster. With a wide and powerful swing she sunk the blade of her axe deep into his left side. Graal let out a deeply pained groan, his strength failing him as he lost grip of his hammer.

Driven by the rage of battle, Ali pulled her axe out again, immediately embedding it in Graal's upper left body. She then pulled out again and sank it into his side a second time. As the axe came out once more, she raised it high and with a loud scream, Ali brought it right down into his head, dislodging the Krogan's entire plate which she then ripped off in one single pull. And finally with one more swing, she decapitated him completely.

Blood gushed from Graal's open wounds, and now completely severed neck, coating Ali with enough blood to almost completely obscure her.

"GRAAL! No!" Morgi yelled as his brother's lifeless body fell to the floor, a large puddle of blood slowly forming beneath it.

"How did you… I'LL KILL YOU!"

Morgi charged, only for Ali to side step his attack and trip him up using her axe. Before he even had a chance, she then brought her axe down hard onto his back, cutting right through his armour and so deep that Ali almost had trouble getting it back out again.

Badly bleeding, missing an eye and badly bruised, Morgi barely had any strength to move now.

"That was for taking my armour." Ali growled.

Using one of her feet, she then turned Morgi over so that he now looked up at her as she slowly raised her axe, her foot grabbing a firm hold of his armour and pinning him in place.

"And this one's for my squad, you son of a whore!"

With one final mighty swing, she brought the axe down, cutting Morgi's head completely off.

For a few seconds, Lai simply stood there, panting slightly as she stood over he kills. This was brief though as she then raised her axe high above her head, letting out an almost deafening roar of triumph.

As she let herself calm down finally, she slowly walked over to the arena's edge and used her axe to climb back out. She also wiped away most of the blood on her face as she re-joined the others.

"You alright?" Scott asked with concern. "Your leg…"

Ali answered that question though by suddenly regurgitating some kind of green substance into her hand which she then applied to the wound in her leg. She winced ever so slightly as the stuff then hardened, sealing the wound.

In all that had happened, Scott had forgotten Arkane's could do that. If they had a serious bleeding wound, they could use a substance naturally produced by the bodies to cover the wound like a bandage in order to stop the bleeding. In fact, it pretty much served the same function as a human scab.

"That should take care of it. Lexi can handle the rest." Ali said. She then turned to Jaal to his and everyone's surprise, planted a light kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Jaal."

"I wasn't about to let you fight an unfair battle." Jaal said, managing to keep his composure.

"Damn good fight, kid. Clan Urdnot would be proud of you." Drack smiled.

"As would my parents." Ai chuckled slightly. "I'd first intended this to be a clean-up… but now I think we've actually done some good here today. Without Graal and Morgi, the others stand a real chance at a better life. Especially with all you've done, Ryder. I wouldn't be surprised if your outposts got some new people."

At that moment, one Blood Rage Pack merc that had remained behind, walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Ali asked.

"Your armour's in there. Just thought you'd want to know." The merc said. He then left the same way the others had left.

* * *

The merc's indicated path had lead them into the brother's chambers. There was an obviously noticeable large safe at the far end. It was easily large enough to store a suit of armour designed for some at least 6 foot 6, so Ali's armour clearly had to be in there.

Scott tried to access it, but his suit was unable to bypass the lock.

"Locked. One of the brother's must've had a key card on them…"

He was interrupted however when Ali suddenly swung her axe right into the control panel, completely destroying it.

"Or we could try that." Scott finished with a sigh.

Putting her axe to one side, Ali then grabbed the door and forcibly pulled it right off its hinges.

There inside, sure enough, lay a fully intact set of Helldiver amour.

Surprisingly, it wasn't all the different compared to the armour Ali was wearing now. It had slightly more bulk than her normal one, but the overall style was till the same. It even had its own cloth hanging from the waist and back.

The helmet also shared similarities. The usual triangular shape remained the same, naturally. But it did have the addition of two small tusks on the lower part, and two short horns on the top. These were metal rather than pure bone like Ali's current helmet.

Being also custom made for her, it had extra arms to keep her secondary ones protected and naturally was made for her height. There was extra plating on the back designed to resemble a Krogan's torso, but it was very small at best so as to not prove impractical. Her suit's inactive shoulder cannon was also double barrel rather than the usual single barrel that most had.

A few markings were also present around the armour. If Scott remembered right, these were actually Krogan clan markings. Most likely a tribute to Ali being of Clan Urdnot, and also half Krogan.

Ali took a long look at the armour, and gently reached her hand out, running it along the metallic surface, her fingers tracings some the scratch marks or paint chips she'd collected from her battles.

"After all this time…" she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

That smile though soon vanished, replaced with a look that seemed, surprisingly, like regret. Ali just simply stood there, a very long silence following.

"Aren't you gonna put it back on?" Scott asked, finally breaking it.

"Why should I?" Ali asked in a very sad tone.

"That's why we came here. We came to get your armour back so you could wear it again…" Scott said. But then, the realization came to him. "You don't want to wear it again, do you?"

Ali gave a silent nod then let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not worthy to wear this thing again." She said in regret. "My squad died because I failed them. When the scavengers took my armour… I fled when I should've fought. I don't deserve to call myself a Helldiver again."

"Ali, you can't keep punishing yourself for what happened. The past is the past. There's nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is try to move and learn from it." Scott said.

"I just…"

"Tell me something, Ali. How well did you know your squad?" Jaal interrupted.

"How well did I know them? They were like family to me!" Ali replied, with a bit more force this time.

"Do you think then that they'd want this? Would they want their deaths to stop you from being who you are?" Jaal asked.

Another long silence followed. From the look Ali was giving though, it seemed those words had gotten through to her and she was definitely thinking hard.

Finally, Scott spoke up.

"This is your choice, Ali. I can't decide it for you… but Jaal has a point. Your…"

"Enough!" Ali interrupted, making them both jump slightly. "I've made my decision."

For a third time, silence followed. But this time it was brief. The answer soon came in the form of movement as Ali reach up to the straps holding her current armour and place. Piece by piece, she shed the armour completely and let it fall at her feet until finally she revealed that underneath it all she still wore her Helldiver under armour.

Scott couldn't help but smile proudly as he watched.

Ali stepped up to the suit and took a deep breath.

"Open." She said.

A very light hum could be heard emanating from the suit before it gently opened up, armour plating shifting or readjusting until it was fully open, waiting to accept its user back in. Ali gently settled herself and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"Reseal."

Sure enough, the suit resealed itself. There was brief moment of nothing, but the hum from the suit intensified as it powered back. Then finally the optic lights representing eyes on the helmet came on.

Ali's helmet moved around a bit before she took some gentle steps forward. No balance issues, no movement impediments… nothing.

"Strange… I'd almost forgotten what it was like. The strength… the power…" she said, gently moving her arms, hands and fingers. "I… I've certainly missed it."

Clearly Ali had done some fiddling with her suit's voice changer since it made her voice sound far more deeper than any suit should. But it was hardly a bad thing. She obviously favoured intimidating her enemies when speaking… or friend as well.

She then looked to Scott and Jaal. At the same time, her helmet opened up to reveal her face again. For a brief minute, Scott thought he saw a happy tear in Ali's eye before she blinked.

"Thank you… both of you for helping me make this decision. I owe you a debt I can never repay." She said.

"You don't owe us anything, Ali. Your our friend and shipmate. We look out for our own." Scott said. He smiled under his own helmet as he then took up Ali's axe and handed it back to her.

As axe telescopically decreased its length, Ali holstered it on her armour's back where it belonged while her helmet also reassembled. Her overall stance and posture also changed to a more confident one.

"Well, why are we still standing around then? Let's find some more enemies to kill."

* * *

All four returned to the Tempest in good spirits over what had transpired today. Overall, it had bene a better outcome than anticipated. Already, Kadara's outpost had reported quite a few newcomers.

It also occurred to Scott that pretty much everyone now had had their own problems sorted out. Perhaps finally they were ready to go after the Archon's hip and resume their search for Meridian.

Before he made a final decision on that though, he decided to check on the crew to be sure. Ali especially hadn't been seen much since returning with her armour. Most likely she was just making sure it was fully up to date and everything. Being offline for almost a year, that suit probably had some catching up to do.

He found Ali once again in her usual spot. Her armour was currently just stood on display while she finished typing a few commands into her omni tool.

"Ryder." She said in acknowledgement.

Overall, her mood seemed even better than usual. She'd always been quite high spirited anyway, but now she just seemed all the more pleased. Mind you, who could blame her?

"How's the armour?" Scott asked.

"Currently in low power mode while it finishes some critical updates. The rest I can take care of when we next dock at the nexus." Ali replied. "I also spoke with Helldiver command. They were very surprised to hear from me again. Up till now, they assumed I'd died with my squad. But they were pleased to have me back, no loss of pay or social benefits."

"That's good. You've practically got your old life back."

"They've offered to assign me to a new squad as well. I'd be out in the field on the front lines again."

"Oh… uh, that's… also really great to hear. You'll be able to do a lot of good."

"Indeed."

"So when do you plan on leaving?"

"Leaving?" Ali said in surprise. "I'm not going anywhere just yet. They offered to assign me to a new squad, but I requested that I stay with you for now. They agreed. So for now my orders to remain with you on the Tempest until such a time comes when you no longer need me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure." Ali smiled. "You and this team have become like another family to me. I have a new squad now alongside you. I'm quite happy where I am. Besides, I'm still doing Helldiver duties by helping you."

"It means a lot to hear you say that, Ali. Thank you."

"It is I that should be thanking you, Ryder. You made me let go of my guilt and allowed me to embrace my calling again. For the first time in almost a year, I'm at peace again. I believe my squad can rest well now, knowing I've avenged them."

"You know, I've never asked…. Your squad, what were they like?"

"Fearless… brave… true… sometimes stubborn… but a good hearted bunch. You'd have gotten along very well with them."

"I'm sure I would."

"Ask me no more of them though, Ryder. I do not always wish to remember their faces."

"I understand." Scott nodded. "Sara and I know what it's like to lose those close to us."

"You do, don't you?" Ali said understandingly.

"We didn't always get along with our father, but we loved our mother so much. The day she died… a part of me feared we might never get over it. But time heals all wounds."

"To die in battle is one thing, but to die from an illness, an enemy you can't fight physically… no one should suffer that fate. I'm sure she was a good woman."

"She was."

"For what it's worth, I think they'd both be proud of you and Sara."

"Thanks, Ali."

"Don't mention it."

"I'll let you get back to work."

"Before you go, Ryder, I have a little proposal if you're interested."

"Proposal?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you might be interested in a little sparring match with me. It'd be nice for me to get used to my armour again and also fight an opponent equal to me."

"Isn't Drack better suited for that?"

"He's not a Helldiver. In armour, I'd whoop his ass in seconds. I'm not so sure Lexi would approve of that."

"Fair enough. When do you want to do this then?"

"Not just when… but where as well." Ali said with a smile. "Next time we're on Voeld, bring me along with you. I've got something fun in mind for us. I think you're gonna like it."

"Just please don't try to seduce me again." Scott said tiredly.

"That was fun while it lasted. But since you're with Peebee officially now, I see little point in it now. Don't worry. I'll stop making invitations." Ali said seriously.

"Oh I wasn't offended. Nor do I think you should stop at all. Admittedly, I myself did find it a bit funny. Just so long as we're clear nothing serious is ever going to happen."

"Works for me." Ali with slight laugh.

Scott then offered his hand to Ali… but she didn't take it.

"Oh no. Proper handshake. Come on." She said, holding up her own hand as though she was challenging him to arm wrestle.

Scott smiled back and firmly clasped his hand in hers.

"Give 'em hell, Soldier." She said with a confident smile.

"You got that right." Scott smiled back.

"For the first time in my life, I look forward to the future. Whatever comes, we'll meet it as a team."

* * *

With time to kill, Scott went to see how Drack was doing. He found however that the old Krogan wasn't in his usual spot. A quick comm call rom Lexi soon told him Drack was in the med bay.

Partly worried there might be something wrong, Scott headed over. When he arrived, he didn't notice anything that was of immediate concern. Drack was simply sat calmly on the edge of one of the tables while Lexi was finishing a scan on him.

"Move your arm again." She requested.

"Readings won't change, doc." Drack simply said as he moved his arm.

"Your prosthetics are syncing properly. Your neuropathy-induced pain levels are… consistent."

"Hey. I'm used to it. It's okay."

"Not. It's not okay!" Lexi said, louder this time. She then calmed down though. "You keep fighting smart, you hear me? You don't have much left in term of organ redundancies."

Drack was silent for a moment before he finally spoke again.

"Nah, its fine. I don't mind."

"What's all this about?" Scott asked.

"Follow up scans. I keep a close eye on him." Lexi replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He's fine, just… old. And missing too many parts. And too stubborn for his own good."

"You love me just the way I am, Doc." Drack said with a somewhat suggestive smile.

"Don't get off that table until the scan is done." Lexi with slight groan as she turned and left the med lab. She briefly paused though halfway through the door. "Scott, I'd like to see you and Sara later today if possible."

Scott nodded, then turned back to Drack.

"Can I ask what happened?" he asked gently.

"Arm, side, hip, part of my leg. Strain balancing threading across my spine. It's all prosthetics and implants." Drack explained.

"That's… a lot." Scott said in surprise.

He'd known some Helldiver who had lost limbs which were then replaced with prosthetics. But he'd never heard of anything this extreme.

"Made it through the Krogan rebellions, watched my culture disintegrate, survived centuries as a merc and all sorts of pirate shenanigans. A thousand years of combat experience. All it took was one idiot with a pack of frag grenades."

"It must have been hard."

"Yeah. It got… pretty bad."

"I hit some dark moments. Implant rejection after implant rejection. Prosthetics not syncing properly. Everything hurt… a lot. All the time. No purpose to anything."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I didn't. I fell right into that pit. Almost… but then some shaman shows up, drops the tiniest little baby girl in my lap. "This one' dying." He says. "Not worth the trouble." He says. "Useless" is what he meant."

"He wasn't just talking about the baby."

"Yeah. I was useless too, but…" "Wasn't just about me anymore, so I got help. Learned how to take care of myself, take care of her. And she took care of me."

"You found a way to live again."

"We sure did. Wasn't easy on either of us. I'm old, stuck in my ways. And Kesh? Kesh has always wanted to change everything since she could talk. Raising Kesh taught me an important lesson."

"What was it?"

"Took me a while to figure it out, but it's important." Drack replied seriously. "Parents aren't meant to be a goal or finish line. We're the starting line. Where you go from there? It's all you. Remember that."

* * *

Not long after, Scott got a message from Jaal asking to speak with him.

He found the Angara in his usual spot.

"Did you get my message? Doesn't matter. I have exciting news, and I wanted to tell you in person." Jaal said.

"Should I sit down?" Scott asked.

"Is that another idiom? Or… yes, of course… do what you like."

"Yeah, it's an idiom that means… never mind." Scott replied with a shake of his head.

"I've been offered an advancement in the Resistance and my own command."

"That makes complete sense. Congratulations."

Scott did his best though to hide the fact that he was a little disappointed to hear that. This meant Jaal was going to leave. He'd told Scott himself this was the sort of thing he'd always wanted. The chances of him saying no and staying with a bunch of aliens were almost non-existent.

"Thank you. My family is very proud. And so am I." Jaal smiled.

"So when did this happen?" Scott asked.

"Recently. You know that I wasn't satisfied with my position and direction in the Resistance." Jaal replied.

"Or life." Scott added.

"True… very true. Yes." Jaal nodded. "After my success with you, they see me with new eyes. But more importantly, so do I."

"So you get your own command?"

"It's a covert squad. Tech ops. Commanding a small group of elite specialists that infiltrate advanced Kett sites."

"High danger… high reward."

"Okay then. Should we head back to Aya?" Scott said unable to hold back a small sigh.

"What? Why? I'm not taking the position!" Jaal replied in surprise.

"But that's crazy. It's what you've wanted." Scott said, now greatly confused.

"What I wanted, yes… but not what I needed. Not what I need. With your help, I broke free of expectation. I found my better self."

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has said to me. Seriously." Scott smiled.

"Good."

"No, really."

"You've changed too, I think. More open… like a true Angara."

"Perfect."

"So you're stuck with me now, at least until this all plays out. Besides, you need me."

"Don't push your luck."

"But luck can't be pushed. It comes to us, and… ah, idiom."

"Yup."

"Shit."

"Ha!"

* * *

The rest of the day went off without anything major and the time soon came for Scott and Sara to see Lexi for what they probably guessed was another check-up.

Sure enough, the Asari was waiting for them, equipment prepped and everything.

"Ready for more tests?" she asked.

"Not again. Lexi, we're fine." Scott sighed.

"Sit now and I'll skip the bloodwork." Lexi ordered sternly and the twins sat on the bed, albeit a little reluctantly. "Now, is there anything I should know about? And don't try to hide anything. Because I will find out either way."

"Nothing that we're aware of." Sara shrugged.

She also cast a look at Scott as though expecting him to somehow report something. But nothing came, as expected.

"Good so far. Now I need the physical exam. Usual routine."

"I swear you enjoy me getting my shirt of sometimes." Scott sighed with a slight laugh as he and Sara removed their shirts.

When the twins had first started this whole thing, this sort of session would've made Sara feel very uncomfortable or very self-conscious. But these days, that was now a thing of the past. Being with Suvi with given Sara a massive boost in confidence. She no longer felt the need to hide herself. Plus, she wasn't worried about what other women might think. She only had eyes for Suvi.

Lexi had also made it clear at one point that she didn't harbour any attraction towards either of them and was not interested in a relationship at all. Her words had been that they weren't her type, "a patient" as she'd put it.

She'd been very clear on that when Scott had tried to flirt with her. He'd immediately apologised afterwards though, saying he'd only meant it as a playful joke. Lexi had simply shrugged it off.

"Inhale." The doctor requested.

Both twins did so.

"Exhale."

They let out a long breath and relaxed.

"All good. You can put you shirts back on now." Lexi said. "You should know. Professor Herik approached me about a transfer to the Nexus. Apparently my research on Kett anatomy has been useful to the militia.

"Guess we'll be telling our next doctor about our abandonment issues." Scott said as he and Sara finished putting their upper clothes back on.

"I declined." Lexi simply said.

"Really?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Didn't have a choice. No other doctor in the initiative would take you two." Lexi smiled.

For some reason, Scott seemed to try not to laugh at that. The reason why though eluded Sara and Lexi.

"What's so funny, Scott?" Sara asked.

"Well, Suvi's a doctor and… well… you and her…" Scott managed to say while trying to contain himself.

"Real mature, brother." Sara groaned, burying her face in her hand. "See what I have to live with?"

"I can barely imagine." Lexi sighed, sharing Sara's view.

"Still, we're lucky to have you here." Scott said, finally managing to regain his composure.

"Yes, you are. But I'm pretty lucky too."

* * *

The night shift would soon be upon the crew. But some of them still had a bit of time left before they turned in.

Two particular individuals were about to use the time well for a bit of exercise.

Cora and Vederia had recently felt that it was about time they do a sparring session again. They used to do it all the time back in their commando days, and although they did do it regularly today, it wasn't quite to the same extent. Fortunately, they were never in shortage of spar partners. The rest of the Tempest crew naturally did plenty of friendly sparring with each other from time to time. Ali especially was always happy to spar with anyone, despite the fact that some of them were afraid to spar with her due to her strength and aggressiveness, and the fact that she never held back. Anyone who fought with her did so at their own peril.

Since uniform wasn't the best for fighting in, both huntresses had changed into their Asari under armour for this.

"You ready?" Vederia asked, eagerly making a few light jumps to get her blood flowing.

"Don't hold back." Cora said, rolling her shoulders.

"Wouldn't think of it." Vederia smiled. "Permission to strike a superior officer, ma'am."

"Deenied!" Cora chuckled.

The two began to circle each other slowly, waiting patiently for one of them to make the first move.

Neither of them had noticed, but up above, leaning on the rail, was none other than Max. He was hardly spying on them. Neither had noticed, and he himself hadn't attempted to hide. He was simply an unintentional observer. He'd just finished having a small talk with Sara who'd now left for bed… most likely with Suvi.

As Cora and Vederia continued to circle, Max was almost tempted to cheer them on. But in the end he resisted to temptation to say anything out loud. A small little reference came into his mind though, he cracked a small smile at the thought.

 _"ROUND 1! FIGHT!"_ he said in his head.

Funnily enough, the moment he thought that sentence, the two opponents finally attacked. They began with simple bows, blocking kicks and dodging punches. Cora even managed a really good wide kick that would almost certainly have knocked someone out, but Vederia was able to lean back so much that the humans' foot went right over her head, missing her face completely.

"Not bad, Cora." The Asari smiled challengingly as she straightened back up again. But you still haven't hit…"

She was interrupted though when Cora suddenly made a swift lunge with her right hand, going right in-between Vederia's arms and catching her right in the chest.

Since this was purely sparring, they agreed that they would never use punches, nor go for the face unless they knew for certain that their opponent could block or counter a face attack. Otherwise, they went for the body and would either stop their hands before they hit if they had a clenched fist, or push an opponent with an open hand if they insisted on making contact.

In this case, Cora hit Vederia with an open hand thrust which pushed against Vederia with such force that it knocked her back and she staggered for a moment. After a few seconds, she regained her composure.

"My point?" Cora smiled.

"Fine. I'll give you that one." Vederia smiled back sinisterly. "But no more miss nice Asari after that."

 _"ROUND 2! FIGHT!"_

Vederia then jumped high in the air, her knee aimed at Cora's face. Cora countered the knee away from her face, but the force of it knocked her back, dazing her for a second.

Vederia lunged and the two ended up locking arms as they tried to trip the other up. To Vederia's utter surprise, Cora then managed to actually haul her onto the floor and soon had her pinned as the human knelt herself on top of the Asari.

"Had enough?" she asked, unable to hide a slight smug.

"Still got it." Vederia smiled with a sigh, forced to admit defeat.

 _"FINISH HER!"_

For a very long time though, nothing happened. The two simply stared at one another. Both looked into each other's eyes.

Vederia had every opening to suddenly turn the tables and flip them over so she was no on top. But she didn't want to. Not a single fibre in her being made her even want to move.

In the time that she had bene on board the Tempest since the Asari ark had been saved, she and Cora had spent so much time together. They'd been there for each other, helping whenever one of them got stressed, keeping each other strong… In fact, they'd probably spent more time together than they had in their commando days.

Not to mention also the occasional subtle flirts or sensual lures. Vederia couldn't deny it that she had fallen for Cora again. This time though it was different. It was deeper. She wanted the human… more than just a good friend. She truly was into her. She longed for the human to hold her close and intimately with those strong hands of hers.

Getting unexpectedly pinned like this in fact had made her heart flutter. And to be brutally honest with herself… she even felt a little bit turned on.

Only slight problem appeared to be though that Cora was a hard woman to read sometimes. Her seriousness and professionalism made it hard to know if she felt the same way. If she did, she certainly hit it very well.

Cora's point of view however held a slightly different story. In the past few weeks Vederia had been serving on the Tempest, she'd been feeling emotions she not only hadn't felt in a long time, but also some newer deeper feelings she hadn't felt before. She hated not being able to understand these feelings.

As the two opponents simply looked at one another, the closeness was affecting them at such an intimate range, stirring up passions that (unknown to Cora) was slowly drawing them closer and closer together.

Vederia was actually aware that Cora was slowly moving down towards her, but she didn't do anything. Deep down, she wanted this. Both their breathing became heavier as their lips edged closer to one another.

Both closed their eyes as their lips were mere millimetres from touching. But then…

"Didn't see that one coming." Max's voice suddenly said, causing both to look up right at him. The hunter quickly realized his mistake. "Oh. Said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Max! How long have you been standing there?" Cora said as she sat up, slightly cross.

"Since before you two even started. I promise though, I was not spying on you two. Was simply enjoying the fight. Very nicely done by the way." Max replied.

"I, uh… I should probably turn in after that. It was… fun." Vederia stuttered slightly as she managed to gently push Cora off, got up and quickly left.

A combination of both annoyance and guilt lingered inside the Asari. She'd been so ready to accept hat kiss, only for it to be interrupted right at that moment. What were the chances she'd get another chance like that again?!

* * *

As Cora herself got back up, she glared threateningly at Max.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll throw you out the airlock. Understand?" she said sternly.

"My lips are sealed, Lieutenant." Max said, raising his hands in a reassuring surrender.

As Max left, Cora looked back to where Vederia had gone. She was about to go after her, planning to apologise… but something stopped her: a question. What had just happened?

She had almost kissed Vederia right on the lips.

And it wasn't like Vederia had been the one trying to kiss her. After all, the huntress had had her pinned. It had been her that had almost caused the kiss. There was no other way of putting it.

This also made Cora realise that Vederia had had every opportunity to try and stop her or say something. But she hadn't. Why?

Could it have been that she was simply too nervous to say anything to her friend? Had she been in shock…

Cora though knew Vederia better than that. As nervous as the Asari had often been in the past, she'd never hidden anything from her dear friend. If ever something was wrong, or she felt uncomfortable, she'd always told Cora, every single time.

But then why hadn't she done anything. It was almost as if she'd wanted Cora to kiss her…

That thought lingered in Cora's head almost constantly now. Vederia had let her do it. She'd wanted to be kissed by her. But then… why?

Cora kept trying to think of some logical reason until finally she was forced to accept the truth. Vederia had developed feelings for her again. Even after all this time, she was still attracted to the human.

And then Cora's thoughts came back to why she'd gone for the kiss in the first place. It had been an instinct she hadn't been able to fight. She'd practically been drawn to the Asari like a magnet. What had compelled her to do this…

The answer was obvious. Cora never would've thought it would be, but it was. She was attracted to Vederia in turn. Not hard to see why admittedly. After all, they'd been drawn to each other once before, and this time there were far less things that risked getting in the way.

Cora did think about going to Vederia right now and be honest with her, but she felt perhaps wasn't the best time. After all, Vederia had looked both embarrassed and a little disappointed after that little incident.

Besides, Cora had something else in mind. Until now, she'd thought of bringing Scott along for it as her friend. But now… now she felt Vederia should be present for it also.

* * *

 **I had planned for the Archon's ship to be next, but my friend, Mastermind4892 convinced to rearrange the order slightly. Instead, the next chapter will feature Ryder hanging out with the crew, and some of the other couples finally get together. No sex scenes yet, I'm saving those for later.**

 **In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18, Hanging out with the Crew

**Not that many chapter left to go.**

 **One thing I'm definitely anticipating is your reactions to some of the plot twists that will soon follow near the end.**

 **In the meantime, hope you enjoy this little "hanging out" chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Hanging out with the Crew**

The decision had ultimately bene made that they would indeed resume their hunt for the Archon, but before that, Scott had given everyone a few days leave so that they could kick back, relax and be fully prepared for when they went back out there.

It seemed everyone had found something to do. And in fact, they all hoped to spend time with him.

Ali had already suggested the idea of a sparring match on Voeld, but since they were currently closer to Kadara, the Tempest headed there first.

Drack had asked Scott out for drinks in the bar, Vetra had invited both him and Max to a bit of rock climbing, and Max had also suggested a little shoot out session between the two of them.

* * *

Drack was waiting for Scott in Kralla's song. The bartender, Umi Henon had already poured him a drink. Surprisingly though, there also seemed to be a man passed out at his feet.

"Do I even want to know?" Scott asked.

"Eh? Oh, this." Drack replied, giving the man a slight kick. "Some idiot who got talked into a head-butting contest with me by his buddies."

"Some buddies."

"Hey! You!" a voice suddenly said from behind.

Another man, most likely an exile was stood behind them. He seemed to also have a few more exiles with him.

"Not in my bar!" said Umi.

"I know you, Nexus. Your people hurt my friends. Now we're going to hurt you!" the man said, ignoring Umi.

"Someone wants a fight. You up for it, Ryder?" Drack chuckled.

"Look, I came here to drink with friends, not fight you." Scott said, hoping to somehow try and clam the situation. He'd rather avoid this turning nasty, but he was by no means afraid of a fight if need be.

At the moment, it looked as though it was gonna come to that.

"You really think you can stop me?" the man said.

He then swung a punch which Scott leant back to avoid, the fist missing him completely. The Helldiver wasn't' about to let that stand though and made his own attack. His open hand went right for the man's throat, slamming into it with enough force that he was left choking as his windpipe was temporarily obstructed by Scott's hand hitting it.

Drack at the same time also put his glass down hard and turned to the face them, drawing himself up to his full height and flexing his shoulder intimidatingly.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Unless you want this to get ugly, take my advice: Fuck… off." Scott said forcefully.

The man and his friends though seemed unfazed by this. He swung another punch, but Scott dodged this one too. He then grabbed the man and threw him right over the bar counter.

Another human tried to punch Scott, but he blocked it and then returned the attack with a punch of his own.

Another merc hit Drack in the face with bottle, only for the Krogan to then grab him and head butt him.

An Angara pushed Scott, knocking him against the counter, but the Helldiver managed to push back against the counter and turned it into a kick, knocking the Angara back and into some tables.

Drack meanwhile grabbed another attack and forced him against the counter, bringing his elbow down onto the man's head.

Another Angara swung several punches at Scott but he avoided then, forcing the Angara against the counter. Umi then suddenly appeared and smashed a bottle into the Angara's head.

Whilst Drack threw a female Turian to the floor, a wild Salarian then tackled Scott to the floor. He made several desperate attempts to hit Scott before Drack then throw him off and helped Scott up.

As the two took a moment to catch a break however, they could tell this was far from over. There were still more mercs left.

The two simply cast looks at one another before they charged…

* * *

By the time they'd finished, almost no one was left standing. Only ones that were, were the ones who hadn't been involved in the fight. Only Scott and Drack remained, with Umi also pouring them drinks. Her way of expressing gratitude for taking care of the trouble makers.

"And I thought Ali knew how to take care of idiots like them." She said.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Drack sighed. "Hey, Ryder. Do me a favour? Don't tell Kesh about this."

"I got you covered." Scott simply smiled, his drink clinking with Drack's.

"That you do. I just… don't want her to worry."

* * *

Max was next, so Scott headed outside the port with the Hunter. Soon, they found a high enough point which had a large view overlooking most of the port's entrance, along with the once flammable pools of water.

Thanks to them fixing Kadara's vault however, that was no longer the case. Another reason why Kadara now had an outpost.

"Rules are simple. One has the sniper and has to try and find the other. Round ends either until the sniper shoots the prey, or runs out of ammo." Max explained, taking out a sniper rifle both of them could use. Unlike Max's personal one which was customized for him personally, this one was a standard issue unmodified one. Obviously so that both of them had a fair chance. "You can go first; I'll find a hiding spot."

"We allowed to move around if we think we've been spotted?" Scott asked, taking the sniper rifle.

"Yeah. Adds a bit more to the challenge." Max replied.

Securing his mask in place and raising his hood, Max soon vanished down into the ravine. As part of the rules, the one doing the hiding was allowed a 1 minute head start to find a place to cover.

 _"Ryder, if you like I can help you pinpoint Max's position."_ EDI offered.

"No. I'm gonna play this fairly." Scott said sternly.

At the same time, he also deactivated his suit's long range sensors so that it didn't automatically detect Max. Much as he knew in a real life scenario he'd always have the advantage, this was a game between friends and he was going to play it fairly just as Max was.

 _"Understood."_ EDI simply said.

This being a simple game of course, they were using something similar to laser tagging and not live ammunition. Both of them had tough armour, but it was still better to be safe. Four full rounds followed, with both of them switching back and forth between being the Hunter and the hunted. Both had managed to draw, having scored hits on both rounds.

Scott though had used up more ammo on his ones before finally getting the point whereas Max had always manged his shots on the first try. So now it came down to the final round. Whoever won their round, would be the winner, unless of course they drew again in which case they would keep going until one of them lost.

Scott's turn was first. With both his rounds taking more shots, he had a feeling he was going to lose this one. Max in turn had gotten better at avoiding his shots each time.

 _"Ryder, are you sure that…"_ EDI attempted to ask, but Scott interrupted her.

"I'm not cheating, EDI!"

To be honest, he didn't care if he lost. This was after all a friendly game and there was nothing to lose. Even he knew as well that Max was the better shot.

Sure enough, by the end of the round, Scott missed Max completely and his magazine went dry.

"Oh well." He simply shrugged modestly.

And then, unsurprisingly, when it came to Max's turn, he once again nailed Scott on the first try. The shot did only just hit him that time, but it was a hit none the less.

"Not bad, Ryder. Maybe you can use a sniper after all." Max said, once Scott had returned to the summit.

"When I need to." Scott simply said.

For a moment, Max simply gazed at the view of Kadara in silence before speaking again.

"I can't help but wonder these days, what am I gonna do after this? I mean, we won't be searching for Meridian forever. We're gonna find it eventually." He said.

"You're still welcome on the Tempest as long as you like." Scott said supportively.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Max smiled. "It's just… I've spent almost an entire year hunting Kett. Yet now, I don't know if I can go back to that after all this, after all we've seen and done. I fear I've grown too used to you and the others.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Said Scott.

"One can only hope." Max smiled.

* * *

Vetra's rock climbing came next. The Turian and Max were having no problems at all scaling the rocks and were greatly enjoying themselves.

For Scott however, it wasn't the same story.

Being a Helldiver, his armour was very heavy. So heavy in fact that it was proving almost impossible to find a stone that didn't became dislodged from the cliff due to sheer amount of weight pushing or pulling down on it. The poor human was barely keeping up with the others.

He tried his best not to show it though. Last thing he needed was them gossiping to the crew about how he couldn't climb a simple rock wall.

"You're right. The view is great from up here." Scott said, managing to hide the fact that he was struggling beyond measure.

"I've seen quite a few in my time." Max said. As he did, his gaze fell upon Vetra. "But none of them compare… to…"

"We're not even to the top yet. Come on, I'll race you both." Vetra said enthusiastically. "And no jump jets! We're doing it the old fashioned way."

"What do we get if one of us wins?" Max asked.

"What would you like?"

"The bad guy defeated, a magic sword… and the girl?" Max replied.

"Good thing you're losing then. I don't have a magic sword." Vetra chuckled slightly.

Scott simply hung his head and sighed as he continued. Once again another possible place to put his foot was gone as it collapsed under his weight.

Vetra was already in the lead… until Max ultimately decided he did not want to lose. Before anyone could stop him, he activated his jump jet and shot up past Vetra.

"Wheeeeeeeee!"

"Hey!"

Once he'd reached the top, his jump jet cut out and he landed safely on the rocky surface.

As he lay on the ground letting his adrenaline and the excitement calm down. Shortly after, Vetra made it to the top as well.

"Having fun? You look like you're having fun." She panted slightly.

She then gently laid herself down next to Max and they both stared up at the sky.

"Max… is this real?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think the sky's real." Max replied.

"No, this. How you are towards me. It's like you… care… more than a friend." Vetra said, her hand unknowingly edging closer to Max's. "I don't mind if it's "no" I just want to be sure. It gets messy otherwise."

Max looked at Vetra for a moment. Both he and she had shared a somewhat flirting friendship in the time they'd bene working together. To begin with, max had just meant it as playful flirting and nothing serious.

But time it seemed had a way of changing things. As they'd spent more time together and got to know each other better, Max had indeed grown to care for her. Some humans might be put off by the fact that she was a Turian, but he wasn't. He didn't care that she was an alien at all. He liked her for who she was. And admittedly, he did find her beautiful as well. The purple markings, her tall and strong body, her clam and often optimistic personality… it was hard to find flaw with her.

He wasn't sure though if she felt the same way. Despite all the flirting, she seemed to remain pretty neutral on the subject, neither accepting nor rejecting him.

I the end though, Max felt he should be honest with her and just tell her that he did care. He owed that much after all. Even if they did ultimately just remain friends regardless of what he said, she had a right to know.

"I do care about you. More than a friend." Max said, gently intertwining Vetra's hand with his own.

To his surprise, Vetra didn't try to shrug him off. She just let him hold her hand.

"Really? I didn't want to assume. It seemed so unlikely. Me, you…"

In the end, Max threw caution to the wind and went with his gut instinct. Vetra was interrupted when Max suddenly sat up, rolled himself partly on top of her and then, to her surprise, kissed her full on the lips.

The Turian female was momentarily surprised for a moment, but she quickly eased into it. Once again, she did not make any attempt to reject. She just let the human kiss her.

When the two finally parted, both had a look of happiness in their eyes.

"And how's that for proving it?" Max asked, gently stroking the side of her face.

"I'm convinced." Vetra replied, gently pulling Max in for another kiss.

This next one was not like the first… it was better. It was longer, more passionate, and much deeper. Neither one of them had felt more at peace as they embraced each other. Max didn't even care that kissing Vetra felt very different to kissing a human or an Asari. He cared about her and nothing was going to change that.

Vetra in turn saw something more to Max than just a mercenary who killed for money. He had a code of honour he went by, he'd been willing to destroy the bioweapon he helped create in order protect innocents, and he'd said so himself that he cared about her and her sister.

And she had to admit, for a human, he wasn't bad looking at all. Shorter than her, yes. But then, almost everyone seemed short to her. Well, except for Arkanes who were actually taller than Turians.

As they continued kissing, they held each other tightly, neither of them wanting to let go or be separated. They'd gladly stay like this all day if they could.

Eventually, the sound of Scott approaching the top broke them apart. They simply smiled at each other and gave s light laugh as they watched the Helldiver finally appear. His left hand almost dislodging another rock as he finally managed to pull himself up.

"Did you have a bit of trouble?" Max asked as he got up and extended his hand out to Scott who had fallen to the ground on his back in exhaustion.

"Shut up." Scott panted.

He took Max's hand and the Hunter helped him up. The three of them then gazed out over the view of Kadara's plains, admiring their new beauty.

"It's all going to be like this, huh?" Vetra asked.

"No. Better." Scott said, smiling proudly at Kadara's view.

"For fourteen months, I wondered if I'd made a mistake coming here and dragging my sister with me." Vetra said. "I don't wonder anymore. Boarding the Tempest that day was the best decision I ever made."

"I'm glad you came aboard too. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Scott smiled.

He couldn't help but notice how Max and Vetra seemed to be holding hands as they stood side by side admiring the view. He was tempted to say something, but in the end felt it best not to.

* * *

Next came Ali's sparring match, which of course required them to go to Voeld. Although the vault for that planet had also been fixed, there was currently a snow storm going on right now.

No bother at all though for two Helldivers with internal temperature control.

"Why Voeld of all places?" Scott asked.

"The snow adds to the challenge. Why do you ask? Getting cold feet?" Ali teased.

"Funny." Scott chuckled, shaking his head.

Once the two found a spot they felt would be ideal because of the nearby view of the outpost, the large mountain off in the distance and frozen lake, they drew their melee weapons.

Scott had to admit, he was actually looking forward to using his sword again after so long. For a long time he hadn't yet met an opponent he'd been able to properly duel. Kett, Exiles and Pirates didn't really seem one for swords.

"Shall we then?" Ali grinned challengingly under her helmet.

"After you." Scott smiled back, bow his head slightly in respect of their fight, which Ali also returned.

They began with several light blows which either blocked or countered. They continued like this for nearly a minute before ending up in a blade lock.

As they tried to overpower each other however, they were suddenly interrupted as a Kett dropship suddenly flew in on them and dropped off a small squad of Kett troopers, all of whom aimed their guns at the two Helldivers.

"Truce?" Scott asked.

"Okay." Ali nodded.

The both of them quickly separated and turned their attention to the Kett.

The Kett fought hard, but against two Helldivers… it didn't take a genius to guess the odds of this fight.

They even tried to set two fiends on both of them. Scott though simply distracted them while Ali finished them off… in a rather bloody way in fact.

By the end of it, most of the surrounding area was covered in Kett blood. Ali simply looked at the sight with a proud smile as she stood over the dead body of one of the fiends, her axe embedded not only in it head but also in its nervous system, causing an occasional twitch every now and then.

"Not quite the field test I had in mind, but…"

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself at least." Scott said. "So… shall we continue then?"

Ali's head cocked to the side slightly in surprise before she spoke.

"You surprise me sometimes, Ryder. Thought you weren't keen on this." She said, gently hopping down from the fiend's body.

"Never leave a fight unfinished." Scott shrugged.

"You may regret saying that." Ali smiled slyly. "Have at you."

And with that, the two resumed their sparring duel.

* * *

Eos was the next port of call, with Cora, Gil and Peebee all having something they wished to do there.

Gil first of all hoped for Scott to meet Jill, a friend of his that he'd talked about often.

"Oh good. You're here. Yeah, so listen. She's only got a minute or two, and she's in rare form today, just to warn you. She's here kick-starting repopulation protocols reversing the chemical procreation blockers for colonists. Call it "boosting the batter". She's gonna talk your ear off about civic duties as a man." The engineer explained.

Scott had heard about those. It was designed as a way to prevent the Initiative's numbers from spreading until they had the necessary resources to support the extra numbers. Essentially, it made them temporarily sterile.

Most species in the initiative had this had this, save two…

Asari naturally could only get pregnant through Unions. The Arkanes meanwhile had a somewhat similar ability to control their pregnancy or impregnation. Females for example had a special muscle inside themselves allowing males of other species to not impregnate them if they chose by closing access to their wombs, and males could also choose whether their… "seed" would be potent or not.

Helldivers in general didn't have this either due to the Arkanes being against the whole idea. Instead they had just simply advised their soldiers to be mindful of the current situation if so chose to have children.

"That is what she's here to do. The woman takes her job seriously." Scott simply shrugged with a grin.

"Hey, if you're cool with it. It makes no never mind to me. No chance I'll ever oops a baby into the world." Gil said.

A nearby shuttle then touched down and a woman stepped out.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Ah, Jill. About time. This is…"

"Save it. I asked you both to stop by, remember. Ryder, pleasure. I know we're all very busy, so I have only one question for you." Jill interrupted.

"Sure. Go ahead." Scott simply said.

"What the hell did you do to him? It's like he's an adult or something. He can even have a mature conversation without it degrading into pot shots… unless I take it there. What's your secret?" Jill asked.

"I have nothing to do with it. It's all him." Scott replied with a slight chuckle.

"I call bullshit on that. It's definitely your influence. Something." Jill laughed.

"Maybe all these years you thought you knew me, you were sadly mistaken." Gil said.

"You wish." Jill chuckled. "Okay, you're both off the hook. So glad I got to meet you, Ryder."

"Likewise."

* * *

Cora was next, having requested Scott come along to some kind of "mystery project."

It seemed she'd also invited Vederia as well. A slight surprise to Scott, but hardly unwelcome.

"So where's your mystery project?" Scott asked.

"Not far." Cora replied. "The old outpost sight. They left a few things behind."

As they neared the spot, Cora suddenly tripped on an unseen rise in the sandy terrain.

Vederia though reacted almost instinctively and caught her before she could fall.

"Whoa. Steady." She said.

"Thanks." Said Cora.

For a long moment, the two simply stared at one another.

"I... uh… can't lead the way unless you…" Cora finally said.

"Right… sorry." Said Vederia , quickly letting Cora back onto her feet.

"Don't be. Least I know you'll always be there to catch me." Cora smiled, causing Vederia to blush slightly.

She then walked up to what looked like a large crate of some kind and knelt down in front of it.

"Soil convertor. No Remnant terraformer, but it makes sandy dirt into something useful… eventually. Add seeds, some rain… and you've got a garden." She explained.

"That's right. You wanted a garden of your own." Scott said.

"It'll take years. I might not even see it. But that's okay. Asari think in centuries. Lay a foundation, then step away… let it grow into something you might never expect. Pathfinder training was my foundation. Gave me a whole galaxy of directions I could go. I don't need someone else's plan. Just a good beginning. The first seeds of a garden."

Cora then picked up a large handful of the seeds and stood up, walking over to Scott and Vederia.

"Or… someone I need in my life." She added.

Scott was completely caught off guard by this and struggled for the moment to find his words.

"Uh… Cora… you're a good friend, but…"

"I wasn't talking to you, Scott." Cora interrupted, trying to suppress a slight laugh.

Vederia's eyes widened

Had she really just heard right? Cora had just referred to her as someone she needed in her life. How had this happened?

Despite how happy she was to hear this though, Vederia couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

After coming so dangerously close to each other last time, her body was acting up. Worse, the feeling of being pinned underneath Cora, which she had never felt before till now, had awakened desires that she'd never felt before.

The Asari had put herself to sleep more nights than she could count thinking about Cora holding her intimately, drawing pleasure from her body and she now wanted more than ever to experience these things for real. And her fantasises had only grown all the more vivid after the last encounter.

"I don't think either of us can deny it anymore, Vederia. This galaxy has given us a second chance at a lot of things. Even…" Cora said.

"I didn't think you…" Vederia stuttered.

"I know. And I sorry for what you've probably been through. I should've seen sooner." Cora said.

"We'll certainly have a lot to talk about when we get back to the Tempest." Vederia smiled, trying to hold back a few joyful tears.

"No kidding. But first…"

Cora handed the seeds to Vederia, then picked up another pile for Scott and finally one for herself.

"What seeds do you have exactly?" Scott asked.

"Desert flowers and grasses from across the Milky Way. Colours we don't even have names for. When they've prepared the ground… roses… someday." Cora replied. "Ready? One… two…"

All three of them threw their seeds into the air and let them flow around in the wind. As Cora and Vederia watched the whole thing, both their gazes fell on each other.

Scott could already tell where this was going and decided to give the two a moment to themselves. Quietly and discreetly, he left them and head back to the Nomad.

Almost oblivious to the fact that Scott had just left them, Cora and Vederia just continued to look at one another before they finally acted on instinct and both gently pulled each other into a kiss. As their lips finally touched for the first time in many years, both of them felt more happy than they had ever been before.

Being in each other's arms in this way was a feeling beyond their explanation. But they finally felt as though they were truly together. Not like their brief relationship as Commandos, now they really were together.

Vederia especially seemed to be the ager one as she held Cora close to her, almost refusing to let the human huntress break away from their kiss. Though it seemed she didn't want to anyway since she seemed to be holding Vederia just as tightly.

They remained like this for almost an entire minute before finally breaking apart for air.

"Second chance, huh?" Vederia smiled, a tear gently trickling down her cheek.

Cora simply smiled and wiped the tear away.

"And this time, we're going to do it properly." She said.

* * *

Peebee was next. Scott had a feeling this would probably be something Rem tech related.

But oh was he so wrong. The Asari told him to meet her on the top of the monument where they first met. What's more, shed said to meet her there at night.

When the both of them reached the top of the monument, Scott found Peebee had already laid a few things out for them. A cloth to sit on, some portable lights, and even a bottle and two glasses.

"I brought wine. And the lights should stop any of us falling off."

Scott simply smiled as he gently laid down next to Peebee. Both of them gazed up at the stars with a very relaxed feeling.

"We've all done it at some point, haven't we? Just looking up at the stars and wondering what's out there." She said.

"Yeah. And for the time in a long time we really can wonder what's out there. There's still so much of Andromeda we don't yet know about. Could be anything out there." Scott agreed.

A long, blissful, silence followed for a while before suddenly being broken by an odd noise. For a moment, Scott wondered what it was until he looked to his left. For some reason, Peebee was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked.

"Some of the constellations." Peebee sniggered. "Can't help but see a few funny things in them."

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Well, that one there looks like a…"

Peebee knelt in close and whispered in his ear. The answer was a bit of a surprise.

"And then that one…"

As Peebee resumed her light laughter, Scott simply sighed and shook his head.

"You have a dirty mind sometimes, Peebee." He said.

"And you love it." Peebee laughed.

"Yeah, I do actually." Scott smiled.

Both simply smiled as their hands intertwined and clasped each other tightly.

"Hard to believe that this is where we met about a month or so ago." Peebee said.

"Feels like longer." Scott said, holding Peebee close. "I'm glad we did though."

"So am I." Peebee smiled. She then sat slightly and leant over Scott slightly, a suggestive look on her face. "Wanna make love?"

"Up here? Really?" Scott asked in surprise.

"We've had weirder spots." Peebee smiled.

Scott simply smiled and pulled Peebee into a kiss. He then rolled them over so that he was on top. This only lasted a few seconds though before Peebee suddenly forced him back over with a great deal of force so that she was on top again. And this time she kept him pinned in place.

"Oh no. I get to be on top this time. No buts." She said.

"Apart from yours." Scott said, giving Peebee's ass a playful smack.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Scott." Peebee sighed as they resumed kissing.

* * *

Jaal meanwhile had invited both Scott and Ali to visit his mother and his family on Havaral. As they arrived at the destination, a female Angara with a skin tone similar to Jaal approached them. When she saw Jaal she smiled and ran up to him.

"Jaal! Jaal!"

The female Angara hugged him and Jaal in turn hugged her back.

"Wait… Is there bad news?" she asked worriedly.

"No. My friends are interested in where I grew up." Jaal said reassuringly. "Ryder, Ali, this is my true mother, Sahuna Ama Darav.

Scott actually made sure to give her the full greeting and hugged Sahuna warmly just as Jaal had done.

"Nice to meet you. I know Angara like the hugging. He said, noting how Sahuna was smiling warmly at this.

Much to Jaal and Scott's surprise, Ali then did the same.

"Good to meet you as well, Sahuna. Jaal talks about you often." The Arkane said.

"Jaal's told me how much he admires you two as well." Sahuna said.

"Really?" Scott asked with a small smile in Jaal's direction.

"He's my favourite. Smart, loyal, kind. A great shot. Writes poetry… sews." Sahuna said proudly.

"Mother…" Jaal said, slightly embarrassed.

Sahuna seemed to understand and simply nodded.

"I'm late for Resistance meeting. Stay clear." She said.

"Your mother's in the Resistance?" Scott asked.

"Yes. And every child is her favourite." Jaal replied.

"Now I see where you get it from." Ali chuckled, giving Jaal a friendly nudge on the shoulder.

"Ali, please." Jaal chuckled.

For a moment, Scott thought Jaal was blushing, but it was difficult to tell.

They then made their way into the next room, which was filled with dozens of Angara. Even Tevint, Lothuul and Baranj were present.

"Everyone, this is Ryder and Ali." Jaal said out loud.

"Look who the Kaerkyn dragged in!" one of them said happily.

"Welcome back!"

"This is where I spent most of my days growing up. Me, my sister, Koana, our cousin, Etta, and brother, Finn. Then Basvil, Rollu…"

"So wonderful to have you back!"

"Hey, Jaal! Hey, human! Hey… tall one!"

"Jaal! You brought someone special to meet us?"

"Wow. Cosy." Scott commented.

"We like to live like this." Jaal simply said.

"Gonna give your friend some real food?" Tevint asked warmly.

"Good to see you!" Lothuul added.

Finally, they entered a much smaller room and the door closed behind them.

"And here's my room. My tiny sanctuary." Jaal said.

"We have a saying that I like. "Home is where the heart is." Scott simply said.

Ali in turn nodded approvingly at this.

"I like that." Jaal smiled,, sharing Ali's view. He then noted a crate of some kind that had been left on his desk. "Oh, no. Who put this here?"

A he sat down on the bed with the crate in his hands, Ali and Scott did the same and sat next to him.

"Schematics? Of…"

"When I was seven my aunt stole a Kett weapon for me. So I took it apart. To learn." Jaal explained.

"And that is… was… a kaerkyn." Ali said.

"Pet kaerkyn… Alfit. He died. So I also took him apart." Jaal said.

"To… learn?" Scott asked.

"Why not?" Jaal shrugged. "I don't show people these things. But I feel like we're… family."

"It's been good getting to know you." Scott smiled.

A brief silence followed as everyone simply smiled at the acknowledgment of their friendship until finally Ali broke it.

"Ryder, didn't you say you wanted to talk more to Jaal's family?" she suggested.

"Huh?"

For a brief moment, Scott was confused by this. But that changed when he noticed Ali's face. She had an expression of expectance along with the fact that she indicated to Jaal with her eyes and a slight movement of her head.

Scott quickly got the message. Being a Helldiver, he knew body language like that all too well.

"Oh. Yes. You're right." He said, trying to sound casual. He then got up and walked to the door. "I'll… be outside if you need me."

As the door closed, Jaal suddenly let out a small laugh, trying his best to contain it.

"That was the best you could come up with?" he said, managing to regain his composure.

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked innocently. She smiled though as she could tell what Jaal was implying.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Ali. You hoped for us to be alone." The Angara said.

"Maybe." Ali said, again with a mockingly innocent smile.

"In all my years, I've never known any female quite like you. I thought at first I'd be put off your… eccentric nature. But I find myself drawn to it. I… I want us to be together." Jaal said, this time in a more serious, but happy tone.

"I find myself drawn to you too, Jaal." Ali said, sharing Jaal's more serious tone. She then put her six fingered hand on top of his. "I want us to be together too."

"Yes!" Jaal said, almost sounding relived. "I adore you."

The two simply gazed lovingly at one another for a long moment before eventually leaning in. For the first time, Jaal finally felt the texture of Ali's dark green skin on his.

He was pleasantly surprised. Despite how rough her exterior looked, and how tough it was said to be, it felt unbelievably smooth to the touch. Even the skin on her mandibles felt surprisingly soft.

This was particularly noteworthy when, to Jaal's surprise, her upper two mandibles gently went forward and seemed to touch the outer parts of his face, as though looking for something to latch onto this.

Both of them quickly noticed this though and broke the kiss. Ali especially looked a little flushed as she tried to regain control of her now flaring mandibles. Controlling them to do that on purpose for acting was one thing, but real life… that was another matter.

"Oh. Sorry. That happens when I get a bit excited." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't mind." Jaal simply smiled, which seemed to reassure Ali.

"Let me show you one more thing you might like. Lie down." He then said.

"Okay?"

Ali did as instructed and gently laid herself down, temporarily removing her axe so that she wasn't lying down on it by accident and making herself uncomfortable.

As Jaal pushed some nearby buttons, a holo project appeared near the ceiling, showing what looked like a galaxy. Ali thought at first I was Andromeda, but it didn't look the same.

"You made this?" she asked.

"Long ago. It's not accurate. More of a dream, really." Jaal replied a she laid down next to the Arkane. "Just one more thing I want to take apart and figure out."

The two gently locked their hands together and smiled as they admired the view.

"And now I have someone to do it with." Jaal added. "My Mother is going to love you."

Ali cast a slightly questioning look after he said that.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Havaral's main base, Suvi had disembarked from the Tempest in hopes of checking in with a science team stationed there. In particular, she was interested in seeing some of the fauna samples they'd collected.

As she set about viewing the reports, she suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind her. As she turned to see what he source was, she was pleasantly surprised to find none other than Sara walking up to her in her armour, save for her helmet.

"Thought you'd sneak off the ship without me?" the Helldiver smiled.

"Didn't think you'd be interested in plant samples." Suvi simply smiled back, happy to see her girlfriend again.

"I am when they involve being with you."

Suvi simply smiled and planted a light kiss on Sara's cheek.

The two then looked out over the lush landscape of Havaral, admiring the view of peace of the jungle environment.

"I've never witnessed such a lovely sight." Suvi said.

"Nor I." Sara said, looking solely at Suvi.

The scientist quickly got what Sara truly meant and was unable to hold back a slight blush.

"You're so sweet sometimes." She smiled, a little flustered.

"When I need to be."

The Helldiver then picked a tiny flower from a nearby branch and very gently placed it into Suvi's hair above her left ear.

Suvi couldn't help but blush even more at this gesture and she pulled Sara into her arms, holding her close and admiring the woman's natural beauty up close. Sara in turn held Suvi close, not wanting to let go.

"Suvi… I… I…"

She hesitated for a long moment until finally she found her courage.

"I love you."

Suvi was a silent for a moment, but then smiled back at Sara and placed her hand on the Helldiver's cheek.

"I love you too, Sara."

No more words need be said and the two women slowly drew themselves into a deep kiss as they held each other tightly. This moment couldn't' get more perfect for them. They had each other, they were standing near a view of a beautiful planet under the moon with the gentle noises of the jungle in the background… nothing could possibly ruin this… and nothing did.

* * *

Back on board the Tempest, Scott received a notification from Lexi regarding the Kett corpse she'd recently been studying.

The Asari was already at work scanning the body as he entered the medbay.

"Ah, Ryder. Sorry for the mess." She said.

"Who's your friend?" Scott said.

"An exalted Kett. I called Jaal to show him…" Lexi replied. She stopped though as Jaal then entered the med bay. "Oh, there he is. Jaal, look at this."

The holo image above the Kett body lit up as Lexi instructed it to highlight anything Angaran. Yet nothing came up.

"There's nothing Angara inside."

"The physical can be deceiving." Jaal said.

"I've run hundreds of tests. Only traits of the Angara genome remain. The exalted are Kett."

"There must be a way to fix them." Jaal said.

"Anything's possible. We just have to keep trying." Scott said, trying to sound supportive.

"Even from mistakes, we can learn. Thank you, Ryder." Jaal nodded.

As the Angara left, Lexi gave Scott a somewhat unimpressed look.

"What?"

"Jaal needs to accept that exaltation is permanent. You're making his grief worse." Lexi said.

"We don't know that. We've barely scratched the surface of what the Kett and The Dark One are capable of." Scott objected.

"The exalted are new beings. It's more than a transformation… it's a birth. There's no going back. Jaal is part of this crew. His welfare is my responsibility." Lexi said sternly.

"And you're taking good care of him. Just remember why you came here, too." Scott said. "There is a new alien species on your table."

"My hands actually shook when I made the first incision. See this bone like armour? It feels as strong as a Krogan's frontal plate." Lexi said with excitement.

"I'll take your word for it."

"I should probably clean this up before it starts to smell."

* * *

 **Story will now resume in the next chapter with the Salarian ark.**

 **See you then. Hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to leave a review if you can. :)**


	19. Chapter 19, Hell's Heart

**Apologies for delay, but finally I'm back.**

 **This one has a fair few changes I think you'll ntoice from the game one. Especially the ending which will start to take the story into more original territory.  
**

 **Happy reading! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Hell's Heart**

The time had finally come for them to resume their search for the Archon's ship. Anyone who'd previously had a matter to attend to had their minds cleared and focused. Scott definitely felt now that they were ready for this, ready as they would ever be.

A surprise though awaited them when they reached to source of the signal. Not only was the Archon's ship there, but something else…

"Well I'll be dammed. We found the Salarian ark." Drack said.

He'd chosen Peebee, Drack and Ali for this, all of whom joined him on the bridge as he observed the sight before them.

"It looks like the Archon and the Dark One captured it. The ships are tethered." Scott said.

"Well, let's cut her loose then." Ali said.

"Easier said than done, Ali. But one way or another, we're getting out of here with the Salarians and the artefact to Meridian." Said Scott. "EDI, connect us to the Moshae."

The screen in front changed to show the image of the Moshae who acknowledged their presence.

"Ryder. It's good to see you again." She said.

"We've located the Archon's ship. Its more complicated than we thought, so I want to make sure we know what we're looking for." Scott explained.

"It was a large Remnant relic depicting Meridian. It's in his private chamber—his sanctum, he called it. He's very proud of that relic." The Moshae explained, a holo of the relic briefly replacing hers as she spoke before then returning to her.

"Right up until we steal it." Scott added.

"The Archon and The Dark One aren't to be trifled with. They have no regard for the sanctity of life, not as we know it. Be confident, Ryder, but be cautious."

"Understood."

"I wish you well."

As the Moshae's image vanished Scott than began planning out how they were going to do this. They were getting the relic one way or another, but they hadn't counted on finding the Salarian ark here.

"Okay, first thing we do is get onto the ark, assess the situation, then sneak onto the Kett ship through the tether." He said. "EDI, is there any sign of the Salarians on board?"

"I do not currently detect any that are not in stasis." The Ai replied.

"Be ready for anything, team. There's no telling what we may run into this time." Scott advised.

"Ryder… Whatever you need. Those are my people." Kallo said.

"We'll get them back. Now let's do this.""

* * *

As they boarded the ark, there was no sign of any Kett. For now, it seemed they still had the element of surprise.

"Alright. We're in." Scott said.

 _"So far, no unusual activity from the Kett ship."_ Suvi said over the comm.

"Any sign of The Dark One's energy signature?" Scott asked.

 _"Nothing yet. I'll keep you posted."_ Suvi replied.

Though the ark appeared devoid of any living, there was clear sings that there had been a fight. The same type of damage The Dark One had done to the other arks was present on this one too.

"Same with the other arks. He's definitely been through here." Scott commented.

 _"Any sign of the Pathfinder?"_ Kallo asked.

"Not yet. We'll keep looking."

The door into the cryo chamber blocked the way and Drack tried to force it open. Despite the old Krogan's strength however, it refused to budge.

"It's stuck." He groaned.

"Shall we, Ali?" Scott asked, trying not to sound smug.

The Arkane nodded and the two Helldivers walked up to the door. Both sides of the door creaked and grinded as the sheer strength of the two managed to force it open wide enough or them all to get through.

Peebee went through first, giving Scott a simple smile and wink, followed by Drack.

"Show offs." The Krogan sighed.

"Don't feel bad, old man. Comes to us all." Ali said smugly. "Well, not all of us. My race doesn't get old age symptoms."

"Ali, stop taunting Drack." Scott interrupted.

"Relax, Ryder. It was playful banter."

"Yeah, yeah." Drack said sarcastically.

The cryo pod chamber didn't seem overly damaged. There were some occasional dark energy scorch marks here and there, but beyond that there was no significant damage.

"Well, the cryo pods are intact. Dark One's been through here, but seems he left them alone." Scott observed. "EDI, is the ship still flight worthy?"

 _"Some Kett infrastructure has been added, but the ark's systems are operational."_ EDI replied.

"Then we could essentially take the whole ark with us right now. If the right Salarians are on board…" Peebee said eagerly.

"One thing at a time, Peebee. We need to know if their Pathfinder's alive or not." Said Scott.

* * *

A further analysis of the med bay area showed a few Salarian bodies on tables. One in particular seemed of interest after Scott scanned him.

"What have we got, EDI?" he asked.

"This Salarian is identified as Pathfinder Zevin Raeka." EDI replied.

"Cause of death?"

"A brain embolism while in stasis."

Ali though didn't seem convinced by this and leant in closer to the body. Using her suit's olfactory filters, she sniffed the body.

"Wait a minute… this Salarian's male. I thought Pathfinder Raeka was female." She said.

Scott also remembered that too, having read the Initiative's records. Wanting to be certain, he did another scan, this time more in depth and also compared against a blood sample on record. The results soon confirmed the suspicions.

"Clever. They did a switch to hide their real Pathfinder." He said.

"Krogan have always hated the Salarians for the Genophage, but I gotta admit, they sure are sneaky little bastards when they need to be." Ali said.

 _"You know I can hear you, Ali?"_ Kallo said irritably.

"It was a compliment, Kallo."

"Let's check this guy's stasis pod then. Chances are we'll find someone else in there." Peebee said.

Matching the bodies real DNA allowed them to find the pod. Scan quickly confirmed there was a female Salarian inside.

"Looks like it's her. Let's get her out."

* * *

Once they had gotten the Salarian out of the pod, they laid her on one of the beds. Surprisingly, she seemed to wake up quicker than anticipated.

"Easy. Take it slow." Scott advised.

Raeka took a moment to take in her surroundings before then gently sitting up.

"No need. I'm fine. Salarian stasis recovery is almost immediate." She said. "Who are you?"

"Helldiver Scott Ryder. My team and I are here to sort out your… current predicament." Scott replied.

"This is madness. Stasis was a mistake. I should never have agreed to it." Raeka said.

"We'll do all we can to help you, but we have business on the Kett ship as well. Wake up a flight crew and ready the ark for escape on my signal."

"That'll be no trouble. And then I'll work on freeing the ark so you can focus on your objective."

"We'll get the ark out somehow. Just wake up your team and stay put."

"One thing at a time. Of course."

"I'll key you into our comms. We'll stay in touch."

* * *

Heading through one of the tethers, they were soon on the ship. TO their surprise, they found the area empty. But at least that meant they still had the element of surprise and with the ship not on alert that would hopefully make things easier.

"Okay. I think I've got the location of the Archon's chamber. Let's get moving." Scott said as he accessed a nearby terminal.

As they turned to leave however, they found some surprisingly familiar face joining them… only they weren't' Kett.

"Ryder."

Sure enough, there stood Raeka. Accompanying her with several other Salarians.

"Raeka? What are you doing here? I told you to stay on the ark." Scott said, keeping his voice down.

"Too many of our people are missing." Raeka replied.

"If we don't find them now, we never will." One of the others said.

"This is Hayjer, captain of our ark. We'll focus on the rescue while you push ahead."

Scott wanted to argue, but he knew there was little point. Besides, she was right. If too many were missing to fly the ark that would make escaping difficult.

Thus, the two teams went their separate ways.

* * *

They continued through the ship making sure to stay clear of any guards and avoiding setting anything off. It was as they came to large open room however that they spotted something very large and worrying.

"I'm no expert on Kett, but I'm pretty sure those are guns out there." Said Ali.

"And they're pointing right at the ark." Peebee added.

"That'll complicate things." Scott said worryingly.

* * *

They continued on through another corridor before running into Raeka's team again. Unlike them, it seemed the Salarians had run into some Kett. They were on the other side of some glass in a room adjacent to the one they were in.

"What's your status?" Scott asked.

"Seldin's wounds were fatal." Raeka replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I can't access the terminal from our side."

"Let me give it a try."

Activating his omni tool, he brought it up close to the terminal on his side.

"ACCESSING SYSTEMS. PLEASE STANDBY." His suit said.

"We've got a big problem. Did you see those guns back there?" Scott asked.

"I KNOW. They'll destroy the ark before we can power up the engines." Raeka said. "Unless…"

"If you've got an idea, let's hear it." Said Ali.

"Verno here used to repair FTL drives on private cruisers. Verno—an EMP device?"

"It might work. If we rig one to detonate near those guns, they'd lose power." One of the Salarians said.

"And the ark would be out of harm's way." Raeka finished.

"What about your missing people?" Peebee asked.

"I'll keep looking. Captain Hayjer and Verno will focus on the EMP." Raeka replied.

"Just be careful. A lot of things have to go right for this to work." Said Scott.

"That's when Salarians are at our best."

* * *

They headed deeper into the ship until coming across a large open room. This wasn't the Archon's cambers, but they were heading in the right direction.

It was as they continued through however, Scott's suit suddenly spoke.

"ALERT…"

It was interrupted though when the whole team suddenly found themselves frozen in place and hoisted slightly off the ground, some kind of energy ring formed around them.

"Some kind of… immobilizing field." Scott groaned, struggling to break free.

Two familiar faces then emerged from the shadows as The Archon himself stepped forward. Sure enough, following behind him was The Dark One.

"It seems your predications were true." He said.

"You doubted me, Archon?" the Dark One said modestly.

He walked up to Scott as well. The Helldiver tried the same thing, but it failed to work. The plasma seemed to almost melt the moment it touched his flames. In desperation, Scott fired another shot, only for it to do the exact same thing.

"I think that's enough of that."

The Dark One then grabbed the cannon in his hand and crushed it completely, his fire melting the remains. Ali attempted the same with her own, only for the Dark One to throw a fireball at it, destroying it.

The Dark One's attention then turned back to Scott and he reached forward, seizing the Helldiver by the neck.

"Hey! Hands off!" Peebee yelled.

The Dark One though was quick to return this with a flick of his hand and Peebee's restraint suddenly sent a shock through her system, making her scream in pain. Scott attempted to struggle in vain and even tried to shake free of the Dark One's grip, but no luck.

"Now…"

Scott could immediately feel something on his neck coming from the Dark One's hand. And more worryingly, it seemed to be passing through his suit as though it wasn't even there.

Immediately, his suit's HUD began going static and flashing on and off.

"WARNING! SYSTEM INTRUSION DETECTED!"

Scott continued to struggle, but he couldn't' shake the Dark One's grip. A strange black and red substance also appeared to be forming on the inside of his helmet. It looked organic, but at same looked as though it gently pulsing with an electrical current. It continued to form from either side like veins, slowly spreading more and more..

"Hmm, more complex than I thought." The Dark One said.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Scott groaned.

"INSUFFICENT COMMON CODE! REJECTING!"

A surge of energy suddenly shot through his suit and into the Dark One's hand, whose grip immediately loosened as the shock seemed to actually sting him. Even more surprisingly, he even seemed to emit a small grunt of pain.

If he was surprised however, he certainly didn't show it.

"Resistant as well. No matter. I only need more time."

He was interrupted however when the ship suddenly shook.

"Report." The Archon said into his comm. "Await my arrival."

He turned to leave and the Dark One reluctantly followed.

"Sounds like Raeka ran into some trouble." Peebee said, once the two had vanished from sight.

"There's gotta be some way out of these things…" Scott said, struggling against the field.

He was interrupted though when, much to everyone's surprise, the fields suddenly disappeared all by themselves and they gently dropped back onto their feet.

"Wow. Nice one, Scott." Peebee said, sounding impressed.

"That… wasn't me." Scott said with concern.

 _"Archon, do you hear me? We're not impressed with your security!"_ Raeka voice yelled through the ship's loudspeaker.

"Raeka, what's going on?" Scott said.

 _"A little diversion. Captain Hayjer and Verno need time to set the EMP. I'll be in touch." Raeka replied through comms._

* * *

They continued on their route to the Archon's quarters. Along the way, Scott made sure that the Dark One's attempted hack of his suit hadn't caused any damage. SO far, his suit hadn't detected anything out of the ordinary.

As they neared the quarters however, they walked through a long hallway with several large tubes lining the walls. All of them clearly had Initiative species that looked like they were in the process of being exalted slowly.

One in particular caught their attention. Floating in one of the tanks was a large figure that was undeniably…

"Is that a Krogan?" Scott asked.

"Not anymore, it isn't. Must be one of my missing scouts. I can't tell which one." Drack replied.

Scott activated his omni tool and did a scan.

"DNA is Krogan, but drastically altered." He said.

"Ryder, if we get even the smallest chance of wiping the Kett out, I suggest you take it. Those freaks deserve to die for this." Ali said angrily.

"Couldn't agree more." Scott nodded.

"Get in line." Drack added.

They then headed into the Archon's chambers which was essentially a really large room filled with several relics of unknown origin.

"This is it. Just need to find the relic." Scott said.

 _"Give the word and we'll set off the EMP. Should disable the guns."_ Captain Hayjer replied.

"Got it."

Very quickly, the found the relic they were looking for at the far end. Hardly difficult to find given how it stood out form all the others.

"Looks like it. Definitely seems to be a map."

A brief scan, and very quickly they had what they come for at long last.

"That's it. Meridian." He said. "And we have the coordinates."

A familiar voice though suddenly came from behind them…

"So that's what this is all about."

Everyone immediately whirled round to the source of the voice. None other than The Dark One stood above them.

"All this time and you're after the same thing I am." He said. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Everyone immediately opened fire, every single shot hitting The Dark One. Not once though did they cause any damage or harm to his burning form. He simply looked down at the impacting rounds as they he was being pelted by nothing but water pistols.

Then to everyone's surprise, with a simple swipe of his arm, all of their weapons were pulled right from their hands and landing at his feet.

"I'm not about to listen to you talk!" Scott said defiantly.

"You're in no position to make demands of me." The Dark One said uncaringly. "There's more to this technology than you think, Ryder. Changing the weather is but a fraction of its power, and I intend to use it to its fullest."

"To what end?"

"My own." The Dark One simply replied. "I was meant to be a saviour for my race, but they did nothing but fight against me, took away everything I had… cursed me with this body. So I will begin again. A new universe, all in my image."

"That's the problem. You're ugly." Ali retorted.

"Insult me all you want, **mantis**. It won't matter in the end. None of this will."

The Arkane immediately snarled angrily at that. It was one thing to say insect, but calling an Arkane a Mantis was the ultimate insult.

"We might surprise you. You didn't count on us escaping your trap." Scott said.

The Dark One was silent for a moment, his head tilting to the side slightly before, to everyone's surprise, he then gave an amused laugh.

"Escape? Hardly. **I let you out.** " He said.

If the group hadn't been confused already, they certainly were now. Why would The Dark One have let them go free just like that. Especially since he'd failed to hack Scott's suit.

"What's your game in all this? You work with the Kett yet you manipulate both sides?" Scott said.

"None of that will matter in the end. You must trust me, Ryder, soon all these problems of yours will bother you no more… as will nothing else." The Dark One simply replied.

Feeling that the fiery spectre had talked enough, Scott activated his comm.

"Captain, fire the EMP!"

"Done!"

* * *

"Go on then, Ryder. Run all you want… but you can no longer run from me." He said his form fading away into nothing but black smoke and dust which soon dissipated.

As he did, the weapons he had previously pulled from their arms suddenly returned to them.

A new noise however then followed. Loud, heavy footsteps, along with a deep growling noise… and the sounds were getting louder.

"That doesn't sound good." Scott said.

Sure enough, the Kett Krogan they'd seen in the tank earlier suddenly came into view, and it looked angry. The minute it saw them, it hopped down to their level. As the Behemoth landed, it snarled angrily and roared at them.

"You're one ugly motherfucker." Ali said.

The Behemoth picked up a nearby Kett gun and immediately opened fire, forcing everyone into cover.

"Drack, Ali, anything you can do?" Scott yelled.

"Krogan! Stand down!" Drack ordered.

The Behemoth though remained oblivious to the order and kept firing.

"I don't think he's listening." Peebee said, returning fire.

"Krogan! Listen to me!" Drack yelled, sound a bit desperate this time.

"Forget it! It's not working!" Scott said.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER EVERY KETT ON THIS SHIP FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" Ali roared.

The rest of them now returned fire. Despite the Behemoth having Kett reinforcements backing it up, the fight eventually ended with just it being the last one.

The Behemoth made one final attempt to attack before the entire team emptied their guns into it, finally killing it for good.

"Krogan's down."

"Sorry, Drack." Peebee said.

"Let's hope the void will have him." Drack simply said.

As they headed back out the way they came, EDI then suddenly spoke over the comm.

 _"Ryder, I'm picking up Krogan life signs on board the ship. Several captives are being held not far from your location. They are scheduled for exaltation."_ She said.

"Fuck that! They're not turning more of our people into those things." Ali said defiantly.

"Could be the rest of my missing scouts." Drack said.

"Do we have time to get there before the Kett restore power?" Scott asked.

 _"If you are quick, yes."_ EDI replied.

 _"Ryder, this is Raeka. I'm pinned down. Don't think I'm going to make it."_

"Where are you?" Scott asked.

 _"Near the holding cells where they're keeping several of my people. They're still alive."_ Raeka replied. _"I ordered Captain Hayjer back to the ark."_

"You should be with him!"

 _"I couldn't leave my people—I had to try. And now… I think it's over. Raeka out."_

"Damn it." Scott cursed.

"Hate to say it, but we don't have time to save both. If the Kett restore power and we're still here…" Peebee said.

"Ryder, my scouts…" Drack interrupted.

Scott took a moment to think this through very carefully.

After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "Reload. We're going to save the Krogan scouts from exaltation."

"Damn right we do." Drack nodded.

"Knew there was a reason I liked you, Ryder." Ali added.

* * *

They headed to source of where EDI had detected the Krogan. When they got there, they found that one of them it seemed had already free himself.

"Drack?" he said.

"Birtak, what are you doing here?" Drack asked in reply.

"I got loose when the power went out. Our scouts are at the end of the corridor. With a lot of Kett in the way." Birtak replied.

"Not for long." Ali said.

They fought their way through a small army of Kett until finally managing to free the other Krogan.

"Can you run?" Scott asked.

The scouts simply nodded in reply.

 _"Ryder, the Kett are close to restoring the ship's power."_ Said EDI.

"Tempest, we're going topside. Track for extraction." Scott into his comm.

 _"Understood."_ Kallo replied.

As everyone else headed outside, Scott made a somewhat desperate attempt to contact Raeka, hoping somehow there was still a chance.

"Raeka? Raeka, are you still there?"

But no reply came…

"I'm sorry."

* * *

With both ships now en-route to the nexus, and finally feeling safe in such a long time, Scott went to inform Hayjer of the news.

"A team is on its way. They'll escort the ark to the Nexus. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, Captain Hayjer." He said.

"It's a day I wasn't certain would ever come." The Salarian said.

"Now that it has, what will you do?"

"Technically, I'm next in line to be our Pathfinder. Though I never started the training. It will be difficult."

"Well, no one ever said any of this was gonna be easy." Scott said, trying to sound supportive.

"Very true. What matters most is that the Salarian people are no longer at the mercy of the Kett. For this, we are eternally grateful."

"Just make sure my scouts make it safely to the Nexus." Drack said, suddenly joining them.

"Of course. Be well, Ryder."

Scott nodded in acknowledgement and the Salarian left, leaving just him and Drack.

"Must've been a tough call, leaving Raeka behind. But I'm glad you did. My scouts are alive because of it." The Krogan said with approval.

"Yeah. But the Salarians we left behind…"

"Focus on what went right." Drack interjected. "You blew the Archon's own hand off and kicked the Dark One's tail today. You took the ark right out from under them and got Meridian's location. So enjoy this one."

"I'll certainly try." Scott replied.

* * *

With that matter dealt with, Scott headed down to the medbay. Ever since The Dark One had attempted to breach his suit he'd bene concerned about what might have happened. Especially if some part had bene left inside, or some damage had been done to the suit.

Since getting back, he'd immediately had Lexi, EDI Sara and Suvi examining it thoroughly to be absolutely sure there was nothing wrong.

As he entered, Lexi noticed him first.

"Scott." She nodded. "Sara, EDI and I have run every single scan and test on your armour. Whatever The Dark One tried to do, your suit purged it completely."

"What exactly did he try to do?

* * *

" Scott asked.

"From what the logs state, it looked he was trying to gain control of the suit itself." Suvi replied

"He wants control of the Remnant too." Scott sighed.

"True, but the suit alone doesn't do it. He'd need EDI as well." Sara said.

"Yes, but the suit does have a link to EDI. Plus, the Pathfinder protocols in the suit would still allow him some access without her." Scott said.

 _"I assure you, should Scott's suit become compromised in such a way, I can cut all connections. Helldiver protocols prevent me from being directly connected to the suit. Should I even try, its anti AI defences would destroy me at my source."_ Said EDI.

"Anyway, data on the hack attempt has gone back to the Arkane's. They're already working on further fortifications." Lexi said.

Though this put Scott at ease regarding his suit's safety, a new concern had come to him. Part of this was brought on by a conversation he'd had this morning with Max. Now that he thought about it, perhaps now was as good a time as any.

"EDI, tell everyone to assemble in the meeting room." He said.

 _"Yes, Ryder."_

* * *

Sure enough, everyone quickly gathered around the table in the meeting room.

"Well, we got the location of Meridian. What are we waiting for?" Peebee asked, somewhat eagerly.

"We're heading back to the Nexus to refuel and resupply before we head back out there. After this the Kett will almost certainly be expecting us. We're going to need every edge we can get." Scott replied. "That's why I'd also like bring forward something that Max mentioned to me earlier today. Max?"

Max cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Our many run-ins with the Kett got me thinking recently… of how outgunned we often are. True, Scott, Sara and Ali are more than a match for them with their suits, but the rest of us… we aren't as lucky. That's why recently I started thinking about putting forward the idea for use to make some upgrades to our… attire."

He activated his omni tool and several holo images appeared above the table.

Each one showed blueprints for new suits of armour, each one had most of the crew's names on them.

"Naturally of course, you'd all have full designer input." He added.

"Shield fortifications, extra armour plating… you've been busy, Max." Cora said observantly with a surprised smile.

"I'm done keeping advanced tech all to myself for hunting purposes. So since we're heading to Meridian soon, I'd say now is as good a time as any for an upgrade." Max said.

"Well, I'm in." Cora shrugged with a surprisingly eager smile.

"Same." Vederia said.

"Me too." Said Vetra.

"All for it." Liam added.

"This could be interesting." Said Jaal.

"Couldn't hurt." Peebee shrugged.

"You want to go and add further toughness to my armour, that's fine. But no one's changing my armour." Drack said, crossing his arms.

"That's fine, old man. I figured you'd want something more simple anyway." Max said, pointing to Drack's blueprints which unlike the others didn't have a completely redesigned appearance.

"As for the Helldiver members of the crew, I've got a few possible ideas you might like…"

* * *

Hours passed, during which the whole crew got busy with their upgrades and modifications. And it was time used well. By the time they'd finished, every single one of them had some kind of immediately noticeable change.

In the case of Vetra, her previous light armour had now been completely replaced with a set of bulkier heavy train armour. A few part of her original armour still remained though. Her helmet for one, the cloth hanging from her waist had been retained, and the armour's paint scheme had also been designed to closely match her original.

"Looking good, Vetra. I'm almost jealous." Ali smiled.

"Still not sure how I feel about wearing this sort of thing. Usually it's only worn by Turian military." Said Vetra.

"Speaking as a warrior myself, Vetra, I think you're more than worthy of it." Ali said supportingly. "And even you can't deny you look pretty badass in it."

"Does make me feel more powerful, I won't lie." Vetra admitted.

Cora and Liam meanwhile had gone for a similar approach, replacing their previous armours with advanced versions' of the Initiative. One or two parts of the armour were even from the variation reserved for the Pathfinders. Cora had even gone a bit further and used an Asari under armour for hers instead of a human version. Both of them also had the Initiative paint scheme of white and blue.

"Simple but effective. Whatever you feel works best." Sara nodded.

"You tried the helmet yet, Cora?" Scott asked.

Scott had referred to a new helmet he'd suggested Cora use. This also was a helmet from the Pathfinder. Almost exactly like the one Alec had used, except this was the female variant and was also coloured white to match the rest of her outfit. The visor on this one was also fully tinted.

Cora though had some reservations about using this type of helmet.

"I kept thinking this was a joke, Ryder. You actually want me to wear a Pathfinder helmet?" she asked.

"I think it suits you. Besides, you were meant to be next in line anyway. Hell, you still are." Scott replied.

Cora though still seemed reluctant. Seeing this, Scott put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If you're not gonna wear it for us, at least wear it for our father. I think he'd consider it a fine tribute." He said.

Sara nodded in agreement.

Cora was silent for a moment before she finally nodded.

"You're right."

She then gently slipped the helmet on and it sealed. Scott and Sara stood back to admire the Huntress in full.

"Well?"

"Remind us not to get on your bad side, Harper." Sara nodded.

"Hmm. Don't mess with my battle sister." Vederia said as she then joined the others.

Similar to Cora she too had upgraded, swapping out her original outfit for a more armoured version. Her was mostly the same as Cora's save for a different colour scheme witch matched that used by those on the Asari ark and she also had a few different parts such as different shoulders and also a different chest plate.

Her recon hood remained the same, apart from the colour scheme being changed to match her armour.

Drack and Max, being already at the top of their game for fighting Kett had remained unaltered. They had though made some upgrades to their shields, and also replaced some of their armour's materials with stronger ones so they'd be better protected. Peebee, having also recently acquired the set of armour she'd been wearing out on missions hadn't felt any need to add anymore armour to hers. She had absolutely agreed though to have the materials swapped out and to also have the shields upgraded as the armour had been more designed for exploration, but not for combat. In keeping with the Asari's requests as well, the upgrades didn't do anything to slow her down as she always preferred to be light on her feet.

Jaal meanwhile had added extra armour to his already existing outfit (which in itself had some armour already) Scavenger armour arms which not only made them look large but also made him look wider because of the shoulder pads and he had also (per everyone's suggestion) swapped the breather mask he'd previously used for a full on Angaran helmet used by the Resistance. Despite that it his face completely now though, everyone agreed it was a better look and was also more practical in a fight since it offered protection. Thanks also to his input, he'd been able to keep his cape as well (or Rofjinn as he called it)

Ali in-particular seemed quite pleased with the Angaran's new attire.

"I'm impressed. Maybe you should wear this for me one night." she said suggestively, much to everyone's uncomfortable surprise.

Jaal though was left confused.

"Why would I want to wear this during the night? I wouldn't be able to sleep." He asked. "Ah. Another idiom?"

"Well… not exactly." Ali replied. "It means…"

She then whispered his ear, or at least into where his ear would be if he wasn't wearing a helmet.

"I… see…" the Angara finally said. "You'll have to explain that to me further at some point."

Referring this didn't get any more awkward, Scott changed the subject.

"Nice work though, all of you. The Kett won't know what hit them." He said.

"And by "hit" he means full extermination in the most painful and goriest way possible via disembowelling slowly and cutting their legs and arms off." Ali added.

* * *

The Dark One sat in mediation in the empty room he had as his quarters. Black fog and shadow flowed around the entire room practically blocking out any light at all.

His thoughts though were interrupted when the Archon suddenly burst in without any warning.

Remaining clam though, The Dark slowly stood.

"Is something wrong, Archon?" he asked, slowly turning to face the Kett leader.

"Why did you allow them to escape?" the Archon asked directly.

"I allowed them? You must be mistaken." The Dark One replied.

The Archon though then played a recording of what the Dark One had said to Scott.

"I think not. So perhaps you would care to explain yourself." The Archon said angrily. "Especially since your attempt to gain access to the Helldiver's armour failed."

"Our plan is proceeding as expected." The Dark One said calmly.

"You lie. Your many encounters with the Helldiver, and failure to acquire its secret have shaken my faith in you, Dark One. You are no longer charged with acquiring the Helldiver. I will now see it myself.

"That's the way of it then? You have grown tired of my presence, Archon?"

"Not… of you."

Something was off about the Archon' speech. For some reason he suddenly felt weak and rather light headed. And this wasn't just something that had gotten worse. It had happened almost instantly. Only just a second ago, he'd felt fine. Yet almost instantly he'd suddenly felt as though her entire strength had left him.

Soon it only began to get even worse as his vision began to blur and he soon lost control of her balance as her legs seem to give out under her weight as though the muscles had completely failed. As the Archon fell to her knees she suddenly found herself coughing very badly as her throat was hit with an immense amount of pain.

All the while, the Dark One simply stood where he was, observing the whole thing casually.

"Let me explain what is happening to you." He said. " **I myself** created your race. The… "Exaltation" as you have come to childishly name it, is nothing more than me imprinting some of my own cells into each and every one of you. As the result of a lifetime of study, I have been able to gain absolute total control over each and every single cell in my current form, and I have instructed the ones you possess to return to their source. In short, Archon… I am killing you."

More pain began to spread throughout the Archon' body. Ever nerve, every muscle, every blood cell in her body all at once felt like it was being subjected to every possible pain imaginable.

"Bring… me back." Archon coughed as blood trickled from his mouth and his skin began to turn black. "I can still… be of service… to you."

"Oh but you already are." The Dark One said. "Every death I oversee nourishes and empowers me."

"We were destined for greatness."

"You and your kind were never destined for anything. I made you to be a disposable tool. It is out of nothing that you came, and it is into nothing that you will go. Such will be the way of all things, and from the ashes… a new galaxy in my image will arise."

The Archon' vision soon failed him completely and he found herself completely blind. He found himself in nothing but cold and eternal blackness as more and more he felt his whole body dying away.

More and more he began to lose feeling everywhere. His fingers, his hands, his arms, and legs and slowly he began to lose feeling in his face and torso as well. Being deprive of all this was practically nightmarish.

"Don't... do this… Dark One." he barely managed to say, almost killing himself early from the shear effort it took just to do that. "Please."

Then all his organs failed as well. Only his mind was left now with nothing but the sound of the Dark One's fire… and his terrifying voice being the last thing he heard in his final moments.

"This is a kindness. I am sparing you the pain that your kind will endure the day you are no longer of use to me."

And that was it… nothing else but blackness… silence… emptiness… death's cold embrace… and then finally… nothing at all…

* * *

 **That was gonna happen one way or another, but I had the idea to bring it forward a bit.**

 **Should also mention, the altered armour apeprances the tema doned in thsi chapter are based off of mods made for the actual game by Kitsumi which can be found on the Mass Effect Andromeda modding nexus. So shoutout to her for that.  
(Had to improvise for the Jaal one as she hasn't finished that one yet)**

 **So, next chapter will be the Remnant city, and as a small teaser we'll learna little bit more about The Dark One's past, and also a reappearnce from** **some "possibly" familair faces.**

 **Seee you soon. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 20, The Chosen

**The Remnant city chapter. A short one, but one I have had some fun makign some changes to. Particular the boss battle which some eagle eyed people may recognize. ;)  
Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Chosen**

The Salarian ark had just finished docking as the Tempest arrived. With refuelling and resupplying underway, Scott head to speak with Tann and the other Nexus leaders. As he entered Tann's office, the Salarian appeared to be an argument with Kesh.

"Ryder made a sentimental choice, saving those Krogan. He looked at them and thought of you."

"Ryder's his own person. Just admit you don't like Krogan." Kesh said.

The conversation was interrupted though as they all noticed Scott.

"Ryder. We were discussing how things ended with the Archon." Said Tann.

"I did what I had to. If there'd been a way to save both, I'd have taken it." Scott said.

"Noted. Though it's good to see ark Paarchero reunited with the Nexus."

"Yet I have to question what we've gained, provoking the Archon and The Dark One like this?" Kandros asked.

"They had a map showing the location of Meridian." Scott said, activating his omni tool and projecting the image of meridian in front of the others. "Now we have it. It's the central control centre for the terraforming network. We get that working, we save the Initiative from its starvation crisis."

"Based on what data? This is all alien science." Tann said.

"While I appreciate what you've done for us, Ryder, we're not equipped for a war with the Kett. After what you've done, they'll be defending Meridian with everything they've got." Kandros added.

"So that's it then?" Scott asked rhetorically. "You're just going to sit by while our people starve to death while the Kett flourish?!"

"We didn't say that…" Addison tried to say, but Scott interrupted her.

"Oh really? Sure sounds like it. But I can see you've made your choice. I won't waste my breath with you."

With that, Scott turned to leave.

"You go after Meridian; you're on your own." Tann warned.

"Fine by me." Scott simply said.

* * *

Back on board the Tempest, Scott had already put a new plan into motion. If the nexus wouldn't' help, he'd go to the ones he knew for certain would…

Everyone gathered in the meeting room and Scott addressed them.

"The Nexus leaders think our search for Meridian is a waste of time. Maybe they're right… but we don't have any other options. And I am not about to just sit by waiting for a solution while innocent people suffer and die."

"Just to clarify, you're denying a direct order?" Cora asked.

"From them, yes. That's why we're getting help from an alternate source. I've sent a message to the other Helldivers in Andromeda. They're spread thin fighting the Kett, but they think they can spare a small fleet to help us. They'll keep the Kett busy whilst we slip onto Meridian." Scott replied.

"It won't fool them forever." Said Vetra

"The Tempest is small and fast. I don't need a big window. We'll drop you off and make our exit before the Kett catch on." Kallo said.

"Once we're on Meridian, it'll be a small team. Move fast, figure out its secrets." Said Peebee.

"Right behind enemy lines. Good time to assess their numbers, defences…" said Drack.

"And when you're ready, we'll extract you the same way we got you in." Kallo finished.

"If we come back with actuals on Meridian? The Nexus will sit up." Said Liam.

"Alright then, let's do this."

* * *

Hours later, the Tempest was en-route to Meridian… followed by a small fleet of Helldiver ships. As Scott had said, they were mostly busy fighting the Kett so they didn't have many ships to spare. But they had several small ships available, two larger cruisers and one dreadnought (the biggest classes in the fleet)

Hardly a large number capable of fighting the Kett head on, but they were only meant to be a distraction anyway. Keep the Kett occupied while the Tempest snuck in. With any luck, they could use some of Meridian's defences to their advantage.

As the fleet went ahead and attacked first, Kallo and Suvi observed the whole battle from the Tempest's bridge. Almost immediately, some of the ships managed to take out one of the main dreadnoughts in a few seconds.

"Sure am glad they're on our side." He said.

Reacting to the swift destruction of one of their mains hips, some of the other Kett ships altered course, partly breaking formation. In doing so however, they exposed a gap…

 _"You've got an opening. Go quickly!"_

"We should get them as close as possible to here." Said Suvi. "Intense readings. Could be some kind of control centre."

"No decent landing sites. This could get messy." Kallo sighed.

"How messy?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the cargo bay, everyone was finishing gearing up for what was to come. Scot had chosen Peebee, Jaal and Vetra for this. Peebee naturally seemed like a good choice for this given her experience with Remnant. Jaal and Vetra meanwhile… while he just felt like bringing them along. Although he was interested in seeing how their new upgrades did against the Kett. A part of him eagerly hoped it would have them running scared.

 _"Ryder, looks like a flyby is our only option. I'll get as low as possible, but you'll have to eject over the target area."_ Kallo said.

"Helldivers practically do that for a living. Should be a walk in the park." Scott simply shrugged.

"For you." Vetra added.

As the ramp gently lowered, everyone holstered their weapons and prepared for the jump.

 _"So far so good. The Kett haven't detected us."_

Finally, they saw the opening and jumped. They fell for several seconds before the jump jets activated and slowed their decent. Well… apart from Scott who simply let himself fall and land on the ground hard, denting it slightly with the force of his landing. As a Helldiver, he'd missed doing that.

"Alright. Let's see what we have to work with here." He said.

They made their way across the bridge and soon found themselves in large room overlooking most of Meridian. A quick scan of a nearby terminal gave them an idea of what to do next.

"Hmm. It would seem Meridian isn't that dissimilar to the vaults. Monolith towers connect to each other. Activating the towers will most likely activate the command hub." He said.

"So we could bring Meridian online right now? Forget scouting, let's do that!" said Peebee.

"And the Kett?" Jaal asked.

"If this is like the vaults, then maybe there's a purification field as well. Let's head to those towers and see what we can find." Said Scott.

* * *

So far, their path to the towers seemed clear. That was until Scott's suit spoke up.

"INTERCEPTING ENEMY TRANSMISSION!"

 _"One of the enemy ships got through the blockade. Khi Tasira has been infiltrated."_ A Kett said.

Surprisingly, a new female voice replied. And it didn't sound like that of a Kett female either.

 _"Find the intruders, but do not kill them. The Dark One wants them alive."_

"That didn't sound like a Kett voice." Said Vetra.

"Didn't sound like The Dark One either." Peebee added.

"We'd better watch our back then. Sounds like we have something new to deal with." Said Scott.

* * *

Next they entered a large chamber filled with what looked like pods of some kind. As Scott accessed the console they needed however, lights came on in the pods to reveal a rather surprising sight.

"What the hell…"

Inside the pods… were Angara. They remained motionless as they lay in the pod. It didn't even look like they were breathing.

"TRANSLATING." Scott's suit said as he scanned the pods.

"Pattern One-Three. Viability: 56.2%. Genetic template transmitted for testing." Scott read aloud.

"They were doing… things to the Angara?" Jaal asked.

"Looks like they were doing experiments of some kind." Scott said.

"We have to save them. Get them out, somehow."

Jaal went to try and open a pod but Scott gently stopped him.

"Jaal, wait. These aren't the Angara we know. They're not even alive." He said.

"I don't understand. They look so…"

"According to the scans, the Remnant language lists these bodies as genetic templates… a blueprint."

"The Angara… we came from here? They… created us? Why?" Jaal said, almost in shock.

"Does it matter why? Where you came from doesn't change who you are." Scott said supportingly.

"True. And we still face the same conflicts. I just… feel as though something has shifted. I… I need to think. I need to speak with the Moshae. Meridian creates life, and The Dark One could use it to do the opposite. Destroy everything. It's up to use to make sure that doesn't' happen."

"Hey, Jaal. You know, if you… want to talk, about… rhe stuff you found out. I'm here." Peebee said supportingly.

"Are you reaching out because I am now considered a Remnant curiosity?" Jaal retorted, sounding almost a little angry.

"What? No! No, I didn't mean it like that!" the Asari immediately said.

Surprisingly though, Jaal burst into laughter.

"Got you. You should see your face!" he chuckled.

Even Scott and Vetra couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Jaal!"

* * *

The second tower had a very different layout. As Scott accessed the controls, the whole place seemed to hum into life and several things on the walls started to gently however off the ground. They were ships.

 _"Flight control systems online. Welcome, Administrator. Exploration vessels on standby."_ EDI translated.

"We've seen Remnant ships, but none in working condition." Scott said.

 _"The system is saying it cannot retrieve commands from the Meridian engine."_ EDI said.

"Meridian Engine? What does that…"

He was interrupted however when they noticed several more Kett on the lower levels. They hadn't seen the team yet, but things wouldn't stay that way for long. It was hard to tell also, but it looked as though something was following them in their wake. A black fog of some kind. It was too dense to see if there was anything inside it, but the heavy sound of metal footsteps indicated there was definitely something.

"They're going to be trouble." Scott said.

They fought their way through more Kett until they reached what appeared to be the control centre. As Scott accessed the controls however, little did he know they were all about to be met with disappointment.

 _"Translating… "Connection lost. Meridian Engine not found."_ Said EDI.

"What does that mean exactly, EDI? Is there damage here? Do we need to restore something?" Scott asked.

 _"I'm afraid not. Systems are intact, but they are searching for a component that doesn't appear to exist."_ EDI replied.

A recording of a female voice then followed.

 _"Final administration log: The enemy's weapon may cause widespread damage. All our weapons, our ships, will not be able to protect us. We need to disengage Meridian from command core, which will remain here to draw fire. Meridian contains all the work of the Jaardan. Nothing else matters. I will send it far. We can return one day. Continue the process of renewal."_

"So, this isn't Meridian. The Archon was wrong. That's funny. I mean… it's horrible. But it's funny the asshole had no idea. We'll be able to bring it back, right?" Peebee asked.

Sudden gunfire forced them all into cover as several Kett filed into the chamber.

"There's more of them!" Vetra said.

"We're getting out of here, one way or another…" Scott said. And then a sudden idea hit him as he noticed the Remnant console. "Of course!"

Running up to it, he accessed it.

Sure enough, Meridian's auto turret defences came to life and all opened fire on the Kett ships, essentially adding the Helldiver fleet.

As several of the dreadnoughts all feel at once, the Kett suddenly ceased firing. Gazing at their destroyed ships in both shock and fear they turned and broke into a retreat, much to everyone's surprise.

"You did it. They're retreating!" Peebee cheered.

As the Kett fled however, both Jaal and Peebee suddenly spotted something. Among the many bodies of Kett that were retreating, something was slowly emerging from the horde.

"Uh… Scott?"

Scott turned round to see what they saw. Three dark figures of some kind, neither Kett nor Remnant. But none of them were The Dark One either. Their bodies were armoured with some of the gaps gently glowing the same black and red glow as that of The Dark One and a very faint, but noticeable black fog like the one they'd seen earlier with the Kett also followed in their wake.

The first and largest of the three was almost as large as a Kett fiend, nearly 3 metres tall in height and enough muscle to make Drack and Ali look skinny by comparison. His helmeted face seemed to be that of a skull and the dark energy weave ran through his skin almost like actual human veins.

The second one in the middle had an undeniably more female appearance. She was still tall for one though at 6 feet and had a rather broad and intimidating build. In her right hand was some kind of staff or spear, crafted and glowing with the same energy that made up her body. She was adorned with black robes, the ends of which seemed to be made up of the same shadow and fog that she and her allies appeared to be producing. The lower part of her face appeared to be visible, human in appearance but her skin was a dark grey and seemed to be dry and cracked, almost dead looking in fact with the cracks themselves also gently glowing. The upper part was hidden behind some kind of helmet, the eyes of it burning a sinister dark red.

The third and final one seemed to be female as well, but it was harder to tell for certain. At 6 foot 5 and with claws for feet, this one was by far the strangest. Unlike the others which had a more biological look to them, this one seemed to look less so. Almost as though she had been constructed from parts of metal or scavenged Remnant bot parts rather than flesh. The metal seemed to compose her entire body, hands legs, torso and everything. Her face was a blank helmet with a faint red glow shared by her allies. Similar to the other female she wore a sleeveless trench coat which in turn also had black smoke emanating from the end.

"Okay… these are new." Scott said, both with curiosity and nervousness.

Neither of the three phantoms said anything, they simply glared at the team. Then without warning, they all suddenly attacked. The large one and the mechanical one went for the team directly whilst the more shadowy one remained back. If anything she seemed to become even more surrounded by the black fog and suddenly used it to fly up to a higher vantage point. Once finding a spot, the staff she had been carrying suddenly changed. Various parts of shifted and changed shape until it had transformed into a shape that unmistakably resembled a sniper rifle, which she immediately took aim with.

Scott quickly pulled Peebee into cover as the female phantom opened fire, her shots barely missing. One even managing to scrape Scott's shoulder.

The large and mechanical phantom meanwhile went after Vetra and Jaal. Both managed to use their jump jets to shoot out of the way as the large one swung his huge fist at them, punching right through of the room's pillars. The relief was short lived though as Vetra pushed Jaal out of the way of the mechanical phantom that lunged at him, her hands moulding themselves into blades. Vetra was quickly able to bring up one her own omni blades which clashed against the phantom's.

Scott meanwhile was still pinned down by the sniper. Every time he opened fire, she suddenly fly to another vantage point in a cloud of black smoke. It was like trying to shoot at a shadow.

As the phantom went from point to point however, Scott finally saw an opening. Timing his hot just right, he activated his plasma cannon right at the phantom landed on her next point.

The shot hit her rifle dead on, frying most of it and knocking her off balance, causing her to fall to ground level.

As Scott prepared to reload however, he noticed he was out of thermal clips for his Remnant. That would complicate things. Cursing angrily, he holstered the rifle and drew his SMG instead.

Popping out of cover, he advanced on the female phantom that had finally picked herself back up. Right as she immediately tried to make a swipe at his feet, Scott jumped, his jump jet providing a boost.

As he fired his SMGat the phantom however, she suddenly threw up a shield of some kind. Almost exactly like a biotic one, but coloured the same black and red as the dark energy running through her body instead of the traditional blue that normal biotics had.

Shot after shot from Scott's SMG bounced off the shield as he in turn landed on top of it. Once the clip had emptied, the phantom deactivated the shield and pushed him off. Scott was quick to react though and immediately kicked her weapon out of her hand. She in turn though did the same to him. A violent exchange of punches, kicks and countered attacks followed as the two attempted to melee each other hand to hand. Despite Scott's speed and strength however, the phantom seemed to easily match him.

Eventually, they finally broke apart as Scott managed to kick her away. Angered by this, the phantom then suddenly drew two short bladed weapons in each hand, throwing all four right at him. The first, second and third, he either dodge or managed to counter, whilst the fourth one he caught in his hand just as it came within inches of his helmet.

The Phantom seemed almost surprised by this and almost acted impressed.

"You think you're the only one who's good with knives?" Scott said, gently tossing the knife away.

The female phantom though replied to this non-verbally by stretching her hand out, to which her sniper rifle suddenly returned to. It then shifted back into the staff it had been earlier.

Scott knew where this was going and slowly drew his sword for the first time in so long. In a way, he was almost glad to finally be able to use it properly since coming to Andromeda. Although at same time he knew he wasn't fighting an enemy with natural abilities.

"You will belong to The Dark One. He commands it." The phantom said in a deep, but definitely female voice.

Peebee and Jaal meanwhile were still battling the large one. No easy task at all. Every single attack they tried seemed to have no effect. Any shots either bounced off his armour, or any that did embedded in his skin didn't' seem to cause any pain.

"We are chosen by The Dark One himself to be a curse upon all his enemies. By facing us, you face your doom!" it said in a much deeper male voice.

Peebee made a desperate attempt to hit one of the phantom's legs with a biotic charged punch, but even that failed to work.

Before she had time to back away, the phantom immediately swiped her and she was sent flying hard into one of the pillars.

Jaal managed to get in close and stabbed the phantom's groin with his knife, but even that failed to elicit a reaction. I fact, the phantom simply grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground.

"Maybe I will let you live… ha! Almost kept a straight face." the giant said mockingly.

The death blow never came however as Peebee suddenly leapt onto the phantom's back. Grabbing hold of what she could of his skulled helmet, she continuously unloaded her pistol into it at point blank range.

Vetra's exchange with the mechanical phantom meanwhile continued with a clash of blade against omni blades. Most of the phantom's strikes, she was able to counter or avoid. That changed however when the phantom side stepped an attempted lunge from her and slashed Vetra's back. Thanks to her new armour, the blade failed to cut any of her skin. The slash though was still enough to knock the Turian to her knees.

The phantom's attention then went to the large one who was still struggling to try and shake Peebee off his head. The mechanical phantom leapt at the large one's head, her blades aimed at Peebee.

The large phantoms' struggles however caused him to move out of the way. In doing so however, the mechanical phantom's blades were now heading at Jaal. The Angara though swiftly rolled out of the way and both blades embedded themselves in the metal floor.

Jaal immediately seized his chance and used his knife again. The Angaran blade cut right through the phantom's arms, severing them both completely. No cry of pain or any sound at all came from the phantom as it staged back, trying to keep its balance.

Things though went from bad to worse for the mechanical phantom when Vetra used her omni tool to cut off both the phantom's legs, leaving it to flop around on the floor helplessly and limbless.

With one nuisance out of the way, Vetra and Jaal refocused their attention on the large phantom who was still trying to get Peebee off his back even as she continued to shoot at his head.

Scott meanwhile clashed blades with the other female phantom. Her staff spun with such speed ferocity that sparks flew with every strike of their weapons. For now, the Phantom pressed the attack, forcing Scott to defend himself. At one point he saw an opening and attempted to take it, but he ended up running into a kick to the face which made him stagger back. The phantom then did an upper cut with her staff, cutting some of Scott's armour and sending flying off the edge and onto ground level. Temporarily dazed, but uninjured, he eventually regained his bearings.

A small shockwave went through the room as the large phantom slammed himself against nearby pillar in the hope she squashed Peebee, but the Asari was able to move out of the way. As she saw her dazed boyfriend, she suddenly had an idea.

"Scott!"

As the Helldiver looked in her direction, she aimed her gun up as if pointing. Scott's gaze followed and he quickly caught on to Peebee's plan. He activated his shoulder cannon and fired. As the shot impacted, Peebee quickly leapt off the phantom. Sure enough the pillar fell, and thanks to their diversion, it impaled the large phantom right in the back. Surprisingly, he even yelled in pain and fell to the ground, clutching the pillar that had impaled his spine.

The female though suddenly lunged at them from out of the shadows, her staff raised and aimed at Peebee. Scott acted quickly and cast himself between them, his blade clashing with the staff once more.

The time though, the phantom had to contend with everyone who attacked her from all sides. She continuously switched back and forth between opponents, either attacking or blocking, her staff almost became a blur.

Peebee managed to duck under another swing while Scot, Vetra and Jaal pressed the attack. Seeing a possible opening, the Asari charged up her biotics. All three of her teammates noticed and moved aside just as she let her punch loose. The force of the biotic blast ended up knocking the female back and she lost the grip on her staff. She rolled back onto all fours, right next to her downed comrades.

"Get up!" she ordered.

"I can't." the large one said through gritted teeth.

The mechanical phantom could only continue to struggle without her limbs.

Normally, Scott would be merciful on defeated opponents, but he wasn't about to take any chances with these… things, whatever they were. They registered as neither living nor dead on his suit and they were almost certainly a creation of The Dark One.

Immediately, he raised his rifle which prompted the others to do the same. Even his shoulder cannon primed itself to fire.

"Any last words?" Scott asked coldly.

The female phantom glared at them for a moment until finally she replied.

 **"Meridian is not your planet to rule. Very soon, your greatest fear shall rise again."**

Scott wondered for a moment what that meant. Literally? Figuratively? He wasn't even sure if he had a greatest fear.

His thoughts though quickly turned back to the phantoms he had at gunpoint.

"Not today." He said.

Right before anyone could pull their triggers however, a sudden explosion of fire forced them all to shield their eyes and back away from the extreme heat as The Dark One himself suddenly appeared in front of them. Immediately, the large spectre cast a wall of fire between him and the team, forcing them to back away further. As soon as that was done, he then grabbed all three of his phantoms and all four of them disappeared in another blast of fire, the wall of fire disappearing also.

 _"Ground team: Is everyone all right?"_ Kallo asked.

"Everyone accounted for." Scott replied.

 _"We saw everything from orbit. It was incredible. The entire city lit up… the scans went wild!"_ said Suvi.

 _"Any progress on Meridian? Have you got it working yet?"_

"This isn't Meridian, or at least, not all of it. Hard to explain. We'll brief you later." Scott replied. He then turned back to the others. "So Meridian's gone, but shouldn't this thing know the navpoint of where it went?"

 _"I am searching all possible records."_ EDI replied. _"Ryder, I've found something you may find interesting. There are further logs left behind by the Jaardan. They appear to concern The Dark One."_

"Let's hear them then."

* * *

 _Long ago, the Jaardan had a great empire spanning many planets. It was a time of peace and prosperity. But soon, anomalies began to happen throughout the galaxy. Planets and suns were aging rapidly and dying. Something was draining them, causing them to become unstable and unliveable. Thus they created the vaults, hoping that terraforming would fix the problems. For a time, it did. But then one day, something fell from the sky of their world. In its crater they found a being unlike any they had ever encountered before. A being that appeared to be comprised of dark energy. He emitted a bright light that glowed warmly. He claimed to be an exile from a world undiscovered by the Jaardan, further than anywhere they had travelled. He explained that his race were the causes of the ageing worlds. His kind fed off energy from planets and stars, even suns. His kind though had little regard for worlds or stars that sustained life. But he opposed this, and for that he was banished. For a time they worked closely with this outcast, perfecting their technology and further spanning the vaults in hopes of fixing the problems. But they found out too late they had been deceived. All along, the outcast had lied to them. He was the one solely responsible for everything and had been using the Jaardan to learn how their technology worked. In particular, he became interested in their experiments to create new beings. In that time, he created the Scourge, an extension of himself. The Jaardan fought back, his true colours revealing themselves when he shed his appearance of light for one of darkness and shadow. Despite their technology though, his powers were too great. But in their final act of defiance, the Jaardan were able to use Meridian to sever his control with the scourge. They believed that this, coupled with the vaults being shut down would cause all planets to become unstable and would deprive The Dark One of any potential energy to feed off, thereby starving him to death. A few of them were sent in secret to ensure that they could reactivate everything when the time came. But they underestimated him, and within less than one solar cycle, he had fully exterminated the Jaardan. With the scourge no longer under his control however, it soon grew out of control, only making things worse. And without the Jaardan, The Dark One had no way to stop it since he couldn't use the technology. In the following centuries however, the Dark One allowed the Angara to roam free and become what they are now. He believed that he could manipulate them just as he manipulated them. He thought perhaps they might find a way to unlock the Remnant. But he was met with disappointment. So he tried again, mutating several captured Angara into the beings that became the first Kett. For a time, they served him without question. But as they grew more sentient and intelligent, he realised they posed a threat to him, so he allowed himself to become their aid, making them believe they had their own free will._

* * *

A momentary silence followed as everyone processed what they'd just heard. So not only was The Dark One responsible for the disappearance of the Jaardan, but he was also responsible for the golden worlds being uninhabitable. All of it went back to him.

"It all fits now. The Dark One wants Meridian so he can regain control of the scourge and in turn use the Remnant to build a new race for himself." Vetra said.

"But what kind of race? One like him? We still have no idea what he really is, or where he came from." Peebee said.

 _"The Jaardan never truly knew either. Given that he lied to them from the very beginning, it is unlikely there was any truth at all to the story that he gave them."_ Said EDI.

"So where is Meridian now?" Scott asked.

 _"Unknown. Contact with the Scourge will have altered Meridian's original path. It would take countless years to determine its current location."_ EDI replied.

"Well… if the Scourge is messing things up, maybe that's where we should look." Scott said.

"At what?" Jaal asked, confused.

"I'm not sure yet." Scott replied. "Tempest, we're ready for extraction."

* * *

Back on board the Tempest, Scott gave everyone else the somewhat bad news. Despite their surprise though, they managed to remain optimistic about the fact that they'd still scored a victory against the Kett.

In the meantime, Scott had a small matter to attend to. Tann was calling.

 _"Ryder. You seem well."_ The Salarian said casually.

"Skip the pleasantries, Tann. Just say what you have to say and get it over with." Scott said.

 _"We know you defied us. You went for Meridian, in direct violation of initiative orders. Even though our reasons were quite clear."_

"I answer to the Helldivers, not you. And frankly, they agreed that this is what they need. So frankly, I don't care if you disapprove."

 _"Yet… you were correct. We should have trusted your instincts. You have proven time and time again that you deserve the title of…"_

"Yeah yeah, I get the idea."

 _"The initiative stands ready to provide whatever support you need."_

* * *

Scott's first priority now was to check on Jaal. What they had learned about the Angara being created had definitely been quite the blow for him. He found the Angara in his usual spot.

"Hello, Ryder. Have you come to see if I'm finally broken? To see what discovering that my people were "invented" has done to me?" he asked.

"Just here if you need to talk. I can't imagine what you're feeling." Scott said sympathetically.

"I've been staring at the window trying to figure that out."

"That's new."

"True. Angara are usually very free with our feelings."

"Not talking about all Angara. I'm talking about you."

"I'm… numb. I'm in awe. There's a peace in knowing that though the universe is beyond your understanding, it doesn't need your understanding to function. That you may even have a hidden destiny."

"Does it matter? Your people aren't shackled to this new discovery."

"I agree. We don't owe anything to the Jaardan. Our destiny is our own. I'm not broken, Ryder. I'm excited. The Angara were created for a purpose. We were given vaults and golden worlds.. all these advanced tools. And there is nothing the Kett or The Dark One can do about it. The future holds more for the Angara than a never ending war on the Kett. Much more. It doesn't matter if we were created by a god, reborn from our ancestors or exist as the dream on an AI superpower. This discovery changes nothing… except ourselves. And that's…"

"… everything." Scott finished for him.

Jaal simply smiled back and nodded.

* * *

The Dark One remained silent with his back to his three phantoms, his "Chosen" as he often called them, who were now healed of their injuries as he observed the Remnant city from afar which now had a Helldiver fleet defending it in place of the Kett one. All three of them knelt before him, their heads hung low in regret.

"Forgive us, Master. We have failed you." The female said.

"The loss of the city is… unfortunate. But hardly a defeat." The Dark One said calmly. "They still do not know the location of Meridian. They will find it for us soon enough. And by the time they do, it will already be too late."

* * *

 **If some of you have already worked it out by now, could I very kindly ask no spoilers in the reviews please? Save it for PMs.**

 **So, big news for the next one, we finalyl get tot he sex scene chapter of the story, and not jsut for Scott and Peebee. Nope. Next one will have all 5 sex scenes for the other couples.**

 **Chances are, that one may take a bit longer. Next month I'm also going on holiday. But that's uauly good. I tend to do well at writing when I'm away.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. See you next time! :)**


	21. Chapter 21, Bonds and Celebration

**Six months... yeah. Not good.**

 **(Sigh) What can I say? I had so many distractions, lack of motivation, writers block... guess all I can say is I'm so sorry it took this long.**

 **But I do return with soem good news and a promise. From now on, I'm setting myself a deadline for chapters to better motivate me. Unlike ME3 though where I tried doing weekly ones, I'm setting myself a more reasonable goal of two to three weeks.**

 **This chapter was also a leanring experience for me. Next time I have more than two sex scenes planned, I'm gonna spread them out over chapters, not try and cram them all into one.**

 **Anyway, I've talked long enough. Hope this chapter has been worth the wait, sorry you all had to wait so long, and... well... I'm back, and this time I'm back to stay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Bonds and Celebration**

For now, they didn't have any new leads. Suvi had said she might have something, but she needed some time. Until then, the team would simply keep their eyes peeled.

In the meantime, it would seem there was a matter to attend to.

Apparently, he'd received a message from Peebee saying that she'd left something for him in his quarters, along with a surprise…

 _To: Ryder_  
 _From: Peebee_

 _Hey there, gorgeous. I left a little something in our quarters._  
 _Nice digs by the way. Wouldn't mind spending more time there. Hint. Hint._  
 _Peebee_

* * *

He found a bottle on the table next to his bed along with a recorded message left beside it.

 _"A nightcap for you. When you're ready, call and I'll come running. With a surprise. –Peebee."_ The recording said.

Scott simply smiled and activated his omni tool. He'd be a fool to decline such a "delicious" offer.

"Peebee, I'm ready for my surprise." He said.

Pouring himself some of the nightcap, he gently sat down on the bed as the doors opened and Peebee walked in. She had a happy smile on her face with a hint of suggestiveness as well.

"Heya."

"Come. Join me." Scott smiled.

Peebee smiled as she walked up to him and sat just in front of him on the bed.

"Oh, no, no. You don't give the orders here. Whose surprise is this, anyway?" she said.

"Maybe that's the surprise." Scott replied suggestively.

"Even on your back, you keep me on my toes." Peebee said. "Let's re-enact how we met."

Before Scott could reply, she suddenly pounced on him, pinning him down on the bed and assaulting his mouth with kisses. Her hands mindlessly slid over his lean body and up to wring themselves in his sleek black hair. A soft moan escaped her as he madly claimed her lips as his own. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. After what seemed like an hour, they finally broke apart, both of them breathless. Scott pressed his forehead against hers and they lay there for a moment. Peebee then sat up slightly and began undoing the clasps on her jacket.

"More stress relief?" Scott smiled.

"No… making love." Peebee smiled back.

Pulling her jacket apart, she tossed it aside, revealing her bare breasts which Scott's hands immediately went to as they resumed kissing.

Peebee's hands meanwhile worked on undoing Scott's trousers. Soon as they were loose enough, she broke the kiss and slid them off, taking his hardened member in her hand. Stroking it to 100% hardness, she gently took it into her mouth and began to gently suck, her head slowly bobbing up and down as she took him all the way down her throat.

Her lips slid over his cock, sucking hard and her tongue savouring his taste. The blowjob continued for several seconds before Peebee then began kissing her way up Scott's body.

"Do you know about Asari melding? Our thoughts and minds weave together, become one?" she asked in between kisses.

As she continued moving up Scott's body, his hand moved gently down her waist until they reached her ass cheek which he affectionately stroked. Finally, Peebee gently climbed on top and looked down at him.

"I've never trusted anyone enough. Never trusted myself."

Scott gently took her hands and intertwined them with his.

"I've got you. You're safe with me." He said reassuringly.

This feeling of safeness made Peebee feel bolder. Scott felt the same.

Settling herself on top of Scott, Peebee gently guided his now fully hardened cock into her azure. Both of them moaned in pleasure as they became joined at the hip. Despite how familiar this had now become to both of them after many times, it still didn't diminish the pleasure or sensation whatsoever. Peebee began to move her hips back on forth on top of Scott while the Helldiver began thrusting up into her. Slowly, but very deeply. With the Asari gasping in pleasure with each thrust, Scott's hands slowly moved down the blue beauty's body, starting off first at her breasts and giving them a brief squeeze before moving further down to her hips before finally settling on her ass as she rode him hard. Peebee then threw her head back in pleasure and let out a new moan.

"Scott!"

Her eyes then shot open, now a complete black. Almost immediately Scott felt a completely new sensation course through him as Peebee's mind intertwined with his.

All outside noise seemed to just fade away, and new sensations coursed through his body.

"I can't believe it. It's so quiet." Scott thought.

"We are one. This is all ours now." Peebee thought back, her lips not moving.

Both of them seemed to think it in complete sync, their minds both agreed without any doubt…

"I LOVE YOU."

Peebee continued to ride Scott as the pleasure only intensified to new levels as they felt the pleasure of each other.

"Doesn't get any better than this." Scott moaned.

Peebee stopped for a moment. She had a very lustful look on her face.

"Well actually, it does…" she smiled "What I'm about to show you is an old Asari secret we reserve only for our bondmates. I've been wanting to try this forever!"

Scott looked at her intriguingly as she took both her breasts in her hands. Her already black seemed to glow a little bit as a biotic field then surrounded her while she concentrated. But that wasn't even the most surprising part.

Scott could only stare in surprise as Peebee's breast began to expand in her hands. They actually grew in size until they eventually stopped at a size that seemed almost comparable to that of an Asari matriarch. Perhaps even bigger. They were almost the size of her head.

Even Peebee herself was a little surprised at this and gave her new bust and experimental squeeze and fondle. She let out a slight pleasured hum and she felt her breasts up before her attention turned back to Scott.

"One more great thing about Asari unions. We can use our biotics to enlarge our... attractive areas." She explained. "In this case also, they became this way because of you as well."

"Me?" Scott asked, slightly confused by this statement.

"Our union means that my tits have been enlarged to this size based on your preference. Helps make it all the more pleasurable for both the Asari and the partner." Peebee smiled, once again giving a gentle squeeze to her bust. For a long time, Scott simply stared at them speechless. Words for a response failed him completely in this situation.

"Well don't just stare at them." Peebee said, giving them a playful squeeze.

Finally managing to come to his senses, he cupped Peebee's massive breasts in his hands, enjoying their warmth, weight and firmness in his fingers, as well as the overall new size of Peebee's bosom. They had no sag whatsoever of course, but they were more than capable of jiggling from the right movement. Though they looked slightly out of place at first, Peebee's enhanced tits almost seemed natural on the Asari's fine frame. Peebee meanwhile was experiencing new heights of pleasure as her lover's hands began to fondle her orbs. Coupled with both the union and the enlargement, they were now so sensitive that even the slightest touch was enough that it made her come so close to her first climax. Scott didn't even have to squeeze. Though it had been completely unexpected, the couple adapted quickly and Scott soon had Peebee moaning and gasping in pleasure as he squeezed her enlarged bust and pinched her nipples. After enjoying their look and feel for several long minutes, he leant in to the nearest breast, and kissed it. The firmness and smooth texture of Peebee's skin coupled with its warmness made him immediately start to suck on a nipple. Weirdly, with the union making them share sensations; he felt the pleasure she did. But both of them were too engrossed in their love making and too overwhelmed with pleasure to care at all.

And then something rather unexpected happened…

"Oh goddess!" Peebee moaned.

Scott was surprised to hear her say that. In all the time he'd known her, she'd never said that despite it being a common Asari phrase.

"Yes, alright. You got me to say it." Peebee sighed, shaking her head with a smile as she noticed Scott's reaction to that.

With a smile, Scott resumed his attention on Peebee's tits, caressing and sucking on her nipples, much to the Asari's pleasure. She slowly let her head back and let out a moan as her hands moved around Scott's back. One even ruffled his hair a bit as she encouraged him to give her more pleasure. All the while, Scott continued thrusting his cock into her while groping and squeezing her breasts. Peebee herself brought her hands up to her tits, laying them on top of Scott's hands, urging him to squeeze and fondle even more. Scott's mouth then found a new place to kiss, and Peebee gladly accepted it as his lips touched hers. He now groped her breasts even more tightly, the pressure made Peebee's pleasure shoot to new levels and she could soon feel her first orgasm of the night incoming. But this was different to all previous ones. With the sensitivity of her new breasts amplified by the union, coupled with the shared pleasures of her bond mate, it felt far more powerful.

And sure enough, it didn't disappoint. Peebee screamed out loud as her first orgasm hit her. The overly sensitive sensation of her breasts being fondled made her explode around Scott's cock as it continued t pound into her. Panting for breath, Peebee let her hips stop the movement and gently lifted herself up, Scott's hard cock sliding out of her pussy. With Peebee having just had her own orgasm, and having suddenly just slid off of Scott's cock, the Helldiver worried that this was it for the night. But the Asari was about to prove him very wrong...

"Oh don't you worry, dearest. I'm not done with you yet at all." She smiled seductively. "That was just a warm up."

She then gently took her bond mate's cock in her hand. She seemed to be holding it surprisingly tightly. Giving Scott a wink, her whole body then glowed with biotic just as it had before. But this time she didn't have her tits in her hands...

Scott was almost overwhelmed with pleasure as he felt an unimaginable sensation surge through his shaft. To his utter shock, it grew and expanded in Peebee's hand. More and more blood immediately flowed into it as it grew longer and thicker until finally reaching an almost unreal 15 inches and 4 inches width. The veins bulged with blood so hard they were just as hard as the cock they were part of. The large amount of blood had even made it look almost purple. Her other hand also cupped his balls and the biotics had an effect on that too. Scott's pleasure only intensified as his balls swelled and expanded in her hand, the veins bulging and the balls themselves becoming firmer and harder and they grew larger with greater amounts of cum.

Peebee gazed down at the now massive penis and matching set of testicles in her hand, smiling her biggest grin. She'd never thought of herself as being one for liking them big, but the Krogan sized cock in her hand said otherwise. Perhaps as it turned out, deep down there'd always been a repressed desire of hers for big endowments.

"I think I love you even more now, Scott." she said as she licked her lips. "As you've probably guessed by now, that enlargement thing works the same for our bondmates as well. You're a perfect fit for my azure now."

Scott finally managed to take enough deep breaths to get some air in him and finally spoke.

"That was... I've never felt anything like that." He said.

"Get ready then. Its only gonna get better." Peebee said, giving his cock a single long lick which made him grit his teeth in ecstasy. "I'm gonna give you the best tittyfuck of your life and then I need your huge cock in my pussy."

Sure enough, the Asari wrapped her matriarch sized tits around Scott's cock tightly and began to bob her chest up and down. Scott moaned as his shaft was enveloped with the soft, firm flesh of Peebee's tits. Peebee made some gentle pleasured hums with each thrust, her expression of pure lust driving Scot to thrust in time with her movements. This only added more to both of their shared unison pleasure as they settled into a rhythm. Thanks to the Union, both of them could quickly feel the cum creeping up the Helldiver's shaft. Spurred on by this, the Asari squeezed Scot even harder into the valley between her breasts as he thrust the enhanced oversized organ between her blue jugs. Certain that his dick was about to erupt, Peebee opened her mouth. Knowing what his lover wanted, Scott took his cock in his hand and began stroking himself as Peebee continued to move her massive bust up and down the lower part of his shaft. Finally, after many strokes and encouraging moans from the both of them, it erupted and massive amounts of cum shot out and bathed Peebee.

"Fuck!" she moaned as she licked most of the thick white cum off her face. The rest of it, she just left there. Scott then watched as Peebee turned around and planted herself down on all fours. She bent herself in front of him. Giving Scott a perfect view of her magnificent ass. He put his hands on it and squeezed her buns roughly.

"Would you like my big cock in your ass, Peebee?" he asked.

"No. I'd _love_ your big cock in my ass. Hell, I need your big fat cock in my ass." she replied, pushing her backside on his crotch.

Taking a firm hold of his girlfriend's butt and driven by primal instinct, he thrust his shaft in hard. Didn't even both to be gentle. He managed to go all the way right to the hilt in the single thrust. Peebee practically screamed. Pain at first, but the pained moan almost immediately turned to pleasure and she looked back at Scott with a smile on her face.

"Oh goddess, yes!" she shouted, pushing her ass against the man's crotch. "Fuck my butt, Scott! Fuck it hard!"

He slapped her ass with open hands and continued driving his cock into her tight butthole, roughly and unrelentingly. Peebee let out moan after moan after moan, surrendering herself completely to his thrusts. As she urged him to fuck her harder, Scott complied, shoving his cock into her ass and pulled it out at a savage pace, the Asari tossing helplessly under him.

Gently bringing Peebee's face up to his, Scott kissed her as one of his hands began touching her azure.

"Damn... you're tight." He groaned.

His dick almost felt like it was being chocked. It was a damn good feeling though for his girlfriend to be squeezing his dick like this. Very swiftly, he pulled out and then thrust back in again.

"Oh Goddess, you're fucking my ass so hard!" Peebee moaned as their tongues kept intertwining with one another as they kissed.

Peebee closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss with each thrust and wet slap sound as Scott's balls slapped against her pussy each time he pushed his giant shaft all the way in.

"Gonna cum!" Scoot moaned, feeling the sensation of more cum creeping up his expanded shaft.

"Cum inside me!" Peebee ordered.

Scott didn't need to be told twice. With one final deep thrust, he let his cock erupt into Peebee's ass, his cum painting the inside of her bowels.

They both panted hard, dripping with sweat as Scott slid of out Peebee, a small bit of cum dripping out.

"Best fuck ever." Scott panted.

"Got one more in you?" Peebee also panted.

"You bet your sweet blue ass I do."

Smiling, Peebee rolled herself over and spread her legs, giving Scot full view of her dripping azure, just begging for his cock to enter where it truly belonged.

Gently getting on top, Scott lined himself up and readied to thrust. Peebee couldn't help but touch his cock with several gentle stokes, partly coating the inhuman sized penis with some of her juices. Scott in turn gave her large tits a squeeze.

"You ready, love?" he asked eagerly.

"Do it, Scott! FUCK ME!" Peebee moaned, both her hands grabbing hold of his buttocks.

As she pulled him in, he brought his cock to her azure and started shoving it in. His massive girth forced its way into her, driving all the way to the hilt. Peebee was almost lost for words as Scott's cock filled her up completely, the now massive size being a perfect fit for her azure. This was unlike anything else that Peebee had ever experienced before. To have this feeling of being so completely filled by the cock of her lover and bondmate, to feel so complete... words failed her. Peebee grunted under him as he started to fuck her, quickly picking up speed. He loved the Asari's body under him. To Peebee, her bond mate's cock felt gigantic when it touched her folds, and she suddenly became doubtful if she could take it.

Scott pressed forward further, making them both cry out in pleasure as he felt Peebee's pussy grip tightly around his thickness. Peebee attempted to speak, but nothing came out. In all her life, she'd never felt anything like this. Never felt so full, and the way her lover's cock pressed against the ridges inside of her was incredible.

She wanted to say that her body couldn't take any more, that he wouldn't fit all the way inside her. But despite that, she took him. Every inch of Scott's cock went inside her until she felt his balls against her exposed pussy lips.

One of Peebee's hands touched her lower belly and she could very faintly feel the small bump of the cock inside her. So large that it felt like it was touching her belly button from the inside. With each hard and deep thrust, they both let out a moan as they shared in the unimaginable pleasure they were both sharing in. Scott slammed into Peebee and she screamed out, her legs coming up to wrap around Scott's hips and lock him in place to keep fucking her. But by comparison, this pain was minor.

"Close?" Scott gasped, sweat drenching his forehead as the thrusting of his hips became almost a blur of speed.

"Yes." Peebee answered shortly, reaching under herself to touch her clit, rubbing it gently. Her finger rubbed in circles, only increasing both her and her bond mate's pleasure. "Cum with me! Lets cum together as you cum inside me!"

Scott drove into her ever harder, brutally hammering the blue cunt as she thrashed under him. He slowed his pace, letting her regain her bearings under him. Then, gradually, his thrusts got rougher again, and he rammed his thick cock into the wet, throbbing hole. Both of them were quickly approaching their climax. And this was going to be the big one. With their linked nervous systems, Peebee and Scott gave one final moan together as they both hit their ultimate climax in perfect sync with one another. Scott's cock jerked greatly and exploded shooting what almost felt like a gallon of cum into Peebee's womb. So much in fact that some of it spurted out of her pussy. At the same time, her juices leaked from her Azure and left an incredibly damp spot on the bed. Both lovers held tightly to one another as they recovered from the most intense orgasm they'd ever had. Peebee's eyes finally returned to their normal colour and they lay back, still wrapped in each others arms.

"I want you to know, it's been great before. But compared to that, it's just been the tip of the iceberg." She said. "This, now… it means so much more. This is where I belong."

With that, she gently laid her head on Scott's chest and they both let each other sink into a deep but peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sara took in a deep breath of fresh air as she disembarked onto the Nexus once again. Right now, they were docked for refuelling and resupplying again. Scott had also decided to give the crew a little bit of downtime while they were there.

It was also convenient since Suvi had messaged her recently saying that she had something she wanted to show Sara.

Suvi had her back to her as the Helldiver entered. Unable to resist the urge, she quietly snuck up behind the scientist and once she was close enough suddenly touched her with enough force to make her jump.

When Suvi saw it was just her though, she took in a relieved breath.

"Sara! Oh, you gave me a fright!" she said, managing to calm down from the shock. "I wasn't expecting you… I must've lost track of time. I was just scanning Jaardan prototypes for an interactive model I'm building for the team. Wait. Stand here and I'll show you."

She went a way for a moment before returning. The two women stood before a holo

"Its not complete yet but…"

"Wow." Sara simply smiled.

"You're looking at the building blocks of life in Heleus. This… this is what I came here to find. And I've only just started." Suvi said, her focus remaining on the

"It's beautiful." Sara smiled.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said "it's beautiful." Sara repeated.

"You mean the display, right?" Suvi asked, trying to hold back a blush.

"Your insatiable curiosity about the universe. Your faith. Your love of science. To be honest. I'm a little jealous."

"You don't have to be." Suvi smiled. She then gently took Sara's hands in hers. "We just click. On so many things. It feels right, and comfortable, and safe. Science is my calling and my passion, but you… you're my home."

As if driven by instinct, Sara leant in and kissed Suvi. The scientist was surprised at first, but she quickly eased into it. As the two kissed, Suvi's hand went for the nearby datapad and pressed it.

There was a faint beep from the nearby door as the lock turned red.

"Locked the door. I know I said we should go out, but I want to stay here forever." Suvi said, a hint of suggestiveness in her voice.

"I'd love nothing more than to stay here forever with you." Sara smiled, gently stroking Suvi's cheek.

"I wish. The team might have something to say about that when they try to get in here."

"Let them try."

"I'll take this moment for as long as it lasts, because its perfect."

The two once again resumed their kiss, this time deeper and with far more passion. As they kissed, both of them made their way over to a nearby couch, allowing themselves to gently fall back onto it as they slowly and affectionately caressed each others still clothed bodies. Their bodies trusted and welcomed each other's touch so completely after so many of their previous intimate encounters with one another.

Suvi soon took things a step further and unbuttoned Sara's jacket. As the two discarded the piece of clothing, Suvi began running her hands over Sara's incredibly well-endowed breasts, despite that they were still contained in a bra.

"Always go right for my chest, huh?" Sara chuckled

"Oh, Sara." Suvi said as she removed Sara's bra. "It's hardly my fault when the love of my life has better proportions than any woman on the ship. Seriously, what's your secret? How do you keep yourself so well shaped like this without any support?"

"I'm a geneblood like my brother, so I inherit SOME of the Helldiver serum from my father. Enhanced strength, better endurance, greater tolerance to disease... oh, and as you've probably observed, increased natural endowments." Sara blushed. "I developed a perfect size that matches my height and build by having just the right balance of muscle and fat distribution in those areas, all naturally. Think there's even some rumour that they only get larger as I get older, like an Asari. And then of course things only improved when I became an actual Helldiver and got given a complete version of the serum. Improved upon what was already there. As for why I don't need support, well... a combination of good genetics, exercise, strong muscles, healthy diet... and of course, your loving attention to them whenever we make love."

Suvi's passion for biology left her considerably more aroused than she had already been after Sara's little "detailed" description. This was quite the special life form she had for herself. As she looked Sara's body up and down, she once again observed her lover's hourglass frame. Wide hips, narrow waist and long curved legs, muscular and toned, her body practically looked sculpted to perfection and beauty.

"Well, for what it's worth, I love your breasts especially." Suvi said.

The scientist then gently moved her hands underneath Sara's bra and gently pushed it up, allowing her full access to the gorgeous breasts she desired. She began gently kneading and squeezing them as Sara unhooked the bra herself and discarded it. As the two women resumed kissing, the Helldiver's hands meanwhile wrapped around Suvi and slowly began sliding lower. Eventually, she felt her hands touch Suvi's trousers, which she was quick to gently slide off, exposing her lover's still covered ass. Despite that Suvi was still wearing panties, that didn't stop Sara from gently massaging the scientist's cheeks.

She even went a step further after a few squeezes and slid her hands inside Suvi's panties, her fingers touching the supple flesh directly.

 _"Take them off."_ Suvi whispered into the kiss, the exotic touch of her accent and voice making Sara moan gently.

Immediately complying, Sara's hands took hold of the edge of Suvi's panties and gently slid them off. Although the scientist had to temporarily stand up to slide them off, she was quick to immediately pounce back onto Sara. She even managed to tackle the Helldiver onto her back as they twisted to the side slightly.

They briefly resumed their kiss before Suvi's mouth then began to gently go lower. Slowly down to her chin and down her neck until finally reaching one of her breasts, her mouth latching on to one of Sara's nipples and gently kissing them. Sara meanwhile continued to knead and squeeze Suvi's now naked bum. As Suvi continued to kiss and suck Sara's nipple, one hand massaged the other while her other hand reached up to her lab coat and began slowly undoing the clasps.

Suvi quickly caught on and helped Sara quickly discard the jacket, leaving her in just her bra. Sara though was quick to unclip that as well and tossed it away as the two resumed kissing. Suvi in turn then undid Sara's trousers and quickly pulled them off, taking the Helldiver's underwear with them. Finally, the two of were both completely nude as they once again continued their love making on the couch.

Suvi's kisses once again began to go lower. This time though, she went even lower than before until her mouth eventually reached Sara's core. The scientist dug in immediately and savoured Sara's taste as the Helldiver moaned from the oral stimulation. The scientist though had her work cut out for her trying to get Sara to orgasm. Sara's endurance as a Helldiver and a geneblood gave her an incredible amount of stamina. Now more than ever she was proving that as Suvi continued to pleasure her. Despite how much she was moaning though, there was no immediate sign of release. Not that either of them minded however. It allowed them both to savour the pleasure all the more longer.

One thing to note however, over the last few times they'd been together, Suvi had gotten much better at stimulating Sara bringing her more pleasure compared to back when they had first become a couple. Normally, it would've taken Suvi a while. But this time… This time, it took Suvi nearly 5 whole minutes before Sara finally threw her head back and let out a pleasured moan as she let loose her first orgasm of the night, her screams of ecstasy like music to her lover's ears. In addition to her stamina, Sara's orgasms not only lasted a while but they released quite the large amount of cum as well. As her inner muscles kept surging with more and more cum from her orgasm, the pleasure nearly becoming too much for her senses as she climaxed from the ministrations of the woman she loved more than anything right now. Ever after many previous orgasms, it still amazed Sara at the sheer volume her body had to give each time. How was her body capable of holding so much?

Suvi was still getting the hang of lapping it all up, but for now, what small amounts slipped past her mouth and tongue spilled all over her breasts and upper body. But she didn't mind. She could never say no to the taste of her love.

As Sara basked in the high of the afterglow, she saw Suvi sit up a little.

"Don't worry love, I'll preserve every precious drop." Suvi said, her accent with a seductive drawl which set Sara off again, with just as much as before.

This time though, Suvi was better prepared for it. Her skill at lapping it up had also improved greatly. She was not about to let so much go waste. And sure enough, this time it didn't. In fact, not one single drop managed to escape her mouth.

High and drunk on arousal, Sara suddenly sat up and kissed Suvi again. In doing so she pushed them both up off the couch until they'd stood up again and she pushed the scientist into the wall by her desk as they continued to kiss and fondle each other's naked bodies. Both of them stood naked beside Suvi's desk, never breaking their kiss as their hands constantly moved over each other's bodies. Sara slid her hands over Suvi's naked bum and gripped her ass cheeks tight. The Helldiver then lifted Suvi up around her waist.

"Where are you taking me?" Suvi asked curiously.

"You'll see." Sara replied.

Placing Suvi down on the large table in the middle of the tech lab the pair smiled and kiss each other passionately once more. Still kissing, Sara had Suvi lay on her back while the Helldiver climbed on top of her and kissed her tits. Sara's kisses then went lower until finally reaching Suvi's pussy.

Rather than use her mouth however as Suvi had expected, Sara did something else instead.

"What are you doing?" Suvi asked.

Sara didn't reply and simply winked at Suvi with a cheeky smile on her face. She then did something very unexpected. Taking one of her breasts in her hand, she gently lifted it up until the nipple touched Suvi's pussy.

"Oh my god! Sara!" Suvi screamed in surprise.

"Had a feeling you'd like it." Sara smiled.

She then began moving her nipple up and down along Suvi's pussy lips as the scientist began moaning in pleasure which only spurred Sara on more, pushing her hard nipple in as far as she could. Suvi reached up to squeeze her own breasts as Sara continued using her nipple to stimulate Suvi, the pleasurable movements made her body want to spasm but she kept herself under control. Sara's other hand meanwhile began to offer gentle stimulation to Suvi's clit, intensifying her pleasure.

"Beautiful." Sara moaned in a quiet whisper as her fingers came into contact with Suvi's skin and she admired the view of her lover's body.

Eventually, the coupled pleasure and stimulation became too much for Suvi and she shot into her first orgasm of the night.

"SARA!"

As Suvi panted and came down from her orgasm, Sara slowly and seductively crawled on top until her face was in line with the scientist's and she planted a gentle kiss on Suvi's lips.

"I know just how to end this on a high note." Sara said.

"69?" Suvi asked intriguingly.

"Read my mind." Sara smiled.

Sara gently turned herself around until her pussy now hovered above Suvi's head and she in turn and gazed down at Suvi's. Both heads went for their desired targets and the room became filled with muffled moans as the two lovers lapped at each other's cores.

Sara's attention finally proved too much for Suvi and the scientist was unable to hold back her orgasm. Moans and screams of pleasure and ecstasy greeted Sara's ears as she tasted her lover's juices in her mouth.

"You taste so good." Suvi said in between licks.

It was true, Sara tasted divine to the point where Suvi was lapping at her folds non-stop. Nothing could even hope to compare at all. No kind of new food or drink in Andromeda, nothing from the Milky Way… nothing whatsoever came to the scientist's mind that was better than this. A part of Suvi's mind almost worried she might become addicted to this, but it was purely a thought in the back of her head so she didn't worry about it.

The scientist's moans of pleasured taste as well as the pleasure her herself was experiencing only encouraged Sarah to probe her tongue in deeper, stimulating her love even more.

Their 69 continued like this for nearly an entire hour before the signs of a release began to show themselves, but only in one of them…

Something about this made Suvi feel competitive with Sara and she made an attempt to try and hold on. Despite her best efforts though, she couldn't hold much longer and it seemed Sara had no immediate indication of orgasming.

Finally, her lover's attention to her pussy became too much and Suvi let out a pleasured moan as she lunched into her orgasm, her ejaculate squirting into Sara's mouth. Sara herself meanwhile was holding on far better. Being a Helldiver and a geneblood, she had quite the endurance.

"Mmmm, you're so tight!" Suvi moaned as she added a finger to Sara's folds, causing her love to grit her teeth in pleasure.

The whole thing seemed to continue for many long minutes with Suvi trying to up her speed to bring Sara to an orgasm, even with her own body still getting some attention from Sara. Finally though, due to a combination of both Suvi's tongue and her finger, Sara's orgasm finally came. The Helldiver threw her head back as she climaxed into Suvi's mouth, giving quite the large amount and in turn it seemed to last almost an entire minute. Though this was hardly the first time Suvi had seen her lover orgasm, it still shocked the scientist just how much the geneblood had in her

Being a geneblood and Helldiver, Sara's orgasms not only lasted a while but they released quite the large amount of cum as well. In this case, it almost drenched Suvi's face and upper body. But she didn't mind. She could never say no to the taste of her love.

Gently getting off of Suvi and turning herself around, Sara laid herself just on top of Suvi. Snuggling closer to Sara's body, Suvi ran her hands over her lover's smooth skin and hard muscles, unable to get enough of both of them. She could spend hours giving over every single muscle under Sara's gorgeous skin. Sara meanwhile simply held Suvi close, her hand giving one of the scientist's breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Wow. That was… amazing." Suvi panted.

"Likewise." Sara also panted, smiling as she planted a kiss on Suvi's cheek. "I can't explain it, but I knew when I first saw you… somehow…"

"Love at first sight?" Suvi tried to finish.

"Something like that." Sara shrugged, causing them both of them to giggle slightly. "So… we gonna head back to the Tempest for bed, or…"

But she was interrupted when Suvi suddenly grabbed her and rolled them off the lab table and onto the floor.

"Yeah. I figured as much." Sara said as they resumed kissing and continued their lovemaking, despite a now rather faint sound of someone banging on the lab door.

* * *

Max meanwhile was just leant against a rail taking in the view. Despite that it was an artificial view, it was still a good looking one.

A thought actually now occurred to him as he stared idly. Now would be as good a time as any to spend with Vetra.

Before he could decide what they should do together though, speak of the devil, the Turian herself suddenly tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Hey, Max. You busy? I've got a surprise for you." She smiled.

"Have you now?" Max asked curiously.

* * *

Vetra lead him to one of the Nexus' apartments which she'd told him she'd booked for the day so they could use it. Especially since refuelling wouldn't be done until sometime tomorrow.

Not long after they'd entered, Vetra had then suddenly vanished into the bedroom and had demanded he not come in. Shortly after, she'd then told him to cover his eyes.

Not wanting to argue with his girlfriend, he did so.

He heard the sound of a door opening, and also Vetra's footsteps as she walked up to him. She didn't say he could open his eyes yet though. Max was beginning to think perhaps it was something she was wearing… or perhaps something she **wasn't** wearing…

Either way though she then gently started walking him in an unknown direction (difficult to tell with your eyes closed)

"Vetra?"

"Sorry. This way. Watch your…"

Before she could finish however, his shins banged against what felt like a table.

"Ow!"

"Shins."

She then gently sat Max down in a chair. He wasn't sure for certain, but he thought he could smell something. It smelled meaty, but at the same time it didn't smell fresh. What was Vetra up to?

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked.

"Okay, just a little more. Good. Open!"

Finally, the hunter slowly opened his eyes. Laid out before him was a plate which sure enough contained a piece of meat. Vetra herself had also changed out of her armour and was instead wearing some black and red Turian formal wear.

"Surprise!"

Max was temporarily silent for a few seconds before quickly responding.

"This is wonderful!" he said, trying to pull off his best acting (which wasn't a strong point of his)

"I… I tried. It wasn't easy to get all this together, but… you're worth it. I made it for you myself. Its stake… cow." Vetra explained.

"Earth cow?" Max asked.

"It just said "Cow" on the packet. Does it matter?"

"No. Not at all. I love cow!"

Max hated to admit it, but the look and smell of the cow made it clear it had been overcooked. Some of the edges still looked edible though, so perhaps he could manage. It would seem though he wouldn't have to keep lying. Vetra it seemed wasn't' fooled at all

"You don't have to be nice about it. I know I probably made it wrong." She sighed, sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Vetra, this is great. But you didn't have to." Max said gratefully.

"I just wanted to do something special for you, as thanks."

"For what?" Max asked.

A small worry now came to him. Was there an occasion he'd forgotten? Or perhaps she was returning a favour he'd done…

"This journey has taken centuries. But we see the destination clearly now, thanks in part to your help. You care about my sister, you care about me. For me! Not because you can get something out of me… I love you!" Vetra said, much to both Max's surprise… and delight. "I just don't wanna ruin it! I thought…"

Max though slowly stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing's ruined. It would take a lot to ruin this." He said, his strong arms holding her close.

"Really?"

"Because I love you too."

Vetra was silent after that, but her answer did instead come as she then hugged Max back.

"I think I know how to make all this up to you." She then said, gently moving the both of them in the direction of the bedroom. Max didn't have to be a genius to know where this was going.

It was a bit sooner than he'd expected, but if she felt ready then so did he.

"Please, no more food."

"No… I think you'll like this."

Vetra leant in and kissed him, which he returned. It only lasted a few seconds though before Vetra then pushed him down on the bed

To his surprise, she then stripped out of her outfit, leaving her standing completely nude before him.

"Have you ever been with a Turian woman before?" Vetra asked.

"Can't say I have" Max replied as Vetra climbed onto the bed on top of him.

As the two embraced and continued to kiss, the Turian quickly helped Max out of his outfit. Vetra took a moment to admire the human's muscles. He didn't have the same size as Scott being a non-Helldiver. But he still had more than enough muscle for Vetra to like what she saw on the man beneath her. Vetra's hands then began to gently down his back until they reached his ass cheeks and gripped them tight.

"First time for everything then."

With Max on his back Vetra kissed him passionately before moving her head down his stomach. The Turian quickly began to give him surprisingly pleasurable oral sex, despite her sharp pointed teeth.

Shortly afterwards, Vetra climbed on top of the human and began to ride him as they both sat upright and continued kissing as they made love long into the night.

* * *

Jaal meanwhile had invited Ali to a private spot on Havaral for some "time together" as he had put it. Right now, Ali had her eyes closed as Jaal led her on. Jaal had hoped to actually cover her eyes himself, but her height and broad build made that impossible from the back. The Arkane took in a sharp inhale as she sniffed the area.

"Wherever we are, it sure does smell nice." She said.

"Maybe it is. Take a look." Jaal said.

Ali finally opened her eyes slowly. She found herself looking upon what could almost be described as oasis. Plants, trees, clear water and bright sunlight. It was beyond beautiful, especially for Ali who'd spent most of her life growing up on a hostile wasteland planet.

"And not a person in sight? What sorcery is at work here?" she asked jokingly.

"I have my ways. Trust me, we won't be disturbed." Jaal said.

"This is a nice gift." Ali smiled. "Real air, real sun, fresh water…"

"This is my favourite place in the universe. Where's yours?" Jaal asked, gently holding the Arkane's hand.

"A few weeks ago I would've said on the battlefield drenched in the blood of my enemies, but now… now its anywhere that involves you being present." Ali replied. Jaal in turns smiled back at her. "But you're right. This place is special."

"And now with you here, it's perfect." Jaal said, placing his hand on Ali's cheek. "Beyond all reason, I've fallen in love with you, Aliskarr Lakucia. And I want… do you want to…?"

Ali though stopped him with a finger to his lips. She didn't say anything, but her suggestive expression and slow enthusiastic nodding of her head told Jaal all he needed to know. Nodding understandingly in return, Jaal then surprisingly began to take off his outfit. Ali was surprised at first, but her surprised expression quickly turned to a grin as she finally gazed upon Jaal truly.

She had to admit, it was nice to see that the removal of clothing did nothing to make him look smaller. He still had a broad and strong appearance. The sort of thing she liked. With his clothing gone, Jaal walked into the water until it was waist height. He then turned to Ali and offered his hand.

"Come with me into the water."

With a simple smile, Ali then began undoing her own outfit. As a way of teasing Jaal, she deliberately did it slowly and sensually.

Jaal couldn't help but smile as he watched the Arkane's skin slowly become more and more exposed. He certainly wasn't disappointed at all. Ali was indeed covered with enough muscle to make several males jealous. 16 inch arms, a wide V shaped back, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, an almost bulging eight pack and strong legs with the perfect balance between muscular and slender. Even her secondary smaller arms had the adequate amount of muscle. Make no mistake though, despite her greatly androgynous features, she was definitely not lacking in the right areas for her gender. She still had some decently wide hips and each of her four breasts were big enough to fit into Jaal's hand.

Her very dark green skin gleamed in the sunlight as she finished stripping. Smiling proudly at Jaal's expression, she made her way into the water until she joined her hand with his.

"You are more incredible than anyone I have even known, in body and spirit. Wherever you go, take me with you." Jaal said as the two circled each other in the water. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ali smiled.

The Arkane surprisingly took the lead and pulled Jaal into a kiss which her turned, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same. One of her main arms even went a bit lower and gripped Jaal's behind much to his surprise. Her secondary smaller arms meanwhile also went lower... at the front.

"I should warn you right now..." Ali said in-between kisses. "I can be an aggressive lover."

Before Jaal could respond to this, Ali immediately assaulted him again with kisses and pulled him right into her. The two moaned in pleasure as Jaal entered her and began to thrust into her. Ali then took this further by pushing Jaal down on a nearby bank and mounting him, riding him hard and aggressively as they continued to kiss. Jaal was no longer able to deny, he was in for quite a day if Ali was going to be like this during their love making...

* * *

The later part of the day aboard the Tempest had been a lively one. Today had been Vederia's 2 birthday. All of the crew had given her meaningful gifts which she had loved greatly. Scott's gift especially had been her favourite so far: an Asari sword. With the partying over now, everyone else was turning in for the night. Only Cora had remained though.

"Hey, Vederia." Cora smiled.

"You wanted to see me, Cora?" Vederia asked.

"Yeah. So… there's actually one more birthday present for you. I wanted this one to be a surprise."

"Oh? And where is this "surprise present"?"

"In our quarters."

"Our quarters, huh? Well, no point in delaying. Guess I'll see you there."

* * *

As the Asari walked in, she found the human huntress was already waiting behind her.

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling I've been set up?" Vederia smiled.

"Not quite. I didn't lie about the present. In fact, you're looking right at it." Cora said, gently walking up to the Asari with a rather seductive sway in her hips.

"You're my surprise present? I'd almost expected you to be naked and wrapped up in a ribbon."

"You know me, not my style."

"Still an incredible woman though."

Cora though put her finger to Vederia's lips before she could continue.

"Shhh."

Both of them then leaned in and kissed one another deeply, their hands moving over each other's bodies.

"I want…" Cora tried to say, but the next few words failed her.

"Cora Harper, I am going to show you how perfect you are. Even if it takes me all night… and perhaps more than one." Vederia said, gently stroking Cora's cheek.

"EDI, lock the door and engage privacy mode." Cora ordered.

 _"Yes, Lieutenant Harper."_ The AI replied.

With privacy now guaranteed, the two resumed their embrace.

"Actual alone time." Cora smiled, letting out a slight gasp as Vederia planted kisses on her neck.

The kiss continued for several long seconds until Vederia gently pushed Cora down onto the nearby couch. Gently climbing on top, Vederia resumed her kiss as Cora's hand moved along the Asari's waist.

As Vederia kissed along the side of Cora's face, the huntress let out another gasp of pleasure. She looked up at Vederia who smiled happily down at her lover. One of Vederia's hands then moved up to one of Cora's breasts and began to gently squeeze and massage them through her uniform.

Unable to keep patient for very long, Vederia then unbuttoned Cora jacket and began kissing and sucking on her left breast.

Vederia then sat up slightly and allowed Cora to do the same. The Asari helped Cora take her jacket off fully, leaving her completely topless now. Eager to return the favour, the huntress then slid Vederia's top uniform off as well leaving her similarly half naked.

Cora's attention then turned to Vederia's breasts and she mirrored what the Asari had done earlier as Vederia tenderly stroked her hair.

She then set Cora back down on the couch and began focusing her kisses lower on Cora's toned stomach, planting kisses and gently licking at the smooth flatness. One of her hands also reached up slightly and began to rub at Cora's pussy through her trousers, which Cora responded to with a gentle pleasured hum.

"Turn over." Vederia smiled.

Cora wasn't quite sure what the Asari had in mind, but seeing how much she loved her and the fact that it was Vederia's birthday, she decided to oblige and rolled over to lay on her front. Vederia then climbed on top of her began to gently caress Cora's posterior through her trousers.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your gorgeous hips, my love?" the Asari smiled naughtily.

Cora didn't say anything, but her smile told the Asari everything of how faltered the human was by this compliment.

Noticing the human's silent reply, Vederia simply smiled and continued her caressing for several more seconds before her hands then moved up slightly and gently tugged at the waistband of Cora's trousers.

Cora immediately knew where this was going and pushed herself up slightly so that Vederia had a n easier job of pulling them off, which she did. With the woman now fully naked and her "gorgeous hips" now fully exposed to her, Vederia once again leant down and planted several gentle kisses on the smooth flesh while also still gently caressing the cheeks.

Her kisses then slowly drifted upward until they reached Cora's cheek which Vederia kissed a few times before Cora eventually rolled over again and kissed Vederia full on the mouth once more.

She then gently sat up and also stood up from the couch as she and Vederia continued kissing. Cora's hands slowly slid down to Vederia's trousers and she slowly unclipped them. Without breaking the kiss, she slid them down, now leaving Vederia fully naked as well.

The pair embraced each other for a moment as they both stood completely nude in each other's arms. Both then looked into each other's eyes and resumed kissing as Vederia's hands slid down to Cora's ass, once more marvelling at its smoothness and also firmness.

Cora was then momentarily surprised as the Asari took a firm hold of her ass cheeks and hoisted her up with an impressive feat of strength. Both smiled at each other as Vederia carried her over to the nearby table and set her down. The two resumed kissing once more as Vederia held Cora's waist close to hers, both their breasts touching each other.

Cora then let out a slight moan as she felt Vederia's azure touch against her own folds. Vederia felt it too as her teeth momentarily gritted. They kissed once more as Vederia's hands took hold of Cora's ass and she began to thrust her hips right up against Cora's, rubbing both their pussies together as they both moaned in pleasure at the contact.

'Ah…' Vederia sighed enthusiastically without intending to, the touch sending lightning bolts through her system.

"Oh? Quite the reaction. I wasn't expecting such a positive reception, but perhaps I have been holding back for nothing, hmm?" Cora panted in-between Vederia's continued thrusts.

Vederia breathed out, surprised herself by how responsive she was. It was as if she was being touched sexually for the first time. Her whole body quivered in anticipation.

Vederia's thrusting started off gentle and slowly at first, wanting to prolong Cora's pleasure. Vederia's mouth travelled down to Cora's neck as their naked breasts kissed, the feel of their hardened nipples on each other's bodies feeling incredible for the both of them.

"Faster." Cora begged.

Vederia was all too happy to comply and increased the tempo of her thrusts. As Vederia hugged the Asari into her closer, Vederia then picked her up again an gently carried her over the to the bed. As the both of them kissed, they laid each other down on the soft mattress. The two rolled on the bed, smiling and kissing constantly. With Vederia on top, then pulled away from Cora's lips and kissed her neck, moving downwards as Cora closed her eyes and lifted her head up high in sexual pleasure as her breathing grew heavy. To begin with, their hands at first didn't go anywhere other than head and shoulders. But after a little bit of time, Cora slid her tongue into Vederia's mouth and ran it across the roof of the Asari's mouth.

Cora then flipped them over so that she was on top, a move which made Vederia's arousal climb greatly. Being under Cora like this… she just loved it when Cora was more dominant like this. Not to the mention the feel of her lover's skin on her own was a feeling unlike any other.

Cora made several kisses and licks as her lips travelled down to Vederia's tits. Her mouth lingered there for a moment as tongue licked at the Asari's erect nipples and enjoyed the feel and taste of Vederia's soft flesh.

Her kisses then travelled even lower until they reached Vederia's pussy, or rather azure as they preferred. This was further unexplored territory for Cora given she'd never been with a female form before. Rather than go right in, she decided instead to begin with some gentle fingering. Slowly, and slightly nervously, she gently slid a finger in to see how Vederia responded.

The thrusting of her fingers started off gentle at first. Vederia's moans of pleasure as well as her gentle spasms however soon gave Cora a new confidence and she eventually became brave enough to have her first taste. Ever so slightly shaking with excitement and nervousness, her tongue gently leant in until it touched an Asari azure for the very first time.

Vederia's reaction as almost immediate as she let out a load gasp of pleasure as her lover's tongue began to gently lick at her folds.

"Ah…fuck!" Vederia sighed enthusiastically without intending to.

Growing bolder, Cora then added another finger which intensified Vederia's moans. And soon the pleasure became too much for the Asari and Cora's fingering and licking triggered her first orgasm of the night, her screams like music to Cora's ears.

Despite that though, Cora didn't stop and continued going at it. The speed of her fingering and the deepness of her tongue intensified, increasing Vederia's pleasure nearly tenfold.

As the Asari momentarily looked down at Cora, she noticed how Cora was so wet just from attending to Vederia that she brought her other hand between her legs to take care of herself. Eventually Cora's continued fingering brought Vederia to another orgasm in even quicker time.

"For someone who's never licked azure before… you sure know how to lick azure." Vederia panted once the second climax died down.

"Never knew I had it in me." Cora said in slight surprise.

The human gently climbed back up and the two once again kissed as they ran their hands over each other's bodies. Vederia in particular paid a lot of attention to Cora's ass. One of her hands then began to rub Cora's pussy, only making her moan all the more into the kiss.

"You're so wet." Vederia grinned as she enjoyed Cora moans from her hand and finger as it entered Cora's pussy.

The fingering continued for quite a while and Cora became sure that Vederia had every intention of bringing her to an orgasm this way. And although her theory was proved correct, it wasn't quite in the way she expected. Whilst still underneath Cora, Vederia suddenly turned herself around until her face looked up directly at Cora's folds. Cora was about to say something, but her words left as Vederia's tongue suddenly dove deep in and began to lap at her pussy directly.

Cora wanted to return the favour, but the pleasure Vederia was giving her was so much that she couldn't help but moan. And much to her surprise, it soon brought Cora to her own first orgasm of the night.

Cora was caught off guard when Vederia suddenly pushed her onto her front on the bed. The Asari then got on top and once again turned her attention to Cora's ass. Pausing briefly to give the cheeks another gentle squeeze she then leant in and began licking at Cora's pussy directly.

The Asari's tongue skill made Cora moan so much she had to try and suppress it to keep herself from being too loud. What's more, it ended up brining her to a far quicker orgasm than she expected.

As the human got her breath back, Vederia crawled back up to her face and resumed kissing her. She let out a soft but aroused moan into the kiss, which caused them to stop.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before Vederia finally broke the silence.

"Cora… will you… be my bondmate?" she asked.

Cora was silent for a moment before she finally replied with a smile.

"Of course I will." She said, gently stroking Vederia's cheek.  
Vederia felt a great amount of both joy and anticipation at what was to come. For a long time she'd wanted this… wanted Cora.

"You sure you want us to go through with this? You and I both know about the hidden secrets of Asari unions and what they can do."

"I've never been more sure of anything, Vederia." Cora replied. She then took the Asari head in her hands and leant in close until her mouth was up close to the Asari's ear.

"Take me to eternity." She whispered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Vederia smiled as she planted a quick kiss on Cora's lips.

Her eyes then closed for a moment before opening once more, this time with a traditional black colour that Asari eyes went when joining consciousness's. The memories of both partners became intertwined as their minds connected. Their thoughts, their feelings, both were shared to a point that it became almost impossible to determine where one ended and the other began. They both felt one another in each other's minds, and both felt the pleasures they were experiencing right now of their nude forms against each other. It surprised Vederia how comfortable she was with Cora in her mind, but they had always been close and they rarely kept anything secret.

Cora experienced wonder with the meld. It was better than she had ever imagined. Through the union, Cora saw Vederia's long years of yearning. It made her understand more than ever now how the Asari felt for her, and also just how long she had been.

'Oh, Vederia... all this time?" she said.

"You are like a goddess of the hunt to me. Always have been…always will." Vederia replied back just as they sealed their lips with another deep kiss.

Since both were already aware of the "secret" that Asari Unions had, they pretty much got straight down to business.

"Who first?" Vederia asked, trying to contain both her excitement and her aroused pleasure and anticipation of what was to come.

"You." Cora replied, sounding just as eager.

As Vederia reached up to her breasts however, Cora suddenly put her hands on them as well.

"Wait." She said. "I want to feel them as they grow."

With a simple smile, Vederia then activated her biotics. Cora felt a very warm sensation run through the Asari's breast and she began to feel them gently change shape in her hands. Soon, they reached the desired size and both partners were a bit surprised at first at just how big they'd become given that they'd become that size based on Cora's desire.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing. Didn't know you liked them big." Vederia said, giving her new orbs a playful few bounces.

"Um… neither did I." Cora said.

Cora was a little surprised since she never thought she grew up with that kind of interest in the female body.

But here it seemed she'd been proven wrong.

A few mental images went through her head of her time serving among other Asari commandos. Vederia's enlarged bust reminded her a fair amount of how her time among those Asari had made her meet quite a few well-endowed Asari over the years. Perhaps those meetings had given her a subconscious interest somehow.

Cora took a moment to feel them up and feel their new weight and firmness. She then sat up slightly and began to gently suck on them. She even at one point gently laid her head on top of them, finding an odd amount of enjoyment in how soft, cushiony and warm they felt due to the increased blood flow inside them.

As Cora continued to play with Vederia's tits, she started to enjoy it far more than she thought she ever would have. All this time fighting alongside Asari, training with Asari, showering with Asari and seeing their nude forms more times than she could count, and yet it was only now that she was beginning to really appreciate the bodies they had. The shape, the curves, the overall feel of their blue forms… suddenly she was starting to wish she'd been intimate with one of them sooner.

She was able to kiss Vederia again as her hands gently squeezed the Asari's breasts before she found herself on her back again with Vederia staring down at her with a hungry and lustful look in her eyes. She could tell also that the Asari's gaze had fallen slightly to her own fairly sized chest. It didn't take a union for the huntress to guess what her bond mate had in mind.

"Do it for me." She sighed in pleasure as she continued to grope Vederia's tits.

Sure enough, Vederia took Cora's breasts in her hands and a slight shimmer of biotics surrounded them. Cora felt a warm tingling sensation and watched in awe as her tits began to grow in Vederia's hands, expanding all the way up to around the same size as hers were right now.

Quite surprisingly, they weren't just "around" the same size. The size was practically identical. Shape, firmness, weight, both partners now had perfectly matching breasts.

"Shared interests it would seem." Vederia said in surprise.

She was a little embarrassed by this due to the fact that the union had made Cora's breasts like that based on HER desires. In the past she'd always preferred a slightly smaller and more modest size. But that embarrassment was ultimately short lived as she soon found herself barely managing to keep a small secret out of the meld. Seeing the preference of the partner she'd sought after for so long began to make her own subconscious preference actually shift to the same as Cora.

From that point forward, little was held back whatsoever. Vederia introduced Cora to scissoring, and the way their bodies melded together put their minds into a frenzy, and immediately following both girls' orgasm, Cora sat upon Vederia's face again which made the Asari melt from the way her bondmate took charge. Every position from then on only served to pleasure both young women more and more:

Cora and Vederia in missionary, with their lips locked passionately together, both girls forming a sixty-nine of fellatio rapture, Cora spooning Vederia as she fingered her azure and teased her sensitive bust from behind…

In the end, not once nor twice, but four times did Cora's innards twist in that ever rapturous sensation of an orgasm achieved, while Vederia was left quivering helplessly after enjoying no fewer than six.

After that many climaxes, you'd think they were spent. But oh no…

"I love you, Cora Harper." Vederia said affectionately as they both lay on the bed catching their breath.

"I love you too." Vederia smiled back as she gently cupped Vederia's enlarged bust. "Pure beauty."

For a few minutes they simply basked in each other's arms through the meld, caressing each other affectionately. Then, Cora's hands started teasing Vederia's large tits. The Asari could see Cora's idea through the meld. Despite six orgasms wiping her out and Vederia thinking she had nothing left to give, the sensitivity and how much her body responded to Cora when she took charge started to stir a warmth in her azure again.

"A-are you sure?" she asked, both with a hint of nervousness… and excitement.

Cora simply smiled. Then she sat up and pulled Vederia up with her.

In their eagerness, and shared sheer pleasure at the sensation of their overly sensitive enlarged tits touching each other, they kept going at it.

"Goddess, this feels so good!" Cora moaned.

Vederia couldn't help but laugh slightly at the fact that Cora had said goddess. Not only was that a clear indication that this whole thing was that good, but also it was also something that only Asari said. Still, sometimes in her eyes the human was like one to her.

"Gonna cum!" they both moaned in perfect sync.

And sure enough, when their orgasm came, it came with an enormously big bang. Both partners let out a screaming moan as they reached their shared orgasm. Both of them released within seconds of each other, full of whimpers and sighs and tight, clutching contractions of their velvety inner walls. Vederia was practically over the moon in both delight and sexual ecstasy. This was more perfect than she had ever dreamed or hoped for. All this time thinking that she might have missed a chance with Cora when they parted ways, and yet here they were now as bondmates and lovers intertwined in union of minds and bodies, more at peace in each other's arms than they could ever be.

As if from sheer instict, she pulled Cora closer to her through the meld, pulling her even deeper into her being, her mind, her soul. Deeper than most Asari would allow another. So, so deep…

 _"Cora... I am yours."_

"I love you." They both said together as they caressed each other's bodies before they both slipped into a deep but satisfying sleep… their union still active within their heads. It was fair to say that their dreams were a whole other story completely.

* * *

 **Phew! Glad to finally have that done after all this time.**

 **As I'm promising now, the next chapter will be within 3 weeks or sooner depending on hwo soon I finish it. The chapter will mostly focus on some more downtime with the Temepst crew, but the ending of it will lead into the finale. And believe me, I've got big plans for the final battle. ;)**

 **See you soon. Sorry again. Don't be too harsh in the reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22 The end of The Dark One

**Taa daa! Just under two weeks after the last one. That worked out better than I expected. :)  
Most of this chapter ties upa few loose ends before the final battle, of which this chapter is the start of. So a little warning, this chapter ends in a clifhanger. It also opens ona rather dark note. I wanted to make it clear that this is where shit's about to go down (first time I've ever said that)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **The end of The Dark One**

The sound of alarms, the smell of smoke, fire… and the stench of death greeted everyone as they regained consciousness. All of Tempest crew, excluding Lexi, Suvi, Gil, Liam and Drack had been gathered in the centre of Nexus operations, on their knees and their hands restrained. Even Sara and Ali could do little with their own armour disabled.

What had once been a clean and very functional place full of people however was instead replaced by wreckage, debris and fires all over. Dead bodies also littered the place around the crew, civilians, Nexus security and even some of the Nexus leadership, including Tann and Addison.

The only forms in Operations still standing, or not restrained with the crew, were the enemy. A small platoon of Kett soldiers, 3 dark shadow like figures and 1 large fiery figure stood before the others, the dazed body of Scott at his feet.

The female warrior phantom of The Dark One's Chosen spoke as the Kett checked the bodies for any others still breathing, executing any they found.

"Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of dying at our hands. You may think this is suffering… no. It is salvation. The universal scales tip towards balance. Smile, knowing that in death you will bring about a new future for this galaxy." She said.

The Dark One, who had previously had his back to everyone as he observed the handiwork of his forces, then picked Scott up by the neck using his telekinesis. As the Helldiver was hoisted up by the invisible force, his sword fell from his hand, landing near to an unconscious Liam who had been separated from the rest of the crew. Despite Scott's constant attempts to fight back, he couldn't. His suit failed to move at all. He was essentially trapped in it.

"I imagine you must have quite a few questions right now?" The Dark One asked rhetorically, his voice loud enough that everyone else could hear. "How is it that your suit is no longer resisting me?"

The Dark One then moved closer to the restrained crew, giving them a better view of their powerless leader at his mercy.

"You see, my supposedly "failed" hack of your suit was no failure. You were simply made to think that. I planted a little bit of myself deep inside your suit's system. Since then, it has been slowly spreading throughout your entire armour, gradually assimilating itself over every single system in your armour until now here you are before me, completely under my control."

"I'd sooner die than be your slave." Scott managed to groan, still attempting desperately to fight back somehow.

"Feel free. I don't actually need you anymore, Ryder." The Dark One said uncaringly. "I simply require your armour."

"Go to hell!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice. Since you won't give me what I want… I'll just have to take it."

The Dark One's fist then closed.

To Scott's utter horror, his armour came apart piece by piece. Fortunately, he himself dropped out safely and landed on the floor. Peebee quickly did what she could to get to Scott, despite the large brute phantom warning her to stay back.

Scott's armour on the other hand then flew right at the Dark One, piecing itself back together over his fiery form. A thick lava like substance then seemed to form over the armour itself and blinding light of fire followed, forcing everyone to look away.

When the light finally subsided, more smoke obscured their view. But through it, a pair of dark red eyes could be visible, glowing fiercely.

"I know what its like to lose." The Dark One said.

His voice though sounded different now. To start with it sounded like his original voice, but with each word it seemed as though ti was solwy changing to a different one.

"You feel so desperately that you're right… yet to fail nonetheless.

The glow of the eyes intensified as The Dark One began to slowly walk further towards them, thick metal bangs sounded with each heavy footstep.

Scott once again found himself hauled up by an invisible force concentrating gently, but firmly on his neck.

Ever so slowly, the Dark One emerged from the smoke in his new form… or at least, what was originally the Dark One.

"I ask you, to what end? Dread it… run from it… death arrives for you all the same. And now its here."

Finally the smoke cleared altogether. Before the Tempest crew stood a figure that many of them were all too familiar with. A 7 foot Helldiver clad in a black sleeveless trench coat, his armour a darker gray than other Helldivers, smoke gently billowing from the ends of his coat and legs, a fiery glow emanating from the gaps in his armour, fiery red eyes, a voice that sounded as though it came from hell itself, and in his right hand a large sword with an unnatural glow of black and red dark energy…

The one being that all Helldivers had grown to fear…

The former arch enemy of Alpha Squad…

"Or should I say… **I AM.** "

* * *

A FEW DAYS EARLIER…

Peebee gently awoke to feel of warm skin on her body. She found she was lying on the chest of her still sleeping bondmate. She smiled as the memories of last night came back to her. She just hoped the whole ordeal wouldn't leave her walking funny. She'd never hear the end of it.

As she admired the Helldiver's muscled body. While this hadn't been the first time she'd woken up with him by her side. But this time it felt so much more with them having now become bondmates. Plus, having an actual bondmate meant the best sex she'd ever had. Both her thoughts and her body remembered it very well, already yearning to feel it again. Now that she had a bondmate, her mind and body had a greater craving for her other half. Looking at Scott as he slept, she couldn't wait for more. Knowing Scott though, that would most likely be sooner than she though. Or perhaps even as soon as she wanted it. Scott would only be too happy to help her if she suddenly got a craving.

She then took note of how her bust had returned to it's original size. She almost whined in disappointment. Usually she wasn't all that bothered about her breast size, but what she'd experienced last night with the union had given her a very different perspective.

Her gaze then fell lower onto the other thing she "enhanced". She looked at her bondmate's shaft and she couldn't resist, instinctively leaning in to swallow it. Even with him asleep.

Even at its original size, and only half flaccid, it was still a pleasurable sight for her to look upon and also still quite big to fit in her hand. As she began to gently stroke and suck on it, she could feel it slowly hardening further.

Scott in turn began to moan slightly and Peebee notice his eyes slowly opening.

The Helldiver was treated to both a pleasurable sensation in his groin, and a pleasant sight as he found the new love of his life giving him a gentle blowjob as a wake up call.

Given how his dick still felt a bit sensitive after last night, that only added to the pleasure.

"Hey, handsome." Peebee smiled.

"Sleep well"? Scott asked with a similar smile as Peebee climbed upward until her face was just in front of his.

"Two words: Again, please!" Peebee said before she and Scott then kissed.

As Peebee lay her head down on Scott's chest, he quickly checked his omni tool for messages. Still nothing along the lines he'd been hoping for.

Ever since they'd returned from the Archon's ship, it seemed they'd lost communication with the Milky Way. Most likely it was just a faulty comm buoy or something, or perhaps a problem on their end. Either way, there'd been little need to panic and the issue was being looked into.

Still… it'd been quite some time now. Scott would've thought that if it had been an issue one either end, they definitely would've fixed it by now. It was a bit worrying. Even EDI had been unable to connect with her counterpart in the Milky Way. Even some of the Nexus leaders were growing concerned. Had something happened in the Milky Way? Or was this kind of sabotage attempt on their end?

Regardless though, Scott's mind turned back to the nude Asari in his arms. Admittedly… he had to agree with her. If Asari unions were that good, they would definitely be doing that again as soon as possible.

"The answer is always yes." He said, causing Peebee to emit an approving hum.

* * *

Cora woke up a little before Vederia. As she looked at the beautiful Asari sleeping next to her, she smiled fondly at the memories of last night. Long had she heard Asari talk of the Union, but to truly experience it for the first time, and with the Asari that she loved so dearly more than anything… it was beyond any kind of word in any language.

It was a bittersweet wake up though. As much as she wanted to remain in bed with her new bondmate in her arms, the day shift was starting. She needed to get up.

Reluctantly, she gently got up, taking care nto to wake Vederia. After a shower, and while she was getting dressed and ready, Vederia woke up just in time to see Cora slide her lower uniform up over the curves of her shapely hips. The sight made the Asari groan with desire. It was no secret that she loved Cora's hips.

Cora heard that.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" she asked warmly.

"Better than ever before. Also woke up happier than I've been in a long time." Vederia smiled.

"I'll never forget how wonderful last night was." Cora said. "And to think that was just the first of many."

"Would you come back to bed for another then, Cora?" Vederia asked in a husky voice.

Cora swallowed, trying to resist the surge of arousal Vederia's voice caused, and keep her back turned.

"As much as I want to, the day shift is about to start. Duty calls."

"You can't spare just five minutes?"

Cora chuckled.

"Five minutes would turn into an hour with us."

But then she made the mistake of looking back. Vederia was lying on top of the covers with her legs spread, freely offering herself as she sensually ran her hands over her body.

"I am yours, Cora. Do as you wish with me." She said in the most alluring voice.

Cora was frozen still, an inner war raging inside her.

This method of teasing though soon backfired on Vederia. As she tried to lure Cora back in for another round or two, the anticipation caused thoughts and images of last night to stir up. Desire started to overtake her, and her roaming hands slowly stopped teasing and instead began to actively knead and massage herself to satiate. Her body started arching and twitching, as she went from alluring temptress to desperate with need.

Cora stared, stunned. Vederia was writhing with desire, her body unconsciously displaying itself in the sexiest way imaginable to Cora's desires. She doubted Vederia even knew she was doing it, but it was no surprise the asari was so instinctively intuitive after their Union.

Then Vederia started to plead.

"Cora... p-please..."

The Lieutenant's control snapped… and she leapt back into bed.

* * *

Peebee finished dressing before Scott and was on her way to her lab when she ran into Vederia. Normally, the two Asari didn't talk all that much. But both of them were quick to notice something about each other. Something about their aura's felt different. Soon they both recognized that they'd been both had their union's with their bondmates. Peebee it seemed was way more eager to talk about the subject.

As they conversed, none of them noticed Suvi nearby, who in turn was heading to her own station. The scientist couldn't' help but overhear the little conversation. And she was left both intrigued and confused by some fo the thigns she heard.

Peebee it seemed had asked Vederia if she and Cora had used something called "Special Biotics". Far as she was aware, Suvi hadn't heard that term before. What could Peebee possibly mean by that?

Vederia though it seemed was unwilling to divulge whatever secret this was. She even told the maiden it wasn't her business. Peebee was quick to comment on Vederia's slight, but noticeable, blush. At that, Vederia simply left without a word.

Chuckling to herself, Peebee went her way as well. As she did however, she nearly bumped into Suvi. Their initial greeting to each other was friendly, though the scientist was quick to notice how happy Peebee looked this morning. Given that it was rather common knowledge that she and Scott were together officially, it wasn't hard to guess the reason for her happiness.

Though a question did linger in Suvi's mind….

"Did you two meld this time?" she asked.

She didn't really expect to get an answer to be honest. Peebee especially didn't seem like to type to talka bout that sort of thing anyway. The Asari surprised though by replying with a very proud smile of accomplishment.

"Oh yes."

"Really?" Suvi said, sounding both surprised and also pleased.

She was definitely happy to hear this about Scott and Peebee, no denying that. But then that made her wonder…

"Really? All the way?"

And then she decided she might as well ask.

"Did you also use that… what's it called? "Special biotics?"

Peebee nodded with quite a big grin.

"What are they exactly?" Suvi asked.

Peebee looked around slightly to make sure no one else overheard them. To be safe however, she instead leant in and whispered the whole thing to Suvi.

When she'd finished, the scientist blinked, wondering and asking about how the physics involved could even make that work. Peebee though just replied that she had no idea how it worked and didn't care. It made her and her bondmate even sexier and she loved it!

At that moment, Sara stepped out of their quarters... and Peebee froze. Since she wasn't expecting anyone directly outside the door, Sara was in the process of finishing putting her shirt on. And Peebee got quite an eyeful of the other geneblood's bra-clad chest and abs. Sara simply gave Suvi a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, beautiful." She said as Suvi accepted the kiss with a smile.

As Sara moved on, Suvi smirked and whispered to a still stunned Peebee.

"Not as good as my girl."

She left Peebee standing there, perfectly still and staring straight ahead. She wondered…

 _"Oh, that is just not fair! How does Sara still have a more perfect rack than I do without using any special biotics?"_

Then again... she was Scott's twin sister.

The thought of Scott made her close her eyes and bask in the memory of last night. If Sara's genes were just as good as his, then it was no surprise. The thought of that incredible shaft of his made her azure pulse. Her hips instinctively shifted forward in memory, repeating the motion a few times, as if her empty azure was trying to wrap around something invisible. A whimper escaped her lips.

"You've got it bad, kid." Drack suddenly said, casually strolling by.

Peebee swallowed and then sighed in bliss. Yes... yes, she did. And she wouldn't trade Scott for all the Rem-Tech in Andromeda.

* * *

With still nothing to do at the moment, the crew had travelled back to Kadara for a little downtime. Normally, they'd go to the Nexus for that, but Kadara had a bit more freedom. Plus, they drew less attention from the general public there and in some ways didn't feel pressured to make a good example. Here, they could just be themselves.

Sara especially had suggested the idea that all the women hang out in one of the local clubs. A "girl's night out" as she put it. Given the mutual partnership between Reyes and Scott, it also allowed them to have a round of drinks on the house. Peebee and Ali especially had wasted no time at all and had dove in. Already, the younger Asari had become tipsy enough to challenge the Arkane to a drinking contest. Naturally, the Arkane had accepted.

"All this… stuff. The angara do have a rich culture and blah blah blah." Peebee said, having only just downed her first bottle.

"Still not too late to change your mind about this." Ali shrugged as she finished her third bottle.

Despite her temptation to chew on the glass, she felt it best not to in case some of the ladies got a bit too drunk. Especially her. Last thing anyone needed was a drunk Arkane with a broken bottle.

"You're just able to drink quicker than me." Peebee slurred. "Garuntee though you're gonna pay for it."

"I wonder what Ryder's gonna say after this. Hope this doesn't ruin anything you two might have been "planning."

Sara and Suvi who were watching nearby couldn't help but rool their eyes a bit as they watched the spectacle. Lexi, who was trying her best to take it easy with her drink, simply watched with both concern and annoyance. She was far more worried about Peebee than Ali. In general she was worried just how bad of a hangover everyone was gonna have after this.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Peebee giggled drunkly.

Cora and Vederia meanwhile were sat on a table near to Sara and Suvi. Surprisingly, Cora was really letting her widler side show witht his little party as she and Vederia shared a bottle of Asari wine and were laughing and happily chatting with the other couple. Oddly enough, it was actually Sara being the more proffesional one and was keeping an eye on her alcohol intake.

"Sure you're not gonna join in a bit more, Sara?" Cora asked warmly.

"Someone's gonna have to drive you all home." Sara replied.

"I'd have a hard (hic) time picturing you drunk, Sara." Vederia said, clearly a bit more drunk than her bondmate.

"I can't exactly be the only one who may have to haul you out of here." Lexi said.

Vetra meanwhile was simply observing Peebee and Ali's drinking game with an mused smile. Sara possibly even suspected she was secretly recording it.

"I'm… surprised you never made a move on Scott." Peebee said, now even more drunk than before.

Both Vetra and Ali cast a look at each other. Agreeing that Peebee had probably had enough, the Turian discreetly removed the bottle from the table as well emptying the Asari's glass.

"You interested in swapping boyfriends?" Ali asked, deciding to play along for fun.

"You wouldn't be disappointed." Peebee chuckled. "My boyfriend's bigger than yours…"

Vetra tried to suppress a laugh as did Ali who cracked an amused smile.

"She's definitely had enough." They both said as they nodded to each other.

Whilst Vetra tended to the glasses, Ali simply slumped Peebee over her back and brought her over to the others.

"Who won then?" Suvi asked intriguingly.

Her answer came as Ali put Peebee down in a chair and the Asari's head fell on the actual bar.

"I think you can guess." Ali replied as Vetra went behind the bar.

"Anyone want anything else?" the Turian asked.

"Ryncol." Ali replied.

Another surprising voice then joined her.

"Whisky." Lexi said.

This was met with some approving cheers from the others. Lexi herself even cracked a smile as she changed her mind and decided to let loose a bit.

With everyone decently topped up, and Peebee briefly regaining consciousness, everyone raised their glasses as Sara proposed a little toast.

"You've all sacrificed so much to be here. To… be a part of this. And despite the "setbacks" we do now have a future here in Andromeda. And soon so many people will owe that future to you. So I just want to say… I couldn't have picked a better bunch of people to be this far away form home with."

Everyone gave an approving nod.

"So… here's to us!"

Everyone else repeated her and raised their glasses. Peebee even went so far as to cheer and clap for Sara.

As Vetra began pouring more drinks Suvi excused herself for a brief bathroom break, pausing briefly to give Sara a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you two are happy with each other." Lexi said approvingly.

"Me too." Sara smiled.

"I've known a few same sex couples in my time." Ali said. "You're definitely one of the most adorable."

This earned a little chuckle form everyone else.

"Don't tell you haven't "experimented" at some point." Vetra joked suggstingly.

"You have no idea. Everybody's bi on Arkadia." Ali nodded. "Never got why humans used to make a such big deal about things like that among their own species."

Cora and Sara gave understanding nods at that.

Right at that moment a male Turian suddenly marched right up to them.

"Hey! You're the sister of the Pathfinder, right?!" he said aggressively. There was a hint of drunkenness in his voice as well.

Everyone immediately turned to face the Turian which they now recognized as Kaetus, Sloane Kelly's formers second in command. After Sloane's death he'd been imprisoned… or at least he was supposed to have been.

"Get lost, buddy! We're in the middle of something." Ali said as she stood up and squared up to Kaetus, dwarfing the Turian by a few inches.

"Reyes Vidal killed Sloane, not us."

"But your brother still let her die. He was there! He could've done something, but he didn't!" Kaetus yelled, suddenly pulling out a gun which everyone stand up from their seats.. "I believe you humans have a saying. An eye for an eye?"

"Put the gun down, Kaetus." Sara said calmly. "You're drunk. You don't want to do this."

"No, I really think I do."

Right as he was about to pull the trigger, Vetra suddenly grabbed the gun and tried to pull it out of Kaetus' hands even as he struggled against her. Both the tempest crew and Kaetus' thugs ducked as the gun aimed in all directions. In the struggle, Kaetus ended up pulling the trigger just as Vetra manged ot angle it away from everyone. The shot bounced off the nearby wall and ricocheted over to a nearby Krogan. The shot didn't hit him, but it did hit his drink, shattering it to pieces in his hand.

In his somewhat confused and partly tipsy state, the Krogan seemed to just blame the first person he saw… which happened to be one of Kaetus' thugs.

That it seemed ended up being the spark that started the fire as the other thugs and the tmpest crew all started to fight.

Kaetus managed to finally shake Vetra off, only to then be met with Ali's fist in his face which ended up knocking him into a table on which two other random people were having a drink. As the Kaetus hit the table it toppled over and their drinks spilled all over him.

Cora temporarily got knocked back against the bar by one of the thugs, but quickly grabbed a bottle which she then smashed into the thug's head.

A combination of angara, human and Salarian thugs managed to temporarily knock Ali down and tried to pin her. Though he were able to get both her arms, the Salarian failed to get a good grip on one of her legs and she swiftly kicked him so hard he was sent flying several feet into the air before falling, comedy like, back down hard onto another table.

Kaetus meanwhile had got back up and had gone straight for Sara. Having lost his gun in the fall, and unable to find it admist the massive brawl going on, he instead drew a knife. Having brought her tonfa weapon along as a precaution, Sara was able to defend herself as the Turian tried to hack away at her vicously. Salvation came at hand though as Vederia suddenly joined the fight as well, attacking back at Kaetus with her asari sword.

Vederia was momentarily distracted from her fight as she noticed an angara trying to wrestle against Cora. Thinking quickly, she kicked a nearby barstool over to her bond mate who managed to pick it up and then used it to hit the angara, knocking him out. The two stared at each other for a moment, nodding in acknowledgement with a small smile before resuming their own fights. Whilst Vederia resumed fighting Kaetus alongside Sara, Cora leant a hand to Vetra who was fighting against two humans.

Kaetus briefly managed to kick Sara back, but Vederia quickly reacted and manged to parry an incoming lunge form him and the force of it, coupled with his drunkness caused him to fall back again.

Meanwhile another Kaetus' thrugs, this one another Turian, managed to charge Ali right into the wall. Before he could even try and hit her however, she pinned both his arms down and headbutted him so hard that it knocked him out.

Peebee surprignly, despite still beign drunk, had actually managed to joina s well. Mostly though she'd simply gotten people knocked out through sheer dumb luck by avoiding their attack and either rmakignt hem hit each other, or leading them in the direction of Ali or Vetra, whichw as unfortunate for them.

As the Asari momentarily staggered onto a chair, one of the other thugs was knocked hard against the bar, banging his hea don it and leaving him dazed. Peebee notice though he had a just opened bottle of wine in it. Not an opportunity she was about to waste. Snatchign the bottle from the thug, she uncorked it.

"Cheers." She said, carrlessly pushing the thug over the edge, which was then followed by the unessen sound of another table beign smashed.

A sudden charge made Peebee nearly stagger back, but she soon noticed it was one on her side. Cora and Vederia were attempting to carry one of the thugs over to the edge to throw him off, except Peebee was now in the way.

Pausing only to quickly snatch another bottle that this thug had also been holding, Peebee stepped aside.

"Carry on."

Sure enough, Cora nd Vederia then threw the thug over the edge, causing him to land on the one Peebe had just pushed over the edge.

It was very clear now whow as winning. All of the Tmepest ladies were stills tnading, and only two of the thugs remained. And that was short lived as one was knocked out by Vetra who used a stills tanding table to hit him with, and the other was tossed away by Ali.

That left just Kaetus standing now as the crew surrounded him. The Turian stuggled to stay uright in both a dazed and drunk state,s till brandishing his knife.

"Come on then! Who wants some?! Form a line and I'll have you all one by one! Come on, who's first?!"

What happened next however took everyone by surprise. From behind Kaetus, a bottle suddenly swung at his head and smashed upon impact. As the knocked out Turian fell over, it revealed none other than Suvi with the broken bottle in her hands, standing there with a slightly shocked expression.

"Oh my word… that was… very violent." She said, shaking a tiny with embarrassment.

Sara though gave Suvi a warm hug for that and even the other women had proud smile son their faces. Admittedly, even Suvi couldn't help but smile a bit at what she'd done.

"Seems our little doctor has some fight in her after all." Vetra said, giving Suvi a friendly pat on the back.

"Clearly you've never been to Scotland." Suvi said.

Vederia though suddenly noticed they were missing someone and looked around.

"Wait, where's Lexi?"

At that moment, the Asari doctor slowly emerged shakily from behind the bar, having hidden there this whole time.

"Is it over?"

* * *

Despite the little… "incident" on Kadara, Reyes had assured the Tempest he'd take care of everything, and also make sure Kaetus was properly locked up this time.

Suvi had given a little update that she nearly had something to show that might help them find Meridian, but she needed just a little more time. Until then however, the crew had all gathered in Scott's quarters for something that had actually been Liam's idea.

Despite the disagreements he and Scott had had in the past, this new idea of his had gotten the Helldiver's approval… a movie night.

The rest of the crew had also expressed interest in it and had made their own little contributions here in there with snacks, drinks, tech to make the experience better… even EDI had contributed by turning off message notifications so that they wouldn't be interrupted, only agreeing to notify Scott of a message if it was incredibly important.

The movie was an old Turian movie known as Last of The Legion. Another option that had been considered was a movie made by the Asari twins, Etra and Hara Shepard, but they'd decided on the former instead, mostly because it was actually a critically panned movie that they could laugh at more for being bad, and also because it was difficult at the moment to get movies from the Milky Way due to the comm disruption.

 _"They need you, Jorax! I know you left the Legion-!"_ one of the actors said.

 _"I never left the legion. It left me. But I know my duty."_ Another said.

"All right, folks: we can sit through a training montage, with what many critics describe as "excessive Turian flexing"…" Liam said.

"No such thing!" Vetra interrupted.

"There really is." Kallo interjected.

"…or, we can fast forward to a ship crashing into an asteroid crashing into a moon." Liam finished.

"Fast forward to this crash!" Jaal immediately said.

"Nah, montage – don't cut bits out." Drack objected.

"Agreed." Added Ali.

"I'd go for the crash." Said Cora.

"Forwarding to the action scene, going once, going twice…"

"Fine. Skip to the good stuff, Liam." Scott said.

"Boo!" Vetra said disapprovingly.

An explosion obscured the entire screen with bright lights and fire.

"But… its vacuum! The ship explosion would be silent!" Kallo said with confusion.

"I hope that's not the voice of experience talking." Gil commented.

"Guess they wanted their money's worth—they actually blew up a derelict for that shot." Said Liam.

"Too bad the script wasn't' caught in the blast." Lexi sighed.

 _"My strike team will hit the enemy cruiser, General. Force is the only thing fanatics understand."_

"Why a strike team? Torpedo the cruiser!" Cora complained.

"That's overkill. Get one engineer aboard, cut life support and engines—problem solved." Gil said.

"He does have a point." Max admitted.

"And leave them stuck on a hostile ship? One torpedo, over by lunch." Vederia said, agreeing with Cora.

"Yeah, you're right. A charm offensive might be more… rewarding." Max said jokingly.

"Oh really?" Vetra said, giving Max a flirtous smile.

"Fry their sensors, spacewalk on the hull, cut life support, rappel in, and take them hostage." Scott said.

"Done it. Less exciting than it sounds." Drack commented.

"Seriously?" Lexi asked.

"Got the scars to prove it." Drack said, showing Lexi his left arm.

"I assumed you'd gotten that falling off a barstool." The Asari said.

"Speaking of, time for another round. Anyone for a Varren's Jaw? Or a Euphemistically Delicious?" Peebee asked, standing up in fornt of the screen with a bottle in her hand.

"Wait… listen!" Lexi objected.

Peebee sat back down and everyone's focus returned to the screen as one of the Turian actors died.

 _"Teranus? Teranas! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"He was a sidekick, they die like goldfish!" Liam groaned.

"Don't dig your own grave, Kosta." Ali joked.

"Hey!"

"Just messing with ya."

"No acting like overacting. Even the Ryders could do better." Cora said.

"If we wanted to." Scott shrugged.

"Scott!" Sara hissed, eblowing her brother in the ribs as everyone cast a questioning look to all of them.

"Don't make me dare you, dearest." Peebee smiled.

"Go for it!" Suvi added, giving Sara a friendly pat on the arm.

"Come on, show us. I'll be dead for you two." Kallo said as he got up and stood in front of the screen.

"Okay." Sara sighed as she and Scott stood up and walked over to Kallo.

As the Salarian lay down on his back, Scott and Sara kneelt down and Scott held Kallo in his arms.

Sara ended up speaking first.

"It isn't fair! He was so young, and… Salarian! He had so much to give!" Sara yelled in a rather clear overacting performance.

Ali tried her best not to laugh at that line and nearly spat her drink out.

"Ryder… I can't feel my… I can't feel my gal bladder…" Kallo improvised.

"Do you even have a gal bladder?" Sara asked quietly.

"Oh no, its worse than I thought!" Kallo said, still playing along.

"Kallo… Kallo, please! Not now. Not when we're so close…" Scott said. Unlike his sister however, his was more serious and emotional.

"Ryders… you must go on…" Kallo said, acting weak and then pretending to die in Scott's arms.

Scott though remained calm and gently closed Kallo's eyes as he hung his head.

"No! Damn you! Damn you all!" Sara yelled over-dramatically.

"It won't end this way. There's no justice in this galaxy… but there will be." Scott finished.

Despite Sara's… excessiveness, Scott's acting won everyone over and they applauded enthusiastically.

"Ooh, do me next." Peebee smiled proudly, giving Scott a seductive wink that no one else saw.

* * *

The movie continued on later to a more romantic moment. In that time, some of the crew had changed positions.

Scott was still sat on the sofa in-between Drack and Lexi, but now Peebee was in his arms with her head rested on his shoulder.

Suvi was in a similar position in Sara's arms, Cora and Vederia sat next to each other at the foot of the sofa, simply holding hands and both their heads leaning against each other, Vetra had an arm around Max and Ali meanwhile had Jaal in three of her four arms while her spare one had a bottle in her hand which she was quietly eating.

All of them simply watch in calm and peaceful silence as the romance scene between the Turian actor and actress on screen played out.

 _"I swear to love you, a thousand times a thousand stars."_

 _"Oh, Jorax… so many years lost. We were so foolish. Our hearts are one. No enemy fleet, no sea of stars can ever separate us again."_

* * *

Scott simply lay calmly on his bed checking through a recent report. With Suvi still busy with her "possible solution" to Meridian, there wasn't much to do at the moment.

At that moment, EDI's holographic avatar suddenly appeared on his desk.

 _"I have finished decrypting your father's final memory, Ryder."_

Scott sat up and picked up his helmet from where his armour was currently displayed.

"Good. Time to see if this is all leading somewhere." He said as he put it on.

The screen became black for a moment before it once more showed Alec's point of view.

* * *

He was sat at a desk on the Citadel talking to what he guessed was a early, more compact version of his SAM AI.

"How's Ellen?" Alec asked.

Scott was left somewhat puzzled by this. Assuming the date was correct, this memory was after his mother had died.

The AI's response however was completely unexpected.

 _"She remains in stasis. As you hoped, it has suspended progress of her disease."_

"Make sure her pod is on the Hyperion. Don't use her real name. I'll tell the kids when the time is right." Alec said.

The memory then went black again and fast forwarded. Scott now saw his own self on his knees as Alec removed his helmet and put it on Scott.

This was slightly different though because Scott had passed out before hearing Alec's last words. But now…

"There's still hope for your mother…"

* * *

Scott pulled his helmet off trying to kept himself under control. This was a lot to take in, and he almost didn't believe it.

"Mom's alive?!" he finally managed to say.

 _"Your father blocked all knowledge of this memory. But it would indeed seem he put Ellen Ryder into stasis. He hoped it would halt her disease until a cure could be found."_ EDI confirmed in her usual calm voice.

Though Scott was immensely happy about this, at the same time he couldn't help but feel anger as well. Anger at his father for hiding this.

"Damn him! This should never have been kept a secret from us! We had every right to know!" he said. Eventually though he clamed himself down. "So where's our mother now?"

 _"Her pod is on the Hyperion under the false name "Elizabeth Reilly"."_ EDI replied.

"Kallo, plot a course for the Nexus." Scott immediately said.

 _"Shall I notify your sister?"_ EDI asked.

"No. I'd prefer to tell her myself."

 _"Understood."_

* * *

Sara was already in the cryo bay when Scott arrived. The mechanism finished depositing the selected cryo pod.

"Okay, this is the pod you told me to find. Who's "Elizabeth Reilly?" Sara asked.

"If you could have one person back in your life, who would it be?" Scott replied.

"Well, Mom, of course." Sara replied. "I mean… Hold on a second… Elizabeth Reilly… her initial. "E.R." Are you telling me…?"

"Before our father died he recorded his last memory. "E.R" is Ellen Ryder! He put her here." Scott explained.

"I don't… How's this possible?" Sara said almost in shock, putting a hand on the pod's exterior.

"Putting her into stasis also put her disease on hold."

 _"If the logs are correct, he put her in stasis after she fell unconscious in the hospital."_ said EDI.

"I almost can't believe it. Dad's stubborn streak finally paid off." Sara said. "But he should've told us about this!"

"I said the same thing. But regardless, she's still with us. That's more than a lot of other people in our situation can say."

Sara was a silent for a moment before she then spoke again. Although she was just as happy as Scott… there was sadness as well. And Scott unfortunately shared that too.

"There's a catch to this though, isn't there? We can't wake her up. Not yet at least." Sara sighed.

"Yeah. Reviving her will simply reactivate her disease. Until we find some kind of cure for her, she'll have to stay in the pod." Scott nodded with a similar sigh.

 _"I will keep a constant eye on the pod's system. You will be the first to know if anything at all out of the ordinary happens."_

"Thank you, EDI."

"We lost her once. No way we're losing her again." Sara said.

Scott then brought his sister into a warm hug, which she returned.

* * *

HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK…

Peebee couldn't' take it anymore. It had been driving her mad all day and despite her reluctance, she knew the only person that could help her was Lexi.

Throught most of today she'd been feeling weird physically. Every single muscle in her body somehow seemed soar. Small discomforts, aches, her skin felt mor esensetive and strange and just overall there was minor aches everywhere. The feeling was very tiny and only really stung if she really tried to stretch something.

At first, she'd thought maybe it was just a temporary side effect from the meld last night. But still it lingered. She'd also bene feeling more hungry than usual which was also odd given that she didn't have that big of an apetite.

And so now here she stood outside the med bay, about to do something she 'd always hoped she would never have to do… get a medical check up form Lexi.

As Peebee entered, she was greeted with a rather amused look from Lexi. The fact alone that Peebee had actually come to see her voluntarily was an immense surprise.

When she noted that Peebee looked cross and frustrated though, she decided to not try and be smart given that Peebee had been very aggressive once last time Lexi ahd "tried" to do a check up on her.

"Peebee? This must be very urgent." She said.

"Actually it sort of is." Peebee said seriously.

"Is something wrong?" Lexi asked with concern, relasing now that Peebee's tone indicated soemthign was genuninely wrong.

"Well… not necessarily wrong, but…"

The maiden recounted her tale to Lexi who listened inquisitively.

"Hmm. Strange." The doctor said. "I've seen symptoms like these many times before… but only in Helldivers."

"Huh?"

"The symptoms you've describe only happen to those who take the Helldiver serum. They last for a few days or so while after it binds itself to the user's DNA." Lexi explained. "But that shouldn't be possible with you. You're not a Helldiver and there's no way you could've taken the serum."

A silence followed as the two tried to think of wha might have somehow caused this.

"Unless…" Lexi suddenly said. "As a medical doctor, I must ask… have you and Scott had intercourse recently?"

"Yes, but it was hardly our first time." Peebee replied.

"Did you engage in the Union though?"

Peebee nodded.

After that Lexi kindly asked to examine Peebee, which the maiden reluctantly gave her consent.

Apart from what they'd already established, the result Lexi then presented to Peebee were rather suprising.

"At the expense of putting it crudely, something is happening to you from all the "fluids" you've taken from Scott during sex, and your almost consistant exposure to rem tech." Lexi explained as gently as she could.

Peebee freaked out at first upon hearing this. She knew better than anyone how the Rem-Tech created and nurtured life.

Lexi though simply chuckled with a calm shake of her head.

"If you were a female of another race, then probably. But it doesn't look like it affects Asari, since our people don't get pregnant that way."

Lexi did though make a mental note to send out a memo to everyone on the Tempest to avoid having sexual intercourse while inside a Remnant Vault as it greatly increased the chances of becoming pregnant. Goddess only knew how she was going to send that kind of messege.

"Even so, the Rem-Tech has still apparently tried to make something work. Since its "reproductive properties" were incompatible with that of our people, it located what traces WERE compatible. In short... it's bonding the traces of Scott's Helldiver serum to your DNA." Lexi went on.

Peebee's previously freaked out reaction was now replaced by excitement. All the benefits of the Helldiver serum without the responsibilities of signing up as one… that was something that many could only ever dream of.

And if Sara and Ali's bodies were anything to go on… she could be looking at getting herself a very new body soon. A sexy and superhero like body.

New questions now burned in her mind…

"So… how long will it take exactly for me to "grow"?" she asked with excitement.

"It will take a full week or so, depending on how physically active and fit you are." Lexi simply replied.

A memory then came to Peebee. A memory of back when she'd been growing up with her mother, Elcor father, and her older sisters who were already in the matriarch stage. It did occur to her that if this serum really was changing her physique…

She'd always been soemhwat envious of her sisters, with her curves, larger assets, and their just overall beauty and attractiveness to so many. Perhaps that in some ways explained why she liked… big things…. So to speak.

Then she remembered something else. Many years ago she'd been on Ilium once and had been present to see an actual justicar, in the flesh, stopping a criminal in a skycar with just her biotics. She remembered how she'd always admired justicars. Not to mention the physicalty they had, and just how powerful they are. If it was possible she'd end up having a figure like that… oh goddess…

* * *

Suvi had finally given an update on how she thought they might find Meridian. Scott was quck to head down to the bridge to see her.

"Ryder. Just the person I wanted to see." The scientist said. "Meridian. Set on a path by it creators… disrupted by the Scourge… now lost. An unmanned ship is at the mercy of ocean currents. Now, think of Meridian as the ship, and the Scourge as the ocean… If we can somehow predict the currents and track them, we could figure out where the ocean's taken the ship."

"That's genius! The Scourge is the sea, moving objects around…" Sara said as she joined them on the bridge.

Suvi blushed a little bit at her love's comment, but regained her composure.

"It's not a precise analogy, of course, but it illustrates the point."she said. "We'll need better data: probes for the Scourge, angaran star charts…"

Cora then joined them as well.

"The Initiative made charts of Heleus from the Milky Way 600 years back. Perfect baseline."

"I can compare that to Heleus at present. It'll give us numbers, but one set won't be enough." Said Suvi.

"What exactly do we need right now?" Scott asked.

 _"Readings from within the Scourge itself, collected by probes planted at key points. Once enough data is collected, we'll need Initiative resources for mining and analysis. Once that is done, a predictive model can be built that will re-calculate Meridian's path."_ EDI explained.

"We have a plan then. Let's make it happen." Scott nodded.

* * *

Placing the probes took them to various points in ANdroemda, but soon everything was set.

"Between the Remnant city, Meridian, and however the Scourge fits in… pardon my Martian, but its all weird as shit." Suvi commented.

"Just the relevant data, Suvi. Do we have it or not?" Scott asked.

"We have it. I mean, we will. With this." Suvi replied.

The mother of all navigational aids." Said Kallo.

"If we take this back to the Remnant city, find the override, their ships will fly the same vector as Meridian."

"Okay… let's do it."

* * *

Despite their expectation of running into more remenat guards at the city, the path ended up being clear.

"This is it. Everything ready, EDI?" Scott asked.

"All relevant data standing by." EDI replied.

With a deep breath, Scott activated the controls. The console projected models of several Renat ships flying into the scourge.

 _"Remnant ships have lfited off. They're following the override, vector."_ EDI explained.

"The Scourge is moving. But they're getting through to… something." Sara said.

A new model appeared of what looked like a planet.

 _"Meridian located… confirmed."_

"Is that a planet? It looks… constructed." Peebee said.

"Can this be correct? The data says its hollow."

"A self contained seed worlds. It is the heart of the vault network and when reactivated, every connected planet will be affected."

"This is the day everyone in the Initative has hoped and worked for… ever since we left our own stars." Scott said proudly with a sigh of relief. After all this time, they'd done it.

 _"I will notify…"_

But before EDI could finish, her voice suddenly cut out completely.

"EDI? EDI?!"

Nothing but empty silence followed.

Sara tried as well, but still no response.

"I can't reach her either. Must be a comm disruption." Sara said.

"Tempest, we've lost contact with EDI." Scott said.

 _"The problem's on our end too. We're not sure what's gone wrong."_ Kallo replied.

"We're heading back to the ship. We have Meridian's location. The Nexus should be informed."

* * *

Even as the Tempest docked, EDI still failed to respond. This was becoming a worry now.

It also wasn't helped by what greeted Scott when he and the crew disembarked. Almost everyone was rushing around in a clam, but nervous manner. Nexus security also seemed to be everywhere.

Operations was just the same. Tann and Addison it seemed were there to greet them as well.

"Ryder. We were wondering when you would show up." The Salrian said.

"What's going on? Why is everyone on high alert?" Sara asked.

"We've lost contact with both the EDI and SAM ai's. Access to the Hyperion has also been locked out. We fear it may be a sabotage attempt." Addison explained.

"That shouldn't be possible. How would they have got past all of security?" Liam said.

Scott activated hi scomm to the Tempest. Perhaps there might be some way they could find out what was wrong.

"Tempest, is there any way you can dock with…"

But the only thing he was met with was radio static.

"Tempest? Tempest, come in!"

Sara tried to do what she could, but no luck. This was worrying. It was one thing to lose contact with EDI, but to lose contact with the Tempest as well coupled with what was going on on the Nexus…

"First we lose contact with the Milky Way, now this? What the hell is going on with our comms?"

It seemed though thigns were about to go from bad to worse. The massive window in Operations suddenly becameblocked by a massive vid message showing none other thant he face of The Dark One himself, the colors of his black and red fire drowning out the bright lights and rpealcing them in an evil red colour.

 _"I will only give you this one advance warning… brace yourselves for the end."_

The message disappeared almost instantly as the view returned to normal… or at least it would've been. But instead, everyone in Operatiosn was treated to the view of the entire Kett fleet all dropping out of hyperspace in front of the Nexus.

The whole scene made everyone practically freeze in shock. Tann and Addison especially seemed petrified on the spot as the wepaons on the Kett flagship powered up to fire.

"Oh god…"

* * *

PRESENT DAY…

Suddenly, most of the mysteries made a lot of sense now.

Why hadn't Scott seen it before. Once he had asked, who could the Benefactor be? But now he saw that he should've asked a different question? Who else but the arch enemy of the Helldivers could've possibly had the necessary money to help fund the Initiative. Who else would've had a reason to be so discreet and hide their identity? Who else would've had powers like the Dark One… but the Commander.

The identity of his phantoms also no longer remained a mystery. They were his resurrected lieutenants. His heads of Hellspawn as they had been referred to.

The large one was Hades, Hellspawn's second in command.

The tall armoured female was Shadow, better known as The Helldiver Slayer, the Commander's apprentice.

And the robotic one was Trojan, Hellspawn's cyborg hacker.

"As much as I've always hated your kind, I'll admit… I've missed being me." The Fallen helldiver said evilly.

"You talk too much." Scott groaned as the Commander choked him through his powers.

The sound of footsteps then joined them. The Commander turned as several Hellspawn troopers entered the room.

It wasn't hard to guess where they'd come from. Some of them had been cryo stasis the whole time, others had simply been sleeper agents waiting until they heard the call of their master's return.

Once they had all filed into Operations, they sunk into a low bow, along with the lieutenants.

"ALL HAIL THE COMMANDER! SUPREME LEADER OF HELLSPAWN!"

The Commander motioned for his forces to stand at ease, and they stood back up.

"Welcome, my friends. More than 600 years it's been. And yet… here we all stand as though it were only yesterday. Though none if this went as I had planned so long ago, it doesn't matter anymore. By this time tomorrow, Andromeda will be ours, and ours alone."

Feeling that he had restrained Scott long enough, the Commander let him drop to the floor.

"You're gonna lose." Scott coughed as he regained his breath.

"I admire your optimism, Ryder. But its misplaced." The Commander, his sword, Dark Excalibur, pointing dangerously close to Scott's head.

"Well for one thing, you've failed to kill us all before. And for another… I don't think you've met my Krogan friend."

A sudden roar surprised everyone as Dark suddenly burst out of nowhere and charged the Commander, knocking dark Excalibur from his hand.

Drack brely gave him a chance to try and summon it back and attacked with a s erie sof punches that knocked him back against a wall, kncokign away some debris in the process. The Krogan then pinned the Comamdner in palce by the neck, smashing him back against it several times.

The Hellspawn troopers immediately raised their wepaons, and Hades also stepped forwar with the intention of stopping Drack. Shadow however stopped him and motioned for the troops to stand down.

"Let him have his fun." She said.

The Commander then suddenly grabbed both of Drack's arms and, to everyone's shock, actually managed to pry them off. Drack especially was most surprised of all, the fear and shock visible on his face. Once both arms were out far enough, the Commander then headbutted him so hard that it not only caused him to stagger back but also broke one of the bone spikes on his chin and even made him a emit a grunt of proper genuine pain.

Quickly overcoming the shock though, and letting the pain fuel his rage, Drack attempted a left hand punch, only for the Commander to swat it away and deliver his own left hand, followed by another punch to the chest which left Drack temporarily winded as the blow forced the air out of his remaining lung.

Drack attempted anothr punch with his cybernetic arm, but the Commander sidestepped that and delivered apunch to the Krogan's back, which made him emit another pained sound. Drack swung round for another punch, but the COmamnder leant back and it missed. Knowing what was coming, Drack tried to put his other arm up to defend, but the Commander moved faster and clocked him with another left hook and right jab to the torso.

Drack attempted another wide swing from the right, but that was once again blocked and the old Krogan was once again met with a right fist in his face. Several more rapid punches followed, with the final one knocking Drack back and smashing him into a starwell which caved in from the impact.

Dazed from the ordeal, Drack struggled to even stay upright and ended up wlaking into the Commander's open hand which grabbed him by the neck. Another painful headbutt followed.

Finally, as if everyone hadn't been surprised already, the COmamnder then hoisted him right up with just one hand and little to no difficulty at all. Brininging Drack over to the nearby, he then slammed the Krogan down hard into the gorund, everyone narrowly moving to avoid the large mass crushing them as he made a small carter in the floor.

A stunned and horrified silence followed for several seconds.

There'd been plenty of stories of how the Commander was strong enough to lift a Krogan with ease, but to see it actually happen… especially to someone like Drack was beyond frightening.

It seemd though the surprises for Hellspawn didn't stop there as Liam suddnely picked himself up, taking Scott's sword in his hand and lunging at the Commander. The fallen Helldiver turned in time, but he mad eno attempt whatsoever to block Liam's attack. The broken blade became completely embedded in the Commander's heart, but he simply looked down at it calmly, then back at Liam with a small tilt of his helmet, wondering why the human had even bothered.

"That was a mistake." Shadow said threateningly, her staff trained on Liam.

Before he had a chance to back away, the COmamnder then grabbed his arm in his left hand. A pained cry escaped Liam as the Commander's grip nearly crushed his wrist. He was then hauled upwards with his feet dangling in the air. Scott's blade meanwhile simply fell out of the Commander and landed harmlessly on the floor.

Liam meanwhile tried to break free, even hitting the Commander's arm, but it was no good.

"You should've gone for the head." The Comamdner said as his sword finally returned to him.

Everyone realized too late what was about to happen as the Commander thrust the sword forward, impaling Liam in the stomach.

"NO!"

Withdrawing the sword, the Commadner threw Liam carelessly with the others. He was still alive, but the wound in his torso was bleeding badly, not to mention the dark energy in his sword appeared to be in the wound also.

"You're going to die for that!" Scott yelled angrily.

Trojan however responded to that by shocking him. The cyborg, as expected, said nothing. She did however gently put a finger to the moutha rea on her helmet where her mouth would've been if she had one.

Hades it seemed only wanted to add further insult to injury as he picked up Scott's sword.

"You don't handle this sword too well." He said. "I do!"

He then took the sword in both hand and lirterally snapped it, breaking it into dozens of pieces as it shattered in his massive hands an d threw it carelessly in front of Scott.

"A valiant attempt, Liam Kosta. It's a shame really. Now you'll die alongside your friends in pain while they die quickly." The Commander said pitifully.

His sword glowed and hummed slightly as a fiery portal then appeared, into which the Hellspawn troops and the lieutenant stepped. As the Commander was about to walk through with him, he turned back to the Nexus crew who the Kett had at gunpoint.

"Killing you all now will be mercy. When I am done, all the initiative… all life in this galaxy will be gone. Fortunately, you will not have to see all that." He said. He then issued a command to the Kett. "Execute them."

With that, the Commander went through as well and the portal disappeared. The Kett meanwhile all aimed their guns at the captured Tempest crew and prepared to fire.

The only thing they could do now was hold each other close as they waited helplessly for what was to come, hoping that somehow some kind of miracle would save them.

"This can't be how it ends." Sara said.

The Kett leader gave the order… and the sound of shots filled Operations…

But those shots were not the Kett's…

A split second before any of them had pulled their triggers, several shots seem to come out of nowhere and blasted several of them apart. All of the Kett imemditely turned to the source as a combination of smoke and flashbang grenades joined the unknown shots.

To everyone's amazement, three Helldivers emerged from the smoke and attacked the Kett. The two they could see the best appeared female in appearance. One seemed to be Asari and was wielding two short length sword combined with biotic attacks, the other was a much taller 6 foot female. She too seemed to be Asari and carried a single much larger sword with a longer blade at one end, a shorter dagger like blade at the other end, and a hilt long enough for two hands.

The third one though was somewhat obscured by the smoke.

The Kett continued their attempt at dealing with these interploers, but they were completely cut down in less than a few seconds. As the final kett fell, the smoke began to clear, finally revealing the third Helldiver. This one was male, and significantly large and taller than the two Asari. As the smoke also cleared, his form looked frighteningly familiar…

A sword and shield as his melee weapon… and an N7 insignia on his chest and right arm.

"Scott, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sara asked in shock. "Is that…"

 **"SHEPARD?!**

The Helldiver remained silent for a moment before he finally spoke in an unmistakable and all too fmailar british accent.

"Okay, Kids. This is where it gets complicated…"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Bet that came as a bit of a surprise. As if the Dark One's identity wasn't enough. ;)**

 **All will be explained in the next chapter though, so don't worry about that. As before, the next chapter will be within the next three weeks or less.**

 **Despite that the public demo for Anthem is coming out soon, I'll try not to let it distract me too much.  
**

 **Until next time... leave reviews if you can. I always appreciate them. :)**


	23. Chapter 23, Journey's End

**Needed the full 3 weeks for this one, but the time was used well. :)**

 **One more left, and then this story is finally done and Origins can finally be resumed.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Journey's End**

The Tempest was mostly quiet as it flew on its journey to Meridian… to what would soon be the battle that would decide the fate of Andromeda and the Initiative.

The arrival of THE Major Shepard, in Andromeda had come as a shock to all.

In the last 600 years, technology in the Milky Way had advanced to such an extent that finally they had ships that cross galaxies in less than a few hours.

Sadly the reason Shepard had come, alongside his wife, Liara T'soni Shepard, and their eldest daughter, Kamara, wasn't to celebrate.

The revelation that the Dark One had been none other than the Commander all this time had bene known to them long before the Initiative learned too late. As it turned out, they had known since the Dark One hacked Scott's suit on the Archon's ship.

Long ago when Alpha first defeated the Commander, they had thought that was the end of their arch enemy. But they peace they enjoyed didn't last when he suddenly returned again during the Reaper war. It turned out it had only bene his physical form that had been destroyed, but his spirit, or rather his essence as they said, had been absorbed by his own sword, Dark Excalibur.

Alpha had managed to turn the weapon against its master, and so it had tried to absorb him. In doing so however, it simply allowed him to gain total control over the sword, and in turn increase his own power. For the next few years he remained trapped inside the sword, but only until a new vessel for him could be made.

Hellspawn managed to retrieve both the sword and his armour and so the Commander was eventually able to use his new powers to create himself a new body for the suit. However, he underestimated the complexity of making such a body. Though he succeeded, and did indeed regain a physical form, the act of creating it weakened him so much that he was left almost completely depowered.

Thus, when he faced Alpha during the Reaper War, they defeated him again, this time far more easily. It was only after that Alpha noted this, and so they became concerned that their arch enemy may come back again. Though his physical form, and this time armour, was destroyed, the sword once again survived.

Since no one else could use the sword, and knowing full well just how dangerous its power was, the Arkanes immediately agreed it should be destroyed. Multiple attempts to do so however were continuously met with failure. Not even a nuclear warhead was able to destroy it.

In their own time after the war, Alpha did their own research in hopes of finding a sure way. And eventually their search proved fruitful. After some time, they were able to make what they called **Anti Dark Energy** , an opposite version of Dark Energy capable of destroying it. By the time they had however, the sword had been lost.

The Arkanes had grown both afraid and frustrated by their many failures to destroy the sword. So in their final act of desperation, they threw the sword into the pull of a black hole, hoping that it would either be destroyed, or lost forever.

When the black hole finally died out, search after search was done of the area, but Dark Excalibur was nowhere to be found. The Arkanes took this to mean the sword had been destroyed. Though Alpha had little reason to disagree, they could never escape the feeling they hadn't seen the last of the Commander. Thus, the whole squad took a blood oath, swearing that should the Commander ever return in their lifetime, they would do all they could to destroy him once and for all.

Not wishing to take chances, Alp-ha was able to convince the Arkanes to include a special detection software in all Helldivers designed solely to monitor for the Commander's unique energy signature, something which had been passed on to the Andromeda Helldivers via software and hardware updates. It would be until the Commander hacked Scott's suit on the Archon's ship that the software finally detected him. Till now, he had hidden his signature from the Helldivers, having found out Alpha were still vigilant against him, and still alive through communications between the two galaxies. But when he hacked Scott's suit, he had been forced to expose his true self momentarily.

The only reason the Initiative had not received any warning though was due to the Commander blocking communications until it was too late. The Milky Way though had learned immediately. Thus it was this that had prompted them to crack down on their research into traveling between galaxies instantly. And so that was why Shepard, Liara and Kamara had arrived first, after the first successful tests had been conducted prior.

They had arrived too late to warn everyone, but they had been able to arrive in time to save Scott and the others. Reinforcements were already on the way, but it would be some hours yet before they arrived, time this galaxy did not have.

Fortunately, the Initiative stood behind Scott and all agreed they had to take the fight to the Commander on Meridian directly if they were to save their new home. With Tann and Addison dead, Kesh had assumed temporary command of the Initiative and had agreed with Scott. Their other allies too had pitched in. Reyes, Efra, the other Pathfinders, the Andromeda Helldivers, they were all rallying behind Scott.

Shepard, Liara and Kamara though could not join them immediately. They had to briefly return to gather their own army. They had promised however that they would return one way or another with reinforcements.

Right now, the whole of the Tempest crew were making preparations for what was to come. Drack was down in the cargo hold coordinating things with the Krogan clan who were also joining the fight, along with checking in on Kesh to make sure she was handling her new temporary role okay. Gil was in the drive core room making sure there weren't any nasty surprises for them. Lexi as usual was in the medbay, but this time she had something other to do than her usual reports. She was tending to Liam. The wound he'd suffered from the Commander had been a potentially fatal one. Not just because of the wound itself and how much blood he'd lost along with the internal injuries, but he'd also been exposed to the sword' dark energy, which was no so easily cured.

The Shepard's however had been quick to act. They had briefly taken him to their ship and had used some new advanced equipment to treat the wound and in turn prevent the dark energy from spreading. At least… for now. True, it wasn't spreading anymore and causing Liam agony, but it was only dormant for now. Eventually, it would spread again, and the only way to get rid of it permanently was to kill its source, which of course was the Commander. At the very least though, Liam was stable, and that was good enough news for them.

As Scott made his way up to the bridge, unable to help but notice how some of the other couples were spending a brief bit of time together before the battle.

Ali for example had Jaal's hands in hers as they talked.

"This new enemy is unlike any my people have ever faced before… but we will fight to defend our home to the very end. And speaking of my people, Efra sent a list of all the preparations the Resistance has made. You and your Helldiver brethren seem so confident and calm in spite of what's on the line." He said.

"Always so serious." Ali chuckled with a smile.

"I have plans and desires after all this… and they include you."

"I know… I can't wait."

* * *

Cora naturally was with Vederia.

It had been at least a week since their first Union, and they'd been doing it a LOT since then, melding their minds together even more often than having any physical sex. Sometimes even for a few seconds of basking in each other's mental presence. It had become as common and easy for them as breathing. And regarding the physical sex, it was as natural as eating.

Their eyes met and they went behind some cargo containers so they could they could have a moment to themselves in privacy. The minute they did... Vederia's eyes went black as they seamlessly slipped into a meld. It had gotten to the point where they needed no preparation and complete consent. Vederia didn't even say the customary phrase 'embrace eternity', they just... did it.

 _"Tell me we'll win, Cora. Tell me everything will turn out right and I'll believe you."_

Cora was hesitant to say that though. She had hoped, but at the same time she couldn't quite bring herself to give her bondmate false hope.

 _"I am yours"_ Vederia said.

She could still sense her bondmate's anxiety though. She arched her spine, pushing her breasts slightly forward a she held Cora close to her. She intimately stroked Cora's waist, unable to resist briefly copping a feel of her bondmate's hips.

 _"Is there anything I can do to help relieve your stress?"_

As she mentally said this, her chest then began to slowly swell, with her uniform still on and without even needing to use her hands. Even without touching them, Cora could feel the warmth coming from them as she watched her bond mate's shirt stretch. There was even the tiniest sound of stitching and fabric stretching is it accommodated the Asari's larger bust. Vederia wasn't sure for absolutely certain, but for a brief moment it looked as though Cora licked her lips at the sight.

 _"Take whatever you need from me."_

Cora swallowed. As aroused as she had become by this little sight, particularly that it had been done in clothes this time which was an interesting change from the usual doing it nude, she didn't feel as though this was the right time.

 _"I want to, but we don't have time."_ She said. _"We'll have all the time we want for ourselves after we win."_

 _"I'll hold you to that."_ Vederia said mentally through the meld.

Smiling physically with acceptance, Vederia allowed her breasts to slowly return to their normal size.

As they drew each other into a long kiss, they sent a mental image to each other of themselves fully nude on a paradise world in a garden of roses doing nothing but making love day in day out. At the very least, it was a welcoming encouragement to help lift their spirits in this dark time.

* * *

Vetra meanwhile had gone to see Max who was finishing gearing himself up for the fight. He'd even been kind enough to lend everyone else extra ammo if they needed. He was also keen to point out that it was a good thing they'd upgraded their outfits for this.

"I can't wait to see what Hellspawn's reaction will be when they see we didn't go down as easily as expected. I've got people standing by, and Sid's coordinating things on that end. Feeling good about this. The crew's locked and loaded. I just need to know that you're holding up okay." Vetra said.

"I always am with you." Max smiled as he hugged Vetra.

"Hard to imagine when we first met that this is where we'd end up. At the time, all I cared about was looking after Sid, and all you cared about as money." Vetra smiled as she brought her own arms around Max.

"I guess being around Helldivers brings out the best in all of us."

"Remind me to book somewhere private after this. Because I want us to celebrate in the best way possible." Vetra said suggestively.

"Oh I definitely won't forget." Max smiled, leaning up slightly to plant a kiss on Vetra's cheek.

* * *

Sara. Unsurprisingly, had gone to see Suvi.

"The science team is keeping me updated on any breakthroughs they make that might help." The scientist said. "I just… need to know that you'll be okay. That you're going to come back."

"As long as I have you to come back to." Sara smiled as she hugged Suvi from behind, her strong arms wrapping gently around her love's waist.

"You know you do." Suvi said, turning her head to kiss Sara.

For a few long minutes neither one of them wanted to break apart, for a deep down fear that it could very well be their last kiss. Much as they didn't want to think of it like that, it was impossible to completely ignore, so they savoured this kiss as much as they possibly could until they finally felt they had to part.

"Then I'll be home soon. We all will." Said Sara.

"Whatever happens… I love you." Suvi said, gently caressing Sara's cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

Scott meanwhile found Peebee waiting on the bridge. Kallo was temporarily not there while he tended to another matter. This left just the two of them. Peebee had her back turned to Scott to begin with, but turned when she heard him approach. It was hard not to actually in his new attire.

Another thing Shepard had been able to do for them was give Scott a new suit of armour to replace the one he lost to the Commander, and even a new sword as well. There were still a few new things he was getting used to, but overall it felt familiar enough for him to feel confident in its use.

"This is it. Everyone's running around like monkey's getting ready for the big showdown." The Asari said.

"But not you, apparently." Scott said.

"You inspire me, Scott. In ways that are surprising even to me. I've got rem tech repurposed all over the place and Poc's soaped up and raring to go. We'll keep you in once piece." Peebee said. "I just… be careful though. First you lost your sword, then your suit… I don't want you to lose something more that you **can't** get back."

"Like you?" Scott smiled, gently stroking Peebee's cheek.

"That's not what I meant, but…" Peebee chuckled.

"Whatever happens, you'll be by my side every step of the way. I'm not gonna lose you, and you're not gonna lose me." Scott said reassuringly.

"Good, because I want a kiss after all this." Peebee smiled.

"Just a kiss?" Scott said suggestively.

"I like that I make you greedy."

* * *

The fiery portal opened as the Commander and his lieutenant's stepped out. Lush greenery and blue skies greeted them as they set foot on Meridian. For the lieutenants, this was a first time. For the Commander though, it was a familiar sight. He'd come here once long ago hoping to find some way to undo what the Jaardan had done to him and the Scourge. Now though he returned with what he was certain would restore the Scourge to his control.

A new sight joined them as they approached the entrance to Meridian's inner chamber. Our figures were stood waiting for them. One was a very tall female dressed in black wrappings that formed a dress. Her fair expression, clear skin and black hair gave her a surprisingly peaceful and beautiful look as her long black hair and the ends of her dress gently floated in the air as though gravity no effect on them, or as if she were underwater.

Appearances though… could be deceiving.

The Commander had left her here to serve as a guardian so that if Meridian was accidently discovered somehow, she would see to that any trespassers were dealt with. Her fair and supposedly innocent form hid a dark secret beneath its exterior.

The three other figures behind were looked like dogs, but these weren't the Kett variants. These were something much worse.

Once they had been dogs, but the Commander had cruelly resurrected them from the dead using his powers, turning them into vicious zombified monsters. Each stood a meter tall with blackened skeletons with some still remaining dead flesh and fur clinging to their bones while black and red fire burned within them. Their eyes burned with the same fire and some remnants of chains hung from their necks and bodies.

Hellhounds they had been called. Loyal zombified dogs created by the Commander to serve as guard dogs to one of his other lieutenants. One might think they wouldn't be much match for a Helldiver, but a single one was both strong enough and vicious enough to fight a Helldiver. Taking on all three alone would be even more dangerous.

As the Commander approached, she bowed low, as did the hellhounds behind her.

"Supreme Leader." The female said in a German accent. "Welcome back. It is good to finally see you restored to your original form at long last."

"You have done well to keep Meridian safe until now." The Commander. "But we're about to have a lot of uninvited guests."

"You have control of their technology now. They won't stand a chance." The female said.

"True. But the technology is still resisting me. The AI it seems also put some kind of safety protocol before she died. It will fall eventually, but time is still needed. For now though, the robots will answer to me."

"Combined with the rest of our army, and the Kett, the Helldivers will have their work cut out." Shadow said.

"The Kett have outlived their usefulness to me now." The Commander said. "The forms they have were only ever meant to be temporary. If they are to battle the Helldiver at full force, it is time they reached the final stages of their "exaltation."

Any Kett troopers that had previously joined them on the ground all sunk to their knees in a bow and dropped their weapons.

"Their mutation activates through dark energy and the trigger words I implanted into each of them." The Commander said.

He then turned to the female.

"If you would care to do the honours?"

"With pleasure, My Lord." The female said.

Casting both her arms out in acceptance, the Commander let some of his own power flow into her. With her arms remaining stretched out, she then began to rise into the air until she towered over everyone several feet off the ground, a clear view of every single Kett in front of her.

In a loud voice, she then began to speak in some kind of unknown language, almost like she was chanting some kind of spell.

"Anarl nathrukk, uthus bithall, dothayall deeyenvay."

All of the Kett's eyes began to glow brightly with dark energy and they all raised their heads up as if drawn to the female in a trance like state.

"Anarl nathrukk, uthus bithall, dothayall deeyenvay."

Their bodies then began to spasm slightly as bones cracked and shifted within and new limbs and body parts began to push out from inside their skin, threatening to punch holes and tear the flesh as they tried to emerge.

"ANARL NATHRUKK, UTHUS BITHALL, DOTHAYALL DEEYENVAY!"

Dark energy then shoot from the female's hands into every single Kett each bolt hitting them in the chest and in turn spreading to the ground as the female called upon her own army.

All of the Kett rose their feet as the spasming intensified. Wings burst form their backs in showers of blood and detached pieces of flesh as extra limbs and protrusions emerged. Skin and flesh ripped and tore apart as a new form of life emerged from the now hollow shells that had once been the Kett.

In turn, corpses of aliens long dead began to emerge from the ground, sharing the zombified appearance of the previous male figure. In turn, several other dead bodies of aliens, and even humans collected from the Initiative that had been gathered over a long period also became infused with the Commander's power and gently rose up.

Before Hellspawn now stood an army of the remnant bots, their own troops along with many more that had finished awakening from the Hyperion, the reanimated corpses of the initiative and the Jaardan… and chiefly of all the new forms that had emerged from the Kett. If the Commander could have smiled proudly, he would have. He looked forward to seeing how the Helldivers reacted to the appearance of creatures they had only heard about in stories, creatures that the Arkanes would know from their history all too well.

Ship after ship emerged to the view of Meridian. It was a quite a surprise for them that none of the Kett ships bothered to attack them. More surprising was that the scans showed no life forms in them at all. All activity seemed to be on Meridian's surface.

There were a few Hellspawn fighters as well as some small cruisers that had apparently been snuck aboard the Hyperion, but beyond that, the Kett ships were completely abandoned.

"The Kett aren't fighting? That's not normal, even for them." Jaal said with worry.

* * *

As they entered inside Meridian and into its atmosphere, the lush green and artificial skies greeted them.

"Suvi? What are we looking at?" Sara asked.

"A wonder?" the scientist replied.

At that moment however, the Tempest's engines suddenly cut out and it began to fall out of the sky.

"Sorry. Gravity's inverted." Kallo said, quickly readjusting until the ship was flying again.

The Hyperion it seemed had already crashed with Hellspawn having finished reviving the rest of their troops and retrieving their ships. The landing itself didn't look like it had been a smooth one.

"Scans of the ark show all cryo pods are intact. No signal from captain Dunn or any other crew members though. SAM AI has been destroyed too." Suvi said.

The signal for Meridian's power came from an area not too far off from the crashed Hyperion. A large shield barrier of some kind was being projected over the area as some kind of defence.

"Life form scans are off the charts. He has a whole army down there. Whatever he's done to the Kett, they're down there with him." Suvi said.

"What about that barrier?" Scott asked.

"The barrier is shielding meridian's main control. It's strong enough to deflect bombardment… but it's very weak. Could easily be brought down with sustained gunfire within a few hours."

"The Commander would know something like this. Why even put it up?" Sara asked rhetorically.

"He's waiting for something." Scott replied.

"Then we're walking into a trap." Kallo said.

"Naturally." Scott nodded. "Drop us off in the Nomad."

* * *

Even as the Nomad sped towards the barrier, there was still no sign of the enemy, or any indications of an attack.

As the rover reached the barrier's edge however, Kallo's voice then came over the comms.

 _"Scans indicate four life signals at the barrier's edge."_

The Nomad stopped a few feet in front of the barrier and even disembarked.

Seeing the new female Hellspawn lieutenant came as a bit of a shock to several of them.

"Everyone's seeing this, right? There's a ghostly woman standing in front of us…" Peebee said worriedly.

"Elsa Brenning." Sara said coldly.

The female figure gave a slight smile as she heard her name being spoken by the enemy.

"Nice to know that you remember me after all this time." She said, gently petting one of the hellhounds as the other two growled quietly at the enemies in front of them. One even gave a loud bark and snapped its jaws.

"Clearly you want to talk. So talk." Scott said calmly.

The lieutenants then parted as a fifth figure then stepped forward. But this wasn't the Commander. He was hunched over and almost wobbling even as he stood. By contrast to the others, he was practically a deformed corpse. Most of the skin on his body had rotted away leaving dried up flesh strands, barely any muscle, and exposed bones along with a few cloth rags still clinging to his zombified form. In his right hand, he dragged a plate of metal of some kind. From this angle, no one could tell exactly what it was.

He was an example to those who dared disobey the Commander, his rotted, frail and weak appearance severing as punishment for what he had done left in an almost constant agonising pain, not to mention his hunched appearance and stiffness in some of his limbs making him almost limp as he moved.

He walked past the lieutenants and even right through barrier, despite how much pain it seemed to cause him as he passed through. Now he stood in front of everyone else who back away cautiously.

"Okay… that's… really fucked up." Max said.

Scott, Sara and Ali though stood their ground. Despite the figure's rotted appearance, they knew who this was.

"Thornton Arma." Sara said coldly.

Hellspawn's former weapons dealer titled his head slightly as he regarded the twins, his mouth flashing a disgusting grin of rotted teeth and flesh.

"Our master, The Commander, bids thee welcome." He said.

A long silence followed as Thornton waited for an answer

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me? Or indeed with wit to understand me?" he finally asked.

"We do not come to treat with The Commander, monster. Tell your master this: Meridian is not his to rule, nor is Andromeda. This is his only chance to surrender." Ali replied sternly.

Thornton's grin only grew as he sniggered, unmoved by Ali's demand. He then looked to the twins once more.

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

He then held up the piece of metal he'd been dragging, displaying it fully to everyone. And that was when they saw that it was a piece of cryo pod, singed at the edges and clearly ripped off or even destroyed. More specifically it was the pod's name plate, and the name was very familiar to the twins…

ELIZABETH REILLY

For the twins, it felt like their hearts had suddenly stopped. Their reaction was instantly noticeable and Thornton threw the metal plate uncaringly at Scott who just managed to overcome the shock to catch it in his hand.

"The mother was dear to thee, I see. Know that she suffered greatly at the hands of our master." Thornton said, almost smugly. "Who would've thought one so weak and frail could endure so much pain? And she did, Ryders. She did."

It couldn't' be seen under her helmet, but tears had formed in Sara's eyes. Scott was also fighting back a similar reaction. Scott then slowly stepped forward; Thornton's eyeless socket's picking him out as he approached.

"Kill me if you want. It won't undo your failure to save her." He said mockingly.

It seemed Scott took that to heart as he drew his new sword and then cleaved Thornton completely in two, his now lifeless body falling to the ground.

The other Hellspawn lieutenants looked at their fallen messenger uncaringly, if anything looing almost disappointed that Scott had so quickly freed Thornton from his eternal torture so soon.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Ali shrugged.

"I do not believe it. I will not!" Scott said defiantly.

The lieutenants were unfazed by this show of anger. Then Hades spoke.

"The Commander is not truly without mercy. You have fought through so much to reach Meridian. Therefore he gives you this one warning. Be warned, you are hopelessly outnumbered here. Withdraw now, and you will avoid much unneeded bloodshed." He said.

"We die either way if the Commander controls meridian." Sara said, sounding just as angry as her brother. "Our decision is made. There will be no peace with you. Only death and blood."

Elsa's calm face twisted into an amused and evil smile. It was clear that she and her comrades had hoped for this outcome.

"We… have blood to spare."

She then let out a loud and horrifying scream. As she did, the left side of ghostly figured seemed to appear inside her. A ghost of another woman, thin and bone like with the black dress hanging off her in rags, her skin decaying and her eyes burning with blood. Even her left arm and hand took on a more claw like appearance.

So it seemed Elsa had not been resurrected pure. She'd been fused with the demon of the Commander' mother, the Arkane legend Shagowroth.

When the scream finally subsided, the air seemed to become filled with a faint buzzing witch continued to grow louder and louder.

"What's that buzzing noise?" Peebee asked in confusion.

Suddenly a dark cloud began to form behind the lieutenants. The barrier then disappeared much to everyone's shock and the cloud lunged forward, revealing that it was in fact no cloud… but a swarm.

To the non-Helldiver members alone, the creatures they saw were a frightening sight. But to those who knew the Arkane ways and their history… these things were a nightmare reborn.

Considerably larger than the Kett they had succeeded, at nearly 7 feet tall, and larger in bulk as well, these creatures were insect like in appearance. Two legs, two arms, and another set of arms on top with bone spikes on the end, a set of 4 wings, a triangular like face capable of splitting into four pieces, claws on their feet, and long segmented abdomen with two claw like pincers on the end.

Rather frighteningly, Ali out of everyone seemed to almost freeze in complete terror. It took an awful lot to frighten someone like her.

"No… no, no, no!"

"What the hell are those things?" Max said, sharing the fear and surprise everyone else had.

"MALROG." All the Helldivers said together.

The Malrog were an extinct race of insects that had once been native to Arkadia alongside the Arkanes more than 1000 years ago. It was fair to say that while the Arkanes were the more peaceful and intelligent, the Malrog were violent predators. Back in those days, they hunted the Arkane's ancestor's food, almost to the point of extinction.

It was only thanks to their numbers growing out of control however that the Malrog failed to do so. As their numbers grew, a civil war eventually broke out between multiple hives. In the war that followed, they all killed each other. At least… that's what the Arkanes thought happened for many years. What happened after that though is another story…

The point was though; they were a creature that all Arkanes had grown to fear. Despite that they were completely extinct now, the tales of the Malrog had frightened generations of Arkanes longer than many could remember. And now, to see them here again…

As the swarm descended, the battle truly began. At that point, the rest of both the Helldivers and reinforcements from the Initiative arrived.

Given the Malrog were just animals, it seemed at first as though the Imitative had the advantage. But the Commander had thought of that.

The hides of these particular Malrog were tough, strong enough to withstand a few shots before they eventually pierced the skin. They also didn't seem to feel pain, and their spikes, claws and teeth were able to pierce even Helldiver amour. The sheer amount of Malrog however, coupled with the Hellspawn troops, their own robots and the remnant bots meant that battle was beginning to go in their favour.

Scott managed to cut several down with his sword as Sara took care of any trying to sneak up behind. Ali also stuck close to Scott as she cut down dozens of Malrog either using her axe or her physical strength. At one point she even tore a Malrog's wings right off before cleaving it in two. Peebee, Vederia and Cora all stuck together, using their biotics to either shield each other or attack using warps.

Max, Vetra, Jaal and Drack stuck to using their guns, switching to melee weapons in case some got too close.

Despite how different the Malrog were to the Kett, Max it seemed was able to put this experience and vast array of gadgets to good use. Drack meanwhile used his strength to punch away at the enemy, just as Ali was.

Max managed to gun several more down before a lone Malrog suddenly knocked his assault rifle out of his hands and pounced on him. Max was quick though to unsheathe his knife and stabbed it several times in the head until it fell dead on top of him.

Another Malrog managed to pounce on Vetra and tossed her over to some others as she cut at them with her omni blades.

Scott meanwhile was pinned to a rock by another that snapped at him with its plant like mouth before another one tried to join in, knocking him to the ground as the two Malrog had him pinned.

Sara wasn't faring any better as she wrestled with a Hellspawn trooper.

Peebee especially got separated from the other two biotics and pinned to the ground as a dozen Malrog tried to swarm her, scratching at her armour and trying to bite at her helmet.

Scott tried in vain to get to her, but the two Malrog standing over him refused to let him get up.

"There's too many of them!" Peebee yelled. "GET OFF!"

A sudden burst of bright light suddenly appeared, nearly blinding everyone. Out of that light, a sword then flew out, spinning wildly, cutting down any enemy in sight, and even cutting down the Malrog that had swarmed Scott and his team.

As the light then subsided, the sword returned to its master, revealing that none other than Shepard, Liara and Kamara had finally arrived, and they weren't alone… further Helldiver reinforcements form the Milky way had arrived… and a few members of the original Alpha Squad. Urdnot Kraan: heavy weapons, Alaara T'onrack: second in command, and Sandra Whyte: comm specialist and Alaara's wife.

"HA! YOU GUYS ARE SO SCREWED NOW!" Max laughed loudly.

From the far end of the battlefield, the Hellspawn lieutenants looked at this sight with a combination of fear and anger at seeing their old enemy again, the ones that had originally killed them.

"GIVE THEM HELL!" Kamara yelled.

At that, everyone charged and the battle resumed. As the Shepards and Alpha led the charge, Kamara then leapt high into the air as her biotics charged up. She then brought herself and her sword down with such force that it sent out a biotic pulse which took out more than a 100 enemy force in one single hit. The force of it was even so strong that those right up close became disintegrated by the blast.

"Where the hell was she half an hour ago?!" Cora said.

"Took you long enough." Scott said, smiling under his helmet.

"What can I say? We like to make an entrance." Shepard shrugged.

At that moment, another Malrog punched on him. Scott though was dealing with his own problems and so was unable to help.

Fortunately for Shepard though, his own daughter came to the rescue as she pulled the Malrog off him using her biotics and then cut it completely in half down the middle with her sword.

"You owe me one after this, Dad. And not for saving your skin for the tenth time." She said.

"Ninth time, Kamara." Shepard corrected her.

More Malrog then charged at them, along with several other remnant bots.

As if acting on instinct however, Shepard suddenly raised his shield and Kamara struck it with her sword as her biotics charged up. The force of the blast bounced back off the shield and sent a shockwave right into the charging enemy, once again taking the all out.

The result left both Helldivers a little stunned. No one would think it, but they had never tried that before. They hadn't even known if it would work.

Despite the surprise though, father and daughter both smiled at one another.

"I've always wanted to do that." Kamara said.

Soon the rest of Scott's team caught up and joined the fray, cutting down any in their path.

"Don't speak to me… ever." Kamara said warningly.

"I just said your dad's kind of hot…" Peebee shrugged.

"Stop it!" Kamara interrupted.

"We must get to that control panel. We're running out of time." Sara said.

"You got a rover or something?" Shepard asked.

Scott nodded and managed to remotely call the Nomad back to them.

* * *

From afar, the Commander noticed the white 6 wheeled vehicle heading their way. What's more, he was frustrated that this battle was no longer in Hellspawn's favour. It was time it seemed to turn to tide.

His burning red eyes glowed even brighter as he issued a silent command to the Remnant bots.

Immediately, several of them received the order and began to group together. Then they started to do something particularly strange. Parts of their bodies moved and shifted and they then started to attach to each other, almost like they were merging together. Bot after bot continued to join the massive pile as it grew and grew in size.

Soon the pile began to take form. Six, a large head resembling that of a Malrog's, two very small arms just under the head and three tentacle like appendages on their backs. The massive being stood large even than a Remnant architect and they alone were the size of a building.

Any Helldiver who had fought Hellspawn before would recognize one of these from many years ago. They had been on the front lines of Hellspawn's forces during the battle of Faranhall. The whole 6 of them that had existed had also been the ones that destroyed Alpha Squad's original ship, the Endeavour.

The machine's eyes glowed a dark red as it completed its activation and gazed out over the battlefield.

"Sara…" Scott said worriedly as he saw the view from the Nomad.

His sister shared the reaction.

"Oh shit!"

Shepard and Alpha saw it too. It brought back a lot of bad memories for them.

"Oh that is just cheating!" Shepard complained. "All units, be advised! War machine on the field. I say again, a Hellspawn War Machine is on the field."

The War Machine let out a mechanical roar and began to make its way on the battlefield; its six massive feet making the ground shake with each step. A few Hellspawn troopers even had to move out of the way to avoid being crushed.

All the while, a large towering Helldiver mech had joined the fray. Being the only ally on the battlefield equal in size to the War Machine, its attention focused the enemy mech and it charged head on, its right arm shifting into a cannon which then fired several shots at the war machine. Unaffected, it swatted the mech aside as it charged. The exo suit hit the ground hard, but managed to avoid crushing anyone, despite being temporarily dazed by the blow.

As it tried to pick itself back up however, the War Machine then opened its mouth and let out a breath of fire which hit the mech in the back. This was no normal fire though. This was a special type of fire that Hellspawn had made specifically to melt the armour of a Helldiver. And right now it was burning into the mech's body.

"Go now, while he's distracted. Go!" Sara said.

Scott put his foot down and the Nomad's speed increased. Just as it looked like they were going to get past the War Machine however, it spotted them. One of its three tentacles swiped at the nomad and managed to catch it, sending it flying. If the blow alone hadn't been enough to damage it, the multiple rolls it did certainly would.

The now unusable rover came to a stop on its roof, now at the mercy of the War Machine. As Scott and Sara clambered out of its wreckage, the War Machine continuously tried to swipe and snap at them with its feet and mechanical jaws.

In their attempt to run under it however, Sara tripped. As Scott tried to help her up, the War machine brought one of its feet right down, only to instead press down on the back of the mech as it managed to cast itself between it and the twins.

"Go! Quickly!" it said in a female voice.

Something about her voice sounded familiar. But in the rush, the twins didn't have time to think about it and ran.

The mech meanwhile managed to shake the War Machine's foot off and then activated her jump jets, propelling her fist right up into the War Machine's head and knocking it back and off its feet and causing it to fall on and crush more than 100 Hellspawn troopers as it fell.

As the War Machine picked itself back up, the fight resumed. The mech managed to leap onto the War machine, only to be swatted off by one of its feet.

As she landed however, she rolled backwards onto her feet and her massive jump jets activated as she skidded. Propelled forward at her opponent, she launched into a punch which knocked the War Machine back slightly. The punch then turned into a spin as a long blade extended out of her right arm and slashed some of the War Machine's neck. Her left hand meanwhile punched the War Machine's head several times before it managed to grab her again and threw her back again.

The mech crashed into a nearby hill which sent several pieces of ground, dirt and rocks flying. The War Machine once again breathed a jet of hellfire right at her, but this time the large mech brought up a massive omni shield enabling her to deflect the fire back at its user, disorienting the war machine.

Seeing an opening, the mech leapt in for an attack. Right as her blade was about to sink in however, one of the War Machine's tentacles caught her off guard and whacked her aside. One of the War Machine's feet also hit her so hard that it sent her plummeting to the ground where she remained motionless.

With the nuisance dealt with, the War Machine turned back to Scott and Sara who were nearing the Commander. Activating its full weapon systems, it prepared to fire.

At the last second however, the mech suddenly leapt onto its back and grabbed at all three of its tentacles and its head. The War Machine fired, but the interference of the mech caused all of its shots to miss the Ryder twins as two continued to fight each other.

The mech managed to land several more punches and a kick at the War Machine's upper back and neck before it managed to shake her off and pinned her down again. This time though, she was able to keep the War Machine's mouth away from her using her left hand. Her other hand meanwhile reached behind her and seemed to grab something which she then held up next to the War Machine's head.

The fist opened to reveal a human sized figure, female in appearance, but also mechanical like. In her hand, was a large gun which she fried at point blank range into the War Machine's head. The shot didn't do much, but it loosened a large panel, exposing a fair amount of some of the War Machine's internal workings.

The War Machine's head turned to the source of this and gazed upon the mechanical female directly.

Being the one controlling the War Machine directly, the Commander saw what it saw. And he recognized that body from many years ago… the body that had been remotely controlled by the AI of the Normandy…

"It's her…"

The female then took a large explosive device and threw it into the War Machine's internal workings. It barely had a few seconds to react for the device detonated.

The robot jumped out of the mech's hand first as the explosion blew the War Machine's heard apart and the explosion even ended up taking the mech with it in a massive explosion.

Both Scott and Sara were momentarily distracted by the sight as they saw the female robot leaping away from the explosion. She spun in the air a few times before landing hard near to them, the force of her impact causing a small crater in the ground.

As she rose back up, soon it became clearer to them why the mech's voice has sounded so familiar earlier.

"Subject disarmed and neutralized." She said.

"EDI?!"

For a moment they kept thinking this couldn't' be right, but it was. This body somehow had EDI inside it.

"A pleasure to finally meet you in person, Ryder twins." EDI said.

This confused the twins though. Why was she acting like this was their first meeting?

"We thought you were dead. How'd you end up in that body?" Sara asked.

"I'm afraid you're confusing me with my counterpart." EDI replied. "There will be time to explain later. We must get to Meridian's controls."

Nodding in agreement, they continued on their way.

Unsurprisingly, they found the Commander and his lieutenants waiting for them. The control panel was nearby just behind them.

"Everything comes to he who waits. And I have waited so very long for this moment." The Commander said.

"You're gonna be left disappointed then, Rodriguez. One way or another, we're ending this."

Both Scott and Sara turned to see Shepard and Alpha joining them, along with the Tempest crew as well.

The Commander looked silently at them for a moment before finally speaking.

"How fitting that you would be here to see it ends." He said. "You are fighting against impossible odds. One the scourge answers to me again, your army will be doomed to failure."

"So what happens after that? What makes you think that the remaining humans on that ark will let someone like you lead them?" Sara asked.

"Who said anything about them?" The Commander replied rhetorically. "Once I sought to unite them under my banner, but I see now I have been a fool. Humanity is too unruly, too stubborn for their own good. Thus, I will cleanse Andromeda of EVERYTHING."

"And then what? Hellspawn always strove for humanity to be the only species in existence. You eliminate them; there'll be nothing… but you." Shepard said.

"The Jaardan created the Angara… I will do the same. A new generation of humans, perfected, stronger, far superior to their weak predecessors."

"As if we'd allow that." Scott said.

"You cannot stop what is to come, Ryder." The Commander said. "The stars will run red. The nebulae will echo with the screams of the dying."

"Not as long as we can still draw breath."

"A mistake I am about to rectify."

"Same here."

A sudden noise drew the Commander's attention up as a massive rem tech slab came crashing down onto him, the force of the blast knocking his lieutenant's back.

"Piece of cake, Shepard." Max said smugly.

"Yeah. If you're goal was to piss him off." Shepard said as he and the others readied for what was about to be the fight of their lives.

Sure enough, a massive explosion suddenly erupted from within, scattering debris all over the place. The Commander stood at the centre, unharmed. And although it was difficult to tell through his helmet, he didn't look pleased.

As the repulse form his powers left the debris suspended in mid-air, his sword then materialised and he thrust it forward. Every single piece of debris was then flung forward at full force, some of it managing to send Max flying.

"Slaughter them all!"

The lieutenants all attacked, scattering their force somewhat. Most of Alpha went after the Commander directly, whilst the remaining ones and the Tempest crew fought the lieutenants.

The Commander was about to fire a beam from his sword, but a biotic warp suddenly embedded itself in one of his eyes, temporarily disorienting him as the force knocked his head back slightly. This was then followed by a punch from Peebee who used her jump jet to reach the Commander's height.

Liara slid in from the side and slashed at his legs. The slice to the back of his left knee caused him to stumble slightly. As Liara got back up she then whirled round and embedded her sword in his left arm.

Kamara then attacked from the right, but Commander was able to block this one, his own sword clashing against hers with a violent discharge of both dark and biotic energy.

Bringing himself back onto his feet, The Commander managed to swat throw Liara off and focused his attention fully on Kamara.

"So you are Shepard's daughter. The one they call "The Blue Phoenix." He said.

Kamara didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer though and broke the blade lock, managing to lean under the Commander's swipe and slashed his right side.

The pain from the attack came as a surprise to the Commander. Any other weapons used against him had hurt before being healed. But something about Alpha's felt different. They hurt far more to the point that they even felt like they were bleeding excessively, despite the wounds lack of blood.

The pain fuelled his anger though and he swung again at Kamara, once more locking blades with her.

* * *

Scott and Sara meanwhile used the fight to sneak through to the console. EDI was even kind enough to give them a lift.

"Thanks." Scott said.

"You two got this?" EDI asked.

Before the twins could answer however, she suddenly pushed them out of the way and shot down a Malrog trying to fly at them.

"We might need you help with accessing this." Sara admitted.

EDI simply nodded and activated he omni tool as all three of them got to work.

"CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. HACKING SYSTEM."

Almost immediately, the rem tech put up a fight. The Commander's own influence was still trying to access Meridian, so it noticed the intruder immediately. Even with EDI helping once more, this was far from easy.

"He's fighting us hard." Sara groaned.

"You can do this, Sara. We both can."

* * *

Drack, Jaal and Vetra had gone after Elsa. To begin with she called upon several of her zombified soldiers to fighter with her, but the three dealt with them easily.

So instead she called upon a more deadly ally…

"Get them!"

All three hellhounds charged. Drack knocked aside one and Vetra managed to use her gun to defend herself as a hound leapt at her and tried to snap at her helmet with its jaws.

Jaal meanwhile ended up being completely tackled to the ground as the third hound pounced right onto him. The dog constantly tried to bite at him fiercely as it growled and barked angrily at him.

Vetra managed to knock the hound off her, but it then suddenly charged into her legs, which she was unprepared for. Right as it tried to bite her however, Drack came to her rescue as he threw a boulder at it. Temporarily knocked down, the hound's focus shifted to the Krogan and it joined the one he was already fighting.

The hound that had Jaal pinned continued to snap at him. Finally though, Jaal managed to reach his knife and stabbed the zombified dog multiple times in the head. Despite his attempts though, it refused to die. Eventually though, he managed to drive the knife really deep into its skull. Grabbing the knife's handle, he then yanked it hard. The force of this was enough to break the hound's neck and with a massive pull, Jaal manged to tear its head off completely.

Drack meanwhile had had the tables turn on him as the other two hounds had managed to floor him. One was trying to bite as his crotch, even with him keeping it at bay with his foot while another was biting into his right arm.

Right as the one on his arm looked like it was going for his head however; a sudden shot blew the hound's head to pieces. Drack quickly looked to the source to see Jaal with his sniper.

Vetra then managed to hit the final hound away with her sniper. With a growl, the hound leapt at her. This time though, the Turian was prepared. As the hound jumped, Vetra activated both her omni blades and decapitated the creature while it was in mid-air.

All three now turned to Elsa who snarled at them, her ghostly second form burning brightly within her.

"Your powers are inconsequential to mine." She said.

Before she could do anything however Jaal suddenly shot her right in the chest. At first, she seemed unaffected by this, but soon she felt the pain. And as she looked down she saw the bleeding wound in her heart.

"Yes… but Shepard was kind enough to share some rounds with us." Jaal said. "Anti-dark energy… rounds."

Elsa could look in both shock and pain as her body slowly dissolved into black ash.

* * *

As the Commander tried to overpower Kamara, she noticed Max coming up behind him. Allowing the Commander to push her back, she kept him distracted with a few biotic attacks until Max managed to get close enough.

In a somewhat surprising move, he actually rolled over the Commander. During the roll however, he managed to attach a remote explosive to the Commander's back. As the Hellspawn leader tried to attack, the hunter blocked it with his gauntlet. His other hand meanwhile held up the detonator for the Commander to see. He noticed only too late as Max pressed the button.

"Boom!"

The explosion knocked the Commander onto one knee momentarily, and he even let out a groan of pain as the anti-dark energy damaged him again. His powers once again healed him, but it still hurt a lot.

As he charged up for retaliation on Max however, Kamara suddenly threw her sword like a javelin and it became completely embedded in his right forearms, violently tearing its armour and protruding out the other end. Kamara then used her biotics to freeze the sword where it was, and thus keep the Commander's arm and sword in place.

With their opponent unable to fight back, Kraan and Ali both attack simultaneously. Kraan managed two charged punches and even a strike from the chainsaw on his mini gun. Ali managed to inflict several deep wounds before the Commander suddenly managed to grab her by the neck and threw her to the ground. The Arkane was almost frozen with fear at this feat of strength.

"Filthy insect!" the Commander spat.

He then threw Ali right into Kraan, causing the two to fall hard against some debris.

His attention turned back to Blue Destiny, only for it to suddenly move and his arm with it. Kamara literally made him hit himself several times with his own sword before his other hand finally managed to grab Kamara's. With a roar, he tore it free from his arm, despite the pain it caused and blood pieces of armour he lost in doing so.

His ability to attack again though was interrupted as Max returned, raining down a barrage of gunfire on him in mid-air. As explosion after explosion hit him however, he was able to absorb the energy form it into his own sword and then released it in a jet of fire which hit Max dead on and knocked him into a large rem tech slab.

A sudden kick from behind though diverted his attention. He blindly swung, hoping to kill the culprit, but she ducked under the blow and swung her leg at his knees, causing him to trip.

It was as he got back up however that the figure came into his view. A female wielding a pair of Sais…

He recognized his daughter all too well.

"Well, well…" he said. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You've always been a survivor, daughter, just like me."

"I am nothing like you, and I never will be." Sandra said bitterly. "You're not even human anymore. Look at you. You're a monster."

The Commander swung at her and she ducked to avoid the strike, returning with her own which the Commander blocked and the two locked blades with each other.

"You're right, daughter. I am a monster." The Commander admitted. "But I gladly embrace it… **because everyone fears a monster.** "

He then knocked Sandra back and she was sent flying. A quick biotic pull from Alaara though brought her back safely onto solid ground.

The Commander's attention suddenly went to EDI and the twins. Realizing what they were doing he sent a mental command to Trojan who was currently fighting some of the Tempest crew.

Trojan immediately obeyed and went right for the twins. EDI reacted first to protect the twins and cast herself between them as the cyborg reached forward. She grabbed EDI by the neck and hauled her up.

Before she could do anything more though, she was interrupted by a massive shockwave as Kamara plunged her sword into the ground, overcharged with biotics.

The sheer amount of power caused most of the ground to give way, sending both Trojan and EDI plummeting into the chasm.

As the two both fell to the ground, Trojan made a swing at EDI'S head, but the AI managed to move out of the way.

As both mechanical beings got back up, Trojan attacked first, charging EDI head on. EDI though dug her right foot into the ground, enabling them to stop. Several fast and hard punches followed and she even managed to slam Trojan's head against a rock.

As she tried another attack however, Trojan countered it and flung her hard against a remnant slab. The sheer force of the impact temporarily disoriented the AI's systems. Trojan's attention meanwhile turned back to the twins and she began trying to scale the wall back up to them.

EDI though managed to recover in time and tackled the cyborg back the ground. As Trojan tried to get back up, EDI then grabbed her and threw her against the same slab from earlier. Drawing a solid blade from her, EDI struck the cyborg several times. As she attempted to thrust for a fatal strike at Trojan's head however, the cyborg suddenly grabbed her arm.

EDI tried to pry herself free of Trojan's grip but was unable to as the cyborg stood back up. She then delivered a swift punch to EDI's chest which sent her flying back. As the AI landed, Trojan managed to tear away a piece of rem tech slab. Just as EDI was able to get back up, Trojan hit her with it multiple times.

A final strike to EDI face seemed to cause some far more serious damage as the AI's visor seemed to flicker and then turned off and EDI went limp on her knees.

Trojan's right arm shifted into a blade and she raised it to finish EDI off. Right as she thrust however, EDI suddenly moved right out of the way and shifted her own arm into a blade which she then stabbed upwards right through into Trojan's head, the cyborg jarring violently.

"Trojan…inferior." The AI said.

With that, she then decapitated Trojan completely, her mechanical body sparking and spasming as it fell to the floor and dissolved to ash.

With that threat dealt with, EDI activated her jump jets and shot back up to join the twins. The Commander tried to follow, having observed his most loyal follower fall, but was pulled back down as Shepard and Liara both tackled him to the ground. A strike from Dark Excalibur hit Shepard's shield which knocked him back against a pile of rubble. Liara on the other hand got knocked back against a similar bit of rubble, but large pieces of heavy rem tech were above her and the force of her hitting the nearby wall caused some of them to fall. Shepard though was quick to react to the danger his wide was in and immediately shot forward, bringing up hi shield as the debris fell on the both of them.

Free of distractions now, the Commander leapt back up to ground level.

* * *

Max meanwhile was dealing with Hades all by himself. Unsurprisingly, the 9 foot tall giant of muscle was no easy task at all, even for him. Max fired what he could from his rifle, but the shots simply bounced off Hades' armour. He even managed to grab the gun out of Max's hands and then used it knock Max down. As Hades threw the gun away, Max attacked from the side. He leapt onto Hades' back and sunk knife into the giant's shoulder.

"Hey, big guy. The sun's getting real low…" Max said. But he was interrupted when Hades managed to grab onto his leg. "Oh shit."

Hades threw Max right into a pile of rubble which left him very dazed. As his vision cleared, he found Hades standing right over him.

"You should've known it would end this way." He said.

"You talk too much." Max simply said.

Right before Hades could deliver a killing blow however a large axe suddenly flew out of nowhere and embedded itself in his shoulder. As he pulled the axe back out, he saw Ali, and Kraan standing just nearby.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Kraan snarled.

"There's no one that is my size. But I'll gladly make do with you two."

All four opponents charged each other, with Ali actually managing to land the first blow as she jumped into punch which hit Hades' helmet with a surprising amount of force.

Kraan then attacked next with both him and Hades punching at the same time. Kraan managed to grab the giants' fist in his first. Thanks to it being his cybernetic one, he was able to give it a violent twist which made Hades grunt in pain.

The giant fought through this however and landed several swift punches at Kraan's helmet, each one making the Krogan stagger slightly. He even managed a single head butt that knocked Kraan to the ground. Before Hades had a chance to try and stamp on Kraan however, Ali grabbed his foot and pushed him off.

Hades made a swing at Ali, but she leant back to avoid the blow and swung her own punch. In the process, a small hidden blade in her wrist retracted out and ended up slicing through Hades' helmet and into his right eye.

Kraan in turn then followed this with a punch to the groin. It was fair to say that both attacks were quite painful, even for Hades.

"That's right. We're fighting dirty." Ali said as she managed to trip Hades and Kraan delivered an elbow to the giant's head.

Hades was quick to return his though with a punch that sent Kraan flying into a wall.

On the plus side though, it got him back on his feet. Kraan immediately charged into Hades and delivered an uppercut to his helmet. Ali also kneed him in the crotch and Kraan followed this with two knees to the head. Both then picked Hades up and manged to threw him right down hard to the ground.

Both of them seized the chance. As Kraan kept Hades pinned, Ali retrieved her axe. With one might swing she cleaved the giant in two. Sure enough, his body too disintegrated into ash, leaving nothing left.

"Not bad, kid." Kraan said.

Ali simply nodded, smiling under her helmet.

* * *

Both Scott and Sara managed to quickly move out of the way as The Commander swung at them, his sword scraping the side of the console. EDI's attention though was too focused on the console and she failed at o notice the sword as it carved into the back of her left shoulder. Despite the pain though, she fought through it and managed to land a plasma shot on the Commander' helmet, still continuing to work at the console.

Though the shot knocked the Commander back, it didn't stop him. With lightning speed he then grabbed EDI and hauled away from the console once more.

The AI stabbed him the heart with her blade arm, but he powered through this blow and in turn did the same to her. It didn't' kill her, but it still caused her a great deal of pain.

"I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man." He said cruelly.

He then took it a step further and literally tore her body completely in half with his bare hands.

Fortunately, this still didn't kill EDI, but in this state, she was far from operating optimally.

* * *

Peebee was quick to notice Scott and Sara were in danger and attempted to use her biotics to propel herself towards them. Right as she was about to however, Shadow suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"They'll die alone, as will you." She said, pinning Peebee against a nearby pillar by the neck, one of her swords threatening to cut the Asari's throat.

"She's not alone."

Shadow turned to the source of the voice.

Cora and Vederia both stood either side of her, the human drawing an omni blade and Vederia drawing her sword.

Shadow simply let out an angry roar as she attacked the both of them with her staff. As the three blade locked however, her staff suddenly split into two blades.

Shadow managed to land a kick on Vederia which knocked the Asari hard against a remnant pillar. Cora lunged, but Shadow countered her attack and used the momentum to fling the huntress away.

Vederia though resumed her attack, striking hard with her sword. She managed to score a fair few successful hits, which clearly drew blood. Shadow though seemed to just shrug them off and continued her own violent assault on Vederia's blade.

The constant barrage of hard hits eventually caused Vederia to stagger and fall onto her back. Shadow pinned her down with her foot and raised her right arm.

Right as she was about to deliver her final blow however, a blade suddenly swung at her right arm, cutting it clean off. Shadow could look in both surprise and shock that this had happened… again. As she turned, none other than Shepard stood there.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Both Vederia and Cora then took the chance. As Cora charged using her biotics, Vederia used her own to push Shadow off. Both bond mates attacked simultaneously and their blades cleaved right through Shadow's neck, decapitating her completely.

Similar to Elsa before her, Shadow's now headless body dissolved into black ash.

* * *

Alaara then threw a stasis shield around the Commander. Long ago that had once been enough to freeze him, but this time his power was so great that it only slowed him down. Though he struggled, he could still move and that made it all the more harder for Alaara to try and stop him.

Liara then slid at his leg, which knocked him onto his knees and the in turn threw up her own stasis bubble.

Kamara in turn then added her own biotics to the fray, as did Cora, Vederia and Peebee. Even with all biotics combined however, the Commander was still able to move. Now though, it was only just.

As he tried to break free, all of the biotics concentrated further and intensified the stasis. The Commander could only let out a roar of rage before he finally froze completely.

They had him in stasis… for now.

"Keep him pinned. We've almost got access." Scott said.

"Be quick, you two! He is very strong!" Kamara groaned as she and all the other biotics maintained the stasis, still struggling against the Commander trying to break free.

Scott continued to work at the console while Sara leant her tech skills to help EDI's nanobots repair her body. Already her torso and damaged shoulder was piecing itself back together. Once her legs had become fully functional, she resumed her work on the console alongside the twins.

"We've got access, but it needs a controlled restart to purge The Commander's control. But it has to be at the right time. Too soon or too late, the system could lock us out permanently. A couple more seconds and you'll see your opening." EDI explained.

"Any blowback?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Big time… But I think we can take it." Sara replied.

"Good. Because I much rather prefer being alive."

"Me too."

"So do I." EDI said, managing a little smile that the twins returned.

The Ai waited to give them both the signal as they readied the restart. Several tense seconds followed before she finally gave them the all clear.

Almost immediately, a massive surge of energy burst from the console in a large explosion that sent all three of them flying and causing them to land on the ground hard.

Everyone else could only watch and hope the blowback hadn't somehow killed them.

"Scott…" Sara groaned.

"REBOOTING SYSTEMS! MERDIAN PURGED. ACCESS ENABLED." His suit said.

"We are never doing that again." Scott groaned.

"Ditto." Sara nodded, sharing the feeling.

"And I thought I turned my pain receptors off." EDI also groaned.

All around them, the remnant bots suddenly deactivated and stood down simultaneously.

 _"Ryder, the Remnant seem to have stood down, but the Malrog are still fighting…"_ Suvi said over the comms.

Suddenly the biotic stasis keeping the Commander at bay began to flicker slightly. Worse still, he began to move again.

"He's breaking free!" Liara said, straining to try and keep maintain the field.

Despite the best efforts of everyone however, the Commander managed to rise back onto his feet and suddenly let out a repulse of power that sent all the biotics flying and the stasis disappeared.

Cora tried to leap onto the Commander's head in hopes of blinding him, but he simply threw the huntress off his head. Vederia just managed to catch her. Sandra tried her own attack, but a repulse from the Commander sent her flying into Shepard and several others.

Drack went in to try and attack, but he too was swatted aside.

What the Commander did next though was something they had hoped would never happen. Almost like it was a last resort, he held his sword up high as both it and his eyes began to glow even brighter than ever.

Then from the sky a large red mass began to appear, blotting out Meridian's artificial sun. Despite that h twins had purged him Meridian… he'd still regained control of the scourge.

"Oh… shit!" Scott said.

The Commander brought the sword down hard and the scourge followed suit, raining down on the entire battlefield like a massive meteor shower, surrounding the whole area in a hellish black and red fog of dark energy.

Everyone narrowly had to avoid some of the more lethal parts as the Commander threw them in their direction.

The scourge swarmed around them form every side, constantly trying to stab and lash out at them like a wild animal. It was only thanks to a large biotic shield conjured up by Kamara, and being further maintained by all the other biotics that they remained unharmed.

The rest of their army was unharmed for now as the Commander's sole focus was on them.

Eventually, the Scourge halted its attack and the biotics allowed the shield to drop.

Soon the saw the Commander again.

"Ah. I had almost forgotten the power." He said as the scourge swarmed around him like liquid and glowing from within just as he did. "You may have shut me out of meridian for now, but with the scourge answering to me once more, that will be short lived."

"I beg to differ, Rodriguez." Shepard said.

"You cannot stop it. You never could. The scourge cannot be destroyed."

"But you can." Scott said, finally drawing his new sword again.

Everyone followed suit and readied themselves for one more fight. One way or another, this would be it.

"Come then, Helldivers. No more games, no more delays. Come to your deaths. Let this be our final battle!"

The Commander slowly advanced towards them, his black coat trailing behind him. Kamara it seemed made the first move as she suddenly did a biotic charge right into him, slashing across his chest as she jumped off him. As she landed he tried to swing down at her with his sword, but she was able to move out of the way. Instead, Dark Excalibur hit the ground. The impact of it however caused a massive repulse which sent both Initiative soldiers and his own army flying into the air. It was clear now he didn't care at all for friendly fire.

By that time though, everyone else was now fighting him head on. Sparks flew everywhere as weapons clashed and blows were exchanged.

Both Scott and Sara attacked at the same time, and the Commander countered their attacks. As his blade locked with Scott's Sara attempted a strike from his blind side, but the Commander managed to grab her tonfa in his free hand.

"Such a bad family history, you two." He taunted.

"Don't, Rodriguez!" Sara yelled.

"You failed your mommy and daddy."

Vetra accidently made the mistake of getting too close and the Commander grabbed her by the throat and hauled her up before then throwing back down to the ground hard. Fortunately, her armour took the worst of it.

Another swing from his sword took out several more initiative soldiers and Malrog, just narrowly missing Peebee who used her biotic to back off.

Sandra managed to carve into the Commander's side and he swung at her. She managed though to duck to avoid the blow. The Commander tired another attack, swinging down but Sandra moved out the way, slashing his leg as she did.

Jaal managed to embed his knife in the Commander, only for the fallen Helldiver to simply pull it out and swing at the Angara. Jaal narrowly leant back to avoid the attack.

A sudden slash from Shepard however made the Commander fall to his knees and Sara stabbed him in the heart with her omni blade. Even that though the Commander simply powered through. He suddenly grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground as he got back up.

Kamara managed to cut the back of the Commander's leg, making him fall to his knees. She then thrust her free hand right up to his helmet and literally latched onto it. As he her hand touched it, her biotics kicked in and somehow her touch seemed to burn him with a bright glow of anti-dark energy. The Commander groaned in immense pain and attempted to backhand her, but she ducked under the swing.

A sudden lunge from the Commander's left hand however caught Scott off guard and pinned him to the ground, knocking his sword out of his hand.

The Commander then hauled him up by the neck, leaving his legs dangling. Scott though managed to swing both feet up and kicked the Commander in the head hard enough that it made him stagger back. His grip loosened and Scott fell to the ground. He quickly grabbed his sword as the Commander recovered.

The Commander though recovered faster than expected and swung at Scott before he had a chance to put his blade up. Rather to Scott's surprise however, Sara suddenly appeared out of nowhere and parried the blow, returning it with her own strike to the Commander's helmet. The Commander though turned this into a spin attack which once again went for Scott. This time though, Shepard arrived and countered that blow with his own sword, knocking the Commander's back with his shield.

The anger from this fuelled the Commander's next move as he charged them head on. But that too was countered as Kamara used a biotic rush to appear right in front of Scott and sliced the Commander with an uppercut. Everyone else, including Scott then seized their chance and all thrust their weapons right into the Commander's torso at the exact same time. Continuous amounts of black blood gushed from the many wounds.

The Commander's balance began to waver. The constant damage from the anti-dark energy was finally taking its toll as he experienced a new kind of pain coupled with the vast amount of blood loss. Not to mention also he experienced the very thing he'd become afraid of. He called upon what power he had left to try and heal these wounds, but barely anything happened. The one thing he feared: losing his power.

The fear though soon turned to Rage and the Commander let out a roar of anger and he attempted to attack Scott up close. Sara though blocked the attack with her tonfa. The two struggled for a moment before Scott head-butted the Commander hard. Everyone else withdrew their weapons as the Commander swayed, looking on the verge of toppling over.

Barely giving him a chance, they all attacked simultaneously, each attack wearing down the armour around his heart area, and in turn weakening his sword with every blow. The Commander made one final large swing at Scott, which he in turn swung into as well. Both blades hit…

To the surprise of everyone, and even the Commander, the dark blade shattered completely until only the hilt remained.

The Commander looked in complete shock and horror as he gazed upon the remains of his now destroyed weapon.

"No… this cannot be…"

Scott though barely gave the Commander time to process this and then drove his own sword right into the Commander's heart.

The fallen Helldiver chocked in pain and agony as blood leaked from his fatal wound.

"That was for Liam, you son of a bitch." Scott said.

He then pulled the sword back out with such force that it tore away several armour pieces.

All around, the Malrog began to die, dissolving into a black ash that was blown away by the gentle breeze. Soon the last remnants of the scourge followed too.

And that just left the Commander himself. As he fell to his knees, each individual piece of his armour began to fall off of him as it decayed and rusted at a rapid rate. Soon it even revealed the burnt, eyeless remains of his face as well. The remaining parts of flesh were also decaying rapidly.

Despite being on the verge of death though, the Commander was able to call up enough strength to utter some final words.

"Damn you. Damn you all to hell."

And with that, he fell onto his back in a pool of his own black blood. The decay continued on and on until it only left a blackened human skeleton which also turned to black ash and was swept away by the wind.

At long last, it was over… this time for good.

Scott turned to look at everyone else. Shepard was the first to react as he held his sword arm across his chest and bowed his head. The rest of Alpha were quick to follow.

Scott's suit then spoke up.

"MERIDIAN… ONLINE!"

Almost immediately, Meridian's landscape began to change, growing even more green and lush that it had before.

All over the galaxy, over planets were seeing the same thing. Sure enough, everyone had a big crowd waiting for them when the Tempest landed and everyone had regrouped to celebrate their victory.

Lexi it seemed was the first to come forward.

"Good news, you two. Your mother's fine." She said.

"What? But she's dead…" Scott said in confusion. "We saw the signed name plate."

"They must have done that to try and trick you then. The pod itself is completely intact and Ellen is still in stasis." Lexi explained.

Both twins were overjoyed and hugged each other at this news. To suddenly get their mother back a second time…

They did hope though this wasn't gonna become a habit.

Sara was quick to spot Suvi at the front. The scientist's focus though was currently on her omni tool.

"I'm getting insane readings from all over the cluster. What you've done is… it's just amazing!" Suvi said, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Put the omni tool down, Suvi. You can look at that later." Sara said.

"Look at all this data. The energy spikes from the biogenesis alone are…"

Suvi's attention as finally diverted though as Sara put her finger to the scientist's lips. "…mindboggling?"

"I know I can't compete with your first love, but…"

With that, she pulled Suvi into a kiss.

Peebee then spoke up to draw everyone's attention.

"Smile for the camera, babe. This is being broadcasted. Everyone's watching. They all want a nice big close-up of the heroes who saved the galaxy." Peebee said proudly.

"And what about you…" Scott asked.

He was interrupted however as Peebee grabbed him and pulled him up close into a kiss as well, despite the large crowd.

Everyone else just smiled at them. The other couples even held hands as they watched, even Shepard and Liara. Kamara simply crossed her arms and shook her head. But she too was smiling proudly.

"And now they all know you're mine." Peebee smiled.

Scott looked at his team and everyone else with great pride. Against all the odds, they had won. Despite everything in their search for a new home…

 _"We made it."_

* * *

 **That might have been a bit abrupt, I know. Don't worry though, there's still the epilogue which will be in the next chapter. There's also gonna be a little surprise sex scene I think you'll enjoy, just wrap it all up. ;)  
**

 **See you in the next 2 - 3 weeks.**


End file.
